A PESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA
by chepys
Summary: DESCUBRIRÁ ALBERT QUE LOS GEMELOS SON SUS HIJOS AHORA QUE CANDY ES SU ESPOSA Y VIVAN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO. PUEDE UN SECRETO SER MAS PODEROSO QUE EL AMOR, DESCUBRE LO QUE EL AMOR PUEDE LOGRAR A PESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL LARGO CAMINO PARA SER FELIZ**_

_**1 EL INICIO.**_

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde aquella hermosa fiesta en el Hogar, nuestra heroína a sufrido cambios tanto físicos como emocionales, a sus 18 años su cuerpo de niña a quedado en el pasado, dándole paso a una mujer con voluptuosas curvas que dejan sin aliento a mas de uno, emocionalmente es una mujer estable, libre e independiente. A petición de Albert se había ido a vivir a la mansión de la familia, ya no llevaba el apellido Andrew por que le pidió a Albert que se lo revocara aunque este alego con ella no logrando convencerla, y como siempre respetaba sus dediciones termino aceptando. No sin antes tomar ciertas medidas para el futuro.

Aunque pretendientes no le faltaban, Candy solo los trataba como sus amigos, ya que en su corazón había una herida que se negaba a cicatrizar.

Al fin la Tía Abuela había aceptado su presencia, por que a pesar de su corta edad ayudo a su muy amado Albert durante su amnesia y había arriesgado su reputación ayudando a un hombre al que apenas conocía, al irse a vivir con el. Aunque se negó en un principio a que Candy viviera junto con ella en la mansión la chica poco a poco se fue adentrando en su corazón, y esperaba los días libres de Candy para que esta le dedicara algo de su tiempo ya que sus platicas con ella la hacían reír y además por que le encantaba Regañarla diciéndole que una dama no debía comportarse de la forma en la que ella se comportaba, cuando se subía a los árboles o se tiraba a descansar en la hierba del jardín.

Albert, se había convertido en un gran hombre de negocios, joven guapo y exitoso, pero algo nublaba su éxito y era una joven de hermosos ojos verdes que se negaba a ser feliz y se sentía responsable por ello.

Neil. Heredero de una gran fortuna, al igual que Archie estudiante de leyes, de aquel joven caprichoso y mal educado no quedaba nada, gracias a Candy su personalidad había cambiado totalmente ya que gracias a los cuidados de ella, había salvado su vida cuando los doctores no daban esperanzas, y durante su recuperación Candy le hizo ver el mal camino que llevaba y que la vida era un tesoro de los cuales pocas personas pueden disfrutar plenamente.

Una tarde mientras Annie y Candy tomaban un café en un lindo restaurante, platicaban sobre sus planes a futuro.

**Annie.** Solo espero que Archie termine pronto su carrera de Abogado para así poder casarnos, lo amo tanto que los días que no estamos juntos parecen siglos.

**Candy.** (Riendo) hay amiga de verdad que si estas realmente enamorada, pero no se te valla a olvidar que yo seré la madrina.

**Annie.** (Seria) pero como puedes pensar que alguien que no seas tu sea mi madrina (risas). (En un tono más serio) Candy, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal espero y no te enojes y creas que soy una entrometida

**Candy:** pero Annie tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, entre las amigas no hay secretos.

**Annie.** Candy ¿eres feliz?

**Candy**. Claro que soy feliz,

**Annie.** Pero yo me refiero al estar feliz en el plano personal, querer a alguien amar a una persona en especial

**Candy**. Annie soy feliz te tengo a ti, a Albert, a la tía Elroy, a todos en el Hogar, a mis pacientes en el hospital y quiero mucho al ratón de biblioteca que tienes por prometido.

**Annie **(riendo) Archie no es un ratón de biblioteca simplemente se esta esforzando para obtener excelentes calificaciones y ser el primero en su clase, ya que si se te a olvidado, Neil no es tan mal estudiante como todos nosotros habíamos pensado, quien hubiera pensado que ese horrible accidente le habría de cambiar la vida.

**Candy**. Así es amiga, Neil es un gran muchacho, nada que ver con ese chico grosero y caprichoso que era en el pasado, y verlo ahora tan cambiado y seguro de si mismo (pensativa) esa es la razón por la cual su padre este tan orgulloso de el.

**Annie. (**Asombrada) no me digas que te has enamorado de Neil

**Candy.** (Riendo) claro no, Neil es solo un buen amigo y lo quiero como tal

**Annie**. Candy retomando mi pregunta, no piensas en casarte, tener hijos, formar un hogar, enamorarte.

**Candy**. (Sorprendida ríe nerviosa) Annie claro que lo he pensado, pero es muy pronto, además no e conocido a nadie de quien pueda enamorarme. (ja ja ja ) además hablas igual que la Tía Elroy, cuando dice que debo de buscar un novio.

**Annie.** Ya olvidaste a Terry

**Candy**. (Sorprendida responde seria) no, no lo e olvidado, pero ahora solo pienso en el, como uno mas de mis amigos, además el esta casado con una gran mujer como lo es Susana, así que solamente puedo desearles toda la felicidad que se merecen. (Sonríe tristemente)

**Annie**. Perdóname Candy, no quería remover viejas heridas, pero desde hace tiempo tenía esa duda, y agradezco tu sinceridad.

**Candy.** No tengo nada que perdonarte, como ya te había dicho, entre nosotras no hay secretos.

Y así pasaron hablando toda la tarde de temas triviales hasta que ambas regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto Albert, se encontraba en su despacho tratando unos asuntos muy importantes con George, esperaba a que llegara la rubia de ojos verdes para poder salir a comer, ya que como todas las tardes comían juntos en la mansión.

**George.** (Al ver a su jefe ansioso por salir) no se preocupe señor la señorita Candy no tardará en llegar

**Albert.** (Asombrado) si, lo se, pero tengo tantas ganas de verla, hablar con ella.

**George.** (Serio) señor, perdone mi atrevimiento, esta usted enamorado de la señorita Candy, verdad.

**Albert** (serio) cuantas veces te he dicho George, que no me digas señor me haces sentir viejo, y déjame de hablar de usted, además sabes que yo te aprecio como al hermano mayor que nunca tuve, y mi padre te quiso como a un hijo, no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo.

**George**. Perdón Albert, es la costumbre. Pero no respondiste a mí pregunta esta enamorado de Candy.

**Albert**. (En tono nervioso) que cosas dices, claro que la quiero mucho, es una niña muy linda

**George**. No me refiero a eso, además por si no te has dado cuenta Candy a dejado de ser una niña, ahora es una hermosa mujer, por la cual muchos hombres perderían la cabeza, ahí tienes el ejemplo de Neil, como cambio gracias a ella, y ese doctor John que cada vez que puede la visita.

**Albert**. Ya lo se, mi ángel siempre a tenido la capacidad de cambiara a las personas y es tan bella y es lógico que atraiga a muchos hombres.

**George**. Pero dime la quieres

**Albert. **(Resignado) si lo acepto la amo. Todo empezó desde que vivíamos juntos poco a poco se metió aquí (señalando su corazón) y por mas intentos que e hecho no quiere salir, se que el amor que siento es imposible, ya que ella solo me ve como al hermano mayor, su protector y gran amigo. (Su tono se vuelve triste) además ella esta enamorada de otro hombre. Y nada ni nadie lo podrán cambiar

**George. **Eso no tú ni yo lo sabemos, además ella es una mujer muy fuerte, que se repone rápidamente a las adversidades de la vida. Y si no te decides alguien con mucho mas valor que tu se la llevara.

Ninguno de los 2 hombres sospechaba que Candy sin querer escucho lo ultimo dicho por Albert y George.

**Candy** (Sorprendida piensa) así que es cierto Albert esta enamorado, quien será esa dama misteriosa que le a robado el corazón. Esa será mi nueva tarea conocer a esa mujer. (Alejándose del lugar).

Mientras tanto en el despacho, Albert y George continúan su charla.

**George. **(Molesto) no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando Albert, eres un hombre de retos. No puedes darte por vencido sin antes haber luchado, además tienes muchas cosas a tu favor, solo es cuestión de que lo intentes.

**Albert. **(Resignado) pero George esta pelea la tengo perdida desde antes de comenzar.

**George. **Ahora veo que no tienes el valor para luchar por ella, y aun así dices que la amas. Te creía más valiente

**Albert. **Claro que tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento, pero temo al rechazo me rompería el corazón una negativa de su parte y corro el riesgo de perder su amistad y peor aun que se vaya de la casa. No soportaría tenerla lejos de mí, si no tengo su amor al menos prefiero su amistad.

**George. **Solo te puedo aconsejar que es mejor haberlo intentado y perdido a nunca haberlo intentado.

El silencio reino por varios minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Sorprendiendo a los hombre que estaban concentrados en unos documentos.

**Candy.** (Ríe divertida) perdón por no tocar antes de entrar, pero como no escuchaba ningún ruido pensé que habían muerto de aburrimiento.

**Albert.** (Sonriendo) no tienes que disculparte Candy, sabes que estas en tu casa.

**George.** De todas maneras ya habíamos terminando, (toma los papeles y se dirige a la puerta) hasta mañana Albert.

**Candy. ** Hasta mañana George.

**George**. Hasta mañana señorita Candy. (Dirigiéndose a Albert) y recuerda lo que hablamos.

**Albert.** No te preocupes George lo pensare. (Al decir esto George sale de la habitación).

**Candy.** Y de que hablaron si se puede saber.

**Albert.** De asuntos de negocios, te aburrirías.

**Candy. (**Pensativa) Albert, nunca as pensado en casarte

**Albert.** (Sorprendido) claro que lo e pensado, pero quien le gustaría estar con un hombre como yo, que esta todos días en los negocios, y que en mis ratos libres me gusta estar en contacto con la naturaleza, quien se fijaría en mí.

**Candy.** (Sorprendida) pero que estoy oyendo Albert, eres un buen hombre, inteligente, sencillo, cariñoso, amable, responsable y muy atractivo (al decir esto ultimo se sonroja, cosa que no pasa inadvertida por el rubio).

**Albert. **(Asombrado y feliz) vaya nunca pensé que tuvieras esa opinión de mi pequeña.

**Candy. **Eres un gran hombre, Albert, que si no te quisiera como mi hermano mayor te pediría que te casaras conmigo. (Comienza a reír)

**Albert**. (Piensa, no sabes como me duelen tus palabras y tristemente le dice) gracias por tus palabras.

**Candy.** (Al verlo triste) pero no pongas así Albert, discúlpame si te hice sentir mal. No era mi intención, es solo que me gustaría verte feliz… (Apenada baja la cabeza)

**Albert.** No te preocupes, ya la Tía abuela me ha dicho lo mismo que ya es hora de que me case, y tratare de buscar esposa en la fiesta que se celebrara dentro un mes, con motivo de mi cumpleaños (Diciendo esto toma la barbilla de Candy obligándola así a mirarlo a los ojos)

Al sentir la mano de Albert en su cara, Candy no puede pensar en nada más que no sea esos hermosos ojos azules y en lo guapo que es el rubio, tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Albert empezó acariciarle la cara, los labios y como poco a poco fue acercándose a su boca y estaba apunto de besarla cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Era George

**George.** (Apenado) perdonen ustedes no quise interrumpir, solo vine por unos documentos. (Dicho esto busca una carpeta en el escritorio y se marcha.)

Candy y Albert no salen del asombro estuvieron a punto de besarse. Ella es la primera en reaccionar, sale corriendo del despacho, y sube a su habitación, donde se tira en la cama a llorar de forma desconsolada. (Sola en su habitación piensa) pero que fue lo que me paso, sentí la necesidad de estar mas cerca de el, pero de otra forma, que esto que siento, ahora no podré verlo a los ojos, además el esta enamorado de otra, y ¿yo solo lo quiero como a un hermano, o no?

Mientras tanto en el despacho un muy desesperado Albert piensa. Que me paso, solo se que al tocar su hermoso rostro perdí totalmente el control, creo que fue mi imaginación pero sentí que ella se estremecía con mi caricia, y estábamos a punto de besarnos, ahora no querrá ni verme, como le explico lo que siento. Sin perder su amistad. Tengo que pedirle una disculpa.

Una de las sirvientas, toca la puerta del despacho, y entra.

**Doroty. ** Sr. William ya esta lista la comida, ya puede pasar al comedor.

**Albert.** Gracias Doroty enseguida voy.

Estaba la muchacha a punto de irse cuando Albert le pregunta si Candy ya estaba en el comedor, a lo que le contesta que se disculpo con la Sra. Elroy que no comería con ellos, y que había salido.

**Albert**. (Viendo hacia la ventana) donde habrás ido pequeña.

Mientras tanto en la cima de un gran árbol en las afueras de la mansión. Que es lo que me pasa, será que yo también deseaba ese beso, nunca había sentido esto, al sentir su piel fue como si algo escondido dentro de mí saliera a flote, pero es diferente a lo que sentí por Terry, lo que siento por Albert es mas fuerte, su caricia despertó en mis cosas de nunca había sentido, en sus manos tenia el broche de su amado príncipe, sonreía ya que Albert era su príncipe, el hombre que siempre estuvo ahí en sus momentos mas difíciles, la persona que la consoló cuando termino con Terry, de pronto se dio cuenta que lo amaba, por eso siempre necesitaba su abrazo, sentir su calor, estar cerca de el.

**Candy. **Dios mió lo amo, tengo que arrancar este sentimiento de mi corazón, el esta enamorado de otra, por que siempre tengo que amar a la persona equivocada (llorando)

Han pasado varias días, desde aquel incidente en el despacho del los Andrew, y ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas, Candy había estado muy ocupada en el hospital debido a la gran cantidad de heridos traído del frente de batalla y Albert en un sin numero de comidas y cenas de negocios.

Un día antes de la fiesta ambos jóvenes regresaban de sus respectivas ocupaciones, Albert esta sentado de espalda en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala, cuando de pronto entra la rubia con John un joven medico que trabaja con ella en el hospital, el cual le pedía una cita

**John. ** Solo dame una razón por la cual no quieres salir conmigo

**Candy**. Te lo he dicho muchas veces John, solo te aprecio como uno mas de mis amigos, y solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, no me gustaría que te hicieras ilusiones.

**John**. Bien no insistiré mas, solo respóndeme una pregunta

**Candy**. Claro dime

**John**. Estas enamorada de alguien más.

**Candy**. Por favor, no puedo contestar tu pregunta sin lastimarte

**John**. Si realmente me aprecias como dices, respóndeme con la verdad por mas cruel que sea.

**Candy**. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, pero esta muy lejos de mi alcance, y prefiero tener su amistad a perderlo para siempre.

**John.** Tienes un alma tan generosa, agradezco la sinceridad de tus palabras, y dime conozco a ese afortunado hombre que es dueño de tu corazón.

**Candy.** No puedes saber quien es, nadie que no sea yo conoce su nombre.

**John.** Respeto tu silencio, espero y sigamos siendo amigos.

**Candy**. Gracias John, no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras. (Su tono es triste)

**John** (dirigiéndose a la puerta) pero no pongas esa cara, que nada opaque la belleza de tu sonrisa, me retiro ya es tarde y me esperan en el hospital,

**Candy.** Gracias por traerme, y perdóname si lastime tu corazón, eres un buen hombre y espero

Que algún día encuentres la felicidad que tanto mereces. (Ambos salen de la habitación)

**John. **Espero y algún día seas muy feliz amiga Candy. Siempre seré tu amigo.

Ninguno de los jóvenes noto la presencia de Albert que estaba casi al fondo del salón. Solo en la habitación pensaba. Ahora se que mi ángel, sigue enamorada de Terry, su corazón se lleno de una gran tristeza y las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Tendré que tomar medidas para separarme de ella, por ningún motivo tiene que saber cuanto la amo (Pensaba). Estaba tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Candy entro en la habitación, y lo vio ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejilla y en el fondo sintió un profundo dolor, como era posible que esa "mujer" no viera al maravilloso ser humano que era Albert, y ala vez pensaba que ella sabia y entendía perfectamente su dolor ya que ella había llorado demasiado a causa de su separación con Terry, y sin pensarlo empezó enjugarle las lagrimas, al sentir el calido liquido en sus manos confirmo cuanto lo amaba.

Albert pensaba que estaba en un sueño, sentir las pequeñas manos de un ángel acariciando su rostro, estaba en éxtasis, como deseaba que fueran las manos de su querida Candy que lo acariciaran, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Candy, miraba los labios de Albert, los cuales estaba humedecido y pensó, que se sentirá ser besada por un hombre como el, sentir sus abrazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Tan distraída estaba que se dio cuenta que unos hermosos ojos azules la miraban asombrados. Al verse sorprendida retira las manos del rostro del rubio, pero este con sus manos atrapan las de la joven y dice.

**Albert.** Por favor, no lo hagas, continua, ahora más que nunca te necesito.

**Candy.** (Sorprendida) Albert, yo lo siento pensé que dormías, no quise ser inoportuna, yo (el No la deja terminar y dice)

**Albert.** Necesito decirte algo, ahora que tengo el valor tienes que saber que yo te a…

**Candy.** (En tono triste lo interrumpe) se lo que vas a decirme, y créeme te entiendo perfectamente, escuche la charla que tuvieron George y tu hace unas semanas, se lo que sientes amar a quien no te ama

**Albert**. Dime. Que fue lo que escuchaste exactamente –asombrado-

**Candy**. Bueno que estabas enamorado de una mujer, la cual amaba a otro.-apenada-

**Albert.** Entonces no escuchaste el nombre de la chica

**Candy.** No, pero si me dices quien es, yo podría… (Diciendo tristemente)

Decirle lo maravilloso que eres y…

**Albert**. (Tomando sus manos y llevándolas hacia su corazón) pero mi ángel no te as dado cuenta que tu eres la mujer a la cual amo con todo mi corazón, no se como ni cuando empezó esto que siento, lo que si se es que mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos, no te había dicho lo que siento por miedo a perder tu amistad y compañía.

**Candy**. Albert, yo…nunca imagine que tu…

**Albert.** No digas nada, se que amas a alguien mas, solo te pido perdón por amarte, se que nunca sentirás amor por mi, por eso e tomado la decisión de alejarte de ti. Me iré de viaje dentro de poco.

**Candy. (**Abrazándolo) Lo último que quisiera es que te alejaras de mi, no se como paso pero desde hace un tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, me sentía culpable ya que pensé que solo me querías como a la hermanita menor que nunca tuviste, y al saberte enamorado de otra, pensaba en como borrar este amor que empezaba a crecer dentro de mi corazón.

**Albert**. (Confundido) que dijiste. Repítelo por favor,

**Candy.** No se como fue, pero poco a poco necesitaba estar cerca de ti, escucharte, al principio creí que era un amor de hermanos, pero no fue así, el día en que casi nos besamos yo lo deseaba tanto, y descubrí lo mucho que me atraes no como hermano sino como hombre. Te amo, te amo mi Príncipe no te vayas de mi lado por favor (Lo abraza fuertemente)

**Albert. **(Emocionado) es verdad, lo que escucho. Me quieres, (la abraza y gira con ella alrededor de la habitación) gracias amor mío, mi corazón esta que no cabe de felicidad, quisiera contarle al mundo que mi amor es totalmente correspondido.

**Candy** (riendo y llorando) nunca imagine que tu, soy una tonta, en mi mente solo estaba la idea de alejarme de ti.

**Albert**. Como pudiste algo así, si lo hubieras hechos me habrías matado en vida. (Pensativo) Se que es muy precipitado lo que voy a pedirte, Candy aceptas casarte conmigo

**Candy**. (Sorprendida) casarme contigo.

**Albert.** Claro te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y deseo que seas mi esposa.

**Candy.** Si, pero tengo miedo, siempre pasa algo malo con la personas a las que amo.

**Albert**. Nada malo va a pasar, a menos que me dejaras de amar, me matarías. (Ambos se funde en un abrazo, y permanecen así unos minutos).

Candy es la primera en separarse de Albert.

**Albert.** Que pasa amor

**Candy**. Es que me siento tan feliz, que tengo miedo que todo esto sea un sueño.

**Alber**t. Pero es una realidad mi amor, nuestra realidad.

**Candy.** (Abrazándolo de nuevo) te quiero Albert, acepto casarme contigo

**Albert. **Te amo mi gatita, mañana en la fiesta are público nuestro compromiso. Deseo gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te quiero, lo feliz que soy a tu lado.

**Candy**. (Asombrada) no te parece que es demasiado pronto, además no deseo arruinarle la noche a Annie y Archie ya que se anunciara su compromiso matrimonial.

**Albert**. Es que acaso no deseas que nuestros amigos se enteren de que ya somos novios. Por que somos novios verdad.

**Candy**. Claro pero, no se como vayan a reaccionar nuestros amigos, todo es tan precipitado.

**Albert.** Candy mi amor. No me gustaría que me aceptaras solo por compasión. Esta segura de lo que sientes.

**Candy.** (Seria) claro que te amo, no jugaría con eso, y te confesare algo, cuando creí que estabas enamorado de otra sentí celos, celos de no ser la única persona que amabas. Que para no verte y pensar en ti doblaba los turnos en el hospital para no verte e irme haciendo a la idea de que nunca me amarías. Nunca dudes lo mucho que te amo

**Albert.** Hemos sido unos ciegos, pero ahora nada ni nadie impedirán que seamos felices lo prometo, te amo tanto que siento que voy a explotar.

Busco sus labios para besarla por primera vez, ella lo acepta gustosa, es el segundo beso de amor que recibe en su vida, pero es diferente este beso es tierno apasionado, ella lo recibe feliz pasa sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acaricia sus cabellos, la caricia encienden en el sus ansias de tenerla mas cerca, acariciar su piel. Así que poco a poco se separa de ella.

**Candy.** (Soltándose del abrazo de el) será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, estoy cansada y la tía me espera para cenar.

**Albert**. Entonces hoy cenare con ustedes, deseo pasar mas tiempo contigo mi amor.

**Candy. (**Saliendo del despacho) bien, entonces tendré que ponerme bonita para ti.

**Albert. **Pero si ya eres hermosa tal y como eres.

La rubia no alcanza a escuchar lo dicho por Albert, ya que cerró la puerta a toda prisa, y corrió hacia su habitación, donde se tiro a la cama a reír y llorar de alegría.

**Candy. **Que feliz me siento, Albert me ama tanto como yo a el.

En ese momento llega Doroty.

**Doroty**. Solo vine a decirte que tu baño esta listo, recuerda que la Sra. Elroy te espera a cenar y tienes que.

No termino la chica de hablar, se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba en otro mundo.

Me estas escuchando candy.

**-** Perdón doroty, decías.

**Doroty.** Te decía que la Sra. Elroy te espera para cenar y que tu baño ya esta listo, pero deja de dar vueltas que me mareas-

- Doroty estoy tan feliz, el me ama, me ama

**-** Pero quien te ama dime

**-** Albert, dory, albert me ama tal y como yo lo amo a el.

**Doroty**. (Sorprendida) vaya, hasta que por fin.

**Candy.** (ASOMBRADA) que dices Doroty

**Doroty.** Todos es en la casa sabemos que el esta enamorado de ti, solo vasta con verlo cuando esta cerca de ti, su sonrisa es diferente, no puedo creer que no te habías dado cuenta, tu que eres la sra. Corazón en persona.

**Candy.** Si pero tu sabes que a veces soy tan distraída y torpe que paso algunas cosas por alto.

**Doroty. (**Alegre) de verdad candy de todo corazón te felicito, eso quiere decir que próximamente tendremos 2 bodas en puerta.

Llega la hora de la cena, a ambos lados de la Sra. Elroy están Albert y candy, la sabia mujer siente el amor en el aire a lo que dice.

**Tía.** Bueno me van a decir que es lo que les pasa a ustedes, porque tienen esas caras

**Albert.** Tía tengo algo que decirle, candy acepto ser mi novia, y esperamos casarnos pronto.

**Tía. **(Sorprendida grita) ¡Vaya al fin ¡ hasta que te decidiste pensé que nunca le confesarías lo que sientes.

**Candy. **Como dice tía

**Tía. **Mira hija ya estoy vieja y me doy cuenta de las cosas a mi alrededor, desde hace un tiempo soy testigo de su amor, aunque ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo. Soy muy feliz al saber que todos los seres a los que amo serán felices, espero que me den muchos nietos ya que me siento muy sola en esta enorme casa.

**Candy** (apenada) pero que cosas dice Tía,

**Albert** (serio) además es muy pronto para eso, no hemos fijado todavía la fecha de la boda, y creo que los primeros que van a darte nietos serán annie y archie, ya que ellos se casaran dentro de 6 meses.

Mientas tanto en el hogar de Pony un misterioso hombre se encuentra hablando con la Hna. María, el hombre le hacia una serie de preguntas sobre las niñas que había sido criadas hace casi 18 años, a las cuales solo dos niñas habían llegado al hogar por esas fechas y eran Annie y Candy. El hombre tenia cierto aire misterioso pero le inspiro confianza a la religiosa la cual respondía a todas las preguntas. Se despidió muy amablemente de la religiosa y en cuanto llego al pueblo más cercano se comunico con otra persona. Este hombre era un investigador privado que estaba en busca de una niña que había sido arrebatada de los brazos de su madre.

_**2 BUSCANDO LA VERDAD ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO **_

**América 18 años atrás**

El Sr. **Eduart C. Wilson Grant y su esposa Sandy Forbes de Wilson**, regresaban de un viaje de negocios, una mañana a principios del invierno cuando el tren en el que viajaban fue asaltado, con ellos viajaban sus 2 hijos el pequeño Sean Alexander de 6 años y la pequeña Catherine Scarlett quienes estaban al cuidado de la Sra. Vivian Spencer su nana, esta adoraba a los pequeños, en especial a la bebe que le recordaba a su hija que había fallecido hacia algunos años, de grandes ojos verdes y mirada picara, cariñosamente apodada Cat, la niña era la luz de sus padres. Al momento del asalto la nana, abrazo a los niños, pero los delincuentes al ver que los pasajeros llevaban muchas cosas de valor comenzaron a disparar hiriendo a los padres de los niños, al verlos caer la Sra. Vivian a como pudo salio del tren y corrió con ambos niños en dirección a un bosque cercano pensando que la espesura de los árboles los protegería, pero mientras corría el pequeño Sean Alexander se soltó de su mano este al ver a los delincuentes que los seguían se subió a la cima de un árbol escondiéndose y espero hasta que llego la noche, pero el cansancio y el frió lo venció, regresando sin proponérselo al tren donde ya había médicos y enfermeras auxiliando a los heridos, alcanzo a ver a su padre que estaba siendo atendido, el señor Wilson estaba gravemente herido había perdido mucha sangre, cerca de su padre estaba su madre la cual solamente tenia un herida poco profunda en su hombro, pero estaba en shock por no saber de sus hijos, al ver Sean se tranquilizo un poco pero después de que el niño le contara que su hermana no estaba con el, la mujer se desmayo.

Ajena a lo que ocurría, Vivian corría con la niña, la cual comenzaba a llorar victima del hambre y del frió, los delincuentes imaginaron que la mujer corría por que llevaba las joyas de su señora, pero cuando la alcanzaron, solo vieron que tenia a la niña, y sin piedad golpearon a la mujer hasta dejarla inconsciente, el jefe de la banda propuso que dejaran a la niña junto al cuerpo de la mujer a la cual creían muerta, para que corriera con la misma suerte, pasaron los minutos, la niña no dejaba de llorar y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Un par de horas después la Sra. Vivian aun aturdida por los golpes logro levantarse, pero no encontró a la pequeña Cat, pensando lo peor se adentro mas en el bosque con el afán de buscarla, pero solo encontró una pequeña granja, donde solo pudieron ayudarla a limpiar sus heridas, victima del dolor y el frió Vivian cayo en un profundo sueño.

A la pequeña, se la había llevado uno de los delincuentes que volvió después de que sus compañeros abandonaron el lugar, ya que no tenia hijos pensó que la hermosa niña seria aceptada por su esposa Jean la cual al ver a la bebe tan linda la acepto gustosa.

Los pasajeros del tren eran trasladados a los hospitales más cercanos, el pequeño Sean en todo momento estaba al lado de sus padres pero no dejaba de pensar en su pequeña hermana, y a pesar de su corta edad se sentía responsable por si algo malo le pasaba, ya que le encantaba su papel de hermano mayor.

Pasaron tres días y el Sr. Wilson aun herido en el Hospital organizo una búsqueda para localizar a su hija, ya que su esposa había entrado en un profunda depresión por la ausencia de su bebe, pero solo hallaron a la pobre Sra. Spencer gravemente golpeada a la cual trasladaron al hospital para su pronta atención. Cuando tuvo las fuerzas para hablar les relato a los investigadores que cuando recobro el conocimiento la niña no estaba a su lado, y todo indicaba que los delincuentes se la habían llevado.

Jean empezó a sentir curiosidad, sobre como había llegado la bebe a manos de su esposo, a si que le pregunto directamente y grande fue su sorpresa al saber la verdad.

Pasaron varios días y una mañana unos hombres llegaron a la casa de la Sra. Jean. Preguntando si les podía regalar un poco de agua. Muy amablemente les dio a los hombres agua fresca, nunca imaginaron que en esa casa se encontraba la niña que tanto buscaban. El miedo se apodero de Jean, pensando que tal vez iría a la cárcel por tener a la bebe ideo un plan para desaparecerla, como su esposo tardaría días en regresar, tomo a la niña la puso en una canasta. Camino hasta una estación de tren compro un boleto hacia un rumbo desconocido y al bajar en la estación, una carreta paso y Jean pidió un aventón, dio las gracias al bajarse y camino hasta que comenzó a nevar, para protegerse del frió espero en una cabaña abandonada, hasta que amaneció, pero empezó una terrible tormenta mientras caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que se perdió poco a poco la desesperación se apodero de ella, la niña comenzaba a llorar debido al hambre y el frió a si que con dolor y lagrimas en los ojos la dejo en las faldas de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de una "iglesia" ( según vio ella, ya que no sabia leer una casa con una cruz alo alto). Se alejo rápidamente del lugar no sin antes darle la bendición a la niña. Al cabo de unos minutos dos niñas habían sido encontradas por unas bondadosas mujer, la Srita. Pony y la Hna. Maria.

Al volver a su casa Jean pensó en que decirle a su esposo acerca de la niña, ideo un plan que no le fallaría. Cuando llego su esposo le informo que la niña había muerto, a causa del frió, al oír esto su esposo respiro aliviado ya que le habían llegado informes que la policía buscaba a una niña que había sido plagiada el día del asalto al tren.

Victimas del pánico empacaron sus pocas pertenencias y abandonaron su pobre casa.

Pasaron las semanas, los Wilson habían salido del hospital, ni la policía, ni los detectives privados pudieron dar con el paradero de la pequeña Catherine. Así que solo el Sr. Eduart Wilson acepto con dolor que había perdido a su hija para siempre, menos su esposa y su hijo que nunca perdieron la esperanza.

La versión dada por la policía fue que a la niña la había sido vendida a los extranjeros, o que posiblemente los malhechores la habían asesinado y desaparecido el cadáver. Y que por esa razón nunca habían encontrado rastros de la pequeña. Convencidos con esta versión, los Wilson dejaron de buscar a la pequeña Catherine, solo Sandy Wilson rezaba todos los días por que su hija fuera feliz donde sea que estuviera y que en su camino encontrara a gente buena que la amara y la hiciera feliz. Sean Alexander al ver todos los días el dolor y sufrimiento de su madre, se juro a si mismo devolverle la felicidad.

Para olvidar la tragedia de su hija los Wilson se fueron al extranjero, quedarse en América era muy doloroso, corrían rumores de una gran recompensa a quien devolviera la niña, por temor a ser engañados y que les dieran un bebe que no fuera Catherine decidieron irse del país, la desaparición de su hija fue la muerte para la familia.

Con el paso de los años **Sean se volvió un excelente hombre de negocios, alto de finas facciones y algunas pecas cubrían su rostro, de cabello castaño claro semi rizado parecido a su padre**, serio e implacable para lo negocios, pero dulce tierno y alegre para sus padres, ya que en fondo sentía la necesidad de llenar el vacío que la pequeña Catherine había dejado en ellos.

Tras años de vivir en el extranjero el Sr. Wilson decidió volver a América, con el único propósito de encontrar a su hija, la cual ya seria una mujer. Así que contrato a un detective privado, con el propósito de localizar a su hija.

Para tal misión empleo a **detective ****Charles Taylor** al cual le habían recomendado ampliamente como el mejor en su trabajo. Tras meses de analizar los archivos de la jefatura de policía que cubrió el caso del robo al tren, y tras el relato hecho por la Sra. Vivian Spencer el detective Taylor encontró la casa en la que había habitado Sra. Jean, y según un testigo una día la vieron salir con un bebe de su casa, cosa que le extraño ya que ella no podía tener hijos, y que misteriosamente días después Jean y su marido desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Con mucho trabajo Charles Taylor dio con el paradero de Jean, esta le había contado todo lo que había hecho muchos años atrás, estaba realmente arrepentida colaboro con el detective en todo lo que pidió con la condición de no ir a la cárcel. El detective acepto, ya que solo tenía que encontrar a la hora Srita. Wilson y devolverla a los brazos de sus padres. La Sra. Jean lo llevo a su antigua casa y le mostró paso a paso lo que hizo con la niña como no recordaba muy bien dónde estaba la iglesia le dio los datos al señor Taylor, le contó la mentira que la había dicho a su esposo y la forma de cómo salieron huyendo del lugar.

En sus manos Charles Taylor sostenía la fotografía de la hija de Eduart y Sandy Wilson. La joven era muy parecida a su madre. No había la menor duda Candice White era una Wilson.

Ahora que sabía quien era la persona que buscaba tenía que informarle a su jefe el Sr. Wilson ya que después de más de 2 años de búsqueda su trabajo había terminado, solo tenia que decir el nombre actual de la joven y quien la había adoptado, para que los Wilson la vieran por primera vez a Catherine.

_**3 EL PODEROSO LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE**_

El día de la fiesta en la mansión Andrew, la tía abuela, estaba tan ocupada con los sirvientes, diciéndoles donde iba la comida, la decoración etc.

**Tía A**. (diciéndoles a los sirvientes) hoy es una gran noche, tendremos invitados muy importantes y deseo que todo este perfecto, no admitiré errores de su parte, entendido.

- (Respondiendo todos a la vez) si sra. Elroy.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la mansión el joven Archie, se paseaba nervioso.

**Archie** (pensando) hoy es el gran día después de años de noviazgo al fin el mundo sabrá que me voy a casar con la mujer que amo. Quien lo dijera, cuando acepte estar junto a Annie nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir este gran amor que siento.

De pronto Albert entra en la habitación, Archie brinca por el susto, por lo cual el joven rubio sonríe.

**-**. Perdón sobrino no quise asustarte, toque pero no contestaste, estas muy nervioso

**-** Estaba pensando, el tiempo pasó tan rápido, parece que fue ayer que Annie y yo decidimos casarnos, no tienes idea de cuanto la amo. Dijo Archie emocionado

**-.** Claro que te entiendo, recuerda que yo también amo locamente a una bella mujer, y quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que mi amor es plenamente correspondido.

**-. **Ahora me entiendes tío, deseo tener Annie junto a mi protegerla, amarla, las horas sin ella me parecen eternas, nunca pensé necesitar a una persona tanto como la necesito a ella.

**-**. Solo deseo que seas un buen marido y un gran padre para sus futuros hijos.

**-.** Y así será tío.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Candy y Annie estaban terminando de arreglarse.

**Candy** (subiendo el cierre de Annie) quédate quieta Annie o nunca cerrara este vestido

**-** Lo siento, es que estoy tan nerviosa, creo que fue mala idea tuya de que me vistiera aquí, siento que Archie me esta viendo y no puedo dejar de temblar.

**-** pero que dices Annie (Dijo Candy riendo) además evite que tu madre te vistiera a su manera, y además aquí puedes ver mejor lo que hace tu novio antes de la fiesta, no crees.

**-.** Tienes razón después de todo fue una excelente idea, y ahora que recuerdo, estoy molesta contigo por no haberme dicho lo tuyo con Albert, eres una mala amiga.-dijo la morena fingiendo molestia.

**-**. Perdóname, pasó todo tan rápido, estaba tan feliz, que solo deseaba estar junto al hombre que amo.

**-.** Te perdono, pero recuerda que yo seré la madrina de la boda.

**-**. Tendré 2 madrinas, Patty y tú.

**-**. Patty vendrá,- dijo emocionada la morena

**-.** Le mande un telegrama, avisando el día de la fiesta, pero desgraciadamente no pudo venir, ya que la abuela Martha se encuentra un poco mal de salud. Pero me mando sus felicitaciones, y te manda saludos.

**-. **Solo espero que la abuela Martha se recupere pronto para que ambas puedan venir a nuestras respectivas bodas. Pero dejemos de hablar y apresurémonos que ya es tarde y los invitados no tardan en llegar.

Terminaron de arreglarse y continuaron conversando sobre sus planes a futuro, mientras tanto los invitados comenzaban a llegar, tanto la Sra. Elroy, como Albert les daban la bienvenida. De **pronto un joven alto, y muy serio llamo** la atención de Albert le recordaba a alguien, el joven en cuestión venia acompañado con un hombre mayor al cual Albert conocía bien.

**Harry**. (Saludando) buenas noches Sr. Andrew, le presento al Sr. Sean Alexander. Wilson

**Albert. (**Estrechando la mano) es un placer Sr. Wilson, William Albert Andrew

**Sean.** (Tomando con fuerza la mano) mucho gusto Sr. Andrew, al fin nos conocemos, espero pronto hablar con usted de negocios.

**-** Cuando usted guste sr. Wilson, pero mientras eso pasa, adelante disfruten de la fiesta el baile esta por comenzar.

**-**. Gracias.

Ambos hombres se pierden entre los invitados. De pronto todos los presentes miran hacia las escaleras de donde 2 hermosas jóvenes vienen bajando. Annie, portando un vestido color vino que acentuaban sus curvas, estaba radiante inmensamente feliz. Candy portaba un vestido verde esmeralda que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, llevaba un collar y aretes de brillantes regalo de la Sra. Elroy, guantes blancos acentuaban su vestimenta, el escote en su espalda estaba cubierto por su cabello, que solo 2 pequeños broches sujetaban.

Albert estaba sin habla al ver bajar lentamente a la mujer de sus sueños, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se adelanto a solicitarle el primer baile a la rubia.

El joven Wilson quedo muy impresionado con la rubia, algo en su interior le gritaba que estuviera cerca de ella, por lo que antes que nadie se adelanto a pedirle el primer baile.

**-** (Extendiendo su mano). Me concede el honor de este baile señorita-dijo el joven Wilson

Candy al ver al joven, quedo muy impresionada, era muy guapo y le inspiraba confianza sintió que lo conocía, por lo que no vio nada de malo de regalarle el primer baile. Además se vería muy descortés de su parte ya que se dio cuenta en la forma en los invitados la miraban.

**Candy** (tomando la mano del joven) encantada ¿Sr.?-dijo mirando sorprendida al joven

**-.** Sean Alexander Wilson Forbes, para servirla, Srita.

**-**. Candice White es un placer sr. Wilson

**-**. El placer es todo mió, es grato conocer a una mujer tan hermosa Srita. White

**-**. Gracias sr. Wilson

**-**. Por favor llámame Alex es mucho mas corto, me permitirá tutearla verdad.

**-**. Claro que si Alex, espero que seamos buenos amigos

**-.** Eso espero candy.

Continuaron hablando alegremente, sin sospechar que 2 pares de ojos los miraban con celos, uno de ellos era Albert, que estaba muerto de celos al ver la forma en la que su novia bailaba con ese desconocido, y fue en ese instante en el que una antipatía creció en el corazón de Albert hacia el apuesto joven.

Alex no entendía el por que se sentía tan bien en los brazos de aquella hermosa Joven, en su interior un sentimiento de querer proteger a la rubia crecía conforme bailaban, ninguna mujer le había inspirado ese sentimiento.

El otro par de ojos eran los de Neil, que vio en el desconocido un nuevo rival que vencer para ganarse el amor de la bella rubia.

Al terminar la pieza Albert se acercó rápidamente a Candy solicitando el siguiente baile. Wilson que era casi de la misma edad, se dio cuenta que el joven Andrew estaba celoso lo cual le extraño.

**-** Un placer bailar con usted Candy. La dejo en compañía de su primo.-dijo esperando ver la reacción de Albert

**-** Disculpe sr. Wilson pero candy no es mi prima, si no mi novia-dijo mirando fijamente a Alex mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

**-**. Perdone usted, sr. Andrew, no creí que- dijo sorprendido

El sr. Harris viendo la incomoda situación, fue en ayuda de su jefe, al cual con mucho tacto lo saco de la penosa situación en la que estaba.

**Harris**. Sr. Wilson venga por favor hay unas personas que me gustaría presentarle.

**-.** Bien Harris, con permiso Sr. Andrew, Candy- dijo agradeciendo en el fondo la intervención de su empleado

**-**. Espero volver a verlo pronto Alex.-dijo Candy amablemente

**-.** Y así será mi bella dama, a si será- dijo Sean Alexander antes de perderse entre los invitados

Se inicia de nuevo el baile, Albert lleva a Candy a al pista, pero la rubia nota extraño a su apuesto novio.

**Candy.** Pasa algo malo Albert

**-** no me pasa nada por que tú pregunta- dijo seriamente el rubio

**-.** No se te noto muy serio, estas enojado por algo dime, entre tú y yo no hay secretos.

**-.** Si estoy molesto, por que no me esperaste para iniciar los bailes juntos.-le reprocho

**-**. (Sonriendo) discúlpame, te busque con la mirada y no te vi, entonces Alex se me acerco y me pidió la pieza y no quise se grosera con uno de tus invitados.

**-**. Ahora lo tuteas, parece que te dejo muy impresionada- dijo sorprendido

**-** No es eso amor, solo que me inspiro mucha confianza, estas celoso.

**Albert.** (Serio) Claro que no estoy celoso, solo que no me parece que le demuestres tanta confianza a ese tipo a penas lo conoces.

**-**. SI esta celoso. No tienes por que estarlo, es que no te as dado cuenta que la única persona que amo eres tu.- dijo acariciando su mentón

**-** (Apenado) Discúlpame, pero estas tan hermosas que tengo celos de todos los que te miran.

**Candy**. (Sonrojada) gracias, me arregle solo para ti. Además la única mirada que me interesa es la tuya.

Continuaron bailando hasta que alguien solicito una pieza con la hermosa rubia.

**-** Tío me permites bailar con ella- dijo Neil amablemente

**-** Claro, si candy así lo desea- dijo Albert

**-**. No te molesta albert.- recalco Candy

**-** No pequeña, de paso atiendo a los invitados, los tengo muy abandonados por tu culpa

**-** Gracias tío (dijo Neil mientras comienza a bailar con la rubia) que hermosa luces esta noche, pero dime te noto diferente, te pasa algo, tienes un brillo muy especial en los ojos

**-** Neil soy tan feliz, estoy enamorada de un hombre maravilloso que ama tanto como yo a el.

**-** y quien es ese hombre, acaso ese doctor con el que siempre te veo cuando voy a buscarte al hospital, dime o es acaso Granchester has vuelto a verlo. -Dijo molesto Neil

**-**.John es solo un buen amigo al igual que tu.-dijo la rubia sorprendida- Hoy sabrás quien es el hombre dueño de mi corazón, y Terry solo es un bello recuerdo de mi pasado, no entiendo el por que tu pregunta.

**-.** Discúlpame, es que tú sabes lo que siento por ti y pensé que tal vez algún día podrías llegar a quererme.

**-** Pero Neil, ya habíamos hablado de que solo seriamos amigos, a pesar de todo lo malo que fuiste conmigo, reconozco que as cambiado y eres un ser humano maravilloso, pero no soy mujer para ti.

**-**Perdóname candy, tienes razón solo somos amigos, y como tal te deseo que seas muy feliz con el hombre que as elegido, y cuando me vas a presentar a ese afortunado dueño de tu corazón.

**-.** Esta noche lo sabrás, anunciara nuestro compromiso esperamos casarnos pronto.

Mientras los invitados bailaban alegremente, Alex observaba los movimientos de la joven rubia, no entendía por que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por primera vez una mujer le llamaba poderosamente la atención, mientras al otro lado del salón, Albert observaba como el joven Wilson miraba a su prometida, la cual era el centro de atención de todas las miradas masculinas. El sr. Harris se dio cuenta de la situación y le dijo a su jefe que no era correcto la forma en la que estaba actuando que nunca lo había visto comportarse así.

**-**Señor, perdóneme el atrevimiento pero si sigue viendo a la Srita. Candy de esa manera tendremos problemas con su familia, varios invitados cometan su forma de verla.

**-.** No me importa lo que la gente piensa de mí, además no soy el único que la mira, no puedo creer que alguien como ella se vaya a casar con William.

**-** Según se, ellos se conocen muy bien, el sr. Andrew era el tutor de la Srita. Candice, el esta muy orgulloso de ella, estudio enfermería a pesar de la oposición de su familia, trabaja en el Hospital Santa Juana, como asistente quirúrgico.

**-** Esa joven es una verdadera caja de sorpresas, ¿William fue su tutor?, el me dijo que era su prometida.

**-**. (Harris -Sorprendido) pues es una nueva noticia, jamás pensé que ellos, (pensativo) aunque ahora que lo comenta, la mayoría del tiempo se les veía junto, cenando o en alguna fiesta. Además el Sr. Andrew nunca se le ha visto con otra joven que no sea la Srita. Candice. Eso lo explica todo.

Pasaron los minutos y Albert solicito a los invitados un minuto de silencio.

**Albert. **Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos ustedes su presencia, el motivo de esta fiesta es para anunciar formalmente el compromiso matrimonial de mi sobrino Archibal Corwell Andrew con la hermosa Srita. Annie Briter, la boda se llevara acabo dentro de **5 meses**.

Se escucha aplausos y felicitaciones para la joven pareja. Annie esta mas roja que un tomate, decía una mujer de mediana edad, otra comentaba, se lleva a uno de los solteros mas cotizados del país. Las menos atrevidas comentaban la suerte de la chica. La Sra. Briter estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, su única hija se casaría, el Sr. Briter solo abrazo a su hija y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su futuro yerno, el cual estaba radiante de felicidad.

**Sr. Briter.** (Diciéndole a Archie) te llevas una gran mujer, solo te digo que la cuides, la protejas, ella es mi más grande tesoro.

**-** Lo se señor, pondré todo de mi parte para hacerla inmensamente feliz.

**Sr. Briter**. Eso espero, por que si no te las veras conmigo.

**Annie.** (Acercándose a ellos) papa, archie, que tanto hablan

**-.** Nada mi amor, es solo que tu papa esta preocupado por nuestro futuro

**-.** No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Archie es el hombre que amo y seremos muy felices juntos

**-**. Lo se hija, pero como padre no dejo de preocuparme por tu futuro.

**Sra. Briter** (que había escuchado todo) no te preocupes querido, ellos tendrán que aprender solos a llevar su futuro matrimonio, además ellos se aman y eso es lo que realmente importa.

**Albert.** Felicidades a los 2, espero que esta felicidad le dure para toda la vida.

**Archie.** Gracias tío, yo también te deseo lo mismo.

**Annie. Y** cuando anunciaran su compromiso

**Albert.** Dentro de unos minutos, no quiero arruinar su momento de felicidad.

En ese momento se acerca Candy en compañía de Neil.

**-** Felicidades primo te llevas a una gran mujer.

**-**. Gracias Neil, espero que tu algún día encuentres la felicidad.

**-**eso espero, pero que esperan que no empezar a bailar para celebrar este hermoso acontecimiento. Annie te ves hermosa, primo te llevas un tesoro.

**-.** Gracias Neil, tu como siempre todo un caballero-dijo Annie apenada

Comienza de nuevo la música, Albert, y candy se dirigen a la pista seguidos de Annie y Archie. Y Neil se queda a conversar con algunos hombres de negocios. Bailan tanto que el tiempo pasa rápido, cuando Albert recuerda que tiene otro anuncio que hacer, le dirige su mirada hacia la Sra. Elroy que estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a todos los invitados, al ver a Albert, se disculpa de las personas con las cuales hablaba y se dirige en dirección a su sobrino nieto favorito.

**Tía e**. (dirigiéndose a los invitados) señoras y señores un momento de su atención por favor, es un honor y placer anunciarle a todos los aquí presentes, que mi nieto William Albert Andrew, se a comprometido en matrimonio con la Srita. Candice White. Mi protegida, estoy más que feliz, ya que 2 miembros importantes de la familia se casaran muy pronto.

Los reporteros comienzan toman sus fotos, ya que será el chisme del año dos de los solteros mas cotizados del país, se casarían pronto.

La noche pasa muy rápido y poco a poco los invitados se marchaban de una de las mejores fiestas del año. Pero Alex deseaba despedirse de una rubia que lo tenia muy impresionado, pero accidentalmente se tropezó con Neil legan

**Sean**. Discúlpeme venia distraído

**Neil.** No hay problema, de seguro buscaba a una hermosa dama verdad

**-.**claro como adivino (SORPRENDIDO)

**-**. Por que esa cara pongo yo cuando busco a la mujer que me trae loco. Dijo Neil sonriendo

**-.** Perdón no me e presentado Sean Alexander Wilson, un placer. (Extendiendo su mano)

**-.** Mucho gusto, Neil Legan Andrew (dándole su mano) y disculpa mi pregunta buscas a tu novia o esposa.

**-**. Busco a una bella rubia, su nombre es Candice White,

**-**. Mi prima Candy, bueno Sean y donde la conociste

**-.** La conocí en esta fiesta, y para serte sincero me dejo muy impresionado, lastima que ya se haya comprometido con tu tío.

**-.** Fue una sorpresa para todos, hasta para mí- dijo Neil sinceramente

**-** acaso no sabias nada de su compromiso- dijo Alex sorprendido

**-** No, tanto Candy como Albert son dos personas libres e independientes que no tienen por que darle explicación a nadie, además siempre estaban juntos eran confidentes y grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo era lógico que entre ellos surgiera el amor.

**-** Si tu lo dices, bueno Neil, un placer conocerte, espero volver a verte no tengo conocidos en la ciudad y me gustaría que fueras mi amigo.

**- **Claro, cuando quieras puedes venir a una de nuestras oficinas del consorcio Legan & Legan yo soy el director general y con mucho gusto te atenderé

**-**. Gracias Neil, lo tendré en cuenta. Tendré que irme sin despedirme de tu prima. Nos veremos muy pronto, ya que mi compañía invertirá en el consorcio de tu familia. Que tengas una excelente noche (alejándose)

**-** Igualmente, espero saludarte muy pronto

El hombre se aleja, ya que en la puerta lo espera Harris con el coche listo para salir. A los pocos minutos de irse, candy y albert se acercan a Neil.

**-.** Sobrino por que tan solo, no te vi bailar, ni socializar con nadie

**Neil. **De hecho acabo de hacer un amigo creo que lo conoces se llama Sean Alexander Wilson, por lo que me comento ara negocios con los Andrew, me cayo muy bien, y parece que le impresiono nuestra querida Candy.

**-** Si lo se, me di cuenta cuando se apresuro antes que nadie para sacarla a bailar.

**-** Pero ya te dije amor, que solo acepte bailar con el por que era uno de tus invitados y no quise ser grosera, y no tienes que estar celoso.

**-** No estoy celoso, es solo que pensé que mi novia me concedería el honor de bailar la primera pieza con ella.

**-** Veo que van a comenzar a pelear, mejor me voy los pleitos de enamorados no son buenos para mi autoestima. Mejor me hubiera quedado en la casa a seguir pelando con Elisa.

**-** No lo tomes en serio solo estamos jugando verdad Albert. (Jalando el brazo de Albert)

**-. **Claro que si, es broma sobrino, pero por que no vino tu bella hermana

**-.** Como si no la conocieras tío, la envidia y los celos la matan, además es mejor así no me hubiera gustado que les arruinara la noche a ustedes. Además como mis padres ya escogieron a su futuro esposo esta de pésimo humor. Pero por lo que se es un buen hombre algo mayor que ella pero mi hermanita no se merece más.

**-** No hables así Neil, a pesar de todo el mal que a hecho, Elisa tiene derecho a ser feliz.-dijo Candy

**-.** Candy tiene razón, ojala y ese hombre la haga feliz.

**-** Lo siento por el que no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo. Ja ja ja ja, me despido, buenas noches, me despiden de la Tía, después del anuncio del compromiso no la volvía ver. Por cierto candy me las debes, no me dijiste nada de tu compromiso y eso que somos amigos.

**-** Perdona Neil, pero lo tenía tan en secreto que ni Albert sabia lo que sentía mi corazón.

**-.** Es verdad sobrino, ambos fuimos unos ciegos, pero a Dios gracias que se cayo la venda de los ojos y podemos decirle al mundo lo mucho que nos queremos.

**-** Esta bien los perdono, me retiro hasta pronto, buenas noches.

Se aleja de la feliz pareja, y a la vez pensaba, la cara que pondrá Elisa cuando sepa que el tío se va a casar con Candy, me voy a divertir horrores al verla rabiar, pero me siento muy mal ya que acabo de perder a la mujer que amo, seré feliz al verla a ella feliz, solo espero que el tío Albert la haga feliz, si no se las vera conmigo.

La casa esta casi vacía es de madrugada, solo los sirvientes se encuentran haciendo labores de limpieza. Archie fue a dejar a Annie a su casa, ya que sus padres se habían retirado y el chico se ofreció a llevar a su novia a su casa. Mientras tanto en los jardines de la mansión Andrew una pareja de rubios estaba sentados en una de la bancas cerca de un hermoso rosal.

**-** (Abrazando a la rubia) soy tan feliz, ni en mis sueños más locos imagine el tenerte en mis brazos, nunca pensé que llegaras a amarme.

**-** (Abrazándolo) te amo Albert, nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

**-.** (Pensativo) Ni siquiera por Terry.

**-.** Es algo diferente, el fue mi amor de adolescencia, algo que pertenece al pasado, pero lo tuyo es diferente tu eres mi presente y próximo futuro. Te amo tanto que ciento que mi corazón estallara en mil pedazos si no estas junto a mí.

**-.** En verdad me amas, por que yo siento lo mismo. Y me dolería que confundieras lo que sientes por mí, fui testigo de tu sufrimiento por Terry y se lo mucho que lo amaste.

**-. **Si lo se, pero eso es algo que pertenece al pasado, el eligió su camino y yo tuve que aceptar su decisión, y fue lo mejor para todos, solo espero que el sea feliz, tal y como yo lo soy ahora.

Los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso, para Albert era la culminación de uno de sus mas grandes sueños. Para ella era el inicio de una nueva vida, al fin se sentía en un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, y ese lugar eran los brazos fuertes y amorosos de Albert. El fue el primero en separarse de ella.

**-** Gracias Albert.

**-.** Gracias de que

**-**. Gracias por quererme, por estar conmigo,

**-.** Yo puedo decirte lo mismo, mi princesa.

Volvieron a besarse, pero este beso era diferente, mas apasionado, el exploraba su boca, lentamente, provocando en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido, el estaba en éxtasis, tener en sus brazos a la mujer que mas deseaba era una verdadera tortura. Así que poco a poco se fue separando de ella. Candy deseaba seguir sintiendo los labios de Albert sobre los suyos, y no entendía el por que se alejo de ella.

Aturdida, La joven se fue hacia la casa, había sido la noche más feliz de toda su vida, llego a su habitación y estaba tan emocionada que no podía conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto en el jardín un joven rubio no cabía de la felicidad, aquella también había sido una de las noches más felices de su vida. Y paso un rato contemplando las estrellas las cuales le parecieron más brillantes que antes. Después se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente en todos lo periódicos en la primera página anunciaba el compromiso matrimonial del joven Archibal Corwell Andrew y la Srita. Annie Briter en una fotografía aparecían ambos jóvenes abrazados, dentro de**5 **meses se llevaría acabo la boda en los jardines de la mansión Andrew a lo cual asistiría toda la crema y nata de la sociedad del país. Un poco mas abajo estaba otra fotografía del Sr. William Andrew junto a su prometida la Srita. Candice White anunciando sorpresivamente su compromiso con la bella rubia, el estaba serio pero se le notaba una dulzura en sus ojos, ella esta realmente hermosa y radiante.

NOTA. Hola es mi primer fic, espero y les guste. Doy las gracias a la WarriorQueenFC, por su paciencia y explicarme como subir el capitulo. Y Calemon por ser una fuente de mi inspiración.

Se reciben criticas constructivas y destructivas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**4 PREPARATIVOS DE UNA BODA**_

En cuanto Albert llego a sus oficinas, un sin numero de empleados lo felicitaban por su relación con la hermosa Srita. White, el joven estaba hinchado de orgullo, sabia que tenia una hermosa joya a la cual tendría que cuidar.

En el hospital, las compañeras de Candy le preguntaban de los por menores de la fiesta, la rubia contaba con lujo de detalles, como Albert le había pedido casarse con el. Sus compañeras enfermeras estaban emocionadas, ya que no imaginaban que aquel hombre fuera tan tierno y romántico.

Al finalizar su jornada de trabajo, la joven se despide como siempre de todos sus compañeros de trabajo y en la puerta se sorprende al ver a alguien, que pensó tan pronto como llegara a su casa.

**Albert.** (Sonriendo y con flores en la mano) sorpresa, termine temprano mi trabajo y pensé en venir a buscar a mi novia para ir a casa.

**-** agradable sorpresa, (recibiendo las flores) gracias, (pensativa)

**-.** Pasa algo, no te gusto que viniera por ti.-dijo al ver la cara de la pecosa

**-** No es eso, solo que hoy unas compañeras y yo estuvimos platicando y comentaron algo que me hizo pensar.

**-.** Y cual fue el tema.

**-** Albert, respóndeme con sinceridad,-dijo mirándolo de frente- una vez casados me dejaras seguir con mi profesión de enfermera.

**-. ** Claro que si, por quien me tomas, además gracias a que eres enfermera me recupere de mi amnesia.-dijo mirándola dulcemente

**-.** Gracias – grito mientras lo abrazaba-

**-** Aunque para mi, me encantaría que estuvieras todo el tiempo a mi lado.-dijo el rubio correspondiendo al abrazo- Pero debido a mi trabajo pasaras sola la mayor parte del tiempo es mejor que lo ocupes en algo productivo. Y eso era lo que te preocupaba princesa-dijo tiernamente tocando su barbilla

**-.** Si, por que no habíamos hablado al respecto.

**-**. Sabes que cuenta conmigo para todo, no haría nada en contra de tu voluntad. Además tus deseos son leyes para mí.

Subieron al automóvil del joven donde el chofer los esperaba. Sentados en el asiento trasero del auto ambos jóvenes tomados de las manos, no necesitaban palabras para expresarse, habían creado un lazo de amor tan fuerte que no eran necesario hablar.

Al llegar a la mansión los esperaba la Tía abuela, pero esta vez notaron algo diferente en la anciana, la cual le solicito a Albert hablar a solas. La rubia se despidió y entro a su habitación para tomar un baño y descansar antes de la cena. Mientras tanto en el despach0.

**-.** Usted dirá tía.

**-. **Iré directo al punto William, no puedes seguir viviendo en el mismo techo que tu prometida, es inmoral.

El millonario se quedo inmóvil antes las palabras de su Tía, pero se recupero casi de inmediato.

**-**. Pero tía, que clase de hombre crees que soy. –dijo ligeramente molesto

**-**. Yo se muy bien quien eres, pero también conozco lo que es estar junto al ser que mas se quiere, y prefiero que tu no vayas a caer en la tentación. Además ustedes todavía no han fijado fecha para la boda.

**-.** Si por mí fuera, seria mañana mismo, pero necesito ponerme de acuerdo con Candy

**-**. Entonces hablaremos en la cena, para ponernos de acuerdo para fijar la fecha. Y estoy buscando un lugar para que vivas mientras te casas.

**-.** Esta bien Tía. Haré lo que dices. (Resignado)

Ambos salen del despacho y se dirigen a sus respectivas alcobas.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación Albert, pensaba en lo dicho por su tía. -Que clase de persona cree que soy, jamás le faltaría al respeto a Candy, si ella es lo que mas quiero en este mundo, pero tiene razón, estar solo con ella, es una tentación muy grande, solo Dios sabe cuanto la deseo, que cada beso y caricia que ella me da, quema mi piel haciendo que la desee cada día mas. Desde hace tiempo la he amado en silencio, que tengo miedo a perderla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos están sentados en el comedor.

**TIA**. Y bien, voy hablar en serio con ustedes 2 (refriéndose a los 2 rubios) para cuando será la boda, para saber como organizarla.

**-** la verdad Tía, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de ese asunto, además primero se casan Annie y Archie. Dijo Candy sorprendida

**-** Que te parece tía si la boda es dentro de 3 meses. Dijo Albert tranquilamente

**-**. Me parece precipitado, hay que ver el lugar de la recepción, el vestido, la comida además tú eres el jefe de la familia y como tal debes tener una gran fiesta. Que opinas hija-dijo mirando a la rubia, que casi se ahoga con el agua.

**-** Que es muy pronto, además me gustaría dejar listos mis pendientes en el hospital, me entiendes verdad Albert.

**-** claro que te entiendo, será cuando tú lo digas y estés lista. Dijo el rubio tristemente

**-** Pero no pongas esa cara William, que les parece si la boda es dentro de 1 año, así tendremos tiempo de sobra para tener todo listo.

**-** Lo que ustedes decidan esta bien para mí.-dijo Albert mirando fijamente su copa de agua

**-**pero si Albert, quiere que la boda sea dentro de 3 meses, esta bien para mi, no necesito de una gran fiesta, o un lindo vestido para ser feliz, solo necesito tener presentes a mis amigos y al hombre que amo.-dijo Candy mirando dulcemente a su novio

**-** pero hija, a mi me gustaría que tuvieras una gran fiesta, tal y como lo mereces, as llenado nuestras vida de alegría y satisfacciones que es justo celebrar tan grande acontecimiento.

**-** La tía tiene toda la razón, no veo el por que apresurar las cosas. Además tienes que dejar en orden tus pendientes en el hospital, para nuestro viaje de bodas. Viajaremos por lo menos 7 meses, y así atiendo los negocios en el extranjero.

**-** tanto tiempo. –grito sorprendida la joven

**-** Así es hija, estas cosas tardan meses,

**-**. Este decidido la boda será en 1 año

La cena termina, la tía como siempre después de cenar se dirige a sus habitaciones, no sin antes recordarle a Albert, lo que habían platicado en el despacho. Los novios deciden ir un rato al jardín para estar a solas un momento. Al llegar la joven sorprende al rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo, este asombrado le pregunta.

**-**. Y eso

**-** Es que te amo tanto, que siento que estoy viviendo en uno de mis sueños.

**-** Claro que no es un sueño. Por que de ser así estarías es uno de los míos.

**-** Así que tú también soñabas conmigo

**Albert** (pensando para si) claro, en mis sueños estabas en mis brazos amándonos como si el mañana no existiera. Que besaba cada centímetro de tu piel suave y calida.

**-** Me estas escuchando Albert (dice por 3ra vez)

**-** Que, perdón decías me distraje

**- **Que te perece mi idea de una boda sencilla, en el jardín de las rosas, en Lakewood

**-** Lo que tu digas amor, mi mayor deseo es verte feliz, y como sabes a mi tampoco me gustan esas fiestas de la alta sociedad, donde solo critican quien hizo mas dinero, quien tiene la mejor casa, el mejor negocio, puras frivolidades.

**-** Entonces le diré a la Tía. Se que no estará de acuerdo pero confió en que la podré convencer.

**-**. Solo tú tienes el don de hacer que los demás te obedezcan amor.

**Candy** (sonrojada) entonces dame un beso.

El joven no necesito que le repitieran la orden, la beso lenta y apasionadamente. De pronto el beso se torno mas posesivo, el quería explorar mas y mas, ella estaba como hipnotizada, que no se dio cuenta cuando el ya le estaba besando el cuello y acariciando los hombros. Estaba totalmente perdida en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas para ella, cuando sin querer un pequeño quejido de placer salio de su boca, y fue ahí donde Albert se dio cuenta que si no paraba en ese momento algo mas podría pasar, y apenado se alejo de ella.

**-.** Candy mi amor perdóname, olvide que soy un caballero y ante todo tu eres una dama, pero es que te amo tanto que no puedo soportar mas estar lejos de ti. La tía tiene toda la razón al querer que me vaya a vivir en otro lado, estar a tu lado es una gran tentación.

**-**(sorprendida por lo ultimo dicho por el joven) como que te vas a ir de la casa, es una locura.

**-.** Es lo mejor, para los 2, mira lo que acaba de suceder y para serte sincero no se si podré contenerme por mas tiempo, pero te amo tanto, que lo ultimo que quiero es faltarte al respeto.

**-** cuando se ama tal y como nos amamos no existe ninguna falta de respeto, además no me estoy quejando. Pero yo estoy acostumbrada a verte todos los días, no es justo.

**- **No todo en la vida es justo amor, además no es bien visto por la sociedad que 2 parejas comprometidas en matrimonio vivan bajo el mismo techo.

**-** Tonterías, nosotros vivimos juntos casi un año y no paso nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.

**-** Pero todo era distinto, nadie prestaba atención a nuestras vidas, éramos 2 simple mortales antes los ojos de los demás, todo cambio la sociedad de Chicago conoce nuestras identidades, estamos bajo la mirilla de la gente. Nadie debe de saber que vivíamos Juntos seria un escándalo y la más perjudicada serias tú. Y creerán que esa la razón por la cual me caso contigo.

Continuaron hablando de otros temas, la rubia se despidió de su amado, y se fue a dormir ya que ala mañana siguiente tendría un día muy pesado en el hospital, ya que cada vez llegaban mas heridos del frente de batalla.

El se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado minutos antes, ella no lo rechazo cuando la empezó a besar de esa forma tan atrevida, si no al contrario sintió que se estremecía bajo su toque, lo cual estremeció al hombre, comprobó así que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Ambos durmieron placidamente. Sin imaginar lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Pasaron 2 meses y todos estaban algo nerviosos, ya que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo la boda de Annie y Archie, para las chicas había sido muy cansado ir y venir de tienda en tienda, ya que nada satisfacía los gustos de Annie, Candy como era la madrina la acompañaba a todos lados. Hasta que por fin terminaron de comprar todo para la boda. La rubia extrañaba a su novio al que había visto pocas veces, debido a su trabajo, y su poco tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a Annie ya que le prometió ayudarla con los preparativos de su boda.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros un joven actor se encontraba en la oficina de su socio y maestro el Sr. Robert Hattaway discutiendo los pormenores de la nueva obra a estrenarse.

**5 ADIOS AMOR MIO**

**Robert**. Digas lo que digas, la mejor opción para mi es Otelo. Ya que las otras obras no terminan por convencerme del todo, te robaría protagonismo, además por ser una obra dramática tu talento se aprovecharía mejor.

**-** Se hará lo que tú digas, eres el experto al cabo ya todo me da igual. –dijo Terry sin ganas de hablar

**-** Sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar así Terry-dijo Robert molesto

**-** Lo siento, es mi forma de ser. Dijo el castaño

**-** Podrás engañar a todos menos a mi, esa amargura tuya terminara por destruirte, y lo que es peor arrastras a todos quienes estamos cerca de ti. Se el por que de tu tristeza, es por ella. Pero solo tú decidiste tu camino, nadie te dijo que seria fácil y aun así continuaste.

**Terry. (Triste)** si lo se, pero no tienes idea de cómo la extraño, no se como voy a reaccionar el día que la vuelva a ver. Tengo celos de solo pensar que pueda enamorarse de otro.

**-**. No tienes por que pensar así, de esa forma tan egoísta, si como me contaste ella era tan linda y dulce, es lógico pensar que formara un hogar tendrá hijos, si no es que los tiene ya.

**-** No puede, ella no puede olvidarse de mí.- Dijo Enojado mientras golpeaba el escritorio

**-** (Alzando su tuno de voz) cálmate Terry, no tienes por que comportarte así, acaso piensas que Candy se quedara solterona solo por que terminaron, respóndeme acaso ella no es digna de aspirar el amor de alguien, de ser feliz.

**-. **Claro que se merece toda la felicidad,-dijo Terry tristemente- todos los días sueño que encuentra a alguien mejor que yo, ese fue mi deseo cuando terminamos que fuera feliz. Y no sabes como me atormentan los celos, en mis sueños veo a un hombre que esta siempre junto a ella pero no tiene forma ni color ante mi, el día que yo me entere que esta con alguien mas no se que are, solo te puedo asegurar que voy a odiar a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas.

**-** Y será muy injusto de tu parte. Además tu tienes una esposa y no es justo que pienses en otra estando con ella, Susana solo vive para complacerte.

**- **Si lo se, pero como le explico a mi corazón que es un pecado amarla a como la amo. A ella le debo todo lo que soy, vio en mí al verdadero Terry, me enseño a quererla, pero no me dijo que hacer para olvidarla.

**Robert**. (Sacando un periódico de un cajón) entonces perdóname por esto. Es necesario que veas esto antes de que te enteres por alguien más. (Dándole el periódico, ya que sabia que Terry jamás leía los diarios)

El joven al ver el encabezado se puso pálido. En una de las páginas principales se podía ver una fotografía de Candy muy sonriente en compañía de Neil y Archie, anunciando el compromiso de la rubia con un miembro importante de la Familia Andrew. **a lo que Terry cegado por los celos, creyó que era Neil**, ya que antes su compañera de reparto Karen Kleis, le había dicho que Candy, era novia y futura esposa de Neil Legan, y lo sabia por que estando en Chicago leyó una nota que anunciaba el compromiso de la Srita. White y el joven Legan. Pero Terry nunca le creyó ya que el sabia del desprecio de Candy hacia Neil.

**-** No puede ser, ese infeliz se va a casar con ella. No lo creo esto es una mentira, no lo acepto, la están obligando ella no puede amar a ese infeliz no lo acepto.

**Robert.** (Sujetándolo por los brazos) cálmate, nadie tiene que verte así. Ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida sea con quien sea y eso a ti no debe de molestarte

**Terry**. (Llorando, abraza a su maestro) tan poco signifique en su vida que ya otro ocupa el lugar que una vez tuve en su corazón.

**-**. Algún día tenia que pasar hijo, tu eres un hombre casado, ella es libre era lógico pensar que algún día se casaría, además entre ustedes 2 ya todo estaba dicho, te decidiste por Susana, NO por Candice.

**-** Por que me lastimas así, yo por eso no leo los diarios ni las revistas, para no saber nada de ella ni de su poderosa familia.

**- **Aun hay mas, ese diario es de hace 2 meses, (tomando otro periódico) este es de ayer. Ahí veras el rostro del hombre de tus pesadillas. Todo esto lo hago para ver si así entras en razón y empiezas a comportarte como un hombre.

Con manos temblorosas Terry toma el periódico y en primera plana ve la cara del hombre de sus pesadillas.

**Terry. No puede ser. ¿El? Traidor –grito-**

_**El diario tenía una foto de la feliz pareja. Albert y Candy ambos con una gran sonrisa y felizmente abrazados, ella estaba elegantemente vestida y el con un traje oscuro y un nuevo corte de cabello lo cual lo hacia ver muy joven y atractivo**_**.**

El joven actor fijo su mirada en un punto de aquella enorme oficina, sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que el las pudiera controlar. Su corazón estaba en mil pedazos ahora si había perdido para siempre el amor de su vida. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir la urgente necesidad de llenarse con alcohol para poder así olvidar su dolor. Con un rápido movimiento se limpió los ojos y salio rápidamente del lugar dejando atrás a un Robert confundido con su reacción.

**-** candy como quisiera poder olvidarte así como tu te olvidaste de mi. En cuanto a ti Albert nunca pensé que me fueras a traicionar de esa manera, todo este tiempo estuviste enamorado de ella y esperaste hasta que lograste que se fijara en ti, como me gustaría romperte la cara.

Vago por las calles de New York, hasta que entro en un bar. Bebió hasta emborracharse, los recuerdos de su amor pasado torturaban su mente. En sus pensamiento solo estaba el por que lo había olvidado, luego el mismo se recriminaba que ella estaba en todo su derecho de ser feliz, ya que el se había decidido estar con otra solo por el sentido del deber y gratitud.

Mientras tanto Robert le informaba a una muy angustiada Eleonor sobre la forma en la que Terry había tomado la noticia.

**-** Pero por que se lo dijiste, no tenias derecho Robert, Terry debe estar destrozado

**- **Tarde o temprano lo tendría que saber, además solo 3 personas sabemos el por que del sufrimiento de tu hijo, ya no es un niño por Dios, debe de aprender a responsabilizarse de sus decisiones.

**-**. Lo se, pero no soy ajena a su sufrimiento, me duele ver lo infeliz que es.

**-** En eso es lo único en que no podemos ayudarlo, el escogió su camino. Además esa joven tiene el derecho de ser feliz, no es justo para ella esperar por el amor de Terry, además ambos tomaron la decisión de separarse.

**-**. Tienes razón, han pasado casi 2 años desde su separación, ella es tan bella, tan buena, y tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz.

EL joven Granchester llegaba a su casa completamente ebrio, el mayordomo lo ayudo a ir a su habitación, ya en ella lo deposito en la cama profundamente dormido. Sumido en el mas profundo de sus sueños, el joven Terry veía a la dueña de su corazón en brazos de la persona que el creía su amigo. Y así hablando en sueños decía.

**-** Espero que logres ser feliz en sus brazos, te lo mereces, cumple la promesa que me hiciste se muy feliz. Aunque no sea a mi lado.

Continuaba hablando, cuando una joven apoyada de unas muletas entraba a la habitación, al escuchar que su esposo hablaba en sueños, se acerco para escuchar lo que hablaba, grande fue su sorpresa al escucharlo hablar.

**Susana** (pensando) esta pensando en ella, no la olvida ni en sueños, ni aun estando casado conmigo deja de pensar en ella. Pero lo amo tanto que me conformo con estar solamente a su lado.

Se acurruco a su lado sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Terry contra el suyo, cuando de pronto el joven actor se levanto, pero victima del Alcohol le pareció que una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rizado con pecas en la nariz y brillante sonrisa estaba en su cama.

**-** Candy amor mió estas aquí junto a mi, júrame que no me volverás a abandonar, no te cases por favor, fui un tonto al dejarte ir déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.

**Susana**. (Fingiendo la voz) si amor, aquí estoy y nunca te abandonare. (Pensando) Candy se va a casar.

A la vista de la gente los Granchester eran un matrimonio normal y aparentemente feliz, pero tras la puerta Terry nunca había cumplido con sus deberes de esposo. Y Susana vio en ese momento la forma de que Terry la amara creyendo que era Candy. En base a su ilusión el joven lentamente empezó a besar a una muy sorprendida Susana, ya que nunca imagino que Terry fuera tan apasionado, sus besos fueron cada vez más exigentes y poco a poco empezó a despojar a la joven de sus ropas. Mientras lo hacia decía

**-** Te amo candy, no e podido olvidarte. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde al dejarte ir, te amo.

**-** no tengo nada que perdonarte, solamente ámame.

**- **Candy mi amor, no sabes cuanto te e deseado. Júrame que solo serás mía y de nadie mas

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se levanto con un horrible dolor de cabeza y la boca seca victima de la resaca, pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al recordar el sueño que había tenido, había hecho suya a Candy y se sentía en la gloria. Cuando de pronto sintió el movimiento de un cuerpo junto al suyo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Susana placidamente dormida a su lado.

De pronto los hechos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente golpeando su corazón y destrozando sus ilusiones, no fue a Candy a quien le había hecho el amor sino a Susana. Todavía impresionado no vio como Susana despertaba.

**-** buenos días mi amor- dijo Susana aun adormilada

**-** que haces aquí-dijo Terry casi a punto de un infarto

**-** Llegaste muy tarde anoche, pensé que dormías, escuche voces entre, y estabas hablando en sueños, la llamabas a ella cuando de pronto me tomaste entre tus brazos y me amaste como nunca pensé que lo harías. (Llorando)

**-** Perdóname no fue mi intención estaba muy tomado-Dijo a modo de disculpa

**-** Lo se, no era a mi a quien amabas, se que imaginabas que era a ella a quien poseías. Pero no me arrepiento por lo que paso, será mi recuerdo, haber sido feliz entre tus brazos aunque solo haya sido una ilusión.

**-** De ahora en adelante tratare de hacerte feliz, -dijo tristemente el castaño

**-** No Terry en el amor no es cuestión de tratar sino de sentir, anoche lo comprendí, será mejor que nos llevemos lo mejor posible, para que nuestra separación sea en los mejores términos.

**-** Pero que dices Susana

**-**. Es mejor que nos divorciemos, no quiero hacerte mas daño, se que estas conmigo por deber y no por amor, ella se llevo tu alma y corazón, cosas que yo por mas que te ame nunca tendré.

**-** Eres mi esposa y mi obligación es estar junto a ti, cuidarte y protegerte

**-**. Terry el amor es un don no una obligación, lo comprendí de la peor de las formas, búscala pídele perdón y se feliz con ella antes de que sea tarde.

**- **No sabes lo que dices, además ella se va a casar con otro, será feliz, no veo por que nosotros no. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir, de ahora en adelante pondré todo de mi parte para hacerte feliz, es hora de que Candy quede en el pasado, tu Susana eres mi presente y futuro

**-**. Lo dices en serio (abrazándolo) gracias terry, te amo,

**Terry** abraza a Susana, pero en el fondo de su corazón se despide de su pecosa. - mi amor, deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, que Albert te de toda la felicidad que yo soñaba alguna vez poder darte, A dios a mi pasado y único amor.


	3. LOCURA DE AMOR

**ADVERTENCIA.**

"**El siguiente capitulo, contiene escenas con contenido erótico".**

_**6 LOCURA DE AMOR**_

Días después en una prestigiosa universidad, 2 jóvenes discutían sobre su futuro.

**Archie**. Pero Neil, no veo por que tienes que irte del país, si tienes un buen puesto en las empresas de tu padre, prácticamente tienes tu futuro resuelto.

**-** Lo se, pero necesito probarme a mi mismo que puedo salir adelante por mis propios meritos

**-**. Veo que as madurado, no queda nada de aquel tipo grosero, vil y miserable.-dijo riendo el rubio

**Neil **(riendo) gracias por pensar así de mí, pero si he cambiado, y precisamente por eso me tengo que alejar por un tiempo, me iré después de la boda de Candy y el tío Albert.

**-**. Ya veo te vas por que no resistirás ver a Candy feliz con el tío.

**-** Así es, fuera del país será más fácil olvidarme de ella.

**-** Veras que pronto te enamoraras de alguien que te corresponda, y Candy será un bello recuerdo en tu vida.

**-** Eso espero primo, pero tus estas de lo más tranquilo en vísperas de tu boda

**-**. Eso es lo que tú piensas, estoy de lo más nervioso ciento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar.

**Neil. (**RIENDO) Vaya, que bien lo disimulas

**-**. No te rías, algún día te veré en mi lugar y disfrutare el momento.

**-** no eres el único nervioso, la pobre Annie esta que no la calienta ni el sol, el otro día la vi junto con Candy de compras y por la cara de esta no la estaba pasando nada bien, al parecer tu novia le hacia la vida de cuadros a su futura madrina.

**-**. Lo se, esta tan estresada, nunca pensé que casarse fuera tan difícil. Pero el consuelo que me queda es que todo terminara pronto. Y estaré feliz de ser un hombre casado.

Continuaron hablando sobre su próxima graduación, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

**Enfermera.** Candy ya termino tu guardia, ahora si puedes irte a descansar tienes permiso por tiempo indefinido, te lo as ganado. El Doctor. Lenan te llamara cuando se te necesite.

**-.** Gracias Nancy la verdad si necesito descansar.

Ya en la salida del Hospital una figura conocida para ella la esperaba.

**Candy**. (Corriendo a abrazar a Albert) Albert mi amor que sorpresa

**Albert. (**Sorprendido abrazándola) claro no podía permitir que mi futura esposa se fuera sola a la casa, además vine para invitarte a cenar

**-.** Te atreves a invitarme sabes que mi apetito es muy grande y te puedo llevar a la ruina

**-**, no te preocupes correré el riesgo. Arruinado estaría si no estuvieras conmigo.

Llegaron a una hermosa casa que Albert habitaba, ya que por orden de la Tía no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que candy. Al entrar la joven se quedo maravillada al ver la casa, era pequeña con solo 2 niveles. 3 cuartos principales una cocina espaciosa, un recibidor un estudio y una sala con chimenea al centro y con un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera.

**-**. Que linda casa,

-. Gracias la tía tubo la difícil tarea de buscarla,

**-** Que buen gusto, pero esta algo retirada de la ciudad

**-** Por eso mismo le escogió para así poder evitar la tentación de verte cuando quisiera, es una crueldad de su parte tenerme alejado de ti mucho tiempo.

**-.** Es cierto pero si queremos hacer las cosas como Dios manda tenemos que obedecer.

**-.** Tienes razón. Iré a ver la cena, no te vayas a ir. Dijo sonriente el rubio

**-** No te preocupes no iré a ningún lado

Al cabo de unos minutos el joven regreso.

**-**. Listo, podemos pasar a comer al jardín

El joven Andrew estaba increíblemente apuesto con una camisa blanca de vestir y un pantalón negro, la joven se quedaba sin habla cada vez que su novio se acercaba a ella.

Tomándola de la mano la condujo al jardín donde estaba una mesa hermosamente adornada con flores y velas. Como todo un caballero Albert jalo la silla para su novia pudiera sentarse, a la joven le encantaba las caballerosidad de su novio.

Al terminar la cena los jóvenes comenzaron hablar sobre su futuro junto.

**-**. Gracias por la cena en verdad todo estuvo delicioso,

**-** Me alegra que te haya gustado, todo fue preparado pensando en ti

**- **Gracias, pero no debes de consentirme tanto por que me puedo malcriar.

**-** Candy desde hace días he querido hacerte una pregunta Donde te gustaría vivir cuando nos casemos.-dijo el rubio perdiendo su sonrisa

**-** La verdad no lo había pensado, donde tu decidas esta bien para mi con tal de estar a tu lado

**-**. Tenía pensado vivir en la mansión, por que no quiero dejar sola a la tía que te parece

**-.** Tienes toda la razón, la tía Elroy estará sola, ya que Archie y Annie se irán a vivir a la casa que les obsequiaron sus padres.

**-** Así es, además debido a su salud es mejor no dejarla sola, y como tenemos una enfermera en la familia, me ahorrare el sueldo de una enfermera, que buen hombre de negocios soy verdad (riendo)

**-** no debe de tomar la salud de la Tía a juego amor, además me preocupa, cada día la veo más pálida y débil, no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo.

**-** Entonces esta decidido viviremos con la Tía en la mansión. De pronto el joven se arrodilla frente a ella, sorprendiéndola, del bolso de su pantalón extrae una pequeña caja color negra. Toma esto es para ti, del interior de la caja saca un hermoso anillo de diamantes en forma de corazón.

**-** Albert es hermoso, no debiste-dijo la pecosa saliendo de la sorpresa

**-** Es tu anillo de compromiso, ya que has aceptado ser mi esposa, de ahora en adelante tráelo contigo siempre. Es el símbolo de nuestro amor

**-** (Llorando de felicidad) no se que decir, no tengo nada que darte es tan bello, gracias (abrazándolo)

**-** No digas nada, solo quiéreme a como yo te quiero, tu amor es todo lo que necesito, te amo tanto que me gustaría casarme contigo mañana mismo.

**-** Sabes que tenemos que esperar varios meses para casarnos.

Ambos se dan un beso, pero el amor que sienten está grande que sienten la necesidad de ir más allá de lo permitido.

Sus besos son cada vez mas apasionados y nuevamente el, es el primero en separarse de ella.

**-** Será mejor que te lleve a la casa, o de lo contrario no respondo por mis actos. Todo este tiempo sin ti fue una tortura, estar a tu lado es mí mas grande sueño, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.

**- (**Respirando agitada). Yo también deseo estar a tu lado**.** (Sonrojada)

**-.** (Emocionado) entonces que te parece si nos casamos en estos días, ya que la semana que viene saldré en un viaje de negocios y regresare justamente para la boda de Archie. No soporto el tenerte lejos de mí.

**-**. (Sonrojada) pero Albert, que cosas dices

**-**. Casémonos tu y yo, que sea algo intimo, sin miedo a ser criticados por la sociedad, tengamos una boda solo para dos, con Dios como testigo del amor que nos profesamos, que te parece.

**-** Me gusta la idea, yo también no soporto estar sin ti, además no quiero dejar escapar mi felicidad esta vez. (Sonrojada y mirando al piso)

**Albert. **(Alegre la toma entre sus brazos) gracias amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

2 días pasaron desde aquella romántica cena, esa tarde Candy y Albert decidieron ir a ver la iglesia en la cual tenían pensado hacer su boda.

**-** No te parece hermosa -dijo Albert mirando el pequeño edificio, los vitrales y la luz reflejada en ellos le dan un aspecto calido y misterioso.

**-** Espero que el día de la boda este así como hoy, la luz de sol entrando por la puerta iluminando todo el recinto. Dijo la pecosa mirando la puerta

**-**. Yo espero que estés más hermosa que el día de hoy.

Candy. (Sonrojada) pero que cosas dices.

**-.** Es la verdad, eres la mitad que me faltaba.

-. No sigas por que te lo voy a creer

**-** Créelo amor es lo que significas para mi.

-. Y tu para mi eres mi todo, jamás pensé que podía amarte de esta manera.

Hubieran continuado hablando sobre lo mucho que se amaban a no ser por la interrupción del sacerdote que los llamaba.

**Sacerdote**. Bueno días, en que puedo servirle señor Andrew

**Albert.** Padre nosotros hemos traído los papeles para la ceremonia

**Sacerdote.** Pero hijo, según tengo entendió la boda será dentro de unos meses

**Candy**. Tiene razón padre, pero deseamos tener todo listo, para que no nos ganen las prisas

**Sacerdote**. Entiendo déjeme ver los documentos (toma la carpeta que Albert le ofrece y revisa los documentos) bien todo esta en orden, si ustedes quieren los puedo casar ahora mismo.-dijo divertido el hombre

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al escuchar lo dicho por el párroco.

**-** De hecho a eso hemos venido padre para que nos case.-dijo Albert levemente nervioso

**Sacerdote**. Por que la prisa hijos míos. No me digan que tienen….

**-** No padre, no piense mal,-se apresuro Candy en contestar- la verdad es que el amor que sentimos es tan grande, que es difícil para nosotros estar separados.

**-** Por favor padre, yo amo a Candy con todo mi corazón, y mi deseo más grande es que sea mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios. Además dentro de poco saldré en un largo viaje y no la veré hasta mi regreso.

**-** Si padre por favor, queremos hacer bien las cosas, de todos modos tendremos una gran fiesta en unos meses, esta ceremonia será solo para nosotros 2.

En toda su vida al servicio de Dios el sacerdote Henry Morgan no había visto a una pareja con esa mirada tan enamorada que ambos jóvenes se dirigían.

**-** Ustedes ganan, a través de sus ojos puedo ver el inmenso amor que ambos sienten y será un placer y honor el poder casarlos. Además sabía que a eso habían venido.

Albert y candy (gritan al mismo tiempo) gracias padre Morgan.

Y así una gloriosa mañana **del 14 de Agosto contraía matrimonio la Srita. Candice White y el Sr. William Albert Andrew, en el más absoluto de los secretos**, teniendo únicamente a Dios como su testigo.

La novia estaba radiante de felicidad, su azul con blanco acentuaban el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas sus ojos brillaban de felicidad haciéndola parecer un verdadero ángel, antes los ojos de un Albert que la veía como un ser irreal y pensaba que tal vez al tocarla desaparecería.

El novio de lo más formal, ante los ojos de ella estaba mas alto, increíblemente guapo, nunca había sentido un sentimiento que reflejaba miedo y emoción a la vez.

El padre Morgan repetía las oraciones que cientos de veces había dicho a parejas que anteriormente había unido.

**-** William Albert Andrew, aceptas por esposa a Candice White para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe.

**-**Mirando a la Joven con ternura acepto.

**-**Candice White, acepta por esposo a William Albert Andrew, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y lo adverso todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe.

**-** Si padre acepto

**Padre**. Los anillos por favor.

-. Los anillos Albert, no los tenemos-dijo la rubia con susto

**-**. (Sacando una caja azul) aquí están, pensaste que olvidaría algo tan importante para ambos, no soy tan despistado como tu

**Candy**. (Sorprendida) gracias

**-.** No hay nada que agradecer, además es mi deber como tu esposo.

**Sacerdote**. Bien los anillos.

**-**. Yo, William Albert Andrew _**te entrego este anillo a ti Candice White. Como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad, juro que te amare todos lo días de mi vida, pido a Dios inteligencia, y sabiduría para afrontar con éxito las pruebas que nos ponga la vida. Te amo mi ángel.**_

**Sacerdote**. Hija ahora tu.

**-** (Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) _**yo, Candice White, te entrego este anillo, como muestra del gran amor que siento por ti, juro amarte y serte fiel todos los días de mi vida, pido a Dios ser la mejor esposa y perfecta compañera. Te amo mí príncipe.**_

**Sacerdote**. Bien, por el poder que me brinda la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer, ahora son solo uno, Señor y señora Andrew

El sacerdote no pudo terminar la frase ya que Albert se le adelanto y estaba besando a la novia. Al término de ese largo beso.

**Padre.** Felicidades hijos míos, su unión es bendecida por Dios.

**Candy**. (Depositando un beso en la mejilla del sacerdote) gracias padre Morgan por hacer de este el día mas feliz de toda mi VIDA.

Ambos jóvenes salen de la iglesia abrazados, ella todavía no cree en lo que acaba de pasar, es la Sra. Andrew y el ahora es el dueño absoluto del corazón de la joven.

**-**. Iremos a casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti.-Dijo emocionado Albert

**-.** Que clase de sorpresa

**-** Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa.

Al llegar, todo parecía normal pero Albert le pidió que lo esperara un momento en el jardín, la joven estaba sentada en una pequeña banca cuando su esposo volvió por ella minutos después. Al entrar a la casa la joven se llevo una gran sorpresa, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, la estancia solo estaba iluminada por pequeñas lámparas y el piso estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas de varios colores, que hacían un camino el cual terminaba en una mesa elegantemente adornada.

La joven estaba asombrada, nunca imagino que su ahora esposo fuera tan romántico y detallista.

**-.** Es hermoso Albert, muy hermoso no debiste

**-** Te mereces eso y más, ahora eres mi esposa, Dios mió nunca creí poder llamarte así.

**-**. Yo jamás imagine oírte decirme así, me siento entre nubes, lo malo es que no podré gritar que soy tu esposa por ahora.

**-. **Para mi será una tortura el no poder abrazarte y besarte delante de los demás, pero no me arrepiento, estoy feliz de poder llamarte mi esposa. Te amo tanto mi amor.

**-.** También te amo Albert, no se como pude estar tan ciega por tanto tiempo, ahora veo con claridad que siempre te ame, por eso cada vez que algo malo me pasaba necesitaba tu presencia, tu abrazo, tus palabras de aliento fui tan tonta (abrazándolo)

**-** No digas eso amor, ambos fuimos unos ciegos, yo por mi temor a tu rechazo se me hubiera roto el corazón con una negativa tuya. Pero ahora doy gracias por que estas a mi lado.

**-. **Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

**-** Tú me haces feliz.

Se sentaron a comer, solos en la esa enorme casa, sin que nada los perturbara recordaron los días en los ambos Vivian juntos, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, habían creado un lenguaje que solo ellos 2 entendían, las miradas y los gestos decían mas que mil palabras. Sin imaginar lo que les deparaba el futuro disfrutaban a solas su mágico momento. Horas después el cielo se lleno de feos nubarrones anunciando una terrible tormenta.

Dentro de la casa una joven rubia pensaba que se hace cuando se esta a solas con su esposo. Nerviosa se acerco a la ventana pero solo vio las gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra la ventana. Su esposo la había dejado sola un momento mientras ella levantaba los platos y los depositaba en la cocina.

Candy (pensativa) que alegría tan grande, nunca imagine este momento, que hacer cuando sus besos derriten mi cuerpo, su mirada se adentra en mi alma y me roba la voluntad, lo único que se es que lo amo y todo será maravilloso estando a su lado. Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas al imaginarse en los brazos de Albert.

De pronto sintió las manos de Albert sobre sus hombros.

**-**. Te ves hermosa, (lentamente la giro para que estuvieran de frente, y la beso)

Ella estaba como hipnotizada, los besos de Albert eran cada vez mas dulces y apasionados, solamente se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos hacia su ahora marido, temblaba de emoción al sentir sus caricias y se apeno por su falta de pudor.

El al notarla como asustada le pregunto.

**-.** No te asustes pequeña, -dijo acariciando su cabello-no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras, jamás haría algo en contra de tu voluntad. Te deseo pero respetare tu decisión. Y puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras

**-**. Lo se, pero yo también deseo estar contigo, al igual que tu deseas estar conmigo.

(La muchacha se sonrojo al escucharse hablar así).

**-** Esta segura- dijo el rubio ocultando su emoción

**-.** Completamente segura.

La tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa, ella nerviosa solo cerraba los ojos y abrazaba el cuello de su amado.

Al llegar a la habitación Candy abrió los ojos cuando Albert la bajo al suelo, quedo sin habla, toda la recamara estaba iluminada con solo 12 velas distribuidas estratégicamente creando un ambiente intimo, al centro había una gran cama la cual estaba cubierta con cientos de pétalos rojos y en el centro un corazón blanco hecho de pétalos de dulces candís, el aroma de los pétalos inundaban la habitación.

**-** Es lo más bello que e visto en mi vida.-dijo la joven emocionada

**-** Algo tenía que hacer mientras me esperabas. Me costo muchísimo trabajo convencer al viejo Whitman para que me diera las rosas de Lakewood, y las trajera aquí sin que nadie lo viera, y darle 3 días libre a los empleados de esta casa, solo para darle esta sorpresa a usted Sra. Andrew te gusta verdad.

**Candy.** (Con lagrimas en los ojos) gracias albert, la verdad no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento. (Lo abraza)

**-.** No llores pequeña, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.

- Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y deposita un tierno beso, que poco a poco se torna más apasionado, ambos perdidos en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas para ambos. El sabe que tiene que ser lo mas tierno posible ya que para ella será su primera vez, así que con ternura y pasión a la vez acaricia los hombros de ella, tratando así de calmar las ansias de poseerla en ese momento. Ella al sentir las manos de el sobre su cuerpo tiembla, consiente de lo que pasara ya que como enfermera sabe la teoría, pero jamás imagino como seria en la practica.

Sin dejar de acariciarla empieza a besarle el cuello, el olor a rosas y el perfume que ella usaba en ese momento lo éxito mucho mas, ella se dejaba llevar por el, estaba tan perdida en ese mar de sensaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando el la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y la deposito en la cama.

Volvía a besarla, de pronto se detuvo la miro a los ojos, vio el verde mas hermoso de toda su vida, ella se perdió en ese azul misterioso, comenzó a besarle el cuello, el cual era tan suave y cremoso que se tomo su tiempo besándolo, ella estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta cuando el, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su vestido, los ojos de el brillaron al ver el cuerpo de ella semidesnudo, ya que solamente tenia puesto su corsé, y sonrío para así, ya que su amada esposa usaba muy ajustada su prenda aprisionando así la voluptuosidad de sus pechos, poco a poco fue soltando las cintas dejando en libertad esos senos que el sabia hermosos. Y ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que el la estaba desnudando, instintivamente se llevo las manos al pecho, gesto que a el le pareció divertido.

**-.** No te cubras, déjame verte, eres una mujer muy hermosa, no sabes las veces que e deseado verte así, tocarte

**-** Tengo miedo A decepcionarte, se que mi cuerpo no es perfecto y

**-** Mi amor no me as decepcionado, - la interrumpió – tu cuerpo es muy hermoso, y perfecto para mi.

Y al decir esto la beso, ella se dejo llevar de nuevo y el termino de desnudarla. Poco a poco empezó a besarle el pecho, y la respiración de ella se hacia cada vez mas agitada, Albert estaba lleno de orgullo al saber que seria el primer hombre en la vida de Candy, y deseaba que la primera vez fuera inolvidable para ambos, cuando de pronto ella en un gesto instintivo le comenzó a acariciar el pecho que tenia semi descubierto, ya que se había soltado varios botones de su camisa, al sentir en su piel las manos de la joven un calor recorrió su espina dorsal que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de placer, que alerto a la joven que su caricia inocente había hecho estragos en el cuerpo de su esposo.

La camisa salía volando del lecho dejando desnudo el torso del hombre, lo cual sorprendió a la joven ya que vio los músculos bien definidos de su amado, es cierto como enfermera había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos pero de personas ajenas a ella. Pero este era distinto el torso de su amado la hizo sonrojarse.

**-** Por favor acaríciame como lo hiciste

Candy nerviosa y sonrojada, hizo lo que el le pidió, lo acaricio pero eso no era suficiente, y cuando llego al cinturón de su pantalón comenzó a desabrocharlo acariciando la cintura del joven, el estaba tan perdido en sus sensaciones, cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer que ahora ella tenia el control de la situación a lo que en un rápido movimiento comenzó de nuevo acariciar el cuello de la joven, depositando tiernos besos, hasta que tomo con una de sus manos el seno derecho de ella, y besaba su boca, las caricias de el en su seno y sus besos la estaban llevando al éxtasis, de pronto él dejo la boca de ella y besaba su cuello bajando hacia el pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, el sentirlo en la parte mas vulnerable de su cuerpo la hizo sentir un placer diferente al que había experimentado hacia unos momentos, por instinto arqueo su cuerpo y el entendió que ella estaba gozando enormemente al igual que el.

La respiración agitada de ella, le indico que ya era el momento, termino de quitarse el pantalón que cayo al piso así que lentamente se fue colocando encima de ella, y la fue penetrando lentamente, ella al sentir que invadían su intimidad, sintió un pequeño dolor y unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieron de su cuerpo, el se quedo quieto por un momento, mientras sus cuerpos se adaptaban aprovecho para besarla de nuevo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había besando, y sus besos cada vez tenían un sabor diferente mas dulces y satisfactorios, quietos a como estaban decía.

**-**. Te amo, mi princesa,

**-.** Te amo, mi príncipe

**-. **Juro que pasare el resto de mí vida haciéndote la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**-.** Soy la mujer más feliz al estar a tu lado

Ambos continuaron con la danza que sus cuerpos habían postergado, las embestidas de el eran cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes, ella abrazaba a su amado con ambas piernas, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima del placer, no había nada que los pudiera separar, no tenia fantasmas con quien pelear, Candy era completamente suya en cuerpo y alma. Y así ambos exhaustos y satisfechos se entregaron al sueño que los abrumaba.

Las horas pasaron ambos dormidos abrazados, cuando un movimiento alerto a Albert, Candy se movía para acomodarse junto a el, la veía como hipnotizado, el cabello de ella se extendía por toda la almohada verla dormir placidamente libre y sin preocupaciones era una de la experiencias mas hermosas de su vida. Con amor acariciaba el cabello de la joven, ella al sentir la caricia en sus cabellos abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos verdes se posaron en esos ojos azul intenso, no hablaron ambos estaban muy ocupados mirándose.

-. Buenos días mi príncipe

**- ** El más maravilloso de mi vida Sra. Andrew (mirándola fijamente)

**-. **Que tanto me miras-dijo mientras se cubría con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo

**-. **No te miro, te admiro, grabo en mi memoria este momento. Ya te he dicho que te amo

-. No me los as dicho y lo extraño

**-**. Pues te lo diré una y mil veces te amo, te quiero, nunca me cansare de decirlo, eres la mujer de mi vida la unica.

La besa de nuevo, y poco a poco la pasión vuelve a encenderse dentro de ellos, se amaron hasta el cansancio, el por que pasaría semanas sin verla, ella por que ya empezaba a extrañarlo y todavía faltaban 3 días para despedirse. Y se hubieran quedado así por días amándose, pero sus estómagos comenzaron a protestar y no tuvieron mas remedio que levantarse. Como el caballero que es Albert busco entre los cajones de su habitación alguna prenda para dársela a su esposa, ya que no tenia con que cambiarse y su hermoso vestido azul con blanco había terminado en el piso totalmente arrugado. Consiente del pudor de su esposa, le paso una camisa para que cubriera su desnudez. Pero la camisa era tan grande que Albert comenzó a reír.

**-.** Que te parece tan gracioso-dijo la rubia mirándose de pies a cabeza- me veo mal

**-** En que jamás imagine verte vestida así. Pensándolo mejor desvestida así.

**-.** No te burles, que tu tampoco estas tan vestido que digamos.

Albert solamente tenía puesto su pantalón y el torso desnudo el cabello revuelto, y ante los ojos de ella estaba muy atractivo. En un rápido, movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos y giro con ella por toda la habitación, entre risas y besos bajaron hacia la cocina a prepararse su desayuno.

Como en los viejos tiempos ambos cocinaron un nutritivo desayuno. Ella colocaba los platos en la mesa, se sentía tan completa, llena de alegría, tenia una mirada distinta ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, todo le parecía distinto, le dolía todo el cuerpo en especial aquellos lugares poco comunes, de pronto comenzó a sentir un poco de frió. Se sentó en aquella enorme mesa, cuando de pronto Albert salio de la cocina cargando la comida, a lo que rápidamente se levanto.

**-.** No te levantes pequeña, yo serviré el desayuno

-. Me estas malcriando mucho mi amor.

**-** Y así será siempre y cuando se porte usted bien esposa mía seré su esclavo.

**-.** Entonces vaya acostumbrándose a vivir en la esclavitud, por que me portare tan bien que jamás querrá separarte de mí.

Ambos ríen ante el comentario dicho por ella.

**-.** No sabes cuanto soñé con estar así junto a ti, preparándote el desayuno, verte dormir, despertar a tu lado.

**-.** Y desde cuando, soñabas todas esas cosas tan bellas.-dijo la joven sorprendida

**-**Veras cuando deje el departamento en el que vivíamos, sabía que no tenía esperanzas de obtener tu amor, ya que tú todavía estabas muy enamorada y herida debido a tu separación con Terry. Y como ya había recuperado la memoria más imposible aun ya que era tu padre adoptivo, y pensaba que solo me veías como el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste, estaba seguro que tú me rechazarías si te confesaba que me estaba enamorando de ti por eso me fui. Y partir de ese momento solo soñaba con una vida a tu lado, y me resigne a tener solamente tu amistad.-dijo Albert perdido en sus recuerdos.

-No tienes idea de cuanto sufrí al descubrir que me habías abandonado, el mundo se me vino encima, me sentí tan sola, tan abandonada, ya te amaba pero estaba tan ciega, tan confundida, tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado mi separación con Terry y luego tu abandono, te busque como loca, hasta que otro duro golpe llamo mi atención, la muerte de Steve termino con el poco valor que me quedaba, no tienes idea de cómo necesitaba tus abrazo, tus palabras de aliento.

**-. **Deseaba estar junto a ti en esos momentos, pero se acercaba el día de mi presentación ante la sociedad y nadie debía verme hasta esa fecha.-dijo Albert perdido en sus recuerdos- Sufrí mucho por la muerte de Steve pero ya nada podía hacer, solamente vi desde lejos el funeral de mí querido sobrino.

Guardo silencio, cuando noto que ella se ponía triste, y mejor cambio la conversación a otras más agradables.

**-**. Pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, empecemos a comer que la comida se enfría.

Comieron igual que la noche anterior en silencio, ella se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada de Albert, ella pensaba en lo increíblemente guapo que estaba su esposo. Siempre lo noto pero ahora lo veía más atractivo, no cabía duda de lo mucho que lo ama. Terminando de comer ella levanto los platos y los llevo a la cocina. Estaba nerviosa sentía un poco de frió, para calmarse empezó a lavar los platos, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

**Candy**. (Riendo) que tantos me ves,

**-** Lo hermosa que eres, me siento muy orgulloso de ser tu esposo, pero deja esos platos, el servicio se encargara de limpiar

-. Claro que no, me gusta hacerlo. Además ya termine

**-.** Vamos al salón principal, encendí la chimenea por que esta haciendo un poco de frió, parece de noche allá fuera esta cayendo una terrible tormenta, dudo que deje de llover por unos días.

Salieron de la cocina en dirección a la sala donde la chimenea mantenía calido el lugar, sentados frente al fuego ligeramente abrazados. Ella hundía su cara en el pecho de el, aspiraba su aroma, ese perfume de maderas y madre selva muy característico de Albert, amante de la naturaleza. El por su parte acariciaba los interminable rizos de ella, así permanecieron por un tiempo hasta que sin querer Candy se durmió en el regazo de Albert.

El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido. Al cabo de unas horas ambos despertaron victimas del frió, ya que ella solamente tenia puesta la camisa de el, y Albert solo usaba su pantalón.

En silencio la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que ahora era de los 2, y durmieron lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Al llegar la noche Albert se arreglaba, mientras Candy se bañaba hacia 2 días que no había llegado a la casa Andrew y sabia de antemano que todos estarían preocupados. Al salir del baño se encontró con Albert que ya estaba listo, al verlo se le derritió el corazón, estaba muy apuesto el traje negro acentuaban sus piel de por si ya blanca.

El al verla a ella envuelta solamente con una toalla, tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo por no tomarla ahí mismo, se veía tan bella, solo se acerco y le beso los labios.

**-** Te esperare en la sala.

**Candy. ** Bien, bajare cuando este lista.

Al salir de la habitación Albert sintió un vació muy grande ya que se acercaba el momento de la separación, volvería a dormir solo, después de haber disfrutado por unas horas las mieles de la vida conyugal.

Salieron por el jardín, todavía llovía muy fuerte, Candy se quedo en la puerta, mientras Albert buscaba el auto. Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, como el caballero que es bajo, a abrirle la puerta a su amada. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la mansión, en la puerta los esperaba Doroty que preocupada por su amiga exclamo.

**-**. Que bueno que llegaron, estaba muy preocupada, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, cuando vayas a tardar en regresar ten la amabilidad de avisarme Srita. White.

**Candy.** No me regañes Dory, ya estoy en casa sana y salva.

**Albert**. Si doroty no la regañes, además fue mi culpa, el mal tiempo nos tomo por sorpresa y decidí no traerla, no me culpes por querer pasar un tiempo a solas con mi esposa.

**Doroty**. (Riendo) vaya ustedes si que son realmente graciosos, apenas y están comprometidos y ya se sienten esposos.

**Candy.** (Riendo nerviosa) es que Albert lo dice solo para que no te molestes más,

**Albert**. (Al comprender lo que había dicho comenta) si Doroty no te molestes además sabes que a mi lado nada malo le pasara a mi futura esposa.

**Doroty. **Por esta vez no le diré nada a la Sra. Elroy, pero por favor si vuelven a salir me avisan, para que no me preocupe.

**Candy**. Esta bien Doroty.

Todos entran a la casa. Doroty se dirige a la habitación a prepararle la cama a su joven patrona mientras los novios se despiden con un apasionado beso.

**Albert.** Hasta mañana mi amor. Vendré temprano para desayunar juntos que te parece.

**Candy**. Me parece bien, te estaré esperando. (Lo abraza fuertemente) Te voy a extrañar

**Albert.** Ya te extraño pequeña, pero dentro de poco estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

**NOTAS.** En el capitulo anterior se me olvidaron anexar los agradecimientos a la personas que dejaron sus Reviews.

Agradezco cada una de sus críticas buenas y malas, son el alimento de mi inspiración. Y el motivo para que continué la historia.

**warriorQueenFC. **Millones de gracias, por tener la paciencia y el tiempo para explicarme como subir mí historia. Al igual que calemoon eres la fuente de mi inspiración. Espero que mi historia te guste, acepto gustosa tus críticas buenas, malas o pésimas. Besos.

**Calemoon. **Hola amiga, tu comentario me mato de la risa, por que lo mismo me pasa cuando leo una de tus historias. Con la diferencia de que es mi hija la que esta muerta de la risa la verme frente al monitor. Y en cuanto a la familia de Candy jugaran un papel muy importante en la historia, Alex arrancara muchos suspiros al igual que la pecosa. Espero estar actualizando una vez a la semana ya que debido a mi trabajo tengo poco tiempo para escribir e inspirarme. Espero tus críticas, acepto de todos elogios, insultos etc.

**P D**: y recalco de nuevo, eres mi mayor fuente de inspiración gracias. Seguimos en contacto. Mil besos.

**Galaxylam84**. Estoy feliz de que mi historia te haya gustado, veras que Alex y su familia juegan un papel muy importante en el futuro de la pecosa. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Tamborsita**. Nena hermosa, mi historia es algo diferente a las demás (eso creo yo) ya que los celos de nuestro príncipe lo meterán en muchos problemas, y en cuanto a Alex es un personaje con muchas sorpresas. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Moni Gzz. **Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y si no es así es que tengo mucho trabajo, y a mi también me encanta la pareja Candy Albert.

**Nelly**. Agradezco tus comentarios, y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia. Pasaran muchas cosas interesantes que pondrán a prueba el amor de esta singular pareja.

**LY Tsunade**. Comparto tu opinión. Y al igual que tu, amo a mi adorado príncipe de la colina, pero en esta historia sufrirá un poco, ya que en la vida no todo es de color de rosa, solo espero que me odies con lo que estoy pensado hacer, pero en la vida cometemos pequeños errores que pagamos caro. Pero no te preocupes nuestro rubio consentido solo sufrirá un poquito, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas mi fic hasta el final.

**Yarda. **Me alegro que te haya gustado la trama, habrá sorpresas y espero que Dios me ilumine para seguir con la historia, por que hay veces que de plano se me borra la imaginación.

**LadyGV. **Gracias por tu comentario, también espero actualizar pronto.

**Nelly. **Entiendo tu molestia, pero Terry decido permanecer con Susana, además en el amor no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, lo único que te puedo adelantar es que Terry se librara de Susana y luchara contra Albert por el amor de Candy.


	4. ACERCANDOME A TI

**7 ACERCANDOME A TI**

Al día siguiente en una lujosa mansión ubicada en el centro de la cuidad de Chicago, el detective Charles Taylor llega a concluir el trabajo por el cual había estado dedicado por mas de 2 años. Y estando en la sala de la lujosa residencia, esperaba al Sr. Eduart Wilson

**Alex**. Buenos días Sr. Taylor, mi padre esta fuera de la cuidad por motivos de negocios, pero me encargo atenderlo, hay alguna noticia sobre mi hermana.

**-**. He encontrado a su hermana, -dijo sonriente el detective-fue adoptada por una de las familias más ricas del país. Y puede ser que la conozca.- Dijo el hombre

**-.** Quien es, como se llama, que familia la adopto. Dijo emocionado el joven Wilson

**-**. Fue adoptada por la Familia Andrew cuando tenia 12 años, y su nombre es Candice White, al principio figuro como hija adoptiva del señor Andrew pero a petición de la Srita. Candice se le retiro el apellido hace algunos años y ahora es la protegida de la Sra. Emilia Elroy Andrew.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Alex quedo en Shock, hacia unas semanas había bailado con ella, ahora entendía la poderosa atracción hacia ella, era el llamado de la sangre.

**-** Estas seguro Taylor (dijo Alex sentándose en una silla)

**-**Completamente seguro joven, hice una exhausta investigación y no hay ningún error, además la Srita. White tiene un gran parecido a su señora madre.

**-**. **Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, ella se parece mucho a mi madre, y tiene el mismo color de ojos de mi padre**.

**-.** Además la señorita tiene carácter, he investigado, se escapo del Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, es una de las mejores enfermera en el Hospital Santa Juana, vivía en un departamento con uno de sus pacientes. Me costo mucho trabajo obtener esta información, pero me hice amigo del casero el cual me contó todo.

**-** Dame toda la información que tengas sobre mi hermana, yo me encargare de informarle a mi padre solo lo necesario, veré la forma de acercarme a ella y ganarme poco a poco su confianza para luego decirle la verdad. Gracias por todo Taylor, y recuerda ni una palabra a nadie sobre el asunto.

**-** No tiene por que dudar señor Wilson, discreción es mi segundo apellido.

Le entrega una pila de documentos a Alex donde viene detallada la vida de Candy, la cual pasa leyendo todo el día, y con cada hecho de su vida, nace una gran admiración por su hermana.

Al día siguiente fue en busca de Candy al hospital, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le comunicaron que la joven tenía permiso por tiempo indefinido y que probablemente la encontraría en la mansión Andrew ya que vivía allí. Desilusionado regreso a su oficina para pensar en la forma de cómo acercarse a ella sin que los rechazara, por ser la familia que no había tenido el valor de buscarla cuando fue secuestrada.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Harris tocaba la puerta.

**Harris**. Se siente bien Señor, lo noto preocupado-dijo el hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**-.** Estoy bien Harris, es solo que pensaba como acercarme a una joven sin temor a que me rechace.

**-** La verdad no tengo idea de cómo se corteja a las jóvenes en estos tiempos, pero la amabilidad y la caballerosidad es algo que les a gustado a las mujeres desde tiempo remotos, además usted es un joven, de buena familia, muchas mujeres suspiran por usted.

**- **Pero a la dama que quiero acercarme no es con fines románticos, solo busco tener una relación basada en la amistad y respeto. Además esta comprometida y lo último que quiero es ocasionarle problemas con su futuro esposo.

**Harris. **Es raro escucharlo hablar así señor,

**-** Tengo motivos poderosos, la felicidad de mi familia dependerá de ello. Necesito que me hagas un favor Harris.

**-**. Si señor, dígame

**-**. Quiero que localices la Srita. Candy White, me urge hablar con ella.

**-. **Por lo que veo sigue impresionado con la Srita. White, pero le recuerdo que esta comprometida con el Sr. William Andrew.

**-** Lo se pero, solo me gustaría ser su amigo, conocerla mas a fondo.

**-.** Esta bien, tratare de averiguar con George la mano derecha del Sr. William, somos grandes amigos y no se sorprenderá cuando le pregunte.

**-** Confió en ti, necesito una cita con ella lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la cuidad, un empleado de la mansión de Lakewood informaba a George que un tipo desconocido estaba investigando el pasado de la Srita. Andrew

**George**. Que dices, pero quien es, cuando paso, por que hasta ahora me lo dices

**-**. Se apellida Taylor, es lo único que dijo, perecía un tipo agradable y por lo que dijo, también había estado en el Hogar de Pony investigando a la Srita. Candy. De eso hace 2 meses y como nadie de la familia había venido a Lakewood, hasta hoy le informo lo sucedido.

**-**. Ninguna palabra a nadie sobre el asunto, yo me encargare de investigar quien es ese hombre.

**-**. Lo que usted diga Sr. George.

Al llegar al centro de Chicago George tenía una pregunta en su mente.

**George.** (Pensando) Quien estará tan interesado para averiguar la vida de la Srita. Candy, investigare por mi cuenta no quiero preocupar a William.

Al llegar a las oficinas del grupo Andrew, se encontró con un sonriente William, que los saco de sus pensamientos.

**-** Buenos días George, no te parece una mañana preciosa.

_**-**_. Buen día William, no te había vista tan feliz a que se debe ese cambio.

**-** Te parece poco, la mujer que amo, me ama, falta poco tiempo para que estemos juntos, ahora nada ni nadie me la podrá quitar, es mía y solo mía.

**-.** Me alegro por ti, recuerdas cuando te dije que lucharas por ella.

**-** Claro que si, fui un tonto de haberle dicho lo que sentía desde antes, quizás ahora estaríamos casados, pero no todo salio mal, ella es mi esposa ahora y soy tan feliz.

**-.** (Sorprendido) como que tu esposa, tu prometida dirás.

**-** disculpa estoy tan nervioso que ya ni se lo que digo.-dijo el rubio sonriendo

**-.** Entiendo tu entusiasmo, pero no es razón para equivocarse. Además si la gente te escucha puede darse a malas interpretaciones.

**-.** Tienes razón, pero vamos a trabajar, tiene 2 días que no e revisado los documentos de nuestro ultimo negocio y la verdad no estoy muy seguro si nos conviene asociarnos con los Wilson, y para serte sincero el tal Alex Wilson no me agrada para nada.

**-. **No dejes que los celos intervengan en los negocios, se que tienes una mala impresión de Sean Alexander solo por que al parecer le agrado tu novia, lo e investigado y francamente es un hombre con muchas cualidades, es cierto no tiene ningún compromiso, pero eso no quiere decir que tratara de robarte el amor de Candy. Además a estas alturas debes de estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ti.

**Albert**. (Sonriendo al recordar su boda) tienes toda la razón, ahora nada ni nadie podrá quitármela, su amor es solamente mió.

**-** Esa es la actitud que debes tener un hombre seguro. Ahora pasemos a los negocios.

Se enfrascaron toda la mañana en una gran cantidad de documentos y terminaron ya entrada la tarde. Ambos estaban muy cansados cuando se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a su casa Albert sintió un vació muy grande ya que hacia horas no había visto a su muy adorada Candy. Pero resistió el deseo de ir a verla ya que estaba muy cansado.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se dirigía al centro de la cuidad en compañía de Annie ya que le entregarían al fin el vestido de novia de su amiga, pero sin querer tropezó con alguien.

**Candy.** Lo siento no vi por donde iba.

**-** La culpa es mía venia distraído. (Al verla sonrió) Candy eres tú

**-** (Sorprendida) valla pero si es usted Sr. Wilson que sorpresa verlo de nuevo

**-. **Habíamos quedado en que me llamaría Alex.

**Candy**. Lo siento Alex, permítame presentarle a mi amiga Annie Briter

**Annie.** Es un placer Sr. Wilson

**-** El placer es mió Srita Briter, y permítame felicitarle por su próximo matrimonio. Y puede llamarme Alex así me dicen mi familia y amigos

**Annie**. Muchas gracias. Espero verlo el día de la boda.

**-.** Será un honor, pero permítame invitarlas a comer, ya que imagino que con las prisas no han tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

**-** No será necesario Alex, quizás tienes otras cosas que hacer-dijo Candy amablemente

**-.** No acepto negativas además para ser sincero tengo mucha hambre, Salí tan aprisa de casa que no me tiempo para desayunar. Por favor acepten no me agrada comer solo.

Al verlo a Candy se le encogió el corazón y comenzó a reír.

**-**. Esta bien, aceptamos verdad Annie

**-**. Lo que digas Candy, a decir verdad yo también tengo mucha hambre, por las prisas no e probado bocado desde ayer.-dijo apenada la morena

**-.** No se diga mas, conozco un buen lugar por esta calle.

Los tres caminaron alegremente como si conocieran de años, Annie percibió la química entre Candy y Alex. Mientras comían Annie no dejo de notar que ambos se parecían, pero con la diferencia de que Alex tenía los ojos azul verdosos y el cabello semi rizado y los ojos de Candy eran verdes intensos y profundos, su cabello era increíblemente rizado, Mientras los tres comían, Annie percibió que el joven observaba a su amiga de una manera especial.

**Annie**. (Pensando) No lo puedo creer, A Alex le gusta Candy, solo hay que ver la forma en la que la mira, pobrecito no tiene ninguna esperanza, ella esta locamente enamorada de Albert.

**-** Dime Annie en que estas pensando,-dijo Alex sorprendiendo a la morena

**-.** En nada en particular.

**-.** Lo que pasa es que esta muy nerviosa por su boda. Dijo Candy sonriendo

**-.** Y tu que dices, si después de mi boda viene la tuya, e de verte igual o mucho mas nerviosa que yo.

**-**. No lo creo recuerda que soy mas valiente que tu. (Riendo)

**-** Ya lo veremos, y usted Sr. Wilson, perdón Alex es casado o tiene novia.

**-**. No Annie, soy soltero.

**-.** Pero imagino que debes de tener muchas admiradoras- dijo Candy mirándolo fijamente

**-. **No lo se, desde muy joven solo me interesaron los negocios, y no e tenido tiempo para buscar novia.

**-. **Es increíble que alguien como tú no tenga compromiso con nadie, Alex eres muy guapo e inteligente, muchas mujeres sueñan con hombres así-dijo la rubia sinceramente

**-.** (Sorprendida) pero Candy que cosas dices.- comento Annie

**-** (Riendo) vaya, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa opinión de mi candy.

**-** Es la verdad, sabes que digo lo que pienso Annie

**-** Aunque muchas veces esa cualidad te mete en problemas, -dijo la morena sonriendo

**-**. Es cierto pero no traiciono mis ideales y mi forma de pensar, solo tenemos una vida, y no tengo que desperdiciarla fingiendo ser lo que no soy. Que opina Alex

**-** Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Es por eso que no tengo compromisos, la mayoría de las jóvenes de sociedad solo esperan atrapar un marido rico que les resuelva la vida y no tengan nunca por que preocuparse por lo económico.

**-**. Entonces por eso no tienes pareja

**-**. No es por eso, desde joven estoy en la búsqueda de una mujer en especial, y ya la encontré. (Al decir esto mira fijamente a Candy) lastima hubiese deseado llegar antes, pero todavía estoy a tiempo.

**-.** A tiempo para que…

**-**. Para decirle a esa persona en especial lo mucho que significa para mí haberla encontrado,

**-**. Vaya si amas a esa chica, -dijo Annie sorprendida

**-.** No es esa clase de amor, la quiero si y siento la necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla hacerla feliz, no se tantas cosas, que ni yo mismo me puedo explicar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Annie decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

**-** Perdón la pregunta, tienes acento británico, pero a la vez pareces haber vivido en América, has viajado mucha verdad.

**-**. Soy americano pero crecí en Londres, de hecho tenemos casa aquí en Chicago, en New York, Escocia, debido a los negocios mi familia y yo viajamos mucho, pero hemos decidido establecernos aquí en América por un tiempo.

**-** Por lo que veo tu familia es muy unida. Dijo la rubia interesada

**-**. Así es, y yo me siento en deuda con mis padres, me dieron el doble de amor y cuidados, mas que otros padres hacia sus hijos, solo espero algún día darle la máxima alegría.

**-** Y cual será esa alegría. Dijo Annie interesada

**-** En llevarles un tesoro que perdieron hace muchos años.- dijo Alex mirando a Candy

**-**. Vaya espero que lo encuentres pronto.-dijo la pecosa mientas tomaba su agua

**-** Ya lo encontré-dijo Alex para si

Continuaron hablando hasta que prácticamente le cayó la tarde. Alex amablemente se ofreció a llevar a su casa a cada una de las jóvenes. Primero llevo a Annie y luego Candy.

La morena entra a su casa, pero se queda pensativa, ya que cree que el joven Wilson se enamoro perdidamente de su amiga.

**Annie.** (Pensando) vaya al parecer Alex esta loco por Candy, cada vez que la miraba podía observar una profunda tristeza, es una verdadera lastima los 2 harían una gran pareja, como reaccionara cuando sepa la verdad sobre los orígenes de Candy.

Mientras tanto en un auto 2 jóvenes platicaban como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

**-**. Ahora que estamos solos, háblame un poco de ti. Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor.

Con su habitual sinceridad y carisma candy le contó su infancia desde la adopción de Annie, el maltrato de los Legan, sus días en el colegio San Pablo, **pero omitiendo el nombre de Terry**, solo le comento que había tenido en el colegio un amor del cual se separo, en una dolorosa tarde de invierno.

El joven Wilson se quedo impresionado por la franqueza y valentía de la rubia, y se recrimino a si mismo el no haberla buscado años antes, y peor aun que le hubiera pasado algo malo y el viviendo tranquilo y cómodamente en su casa, y se prometió darle algún día todos los lujos, que el había tenido y que a ella le habían faltado.

Hablaron tan alegremente que el tiempo se les paso volando, ambos estaban cómodamente sentados muy juntos, parecían viejos amigos. Alex se sentía de lo más tranquilo, moría de ganas de decirle que era su hermano. Ansiaba pedirle perdón por no haber tenido el valor de buscarla antes. A lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

**-**. Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero que pasaría si algún día encontraras a tus padres.

**-** A pasado mucho tiempo que deje de pensar en ellos, si me abandonaron, es que nunca les importe, además a estas alturas de mi vida ya para que, soy feliz estoy apunto de casarme con el hombre que amo, tengo una profesión, tres madres amorosas, amigos leales. La verdad no se como reaccionaria ante ellos.

**-** Veo que guardas un gran rencor a tus padres.

**-**. No es rencor, es solo que no tuvieron el valor de cuidarme cuando mas lo necesitaba. Pero dejemos de cosas tristes y háblame de tus padres.

**-**. Mi padre Eduart es un hombre muy serio, pero que no te engañe su apariencia en el fondo es un ser muy noble y gentil , ama viajar y conocer lugares al igual que yo de hecho dicen que nos parecemos mucho, mi madre Sandy es muy cariñosa, amable, refinada es la persona mas sencilla y humilde que puedas conocer.

**-.** Como me hubiera gustado tener unos padres así. Dijo suspirando la joven

**-.** Espero presentártelos algún día, es mas por que no vienes a cenar la semana que viene a nuestra casa, serás bienvenida, casi no tenemos visitas, mis padres están siempre solos en la casa, solo cuando llega mi prima _**Kate**_es cuando se les alegra el día.

**-** Lo que pasa es que esperan a que te cases y les des muchos nietos para que así no se sientan tan solos. Que no tienes hermanos.- pregunto curiosa la joven

**-**. Si tengo una hermana, pero eso es otra historia que algún día te contare. Pero que dices aceptas venir a cenar.

**-**. Acepto, no creo que Albert le importe cancelar unos de sus compromisos para que me acompañe.

**-. **Entonces es un hecho te espero el próximo miércoles a las 5. PM. En mi casa, mañana te haré llegar la dirección.

Estaban a punto de cerrar el trato cuando Albert entro, había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por Alex, pero espero a que su "**esposa"** le comentara.

**Albert.** Buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido algo.

**- (**sonriendo Candy le contesto) claro que no, solamente estábamos platicando, Alex nos a invitado a cenar el miércoles en su casa para conocer a su familia, no te parece muy amable de Su parte.

**-.** Es un buen detalle, pero tengo un compromiso muy importante para esa fecha y temo que no podré cancelarlo. (Sonriendo) será para otra ocasión señor Wilson.

**-**. Es una lastima que no pueda asistir William, pero eso no quiere decir que Candy no pueda ir o si.-dijo Alex mirando fijamente al rubio esperando su reacción.

Albert no pudo decir nada el joven Wilson tenia razón, y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios, así que muy amablemente dijo.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, confió plenamente en mi prometida y se que se comportara a la altura de cualquier situación.

**Candy.** Entonces que no se hable más, el próximo miércoles iré a tu casa Alex

**-.** Serás bien recibida, aprovecho que llego tu novio para despedirme es muy tarde, el día se fue muy rápido a tu lado Candy, que pases buenas noches.

**-**. Yo también la pase muy bien Alex

**-** Buenas noches William, y si cambias de opinión serás bien recibido en nuestra casa. (Diciendo esto se acerca a la puerta)

**-**. Espera por favor te acompaño a la puerta. Dijo la rubia amablemente

**-.** No es necesario.

**-.** Insisto, no seria una buena anfitriona si no te acompañara.

Ambos salen de la habitación dejando a un Albert pensativo.

**-** Desde cuando se volvieron tan amigos, se tratan con tanta confianza. No me gusta para nada la actitud de ese tipo, además no me gusta la forma como la mira.

**Candy** (entrando corre a darle un abrazo, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos) que bueno que llegaste, no sabes cuanto te extrañaba.

**-** También yo, pero veo que tienes un nuevo amigo con quien distraerte.

**-**. Celoso, ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para ti, (bajando la voz) y por si se te ha olvidado soy tu esposa.

**-**. Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo tanto que siento que todos los hombre quieren alejarte de mi lado.

**-.** Gracias por confiar en mi, pero nada ni nadie evitara que deje de amarte.

**-** Perdóname mi amor, pero cuando te vi platicando con Wilson tan amigablemente perdí el control.

**-**. No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero si te agradecería que confiaras mas en mi, sabes que nunca te fallaría, eres el amor de mi vida.

El no deja que ella termine, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente, no se habían visto en 2 días y tenia la necesidad de besarla.

**-.** Perdóname soy un tonto, se que eres solamente mía, juro que jamás volveré hacerte una escena de celos.

**-** Sabes, me gusta verte celoso, por que así se lo mucho que me amas.

Vuelven a besarse, pero son interrumpidos por la Tía Elroy.

**Tía.** Lamento la interrupción, pero no es propio que 2 personas comprometidas estén solas en una misma habitación.

**Albert**. (Separándose de Candy) disculpe tía, pero tenia 2 días que no veía a Candy

**Tía**. Lo se, pero no es pretexto para que te comportes así, recuerda lo que hablamos.

**-**. No lo regañe tía, la culpa fue mía, no pude resistir el besarlo.

**Tía.** No importa quien tuvo la culpa, lo importante es el hecho, (suspirando) pero los entiendo ya también fui joven, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Solo vine para saludar al Sr. Wilson, me comentaron que paso contigo toda la tarde Candy, espero y te hayas comportado a la altura.

**Albert.** Claro que si Tía, es mas tiene una invitación a cenar el próximo miércoles en su casa.

**Tía.** Vaya, me sorprendes, los Wilson son una familia muy reservada, no invitan a muchas personas a su casa, es un honor que te hayan invitado.

**Candy. **Solo espero causar una buena impresión.

**Albert**. Veras que si,

**Tía. **Ya es tarde me voy a dormir, que pasen buenas noches, William será mejor que te quedes a dormir esta noche aquí en la casa, es tarde y es peligroso que manejes hasta las afueras de la cuidad. Pero es solo por hoy (la anciana mujer sale de la habitación)

Ambos jóvenes subieron al segundo piso, el la tomaba de la mano y acariciaba sus dedos provocándole cosquillas, con paso seguro la llevo a su habitación. Candy nunca había entrado a la alcoba de Albert, se sorprendió al verla, todo estaba decorado de forma exquisita, a un costado había una enorme ventana que abarcaba desde el techo hasta el suelo, había una enorme cama, cubierta con un dosel de pesadas cortinas que hacían juego con el resto de la habitación.

Albert noto como la joven rubia se sonrojo al ver todos los detalles de la habitación. La amaba con locura, y a pesar de que ya habían tenido intimidad, todavía la joven se sonrojaba cuando estaban a solas, cosa que el le gustaba mucho. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella. El la toma por los hombros la atrajo hacia si y la beso con toda la pasión que tenia solo para ella. Candy le respondió con la misma intensidad, así en la oscuridad de la noche se amaron como si el mañana no existiría para ellos, cada beso, cada caricia era mas placentera, al llegar la madrugada ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos victimas del cansancio.

En la mañana Albert sintió sobre su pecho el cuerpo desnudo de Candy, era una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida, nunca imagino la alegría de despertarse junto al ser amado, él que siempre estuvo solo desde la infancia, y ahora tener en sus brazos a al mujer amada estaba realmente feliz, que solo se dedico a mirarla.

Los rayos del sol, acariciaban los cabellos dorados de la joven, haciendo parecer un ángel, Albert estaba tan absorto mirándola que no se dio cuenta cuando la joven abrió los ojos, y con un suave movimiento empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

**Candy**. Sabes, nunca pensé amar así. (Abrazándolo) te amo tanto

**Albert**. Yo también te amo, no sabes como sufro al tenerte lejos de mí, espero con ansias que pasen estos meses para así poder casarnos antes los demás y no tener que alejarme de ti amor mió.

**-**. Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación antes que alguien se de cuenta que no dormí ahí.

Al terminar de vestirse, la rubia se despide con un apasionado beso de su amante, y sigilosamente sale de la habitación, _**sin darse cuenta de que alguien la vio salir**_.

Al llegar a su habitación se tira en la cama, comienza a reírse, esta tan feliz, y cuenta las horas que le faltan para ser llamada formalmente Sra. Andrew.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven le cuenta a su padre que por fin había encontrado a su hermana.

**Eduart. **De vera hijo, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, ya mi viejo corazón no resistiría una decepción más.

**-**. Así es padre, el detective Taylor encontró al fin a mi hermana, de hecho la e visto e hablado con ella, desde que la conocí el corazón me gritaba que es Catherine

**-**. Y dime como es. Dijo el hombre mayor entusiasmado

**-.** Es muy hermosa padre, se parece mucho a mama, es muy dulce, valiente, de hecho tiene una carrera es enfermera, trabaja en el hospital santa Juana.

**-. P**ero cuéntame más, es casada, quien es su familia, tiene hijos.

**-** Esta comprometida con William Andrew, creció como hija adoptiva de este, pero a petición de ella se le revoco el apellido, hace unos meses anunciaron su compromiso matrimonial, y para serte sincero no me gusta ese hombre para mi hermana. Según lo que ella me contó es un gran hombre, pero hay algo en el que no me termina de convencer. Lo e mandado a investigar y siempre fue un hombre solitario, casi nadie conocía su identidad, salvo su Tía abuela y algunos miembros del clan Andrew.

**-.** No puedo juzgar a nadie sin conocer,-dijo Eduart Wilson sabiamente- pero si Catherine lo ama, no tengo objeción alguna, lo importante es su felicidad.

**-**. Su nombre ahora es Candice White, creció en el campo en un orfanato llamado Hogar de pony, ella adora es lugar, de hecho cada vez que puede lo visita, según lo que me comento es su segundo hogar.

**-.** Que estamos esperando hijo, vamos por ella, deseo verla, abrazarla, y devolverle a tu madre la alegría que perdió hace muchos años,

**-.** Es muy pronto padre, además primero debemos de ganarnos su confianza, es mas la invite a cenar el próximo miércoles, no se si vendrá sola o con su prometido. Pero es un hecho vendrá a nuestra casa, y entrara por la puerta principal como debe de ser.

**-** Y la recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

**-** No se como me contengo para no decirle que ella es una Wilson, no sabes como me duele el que ella no haya crecido con nosotros, me siento tan mal por tener todo lo que ella no tubo.

**-** Pero tienes razón cuando dices que primero tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, quiero que me quiera por que así lo desea, no por que tenga que hacerlo cuando sepa que somos su familia, esa familia que no tuvo el valor de buscarla cuando era el tiempo.- dijo Eduart tristemente

**-.** Eso es mentira padre, soy testigo de los muchos intentos que hicieron tanto mi madre como tu para encontrarla, fue la policía que nos dio pistas falsas, fue por eso que nunca la encontramos.

**-**. Sea como sea hijo, los hechos hablan. Pero ahora que sabemos donde esta te juro que are lo posible por ganarme si no su perdón, cuando menos su cariño. Tu madre se pondrá tan feliz cuando lo sepa.

Mas tarde en la mansión de los Wilson, el sr. Eduart manda a llamar a su esposa a la biblioteca de la casa. La Sra. Sandy Wilson sabe que cuando su esposo la cita en la biblioteca es por asuntos importantes.

**Sandy**. (Entra en la biblioteca) ya estoy aquí Eduart,

**Eduart**. Y kate creí que estabas con ella de compras

**Sandy**. Y así era pero como no encontró nada de su agrado su fue a su casa.

**Eduart**. Bien. Siéntate tengo un asunto de suma importancia de que hablarte, solo espero que lo tomes con calma.

**Sandy**. Me estas asustando cariño, es algo grave,

**Eduart**. Todo lo contrario, es algo que te llenara tu corazón de alegría.

**Sandy.** Dime por favor, se trata de mi hija, la encontraste.

**Eduart**. Así es amor mió, encontramos a Catherine.

**Sandy.** (Llorando emocionada) donde, dime, esta aquí, deseo verla, mi pequeña niña

**Eduart.** (Tomando sus manos) cariño, Catherine ha dejado de ser una niña, es ahora una mujer hecha y derecha, creció siendo la hija adoptiva del Clan Andrew. Pero a petición suya no lleva ese apellido, esta comprometida con William Andrew, su boda será dentro de unos meses.

**Sandy. (**Mirando a su esposo) necesito verla, estrecharla en mis brazos, por favor Eduart, quiero conocerla, son casi 19 años de sufrimiento por no tenerla a mi lado.

**Eduart**. (Abrazándola) entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero no sabemos como reaccionara ante la verdad, nuestro hijo la conoce, es mas se ha vuelto amigo de ella.

**Sand**y. Como Alex, la conoce. Desde cuando.

**Eduart.** Recuerdas la fiesta de los Andrew, a la cual no pudimos asistir.

**Sandy.** Claro, estábamos en Nueva York,

**Eduart.** Nuestra hija vive en esa casa. Es la protegida de Emilia Andrew,

**Sandy.** No lo puedo creer, pero si nosotros frecuentábamos a la familia Andrew, nunca supe que Emilia fuera albacea de alguien.

**Eduart.** Es una historia muy larga amor, siéntate por favor.

Con calma el Sr. Wilson le explico a su esposa lo que su hijo le había contado sobre la infancia de su hija. Alex no les contó a sus padres toda la verdad, solo le dijo lo necesario. Y fue lo mismo que el Sr. Eduart, le comento a su esposa. Al terminar su relato el sr. Eduart vio el rostro de su esposa bañado en lagrimas.

**-.** No te preocupes pronto la veremos, Catherine vendrá a nuestra casa el próximo miércoles, Alex la invito a cenar. Tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, para luego decirle la verdad, Sandy si esperamos 18 años, podremos esperar unos días mas no lo crees. Sabemos que ella esta bien, no tenemos ahora la incertidumbre de saber que tiene carencias y necesidades.

**Sandy**. (Secándose el llanto) tienes razón, esperare al miércoles para verla aquí, preparare una gran cena, todo tiene que ser magnifico para celebrar su llegada.

**-.** Esa es la actitud que debemos tener. Veras que todo saldrá bien y muy pronto tendremos a nuestra hija aquí, en esta que es su casa.

Ambos se funden en un abrazo, por que al fin encontraron lo que habían perdido años atrás. Pero Sandy tiene otros planes en mente.

**Sandy.** (Pensando) esta bien, no le diré nada, pero no podrás evitar que la vea antes, y mas ahora que se donde encontrarla.

Así que a la mañana siguiente decidió visitar a su vieja conocida Emilia Elroy.

Sandy Forbes era una mujer algo alejada de la sociedad a la cual pertenecía, pero ahora tenía un motivo muy importante para acercarse a esa sociedad de la cual le gustaba estar alejada. Al llegar a la mansión de lo Andrew sentía una gran emoción que imagino que su corazón le salía del pecho.

Fue recibida por Doroty quien la condujo al lujoso recibidor de la mansión. Al centro de la habitación había una imponente chimenea y arriba de ella tres grandes retratos de los herederos Andrew, de lado derecho el patriarca, Albert estaba muy guapo con su traje negro y su corte de cabello lo hacían verse muy joven, de lado izquierdo el joven Archibal Corwell serio y elegantemente vestido, y al centro una joven rubia de grandes ojos verdes y calida sonrisa estaba muy hermosa, su vestido rojo contrastaba con su blanca piel, el corazón de Sandy Wilson brinco de emoción, esa era su hija su amada Catherine, su corazón se lo gritaba

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en la gran sala.

**-**. Buenos días Sandy,-dijo Elroy al entrar- hermosa joven verdad.

**-**. Si es muy hermosa, pero no sabia que tenias una hija Emilia

**-** Es una larga historia, pero no es mi hija si no mi protegida, siéntate a que debo el honor de tu visita.

**-. **Veras, mi hijo Alex invito a tu protegida a cenar y me hablo tan bien de ella que me dio curiosidad conocerla.

**-.** Ya veo, Candy tiene esa cualidad, pero no se si esta en casa, esa niña es un remolino, solo espero que cuando se case se comporte mejor.

**-.** Y para cuando es la boda, según mi hijo será pronto.

**-.** La boda será dentro de unos meses, y el (señalando la foto de Albert) es el afortunado. Soy tan feliz por verlos a ellos felices, ambos han sufrido mucho, y cuando se hallan casado podré morir en paz.

**-.** No digas tonterías mujer, nos vas a enterrar a todos.

**-. **No lo creas me siento tan cansada, solo quiero vivir para ver a los hijo de Candy y William, pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, hace años que no te veía, te ves fantástica, no has cambiado nada, luces igual de joven y hermosa

**-. **Gracias, hemos estado viajando, tu sabes que no me separo de mi esposo por nada, pero decidimos establecernos aquí en Chicago.

**Tía.** Llamare al servicio para que nos traiga algo de te.

Al cabo de unos minutos llega Doroty con te y galletas.

**-.** Doroty Candy esta en la casa.

**-.** Si señora, se esta arreglando para Salir con la Srita. Briter.

**-.** Dile por favor, que venga un momento

**Doroty**. Si señora Elroy.

La emoción invade el alma de Sandy Wilson, teme no poder contenerse al ver a su hija. En el retrato se encontraba hermosa, pero pensaba que seria más bella en persona.

Al verla a Candy, Sandy Wilson quedo sin habla la joven, se parecían físicamente a ella. A diferencia de Sandy que tenia los ojos azules, los de Candy eran verdes brillantes, igual a los de su esposo, tenia el cabello rubio increíblemente rizado largo, y sandy tenia el cabello rubio lacio. Su esposo Eduart tenía su cabello rizado.

**-. **Señora no me escucho, le dije gusto en conocerla. Dijo Candy mirando a la invitada

**-**. Perdón, Es un placer conocer a tan bella y fina dama. Mi hijo Sean, me ha hablado muy bien de ti y tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte.

**Candy**. Su hijo Sean, -repitió la joven

**-.** Perdón mi hijo Alex, lo que pasa es que soy la única que le dice Sean como es su primer nombre, y como casi nunca lo utiliza, bueno solo cuando estamos en familia.

**-.** Entonces usted es la madre de Alex. Es un placer conocerla su hijo me a contado maravillas de su familia y también tenia curiosidad por conocerlos, pero creí que seria el miércoles en la cena.

**-** Es cierto, pero como le dije a Emilia, tenia mucha curiosidad, nunca había escuchado a Alex hablar tan bien de una mujer.

**-** Candy tiene esa cualidad Sandy. *dijo Emilia sorprendida

**-**. Vaya si tenemos casi el mismo nombre, señora Wilson

**-.** No me había dado cuenta, que coincidencia (Ríe nerviosa)

**-.** Fue un placer conocerla Sra. Wilson, me despido tengo la misión de arrasar con todo lo que vea en las tiendas, ya que faltan pocas semanas para la boda.

**Sandy **(preocupada) pero creí que te casabas dentro unos meses.

**-**. Y así es, pero soy madrina de la boda de mi primo Archie, y estoy ayudando a su futura esposa con los preparativos, y de paso veo cosas para mi boda.

**-**. Recuerda no importa lo que cueste, todo tiene que ser de lo mejor. Dijo la tía abuela con orgullo

**-.** Si tía, lo se, todo tiene que estar de acuerdo a la altura de los Andrew. Dijo Candy Riendo

**-** No te burles niña, recuerda que dentro de poco serás un Andrew por derecho y la matriarca de la familia, debes de comportarte como tal.

**-**. No le regañes Emilia, es normal que sea inquieta, es joven-dijo sandy defendiendo a la joven

**-**. No es regaño Sandy, es sugerencia, además ella siempre ha sido así, y no puedo contra su carácter jovial y alegre.

**-** Así es tía, pero sabes que te quiero como a una madre, (Le besa la frente) me voy, tengo un largo día de compras por hacer.

**-**. Fue lindo saludarte, no se te olvide que eres nuestra invitada para el miércoles.-recalco Sandy mirándola dulcemente

**-** No lo e olvidado, le pediré a Albert que cancele sus compromisos para que me acompañe.

**-.** Y si tu novio no puede venir, iras tu sola verdad. Dijo Sandy preocupada

**-.** Claro que si, no me lo perdería por nada. Me despido Annie me esta esperando, las dejo para que platiquen. (Sale corriendo de la sala)

La Sra. Wilson tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abrazar a su hija, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, en un rápido movimiento seco sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido. Pero la sra. Elroy se percato de lo sucedido

**Tía**. Te pasa algo Sandy, veo que te pusiste triste

**-**. No es nada, Emilia simplemente tengo una basurita en ojo. Pero estoy bien, pero cuéntame como surgió la idea de proteger a Catherine

**Tía. **Catherine, no sandy, su nombre es Candy, en que estas pensando mujer.

**Sandy**. OH lo siento, ya ni se lo que digo, pero cuéntame.

La Sra. Elroy le contó como Candy había llegado a la casa Andrew, de cómo siempre se opuso a que fuera enfermera y fue tan sincera al decirle que al principio no le agradaba, pero que poco a poco la muchacha se había ganado su duro corazón. Y que Candy años atrás le solicito a William que le revocara el apellido Andrew. Y como ella no quería dejarla desamparada la tomo como su protegida.

Sandy tenia el corazón en la garganta, jamás imagino todos los problemas que había pasado su pequeña hija, y se odio a si misma ya que ella se había resignado a que tal vez una familia extranjera la había adoptado. Incapaz de escuchar mas se levanto de la silla.

**-.** Discúlpame Emilia tengo que irme.

**- **Tan pronto, pero si acabas de llegar

**-.** Mi esposo me esta esperando ya que Salí sin avisar, solo quería saludarte y se nos paso el tiempo volando. Ya vendré con más tiempo a visitarte.

**-**. Bien te acompaño a la puerta.

**-.** No te preocupes no será necesario. (Sale corriendo)

**-**. (Pensado) pero que rara estaba Sandy, jamás la vi así, serán figuraciones mías, pero me pareció que solo quería saber todo acerca de Candy. Ya se lo que pasa es que me estoy volviendo mas vieja.

Que cerca estaba la Sra. Elroy de la verdad, Sandy Forbes salía corriendo de la Mansión Andrew hecha un mar de llanto, subió rápidamente a su auto, una vez dentro sollozo como nunca antes lo había hecho. No entendía como pudo contenerse para no abrazar a su hija, reía y lloraba a la vez, su hija era tan hermosa, valiente y decidida, estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

Mientras tanto otro día agitado le esperaba a Candy y Annie, por fin habían comprado todo, solo quedaba esperar el tan ansiado día de la boda.

**Annie**. Al fin compramos todo.

**-.** Que bueno ya me dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Dijo la rubia

**-.** Descansa mientras puedas, que pronto vendrá tu boda,

**-.** No me preocupo por eso, la tía me ayudara y con su ayuda será todo mas fácil.

**-**. Candy,-dijo la morena tímidamente- tú como enfermera sabes que pasa en la noche de bodas, (sonrojada) tengo miedo de solo pensar que estaré a solas con Archie, temo decepcionarlo, mama me a dicho unas cosas que la verdad me cofunden.

**-** Annie amiga, dime lo amas –dijo tomándola de las manos

**-.** Lo amo con todo mi corazón.-recalco sincera la morena

**-**. Entonces por que dudas, no temas, en el momento apropiado tu corazón y el amor que sientes por Archie te dirán que hacer. Entregarse por primera vez a la persona que amas es una experiencia maravillosa, sientes morir y revivir al mismo tiempo, demuestras de una manera mas intima el amor que sientes, fundirse completamente con el ser amado y ser solamente uno. Dijo la pecosa perdida en sus recuerdos

**Annie**. (Sorprendida) vaya, cualquiera que te oyera dirá que ya has vivido la experiencia. No será que cuando viajaste a Nueva York Terry y tú... ambos estuvieron solos.

**Candy**. (Riendo nerviosa) claro que no. Solamente me lo imagino. No me digas que tu nunca te lo as imaginado.

**-.** Claro que si.

**-** Entonces no me cuestiones por algo que tu también as pensado. (Pensando. Vaya por poco y me descubre, tengo que tener mas cuidado con lo que digo.)

Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre se acepta toda clase de criticas.

**Magdy. **Agradezco sinceramente tus críticas, y tienes razón en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes, pero quiero o intento hacer una historia un poco diferente, amo la historia original, pero a veces me molesta que la pecosa siempre se preocupara por la felicidad de los demás, y casi nadie se preocupaba por su felicidad.

Millones de gracias por leer mi fic, perdón si no les respondo a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus criticas, pero prometo hacerlo pronto. Ahí les dejo un adelanto de próximo capitulo.

En el siguiente capitulo Candy conocerá a su padre y la historia de Catherine Scarlett Wilson y aparecerá un personaje que será muy importante en la trama.

Besos a todas y espero subir el miércoles el siguiente capi.


	5. LA CENA

_**Espero y les este gustando mi historia por favor dejen sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos los acepto gustosa, ya que son la fuente de mi inspiración, acepto también sus ideas que les gustaría que pasara, por que la verdad hay días en los que de plano muere mi inspiración.**_

**Calemoon, **Amiga hermosa, espero y no causarte un ataque con lo que se avecina, con decirte que hasta yo estoy sufriendo con lo que escribo.

**ladyGV. Gracias **por tus comentarios Vero, me halaga que te guste mi historia, dentro de poco sucederán cosas interesantes.

**Anahis. Preciosa** me emociona saber que les esta gustando mi historia, actualizare los mas pronto posible

**Yarda. **Linda comparto tu opinión sobre la pobre Sandy, dentro de poco sucederá algo que marcara la vida de los personajes, y en el siguiente capitulo les daré una pista sobre quien vio salir a la pecas de la habitación de Albert

**Jenny. **me halaga que te guste mi historia, agradezco tu tiempo y tus palabras, me motivas a seguir con esta pequeña locura.

**Nelly. **Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado ya que es el encuentro de la pecas con su familia, saludos y espero tu próximo comentario.

**Themis78. **lo siento mucho preciosa pero en el próximo capitulo sabrás que vio a la pecosa salir de la recamara de mi adorado príncipe, hasta entonces sufre un poco.

**L Y Tsunade. **Aun que no lo creas me costo mucho trabajo escribir la consumación pero me inspire en cosas que me pasaron y creo que quedo bien, falta poco para que sucedan cosas terribles que pondrán a prueba el amor de la pecosa y el príncipe, solo espero que me odien por eso.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, y dejan sus comentarios y a las que no también mil gracias, es grato saber que me dedican un poquito de su tiempo.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos viene el capitulo donde Candy conoce a toda su familia, y aun personaje que será parte fundamental en la trama.

**8 LA CENA**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el tan anhelado miércoles llego. Por una extraña razón Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, ningún vestido le agradaba. Así que como siempre confió en el buen gusto de la Tía Elroy.

Tía. El vestido azul es perfecto, es elegante y discreto.

Candy. Esta bien tía confió en su buen gusto.

Tía. Además te ves hermosa el azul es uno de los colores que mas te favorecen

La rubia termino de arreglarse y salio de la mansión Andrew en dirección a la casa Wilson.

Al llegar a su destino la joven sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras tocaba la puerta.

Candy. (Pensando) que me pasa nunca había sentido esta calidez en mi corazón. Por que estoy tan emocionada. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz.

**-**. Bienvenida a tu casa hija- dijo Sandy Wilson a manera de saludo

-. Es muy amable de su parte de su parte esperarme en la puerta señora Wilson.

**-**. Es lo menos que puedo hacer eres nuestra invitada de honor, estas bellísima,-dijo la mujer mirándola de pies a cabeza- acaso viniste sola.

-. Si, Albert esta en viaje de negocios.

**-.** Con quien hablas querida. Dijo la voz grave de Eduart Wilson dentro de la casa

Al ver a Candy Eduart Wilson se quedo sin habla, el parecido con su esposa era notable, tenia el cabello rizado igual que el, el porte de los Wilson y la dulce mirada de los Forbes, no había duda estaba frente a su hija Catherine, su corazón brincaba de emoción

-. Esperaba a nuestra invitada. Te presento a Candy White, -dijo orgullosa Sandy

-. Mucho gusto Señor Wilson, espero no ocasionarles ninguna molestia.-contesto la joven con una hermosa sonrisa

-. Para nada, los amigos de mi hijo son mis amigos, pero pasa siéntete como en tu casa.-

- Son ustedes muy amables.

Eduart Wilson estaba muy emocionado, tenía a su hija tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Los tres pasaron a la sala en la cual había unos bellísimos muebles al centro de la habitación se encontraba un retrato de la bella familia Wilson.

Candy. Es un lindo retrato, solo tienen un hijo verdad

**Edua**rt. No, también tenemos una hija.

-. Es tarde y Alex que no llega, es un mal educado sabia perfectamente que Candy vendría a cenar

En esos momentos Alex entra a la habitación en compañía de un apuesto joven.

- Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Alex disculpándose

**Eduart**. Eres un desconsiderado hijo sabias tenias una invitada a cenar.

**-**. Discúlpame Candy, pero mi amigo Maxwell vino de visita y me comprometí en buscarlo en la estación de trenes. Dijo Alex mirando a la rubia

**-** Perdón señores acepto que toda la culpa a sido mía. Pero tenia meses que no veía a mi amigo Alex. Dijo Maxwell (Tocando el hombro de su amigo)

**Sandy**. Lo entiendo Max, pero Alex sabía que teníamos un importante compromiso.

-. Por mi no se preocupen, entiendo perfectamente. Dijo la rubia entendiendo la situación

**-** Candy te presento a _**Maxwell Steven Vandervit Wagner**_ mi amigo de la infancia, Max ella es Candy White la chica de la que tanto te e hablado.

-. Un placer conocerla señorita White solo escucho maravillas de usted.-dijo Max besando coquetamente la mano de la rubia

- El placer es mió Sr. Vandervit, pero creo que están exagerando-dijo sonrojada

-. Por favor dime Max, es mucho mas corto. Espero que seamos amigos.

-. Claro Max, y por favor dime Candy.

Ambos jóvenes se miran a los ojos y se estrechan la mano. Maxwell era un joven muy atractivo, algo serio, alto de hermosos ojos color azul profundo, cabello negro azabache, de mirada penetrante y labios carnosos.

**-**Y William no vino contigo. Dijo Alex amablemente cambiando la conversacion

**-**. Esta en un viaje de negocios y no podía cancelarlo.

-. No te preocupes Candy pronto te acostumbraras, la vida de los hombres gira alrededor de los negocios- dijo sonriente Sandy

**-**. Si no me estoy quejando, entiendo la enorme responsabilidad que tiene Albert, imagino que no es nada fácil manejar los bienes de toda la familia. Un paso en falso y puede perder lo que tanto años han tenido los Andrew.

-. En eso tienes razón- dijo Eduart

-. Ya vas a empezar a hablar de negocios, mejor pasemos a la mesa.

-. Si por que imagino que Maxwell y candy tendrán hambre.-dijo Sandy riendo

Todos comienzan a reír y avanzan hacia el comedor. Pero Alex detiene a Maxwell.

- Que te pareció mi hermana.-dijo en voz baja

**-** Aun no puedo creer que la hayan encontrado, es una mujer realmente hermosa.

**-.** Si es verdad, lo lamentable es que dentro de poco se casara.

**-** Y por que lo lamentas si es muy bella es lógico que se case.

-. No me agrada su futuro esposo. No me lo vas a creer pero siento que la ara sufrir demasiado.

**-**. Me doy cuenta que te convertiste en el hermano sobre protector que siente que todo el mundo le ara daño a sus seres mas queridos

**-** No es eso, solo que la encontramos para perderla de nuevo no me parece justo. Merecemos gozar de su compañía y cariño no te parece.

**-**. Tal vez en eso tengas razón, pero debes de pensar en la felicidad de tu hermana y no ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en tu dolor.

**-** Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera, pero cambiando de tema resolviste tu problema con tu tío.

Maxwell viva con su tío, desde los 8 años ya que al morir sus padres era el único pariente cercano que tenia, **Jackson vandervit** contaba en la actualidad con unos 46 años viva solo para los negocios nunca se había casado pero amaba a su sobrino como a un hijo, y esperaba casarlo con una bella joven de la alta sociedad que el mismo había elegido. Pero no contaba con que su sobrino tenía otros planes en mente. A _**Maxwell le gustaba una joven que trabajaba en casa de su tío como mucama, el romance surgió al principio como un juego de niños, pero poco a poco fue madurando. Maxwell tenia la misma edad de Alex 24 años y Diana Smit contaba con 21, una linda rubia de ojos color miel hermoso cuerpo, y una larga cabellera rubia lacia.**_

**Maxwell**. Sabes que el nunca aceptara que me case con alguien inferior a mi.-le dijo Max a su gran amigo Alex- No se como hacerlo entender que la clase y el linaje no hacen a las personas, además **Diana**tiene muchas cualidades que ya quisieran esas señoritas de sociedad.

**-**. Entiendo lo que dices, y créeme puede contar conmigo si en algo puedo ayudarte.

-. Ahora que lo dices amigo, si necesito un favor.

- En que puedo ayudarte

-. Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas, pienso casarme dentro de 3 días.

-. Pero como tan pronto –dijo sorprendido el joven

**-** Ya soy un hombre y aunque mi tío se oponga me casare con Diana, esta decidido, ella vendrá mañana, viajamos por separados para no levantar sospechas, se que mi tío me vigila y por eso tengo que ser mas inteligente que el. Dijo seriamente Max- además tengo que casarme

- entiendo amigo te apoyare en todo, se que Diana te ama y te hará muy feliz. Ahora vamos al comedor antes de que mi madre venga a buscarnos.

Los jóvenes entran al comedor.

**-**. Vaya creí que no vendrían a cenar. Que tanto platicaban- regaño Sandy

- Nada solo nos poníamos al tanto de lo que nos ha pasado en estos meses.

-. Ya mujer deja de ser tan curiosa y deja a los muchachos, para que podamos cenar en paz,- dijo Eduart sonriendo

-. Perdón Candy no vayas a pensar que soy un mal educado, pero cuando estoy con los Wilson me siento en familia.-dijo Max viendo a la pecosa

**-.** No te preocupes la verdad la estoy pasando bien. (Sonríe)

Maxwell. Platícame de ti Candy.

Candy. La verdad no tengo mucho que contar, no tengo una vida tan interesante que digamos

**-** No seas modesta Candy, ya Alex nos dijo que eres enfermera, de como saliste adelante, y que tú prácticamente pagaste tu educación a pesar de contar con uno de los apellidos más importantes del país.

**Candy.** (Sorprendida) vaya, quien lo escuchara Sr. Eduart pensara que tienen investigada toda mi vida.

**-** Claro que no, recuerda que me contaste parte de tu vida.-dijo Alex sacando a su padre del apuro- y le platique a mis padres sobre ti.

**-**. Cierto, pero que tonta soy (ríe)

-. La verdad Candy, te admiro, son pocas las mujeres que se enfrentan a la vida de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste.-dijo Sandy tristemente

**-.** Tal vez, pero tuve la suerte de crecer y ser educada por 2 madres maravillosas que me enseñaron el valor de la vida, siempre estaban ahí para brindarme su amor y consejos. De no ser por ellas tal vez estaría muerta. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a mis 2 madres la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria.- dijo orgullosa la joven al recordar a las 2 bondadosas mujeres.

Todos quedaron en silencio de pronto se abre la puerta, los sirvientes lentamente comenzaron a servir la cena

Y nuevamente el Sr. Wilson retomo el tema de los padres de Candy.

**Eduart. Y no te gustaría saber quienes fueron tus padres.**

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los presentes. Que no imaginaban la reacción de la rubia.

**Candy.** (Pensativa, luego responde) la verdad a estas alturas de mi vida no me importa saber nada de ellos, me abandonaron, no tuvieron el coraje de luchar por mí, tal vez solo fui un error en la vida de mi madre, un estorbo quizás para mi padre.

**-**. Es una lastima que pienses así, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez fuiste arrebatada de los brazos de tus padres. Dijo Eduart desviando la mirada

**-** No lo había pensado, y si fuera sido a si me hubieran buscado, hubieran hecho todo lo posible por dar conmigo. No lo cree usted así sr. Wilson-contesto sincera la joven

**-** Papa por que atormentas a nuestra invitada con ese tipo de preguntas.

**-.** Simple curiosidad hij0- dijo Eduart tristemente

Solo Maxwell se había fijado en la Sra. Wilson que disimuladamente limpiaba su mejilla de una lágrima que resbalaba por su bello rostro.

**-** Perdona a mi esposo Candy muchas veces su curiosidad y franqueza nos metes en situaciones embarazosas.-dijo serenamente la mujer

**-** No se preocupe Sra. Wilson, mi franqueza me a traído muchos problemas desde pequeña. En eso me parezco a su esposo.

Al terminar de cenar se dirigen a la sala para continuar con la plática. Después todo fue risas anécdotas chistosas de parte de los 3 jóvenes, que no paraban de reír con las ocurrencias de la rubia.

**Eduart. **Perdóname candy, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal al recordarte a tus padres.

Candy. No se preocupe, la verdad me hizo pensar muchas cosas sobre ellos. En el fondo estoy agradecida, gracias a su abandono conocí a personas maravillosas, y tuve una hermosa niñez que no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

**Maxwell. **Y no te as puesto a pensar que tal vez tengas hermanos.

**Candy.** No lo había pensado.

**Sandy**. Y Si averiguamos quienes fueron tus padres.

**-.** No lo se Albert estaba investigando mis orígenes, pero yo le pedí que desistiera por que no le veo el caso han pasado muchos años tal vez mis padres no vivan, o no se acuerdan de mi.

**-**. Entonces nosotros haremos lo posible para que encuentres a tus padres y tal vez a posibles hermanos. Dijo Max

**-**. Será inútil, pero de todas formas se los agradezco no tienes por que molestarse por mi.

**-** No es molestia. No se si me entiendas pero en el poco tiempo de que llevo de conocerte siento un cariño muy especial por ti, no me mal interpretes te aprecio como a una hermana.-dijo Alex al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven.

**-**. Pero Alex, me dijiste que tenias una hermana, donde esta me gustaría conocerla.

-. Ella no esta por ahora, pero esperamos que dentro de poco regrese a esta casa. Dijo Sandy

**-** Como ya he dicho anteriormente es una larga historia.

-. Pues me gustaría escucharla, digo si no les molesta además todavía es temprano, y la estoy pasando muy bien.-dijo alegremente la pecosa

**Alex.** Te contare pero por favor no interrumpas.

-cuidado con lo que va a decir Alex- dijo Eduart preocupado

Tendré cuidado padre no te preocupes.-dijo mirando a su padre, luego volteo a ver a la pecosa y comenzó con su relato. Cuando era niño toda la familia nos fuimos de vacaciones cerca del campo, de regreso el tren en donde viajábamos fue asaltado, mi hermana tendría unos meses de nacida, nuestra nana se arriesgo a salir del tren con nosotros en sus brazos, los malhechores creyendo que ella portaba las joyas de mi madre, la siguieron y la golpearon brutalmente, yo tenia 6 años solo recuerdo que me solté de su mano y subí a un gran árbol para protegerme. Horas después victima del hambre y del frió baje del árbol, camine sin rumbo y sin querer llegue de nuevo al tren donde mis padres eran atendidos estaban gravemente heridos, mi madre al verme se desmayo ya que Catherine mi hermanita no estaba conmigo.

Pasaron los días y la policía no encontraba a mi hermana ni a Vivian Spencer nuestra nana, temiendo lo peor mis padres contrataron a detectives privados, y fue así como encontraron a la pobre señora Spencer gravemente herida, unos granjeros la habían encontrado y auxiliado, pero mi hermana la pequeña Catherine Scarlett no estaba con ella. Estaba desaparecida.

S**andy**. (Llorando) por favor hijo no sigas.

**-**. Cálmate cariño, deja que termine además todos estuvimos de acuerdo en contarle a Candy la historia de nuestra hija. Dijo Eduart mientras abrazaba a su esposa

**- **Por mi no se preocupen, no quiero hacer sentir mal a la Sra. Sandy por mi curiosidad.

**-** Porque no continúan en otra ocasión con el relato. Así tienen la oportunidad de invitar de nuevo a Candy a su casa. Dijo Maxwell sabiamente

**-** Es una gran idea. Secundo Alex alegre

**-.** Por mi encantada, por que cuando regrese Albert de su viaje tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos encima la boda de Annie y Archie y después nuestra boda, tendríamos poco tiempo libre.

-. Además los novios querrán estar a solas, no es así candy.

C**andy**. (Sonrojada) que cosas dices Maxwell.

Todos los presentes se ríen del comentario, la rubia se sentía tan bien junto a esas personas que no le importaba mostrarse cual es, se le olvidaron las recomendaciones de la Tía abuela acerca de la ética y el refinamiento, y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse sintió un enorme vació en su corazón sensación que solo sentía cuando dejaba el Hogar de Pony.

**Candy**. (En la puerta) les agradezco su hospitalidad, la pase muy bien.

**Eduart**. Ven cuando quieras esta es tu casa.

**Sandy**. Si necesitas hablar con alguien no importa la hora puedes venir siempre serás bienvenida, y aquí estaré para escucharte como una madre.

Candy. Gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

Alex. Te llevo a tu casa es algo tarde.

Candy. No gracias me trajo el chofer de los Andrew, no quiero dar molestias.

**Eduart.** No es molestia, recuerda que si algún día necesitas algo puedes contar con todos nosotros.

**Maxwell. **Yo también me despido estoy muy cansado y el Hotel esta algo lejos.

**Sandy.** Pero Max tu sabes que estas en tu casa, puedes quedarte aquí en la habitación de siempre.

**Maxwell**. Lo siento Sra. Wilson pero no puedo aceptar su invitación tengo que resolver asuntos muy importantes mañana temprano. En otra ocasión.

**Candy.** Entonces permíteme llevarte.

**Maxwel**l. No quiero ocasionarte molestias.

Candy. Para nada, además queda de paso.

**Alex**. Acepta max, de paso acompañas a Candy en el camino.

**Maxwell**. Acepto no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara a Candy.

**Candy.** Entonces vamos, hasta pronto Señores Wilson.

Maxwell. Recuerda lo que hablamos Alex, cuento contigo.

**-**. Claro no te fallare ve mañana a mi oficina para ponernos de acuerdo.

**-**. Ahí estaré. Hasta mañana hermano.

Como el caballero que es Maxwell le abre la puerta del automóvil a Candy,

-. Gracias

**-.** De nada es mi deber cederle el paso a una bella dama.

-. En que hotel estas hospedado

**-l. E**n el Imperial Place. Y para cuando es la boda

- En 7 meses

-. Imagino que debes de estar nerviosa.

**-.** No tienes idea, pero me siento tan feliz me caso con el hombre al que amo

**-**. Veo que lo quieres mucho.

-. Albert y yo compartimos muchas cosas, somos el uno para el otro.

-. Espero que la mujer de mis sueños piense así de mí.

-. Eso quiere decir que también estas enamorado.

-. Así es, espero poder presentártela muy pronto y se vuelvan amigas.

**-.** Ten por seguro que así será. Y si algún día decides visitarme me encontraras en la Mansión de los Andrew.

Al legar al hotel el joven se despide depositando un beso en la mano de la joven.

**-**. Gracias por traerme Candy.

**-.** Fue un placer, espero verte pronto y presentarte a mi prometido.

**-.** No lo creo solo estaré unos días en Chicago y luego volveré a New York solo vine a resolver uno asuntos.

- Es una lastima, de todas maneras espero verte pronto.

**-**. Lo prometo. Que pases buenas noches.

-. Buenas noches.

El auto se aleja dejando a un joven pensativo por el paso que dará dentro de unos días

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Wilson.

**-**. Escucho sus comentarios acerca de Catherine.

**-**. Mi hija es maravillosa, vieron la forma en la que se comportaba se sentía en familia, es tan hermosa, tan dulce.

**-** Tienes razón, se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías esa edad.

- Tiene tu carácter Eduart, es inteligente no le importa el que dirán. Me siento tan orgullosa de ella.

**-**. Hubo un momento en que estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad.-dijo Eduart seriamente

**-**. Lo se, no sabes como le pedí a dios que no dijeras nada, no era el momento apropiado. Al principio no me gusto su respuesta acerca del abandono de sus padres. Pero luego al escucharla nuevamente mi corazón se lleno de esperanza se que su corazón es bondadoso y nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Dijo entre lágrimas Sandy Wilson

**-.** En eso tienes razón amor mió, no sufras dentro de poco Candy sabrá la verdad sobre su origen y seremos una gran familia.

**-** Claro antes que se case, recuerden que William se la llevara de viaje después de casados, y una vez casada la familia de su esposo se convierte en su única familia.

-. No me gusta oírte hablar así Alex, según lo dicho por Candy su prometido es un hombre maravilloso. Y no tengo por que dudarlo.

**-**. No serán celos de hermanó mayor, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño no dejabas que nada ni nadie molestara a tu hermana.

-. No lo se, lo mismo me dijo Max, estoy muy feliz por que al fin la encontramos, y me duele el perderla tan pronto.

- Pero esa es la ley de la vida algún día los hijos tienen que abandonar el hogar.

**-** Tu madre tiene razón, es mas estas en edad de casarte no se por qué aun no lo as hecho, eres un excelente partido para cualquier mujer.

Sandy. Dinos hijo que oculta tu corazón.

Ese era el momento de confesarles a sus padres su más grande secreto.

**-** Bien se los diré, me siento culpable de que Catherine no este con nosotros, se que era un niño cuando todo paso, pero me siento responsable si tan solo no me hubiera soltado de la señora Spencer mientras ella corría para salvarnos la vida, los malhechores no se hubieran llevado a mi hermana por que yo la habría defendido con mi vida de ser posible.

**-.** No tienes la culpa de nada, tu crees que esos hombres se hubieran detenido ante ti, casi matan a la Sra. Spencer imagina lo que te hubieran hecho a ti que eras un niño. Dijo eduart mirando a su hijo

**-. **Tu padre tiene razón hijo, además ya escuchaste a tu hermana a pesar de todo lo malo que paso no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo. Debemos de dar gracias por que encontró en su camino gente maravillosa que supo cuidarla como nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho.

**-** Debemos de estar más que felices por que al fin la encontramos, el pasado se queda en el pasado, debemos de pensar en el presente y nuestro próximo futuro.

**-** Tienen razón debemos de ganarnos su amor para que cuando sepa la verdad no la tome por sorpresa, y no nos reproche demasiado.

**- **Pero tenemos que ser prudentes para no levantar sospechas. No quiero que nada arruine nuestros planes.

-. Y que asuntos tienes que tratar con Maxwell, que yo sepa todos sus intereses los maneja Jackson, pasa algo malo hijo.

**-**. No es nada de eso padre, es solo que Max esta decidido a tomar las riendas de su vida, y alejarse un poco de la presión de su tío. Creerás que se atrevió a escogerle una esposa.

**-**. Bueno ya Max al igual que tu deberían estar ya casados.

**-** Aun no encuentro a esa mujer especial que haga saltar mi corazón de amor y alegría padre, por eso no me e casado.

**-.** Y Como la vas a encontrar si te la pasas todo el día en la oficina, ya vez hasta Max encontró el amor deberías salir mas seguido, ya me urge tener nietos.

- En eso madre Candy lleva la delantera ella es la que se casara pronto.

**Eduart**. (Sonriendo) y debería darte vergüenza hijo, la menor se casa antes que el mayor.

**-.** Tu padre y yo hijo solo deseamos tu felicidad. Nosotros somos viejos y en cualquier momento el creador nos llamara a su lado, y para nosotros seria maravilloso verte casado y feliz.

**-**. Pero madre aun son jóvenes, verán crecer a sus nietos y bisnietos.

- Eso nadie lo sabe hijo, pero estaremos más tranquilos al verte casado formando tu propia familia.

**-**. Gracias por sus buenos deseos son los mejores padres del mundo. (Los abraza) Me retiro estoy muy cansado,

-. Que descanses hijo.

- Hasta mañana Alex.

El joven se aleja a su habitación.

**-.** Nunca pensé que nuestro hijo se sintiera responsable de la desaparición de Catherine

-. Pobre hijo mió, ahora entiendo por que se ha negado al amor.

**-.** No te entiendo.

**-**. Pero si esta claro Eduart, como Alex se sentía responsable de la desaparición de su hermana, creyó que era su deber estar junto a nosotros, darnos el doble de amor y cariño, quería compensar la ausencia de su hermana sacrificándose el mismo, renunciando a formar una familia.

- Cuanto debió de sufrir, pero ahora todo será diferente.

Sandy.- Tienes razón tengo el presentimiento que Candy estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo.

Eduart-. Yo también lo siento.

Unos días después de la cena, Candy decidió visitar a los Wilson una hermosa tarde, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, y sin querer se volvió costumbre ir todas las tardes a tomar el te a su casa.

Como la tía abuela estaba muy ocupada con Annie y la Sra. Briter discutiendo los detalles de la boda se sentía sola. El pensar en Albert la entristecía, jamás creyó extrañarlo tanto, en la soledad de su habitación lloraba su ausencia. Albert le mandaba telegramas diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba, y que cuando volviera ya nada los separaría. Extrañaba el sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, y al rubio le pasaba lo mismo. Deseaba que su viaje terminara pronto para así no separarse de su amada Candy.

Estando en New york caminando rumbo a un restaurante algo llama la atención de Albert, en el escaparate de una joyería vio un hermoso dije de oro blanco en forma de rosa con una pequeña esmeralda que le recordaron unos bellos ojos verdes, sin pensarlo 2 veces entro y compro el dije para su amada "esposa", el joyero le pregunto por que le había gustado tanto.

**-**. El color de la esmeralda me recuerda los hermosos ojos de mi esposa.

**Joyero**. Es curioso lo mismo me contó otro joven que pregunto meses atrás por la joya. A diferencia de usted, me dijo que por tonto había perdido el amor de una hermosa joven de impactantes ojos verdes. Y que el brillo de la esmeralda no se comparaba con el brillo en los ojos de la joven**-**. Pobre hombre. Debe de estar sufriendo mucho por la perdida su amor. –dijo el joyero perdido en sus recuerdos, y luego continuo con su relato.

**-** Contemplo por mucho tiempo la joya, estaba realmente triste, pensé que compraría el dije y lo hubiera hecho, pero una mujer lo llamo desde su automóvil, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, solo alcance escucharlo decir adiós mi dulce PECOSA, y se fue. Hasta hoy que vi el periódico me di cuenta que era nada menos que Terry Granchester la estrella de Broadway. Imagino que estaba estudiando algunos de sus parlamentos para su nueva obra de teatro.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Albert queda impactado, a su mente llego el recuerdo de la platica que tuviera con el años atrás, donde le decía que siguiera el camino que había escogido para vivir, y luchara por sus sueños pero el se refería a que luchara por Candy ya que esta sufría por su separación, pero Terry entendió mal al regresar con Susana y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho de hacerla feliz. Pero nunca imagino que Terry siguiera amando a Candy y mucho menos que sufriera por ella.

Albert (pensado)-Amigo en ese tiempo sabia perfectamente que Candy te amaba, y me hice aun lado para que fueran felices, por que sabía que jamás obtendría su amor, pero todo cambio.

Joyero. Le pasa algo señor, de pronto se quedo pensativo.

-. No, nada. Dijo el joven saliendo de sus pensamientos. (Pensando) perdóname Terry, por tener ahora el amor de Candy, no tuve nada que ver en su separación, mi conciencia esta tranquila. Te juro que pasare el resto de mi vida haciéndola feliz.

Pidió que el dije fuera envuelto en una hermosa caja azul, compro también una hermosa cadena que hacia juego con el dije, seria un hermoso regalo para su ahora "esposa". Pero el saber del sufrimiento de Terry, la persona que Albert aun consideraba su amigo lo entristeció.

**-.** Lo superaras amigo, confió en Dios de que alcances la felicidad que te mereces.

Salio de la joyería en dirección al restaurante.

Minutos después el rubio entraba en un lujoso restaurante, solicito una mesa que estaba ubicada cerca de la ventana, el mesero le sirvió una copa de vino, cortesía de la casa, mientras esperaba a su abogado con los documentos de su ultimo negocio.

Cerca de ahí un joven actor caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto una figura llamo su atención. A escasos metros estaba Albert, sentado disfrutando una copa de vino, se le miraba feliz y despreocupado mientras leía unos papeles.

Terry lo miraba fijamente, de pronto el rubio levanto el rostro y miraba hacia la puerta como buscando a alguien, a lo que el actor imagino que tal vez Albert esperaba a Candy. Incapaz de mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana se alejo del lugar Caminando en la calle Terry pensaba. No te guardo rencor amigo Albert, solo espero que la hagas muy feliz tal y como yo lo hubiera hecho. No puedo odiarte ya que gracias a que decidiste mandarla a estudiar a Inglaterra conocí a ese ángel maravilloso que es Candy. _**Donde quiera que estés hazla feliz o te la veras conmigo**_. Y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los 2 meses pasaron rápidamente.

Terminando su viaje de negocios Albert regreso justo para la boda de su sobrino.


	6. LA BODA

_Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fic, es grato saber que dedican parte de su valioso tiempo en leer esta locura mía, y de ante mano les pido una disculpa si no actualizo rápido en los siguientes días, pero tengo algo de trabajo y próximamente estoy por irme a una capacitación que requerirá de toda mi concentración. Pero no quiero aburrirlas con mi vida y aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia. Y como siempre acepto tomatazos, criticas constructivas y destructivas. Besos a todas_

**LA BODA**

Y al fin el gran día de la boda llego, todos en la mansión Andrew estaban sumamente nerviosos, la Tìa Abuela, dirigía a todos lo sirvientes como siempre, la edad le había dado la experiencia y serenidad para llevar acabo toda clase de eventos con sus ya acostumbrados nervios de acero.

Mientras tanto en la casa Briter. Annie ya estaba lista.

**-** Te ves hermosa Annie, Archie se desmayara en cuanto te vea.-dijo sinceramente Candy

**-.** (Sorprendida) de veras, lo piensas- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

**-.** Claro que si, Annie-recalco la rubia.

De pronto entra la señora Briter, quien al ver a su hija tan linda exclamo-

**-** Estas bellísima hija mía, solo espero que no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros estando ya casada, ven a visitarnos cuando gustes.

**-.** Mama no digas eso, jamás me olvidare de ustedes

**-**. Lo se hija mía (llorando) es solo, que estoy muy contenta por ti, que ya no se ni lo que digo. Parecer que fue ayer cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas.

En un impulso la morena abraza a su madre y dice- siempre estarán en mi corazón, estoy muy agradecida por todo el amor que me han demostrado a lo largo de tantos años, espero y haya sido la hija que siempre desearon. (Soltando el abrazo)

**-**. Claro que si, no importa que no seas mi hija biológica, eres mi hija por que a si lo siento en mi corazón, todo el amor que tu padre y yo te hemos demostrado a sido sincero, te amo hija mía. (Abrazando nuevamente a su hija).

-. Yo también los amo mucho a los dos.

Candy sale silenciosamente de la habitación con rumbo a la sala, por dentro siente un poco de envidia al no tener a sus padres junto a ella, pero a la vez esta feliz por Annie ya que tiene a 2 padres amoroso que harían todo lo posible por verla feliz, lentamente se limpia 2 lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta que era observada por el Sr. Briter que estaba parado frente a ella.

- Te pasa algo Candy- dijo al verla

Candy. (Sorprendida) Sr. Briter, no lo había visto, me asusto

-. Lo siento mucho Candy, pero me pareció verte llorar, estas bien.

Candy (sonriendo) claro que si, es solo que las bodas me hacen llorar.

**-**. Te conozco Candy, algo te pasa dime. Por que saliste así de la habitación de Annie.

**-** Lo que pasa es que Annie tenía platicar con su madre antes de su matrimonio y me pareció lo correcto salirme, para que platicaran de madre a hija.

**-**. Así que fue eso, me parece que te afecto un poco verdad.

**-**. Sobraba en esa plática, es más ni se fijaron cuando Salí.

**-. **Imagino, como te sientes, ya que creciste sin el cariño de una madre, pero tuviste muchas experiencias que ni la propia Annie tendrá en toda su vida, así que siéntete orgullosa por lo que tienes y no por lo que te falta.-dijo el hombre tomándola de la barbilla

**-**. Si lo se, pero siempre me hizo falta el cariño sincero de mi verdadera madre, es cierto tuve 2 madres amorosas a las que amo con todo el corazón, pero nunca me aconsejarían acerca del matrimonio por que ninguna tuvo la experiencia, y por eso sentí un poco envidia de Annie. Pero tiene razón sr. Briter, estoy orgullosa por lo que soy. (Sonriendo)

**-**. Esa es la Candy que me gusta ver, sonriente y decidida. Hoy es día de felicidad, no todos los días se casa tu mejor amiga.

**-.** Tiene razón Sr. Briter, tengo motivos para ser feliz.

**-.** Vamos entonces por Annie ya es hora de que estemos en la iglesia.

Estaba a punto de ir a la habitación de la novia, cuando de pronto esta caminaba rumbo a ellos, lucia hermosa, el corsé resaltaba su esbelta figura, su suave maquillaje resaltaba el rubor de sus mejillas, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

**Señor. Briter**. Estas bellísimas hija mía, que rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando llenaste nuestras vidas de alegría. Y partir de hoy formaras un hogar con el hombre que as elegido por compañero.

**-**. Fue casi lo mismo que le dije querido. Dijo la señora Briter mientras abrazaba a su esposo

**-.** Por favor no es momento de ponernos sentimentales, -dijo Candy mirando a Annie van hacer llorar a la novia.

**Sra. Briter**. Candy tiene razón, nuestra única hija se casa debemos de estar mas que felices.

**Annie**. (Llorando) gracias mama, gracias papa, son los mejores padres del mundo, gracias por amarme tanto a pesar que no soy su hija.

**Sr. Briter**. No digas tonterías hija, somos tus padres y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo (la abraza) además seré el padre mas orgulloso del mundo al entregarte en la iglesia, eres la novia mas hermosa que haya visto.

**Annie**. Gracias papa. (Soltándose del abrazo)

**Sra. Briter**. (Sollozando) ya no digas mas querido, la haces llorar, y se le correrá el maquillaje. (Dirigiéndose a candy) perdón candy por esta escena, pero nos comprendes verdad.

**Candy**. Si señora, no se preocupe por mi.-dijo sinceramente

**Annie.** Gracias candy, por estar junto a mi, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, te quiero como una hermana (la abraza)

**Candy**. Ya Annie, no queremos mas lagrimas, regalarme una gran sonrisa, recuerda que te vas a casar con el hombre que amas, arriba esos ánimos.

**Annie**. (Secándose las lágrimas) tienes razón.

Todos ríen, pero se dan prisa por que tenían 1/2 hora de retraso.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia un muy desesperado novio no dejaba de ver su reloj.

**Archie. (**Mirando su reloj) no puede ser es muy tarde, tiene media hora de retraso

**Albert.** (Serio junto a el) no será que se arrepintió de querer casarse contigo, y en estos momento esta huyendo en tren o en barco a un lugar desconocido.

Ante lo dicho por Albert la cara de Archie palideció por completo, ya que Annie siempre era muy puntual. Albert al verlo rió

**-** Es broma sobrino, por favor quita esa cara, es tu boda no un funeral. Recuerda las mujeres siempre llegan tarde a su boda.

**-**. En verdad me asustaste, pero tienes razón, estoy seguro que Annie me ama, tanto como yo a ella.-dijo recuperando la serenidad

**-** No te preocupes mira ya esta aquí. (Señalando el auto de los Briter). Será mejor que entremos el novio no tiene que ver a la novia antes de llegar al altar.

Ambos rubios toman su lugar en la iglesia. Mientras tanto en el auto.

**Annie.** (Bajando del auto) Ay, candy estoy tan nerviosa que me tiemblan las piernas

**-.** No te preocupes lo harás bien, solo piensa que dentro de la iglesia esta el hombre que amas, y que te espera un gran futuro a su lado.

**Sr. Briter** (tomando el brazo de su hija) candy tiene razón hija, vamos ya es hora.

Candy se adelanta a la novia, como es la madrina tiene que entrar primero. Estaba realmente hermosa su vestido color rosa con tonos blancos, acentuaban el rubor en sus mejillas hacían verla angelical, ante un Albert que prácticamente quedo sin habla al verla.

**Albert.** (PENSADO) eres tan hermosa mi amada candy, espero verte pronto vestida de novia.

**Candy. (**Mirando a albert) mi amado príncipe eres realmente atractivo, que feliz soy al saber que muy pronto seré tu esposa ante los demás.

Los Wilson observaban como la rubia caminaba lentamente hacia el altar. Eduart y Sandy Wilson estaban muy orgullosos de su hija, tenían planeado la forma de cómo decirle la verdad, pero tenían que esperar, sabían que Candy no los rechazaría habían comprobado que tenia un gran corazón y no le guardaba resentimientos a sus padres por no haberla buscado. De pronto Albert volteo hacia la banca donde estaban los Wilson y fijo su mirada en Alex, el joven tenia la mirada fija en la rubia, por la forma en que la miraba confirmaron sus sospechas de que Wilson estaba perdidamente enamorado de su querida Candy junto a Alex estaba Maxwell Vandervit el cual veía a Candy con ternura. Los celos recorrieron su ser, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura, ya que sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar en tonterías.

Y así en una hermosa tarde del **14 de NOVIEMBRE de unían sus vidas Archibal corwell y Annie Briter. La** boda transcurrió sin contratiempo, la novia estaba espectacular, el novio guapísimo, la madrina encantadora, en resumen una boda de ensueños.

La mansión había sido arreglada perfectamente para la boda, los adornos, la vajilla, todo era de lo más elegante y exquisito.

Los invitados estaban impresionados, la Sra. Elroy estaba muy orgullosa todo había salido como lo había planeado, ahora tenia que pensar como superarlo para la próxima boda de su sobrino nieto favorito.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y los ahora esposos empezaron el baile, poco a poco las parejas empezaron a bailar.

Cerca de la pista de baile estaba Albert saludando a los invitados cuando de pronto una hermosa joven se acerco a el.

-Hola tío, por que tan solo,-dijo picaramente mientras miraba de lado a lado- donde esta tu adorada novia. Dijo Elisa seductoramente

-**-. **Es grato verte sobrina, pero lamento decirte que no estoy solo, estamos en una fiesta y por si no te as dado cuenta hay demasiada gente, y en cuanto a mi prometida debe de estar con la tía abuela atendiendo a los invitados.-DIJO Albert tranquilamente

**Elisa**. (Que había notado la forma en la que Alex Wilson y Maxwell Vandervit miraba a candy en la iglesia) pues yo que tu me pondría mas listo, ya que me parece que ese joven de allá (señalando a Alex) esta muy interesado en tu prometida,

**Albert**. (RIENDO) no digas tonterías Elisa, dentro de pocos meses es la boda.

**Elisa**. (Sonriendo) mi querido tío recuerda el dicho del plato a la boca, se cae la sopa.

**-.** Mi adorada Elisa, tu como siempre con tus buenos deseos. Por que no te vas a molestar a otro lado y me dejas seguir atendiendo a los invitados.-dijo en tono burlón y con una sonrisa que saco a Elisa de sus casillas

**-.** Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí, tío- dijo molesta mientras se alejaba

Pero sin saberlo logro su cometido. Sembrar en Albert los celos.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, Alex se acerca a Candy

**-** Esta realmente hermosa el día de hoy.-dijo sinceramente el joven

**-**. Gracias Alex, tú también que elegante el traje te sienta de maravilla.

**-.** Que amable gracias, si no es abusar nos harías el honor de sentarte en nuestra mesa por un momento, mi madre ansia saludarte

- Esta bien pero sola un momento, ya que tengo que atender a los invitados

-Ambos se dirigen hacia la mesa de los Wilson, cuando de pronto alguien se cruza en su camino

**-**. Candy, no vas a presentarme a tu amigo-dijo Elisa que descaradamente miraba a Alex

**Candy.** (Nerviosa) claro Elisa, Sean Alexander Wilson.- Elisa Legan

**-** Un placer conocer a tan bella dama,-dijo el joven mirando fijamente a la pelirroja- perdone es pariente de Neil Legan

**-** Es mi hermano mayor, acaso lo conoce-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

**-.** Por supuesto nos conocimos en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, pero no tuve el placer de verla, su hermano nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana tan bella.

**-**. Así es mi hermano, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

**-. **Por cierto donde esta Neil.

**-**. No lo se, debe de andar por ahí. (Tomándolo del brazo y empujando a Candy) Sr. Wilson me haría la amabilidad de invitarme a bailar, estoy tan aburrida.

Alex al ver lo hecho por Elisa, Alex se suelta de su abrazo.

**-** Tal vez más tarde Srita. Legan. Por ahora conduciré a Candy a saludar a mi familia, con su permiso.

Se alejan dejando a una Elisa enojada.

-me las pagaras todas juntas Candy, ya lo veras.

**-** Ahora veo el por que Neil, nunca me dijo que tenia una hermana, es un chica realmente odiosa.

**-**. Lo que pasa es que a ella siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, o a lo mejor todavía no se hace a la idea de que tendrá que casarse con el hombre que sus padres eligieron para ella.

**-** Lo siento por su futuro marido.

**-** Recuerda que te conté lo mala que fue conmigo cuando niñas, tanto Elisa como Neil, realmente me hicieron la vida de cuadros, pero afortunadamente Neil, se arrepintió y me pidió perdón y ha sabido ganarse mi confianza y mi amistad de manera desinteresada, a lo contrario de Elisa, al saber que su hermano cambio y se volvió un hombre De bien casi no lo habla.

Al llegar a la mesa de los Wilson.

Candy. Buenas tardes, espero y estén muy bien atendidos

**Eduart**. Si, muchas gracias, estas muy bella Candy

Candy (sonrojada) gracias

**-**. Lo mismo le dije yo, eres la más hermosa de la fiesta, verdad Max-dijo Alex mirando a su amigo que estaba sin habla al ver a la rubia

**-**. Así, es pareces un ángel.-dijo mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza

**-** No sigan por favor que están avergonzando a la pobre Candy-dijo Sandy Wilson al ver que la rubia estaba más roja que un tomate

Eduart. Es la verdad, siéntate hija por favor, no te molesta que te llame así verdad.

Candy. Claro que no Sr. Wilson. (Sentándose)

**Sandy.** Que bella estuvo la ceremonia religiosa verdad

Max. Así es, es fue una de las bodas mas hermosas que haya visto

- Si todo fue hermoso, espero y cuando me case con Albert, sea igual de lindo. Dijo emocionada la rubia

**-** No hija mía tu boda será maravillosa.

**-** Y cuando me vas a presentar al dueño de tu corazón. Dijo Max curioso

**-**. Mas tarde esta con la tía atendiendo a los invitados del otro lado del salón

Continuaron hablado animadamente. Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón la tía abuela buscaba a la rubia cuando de pronto Tropieza con albert.

-. Estaba distraída William discúlpame.

**-**. La culpa fue mía tía, pero que no estaba Candy con usted.

**-.** Si, pero desapareció de mi vista, y la estoy buscando, conociéndola debe de estar atendiendo a los invitados en el jardín.

De pronto escuchan risas y ambos voltean rápidamente.

**-.** Que es no es candy lo que esta sentada con los Wilson. Dijo molesto Albert

**-.** Si es ella, es curioso los Wilson siempre han sido una familia algo alejada de los eventos de sociedad, me sorprende verlos a todos juntos.

**-**. Lo que no me gusta es la persistencia de ese tipo, sabe que Candy y yo vamos a casarnos y hace todo lo posible por estar cerca de ella.-dijo furioso el guapo rubio

**-.** Cálmate hijo, no vayas hacer una escena, Candy no esta haciendo nada malo, solo es amable con los invitados es todo.-pero fue inútil Albert no la escucho

**Albert**. (Caminando hacia Candy pensaba.) No se por que pero siento que ese tipo alejara a Candy de mi lado. Al llegar junto a la rubia.

**Albert**. Candy aquí estas, imagine que estabas con la tía abuela.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

**-.** Así era, pero vine a saludar a los Wilson y sin querer el tiempo se me paso volando, Les presento a William Andrew, mi prometido. Dijo Candy orgullosa

**-**. Discúlpenos Sr. Andrew pero fue idea nuestra que se quedara un momento más. Se disculpo Eduart Wilson

**-**. Es cierto Candy no tiene la culpa, solamente deseábamos gozar un poco mas de su compañía. Recalco Sandy al ver la cara de pocos amigos del rubio

**Albert**. (Viendo a Alex) no tengo nada que disculpar, al contrario me da mucho gusto que mi futura esposa haga nuevos amigos.

**-** Me alegra oírlo hablar así William, yo en su lugar estaría algo celoso de compartir semejante compañía.- dijo Alex mirando fijamente al rubio

**Albert.** Talvez, pero yo confió ciegamente en mi prometida (tomándola de la mano)

**Candy**. Y yo agradezco la confianza. (Mirando a Max) Albert te presento a Maxwell Vandervit, lo conocí en la cena de los Wilson y nos hemos hecho amigos.

**Maxwell.** Mucho gusto sr. Andrew su prometida solo habla maravillas de usted

**Albert**. El gusto es mió Sr. Vandervit, creo que Candy exagera,

**-**. Claro que no exagero es la verdad.

**En ese momento llega la novia**.

**Annie**. (Emocionada) mira Candy quien esta aquí.

- Hola candy gusto en saludarte- grito una muy alegre Patty Saliendo detrás de la novia

Candy (gritando corre a abrazar a su amiga) Patty amiga pensé que no vendrías.

-. Quise darles la sorpresa

Annie. Y vaya que si lo hiciste

Candy. (Soltándola) y como esta la abuela Martha

-. Mejor gracias preguntar, de hecho fue idea de ella esta sorpresa.

Candy. Como siempre la abuela y sus ideas. Perdón, pero me emocione tanto que olvide las formalidades, Patty te presento a los Wilson, Alex, El señor Eduart su esposa Sandy Wilson, y Maxwell Vandervit ella es mi amiga Patricia O`Brian una de mis mejores amigas.

Patty. Un placer conocerlos a todos.

-. El placer es nuestro Srita. O`Brian. Dijo amablemente Alex

**Max. **Muchos gusto Srita. O`Brian, veo que todas las amigas de Candy son realmente hermosas.

Patty. Es muy amable señor Vandervit

Eduart. Es un gusto para nosotros conocer a tan bella joven

**Patty.** Muchas gracias, Sr. Wilson

Sandy. Así que eres amiga, desde niñas me imagino

Patty. Nos conocimos en el colegio y desde entonces somos grandes amigas.

Albert. Supongo que te quedaras una temporada con nosotros Patty.

Patty. No puedo, mi abuela no se repone del todo, acepte venir a la boda por que ella me lo pidió y me prometió que no haría ninguna tontería, mañana me iré en el tren de la tarde.

Albert. Es una lastima, pero sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa

Patty. Gracias. Cuando mi abuela se sienta mejor vendré a pasar una temporada con ustedes.

Candy. Eso espero.

**Annie**. Vamos chicas es hora de aventar el ramo.

Las mujeres se despidieron de los presentes, ninguna de las tres se percato del juego de miradas los Wilson le dirigían a Candy. _**El ramo de la novia cayó en manos de una joven de nombre Candy White la cual estaba atónita, por que ya estaba casada.**_

La fiesta continúo, los invitados bailaban alegremente Candy solo bailo con Albert al principio de la fiesta, los ahí presentes notaban que ambos estaba muy enamorados.

_**De pronto Candy observo bailar a Alex con una joven muy hermosa de cabellera larga negra rizada, de hermosos ojos color miel, delgada con un hermoso vestido azul turquesa que contrastaba con su blanca piel. A lo cual imagino que era la hermana de su amigo.**_

Sentados en la mesa de honor candy y Albert estaban brindando por lo novios cuando de pronto se acerco Alex.

-. Hola de nuevo perdón por interrumpir, le presento a mi prima la Srita. **Kate Alexia Forbes Darci, **

**-.** Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos mi primo Alex me hablado mucho de ustedes.

**Candy**. Es un placer conocerla Srita. FORBES

- Por favor solo kate, háblame de tu, espero que seamos buenas amigas,-dijo sorprendida al ver a la pecosa.

-. Cuenta con ello, mira te presento a mi prometido el Sr. William Andrew, la señorita Patricia.

Después de las presentaciones los primos se alejaron.

**-** Que te pareció.

-. No lo puedo creer es idéntica a la tía Sandy, no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta del parecido.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, es raro.

- Y tu futuro cuñado es un hombre muy atractivo.

-. A decir verdad a mí no me agrada ese hombre para mi hermana. Tengo el presentimiento de que la hará sufrir demasiado.

-. Pues lo vi muy enamorado. No será que tienes celos de tu futuro cuñado.

**-.** Claro que no, se lo dije a Max y te lo repito a ti, no es justo ahora que la hemos encontrado la perderemos nuevamente.

**-**. En eso tienes razón. Pero debes de estar agradecido de que la encontraron sana y salva.

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert comentaban sobre Kate Forbes

-. Es muy hermosa la prima de tu amigo Wilson-dijo Albert

- Ah si, no lo había notado, si quieres la puedes invitar a bailar, por mi no hay ningún problema-dijo Candy en un tono entre sorprendida y celosa

-. (Riendo) Esta usted celosa Sra. Andrew.-dijo Albert sonriendo pícaramente

-. Claro que no,-dijo tratando de ocultar sus emociones

**-**. Yo creo que si. Y para que veas que solo me interesas tú, bailare solo contigo el resto de la fiesta, me sacrificare por ti –dijo en broma el rubio

Las palabras dichas en broma, sin querer lastimaron el corazón de la pecosa- que sin pensarlo contesto

- No es necesario que te sacrifiques por mi, si tanto te gusto la Srita. Kate puedes ir tras ella, por mí ni te preocupes. –dijo levantándose de la mesa

**-** Pero Candy espera solo bromeaba. –dijo sorprendido mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-. Suéltame Albert. –dijo entre dientes mirándolo con furia en los ojos

En ese momento llega Maxwell

**Max.** Algún problema.-dijo al ver el forcejeo de los novios

Candy. (Sonriendo y soltándose de Albert) ninguno, Max, al contrario le decía a Albert que deberíamos de alternar con los invitados no lo crees así.- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- Tienes razón Candy, entonces aceptas bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo, si tu novio no se molesta claro.

-. Claro, no te molesta verdad Albert.-dijo seriamente la pecosa

Albert. (Serio) claro que no, además como bien dijiste debemos de alternar con los invitados-dijo antes de alejarse del lugar.

La rubia se aleja con Max a la pista de baile, sorprendida de su reacción, jamás había sentido celos de ese tipo. Se sintió tan mal que perdió su sonrisa.

**-.** Te pasa algo Candy de pronto entristeciste.-dijo Max al ver la cara de tristeza de la joven

-. No es nada Max, es que no se que me paso, actué como una niña

-. Entiendo, peleabas con William verdad.

Candy (sonrojada) como lo sabes,

**-.** Veras sin querer note que el estaba muy divertido al principio y tu molesta, eso significa que tienes celos verdad.- dijo sonriendo

-. Así es, pero no tengo por que sentir celos no tengo motivos, confió en Albert, pero no me gusto la forma en la que elogio a la Srita. Kate.

**-.** No tienes por que sentir celos,-dijo sinceramente el joven- Kate es muy linda, pero salta a la vista que William solo tiene ojos para ti.

- Tienes razón, le debo una disculpa. Voy a buscarlo-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Max

- pero primero terminemos el baile y después te disculpas, no me gusta que me dejen a mitad de una pieza- dijo riendo- además serias una mala anfitriona si me dejas a mitad del baile.

Candy. (Riendo) esta bien Max, discúlpame.

Del otro lado del salón Albert observaba la reacción de la rubia que estaba muy divertida con Maxwell Vandervit.

**Albert**. (Pensativo) que rápido olvidaste tú enojo, no imagine que fuera tan amiga de Maxwell.

George. (Acercándose) por que tan pensativo William. Pareces molesto

-. No estoy molesto, sino furioso mira a Candy felizmente bailando con el tal Vandervit

**-.** Ya veo estas celoso, no tienes por que estarlo ella te ama, solo esta siendo amable con sus amigos, no pierdas la cabeza por tonterías, tu no eres así. Además Candy es muy hermosa es lógico que el hombre que baile con ella tiene que ser muy divertido para quedar bien no crees.-dijo sabiamente el buen George

**-** Tienes razón, después de todo yo tuve la culpa de que se molestara.

**-** Entonces de ti depende hacerla reír nuevamente. Dijo George

- Bien, entonces voy por ella.

Al terminar el baile Albert se dirige hacia Candy, esta seguía platicando con Max

**Max**. No voltees pero tu príncipe azul, viene hacia nosotros.

Candy. (Nerviosa) de veras no juegues conmigo

**Max.** (Sonriendo) es cierto vienes para acá, pero no te pongas tensa, demuéstrale que ya no estas enojada. Hoy es un día de fiesta debes de estar feliz no todos los días se casa tu mejor amiga.

Candy. (Riendo) tienes razón, (esboza una bella sonrisa) así esta bien.

**Max.** Así me gusta verte feliz, eres mas hermosa sonriendo sabes.

Candy. (Sonrojada piensa, es casi lo mismo que me dijo Albert cuando nos conocimos).

El rubio llega ante la pareja pero al ver la sonrisa de la joven, sus planes de reconciliarse se le olvidan.

**Albert**. Por lo que veo se están divirtiendo, continúen por favor por mi no se detengan.

Candy. Albert no vallas a pensar mal, yo-dijo la rubia sorprendida

**Albert.** No te preocupes tienes razón debemos de alternar con los invitados -se aleja rumbo a la pista de baile.

**Max**. Espera William, por favor- dijo el apuesto joven al ver la reaccion del rubio

Candy. Déjalo que se vaya, ya se le pasara (triste), gracias por el baile (empieza a caminar)

**Max.** No te vayas, déjame acompañarte te entristeciste de nuevo

Candy. Quisiera tomar un poco de aire al jardín.

**Max.** Iré contigo, no me gusta ver a triste a una hermosa mujer

Ambos salen en dirección al jardín sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos los miraba de forma maliciosa.

**Elisa**. (Pensativa) valla, valla Candy, eso no le gustara al tío.

Mientras tanto los novios recibían numerosas felicitaciones.

Annie. Soy tan feliz Archie, siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho.

**Archie.** Yo siento lo mismo que tu, solo espero que la fiesta termine pronto para poder estar solos.

Annie. (Sonrojada) que cosas dices Archie, (mirando a los invitados)

Archie. A quien buscas esposa mía

Annie. Ya hace mucho rato que no veo a Candy, pero mira Albert esta bailando con la prima de Alex Wilson, es una bella mujer no te parece.

**Archie**. Si es muy bella, y por la cara de tío no creo que este muy feliz, pero estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo

**Annie**. Adulador, donde estará Candy hace rato que no la veo

**Archie.** Conociéndola de seguro esta en el jardín.

Al terminar el baile una pelirroja se acerca a su tío, para escupir su veneno.

**Elisa.** Veo que te diviertes tío, nunca te había visto bailar con una mujer que no fuera tu prometida, has cambiando mucho.

**Alber**t. Como siempre de mal pensada sobrina, solo estoy alternando con los invitados y si bailaba con la señorita Forbes, fue por ser amable, nada más.

**-** Entonces Candy salio al jardín para alternar con ese joven tan buen mozo amigo de Wilson, vaya hasta en eso están de acuerdo.- dijo Elisa mientras señalaba al jardín

-. Que dices. Grito sorprendido el rubio

**-** No te has dado cuenta la forma en que Candy le coqueteaba a ese joven, claro ya nada me sorprende ella, siempre ha sido así de coqueta, te recuerdo como logro engatusar a Anthony, luego a Terry después a Neil, y ahora a ti y quien sabe a cuantos más.

**-.** Cállate Elisa, no te permito que hables mal de mi futura esposa.- dijo Albert perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

**-** Solo digo la verdad, es mas en este tiempo que estabas de viaje todas las tardes iba a tomar el te en la mansión Wilson, pregúntale y veras que no te miento, ahí tal vez conoció a ese apuesto joven, tu mismo los viste en la forma como bailaban, parecían como si estuvieran enamorados.

**-. **No voy a seguir escuchando tus estupideces. – grito el rubio mientras iba en dirección al jardín

Mientras tanto en una parte del jardín.

**Candy**. Llorando me siento tan tonta arme una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Jamás me había peleado con Albert, pero no se que me paso

**Max.** Si te sientes tan mal entonces ve y pídele una disculpa

**Candy**. Tienes razón, iré, no me gusta estar enojada con el

**Max.** Así me gusta que seas valiente- dijo el joven mientras le tomaba las manos en señal de apoyo

Candy. Gracias –dijo la joven- no sabes lo bien que hacen escuchar tus palabras.

**Albert.** Perdón si interrumpo, veo que estas muy bien acompañada.-dijo en tono molesto al ver que Max sostenía las manos de la pecas

Max. No pienses mal William.-dijo mientras soltaba las manos de la joven- Veo que tienen cosas que hablar me retiro.

**-** Veo que no me extrañaste, si tenías a ese tipo como acompañante- dijo Albert al ver que Max se había retirado

**Candy- **No le dio importancia al comentario y dijo sinceramente- Albert, yo quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. Pero me dio muchos celos el escuchar como te expresabas de la Srita. Forbes, me sacaste de mis casillas, se que no soy así, y te pido disculpas. Pero es que te amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderte- al decir esto ultimo bajo la mirada

**Albert**. (Tomándola por la barbilla, para que lo viera de frente) amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fui yo el que se comporto como un patán, discúlpame si, solo tu eres capaz de despertar los celos en mi.

**Candy**. (Abrazándolo) no volvamos a pelear por tonterías, no me gusta estar moleta contigo. (Lágrimas resbala por sus mejillas)

**Albert. (**Secando las lagrimas de la rubia) pero no llores amor, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, me duele ser el causante de esas lagrimas. Lo último que quiero es verte sufrir por mi culpa. Sonríe recuerda que estamos de fiesta

**Candy**. Tienes razón, tenemos que estar felices por nuestros amigos. (Sonríe)

Albert. Así me gusta verte feliz, esa es la mujer con la que case.

Ambos se funden en un beso apasionado.

Albert. Será mejor regresar a la fiesta. Pero antes tengo una sorpresa para ti cierra los ojos

Candy. (Con lo ojos cerrados) que es dime.

Albert. Es sorpresa, no seas tan curiosa, ya lo veras.

Se coloca detrás de ella y le pone la cadena con el dije de rosas que compro en New York. Ella siente que algo se desliza por su cuello.

**-**. Ahora si abre los ojos

Candy. (Tocando la cadena y luego el dije) es hermoso Albert, no te hubieras molestado, la rosa se parece a la dulce candy que me regalara Anthony, (abrazándolo) gracias, me as regalado muchas cosas que no se como agradecerte.

**-** Solo quiéreme, tu amor es mi más grande regalo. No sabes cuanto te amo, que por nada del mundo cambiaria tu amor.

- Yo también te amo,

Mientras tanto en la fiesta los Wilson buscaban a Candy a la cual no tenía rato de no verla entre los invitados.

- No e visto a Catherine desde un rato –dijo Alex preocupado

Eduart. Debe desatar atendiendo a los invitados, recuerda que es Candy, no Catherine hijo, no te vayan a escuchar.

**Sandy.** Además no debemos de abusar de su amabilidad o su familia puede sospechar. Como protegida de Emilia tiene obligaciones que atender para con los invitados.

-. Tienen razón, ahora que lo pienso tampoco e visto a William, deben de estar juntos. Dijo Alex

**Max.** (Entrando) hasta que pude deshacerme de esa odiosa, nunca pensé salir huyendo de una mujer hermosa

- De que hablas Max- pregunto Sandy alarmada

**Max**. De una tal Elisa Legan, que mujercita tan desagradable, solamente hablaba del linaje de su familia, de su magnifica posición social.

Alex. Ya veo, conociste a la enemiga número 1 de mi hermana, después te contare.

**Max**. Solo me basta con la impresión que acabo de tener de ella gracias, como le dije a mi tío Jackson las damas de sociedad son mujeres sin corazón, frívolas y con la cabeza llena de mil tonterías

**Sandy**. Pero no todas las damas somos así Max.-respondió la mujer fingiendo molestia

**Eduart.** Mi esposa tiene la razón, a ver dime mi hija te dio esa impresión.

**Max.** Claro que no Sr. Wilson, hay excepciones, su esposa es una de las mujeres mas encantadoras y de buen corazón que conozco, la quiero como si fuera mi madre y su hija no se queda atrás, es tan hermosa, de nobles sentimientos.-dijo sinceramente y después de unos segundos de silencio añadió- _ con gusto _le pediría a Candy que se casara conmigo, lastima ya esta comprometida.- dijo esto ultimo sonriendo ya que era broma.

Todos ríen ante el cometario de Max sin imaginar que Elisa había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por el apuesto joven como era su costumbre. A lo cual se alejo furiosa y jurando que se vengaría de la rubia. A la cual vio bailar muy alegremente con su tío William.

**-**. **Maldita Candy, que tienes que todos los hombres guapos se interesan por ti, juro que no te casaras con el tío William de eso me encargo yo. Nunca serás feliz mientras yo viva, no te perdono que me hayas robado a Anthony, por tu culpa Terry jamás se fijo en mi, y mucho menos te perdonare que me hayas arrebatado el cariño de mi hermano, alejas a todos los hombres que me interesan****. ****Disfruta tu felicidad ahora que puedes por que dentro de poco serás muy infeliz eso te lo juro. **

**Neil**. (Tomando por sorpresa a Elisa por los hombros) y ahora por tan furiosa hermana, alguien no quiso bailar contigo, o estas así por que no eres el centro de atención.

**Elisa**. No digas tonterías, por si no lo viste estuve bailando con un joven muy atractivo, y estoy aquí por que estoy muy cansada, en cambio a ti no te visto bailar.

**-** Vaya, veo que estas al pendiente de todo lo que hago, para tu información estaba platicando con Alex Wilson, y no tengo intenciones de bailar.

**-** No tienes con quien bailar que es diferente, como tu amada Candy solo tienes ojos para el tío William y no te hace el menor de los casos solo te conformas con ser su perro faldero. (La pelirroja si que sabía como lastimar a su hermano.)

**-** Piensa lo que quieras, se que Candy nunca será para mi y si no tengo su amor al menos tengo su amistad, en cambio tu mi adorada hermana, como no sabes amar nunca me podrás entender. (Se aleja de su hermana, aunque no lo demostró delante de ella que le dolieron sus palabras). (Caminaba tan rápido que sin querer se tropezó con una hermosa joven de hermosos ojos color miel.)

**- (**Sorprendido) mil disculpas venia distraído. (Pensado. Que hermosa joven)

**Kate. No** hay problema. (Se aleja al escuchar que la llaman)

**-** Kate donde te has metido, estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Max al verla

**-.** Perdón me perdí en esta enorme casa, (se toman de las manos y se alejan sonrientes)

Neil, veía la escena con envidia a lo que pensó- Por que será que todas las mujeres hermosas ya tienen pareja. (Se aleja rumbo al jardín)

**Max.** Quien era el tipo con quien hablabas

**Kate.** No lo se tropezamos, venia distraído, lo vi algo triste y melancólico.

**MAX.** No me di cuenta, pero vamos a la mesa tus tíos estaban preocupados por ti, que me mandaron a buscarte.

**Kate**. Me perdí, camine por un largo pasillo y sin querer Salí al jardín, y vi. A Candy junto a William felizmente abrazados,

**Max.** Que bueno que arreglaron sus diferencias

Candy y Albert bailaron el resto de la noche, lo ahí presentes notaban el amor de la pareja. Neil observaba a Candy desde lejos, se sentía feliz al saber que la rubia era feliz, sentado solo en un rincón escondido, pero alguien lo encontró y lo saco de su aburrimiento, a pesar de que tenían poco de conocerse Alex y Neil simpatizaron y se trataban como quien tiene años de conocerse, Alex llevo a Neil a su mesa donde le presento a su familia y a la joven que lo había impresionado, ahí se entero de que la joven Kate era soltera y prima de Alex y que Max era solo un viejo amigo de la familia al que quería como un hermano.

Los novios de despidieron de todos los invitados, ya que tenían que tomar el barco con rumbo a Europa donde pasarian5 meses de viajes de bodas, regresarían justo para la boda de Candy y Albert. La tía abuela estaba feliz y le pedía a su sobrino nieto que se cuidara mucho y que esperaba un bisnieto pronto.

El baile duro hasta muy entrada la madrugada, los invitados poco a poco se fueron marchando, los Wilson se despidieron de candy y albert, invitándolos a su casa a cenar, a lo que el rubio dijo que lo pensaría debido a la carga de trabajo. Pero la invitación fue aceptada por Candy.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando se fue el último invitado. Candy estaba realmente exhausta, la tía abuela se había marchado a descansar, solo quedaban los empleados recogiendo el servicio, Candy estaba con Albert en el jardín, necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, platicaron un poco y luego se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que ambos estaban realmente cansados.

Habían pasado una semana después de la boda, todos habían regresado a su vida laboral, Candy al hospital, Albert a sus negocios, la tía abuela mandando a los sirvientes, Faltaba poco tiempo para navidad y deseaba que la casa estuviera debidamente adornada para la fecha, tenia el presentimiento de que seria una hermosa navidad, ya que sus sobrinos nietos tenían a su lado a la mujer de sus vidas. Emilia Elroy pensaba que ahora si podía morir en paz ya que Candy pronto ocuparía su lugar como jefa del clan Andrew.

Notas. En el siguiente capitulo conoceremos a una mujer que se interesara por Albert, y el rubio se impresionara al conocerla, y dicha mujer se hará muy amiga de Elisa.

Que mala soy verdad, todo lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, espérenlo.


	7. LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de A pesar del tiempo y la distancia. De nuevo agradezco las críticas, ya que cada una de ellas me motiva a seguir escribiendo la historia y mejorarla.

**Calemoon**. Mil gracias por tu critica constructiva amiga, espero y el texto haya quedado bien según el formato que recomendaste. Entiéndeme por fis es mi primer historia y la verdad no se si lo estoy haciendo bien. **) :**

_**LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**_

Era una hermosa mañana en Chicago, pero en de los principales edificios de la cuidad estaba uno de los hombres mas poderoso de E.U. terminando todos sus pendientes.

- A que hora te dijo el **Sr. Andretti** que vendría George- pregunto Albert ansioso

- A las 11 de la mañana, seguramente no ha de tardar, no te preocupes William-respondió George tranquilamente

- Son casi las 11, espero y no tarde por que quede con Candy de ir a comer juntos.

-Por eso esta tan impaciente, por esa razón terminaste temprano con todo el trabajo- dijo George con una leve sonrisa mientras terminaba de guardar unos documentos.

-. Así es, mi último pendiente es con el Sr. Harry Andretti, lo conoces

-. Claro de hecho conoció a tu padre, es un hombre algo mayor pero con buen ojo para los negocios.

En eso tocan la puerta.

- Al fin llego. Adelante esta abierto- respondió el rubio

En vez de entrar un hombre de edad madura, **Albert y George quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una mujer joven de bellos ojos azules, cabello castaño alta , de talle esbelto** entrar. **La joven se presento**.

-Buenas tardes soy **Megan Andretti. **Mi padre me envía en su representación, debido a su estado de salud no podrá venir, soy su mano derecha en los negocios, así que podemos tratar todo lo referente al contrato del que tanto han hablado. –dijo la joven con seguridad y elegancia.

Megan era hija única del viejo **Harry Andretti**, desde pequeña acompañaba a su padre en sus viajes de negocios, conocía perfectamente el manejo de las empresas de su padre como única heredera tenia que cuidar su futuro, a pesar de contar con 21años, y debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo permanecía soltera, ya que pensaba que lo hombres solo la seguían por su dinero. Al ver a William Andrew quedo impresionada ya que se imagino encontrar a un hombre mayor.

- Es un placer conocerla Srita. Andretti, pero siéntese por favor- dijo Albert amablemente

**-** Gracias, perdoné mi franqueza pero lo imaginaba más viejo- contesto sinceramente la joven

- no se preocupe mucha gente cree que soy un viejo decrepito, ya que no tenia mucha vida social, espero no decepcionarla.-dijo Albert con una hermosa sonrisa

**-** Claro que no, es bueno saber que hay gente joven involucrada en el mundo de los negocios.

- Es el George Johnson mi mano derecha, es casi mi hermano.-dijo el rubio señalando al moreno junto a el.

- Mucho gusto Srita. Andretti, al fin la conozco- dijo educadamente George

**-** Lo mismo digo, sr. Johnson, mi padre me hablado mucho de usted.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones se pusieron a trabajar, Albert enseguida se dio cuenta de que Megan era una experta en los números y proyección de mercado, cosa que lo tenía muy impresionado, ya que nunca había tratado con mujeres. Trabajaron mucho, ya que tenían una pila de papeles que revisar. Discretamente Megan observaba a William, el cual trabajaba tranquilamente, lo notaba sereno y muy concentrado en lo que hacia.

**-**. Se esta haciendo tarde William recuerda que tienes que pasar por Candy al hospital- dijo George mirando su reloj

**-**. Tienes razón, Srita. Andretti no le importa continuar mañana-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la joven

**-**. No claro que no, es mas, estaba por sugerirlo es casi la hora de la comida, y para ser sincera ya tenia mucha hambre.

-Srita. Andretti, en otra ocasión la invito a comer. Pero tengo un compromiso muy importante y no lo puedo cancelar, hasta mañana. Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**-**. Hasta mañana Sr. Andrew y gracias por la invitación.-contesto Megan

El rubio salio a toda prisa de las oficinas.

-Quien será esa Candy, su hermana, o alguna pariente, por que tiene que ir al hospital acaso esta enferma- pensaba la hermosa joven.

**-** Le pasa algo Srita. Andretti, de pronto quedo pensativa.- dijo George al verla

- No es nada Sr. Johnson, solo me dio curiosidad saber quien es Candy acaso es la hermana del señor Andrew que esta en el hospital.- pregunto curiosa

**-** Candy es la prometida de William, y esta en el hospital por que trabaja allí, es una las enfermeras principales.- contesto George sonriente

**-** vaya, no me hubiera imaginado que William fuera de esos gustos. –dijo Megan asombrada

**-** La Srita. Candy es una mujer maravillosa, es algo menor que William, pero con muchas cualidades- defendió George a su amiga

**-** alguien como William, merece alguien de su clase, no una enfermera cualquiera-hablo Megan con desprecio

**-** En eso no puedo opinar, es criterio de Sir William.- agrego George serenamente

**-**. Como sea, me retiro un gusto conocerlo Sr. Johnson. Hasta mañana-dijo al salir de la lujosa oficina.

**-** Hasta mañana Srita. Andretti. Respondió- (Pensando) es una bella mujer, medio la impresión de que William le agrado, lo siento por ella, ya que el esta muy enamorado de la Srita. Candy.

**Mientras tanto a la salida del hospital.**

**-** Donde estará Albert dijo que vendría por mí. –dijo desesperada la joven de pronto sintió unas manos que le taparon los ojos

-Adivina quien soy. Dijo una voz muy varonil a sus espaldas

- Albert,-grito la joven emocionada

**-** estas equivocada soy Max. –contesto mientras quitaba sus manos del rostro de la joven

- Lo siento Max, es que estoy esperando a Albert e imagine que tal vez era el.-contesto apenada

**-**. Pues ya vez que no es así.-dijo sonriendo

-. Discúlpame, no imagine verte por aquí.

**-** tengo una cita con una hermosa joven en el parque que esta más adelante, -contesto Maxwell

**-**. Ya veo, por eso vienes tan apuesto-dijo la pecosa guiñándole un ojo

**-** pero que cosas dices-dijo sonrojado

**-** vamos que no te de pena admitir que estas enamorado.-rió la pecosa

**-** No es eso, es que eres la primer mujer me había dicho que tengo cara de enamorado- dijo mientras sonreía

Ambos jóvenes reían alegremente, sin sospechar que unos hermosos ojos azules los miraba desde la distancia sin perder detalles de sus movimientos.

**-** Se esta haciendo tarde y Albert no viene. Dijo Candy perdiendo la sonrisa

**-** Ven conmigo, a Diana le agradara conocerte ya que no tiene amigas. Dijo Max mientras la tomaba de la mano y depositaba un tierno beso-

- Será en otra ocasión, esperare a Albert, tal vez se le hizo tarde, tu sabes negocios. Dijo mientras recuperaba su mano

- Entonces me despido no me gusta llegar tarde a una cita, saluda a William de mi parte-

-Adiós Max y dile a Diana que tendré muchos gusto en conocerla otro día.

- Se lo diré, hasta pronto Candy- dijo Max mientras se alejaba

Pasaron pocos minutos.

- Albert que no llega debe de tener mucho trabajo, iré a buscarlo a su oficina le daré la sorpresa-pensaba la pecosa mientras caminaba rumbo a las oficinas del consorcio Andrew.

Estaba dando vuelta a la esquina cuando de pronto.

- Candy espera por favor- se escucho una voz a poca distancia

- Albert, creí que ya no vendrías. Grito emocionada la joven al verlo

- A donde ibas- pregunto intrigado el rubio

- Iba a buscarte a tu oficina al ver que no llegabas.

- imagine que iras al parque- dijo esperando ver la reacción de la pecosa

- pasaría por ahí, pero que bueno que llegaste- dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba

- entonces si gusta caminemos por el parque-esto ultimo lo dijo sarcástico sin corresponder al abrazo de la joven.

- Te pasa algo, estas enojado- pregunto al verlo muy serio

-. No me pasa nada, estoy bien y como fue tu día.- dijo seriamente

**-** La verdad estoy algo cansada, fue un día muy pesado, tantos heridos venidos del frente de batalla, me parte el alma ver a tantos jóvenes gravemente heridos o verlos morir sin poder hacer nada por ellos.- dijo preocupada la joven

**-** Lo entiendo yo viví de cerca el horror de esta cruel guerra. –opino el rubio

-. Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, donde vamos a comer, por que la verdad me muero de hambre.-dijo la rubia con voz cantarina

-vamos a un pequeño restaurante que esta cerca de aquí.

- No puedes engañarme Albert, se muy bien que algo te pasa, nunca eres tan serio conmigo, tal vez tienes problemas en el trabajo- pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba junto a su príncipe.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo, Candy hablaba sin parar y Albert solo le contestaba con monosílabos, cosa que mas preocupaba a la joven, como el caballero que es, la llevo a la mansión antes de irse a su casa en las afueras de Chicago.

- Gracias por invitarme la pase muy bien.-dijo Candy con una débil sonrisa, ya que en ningún momento Albert le dijo el por que de su molestia.

- Igual yo, (dándole un beso en la frente) hasta mañana.

- te amo no lo olvides, recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mi.-dijo la pecosa mirándolo a los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano.

**-** También yo. Dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba del agarre de la rubia y comenzaba a caminar, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de tristeza de Candy, dio media vuelta y la abrazo con fuerza- perdóname, no se que me pasa, pero te vi con Vandervit a la salida del hospital platicando alegremente y sentí celos.

-. Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento, no tienes por que sentir celos Albert, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, y si no te dije que vi a Max fue por que simplemente todo se me olvida cuando estoy a tu lado- dijo sonrojada la pecosa

-. Lo siento pero tengo miedo de perderte, perdóname

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero me gustaría que confiaras más en mí. SABES QUE NO PUEDO OLCULTARTE NADA.

**-** Lo se pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien desea separarnos,

- Esa son supersticiones tontas, estamos casados y nada ni nadie podrá separarte de mí.

Ambos se dieron un tierno y largo beso, que poco a poco se volvía mas apasionado,

**-** No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo- dijo Albert recuperando su autocontrol

- que cosas dices, pero no debemos levantar sospechas, que diría la tía Elroy si supiera que estamos casados.

**-.** Se desmayaría y luego nos daría un gran sermón, diciendo que lo hecho, hecho esta y apresuraría la boda. Pensándolo mejor no es mala idea de que se entere.- comento divertido **-** Entonces hay que decírselo de una vez, no te parece, ya que el tiempo que paso lejos de ti, es una eternidad.

Entrando a la casa, se encuentra a Doroty que les informa que la Sra. Elroy se sentía mal.

-. La Sra. Elroy no se ha sentido bien desde la mañana, de hecho no querido comer, esta muy pálida. Dijo la mucama visiblemente preocupada.

- Y el doctor que ha dicho,- pregunto rápidamente la rubia

- La Sra. No ha querido que llamemos al doctor.

- Pero por que, Doroty manda a alguien por el doctor.-ordeno Albert

-He mandado a Henry por el, no tarda en llegar.- contesto asustada la joven mucama

- Voy con la tía. Dijo Candy mientras corría a la planta alta de la casa

Al entrar a la habitación de la anciana, la vio muy pálida y con grandes ojeras.

**-** Quien esta ahí- dijo con voz débil la anciana

- Soy Candy tía, como se siente- pregunto preocupada

**-**Me siento morir- fue la sincera respuesta de la mujer

- no digas, eso vivirás muchos años mas para ver a tus bisnietos crecer. Dijo Albert Que había entrado detrás de candy

**-** Siento que el tiempo se me termina, pero si muero lo are feliz, por que al fin mis adorados nietos son felices junto a la mujer que aman.

- No diga eso Tía, quien me ayudara a cuidar los hijos de Albert y míos si no esta usted.

Albert se quedo pensativo, imaginando el tener un hijo con Candy,

**-** Albert, te estoy hablando de pronto te quedaste pensativo.-grito por 2da vez la pecosa- Le decía a la tía, que ella nos ayudara a educar a nuestros hijos.

- así es tía, los regañaras como a nosotros cuando niños.- Dijo sonreído

**-**. Me siento tan mal, pero no se preocupen no me moriré hasta verlos casados como Dios manda, -dijo con seguridad

-. Pero que tonterías tan grandes dices tía, espero y venga pronto el doctor para que te sientas mejor. Dijo Candy mientras acomodaba un poco la cama de la mujer.

- donde esta la enferma- exclamo el doctor al entrar a la habitación

-. Por aquí, John – fue la respuesta de la rubia

-. Esperare afuera. Dijo Albert antes de salir de la habitación

-. Ayúdame a revisar a la Sra. Elroy Candy. Dijo John mientras sacaba sus utensilios del maletín

Pasaron unos minutos cuando medico y enfermera abandonaron la habitación.

- Como esta la tía- pregunto Albert preocupado.

-. Se ha quedado dormida. Dijo Candy mas tranquila

- Le he recetado mucho reposo y nada de emociones fuertes, su corazón esta débil.

- Pero a que fue lo que paso, si en la mañana estaba perfectamente según me dijeron los empleados.-pregunto preocupado Albert

**-** Las múltiples emociones que ha tenido en los últimos días, la han debilitado, pero el orgullo la mantiene en pie, por favor si es necesario oblíguenla a descansar. Y no tendremos por que preocuparnos. Dijo seriamente el doctor

- Entiendo- dijo Albert

-. Are lo posible para que descanse, si es necesario la amarrare a la cama. Dijo la rubia entre seria y divertida.

-No será necesario, si tu la cuidas no pondrá la menor resistencia, no en vano eres la mejor enfermera de todo el hospital. Dijo John sonriendo

**-**otra vez con lo mismo. Dijo la joven rubia sonrojada hasta las orejas

- Me retiro y no olviden mis recomendaciones y no duden en llamarme si algo malo le ocurre a la Sra. Elroy,

**- **Seguiremos sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra Doctor. –recalco Albert

- Bien, buenas noches.

**-**Te acompaño a la puerta John. Se ofreció la joven

**-**No será necesario conozco el camino.

- Me quedare esta noche aquí, para ver como sigue la Tía, si no te molesta.- comento Albert

**-**esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte cuando quieras, yo voy a cuidarla toda la noche, pediré permiso en el hospital para faltar mañana no quiero dejarla sola.-Candy

**-**No será necesario, puedes dejar de trabajar si gustas, eres mi esposa y no tienes la necesidad.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, me gusta sentirme útil, y me aseguraste que me apoyarías en todo. Dijo a modo de reproche la joven

**-** Tienes razón, discúlpame, hablare con el doc. Lenan para que te permita permanecer con la tía hasta que se recupere totalmente, estas de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo, ahora voy con la tía.

Los días pasaron rápidamente faltaba una semana para navidad, Emilia Elroy se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y había vuelto a sus actividades con señora de la casa mandando a un ejercito de empleados a decorar la casa con motivos navideños, pero era muy vigilada de cerca por Candy, que evitaba que la tía se cansara.

- Quien lo diría que estuvo muy enferma tía- dijo la rubia sinceramente al ver a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

a tus cuidados me siento de maravilla, además tenemos que tener la casa lista para navidad, espero que Annie y Archie vengan para esa fecha. Siento que será una hermosa navidad

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre las 2 mujeres hasta que…

- Candy por que últimamente William no viene tan seguido- pregunto preocupada la anciana-

- Según me ha dicho hizo un trato muy importante con un empresario de apellido Andretti, y que por eso no tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Lo que ambas mujeres ignoraban es que Megan Andretti hacia todo lo posible por tener a Albert junto a ella, ya que se había encaprichado con el apuesto rubio que prácticamente ignoro sus coqueteos, y seguía trabajando como siempre pero Megan cometía pequeños errores que pasaban horas corrigiendo.

_Mientras tanto en las oficinas Albert y George comentaban._

**-** No lo se Albert, a veces pienso que Megan lo hace a propósito para que te quedes con ella hasta tarde. Los errores que comete son de novatos y según se tiene mucha experiencia en los negocios de su padre.-dijo George seriamente

**-** Pienso lo mismo pero hoy no, atiende los asuntos que faltan con ella, pasare un rato con mi tía y luego invitare a Candy a cenar ya que no tenido tiempo para ellas.

- Bien, espero y no se desilusione la joven Andretti al verme.

**-** Mira lo que traje. –dijo orgullos mientras sacaba de su portafolio una foto con un hermoso marco dorado, en la fotografía estaban Candy hermosamente arreglada, junto a el

-. Es una hermosa foto, cuando la tomaron- pregunto curioso el hombre

**-** En la fiesta de compromiso, le pagué al fotógrafo del periódico para que me vendiera una copia, es la única foto que tengo de nosotros juntos. Donde la pondré-dijo emocionado el joven

-. El mejor lugar para ponerla, en el centro de tu escritorio. Dijo George

- Lo mismo había pensado, por que ahí podré contemplarla todo el día.

-. Lo único que siento es que te distraerás del trabajo.-dijo riendo George

-. Es un riesgo que voy a correr –dijo riendo el joven- me voy, antes de que venga la joven Andretti.

Minutos mas tarde llego Megan a la oficina, lucia radiante y hermosa. Pero su expresión cambio al ver solo a George en la oficina

- Al fin llego Srita. Andretti, pensé que no vendría hoy. Dijo a modo de saludo George

**-** Se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya podemos empezar en cuanto vuelva William

-. Lo siento pero sir. William no podrá trabajar hoy con nosotros tiene un importante asunto que atender. Me pidió que lo disculpara, pero como realmente nos queda muy poco por hacer, que no es muy importante su presencia.

**-**. Tiene razón George, terminemos pronto con esto.-molesta

- Bien, traeré los últimos contratos. Dijo George mientras salía de la oficina

**Una fotografía llama la atención de Megan**

- quien será esta joven a quien William abraza posesivamente.- dijo sin querer mientras tomaba la fotografía del escritorio

- ella es Candy la prometida y futura esposa de William. Dijo George al ver a la mujer que sostenía la fotografía

-Pero si aun es una niña. Grito sorprendida Megan

**-** La señorita Candy esta por cumplir 19 años pero todavía parece una adolescente. La boda será dentro de 4 meses. Dentro de poco le llegara la invitación, no se preocupe imagino que William y Candy estarán encantados de tenerla de invitada.

- Habla con tanta familiaridad de la futura esposa de William, como si la conociera desde antes.

**- **Conozco a Candy desde que era una niña, y puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que hará muy feliz a William. Dijo con seguridad el moreno

- Como puede saberlo, todavía no se han casado. Dijo Megan seriamente

-. Sencillamente Por que ambos se aman.

Un silencio se hizo entre los 2, en la mirada de Megan se reflejo un brillo de determinación que George vio perfectamente y comprendió que esa mujer le ocasionaría a William muchos dolores de cabeza. Terminaron antes de tiempo en revisar todos los documentos y se despidieron.

Que es lo que me pasa, nunca me había interesado un hombre a como me interesa William acaso me estoy enamorando. Pero es imposible esta por casarse, y por si fuera poco siento que no le gusto, solo me trata como a una amiga, pero no soy ni su amiga solo su conocida, que diferente al William de la foto, se le ve tan alegre tiene un brillo muy especial en los ojos al igual que esa Candy.-Pensaba Megan mientras caminaba hacia una lujosa tienda de ropa-

De pronto choca de frente con una mujer de hermosa cabellera roja.

- Discúlpeme Señorita venia distraída-dijo Megan apenada

- Tenga un poco mas de cuidado, casi me tira al suelo. Dijo Elisa molesta

-. Lo siento, permítame presentarme soy Megan andretti

- acaso es la hija de Harry Andretti-dijo Elisa sorprendida

**-.** Conoce usted a mi padre.- la miro con sorpresa

**-** Claro, su padre a tenido negocio con nuestra familia. (Extendiendo su mano) mucho gusto Elisa Legan

**-** un placer conocerla. -Contest0 Megan ofreciendo su mano a la pelirroja

- Espero que seamos amigas, - dijo Elisa sonriente

-. Me gustaría mucho, no tengo muchas amigas debido a mi trabajo.

-. Trabajas, en que-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

- Administro los negocios de mi padre ahora que esta enfermo. Dijo Megan orgullosa

- Entonces por esa razón venias distraída.

-. En parte por eso, acabo de salir de firmar unos contratos con el consorcio Andrew.

- Entonces trabajabas con mi tío William-

- Eres sobrina de William Andrew. Grito sorprendida Megan

**-** Así es, por que te sorprendes, ya veo mi tío nunca habla de su familia mientras trabaja.

- A decir verdad a si es, solo hablamos de trabajo, dijo suspirando la joven.

-. Por lo que veo creo que te gusta mi tío verdad. Dijo Elisa al ver la cara de Megan mientras hablaban de su tío.

**-** pero que dices, claro que no- se disculpo Megan

- Si te gusta se te nota en la cara, es una lastima que se haya comprometido con esa sirvienta de establo.- dijo Elisa pero se callo al ver la cara de desconcierto de su nueva amiga- No me mires así es la verdad, aunque candy es ahora la protegida de la tía Elroy siempre será una recogida.

- No entiendo, lo que quieres decirme Elisa, de que hablas- murmuro Megan sorprendida

**-.** Ven te invito un café y te cuento la historia de esa huérfana.

Elisa le contó a Megan SU VERSION de la verdad acerca de los orígenes de Candy, de que Anthony había muerto por su culpa, que era una ladrona, y la forma de como se escapo de colegio, la forma en la que engatuso a Neil para casarse con ella, para luego dejarlo en ridículo ante la sociedad de Chicago ya que según Candy Neil era un pez muy pequeño comprado con William.

- no lo puedo creer, pero William no ve la clase de arpía con la que se casara.-dijo Megan asustada a todo lo dicho por Elisa.

**-**. Parece que no conoces a los hombres, pierden la cabeza ante una cara bonita. Además la muy infeliz ha sabido ganarse a todos con su cara de mosca muerta.

- Pobre William espero y se de cuenta de error que cometerá.

**-.** No te gustaría ayudarme a separa a mi tío de esa mujerzuela.- dijo con cautela Elisa

**-** Que dices.-grito sorprendida la joven Andretti

**-** quiero mucho a mi tío y lo último que deseo es verlo sufrir por culpa de esa mujer, ayúdame a separarlo de ella, si realmente sientes algo por William ayúdame. Dijo Elisa fingiendo un dolor y tristeza que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- No lo se Elisa, nadie puede estar tan ciego para no ver la clase de mujer que es la tal Candy, no estarás exagerando.

**-** Claro que no, quieres pruebas, las tendrás. Dijo con seguridad Elisa

Las mujeres se despidieron, después de la platica Megan estaba muy pensativa, si todo lo dicho por Elisa Legan era verdad no tendría ningún remordimiento para sacar a la tal Candy de su camino, en los pocos días que había tratado a William se avía enamorado de el, comprobando que el amor a primera vista si existe.

Para los enamorados, todo era de color de rosa, habían pasado una hermosa tarde disfrutando de su amor. Y así los días pasaban felices para los jóvenes, los cuales no habían vuelto a tener intimidad desde que Albert se fuera de viaje, pero realmente no lo necesitaban por que disfrutaban de su muta compañía.

Y llego la tan ansiada noche buena, como era la costumbre cenarían con la tía abuela y después se irían al hogar de pony, para dejarle los regalos a los niños. La cena estuvo deliciosa la tía abuela, platicaba animosamente con Candy y Albert, de lo feliz que estaba de que por fin sus nietos encontraran la felicidad. Al terminar la cena, la Sra. Elroy se retiro a descansar ya que no podía abusar de sus energías, dejando solos a la pareja y deseándoles feliz navidad.

Los 2 corrieron como niños hacia el árbol de navidad el cual estaba majestuosamente adornado en busca de sus regalos.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron al hogar de pony y como las navidades anteriores la pasaron de lo mejor, ambos rubios jugaban con los niños, corrían hacia los árboles y cuando no eran vistos por los pequeños se besaban apasionadamente.

-. Te quiero mucho mi pequeña princesa.

-. Te amo mi príncipe,

**-**. Que felices serán nuestros hijos cuando vengamos a esta colina a jugar, mientras nosotros los vemos desde la cima del padre árbol, no crees.-dijo Albert imaginándose el futuro

**-** Espero que amen este lugar tanto como nosotros. Pero es muy pronto para pensar en eso no crees. Dijo Candy tranquilamente

- Me gustaría tener un hijo pronto a ti no- le pregunto Albert

- también a mi, pero debemos de esperar un poco no lo crees, aun somos jóvenes, y me gustaría seguir preparándome, estudiar. Dijo la joven con naturalidad

- y que te gustaría estudiar. Dijo un muy sorprendido Albert

-. Quiero ser doctor, o una gran empresaria para ayudarte en tu trabajo y pasar mas tiempo a tu lado.-dijo sonriéndole

-. Pero si eres un de las mejores asistentes quirúrgicos del hospital, la mejor enfermera del mundo, y en cuanto a lo de empresaria, -dijo sonriéndole mientras le tocaba la cabeza con su dedo-se muy bien que no te gustan los números y no entiendes nada sobre negocios, además eres la mejor enfermera de todas.

**-**. Tu los haz dicho enfermera, y como tal estoy limitada hacer ciertas cosas, pero como doctor puedo dar un mejor diagnostico, tratar no solo el cuerpo sino el alma del paciente, comprender un poco su sufrimiento y hacerlos sentir un poco mejor.

-. Son muy nobles tus sentimientos pero cuando pensaras en ti.

-. Por que lo dices.- Pregunto sorprendida

-. Solo piensas en como hacer feliz a los demás.

**-** Cuando me titule de enfermería hicimos una promesa. Cuidaríamos a nuestros pacientes tal y como se nos había enseñado, sin importar cuales fueran la condiciones del enfermo ya que nuestra misión es que las personas sufra lo menos posible y yo **Candy White** **siempre cumple una promesa**. Dijo solemne mientras se tocaba el corazón.- además a tu lado soy muy feliz no necesito nada mas.

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento, la rubia observo un poco pensativo a su esposo.

-. Te pasa algo de pronto te pusiste pensativo.- dijo la rubia

-. No me pasa nada,- contesto Albert tristemente

- No me gusta verte triste, vamos sigamos jugando.-incito la joven mientras tiraba de su mano

-. Bien, entonces corre por que te voy a atrapar.-grito mientras se adelantaba al árbol.

Continuaron jugando hasta la noche, pero al irse hacia Lakewood a dormir, Albert seguía pensado en lo dicho por la rubia.

**-** Al verla correr como una niña me di cuenta que todavía es muy joven. Tiene razón en querer esperar para tener hijos, quizás como es enfermera ha tomado sus precauciones para no embarazarse. –se torturaba el rubio con esta clase de pensamientos.

Y llego el año nuevo lleno de sorpresas para todos. La familia había recibido un telegrama de Annie y Archie informándoles que estaban muy felices, y que lamentaban no haber pasado las fiestas con ellos.

- Me alegro por ellos, deben de estar muy felices.- comento Candy

- Si pero ya quiero que regrese Archie, ya que después seguimos nosotros. Faltan solo 3 meses para nuestra boda. Dijo Albert emocionado

- Tienes razón William, con las fiestas, y mi enfermedad me he olvidado por completo el ajuar de Candy, lo siento hija- dijo la mujer mirando a la rubia.

- No se preocupe tía, yo me encargo de todo, además se como hacerlo solo tengo que recordar las cosas que la madre de Annie le decía a la modista y listo.

- Me sentiría mas tranquila si alguien mayor te acompañara, por que no le dices a la señorita Pony, que te acompañe. Agrego la tía abuela

- No puede, ya que tiene mucho trabajo con los niños, se a quien le puedo pedir que me acompañe, que le parece la Sra. Sandy Wilson le pediré el favor no creo que se niegue. Comento emocionada la joven.

- Me parece una excelente elección, creo que Sandy estará más que dispuesta en poder ayudarte te ha tomando mucho afecto, además tiene un gusto exquisito-opino Elroy

**-** no veo el porque molestar a la Sra. Wilson, tal vez si le pidieras ayuda a otra persona, la madre de Annie por ejemplo- dijo Albert con cierto tono de molestia

- No conozco a muchas mujeres casada Albert, además no veo el por que te molestas la Sra. Wilson ha sido muy amable conmigo y no veo nada de malo en pedir su ayuda. Le dijo Candy en tono molesto.

**-**. Si no lo digo por ella, sino por su hijo el cual parece muy interesado en ti.- se defendió el joven

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Alex solo es un buen amigo. Pero si tu no quieres no te preocupes iré sola con la modista para que no pienses mal de mi. Con permiso tengo que ir al hospital –dijo enojada mientras salía de la habitación

**-** No debes de dudar de ella William a leguas se ve que esta enamorada de ti, a que le temes. – dijo la sabia mujer cuando los 2 estuvieron solos.

- No lo se tía, tantos tiempo amándola en silencio, siento que cualquiera puede quitarme su amor, además el tal Wilson no me inspira confianza, no me gusta la forma en como la mira, como le habla, siento que el la alejara de mi lado.

**-** No dejes que unos celos tontos arruinen tu felicidad hijo, Candy es una mujer muy hermosa y no puede evitar que los hombres la vean. Creo que le debes una disculpa-dijo la mujer

- Tienes razón, iré a pedirle disculpas.

**Más tarde en una hermosa mansión en Chicago.**

-. Pero y si se dan cuenta de la trampa. Dijo Megan nerviosamente

**-** nunca se darán cuenta, yo puedo entrar libremente por la casa y hacer lo que me plazca sin que ninguno de los empleados me digan nada.- dijo Elisa confiada

- Pero tu plan es algo arriesgado, no crees, William se daría cuenta de la mentira.

**-**. Tal vez, pero seria demasiado tarde, solo quiero que lo crea aunque lo que sus ojos vean no sea verdad. Conozco a Candy y se que ella nunca le faltaría a mi tío, pero e visto lo celoso que puede llegar a ser, y los celos son malos consejeros.

-. Pero hacer lo que dices, es algo grave.- Megan

**-** Dime quieres que mi tío se fije en ti si o no. Dijo Elisa seriamente

- Si, pero no quisiera hacerle daño a nadie,

**-.** Y no dañaras nadie, solo le abriremos los ojos para que se fije con quien piensa casarse, y con lo dolido que estará al ver la clase de prometida que tiene, se refugiara en los primeros brazos para que lo consuelen, y ahí es donde entras tu Megan. Solo de ti dependerá que mi tío llegue a fijarse en ti.-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para darle confianza.

**-** Bien acepto formar parte del plan. Espero que William se de cuenta de una vez por todas la clase de mujer que pretender desposar. Dijo la mujer muy segura

- Perfecto entonces lo primero que harás será….

En los días anteriores Megan Andretti buscaba a Albert con cualquier pretexto, pero el rubio era muy inteligente y terminaba rápido con su visita, cosa que exasperaba a Megan. Y por desesperación aceptaba el plan de Elisa. Sin sospechar que esta ultima la utilizaba solo para vengarse de Candy. Una tarde en la oficina.

- Veo que ya se marcho tu visita.-dijo George al ver solo a Albert

-. Si, no entiendo la insistencia de Megan. Sabe que estoy comprometido e insiste.

- Pienso que esa mujer se trae algo entre manos, últimamente sale de paseo con Elisa, y perdón que lo diga pero de tu sobrina no podemos esperar nada bueno.

**-** Pienso lo mismo. Lo siento por Megan dentro de una semana me iré a Florida y volveré en 2 semanas antes de la boda, a menos que me siga no me vera por un tiempo y cuando se de cuenta estaré casado felizmente con Candy.

- Iras solo a la reunión con los inversionista en Florida, o quieres que te acompañe. –pregunto George

**-.** Quiero que te quedes aquí por cualquier imprevisto, eres mi hombre de confianza y me sentiré mas tranquilo si te quedas por si algo se ofrece en casa, ya que solo se quedaran Candy y mi tía.

-. Se hará lo que tú digas. Vete tranquilo que yo respondo por ellas con mi vida.

-. No esperaba menos de ti amigo. Dijo confiando el rubio

Para llevar a cabo su malvado plan Elisa sobornaba a una de las empleadas de las oficinas de su tío que le informaba los movimientos del rubio. Y sabia del próximo viaje a Florida, a lo cual le informo a Megan que se fuera lo mas pronto posible a ese destino, para no levantar sospechas cuando Albert la **"encontrara por casualidad**".

Debido a la gran carga de trabajo de Albert, solo cenaba en casa con su tía y novia, ya que tenía que tener todo listo para su viaje. Candy lo extrañaba mucho pero entendía lo importante del trabajo de su esposo, y por ese motivo no se quejaba. Llego el día de la partida de Albert hacia Florida, y en la estación su adorada pecosa lo despedía.

-. Cuando regrese de su viaje Sr. Andrew, me gustaría salir de paseo, ya que últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.-dijo sonriente la joven

- no tienes de idea de lo mucho que te extraño, te prometo que cuando regrese de viaje, te dedicare un día solo para ti.-dijo Albert con amor

-entonces es una promesa.

-Si amor es una promesa, espero solo estar 4 semanas, si no se complica los negocios,

**-** Te voy a extrañar mucho. Dijo Candy tristemente

-te llevaría conmigo si fuera posible, pero no quiero que la tía se quede sola en la casa, si me entiendes verdad pequeña.

-. Lo entiendo, si me hubieras pedido ir contigo no aceptaría por que no quiero dejarla sola aun esta algo delicada, pero prométeme que me escribirás.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho

-te lo juro, estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo, después de este viaje faltaran pocos días para la boda. No sabes como extraño tus besos, tus caricias.

**-** También te extraño, espero tu regreso pronto, el ajuar esta casi listo. Solo falta esperar al día de la boda.-

- Una vez casados anta los demás, te juro que no te voy a dejar ir. Serás solo mía, donde quiera que vaya tu iras conmigo, no soportó estar lejos de ti.

-que cosas dices. -Dijo** Candy** Más roja que un tomate

-es una promesa que una vez casados ante los demás no te separaras de mí.

- Mira tengo un regalo para ti, para que me tengas cerca de tu corazón. (Entregándole una cajita azul) pero ábrelo cuando estés en el tren.-dijo Candy

- no debiste hacerlo. Ya que siempre estas en mi corazón- dijo el rubio guardando la caja la bolsa de su saco.

Se funden en beso apasionado, que es interrumpido por el sobrecargo del tren que le informa al rubio que es momento de partir. El tren se aleja poco a poco

**-.** Cuídate mucho, te estaré esperando para no separarnos más.- grito Candy a su amado príncipe que la miraba con amor desde el último vagón.

Ya en el tren el joven abre la pequeña caja azul cual fue su sorpresa al ver un hermoso relicario ovalado de oro con las iniciales C. Y W. con una linda cadena, dentro del relicario había 2 fotografías una de Candy con una brillante sonrisa en la cual se veía hermosa y del otro lado una fotografía de el un poco serio pero igual de atractivo.

Se puso la cadena tal y como ella le había dicho la llevaría cerca de su corazón. El viaje fue agotador en cuanto llego a la estación lo primero que hizo fue irse al hotel a descansar sin sospechar que estaba siendo vigilado.

Después de marcharse Albert hacia Florida, Candy encontró en la estación a Maxwell, que estaba cerca de una hermosa joven rubia de lacios y largos cabellos rubios.

**-**. Hola candy que sorpresa verte aquí.- saludo Max con alegría

- Hola Max vine a despedir a Albert, viaje de negocios.-contesto sorprendida

**-**. Mira te presento a **Diana Smith,** mi esposa- Dijo Max mientras se acercaba a la joven.

- Un placer conocerla al fin Sra. Vandervit, su esposo me habla maravillas de usted que ya tenía ganas de conocerla, espero que seamos buenas amigas. Dijo candy sonriente

- Mucho Gusto, también tenía ganas de conocerte Max y Alex, me ha hablado muy bien de ti.-contesto amablemente la joven señora.

**-** Que les parece si las invito a comer.-agrego Max,

-. Déjenme decirles que aunque estoy delgada soy capaz de comerme una vaca entera.-dijo Candy en broma

Los 3 jóvenes rieron de beuna ganas sin sospechar que estaba siendo vigilado.

Al llegar a un pequeño restaurante los jóvenes se sentaron a comer alegremente, de pronto Diana salio con dirección al baño.

- Le pasa algo a Diana, la vi muy pálida, acaso esta enferma.-

-. No le pasa nada grave, solo estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo.-dijo Max alegremente

**-muchas felicidades- grito Candy mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amigo por la noticia.**

**En la distancia una persona toma una fotografía de la joven abrazada a Maxwell.**

-. Gracias eres la primera en saberlo.- dijo Max

- Acaso no le as avisado a tu familia.-pregunto curiosa la joven

Maxwell le contó a la rubia la verdad sobre su matrimonio secreto y de la oposición de si tío Jackson, ya que Diana no era una mujer proveniente de una familia acaudalada. De cómo se había casado con ella hacia unos meses atrás y que Alex Wilson había sido padrino y testigo de su boda. Candy estaba emocionada por lo que Max le contaba, ya que por amor ella también se había casado a escondidas, ahora sabia que no solo ella era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de luchar por amor.

**-**Eres muy valiente y deseo con todo mi corazón que tu tío entienda lo que hiciste, nadie debe casarse sin amor, los tiempos cambian.- dijo Candy sinceramente

**-.** Tienes razón, pero mi tío es un hombre con costumbres muy arraigadas, es una buena persona solo que para el, una rica heredera es un excelente partido.

**-** ya veras que cuando vea a tu bebe se le derretirá el corazón y te perdonara.

- perdón por la tardanza -pero este bebe no me deja ni respirar. - dijo Diana sin pensar mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes y Pálida mira a su esposo

- No te preocupes amor, Candy lo sabe todo y nos apoya, además recuerda que es enfermera.

-. Entonces me dirás como cuidarme y alimentarme, ya que para serte sincera como muchos dulces.-agrego Diana mientras se tocaba su vientre.

- Claro estaba por proponértelo.

- Gracias Candy no sabes como duele dejar a Diana sola, y más en estos momentos.

- Acaso te vas- sorprendida exclamo Candy

**-** Si Candy, Maxwell tiene que irse de viaje a New York, y estará lejos por lo menos 3 semanas, y yo no puedo viajar con el por que levantaríamos sospechas además mi embarazo esta empezando a notarse.

- Pero dime donde vives para ir a visitarte.- pregunto Candy

-. Maxwell compro una pequeña casa en las afueras de la cuidad te explicare como llegar.- dijo Diana mientras le explicaba a la pecosa

-yo conozco la zona Albert tiene su casa cerca, no será problema ir a visitarte.Dijo Candy

**-** Te lo agradezco Candy, sabía que podía contar contigo, Alex tenía razón al decirme que eras una gran mujer con gran corazón.-dijo Max sonriente

- No creo que Alex hable tan bien de mí, si hace poco que nos conocemos – exclamo candy

- Yo pensé que exageraba cuando me contaba sobre ti, pero por lo que veo tenia razón en todo, eres una gran mujer.- dijo Diana

- No sigan por que me avergüenzan, pero dime Max cuando te vas de viaje.

-. Salgo en el tren de la tarde y Diana se empeño en acompañarme.

- Pero no deberías estar aquí y mas en tu estado, deberías estar descansando a ver cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo.

-. Casi 5 meses.-dijo la joven

- Deberías cuidarte Mas no es bueno para el bebe tanto ajetreo.-dijo Candy con su tono de enfermera modelo

**-** Lo mismo le dije, pero se encapricho en venir y sabes que no le puedo negar nada.-dijo Max mientras tomaba la barbilla de su esposa

**-** No puedes reprocharme nada, sabes que nuestro hijo y yo te amamos y queremos estar junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible.

**-** Ni yo misma puedo oponerme a esa lógica.- rió Candy

-. Me han ganado, espero que cuando nazca nuestro hijo si este de mi lado.-dijo Max sonriente

- Y que les gustaría que fuera.

- A mi me gustaría niño, y que se pareciera a su padre.- Dijo Diana

**-** Yo deseo que sea niña, y se parezca a su madre, con esos hermosos ojos y ese cabello rubio.

-. Espero que sean gemelos, para que los 2 estén contentos. -

Ambos jóvenes ríen ante el comentario.

- Me despido, deje a la tía sola y aun esta un poco delicada. Mañana pasare a visitarte Diana, y estaré toda la tarde contigo para que no te sientas sola.-Agrego la rubia

La joven se despide dándole un beso a cada uno, pero solo le toman la fotografía besando a Maxwell en la mejilla.

Elisa Legan, contrato a un detective que siguiera los pasos de la rubia y que tomara fotografías de ella, estaba decidida a vengarse, y mas aun sin Albert cerca cuidándola. Sus órdenes eran que en las fotos se viera de una forma comprometedora con Alex Wilson, mas no imagino que la rubia tuviera amistad algo cercana con Maxwell Vandervit y mejor aun que las primeras fotos pareciera que Candy y Max parecieran dándose un beso.

Había pasado una semana desde que Albert se encontraba de viaje, todos los días le mandaba un telegrama a su novia, y Candy le contestaba lo mas rápido posible, la Sra. Elroy estaba recuperada del todo, lo que aprovechaba la joven rubia en visitar a Diana, la cual debido a su embarazo se la pasaba en cama. Diana compartía su casa con su mucama **Molí** una mujer de unos 40 años, que se hacia cargo de la limpieza de la casa, los 3 mujeres siempre platicaban en el cuarto de Diana debido a que no se podía mover mucho ya que su embarazo según diagnostico medico era delicado. El detective contratado por Elisa investigo y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que el dueño de la casa a la que todas las tardes iba la rubia después de salir del hospital era de Maxwell Vandervit. Pero siempre estaba en duda, ya que el hombre se encontraba de viaje de negocios y la casa siempre parecía vacía, a la única persona que veía era la mucama, el investigador se preguntaba que hacia la joven ahí, sola.

Una mañana Candy estaba con la modista viendo los últimos detalles de su vestido, la acompañaba Sandy Wilson, la cual estaba sumamente feliz de que Candy le hubiera pedido ayuda.

-. No le parece que el escote del corsé esta muy bajo Sra. Wilson-dijo la joven acomodándose el corsé mientras se miraba al espejo.

-. Es perfecto, así esta de moda hija, te ves bellísima, William caerá de espalda al verte.- dijo sandy sin ocultar su admiración

-. Eso espero, por que este corsé me quita la respiración.

- Será mejor que te pongas a dieta o dejes de comer dulces, eres una niña muy golosa.-agrego sonriente Sandy

- Pero estoy tan nerviosa que dan ansias por comer muchos dulces.

- Es normal tener nervios, no todos los días una mujer se casa con el amor de su vida.

**-** Amo tanto a Albert, nunca había sentido esto por nadie ni por Terry al que creí amar con todo mi corazón.-de pronto Candy guardo silencio sin querer había pronunciado el nombre del hombre al que una vez amo.

**-.** Quien es Terry- pregunto Sandy con curiosidad

-Terry fue mi gran amor de adolescente,-suspiro la joven al recordar bellos momentos de su pasado- cuando terminamos pensé que moriría, ya que nuestra separación fue muy dolorosa, por que cuando al fin íbamos a estar juntos para no separarnos, paso algo grave por lo que terminamos, pero ahí estaba Albert como siempre para consolarme y apoyarme. Fue mi paño de lágrimas durante ese tiempo por que enferme de neumonía, me cuido sano mi alma y corazón. Lo amaba desde entonces solo que no me había dado cuenta. Pero soy muy feliz al tenerlo a mi lado.-dijo con sinceridad la joven- la verdad no se por que le cuento todo esto, pero usted y su familia me inspiran mucha confianza.

-Y todos nosotros agradecemos tu confianza y por lo que me cuentas, veo que estas realmente enamorada. Me da mucho gusto se que serás muy feliz.

- Por que no habla de su hija, como se llama.- dijo la pecosa cambiando el tema.

**-**. Se llama Catherine Scarlett tiene tu misma edad,

- Y donde esta ella, acaso no vive con ustedes.-pregunto Candy curiosa

- Catherine siempre vivió lejos de nosotros por motivos que después te contare, pero dentro de poco tiempo estará nuevamente a nuestro lado y seremos una familia de nuevo.

**-**Me alegra saberlo, usted y su esposo son unos excelentes padres, yo estaría muy orgullosa de ser su hija.-dijo la joven sinceramente mientras le daba la espalda para quitarse el hermoso vestido.

-. Que gusto que pienses así hija, - dijo Sandy, con una voz llena de determinación- hay algo que me gustaría decirte desde hace tiempo yo soy tu…

En ese momento llega Madame Edith con un hermoso velo.

-. Srita. White, no e visto como le queda el velo, lo e traído para probárselo.

Sandy Wilson guardo silencio cuando entro la modista, había estado a punto de decirle toda la verdad a Candy, afortunadamente había llegado Madame Edith para impedirlo, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado, no tenia derecho de echarle a perder la boda a su hija.

- Quizás no me lo crea Srita. Candy pero es la novia mas hermosa que e visto.-dijo la modista con admiración

-gracias Madame Edith (sonrojada)

- Madame. Edith tiene razón Candy esta bellísima.

-usted lo dice por que me aprecia mucho Sra. Wilson.

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-. Veré quien toca la puerta.-dijo la modista mientras salía de la habitación.

- Me ayuda a quitarme el Corsé Sra. Wilson no puedo con estos nudos.

-claro a ver date la vuelta Candy.

- Su hijo vino por usted Sra. Wilson- dijo Madame Edith

-Alex, pero si estaba en New York, vaya sorpresa. Espérame hija ya vuelvo.-dijo Sandy mientras salía de la habitación

- Por lo que veo la quiere mucho,-dijo Edith mientras ayudaba a Candy con su ajuar.

-tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero siento que la conozco desde hace muchos años.

- Cualquiera diría que son madre e hija su parecido es asombroso.-dijo la modista con sinceridad

**-** No me había dado cuenta, pero es normal en un país donde la mayoría de la población es rubia y de ojos claros.- dijo candy con naturalidad

- Tiene razón, perdone si mi comentario la ofendió.

**-.** No tiene por que disculparse Madame Edith, ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de que nos parecíamos.

-. Perdón, pero no sabia que mi hijo vendría por mí.-dijo Sandy que en ese momento entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

- Ya habíamos terminado de todas formas.-Edith

- Solo me cambio y nos vamos Sra. Wilson.

- No te preocupes hija, te espero abajo.-sale de nuevo-

- Esta fue su última prueba Srita. White espero y no suba o baje de peso por que no pienso arreglar su vestido. Comento riendo la mujer, mientras acomodaba el vestido

-no se preocupe madame Edith estaré a dieta para tener el mismo peso hasta el día de la boda.

-eso espero.

Al terminar de desvestirse la joven bajo a la sala donde la esperaba Sandy y Alex Wilson.

-es un gusto verte de nuevo Candy, no cabe duda que cada día esta más hermosa. Dijo Alex mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

-gracias Alex, tu siempre tan galante. Dijo Candy sonrojada

**-** Que les parece si vamos a comer. Dijo Sandy a los jóvenes

- Es una buena idea la verdad muero de hambre,

Los 3 fueron a un bello restaurante en el centro, sin saber que eran observados. Comieron alegremente y conversaron como la familia que eran. Al despedirse la rubia pidió que la llevaran a la casa de Diana ya que tenía 2 días que no la visitaba, de hecho solo los Wilson y candy sabían lo del matrimonio de Maxwell. Pero solo le dejaron en la entrada y se marcharon.

Al llegar como era costumbre la rubia revisaba a Diana a la que cada vez notaba más pálida.

- Debes de comer mejor Diana, estas muy pálida. No quiero que cuando regrese Max crea que no te cuide. Regaño la pecosa

-. Lo hago pero cada día me siento sin fuerzas. No te preocupes eres la mejor enfermera que haya visto. Max no tendrá queja de ti.

- Abriré la ventana para que entre un poco luz.

Al abrir la ventana y asomarse al balcón vio como empezaba a caer la tarde, sin sospechar que era fotografiada de cerca.

**-** Vaya la Srita. White estará mas que comprometida, al estar en la recamara principal de un hombre soltero, la Srita. Legan se complacerá con mi trabajo. Tenía razón al decir que la señorita White era una mujer de lo peor. Dijo el detective contratado por Elisa al ver a Candy en la casa de Vandervit.

-. Te voy a sentar cerca de la ventana para que veas que hermosa paisaje.-Candy

**-** Tiene 3 días que no me levanto de la cama, cuando nazca mi bebe le voy a dar unas nalgadas por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. Hablo Diana con un falso enojo.

- Eso dices ahora, pero cuando lo tengas en tus brazos se te olvidara todo el dolor y sufrimiento ya lo veras. Lo he visto tantas veces en el hospital.

- Eso espero, hay días en que no tengo fuerza ni para abrir los ojos.

**-** Entonces mañana mismo traeré a un doctor que es de toda mi confianza. No me gusta lo pálida que luces y no es normal tanta fatiga. El tono de la pecosa era de gran preocupación.

**-** Gracias no quiero preocupar a Max, tal vez llegue en estos días y no quisiera que me viera así, deseo lucir hermosa para el.

-. Y así será Diana ya lo veras.

Al día siguiente Candy salio del hospital como era su costumbre con John su gran amigo para que fuera a revisar a Diana.

-. Acaso tu amiga no ha visto a ningún doctor,- pregunto preocupado John

**-**. Claro que si es solo que la noto muy pálida se cansa demasiado. Pero tu eres el medico no quisiera alarmarme y solo sean tonterías mías.

En esos momentos Elisa recibía de manos del **detective Jones** las **"pruebas**" para hundir a Candy

-ahora si que estas perdida sirvienta. Rió Elisa Al ver las fotografías de Candy y Max

**-** La verdad señorita Legan, su prima no hace nada malo, solo llega a esa casa y se la pasa platicando horas con la mucama, ya que es la única persona que habita la casa. Ya que el joven Vandervit esta de viaje.- dijo sinceramente el detective

- Eso lo decido yo, -grito Elisa- **además solo quiero que parezca que esta haciendo algo indebido, pero si realmente lo hace mejor para mí.**

**- **Las fotos que tiene en sus manos hace ver que la Srita. White sostiene un romance con el Sr. Vandervit, pero nunca los he visto solos- dijo el detective Jones

- Pero solo son 5 fotografías, necesito más.

**-** Y las tendrá, solo tendremos que esperar el regreso de Vandervit y mi trabajo estará terminado.- concluyo Jones

- Y el mió también. – pensó Elisa

_Mientras tanto John terminaba de revisar a Diana._

- No quiero mentirte Candy la Sra. Esta muy delicada su embarazo es de alto riesgo. Le he recetado unas vitaminas y reposo absoluto, nada de emociones fuertes o disgustos.

- Tan mal esta.

- Puede perder la vida, de hecho tanto ella como el bebe corren peligro. Por eso te pido que por favor no la dejes sola.

-. De acuerdo, seguiré tus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ella sabe lo grave que esta.

- No, por que eso la alteraría, entonces la dejo en tus manos, se que contigo estará muy bien cuidada.

- Gracias john. Y ya sabes discreción. Dijo la rubia-

- Soy una tumba. Me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer y el hospital esta algo retirado.

-. Te acompaño a la puerta.

- No será necesario, ve con Diana ella te necesita.

-. Bien hasta mañana entonces.

- hasta mañana Candy. Dijo el amable medico antes de irse.

**Ya en el cuarto de Diana.**

- Y como t sientes.-candy

**-** Bien, la visita del doctor me amino mucho. Dijo Diana mas relajada

-. Que bien entonces te dejare sola un momento voy a la farmacia a comprarte el medicamento que ordeno John.

- Deja que valla Molí, tengo ganas de platicar contigo.

- Entonces ahora vuelvo voy a decirle a Molí.

La rubia tardo solo uno minutos pero al volver llego con una sorpresa para Diana.

Mira a quien encontré en la puerta.

-. Sorpresa. Grito Max saliendo detrás de Candy

- Max, amor volviste. Grito Diana con lágrimas en los ojos

-. Los dejare solos un momento.-candy

- Gracias por cuidar de ella candy. Agradeció Max antes de que la joven saliera

- No tienes nada que agradecer lo hago con mucho gusto, además es una de mis mejores pacientes. (Saliendo pensativa) tendré que decirle la verdad a Max.

A solas los esposos platican, Max le dice a Diana que en cuanto termino sus pendientes tomo el primer tren con destino a Chicago ya que no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Hablaron por largo tiempo, hasta que Diana se quedo dormida. Entonces Max bajo a la sala donde se encontraba Candy tomando una taza de café.

- Diana se quedo dormida.

- Necesito decirte algo Maxwell. John un doctor amigo mió, reviso a Diana y su embarazo es de alto riesgo. El tono de la joven era de real preocupación

**-** Pero ella esta bien, el bebe como esta.

- Los 2 están perfectamente hasta ahora no te preocupes, pero Diana necesita mucho reposo y cuidados. Molí fue a comprar el medicamento que receto John. Ahora mas que nunca tienes que ser muy cuidadoso.

**-.** Tienes razón no dejare que nadie perturbe la paz de Diana, no me perdonaría que por mi culpa le pasara algo a ella o a mi hijo. -Max

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Me voy ya es tarde y mi casa esta algo lejos.

**-** Te llevo, tengo el coche estacionado a fuera.

-. Y Diana, no quisiera que la dejaras sola.

**-** Esta dormida, y no creo que se levante, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, me contó de cómo la cuidabas y que todos los días la visitas.

**-**. Lo hago con mucho cariño, entonces me llevas a mi casa. Le dejare una nota a Molí para que no se preocupe.

Ambos salen de la casa, pero el detective Jones que había vuelto a regresar a vigilar se sorprendió al ver a Maxwell, por lo que empezó de nuevo a tomar fotografías de este con Candy saliendo de la casa.

Ya en la mansión Andrew la tía abuela esperaba a Candy que se había demorado más de lo habitual.

La rubia se despido de Max rápidamente, y subió al cuarto de la matriarca de la familia.

- Perdone la tardanza tía, pero se me paso volando el tiempo. Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-. Te espere toda la tarde, y como no regresabas me tome el atrevimiento de elegir la vajilla que se usara el día de la boda. –le reprocho la tía.

-. Se lo agradezco tía confió en su buen gusto. Se que con su supervisión todo saldrá bien.

- Basta de halagos, y vete a cambiar que ya vamos a cenar, por cierto quien te trajo.

- Maxwell Vandervit lo encontré por casualidad –mintió- me voy a bañar para cenar.

La rubia se sintió mal al mentirle a su tía, pero sabia que lo hacia por una buena causa.

Lo que Candy no sabia es que debido a su tardanza la Sra. Elroy había mandado al chofer por ella el día anterior imaginando que estaba con la modista, pero el chofer regreso solo, por que Madame Edith le contó que la Srita. White se había marchado desde temprano. Y hoy le volvía a decir una mentira. Algo ocultaba la rubia.

Pasaron 3 días mas, como todas las tarde Candy visitaba a Diana y Maxwell, los 3 se había vueltos buenos amigos, Diana le contaba a Candy de cómo se había enamorado de Maxwell mientras trabajaba de mucama en su casa, Maxwell en cambio le contaba a Candy todo acerca de su familia, y Candy a su vez contaba sus grandes travesura en el colegio san pablo, de cómo ella misma se pago la carrera de enfermera y de lo mucho que amaba a su prometido.

-. Lastima que no podrás asistir a mi boda.-dijo Candy tristemente a Diana

**-** Con mucho gusto iría pero sabes que no me puedo mover de esta cama. Pero Max puede ir y contarme todos los detalles.-diana

**-** Pero no quisiera dejarte sola, entiendes verdad amiga Candy.

**-** Estaba por proponerte lo mismo, no me gustaría que estuvieras sola. De todas formas te voy a traer muchas fotografías y te contare todo detalle a detalle.- Dijo Candy emocionada

- Eso espero, quiero pedirte algo Candy-dijo Diana mirando con ternura a la pecosa- Max y yo hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría que fuera la madrina de nuestro hijo.

- De verdad seria un honor para mí.- grito emocionada

- Ya Alex me confirmo que será el padrino de nuestro hijo y como tu serás la madrina, solo nos falta que nombre le pondremos.- dijo Max

**-** Si es niño se llamara **Maxwell Frederick**. Y si es niña **Jennifer o Emma ** -dijo la futura madre

- Que bonitos nombres con gusto seré su madrina.

- En cuanto nazca nuestro hijo, elegiremos la fecha del bautismo- dijo Max

- Pero recuerde que me iré de viaje de bodas después de mi matrimonio.

- Y donde se irán de viaje.-Diana

- Creo que Inglaterra ya que de paso Albert atenderá unos negocios.-

- Que bien por que el bautizo será en nuestra casa Londres. No les será difícil llegar si están en Inglaterra.-recalco Max

- Fabuloso, ya que Londres es una de mis ciudades favoritas.- se emociono Candy

- Como nosotros no tuvimos luna de miel, Max me prometió pasar una temporada en su villa de Escocia.- Dijo Diana sonriente

**-.** Así es, por que cuando vea a mi Tío Jackson, me vera con mi esposa e hijo, no podrá hacer nada para separarnos, y no tendremos que ocultarnos más.

- Pero si eres mayor de edad, no entiendo por que te ocultas.- pregunto Candy confundida

**-** En el testamento de mi padre hay una cláusula que dice, que mi tutor es el que debe elegirme _esposa o si no de lo contrario perderé mi derecho a la fortuna de mis padres. No me puedo quejar de mi tío nunca me impuso a ninguna mujer, hasta que le confesé que estaba enamorado de Diana y que deseaba casarme con ella, fue entonces cuando me estaba obligando a comprometerme con una joven heredera de Inglaterra, pero me escape, no tengo miedo_ a trabajar por mi cuenta, pero no deseo que Diana y nuestro hijo pase privaciones o necesidades.

**-** De hecho yo le propuse a Max que renunciara a su fortuna, que los 2 podíamos salir adelante solos. – dijo Diana apoyando a su esposo

**-** Lo mismo pensaba yo, hasta que mi tío me cerró todas las puertas en Francia e Inglaterra

- Entiendo yo pase por una situación similar hace algún tiempo, pero no te preocupes le pediré ayuda a Albert, tal vez el pueda conseguirte trabajo.

**-** _**Gracias pero por ahora estoy atendiendo los negocios de mi padre aquí en Chicago, ya que tío cree que deje a Diana y estoy saliendo con la hija de unos amigos de la familia, solo estoy esperando el nacimiento de mi hijo para poder decirle la verdad, y así tomar el control de mi fortuna.**_

_**- Espero que cuando llegue el momento todo te salga bien.- opino la pecosa**_

- Por eso te voy a pedir un favor muy grande Candy, no le cuentes a nadie sobre nuestro matrimonio o que vivimos aquí, la mas mínima indiscreción puede echar a peder nuestros planes.- le dijo Max preocupado- no quiero que pienses que lo hago por el dinero de mis padres, pienso en el bienestar de mi familia.

**-**. Te lo juro, no diré nada a nadie ni siquiera a Albert, entiendo tu situación. –Dijo solemne Candy-

-. En su momento yo mismo gritare la verdad a los 4 vientos.- Max

**-.** Max, ya se esta haciendo tarde por que no llevas a Candy a su casa.-dijo Diana

- No te preocupes puedo tomar un taxi.

**-** Me sentiré mejor si Max te lleva, - interrumpió Diana- no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara a la madrina de mi bebe.

- Yo también me sentiré mas seguro si te llevo,

- Entonces hasta mañana Diana. Duerme bien.

- Hasta mañana candy que descanses.

- No tardare en regresar amor. Le diré a Molí que suba hacerte compañía.

Ambos abandonan la casa sin sospechar que era vigilado de cerca.

Al llegar a la Mansión Andrew, como el caballero que es Max le abre la puerta a Candy,

**-** Bien señorita, ha llegado a su casa sana y salva.- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-. Muchas gracias caballero.- imitando a Max

- Entonces hasta mañana, te estaré esperando.

-. Hasta mañana.

Al entrar a la casa la rubia se encontró de frente con sra. Elroy.

- Otra vez tarde hija, donde estabas-mirándola fijamente-

- Salí tarde del hospital tía perdón por no avisar.

**-** Últimamente as estado saliendo tarde del hospital, tendré que hablar con el director para que te permita salir más temprano, la boda es dentro de unas semanas y no voy a permitir que aparezca con ojeras en las fotografías.

- No se preocupe tía yo hablare con el doc. Lenan a partir de mañana vendré temprano.

-. Eso espero y quien te trajo.

-. Maxwell Vandervit, lo encontré a la salida del hospital y muy amablemente se ofreció en traerme.

- Ten cuidado hija, recuerda que a William no le gusta que seas tan confiada.

**-** Max no es capaz de faltarme al respeto tía, además no hacemos nada malo es solo un gran amigo y Albert tiene que entenderlo y confiar en mi.- dijo molesta la joven

**-** Pero no te enojes, solo era un comentario.-le dijo tratando de clamarla

- No estoy molesta, es solo que no entiendo la desconfianza de Albert, cuando vivíamos juntos nada malo paso entre nosotros. Y éramos casi desconocidos y nos respetábamos.

-. Entiendo hija, pero entiende a William tiene miedo de perderte.

- Nunca dudaría de Albert pasara lo que pasara.

-. Y no tendrías motivos, William es un hombre integro incapaz de hacer algo indebido.

- Lo se y esa una de las razones por la cual lo amo.

En sus días es Florida William Albert Andrew deseaba no haber viajado a ese estado, se había topado por "casualidad" con Megan Andretti. La mujer se había convertido prácticamente en su sombra, con el pretexto de no conocer a nadie y salir sola Megan se aprovechó de la caballerosidad de Albert, asistiendo con el a múltiples cenas y comidas de negocios. Las persona a su alrededor comentaban de la cercanía de ambos y mas aun sabiendo que William estaba por casarse. Lo que no sospechaba William Albert es que al igual que Candy estaba siendo vigilado de cerca y era fotografiado saliendo con Megan de diversos eventos y cenas.

Megan estaba convencida de conquistar a Albert, pero el hombre resulto ser muy inteligente, después de cenar la llevaba a su hotel con el pretexto de estar muy cansado, en ocasiones no pasaba por ella diciéndole que saldría con algún inversionista.

El ojiazul extrañaba mucho a su "esposa", pero se conformaba con el ver su foto en el relicario que como todos los días llevaba en su pecho.

**-** Te extraño tanto candy mi pequeña, que estarás haciendo.

_**Mientras tanto Elisa informaba a Megan por telegrama que su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla.**_

**-** así que todo esta casi listo. Ahora si William sabrá la clase de mujer que eres Candy White, tu sola cavaste tu tumba.- rió Megan ante el papel que sostenía sus manos.


	8. LA TRAMPA

Aquí esta otro capitulo de A PESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA, espero y no me odien por lo que leerán a continuación, pero no todo en la vida es de color rosa, y muchas veces la duda, y los celos nos hacen ver, reaccionar y decir cosas que lastiman al ser amado. Y cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que hicimos ya es demasiado tarde.

L A T R A M P A.

Al terminar sus negocios lo primero que hizo William Albert Andrew fue tomar el tren con destino a Chicago, estaba desesperado por ver a su princesa, sabia por Candy que la tía Elroy se había recuperado satisfactoriamente, y que los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listos. No aviso a nadie de su regreso quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Y sorpresa fue la que se llevo Megan cuando fue a buscar a William a su hotel y le informaron que el Sr. Andrew había abandonado el lugar la noche anterior, según órdenes dadas por el magnate que informara a cualquiera que preguntara por el, que había salido a New York por un imprevisto.

-. Afortunadamente no fue a Chicago a verla a ella.- Pensó Megan al saber que William viajaba a New York (ilusa)

Al llegar a Chicago Albert tomo un taxi que lo llevara a la mansión Andrew. Fue recibido por el mayordomo, Albert solo lo saludo y pidió que llevaran el equipaje a su habitación. Primero saludaría a su tía ya que no sabía si Candy estaba en casa. (Tocando la puerta)

-. Adelante esta abierto. Se escucho dentro de la habitación

-. Hola tía, veo que ya esta totalmente recuperada.- comento al verla mas animada

- William regresaste que sorpresa. – grito emocionada mientras se levantaba del sofá para abrazarlo

- No te levantes tía, estoy feliz de estar de regreso.- dijo acercándose a la anciana- Veo que estas mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

-. Gracias a los cuidados de Candy mi recuperación fue mucho más rápida.- sonrió la anciana

**-** Lo imagine es la mejor enfermera del mundo. Tía vivirás muchos años mas, veras a nuestros hijos crecer y nos enterraras a todos.- rió Albert

-. Que tonterías dices hijo, pero dime como te fue.- exclamo recuperando la serenidad

-. Muy bien tía, los Andrew cada día somos más ricos e influyentes.-

-. Me alegra escuchar eso, espero que todo siga igual o mejor cuando seas un hombre casado.

- Por cierto ya saludaste a tu prometida.- pregunto curiosa la mujer

-. Todavía no, espero darle una sorpresa. – Dijo bajando la voz- creo que aun esta en el hospital por que no he escuchado su sonrisa por ninguna parte- bromeo el rubio

-. Preguntare si ya llego.

-no se moleste tía, la veré en la cena primero quiero darme un buen baño y cambiarme de ropa, por nada del mundo me gustaría que mi esposa me viera desaliñado.- dijo bromeando el rubio sin medir sus palabras

-pero que cosas dices hijo- regaño la mujer- Candy aun no es tu esposa, deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios por favor son de mal gusto.

-lo siento tía, pero falta tan poco para la boda que ya la siento mi esposa- se disculpo

-pero hasta entonces compórtate por favor William

-esta bien, disculpe mi euforia tía.

El rubio salio de la habitación, otra vez había hablado de más, por suerte su tía no creyó sus palabras, después de darse un largo baño, se vistió de forma casual, sin querer se acerco a la ventana, lo primero que vio fue a su novia bajar del auto de Maxwell Vandervit, al principio le extraño, pero después no le dio importancia, ya que estaba convencido que era solo un amigo y no había por que sentir celos. Como era costumbre Max, dejaba a Candy en la puerta de la mansión y se iba a toda prisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Albert. Pero como este estaba tan contento por volver a su "novia" no le dio importancia

Candy corrió a su habitación para tomar un merecido baño y estar lista para la cena. Minutos después. Albert toco la puerta pero al no escuchar respuesta entro.

-. Candy estas ahí- hablo al no verla por toda la alcoba

- estará en el baño,-se dijo a si mismo el rubio- . De pronto escucho ruidos en el baño

Candy no sabia por que se sentía tan feliz, que comenzó a cantar, ella no lo sabía pero tenía una buena voz, y Albert se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que su novia cantaba.

-en mi ventana veo brillar, las estrellas muy cerca de mi, la la

- Esa cualidad no le conocía a Candy, por que estará tan feliz.-pensaba sonriente Albert

De pronto se abre la puerta, es Doroty que llega a ayudar a la rubia para cambiarse de ropa.

-. Perdón creí que la señorita Candy estaba sola por eso no toque la puerta.- se disculpo sorprendida la joven al ver a su jefe.

**-**No hagas ruido Dory,-Haciendo señas para que no hablara fuerte- No te preocupes se cuanta confianza se tienen, por favor déjanos solos quiero darle una sorpresa.-ordeno

-. Bien, entonces iré a la cocina, les avisare cuando la cena se sirva.

-. Gracias dory.

La mucama sales de la habitación, pero al salir la puerta hace ruidos.

- Doroty eres tú salgo en un momento- grito la rubia mientras salía de la tina al escuchar ruidos en su habitación, se envolvió en la toalla, al salir del baño se quedo muda, de pie frente a ella se encontraba Albert, mirándola fijamente con una enorme sonrisa.

El rubio se acerco a ella, ya que Candy por la emoción se quedo paralizada, la abrazo, ella solo derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

- Sorpresa. Por que no dices nada cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme.-le reclamo

**-** Claro que me da gusto verte, es solo que me sorprendiste. Te extrañe demasiado.

- Igual yo, por eso decidí darte esta sorpresa. Pero no llores princesa.-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

-. Mira como me encontraste, soy un desastre, estoy horrible no me mires.- apenada

-. Eres la mujer más hermosa para mí.- hablo con el corazón el joven

Ambos se funden en un gran beso apasionado, al estrechar el cuerpo húmedo de la rubia, siente deseos de acariciarla.

- No Albert aquí no, no es lugar apropiado.- se sonrojo la pecosa

- No tienes idea de cuanto te necesito.- se disculpo- te extraño tanto todas estas semanas sin ti fueron una tortura-

- - yo también deseo estar contigo,-contesto sonrojada- pero no es lugar ni el momento. La tía abuela puede sospechar, aun no esta recuperada del todo y no quiero disgustarla.

- Tienes razón, pero mañana cumpliré la promesa que te hice antes de irme, tendremos todo un día solo para nosotros, y no te me escaparas tan fácil como ahora.- le dijo picaramente

-. Entonces Sr. Andrew déjeme sola para que me cambie de ropa para ir a cenar, y mañana saldré con usted- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

La cena fue amena platicaban de las cosas que habían hecho durante la ausencia del jefe de los Andrew, Candy solo dijo que la pasaba en el hospital y en casa de la modista para los últimos detalles de su vestido. Y la tía abuela comentaba lo insoportable que era estar en la cama, de que la cuidaban como si fuera una niña. Albert contaba de sus tratos con los mas importantes hombres de negocios, pero decide no decirle a Candy de su encuentro con Megan Andretti, ya que para el no tiene importancia.

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a dormir a sus respetivas habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente la rubia mando una nota informándole al director del hospital que no ira a trabajar, pero que doblaría el turno la semana siguiente para compensar su falta, de todas formar el Doc. Lenan sabia que la rubia solo trabajaba para sentirse útil ya que no tenia necesidad, y como futura esposa del jefe de los Andrew el no podía negarle nada.

Mientras tanto en Florida Megan le informaba a Elisa por telegrama la forma en la que su tío se le había escabullido.

**-** Esa mujer es una tonta mira que dejarlo ir, pero me encargare de que ellos nunca estén juntos.-gritaba furiosa Elisa mientras tiraba el papel a la basura.

- De quien hablas Elisa.-pregunto Neil que la había escuchado sin querer

- De nadie que te importe.- grito con rabia

**-.** Vaya que lenguaje para una dama, si no te conociera diría que estas planeando algo malo

**-**. Y si así fuera que, mañana te iras de viaje, no te importa lo que haga.- dijo con reproche

**-** Si me importa, eres mi hermana y te quiero.- dijo mirándola con amor a los ojos

**-**. Si así fuera no te hubieras puesto de parte de la huérfana, - le reclamo

-. Por favor hermana ya olvídate de ese odio enfermizo que sientes por Candy, no te llevara a nada bueno.-

-. No se que tiene esa mujercita, que a todos los hombres los maneja como a títeres, pero yo les demostrare la clase de mujerzuela que es.- contesto sonriendo con malicia

- Otra vez con lo mismo, mejor dedícate a algo productivo, buscar un trabajo, o un pasatiempo.

-. Trabajar yo, nunca, eso para gente de baja categoría.-grito

**-.** El trabajo no tiene que ver con las clases sociales, si no de donde crees que salen todos tus lujos, del trabajo de nuestro padre y del mió.- le recrimino

**-.** Esa es su obligación, por algo son los hombres de la casa.- se defendió

**-**. Ojala y cuando te cases tu marido te brinde todos los lujos a los cuales estas acostumbrada mi querida hermana.- suspiro resignado-

**-**. Por eso no me quejo de mi matrimonio arreglado, por que se que papa escogió un hombre de mucho dinero para ser mi esposo.- dijo orgullosa

**-.** Compadezco al pobre diablo que acepto casarse contigo, debe estar realmente desesperado por casarse, o no te conoce lo suficiente querida hermana.

**-.** No te permito que me hables así Neil. _**Benjamín **_**Knight**mi futuro esposo me conoce y sabe como tratar a una mujer como yo.-presumió

-. Por lo que veo ya lo conoces.- sorprendido

-. Papa me lo presento, tiene 33 años todavía es joven, muy atractivo, y lo mejor de todo es muy rico, una gran partido para cualquier mujer.

-. Solo espero que con el matrimonio cambies.-resignado

-. De que te sirvió a ti cambiar si la huérfana no te hizo caso, siempre te desprecio. Como crees que se fijaría en ti, si sus ojos volaban muy alto, desde un principio su objetivo fue el tío William, no un pobre heredero como tú.- sentencio la odiosa de Elisa.

**-**. Pero tengo algo de ella que tu nunca tendrás hermana, su amistad, y el saber que lo intente, se que nunca me amo como hombre, pero me quiere como un amigo, y para mi eso me basta.- grito Neil con valentía y orgullo.

**-**. Dirás lo que quieras, pero antes de que me case y me vaya de esta casa para siempre me vengare de la huérfana, ya lo veras.-

**-.** No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Candy, te lo advierto Elisa, esta vez no lo permitiré-

**-.** No me amenaces Neil,-grito furiosa- es mas yo no are nada ella sola se hundirá mas rápido de lo que imaginas, ja ja (riendo se aleja de su hermano).

**-** Que estarás tramando Elisa, lo tengo que averiguar. Tengo un mal presentimiento, fuimos sin querer uno de los causantes de la separación de Candy y Terry, y no permitiré que se repita la historia de nuevo. No ahora que por fin será feliz.- dijo viendo a su hermana alejarse

Al día siguiente según lo planeado Albert y Candy salen de paseo, la rubia ignora lo que su "esposo" le tiene preparado, y con los ojos vendados lo sube a su automóvil.

-. Por que tanto misterio- preguntaba curiosa

-. Te llevare a un lugar muy especial para mi, espero que te guste.

_**Al llegar la rubia solo escucha el ruido de una cascada.**_

**-** Ahora si te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos.- dijo Albert dulcemente

_**Al ver el lugar donde le salvo la vida, los ojos de Candy se llenan de lágrimas.**_

**-.** Por que lloras no te gusta mi sorpresa.- dijo sorprendido Albert

- Claro que me gusta, fue el lugar donde me salvaste la vida, no creí que lo recordaras.- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

**-** Recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, este lugar es uno de mis favoritos, mi cabaña esta cerca, mas tarde te llevare para que la veas, he mandado hacerle modificaciones espero y te guste, cuando estemos casados será nuestro refugio, cuando queramos huir de todos.

- Tu cabaña era uno de mis escondites favoritos.- revelo la joven- Dígame Sr. Albert que sorpresas tiene para mi en este día. – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-. Primero vamos a desayunar, me levante muy temprano y orden que preperaran tus platillos favoritos.

**-**. Que bueno por que tengo mucha hambre. –grito feliz la pecosa

**-** Igual yo, busca un lugar donde poner el mantel mientras yo saco la comida del auto.

Después de acomodar las cosas, se sentaron a comer, jugaron y platicaron como si nunca se hubiera separado. De pronto una lluvia repentina los sorprendió, haciendo que ambos corrieran con dirección a la cabaña.

**Pasaron todo el resto de la mañana y tarde amándose, sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran hechos a la medida, Albert la besaba con pasión, con cada beso y caricia hacia sentir a Candy una mujer amada y deseada. Ambos rubios eran apasionados, la poca intimidad que habían tenido los había hecho conocerse mejor. **

Volvieron a la mansión a la mañana siguiente, sin impórtales lo que pensara la servidumbre y sobre todo la tía Elroy, ambos rebozaban de felicidad. Los días pasaron rápidamente y solo faltaban pocas semanas para la boda. Candy como todas las tardes visitaba a su gran amiga Diana, la cual estaba en su 7to. Mes de embarazo, fiel a su palabra no le había dicho a nadie de su existencia, pero Candy sabia que tarde o temprano se lo confesaría a su amado Albert, ya que últimamente se mostraba nerviosa ante el, buscaba cualquier pretexto para que no pasara por ella al hospital argumentando que Salía muy tarde. Tenía pensado decirle la verdad después de su boda para ir juntos a ver a Diana, ya que según Max alguien los estaba vigilando y era peligroso que mas personas supieran su secreto.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde su llegada y Albert recibía diariamente anónimos informando que su prometida sostenía un romance clandestino con el Magnate Maxwell Vandervit, a los cuales el rubio hacia caso omiso ya que confiaba ciegamente en su prometida, pero sin querer poco a poco se clavaba en su alma la duda. No le informaba a Candy de los anónimos para no preocuparla, lo que no imaginaba era que también la rubia recibía anónimos, donde decía que Albert solo se casaba con ella para cumplir un deber moral, y que a escondidas sostenía un romance con Megan Andretti una hermosa mujer con clase y educación que manejaba los negocios de su padre. Candy conocía perfectamente a Albert sabia que estaba con ella por que realmente la amaba y no por un deber moral. Y por tal motivo no les daba importancia a los anónimos. Pero sabía que Albert tenía negocios con un tal señor Andretti al cual no conocía, pero tenia curiosidad por conocer. Siempre que tocaba el tema de cuando le presentaría al señor Andretti, Albert decía que tenían mucho trabajo, que un día lo invitaría a cenar para que lo conociera. Pero nunca le había dicho que el señor Andretti tuviera una hija

Una mañana mientras Candy se dirigía a la entrada principal del hospital para iniciar su jornada de trabajo, un niño de unos 12 años la detuvo y le pregunto si conocía a Candy White.

-Yo soy Candy White- fue la respuesta de la pecosa.

- el señor Maxwell me pidió que le entregara esto personalmente- dijo al momento que le entregaba un sobre, y salía corriendo a toda prisa.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo miraba el sobre que el niño le había dejado, al abrirlo leyó rápidamente el contenido.

Maxwell deseaba verla que era muy urgente, le extraño la petición de su amigo, al cual veía todos los días por las tardes.

-algo pasa, será que Diana se puso mal, tendré que ir, ellos no confían en nadie mas que en mi y los Wilson, seguramente ellos están con Max en estos momentos.-dijo y dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Mientras tanto en su oficina a Albert le llegaba otro anónimo, para colmo Eliza estaba ahí por "casualidad".

-. No debo de desconfiar de Candy, ella no es capaz de faltarme-pensó al momento que tiraba el papel al suelo junto con unas fotografías

-. Pasa algo malo tío, de pronto palideciste.- pregunto Elisa ligeramente preocupada

-. No es nada.- contesto serio

-. Si algo pasa, a ver ese pape que tiraste -tomándolo del suelo empieza a leerlo en voz alta

_**-Tengo prueba de que su prometida sostiene amores con Maxwell Vandervit.**_

_**En las afuera de Chicago tienen su escondite, se verán hoy a las 9 de la noche después de que usted se despida de ella, Maxwell pasara por Candice al parque que esta cerca del hospital donde trabaja. No se deje engañar por su cara angelical, abra los ojos.**_

_**Valla y compruébelo no se arrepentirá. Maxwell vive solo en una hermosa mansión anexo una tarjeta donde esta escrita la dirección.**_

_**Si no cree en mis palabras, las fotografías que le envió no miente.**_

_**Atte. Un amigo**_

Un a fotografía mostraba a Maxwell besando las manos de Candy, en la otra se observaba a la rubia abrazando a Maxwell, y la ultima mostraba a la pareja saliendo de una hermosa mansión.

- No lo puedo creer, los rumores no mienten entonces es verdad.-grito desesperada mientras se tapaba la boca.

-. De que hablas Elisa- pregunto sorprendido Albert

-. Nada no es nada.-se disculpo discúlpame tío.

- Ya empezaste hablar ahora termina.-le grito

**-**. Son chismes tonterías de la gente, no hagas caso- se disculpo Elisa

-habla Elisa, por que estoy perdiendo la paciencia-le ordeno

- mis amigas dice que últimamente veían a Candy en compañía de ese tal Vandervit, claro que no hacían nada malo, solo platicaban, pero como tu sabes no es propio de una mujer comprometida dejarse ver en publico con otros hombre- dijo calmadamente- Y cuando estabas de viaje tío, me comentaban que diariamente la iba a buscar al hospital. Pero no me creas a mi investiga por tu cuenta. No quiero que pienses que soy yo la que comienza esta clase de rumores.- dijo con una preocupación digna de una gran actriz.

**-.** Eso es lo que are, pero no por que desconfié sino para detener esa ola de chismes.- sentencio

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo tío, no quisiera que la tía abuela se vuelva a enfermar si se entera, además no creo a Candy capaz de engañarte.- la defendió

-. No puedo creer que defiendas a Candy, - dijo muy sorprendido

**-.** No la estoy defendiendo,-grito Elisa- pero no puedo negar que nunca en su vida a hecho algo malo, y no creo que empiece ahora. Como futura matriarca de los Andrew debemos cuidar su reputación no lo crees así tío. Investiga y así sales de dudas, además esta clase de chismes tan bien me afectan ya que también soy parte de la familia.- dijo con toda falsedad

**-**. Tienes razón. Veo que al fin estas madurando Elisa. Investigare de donde vienen estos anónimos y castigare al responsable de semejantes calumnias.- dijo el muy crédulo

**-** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, que tengas suerte, me voy, papa te avisara para cuando será la boda.-dijo antes de salir de la oficina de su tío. -todo salio según lo planeado, ahora si podré vengarme de todo el mal que me haz hecho Candy, lo siento por ti Megan serás la culpable de todo, cuando el tío William se de cuenta de la verdad será demasiado tarde, pobre de ti Candy los hombres a los que as amado, o se mueren, te dejan por otra o dudan de ti, ja ja ja.

Minutos más tarde Albert se paseaba furioso en su oficina, la duda estaba clavada en su noble corazón.

-no tengo por que dudar de ella, siempre ha sido una buena persona, ayudando a los demás sin importar lo que digan. Pero no puedo evitar estos celos, solamente ella es capaz de despertar estos sentimientos que nunca había sentido.

De pronto entra George.

- Perdón por entrar así, toque pero como no contestaste decidí entrar, que te pasa por que tan inquieto, William.- dijo al verlo pasearse por toda la oficina

- Estoy inquieto por esto mira. -Dándole el papel

- no creerás estas calumnias verdad- dijo devolviéndole el papel

**-.** Claro que no, pero Candy últimamente a estado muy misteriosa, no se donde va cuando sale del hospital, me dice que tiene que ver los últimos detalles de su vestido de novia, le he dicho si la acompaño, pero se niega diciendo que es de mala suerte, ya no se que pensar y estas fotografías me hacen dudar.- dijo desesperado

**-**. No tienes por que dudar de ella, recuerda que arriesgo su reputación solo para ayudarte cuando no recordabas quien eras. Lo que dice este papel son mentiras. Además las fotos no muestran nada indebido.

**-**. Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, me dan celos de ver como los demás hombres la miran, celos de que alguien mas la toque, celos de ver como otros le sonríe y ella les regala esa hermosa sonrisa que considero mía- grito al momento que golpeaba la pared

**-.** Candy es un alma noble incapaz de engañarte, no tienes por que sentir celos, recuerda lo que le paso a Otelo.- la defendió el moreno

-. No se que hacer, siento curiosidad, quisiera ir a este lugar donde se supone se verán hoy

-. Si quiere voy por ti.

**-.** No, ya lo decidí, iré a ver a Candy al hospital y le contare de estos anónimos que últimamente me han estado llegando, y le pediré una explicación sobre estas fotos.

El rubio se dirige al hospital, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le informaron que Candy no había ido a trabajar y había solicitado permiso. Por lo cual se dirigió a la mansión Andrew y mayor fue su desconfianza cuando Doroty le informo que Candy se había ido a trabajar al hospital como todas las mañanas.

**-**. Esta segura que salio al hospital.-interrogo a la mucama

-. Claro, Henry la llevo como siempre, pasa algo malo señor.- dijo nerviosamente

- no pasa nada- dijo seriamente sin voltear a verla.

Después de investigar con Henry de que efectivamente había llevado a la rubia al hospital, la duda se incremento en el corazón de Albert.

-. No puede ser, Dios no permita que lo que estoy pensando sea verdad.-se torturaba

En ese momento Albert decidió que ira a las oficinas del consorcio Vandervit y hablaría seriamente con Maxwell. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando le informaron que el señor Vandervit no había llegado a trabajar.

Mientras tanto Candy esperaba en casa de Maxwell, pero se sorprendió al saber que, este y Diana no se encontraban en casa, **según Molí**, ambos habían salido de paseo ya que la señora se sentía mejor y el doctor había dado su permiso. Candy pensó entonces que Max la había citado por que Diana se sentía mucho mejor y quería darle la sorpresa.

**El poderoso empresario ingles Jackson Vandervit** estaba en la cuidad buscando a su sobrino le habían llegado rumores de que estaba viviendo con una mujer sin estar casados, cosa que lo tenia inquieto. Ya que Maxwell le había asegurado que solamente estaba encaprichado con la mucama, con la cual según había terminado su relación.

Max sabiendo que su tío estaba en la cuidad, había salido con Diana llevándola a un lugar mas tranquilo ya que había decidido contarle la verdad a su tío sobre su matrimonio, pero tenía miedo a su reacción, no por el, sino a lo que Jackson le dijera a Diana quien debido a su embarazo no debía tener emociones fuertes.

Candy salio de la casa de Max, sin darse cuenta de que Jackson Vandervit la vio, imaginando que ella era la mujer que vivía con su sobrino, según sus informes la mujer era una rubia muy hermosa. Respiro aliviado por que la joven no era su ex mucama Diana. La siguió y vio que la joven entraba a una lujosa mansión de Chicago, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la propiedad era de su gran amigo Eduart Wilson, al que no había visto desde hacia ya unos meses.

Para matar el tiempo Candy había decidido ir a visitar a los Wilson, sin saber por que le gustaba el calor que esa familia le ofrecía, admiraba a la Sra. Sandy por ser una gran dama, fina educada y sobre todo de gran corazón y sin prejuicios sociales. Y a Eduart Wilson que a pesar de verse duro e inflexible era tierno y cariñoso. Y Sean Alexander le recordaba a TOM y lo apreciaba como un hermano.

La Sra. Wilson como siempre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, como todavía era algo temprano los hombres de la casa se encontraban trabajando, como se había vuelto costumbre Sandy Wilson le decía hija a Candy cosa que ya le parecía de lo mas normal.

Comieron juntas y platicaron de muchas cosas, tal era la confianza de ambas que a Candy se le olvido mencionarle a la señora Wilson sobre la nota recibida en la mañana, las ocurrencias de la pecosa sorprendían y divertían a Sandy Wilson. Los sirvientes nunca habían visto reír a su señora de esa manera, sin duda las visitas de la Srita. Candy la ponía de muy buen humor, aunque en secreto comentaban el parecido de ambas, la única diferencia era el color de ojos, y el cabello rizado.

Mientras tanto Albert buscaba como loco a Candy, después de buscarla en la mansión, fue al parque, camino por las principales calles de Chicago y se decidió ir a casa de la modista, pero esta le informo que las pruebas habían terminado hacia 2 semanas, sus celos y dudas iban en aumento. Se estaba haciendo de noche y no tenia donde buscar mas y sin pensarlo mucho se fue al lugar donde supuestamente se vería Candy con Vandervit.

Al mismo tiempo Maxwell Vandervit se encontraba preocupado, primero por que sus contacto le informaron del repentino viaje de su tío Jackson a los Estados unidos ya que le habían llegado rumores de que vivía en concubinato, así que su primera reacción fue esconder a su esposa y así enfrentarlo solo. Algo que también lo tenía inquieto era una carta recibida la noche anterior donde Candy le decía que le urgía hablar con el de algo importante. Imaginando que se trataba de algo relacionado con la salud de su esposa, sin imaginar que todo era una trampa. Consideraba a Candy como una hermana y la apreciaba como tal, sabía que la rubia lo ayudaba desinteresadamente.

_**Mientras tanto Megan y Elisa afinaban los últimos detalles de su plan.**_

**-**. Tengo miedo Elisa y si todo sale mal, me siento mal por hacerle esto a Candice - murmuro asustada Megan, será que hacemos lo correcto Elisa

**-**. Nada tiene que salir mal, además no conoces a Candy como para sentir pena por ella.

**-.** Te equivocas, e visto su fotografía en la oficina de William y debo reconocer que es una mujer muy bella.- reconoció

- tal vez, pero tú tienes clase, educación y porte, cosas que ella nunca tendrá, siempre será una huérfana, una sirvienta.- dijo con desprecio

- Tanto la odias. –le dijo Megan sorprendida

**-**. Solamente digo la verdad, además una mujer así tarde o temprano seria la vergüenza de mi tío, ni ella misma sabe quien la abandono, no imagino la clase de padres que tuvo, tal vez fueron ladrones, asesinos que se yo. No te vayas arrepentir a estas alturas, recuerda que en la guerra y en amor todo se vale, además no será la primera vez que Candy pierde a un hombre, ya se recuperara.- dijo sonriente.

**-**. Solo espero que William me agradezca algún día lo que hago al liberarlo de una arpía como Candy dijo Megan tímidamente- pero a la vez siento un poco de miedo

- Candy no se merece ninguna consideración, además Megan, ten por seguro que mi tío te vivirá eternamente agradecido- se mofo Elisa

- si tú dices que Candy es lo que es, no tengo que tener consideración con una mujer así.- dijo Megan convencida por las palabras de Elisa

Ya eran de noche cuando Candy llego a la mansión Andrew se baño rápidamente y salio según su cita era a las 9 de la noche, pero le pareció muy tarde así que decidió ir mas temprano.

- Volverás a salir Candy, se esta siento tarde.-le pregunto Doroty- son casi las 8

- no te puedo mentir a ti Dory, voy a ver a un amigo que necesita de mi ayuda, no confía en nadie mas que en mi, tiene un grave problema y yo lo e estado ayudando.

**-.** Ten cuidado Candy, recuerda que ahora eres una mujer comprometida y debes de cuidar lo que haces una indiscreción y estarás en problemas.- dijo preocupada

**-.** No tengas cuidado no estoy haciendo nada malo.

**-**. El Sr. William sabe lo que estas haciendo.-

**-**. No, además el me conoce muy bien y sabe que no haría nada malo.

**-.** No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas Candy. Hasta el hombre mas enamorado puede llegar a desconfiar, ten cuidado por favor.- dijo sabiamente la mucama

-. Lo tendré gracias por preocuparte por mi Doroty, te quiero mucho – dijo mientras la abrazaba

**-**. También te quiero, y no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con Sir William por un mal entendido, se de lo mucho que ustedes se aman.- dijo mirándola a los ojos

**-**. Por que lo dices – pregunto sorprendida

**-.** _**Hace algún tiempo te vi salir de la alcoba de Sir William no dormiste en tu habitación, y lo se por que entre a tu alcoba y tu cama estaba intacta, pasaste la noche con el o me equivoco**_.- dijo la joven seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente.

Candy se quedo sin habla al escuchar a Doroty, ella creyó que nadie la había visto salir del cuarto de William, pero no contaba con que Doroty se levantaba temprano a realizar sus deberes.

- tienes razón Doroty,-confeso la pecas- pase la noche con el, pero estamos casados desde hace unos meses, lo hicimos en secreto por que no deseábamos esperar todo un año para estar juntos, y para serte sincera fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, ya que tenia miedo de que otra vez la felicidad se me fuera de las manos. Amo tanto a Albert, que era imposible para los 2 estar separados.

**-.** Entiendo solo espero que todo te salga bien. Pero entre esposos no debe de haber secretos no lo crees.- opino

**-** Tienes razón, de hecho he pensado decirle la verdad a Albert no me gustaría que se enterara por alguien mas y mal interpretara las cosas.

- Y si te acompaño se esta haciendo tarde y no me sentiré más segura si voy contigo.

-. Bien, vamos entonces de paso te cuento todo – se sincero la pecosa.

Camino al lugar de la cita Candy le contó a Doroty sobre el matrimonio de Maxwell con Diana y de su embarazo de alto riesgo y que desde hacia algún tiempo los visitaba y que prácticamente era su enfermera particular por la tardes.

**-**. que valiente en hacer lo que hizo, pero si realmente la ama debe de enfrentar a su tío, no lo crees así. –opino Doroty

**-** Tal vez, pero cada quien toma las decisiones que mejor le parecen, además Max piensa en la tranquilidad de Diana, quien debido a su embarazo no debe de tener emociones fuertes podría ser fatal para ella como para la criatura.- dijo con preocupación la enfermera

**-**. Los conoces bien verdad.

-. El poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, tal es así que me han propuesto ser la madrina de su hijo.- dijo orgullosa la pecas

-. Que bien y quien será el padrino,

-. Otro gran amigo Alex Wilson.

-. Por lo que veo ese bebe tendrá grandes padrinos, que afortunado- rió Doroty

-. Espero que Diana y tú se vuelvan amigas, sabes ella esta muy sola que me gustaría que tuviera otras amigas, que opinas Dory

**-** solo soy una sirvienta,-grito sorprendida la joven- y la señora Diana es la esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país.

- Ya te dije que ella no es de malos sentimientos, te aseguro que estará encantada de que seas su amiga.

**-**. Falta mucho para llegar al lugar la cita.- dijo la joven al ver que habían caminado mucho.

-. Solo faltan 2 cuadras, por que- pregunto curiosa Candy

-. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto,- dijo sinceramente la mucama

-. Ahora que lo dices también yo.

**-.** Conoces la letra del Sr. Maxwell- pregunto Doroty

-. No, pero no tengo porque dudar.- opino con seguridad- casi nadie conoce donde vive

**-.** Te repito que esto me da mala espina, se parece a los anónimos que recibes, alguien desea hacerte daño, no creo en que el Sr. Vandervit venga o que Albert te engañe.

**-**. Esas son calumnias, Albert es incapaz de faltarme, lo se por que lo conozco mejor que nadie, estoy segura que solo me ama a mi.- dijo orgullosa

**-**. Aun así esto me da mala espina ya es muy tarde para que una señorita como tu este ande sola por la calle.

**-.** No estoy sola tu me acompañas, además ya soy una señora. – ambas jóvenes rieron

Continuaron caminando sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidas de cerca. Eran las 8.30 de la noche cuando de pronto Maxwell saludo a Candy desde su auto. El joven descendió y se acerco a las mujeres. Abrazo tiernamente a la rubia, mientras observaba a su acompañante.

**-** Pensé que vendrías mas tarde, dime cual es la urgencia, el doctor te dijo algo, le pasa algo malo a mi esposa.- pregunto con ansia

**-** Que dices, imagine que necesitabas algo en tu nota me dices que necesitas mi ayuda, por eso vine antes.- dijo extrañada

**-.** Recibí una nota donde me citabas en este lugar, imagine que era algo relacionado con la salud de Diana,

**-.** Que extraño, esto me huele mal, ambos recibimos notas parecidas, traes el papel contigo.- pregunto extrañado Max

-. No, la deje en casa. Y tú lo traes.- respondió preocupada

**-.** Si esta mi bolsillo. Mira lee.- dándole la nota a la joven

-. Esta no es mi letra.-grito Candy

**-. Te dije que ando andaba mal Candy, será mejor que salgamos de este lugar.- opino Doroty hablando por primera vez ante Max**

**-. Tu** amiga tiene razón, vamos a mi casa y analizamos las cosas.- decido Max

Ambas mujeres subieron al auto, sin ni siquiera imaginar que Albert las seguía. El rubio moría de celos cuando vio y comprobó que lo que decía los anónimos era verdad de que Candy y Maxwell se verían esa noche, cegado por la ira siguió el auto de Vandervit sintió morir cuando llegaron a una casa y comprobó que era la dirección que decía los anónimos.

Al llegar a la casa Maxwell ayudo a bajar a ambas mujeres, Candy le presento a Doroty quien inmediatamente simpatizo con Maxwell, con pena Candy le confeso que Doroty sabia todo sobre su relación con Diana.

- no te preocupes Max, Doroty es de toda mi confianza, es como una hermana para mí y te aseguro que no dirá nada.

-. Así es, soy una tumba señor Vandervit.-dijo mirando a Max

Los 3 entraron a la hermosa casa sin sospechar que eran vigilados de cerca.

-Desde cuando me están viendo la cara de estupido, con razón son tan amigas, si Doroty le tapaba sus escapadas y yo como un tonto confiando en ella.- decía Albert a la vez que golpeaba el volante del auto- Esa es la razón por la que Candy se portaba extraña, ahora veo todo claramente, pero no seguirá burlándose de mí. Con paso lento se dirigió la casa, viendo desde la ventana, al verlos sentados juntos la sangre le comenzó a hervir. Doroty había desaparecido, seguramente esta en la cocina pensaba Albert.

- No entiendo quien nos cito, pero se llevara la sorpresa al ver que no estamos ahí.- sonrió Candy

**-**. La verdad es muy extraño todo esto,-de pronto calla-

- que pasa de pronto te quedaste callado- pregunto intrigada Candy

- estaba pensando y si todo esto fue obra de mi tío Jackson, se que esta en la cuidad buscándome como loco, por eso no fui hoy a la oficina, tenia que llevar a Diana a un lugar tranquilo.

- no lo creo, tu tío no me conoce y mucho menos sabe donde trabajo, - dijo Candy

- tienes razón discúlpame estoy tan nervioso que ya no se ni lo que digo, pero será mejor cambiar de tema, mira te voy a enseñar algo que compre, pase por una tienda de ropa y desde que lo vi me encanto, espera y veras. -Sale de la elegante sala, pero vuelve a los pocos minutos con una linda caja de color blanco con un lazo azul

-. -Puedo abrirlo- pregunto curiosa la joven

- Claro y así me das tu opinión, la verdad soy malo en estas cosas- pregunto Max

- pero si esta precioso, -grito al momento que abría la caja y sacaba una hermosa chambrita de color blanco - es la ropita de bebe mas hermosa que e visto.

-de veras no me mientes, - exclamo con jubilo

-claro que no Max, es hermosa, espero que cuando Albert y yo tengamos hijos comprare ropa así de bella.

- falta mucho para eso no crees Candy, aun no te casas-dijo sonriendo

- tienes razón, pero espero tener hijos pronto, ja ja.- dijo colorada hasta las orejas

Parado cerca de la ventana Albert observaba la forma tan familiar en la que platicaban su "esposa" y Vandervit, de pronto observo que Candy sostenía algo entre sus manos que no pudo distinguir, pero se dio cuenta de la forma en que Max la miraba un pensamiento paso por su mente, pero algo mas llamo su atención.

Entrando precipitadamente a la casa Jackson Vandervit pensaba descubrir a la mujer con la que su sobrino tenía algo que ver. Tanto Candy como Maxwell y el propio Albert quedaron impresionados con la sorpresiva visita.

El hombre entro precipitadamente a la casa ya que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

-hasta que te descubrí, ahora no me vas a negar tu relación con esta mujer.-grito al momento que entraba a la elegante sala y señalaba a Candy

-que estas haciendo aquí tío. -Dijo Máx Sorprendido

-comprobando los rumores –grito furioso

-Cuales rumores tío.- pálido

-de que tienes amores con esta mujer.-dijo señalando a Candy- te he mandado a investigar y se que desde hace algún tiempo sostienes una relación con esta "señorita" y no permitiré que arruines tu vida casándote con alguien inferior a ti- grito exaltado

-Mil veces te he dicho que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para decidir mi vida, por favor no te entrometas.- grito Max con enojo

-me entrometo por que deseo tu bienestar.- se defendió

-entonces déjame ser feliz con la mujer que elegido como compañera, y futura madre de mis hijos.- contesto con orgullo

Jackson palideció al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Max, no tubo mas que decir ya que Candy aun sostenía en sus manos la chambrita que minutos antes Maxwell le había enseñado.

-entonces no tengo mas que decir, veo que has tomado tu decisión solo me queda apoyarte, y espero que se casen pronto para que tu hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio.

-que estas pensando tío, no creerás que ella y yo - susurro señalando a Candy

-Esta mas claro que el agua, esta joven ahora es tu _**"mujer**_**"** se muy bien que desde hace algunos meses están juntos. Al menos dime tu nombre niña.- pregunto mirando a la rubia

Candy aun sorprendida por la llegada del hombre solo atino a decir su nombre.

- Ca Candy señor—dijo mientras guardaba la chambrita en su caja.

**-Jackson** **Armand Vandervit**, mucho gusto señorita Candy, o debo decir futura señora de Vandervit.

-pero que estas pensando tío-dijo Max acercándose a su tío para enfrentarlo y sacarlo de su error

-te doy la razón no se puede negar que es una joven muy hermosa una digna esposa tuya.- dijo mirando fijamente a Candy.- me recuerdas a alguien Candy- susurro Jackson

- No es lo que piensa señor Vandervit, Max y yo solo…-trato de explicar la joven saliendo de la sorpresa e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jackson

-no es necesario que me den explicaciones, -la interrumpió el hombre

-Pero tío –grito desesperado Maxwell- escúchame tienes que saber que…

-. No tienes que ser tan modesto,-interrumpió de nuevo_**- **__**se ve que Candy es el amor de tu vida lo se por la forma en como la miras y todo lo que hiciste para que no me enterara de que sostenías una relación con ella sin estar casados, ahora si podré morir feliz, ya que no estarás solo**_**.- suspiro**

- Tío por favor déjame explicarte, no es lo que piensas.- insistió Max

**-**. -Será mejor que me vaya a sido un día muy agitado y estoy muy cansado, no tengo mas que decir, lo hecho, esta hecho- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta- a partir de ahora puedes tomar posesión de todo lo que te dejaron tus padres, comprendo que no tengo derecho de meterme en tu vida y tomar decisiones que solo te conciernen a ti- concluyo Jackson derrotado

- Pero tío te repito que las cosas no son como parecen- volvió a decir Max- déjame explicarte

-no hay nada que explicar, luego hablaremos con mas calma,- lo volvió a interrumpir Jackson- parto mañana para New York en el primer tren de la mañana, luego viajare a Londres y luego a Francia donde estaré atendiendo tus negocios no se cuando volveré a verles pero espero que sean muy felices, por que a estas alturas deben de casarse, no quiero que mis futuros sobrinos nietos nazca fuera del matrimonio, me duele el no estar con ustedes mas tiempo pero es necesaria mi presencia para cerrar varios contratos importantes en Europa pero al terminar, pasare una temporada con ustedes si no les molesta claro, así que Candy debes cuidarte ya que en tu vientre llevas al heredero de los Vandervit.- esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz .

Jackson salió tan aprisa que no le dio tiempo a Maxwell de aclarar las cosas, y mucho menos de reaccionar, el hombre se había marchado creyendo que Candy era la mujer con quien Max vivía.

-tío por favor espera.- grito Max con fuerza al ver salir a su tío

**-**. Sr. Vandervit por favor escúchenos-dijo la joven saliendo del shock

Debido a su posición un poco alejada de la ventana Albert solo alcanzo a escuchar una parte de lo que el extraño hombre les dijo a Max y Candy.

_**-se ve que Candy es el amor de tu vida lo se por la forma en como la miras y todo lo que hiciste para que no me enterara de tu relación con ella, ahora si podré morir feliz, ya que no estarás solo, **_

**Estas palabras torturaban la mente de Albert, con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta principal y su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho el grito de alegría de Maxwell. **

**-****soy tan feliz, ya no tenemos que escondernos mas- grito feliz mientras abrazaba a Candy**

**-** Me alegro por ti y Diana.- susurro la joven- Y más ahora que viene un hijo en camino. Pero tenemos que aclarar las cosas con tu tío.- suspiro- No quisiera que Albert se enterara y me recrimine el no decirle la verdad antes- dijo muy sorprendida y preocupada

Albert decidió entrar y escucho lo último que dijo Candy. Sorprendiendo abrazados a los jóvenes.

**-** De que me tengo que enterar- grito- de tu relación con Vandervit, Ahora entiendo el por que de tu comportamiento Candy,

**-** Albert que haces aquí.-grito asustada la joven al momento que se alejaba de Max

- estoy realmente decepcionado, te creí una buena mujer.- dijo mirándola con ojos tan fríos como témpanos de hielo

-Albert no es lo que piensas déjame explicarte.- se apresuro a decir

-no tienes nada que explicarme ahora veo todo muy claro, es por eso que no querías que fuera por ti al hospital, deseabas estar al lado de Maxwell- grito el rubio

-Sr. Andrew esta en un error, las cosas no son como usted piensa.-dijo Max sorprendido al verlo

- jamás imagine que me traicionarías de esta manera-dijo mirando a la rubia con furia

-Albert, no es lo que crees, déjame que te explique.-dijo sollozando la rubia

-y que me vas a explicar, que te enamoraste de Maxwell Vandervit durante mi ausencia, y que no eres su amante solo por que estas atada a mi,- grito furioso si medir sus palabras

**-** no te permito que me hables así.- dijo al momento que le daba una bofetada

**-**. Por favor, William todo tiene una explicación lógica,-dijo colocándose entre ambos rubios- no es para que reacciones así.

-para mí ya nada tiene lógica,-dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla - ahora Candy es tuya, no te preocupes que no seré un obstáculo para ustedes- dijo entre dientes

-será mejor que midas tus palabras William, no te vallas arrepentir de lo que dices. Candy es una dama digna de respeto, por favor vamos hablar para aclarar la situación.- dijo serenamente

Cegado por los celos Albert lastimaba con sus palabras a Candy quien solamente lloraba en silencio, ya que no conocía a ese Albert que hablaba de una forma tan violenta en su contra.

**-**. Siempre has sido una niña llorona, compórtate como una mujer, nunca te voy a perdonar esta traición.- le gritaba a la joven mirándola a la cara,

**-**Albert por favor, todo tiene una explicación, no te he traicionado.- se defendió

- no deseo verte nunca más. (Caminando hacia la salida) y dile a esa cómplice tuya que no vuelva por mi casa si no quiere que la saque a patadas.

-pero que dices estas echando a Doroty.- se sorprendió aun mas la joven

- solo quiero junto a mi familia a gente de mi confianza y esa mucama tuya ya no lo es, no te _**preocupes por ella de seguro tu nuevo "amigo" le dará trabajo. **_

_**- no te vallas, por favor déjame explicarte, escucha tu corazón el sabes que soy inocente acerca de lo que escuchaste todo tiene una explicación, no dejes que tus celos cieguen la razón de tu corazón. Por favor mírame mis ojos no mienten**__. _**–dijo llorando mientras tomaba su rostro para que la viera a los ojos.**

-_**de nada me sirve verte a los ojos eres tan buena actriz que volverías a engañarme, veo que aprendiste muy bien el arte de la actuación junto a Terry. – grito sin pensar**_

**El comentario dicho con desprecio activo el sistema de defensa de la rubia**

**-** _**Bien, Piensa lo que quieras, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea demasiado tarde, y seré yo quien no querrá escucharte.- Dijo la rubia dándole la espalda para ocultar el dolor que sus palabras le habían causado.**_

_**-de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber permitido que alguien como tu entrara en mi casa y conviviera con mi familia, ya que lo único que has traído son desgracias y sufrimientos. Grito con furia mientras caminaba a la puerta**_

Salio a toda prisa de la casa, se arrepintió por lo dicho al final pero su orgullo fue más grande, que el dolor de su corazón, arranco su auto a toda velocidad dejando a una Candy totalmente destruida.

**C**andy estaba a punto de correr tras el pero Max la detuvo.

**-** No vayas esta muy alterado, ya veras que cuando se calme todo se solucionara,-dijo Max consolando a la joven que miraba por la ventana la forma en la que se alejaba Albert

-no lo creo Max, jamás lo había visto comportarse ni expresarse de esa manera, este Albert que tenia frente a mi lo desconozco.

-los celos son malos consejeros, nos hace volvernos ciegos y sordos ante la verdad, pero cuando sepa que todo es un mal entendido te pedirá una disculpa. Solo tengo una duda.- dijo Max

-cual.- pregunto la rubia

-como supo donde estábamos, si el no conocía mi domicilio.

-es verdad, como llego hasta aquí.-se pregunto

- no entiendo quien seria capaz de hacernos algo tan monstruoso, los 3 caímos en una sucia trampa y estoy convencido que no fue mi tío Jackson.- dijo Max pensativo.

Mientas tanto un Albert furioso conducía a exceso de velocidad por las calle de Chicago, al llegar a la mansión Andrew lo primero que hizo fue darle instrucciones a su amigo y mano derecha George Johnson el cual lo escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-entendiste bien lo que dije- grito Albert

-claro William pero no comprendo.- dijo tímidamente George que jamás lo había visto así

- no tiene caso entrar en detalles,-grito nuevamente- lo único que harás será seguir mis ordenes.

-pero cuando lo decidieron- pregunto el moreno

-eso es algo que no debe importarte solo obedece-grito nuevamente,

-y otra cosa Doroty ya no trabajara mas en esta casa y en ninguna propiedad que tenga que ver la familia Andrew.-ordeno molesto

_-__**por que siempre ha sido una de las personas de más confianza hizo algo malo.-**_

Por los oídos de Albert no paso desapercibido el tono de preocupación de George. Pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- estas cuestionando mi decisión. -Dijo molesto mientras se servia una copa de coñac

-Discúlpame William, se hará lo que ordenes.

En ese momento en otro punto de la cuidad 2 mujeres esperaban en un auto a que llegaran las personas que habían citado, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ninguna había asistido a la cita.

-ya es muy tarde Eliza, ninguno vino a la cita, tu plan no funciono.

-tienen que venir, este plan era a prueba de fallas.-

-son casi de las 11 de la noche, no vinieron Eliza.- grito Megan- tu plan no sirvió de nada.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde me las pagaras de otra manera Candy.- dijo molesta la pelirroja

Las mujeres se alejan en la oscuridad de la noche, sin sospechar que su plan si había funcionado aunque de diferente manera.

Maxwell había dejado a Candy junto con Doroty en el antiguo departamento en el que la rubia viviera con Albert, por que Candy no había aceptado la invitación de Maxwell de quedarse a pasar la noche en su casa. Después de dejarlas instaladas el buen Max se despidió ya que el tenia que estar junto a Diana la cual estaba en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, se disculpo con la rubia alegando que hablaría con Albert la mañana siguiente, pero Candy estaba convencida de que el rubio no lo escucharía, lloraba desconsoladamente junto a Doroty que no creía lo que Candy le contaba.

-no te preocupes Candy, tal vez solo lo dijo por celos.

- no Doroty, estaba convencido que Max era algo mas que mi amigo, y lo peor fue cuando el señor Vandervit dijo todas esas cosas, no se que hacer, si pierdo a Albert me muero, juro que me muero.-sollozaba mas fuerte la pecas

-eso no pasara, ya lo veras, será mejor que descanses, ya mañana veras las cosas de diferente manera.

La rubia lloro hasta que el sueño la venció.

Por la mañana muy temprano, George se dirigió al periódico a cumplir el encargo de su jefe.

Mientras tanto Albert se encontraba en su oficina para terminar sus pendientes, después iría la estación para abordar el tren que lo llevaría a New York, para tomar un barco que lo llevaría a Londres decidido a alejarse de todo ya que no quería dar explicaciones sobre su decisión.

Candy llego a la mansión Andrew llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, cuando le informaron que Albert se había ido de viaje. Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo para hablar con la tía abuela, pero esta no puedo decirle mas.

-William no dijo el por que de su viaje, solo dijo que se cancelaba la boda. Explícame por que no entiendo nada, tan grande fue su disgusto. Dijo la tía sinceramente preocupada.

Candy tomo aire y le contó que solo había salido a visitar a Maxwell Vandervit. _**Y**_ la forma en la que Albert malinterpreto las cosas, de paso le mostró los anónimos que le llegaban a ella.

-quien es capaz de semejante calumnia, conozco muy bien a William y seria incapaz de hacer algo indebido, ahora entiendo el por que de su partida, ve y alcánzalo me dijo pasaría primero a la oficina a terminar unos pendientes y después iría en la estación Dios quiera y no haya partido.

La rubia salía a toda prisa de la mansión en dirección a las oficinas.

Megan había madrugado decidida a buscar a William ya que según ella su plan había fallado, llego muy temprano a su oficina Elizabeth la secretaria y cómplice de Megan le informo que su jefe se iría de viaje. De pronto vio a William entrar al majestuoso recibidor, estaba vestido elegantemente, pero en sus ojos se observaba una gran tristeza y vació, la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, estaba mas serio que de costumbre, cosa que la entristeció.

Albert al ver a Megan se sorprendió ya que era muy temprano para que estuviera ahí, educadamente la hizo pasar para así poner fin a su ultimo pendiente. Después de firmar el último documento Megan se levanto y se acerco a la ventana.

- William –dijo para romper el incomodo silencio- se que nos conocemos hace poco, y que estas próximo a contraer matrimonio, pero quiero que sepas que te amo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven Andrew no se sorprendió al escucharla, lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, pero jamás creyó que Megan se lo dijera directamente y mas aun sabiéndolo comprometido.

-me halaga tu confesión, pero estas en un error, -dijo seriamente

- no entiendo, en que estoy equivocada- se defendió

-no me casare, por que ya estoy casado.- dijo sinceramente

Las palabras de Albert cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Megan.

-estas mintiendo-grito

- se que es difícil de entender, pero es la verdad, lo hice hace algunos meses y no me arrepiento, por que lo hice por amor, pero ahora mi situación ha cambiado, por motivos que no vienen al caso explicar, solo se que tengo que resolver mi situación.- dijo tristemente

-entonces tengo una oportunidad- emocionada

-lamento decepcionarte pero no, mi vida y corazón le pertenece a una sola mujer

- por que William, yo te amo,

-no me amas Megan, crees amarme pero no es así, simplemente estas deslumbrada por mi.

-te amo y te lo voy a demostrar.

Megan se acerca a William y lo besa en los labios.

Cuando Candy llego a la recepción, Elizabeth le informo que el señor Andrew se había marchado a la estación.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos.

- hace cuanto que se fue- pregunto con un hilo de voz

- hace 15 minutos, la señorita Andretti se fue con el- contesto con malicia la secretaria.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Elizabeth la rubia se trago sus celos, corrió rumbo a la estación, esta vez no dejaría ir su felicidad. No sospechaba que Albert aun estaba en la oficina.

-no vuelvas hacerlo Megan- dijo Albert soltándose del abrazo

-por que si yo te amo, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz-

- Megan la mayor felicidad de todas es ver feliz a quien amas aunque no sea a tu lado- dijo Albert sereno- como puedes decir que me amas si no te importa mi felicidad.

La morena se quedo quieta como una estatua al escuchar a William. El rubio tomo su portafolios y salio de la elegante oficina pasaría por el banco y después tomaría el tren de medio día.

Al llegar a la estación Candy pregunto a un empleado sobre el tren a New York

- el tren salio hace media hora señorita- dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

Candy quedo sin aliento al escuchar al hombre, Albert se había marchado para no volver, lentamente se giro y camino rumbo a la salida, las lagrimas corrían por sus bellos ojos.

Eran la 12 p.m. el tren rumbo a New York estaba por salir, un rubio de bellos ojos azules miraba a todos los que pasaban por el lugar, buscaba entre la gente a una pecosa de ojos verdes, que le impidiera su partida, en el fondo de su alma tenia la esperanza de que lo buscara y lo convenciera de que lo visto y escuchado lo noche anterior era mentira. El tren comenzó a moverse, y con ello las esperanzas de Albert murieron.

Mientras tanto por las calles de Chicago Candy caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando choco con alguien.

-lo siento- dijo la pecosa sin mirar con quien había tropezado.

-al fin nos conocemos Candice White- dijo una voz de mujer

-su cara me es conocida, usted es- dijo saliendo de la sorpresa

- si soy Megan Andretti, es curioso ambas solo nos conocemos por fotografías- rió

Candy quedo sin habla, al fin conocía a la mujer que según los anónimos sostenía una relación con su "esposo".

-veo que no te sorprende conocerme.- la miro de arriba y sonriente dijo- ahora entiendo la urgencia de William por deshacerse de ti.

-perdón pero no entiendo lo que quiere decirme- sorprendida

- soy la mujer a la que William ama realmente, y tuvo razón al decir que eras tan poca cosa para el, solo mírate, no tienes clase, te vistes cual campesina. Que caro esta pagando William el casarse contigo, su capricho le costara muy caro.

Candy la miro fijamente y se sorprendió al escuchar que Megan sabia lo de su matrimonio, no había duda Albert sentía algo por ella, ya que le confió su mas intimo secreto.

Comprobó también que la señorita Andretti, era muy fina elegante, y a leguas se notaba que era de mucho dinero, lo que Albert necesitaba para brillar ante la sociedad, Megan era una verdadera mujer de mundo criada en los mejores colegios y con antepasado de abolengo, en cambio ella era una niña que había crecido en el campo sin educación ni modales y que no sabia ni quienes habían sido sus padres.

-te sorprendes- dijo al ver la cara de asombro de la pecosa- entre el y yo no hay secretos, ante todo William es un caballero y pensaba cumplir su palabra al casarse contigo, no niego que eres bonita, capaz de "entretener" a un hombre como el.- dijo con malicia

Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cómo Albert la desnudaba con la mirada y lo apasionado que era. Y creyendo en las palabras de Megan que hablaba sin parar solo la alcanzo a escuchar.

- si realmente quieres agradecerle todo lo que el ha hecho por ti, te alejaras, sin hacerle escándalos y sin decirle a nadie de su boda secreta. Cuando William vuelva de su viaje iniciara los trámites para anular su matrimonio. Y al fin seremos felices. –dijo triunfal

**En ese momento Candy solo atino a decir lo que dictaba su lastimado corazón**.

-hágalo feliz- dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-que dijiste- dijo sorprendida al no creer lo que había escuchado

- si realmente lo amas hazlo inmensamente feliz, nunca seré un obstáculo entre ustedes 2, si verdaderamente eres su felicidad no tengo por que interponerme, mi mayor felicidad será verlo feliz- repitió la pecosa mientras pasaba junto a Megan para seguir su camino,

Megan estaba mas que sorprendida, ya que no esperaba esa reacción de parte de la rubia a la que consideraba su rival, sin saber por que el ver a Candy triste, la hizo sentir culpable.

Después de mucho caminar Candy llego al hospital para hablar con el director. Mientras su mente le repetía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

_**Notas**__. Espero y les halla gustado el capitulo, lo escribí varias veces por que no me gustaba como quedaba y pues aquí esta el resultado._

Y recuerden se aceptan, criticas de toda clase, de las amenazas hablamos después, jeje.

Agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, y les pido una disculpa anticipada por si no actualizo rápido, pero tengo tantas ideas en mi loca mente que no se como plasmarla para que me entiendan.

**Usagi13chiba.** Agradezco tu comentario, como he dicho anteriormente ni historia es un poco diferente a las demás (bueno eso pienso yo), ya que a Candy y Albert tendrán que vencer muchos obstáculos para poder estar juntos, en mi historia habrá celos (si aun hay mas lo siento), secretos, rivalidades y confrontaciones. Bueno no te adelanto mas por que quiero que sea sorpresa.


	9. SOMOS TU FAMILIA

MI FAMILIA

El Doc. Lenan no podía creer lo que había escuchando de labios de la enfermera White.

- Esta segura de su decisión señorita,- dijo sorprendido - además esta próxima a casarse-

- Completamente segura Doctor,-contesto seriamente- no abra boda, nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de que cometeríamos un grave error, además mi deber es ayudar a quienes lo necesitan.- dijo sonriendo levemente-

**-**. Entiendo, entonces arregle sus cosas y despídase de su familia, como las demás voluntarias se fueron la semana pasada, usted tomaran el tren que la llevara a Washington mañana por la noche, le pediré al doctor **Joseph** **Sullivan** como un favor especial, la espere en la estación ya que el estará transbordando precisamente mañana para llegar a Washington, el doctor **Sullivan es el que encabezara la comitiva**, le dará instrucciones de donde será asignada, entendido enfermera White.

**-**. Entendido Doc. Lenan y gracias por todo su apoyo, fue un placer haber trabajado con usted.- agradeció antes de salir

**-**. Lo mismo digo señorita White, y por favor cuídese, espero verla de nuevo algún día, su puesto estará esperándola.

-gracias- susurro tristemente

Salio a prisa del despacho, se despidió de todos sus pacientes con una gran sonrisa, una vez fuera del hospital pensaba.

- Es lo mejor ya nada me ata a este lugar, no tengo nada ni nadie por que luchar, solo me queda seguir con el camino que escogí para vivir, soy una enfermera y como tal debo servir a mis compatriotas y mi país.- se dijo a si misma para darse valor mientras salía del hospital.

En esos momentos Doroty terminaba de empacar sus cosas ya que al llegar a la mansión el mayordomo le informo que ya no trabajaba más ahí, y en ninguna propiedad relacionada a los Andrew, la joven estaba muy triste ya que desde niña trabajo para aquella importante familia, ahora tendría que empezar desde cero. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Candy George estaba detrás de ella.

**-** A donde iras Doroty- pregunto curioso George.

-estaré con la señorita Candy en el antiguo departamento en el que vivía antes de venir aquí, estaba desocupado y lo volvió a rentar , mientras encuentro trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme, -hablo sin mirar a George-Mi maleta esta lista si desea revisarla, para que compruebe que no me robo nada.- señalando su modesto equipaje

- confió en ti Doroty, si estoy aquí es por que estoy preocupado por ti.-

-no tiene por que, solo soy una sirvienta mas - dijo con tristeza

-para mi eres mas que eso, eres una hermosa mujer, que ha sabido meterse dentro mi corazón, y mi alma y por mas que lo he intentado no quiere salir.-confeso

La joven se quedo muda al escuchar lo dicho por George, ella siempre lo había admirado desde pequeña y poco a poco la admiración se convirtió en amor, pero lo veía tan serio, educado y distante que nunca imagino que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

George mal interpreto el silencio de la chica como una negativa.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, se que soy un viejo tonto, enamorado de una joven como tu, pero no quería que te marcharas sin saber lo que siento-confeso mirándola fijamente-. Se que una hermosa joven como tu jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Pero te amo

Doroty enormemente sorprendida y a punto de llorar respondió.

-desde hace mucho tiempo mi corazón guarda un bello sentimiento hacia usted, pero lo creí tan inalcanzable, tan lejos que jamás me atreví verle a los ojos, ahora le puedo decir lo que mi corazón siente, lo amo con todas mi fuerzas, pero ahora es tarde me voy para siempre de la mansión Andrew y me alejo de ti.

-pero las cosas no tienen por que ser así, hablare con William el tiene que entender- grito desesperado

-** ya nada tiene remedio George, lo único cierto es que el señor Andrew abandono a Candy culpándola siendo inocente, y lo que es peor no escucho sus explicaciones, como siempre ella lleva la peor parte, espero que este nuevo golpe no afecte su estado de salud.**

**-que tiene acaso esta enferma-dijo George preocupado**

**- todavía no, pero si sigue así lo estará, no come desde anoche no hace mas llorar. Jamás la había visto así. Mi deber es estar junto a ella en estos momentos, solo me tiene a mí ya que sus amigos están lejos.- dijo con profunda tristeza**

-tienes razón, cuídala mucho por favor y mantenme informado, aprecio mucho a la señorita Candy y me gustaría saber como se encuentra.

-pero tiene que jurarme que no le dirá nada al Sr. William pase lo que pase.

- lo juro, puedes confiar en mi. Cualquier cosas que necesiten no duden en pedírmelo, no como el empleado de la familia, sino con como George su amigo y tu mas ferviente admirador.

Tímidamente le besa la mano a la joven, la cual se sentía en las nubes, estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-me permitirás ir a visitarte para tratarnos mejor Doroty.- le pidió

-claro, si la señorita Candy lo permite.- contesto tímidamente

-no creo que tenga algún inconveniente, pero de cualquier manera hablare con ella para hacerle saber de mis intenciones.

Doroty le informa a George que también se llevara la ropa de Candy, ya que la rubia le pidió de favor que le llevara sus cosas, ya en la recamara la joven mucama saca la vieja maleta de la pecosa de un armario y solamente coloca 4 vestidos, un par zapatos y un pequeño cofre de madera.

- Eso es todo lo que le llevaras a la señorita Candy.-pregunto sorprendido George

-si, dijo que no quería nada de los Andrew y eso incluye la ropa, solo me dijo que le llevara los vestidos y zapatos que había comprado con su sueldo de enfermera. Y que todo lo demás lo disfrutara la futura señora Andrew.

-pero que dices, no entiendo.- pregunto confundido

- Candy recibía múltiples anónimos, donde le informaba que Sr. William solo se casaba con ella por cumplir un deber moral. Lo peor de todo fueron las fotografías que recibía, aunque no me lo decía, me daba cuenta de cuanto le afectaba leer y ver esas fotos.

-cuales fotos, de que hablas-

- Candy le fueron enviadas unas fotografías en las cuales el señor Andrew parecía muy feliz en compañía de una tal señorita Andretti durante su viaje a Florida.

- donde están esas fotos, puedo verlas.- pregunto ansioso

-claro mira, aquí en su cómoda tiene varios de eso anónimos y fotografías, si no le dijo nada al señor William fue por que ella si confiaba plenamente en el.- comento con ironía

**George tomo los papeles y las fotografías. Y pensó que la persona que los enviaba jugaba un doble juego donde Candy y Albert cayeron.**

-puedo quedarme con uno por favor.- pidió el moreno

-claro, Candy me pidió que los quemara, para que guardarlos si lo que dicen esas cartas es verdad- dijo con ironía

-quien te dijo semejante tontería-

- la propia señorita Andretti se lo confeso a Candy,

-cuando,

-ayer después de acompañar al señor William a la estación, es mas le aseguro que ellos sostenían una relación desde hace algún tiempo.

-eso es mentira.- dijo George mas que sorprendido- admito que la señorita Megan siente algo por William hasta un ciego se da cuenta de ello, pero el siempre se mostró serio y educado ante ella, dejándole ver que no tenia ninguna posibilidad.

-entonces como sabia del matrimonio secreto del señor Andrew con Candy, - dijo seria Doroty mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

**George se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar lo dicho por Doroty, ahora entendía muchas cosas, y a su mente vino la vez en la que William le dijera que Candy era su esposa.**

-por su cara veo que no lo sabías verdad-

-William lo menciono una vez, pero no le creí por que al final admitió que era broma, por la emoción del momento, y con respecto a la señorita Andretti no se como se atrevió a decirle a Candy semejante cosa, de todos modos investigare de donde vinieron esos anónimos y llegare al fondo de este asunto, castigare a los responsable.-dijo con furia y determinación en sus ojos- William se fue creyendo que Candy y Maxwell eran mas que amigos, y no se cuando volverá, me dejo a cargo de todo, pero en cuanto se ponga en contacto conmigo le contare toda la verdad y tendrá que recapacitar.

- pero será demasiado tarde- dijo en un susurro la joven.

George ayudo a Doroty con las maletas y la llevo a su nueva casa, se sorprendió al ver a Candy estaba muy triste y tenia los oj0s muy hinchados de tanto llorar, pero aun así le sonrío.

-No era necesario que trajeras a Doroty, George te aseguro que no se robo nada, solo me trajo la ropa que compre con mi sueldo.- dijo con dignidad mientras tomaba las cosas que la mucama le había llevado

El frió recibimiento sorprendió a George, pero pensó que la rubia solo estaba a la defensiva debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

-discúlpeme si me presencia le molesta Señora Andrew- dijo educadamente ahora que sabia que era la esposa de William debía tratarla con todo respeto,- no quise que la señorita Doroty viniera sola.- dijo sinceramente el moreno

Candy se sorprendió al escucharlo, y pensó que ya sabía toda la verdad sobre su matrimonio.

-Perdóneme George, no quise ser grosera con usted solo espero que me comprenda, y aprovechado su presencia podría hacerme un gran favor.

-el que guste señora Andrew.

-_**en primer lugar solo dígame Candy, no soy mas la señora Andrew,-dijo molesta- en segundo podría darle a la tía abuela esta carta.**_

-si Candy, lo que usted diga. – dijo tomando el sobre

- entréguele esto a su jefe cuando vuelva.

Le entrego a George el pequeño cofre con joyas que Doroty le había llevado, en la cual había el broche del príncipe de la colina, con todo el dolor de su alma saco su anillo de compromiso y de bodas que estaban dentro de la cadena que le regalara la hermana Maria cuando abandono por primera vez el hogar de Pony la cual siempre tenia junto a ella.

George quedo de una pieza, recordaba la ilusión con la que William había comprado cada una de las joyas.

-pero Candy, estas joyas son tuyas, Sir William las compro pensado en ti.- sorprendido

-no quiero nada que venga del Sr. Andrew, si las compro fue solo para calmar su conciencia, el tenerlas seria un doloroso recuerdo que su amor hacia mi fue una ilusión, un capricho mas de hombre rico.

Tanto George como Doroty estaban atónitos al escuchar a la rubia. Que el buen hombre decidió cambiar la conversación.

- Candy, si me permite me gustaría contar con su aprobación para poder visitar a Doroty con frecuencia.- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-por mi no hay inconveniente, Doroty es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, Además dentro de poco me iré de viaje y no pienso volver.- contesto fríamente

- se va usted Candy, pero donde.-pregunto el hombre realmente preocupado

La rubia desconfió de George por que pensó que tal vez le comentaría a William donde se encontraría. A lo que altivamente respondió.

-me voy de Chicago me alejo para siempre de la familia Andrew, no quiero que mi presencia atraigan mas desgracias, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, se quedan en su casa.- miro fijamente al hombre antes de irse - George gracias por todo, Doroty el es un gran hombre no lo dejes ir.

Salio a caminar un poco estar de nuevo en esa casa le traía dulces y dolorosos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente en otra parte de la ciudad, Maxwell le contaba a su buen amigo Alexander lo sucedido una par de noches atrás.

**-** Y así sucedieron las cosas, ayer fui a buscar a William para explicarle la verdad, pero el muy imbecil salio de viaje y nadie supo darme razones de cuando volverá, lo siento por tu hermana que esta realmente destrozada.- dijo con rabia e impotencia

**-.** Te lo dije, desde un principio ese hombre no me daba buena espina. – grito Alex

**-** Lo que nos debe de importar ahora es el bienestar de tu hermana, no me gustaría que tomara una decisión equivocada, la vi tan triste, no acepto quedarse en mi casa, busco un pequeño departamento donde vivir con su amiga Doroty. La verdad me siento culpable por lo que paso, y más con lo que salio en el periódico.- exclamo golpeando el escritorio

**-** Que cosa.- grito Alex

-lee- dándole el periódico-

_**La boda del año se cancela**_

_**A tan solo pocas semanas de celebrarse la boda de la Srita. Candice White y el magnate de negocios William Andrew, el compromiso se anula.**_

_**Las razones no fueron dadas por parte del vocero de la familia Andrew, solo comento que seguía órdenes. Y lo peor de todo es que el Sr. Andrew se encuentra de viaje para esclarecer los rumores sobre el rompimiento del compromiso, y la Srita White no se ha dejado ver por la ciudad para dar su versión, fue una gran sorpresa para todos ya que ambos parecían muy enamorados.**_

**-** Esto es una locura,- grito Alex dejando de leer- mi pobre hermana debe estar sufriendo mucho. Estaba tan feliz por su próxima boda.

**-** Cierto, así que he pensado que tal vez es hora de que sepa la verdad, y tenga una familia en la cual apoyarse.- opino Max

**-** Tienes razón ya es tiempo de que sepa que no esta sola, esta noche sabrá la verdad.

Candy caminaba lentamente por una calle poco transitada, había leído la noticia en los periódicos, este nuevo golpe terminaba con todas sus esperanza, estaba decidida a no llorar pero su semblante triste no pasaba desapercibido.

Tenía pensado despedirse de todas sus amistades ya que esa noche partiría a Washington, así que con paso lento se dirigió a la mansión de los Wilson, sin sospechar que ahí la aguardaba su destino.

Al llegar fue tratada con gran amabilidad, como si fuera parte de la familia cosa que a la rubia le agradaba, sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa al ver a la señora Wilson. Sentía una enorme necesidad de desahogarse con ella, que se había vuelto en parte importante de su vida en tan poco tiempo. Al tenerla frente a ella, se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar como un bebe indefenso la Sra. Wilson se asusto al verla y escucharla llorar así.

**-** que tienes hija por que lloras de esa manera, me rompe el alma verte así.-dijo desesperada mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla

-gracias, sra. Wilson y perdóneme por esta escena, pero necesitaba desahógame con alguien, - dijo un poco mas calmada

-si deseas puedes contarme lo que te pasa, puedes confiar en mi- dijo con sinceridad

La rubia le contó que su relación con Albert había terminado, y sobre su decisión de irse como enfermera voluntaria a la guerra. Al escucharla Sandy sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hija, ahora que por fin la habían encontrado, así que sin pensarlo confeso.

-no puedes irte de voluntaria hija es muy peligroso- con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-ya nada me ata a este lugar, estar aquí me trae malos recuerdos al menos en el frente puedo ser útil como enfermera puedo salvar vidas.- dijo mirando hacia el techo

-no debes irte hija, tu familia te necesita.- nerviosa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-no tengo familia señora Sandy, soy huérfana, no lo olvide.- dijo sorprendida al verla llorar

-no eres huérfana mi cielo, tienes un padre amoroso que desde que desapareciste se muere por abrazarte nuevamente, Una madre que anhela demostrarte todo su amor, y un hermano que daría su vida por ti.- soltó al fin

-no la entiendo lo que trata de decirme señora Wilson.-dijo confundida

_- nosotros somos tu familia Candy, aquella familia que sintió morir cuando nos dijeron que tal vez habías muerto o peor aun que habías sido vendida al extranjero, aquella familia que siempre rezo por ti día tras día para que nada malo te ocurriera, aquella familia que te amo desde el momento en que te conocimos, tu eres Catherine Scarlett Wilson Forbes mi hija._

Candy quedo en Shock al escuchar a la señora Wilson y comprendió muchas cosas que habían pasado desapercibidas ante ella y a las cuales no le había dado importancia, en primer lugar, lo bien que se sentía al estar con los Wilson, la alegría que mostraba esa familia cuando ella iba de visita, la forma incondicional con que Alex la apoyaba, el parecido que tenia con esa amable señora, y la dulce mirada que le dirigía Eduart Wilson al verla

Otra noticia impactaba su vida, era demasiado en tan poco tiempo, su primera reacción fue salir corriendo de ese lugar, se sentía tan molesta consigo misma, ya que las personas que amaba la engañaban para así ganarse su confianza.

Sandy Wilson no entendía la reacción de Candy, pero decidió que era lo mejor dejarla sola para que asimilara las cosas. Pero su corazón le decía que había lastimado aun más a su hija.

Candy llego a su departamento, al verla Doroty se asusto, estaba muy pálida con la mirada perdida. Antes de llegar a ella Candy se desmayo, a como pudo Doroty la llevo a su habitación y busco la sales para que volviera en si. Al reaccionar su amiga le dijo.

**-** no has comido bien, no te estarás dejando morir a propósito verdad.-regaño Doroty

-claro que no Doroty, es que no tengo hambre.- se defendió

- Candy eres enfermera y sabes que tienes que cuidar tu salud, ahora mas que nunca tienes que ser fuerte, no te dejes vencer, siempre has salido adelante esta vez no será la excepción.- la animo

-tienes razón Dory, tengo que ser fuerte, no se como pero voy a salir adelante, el Sr. Andrew fue muy claro al referirse a mi como una niña llorona, tengo que cambiar por completo.

-no digas eso, seguramente el señor William lo dijo por que estaba muy enojado-

-claro que no, sabia perfectamente lo que decía. Además esa noche conocí a un Albert muy diferente, dijo lo que realmente pensaba de mí, que sus desgracias comenzaron desde que entre en su familia, así que será mejor desaparecer para siempre.

En la mansión Wilson la Sra. Sandy paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Estaba desesperada, entendía que había hecho mal a contarle le verdad a Candy, ahora temía lo peor. Al llegar su esposo e hijo a casa le contó lo que había hecho.

**-**. Pero no era el momento de contarle la verdad Sandy.- grito Eduart

- Lo se, pero la vi tan mal, tan desesperada, tenia que decirle que no estaba sola, que tiene una familia que la apoyara en todo.- se defendió Sandy

**-** Estoy de acuerdo con mama, además tenia pensado en decirle hoy mismo la verdad sobre su origen, Max me dijo todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, y la forma tan humillante que William se expreso de ella.

Alex le contó a su familia lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y también de que Max, había buscado a William para explicarle, pero que este había salido de viaje y no sabían cuando volvería.

**-**. Tenemos que estar con nuestra hija, tiene que saber que no esta sola.

**-**. Estoy de acuerdo papa, se donde vive, ahora mas que nunca debemos apoyarla.

Los 3 salieron rumbo a casa de la rubia, la cual después de comer dormía un poco antes de irse de viaje.

Al llegar al departamento Doroty los recibió informándoles que Candy estaba durmiendo.

Los Wilson decidieron esperarla, ya que ellos habían esperado 19 años para tener a su hija que podían esperar una horas mas. Alex pregunto a Doroty la verdad sobre lo sucedido, la joven le informo de los anónimos que recibía su amiga y de la carta que supuestamente le había enviado su amigo Max. Lo peor fue cuando le dijo que Candy se había inscrito como enfermera voluntaria para ir a la guerra que partiría esa noche y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

**-** Eso es una locura, no tiene necesidad de irse tan lejos,-grito Eduart asustado

**-** Es muy peligro para una mujer estar cerca del frente de batalla, es una locura no lo permitiré. Nuestro deber es cuidarla.- apoyo Alex a su padre.

Candy que estaba escuchando desde su habitación salio de repente.

- ustedes no tienen la obligación de preocuparse por mí.-dijo secamente

-. Pero por que dices eso, somos tu familia y como tal debemos de velar por ti.-dijo Sandy Wilson muy preocupada al verla por primera vez tan seria

**-** Nunca e tenido una familia señora, saldré adelante sola tal y como siempre lo he hecho- dijo mirando a los 3 Wilson seriamente y con la frente en alto.

**-** pero hija-

-no me diga hija señor Wilson- grito Candy- que no lo soy

- se que no tenemos disculpas hija,- volvió hablar Eduart Wilson- pero si nos das la oportunidad de estar a tu lado te daremos todo el amor que en estos años hemos guardado solo para ti.- suplico acercándose un poco a la rubia.

**-** Y quien le dijo a usted Sr. Wilson que yo necesito de su amor.- dijo con ira dando un paso hacia tras.

**-** Por favor hija permítenos estar cerca de ti.-suplico entre lágrimas Sandy al escuchar la forma tan dura de hablar de Candy

La rubia se encontraba seria su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero dentro de su corazón tenia ganas de correr hacia esas personas que le ofrecían su amor de forma desinteresada, pero a la vez ya no sabia en quien confiar.

Alex al ver a Candy se sorprendió, en los ojos de la rubia pudo distinguir dolor, y por primera vez un chispa de odio, así que hablo con el corazón en la mano.

**-**. Si odias a alguien, ese debo ser yo,-dijo Alex acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos continuo- por que mientras tu sufrías carencias y malos tratos, yo gozaba del cariño, las comodidades y sobre todo la atención de nuestros padres, no los odies a ellos, por que fui un mudo testigo de su sufrimiento, no paso un día sin que mama no dejara de pensar y rezar por ti, al no tenerte a su lado, a papa que a pesar de parecer duro e inflexible, lo vi y escuche llorar muchas noches cuando creía que todos dormíamos, ódiame a mi y no a ellos. Por que yo me odio a mi mismo por tener todo lo que te falto. Daría mi vida sin con ello puedo borrar un poco tu sufrimiento y aliviar el dolor de tu corazón.-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella- Por favor perdóname y déjanos ser la familia que te falto y que tanto necesitaste en todos estos años, no nos niegues tu cariño por favor- dijo mientras lagrimas resbalaba por su mejilla

Estas palabras y el ver a Alex frente a ella arrodillado, ablandaron el corazón de Candy, se arrodillo frente a su hermano y lo abrazo mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro-

**-** Perdóname tu a mi,- dijo con gran dolor- pero estoy tan dolida, ya no se en quien confiar.

**-** Puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Sandy mientras abrazaba a sus 2 hijos a la vez que los levantaban del piso- somos tu familia y a partir de ahora no dejaremos que nada malo te pase.

La que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía era Doroty que solo escuchaba en un pequeño rincón de la casa. A lo que candy le dijo.

-ellos son mi familia Doroty, te presento a mi padre mi madre y mi hermano.

- es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi hija. Dijo Eduart Wilson mientras abrazaba por primera vez a su hija.

**-** Hija mía es hora de que vengas a casa con nosotros y tener lo que por derecho te corresponde, no tienes necesidad de trabajar y mucho menos irte- dijo Sandy-

**-** No puedo. Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero hice un compromiso con el director del hospital para viajar de enfermera voluntaria hoy en la noche.

-no te preocupes por eso déjalo en mis manos yo lo solucionare- dijo Alex

- aun así no puedo irme con ustedes- se disculpo la pecosa

**-** Pero porque, nuestra casa ahora es tu casa- dijo Alex mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermana.

- por mi culpa Doroty perdió su trabajo y seria una malagradecida si la dejara sola en estos momentos

**-.** No te preocupes por eso hija, si así lo desea tu amiga puede venir con nosotros.-dijo Eduart amablemente

**-** Claro ella puede ser tu dama de compañía, solo una amiga puede ocupar ese puesto.-dijo Sandy

**-** Que dices Doroty aceptas, - dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga con dulzura

**-** Acepto, ser tu dama de compañía.

**-** No se diga mas, recojan sus cosas que nos vamos a casa, a tu casa hija.- dijo orgullosa Sandy Wilson- Tenemos tantas cosas que platicar

-. Tengo una pregunta, como pueden asegurar que soy su hija.-pregunto Candy

Fue el turno del Sr. Wilson en hablar. Le contó sobre el detective que había contratado desde hace 3 años, y de cómo todas pruebas la señalaban con su hija perdida.

**-** Pero si aun tienes dudas de que somos tu familia hay dos pruebas muy fáciles para que salgas de dudas.- dijo Sandy Wilson

-. Y cuales son esas pruebas.- dijo curiosa la rubia

**-**. Mi hija tiene un lunar en forma de media luna en su espalda. Y se muy bien que tienes ese lunar, lo vi cuando te probaste los vestidos en casa de madame Edith, y la segunda es nuestro gran parecido hija.

- es verdad.- dijo tristemente al recordar su vestido de novia.

**-** Ves, no hay ninguna duda de que eres mi hija, ese lunar es la marca nacimiento de los Wilson. Al igual que tu hija, Alex lo tiene pero en brazo derecho

**-** Al fin encontré a mi pequeña hermana, de ahora en adelante no dejare que nada malo te pase. Estamos ansiosos por tenerte al fin en tu casa.- dijo abrazando con ternura a la rubia.

**-** Pero antes de ir con ustedes, debo confesarles algo que ara que se avergüencen de mí, pero yo estoy muy feliz y no me arrepiento de nada

- Es algo grave hija por favor no nos asustes.-

-. Nada ara que nos avergoncemos de ti.-dijo Alex tomando su barbilla

**-**. Me case en secreto hace unos meses.-bajando la mirada

Los Wilson se quedaron sin habla al oír a su hija decirles semejante cosa, pero sabían también lo enamorada que estaba Candy así que le brindaron todo su apoyo, diciéndole que lo más importante era que al fin serian una verdadera familia.

-. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, son unas personas maravillosas

- Es algo más que eso hermana, somos tu familia, a partir de este momento el pasado se queda en el pasado, lo importante ahora será el futuro.

Todos abrazan a la pecosa, que seguía derramando lágrimas, pero ahora de felicidad.

Los Wilson ayudaron a la rubia a empacar sus poca pertenencias, a partir de ese día empezaba su nueva vida como miembro de una de las mas importantes familias de Europa y Estados Unidos.

Al entrar a su nueva casa Candy, se hizo una promesa a si misma.

_**- Empiezo una nueva vida, ahora tengo que ser una mujer fuerte para salir adelante, hoy muere Candice White y nace Catherine Scarlett Wilson**_

Después de contarle sobre sus planes de viajar esa noche, Alex salio rumbo a la estación, dispuesto a solucionar el problema de su hermana_._

Ya en la estación Alex buscaba al doctor Joseph Sullivan, al interrogarlo un poco el doctor le informo que solo viajaría con una enfermera a la cual no conocía, pero que durante el trayecto se le uniría el resto de la comitiva. El doctor se alejo a revisar su equipaje por un momento, mientras Alex jugaba con el boleto de viaje de su hermana, pero por un descuido el boleto de tren se le resbalo de las manos, y una mujer lo tomo del suelo, la dama en cuestión buscaba la forma de viajar al viejo continente para reencontrarse con su esposo. Al ver el boleto sintió mucha envidia por la persona que viajaría ya que el papel especificaba todo el itinerario del viaje. Al entregarle el boleto a Alex, lo felicito por el próximo viaje ya que ella no pudo conseguir lugar, el joven Wilson muy amablemente le explico que la persona no viajaría y tiraría el boleto el siguiente bote de basura, la mujer que se llamaba **Janet** **Lewis, al escucharlo **le suplico a Alex que se lo obsequiara, el joven sin pensarlo dos veces se lo entrego no sin antes explicarle que debía actuar como una enfermera ante su acompañante y que su nombre seria Candice White, la mujer acepto gustosa, después de las explicaciones y señalar al doctor con quien viajaría Alex se fue no sin antes desearle feliz viaje sin pensarlo Janet tomo el lugar de Candy en el tren y en el barco.

Dos días pasaron lentamente la rubia a un no se adaptaba a su nueva vida. Ahora la llamaba Srita. Catherine Wilson. Solo los más cercanos la llamaban Candy, (la costumbre).

Alex Wilson, hacia todos los trámites de cambio de nombre, y borraba prácticamente del mapa el nombre de Candice White, _**usando su poder e influencias buscaba la forma de anular el matrimonio eclesiástico de su hermana con William A. Andrew.**_

Fiel a sus amigos continuaba visitando a su amiga Diana que estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, la pobre mujer estaba cada vez más pálida y débil. Cada vez que la visitaba procuraba que nadie la viera, ya que no deseaba que nadie supiera donde encontrarla. Los periodistas la buscaban para que diera una explicación sobre el rompimiento de su compromiso, pero Alex fue muy inteligente al correr el rumor de que la señorita White estaba en Washington, pero aun así debía tener cuidado.

El doctor que revisaba a la señora Vandervit estaba preocupado, la mujer no respondía al tratamiento, parecía que Diana cambiaba su vida por la de su hijo que según el doctor crecía sano y fuerte. Como todas las tardes Candy visitaba a su amiga Diana, pero ese día en particular tenía un mal presentimiento.

Diana Vandervit no sabía el verdadero motivo del por que se había cancelado la boda de su amiga, tanto Maxwell como la propia Candy la convencieron de que se dieron cuenta a tiempo que su matrimonio hubiera sido un error. Ya que si le contaban el verdadero motivo la mujer se alteraría al saber que todos habían caído en una trampa, cosa que podría resultar fatal tanto para ella, como para la criatura.

Es una lastima que tu boda se haya cancelado, debes estar muy desilusionada.- dijo tristemente Diana tocándose el vientre mientras miraba a la pecosa

**-** para nada, es una suerte que nos hallamos dado cuenta de que cometeríamos una error-mintió- pero cambiemos de tema por favor, dime como te siente

**-** La verdad me siento morir, - hablo cansada la mujer

**-**. No digas eso, estarás bien, es solo que tu embarazo es algo complicado, pero cuando tengas a tu hijo en tus brazos se te olvidara todo el dolor que sientes lo se por que lo he visto ciento de veces en el hospital.- dijo sonriendo al recordar

**-** Eso espero, pero por si acaso quiero que me prometas algo. – dijo tomándola de las manos a la vez que la miraba fijamente

**-** sabes que no puedo negarte nada- sonriendo

**-**. _**Si muero, quiero que me prometas que serás cuidaras a mi bebe, siento que mi fin esta cerca y me gustaría dejar a mi hijo en buenas manos, y has sido mas que una amiga, eres la hermana que nunca tuve, se que tienes un gran corazón y…**_

**-**. Pero que tonterías dices mujer,- la interrumpió sorprendida al escucharla

- si piensas que son tonterías, entonces júramelo, por favor- repitió mirando a Candy fijamente a los ojos.

**-**. Te lo juro, si algo malo te pasa cuidare de tu hijo.

**-**. Gracias, ahora si podré dormir tranquila. – hablo mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

- Haré todo lo posible no te preocupes.-susurro al verla dormida.

La rubia noto esa tarde el cariño que Max le _profesaba a su esposa y cada vez que recordaba la promesa se le helaba la sangre, pero tenia fe de que nada malo pasaría. Sus pensamientos la traicionaban al recordar a Albert, pero se había prometido a si misma enterar su amor en lo mas profundo de su corazón._

Mil perdones por la tardanza pero tuve un problema con mi lap y desgraciadamente perdí la continuación, y como llevo avanzado varios capítulos de la historia los estoy recuperando uno por uno, y me esta llevando algo de tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y aunque no lo crean llore al escribirlo.

**Agradezco sus muestras de apoyo. LadyGV, Usagi13chiba, Calemoon, Ale85, jipuk, Galaxylam84, Anahis, Themis, Nelly, Jenny, Yarda, Princesslove, Hielen Prince Snape, Magdy, mil gracias.**

Como siempre a la espera de sus criticas, ya que sin ellas no podría continuar la historia.


	10. EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Aun no amanecía, en la mansión Wilson reinaba el silencio

Doroty daba vueltas en su cama, estaba en una encrucijada amaba a George, pero no podía traicionar a Candy. Por suerte, la aparición de la familia de su amiga ocurrió el mismo día en el que George la dejara en el departamento de la pecas. Al día siguiente le envió una nota a su "novio" de que había encontrado trabajo y se mudaría a casa de nuevos patrones, que luego le escribiría nuevamente enviando la dirección.

**FLASH BACK **

-júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie donde estoy- dijo Candy seriamente mientras se instalaba en su nueva habitación en la casa Wilson

-pero Candy, - dijo Doroty sorprendida- tarde o temprano se sabrá que eres una Wilson, imagino que tus padres planean presentarte ante la sociedad, tu fotografía saldrá en todos los periódicos del país.- completo mientras abría un enorme closet

- por ahora no quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy, no quiero que nadie me haga preguntas sobre **"el",** así que te pido por favor no digas a nadie donde encontrarme, es mejor que crean que me fui al frente como voluntaria.

-entiendo, pero recuerda que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, tarde o temprano alguien te vera y…

-no te preocupes por eso- la interrumpió- se que es un poco difícil para ti el no decirle a George la verdad cuando te pregunte por mi, pero entiéndeme por favor.- casi suplico

-esta bien, no le diré a George, -suspiro- es asunto tuyo y no debo de entrometerme en tus decisiones,

-gracias Doroty, - le sonrió.

**FIN** **FLASH BACK **

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy se mudara a la casa Wilson, a pesar de aparentar estar contesta Alex notaba que a su hermana le faltaba aquel brillo en su mirada, sabia que sufría en silencio y que fingía delante de sus padres para que no se preocuparan al verla triste, así que hacia todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír.

El domingo Doroty tendría su día libre, el cual aprovecharía para ver a su amado George, pero tal y como se le había jurado a su amiga, Doroty no le dijo nada sobre la nueva identidad y el paradero de su amiga, y como George era un hombre compresivo no se atrevió a preguntarle mas sobre el asunto, el buen hombre creía que la joven se había marchado como voluntaria, además el estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a William y contarle lo que Megan le había dicho a su esposa.

Esa tarde mientras Candy platicaba con Diana, esta de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Preocupada Candy mando a llamar a Maxwell que se encontraba en su estudio pintando ya que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, inmediatamente fueron en busca del doctor John, el cual le informo que el parto se había adelantado…

-como esta Diana- dijo Max al llegar y dirigiéndose al Doctor.

-no le voy a mentir, su esposa esta muy débil- respondió

-que es lo que me esta tratando de decir

- solo podremos salvar a su esposa, no creo que el bebe resista ya que viene en una mala posición.

Maxwell sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, Candy al verlo se le encogió el corazón.

-no hay otra posibilidad doctor- pregunto la pecosa

-en este lugar no cuento con los medios necesarios, para atender un parto de esta magnitud, Y desgraciadamente no podemos mover a la señora ya que seria fatal - dijo el doctor.

- no se preocupe mas doctor, soy una enfermera titulada, puede contar con mi ayuda, juntos lograremos que nazca ese bebe.- hablo decidida

Tanto medico como enfermera pusieron manos a la obra, las horas pasaron lentamente, para que Maxwell no estuviera solo en esos momentos, Candy pidió a la señora Moly fuera en busca de los Wilson, los cuales llegaron rápidamente, para apoyar al Max al cual apreciaban como a un hijo.

El doctor y la enfermera hicieron todo lo humanamente posible para salvar a la madre como al bebe. El doctor Morrison salio de la habitación un momento su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación y tristeza, mientras Candy se quedaba con Diana y el bebe.

Candy acércate por favor- dijo Diana débilmente después de ver y besar a su bebe.

La rubia dejo al bebe en la cuna que desde hacia meses estaba destinada para su llegada.

-es muy hermoso mi hijo, gracias a Dios nació bien-

-tu hijo esta sano y fuerte, no te preocupes es pequeño por que es prematuro pero con el paso de los meses crecerá normalmente- la calmo-

-que bueno me alegra escucharlo, y Max donde esta- mirando a todos lados

-afuera, le pediré que entre- se aleja un poco

-espera por favor- dijo tomándola de la mano

-que pasa- contesto tristemente

-recuerda la promesa que me hiciste- suspiro con dificultad-

-de nuevo hablando tonterías, te pondrás bien, veras crecer a tu hijo y…

-eres una pésima mentirosa sabes- dijo interrumpiéndola con lagrimas en los ojos- se que voy a morir solo quiero que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste.

-claro que la recuerdo

-entonces júrame que serás una madre para mi hijo- suplico mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho- yo crecí sin el amor de una madre, no quisiera que mi bebe pasara por lo que pase, me entiendes verdad.

-pero Diana

-júramelo por favor –suplico- se que tienes un gran corazón y no dejaras solo a mi bebe, te pido también que cuides a Max no permitas que se hunda en el dolor ayúdalo, es joven y tal vez en el futuro encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz, cuida a mi familia por favor, júralo

-lo juro. Dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas

En ese momento entro Maxwell quien al ver a Diana tan pálida y débil sonrió tímidamente.

-me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilamente- dijo la pecosa mientras se caminaba hacia la puerta

-gracias por todo Candy ahora si podré descansar tranquilamente, recuerda lo juraste- dijo antes de verla salir

-no lo olvidare no te preocupes, no te fallare- saliendo de la habitación.

-como te sientes cariño-pregunto Max extrañado por lo dicho por las 2 mujeres,

-muy bien- mintió Diana- ya viste a nuestro hijo, es un hermoso varón, se parece mucho a ti.

-aun es muy pequeño para buscarle parecido,- sonrió- lo importante es que tiene que descansar para recuperarte.

- perdóname por favor – sollozo mientras se escondía en su pecho-

-no tengo nada que perdonarte,- la abrazo- al contrario te estoy muy agradecido, me haz hecho tan feliz.

- tu me hiciste muy feliz, y no quiero que te sientas solo cuando yo no este….

-no digas más por favor –la interrumpió- te quiero, y juntos cuidaremos a nuestro hijo.

- soy muy feliz, por que te di un hijo, que es la máxima prueba de mi amor hacia ti.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- júrame que le darás todo el amor y los cuidados que te faltaron, lamento dejarte solo, se que serás un gran padre para el pequeño Freddy.

- no hables mas por favor, te hace daño, me conoces muy bien y sabes que a mi hijo no le faltara nada le daré todo mi amor y cuidados.

-gracias Max no esperaba menos de ti, -suspiro- me das un beso

-esperaba que lo dijeras

Maxwell no necesito que le repitiera la petición, besa tiernamente a su esposa, que poco a poco se desvanece sin vida entre sus brazos.

-te amo- dijo la joven con su ultimo suspiro

Una leve llovizna caía fuera de la casa, era de madrugada cuando Diana murió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Max lloro en silencio al ver a su esposa sin vida, tiernamente besa la frente de Diana.

-Diana amor mio, algún día estaremos juntos.

El funeral y sepelio fueron de lo mas triste, solo los Wilson estuvieron presentes, Maxwell estaba tan triste y confundido.

-que voy hacer sin ella- hablo Max tristemente- me siento tan solo, que poco me duro la felicidad

-no tienes por que preocuparte Max, nosotros estamos a tu lado y te ayudaremos en todo- dijo solemne Eduart Wilson- no tienes por que sentirte solo

-seremos una familia para ti y tu hijo, en mi tendrá a la abuela que le contara historias, le preparare sus dulces y pasteles- hablo Sandy dulcemente

-seré su tío consentidor- dijo Alex tristemente mirando al bebe que sostenía su hermana

-A partir de hoy, soy la madre de Freddy,- dijo Candy- se lo jure a Diana en su lecho de muerte y lo voy a cumplir, nadie nunca debe saber que no es mi hijo.- hablo mirando a los ahí presentes.

-gracias Candy – dijo tristemente Max- Diana supo muy bien escoger a la madre de nuestro hijo, nadie negara que sea tuyo.

-tengo una mejor idea por que no vienes a vivir con nosotros, así no te sentirás solo en esa enorme casa y podremos todos estar mas cerca del bebe- sugirió Sandy-

-gran idea mama- secundo Alex

**Frente a la lapida de Diana, Candy hizo un silencioso juramento.**

- Freddy ahora es mi hijo, y no permitiré que nada malo le suceda lo defenderé con mi vida de ser necesario, será mi razón de vivir, gracias por regalarme la dicha de ser madre querida Diana.

Tal y como lo sugirieron Max se fue a vivir con los Wilson, con los cuales se sentía un miembro mas de la familia y poco a poco trataba de superar la muerte de su esposa, su pequeño le daba alegría y un poco de consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Por su parte Candy acondiciono su cuarto para que el bebe durmiera junto con ella, mientras se remodelaba la habitación que estaba junto a la suya la cual seria la del bebe. El cuidar al niño era un poco agotador, ya que como nació prematuro requería de muchos cuidados, y sin querer la pecosa descuidaba su alimentación, se le notaba muy pálida y delgada.

El pequeño Freddy estaba por cumplir un mes de edad cuando una fiebre repentina lo ataco, Candy lo cuidaba con esmero, fueron 2 días en lo que la rubia y Maxwell no se separaron un solo momento del bebe, el doctor Morrison un viejo medico conocido por los Wilson, estuvo junto a ellos atendiendo al niño, le ordenaba a los jóvenes que descansaran pero ambos no se movía de su lugar junto al bebe, al tercer día la fiebre comenzó a ceder Candy respiro aliviada, todos estaban junto a ella, cuando el medico informo que el niño estaba fuera de peligro. Todos saltaron de alegría, cuando de pronto Candy se desmayo frente a todos.

Maxwell fue el primero en reaccionar tomo entre sus brazos a la pecosa y rápidamente la deposito sobre la cama, todos estaban seguros que el cansancio y la mala alimentación había vencido la fortaleza de Candy. Como el doctor aun no se había marchado subió a revisar a la señorita Wilson, se sorprendió al saber la **"enfermedad**" que padecía.

-que es lo que me paso doctor- pregunto la pecosa al ver el serio semblante del doctor

-perdoné - dijo Morrison- pero necesito hablar con sus padres- dijo antes de salir.

Candy se sorprendió al ver la reacción del doctor, intento levantarse pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió.

- no he comido bien en los últimos días- pensó- pero últimamente no siento hambre, tal vez es el cansancio y las múltiples preocupaciones que he vivido últimamente.

Como todos estaban preocupados por la rubia entraron rápidamente a la habitación, solo Eduart Wilson y doctor Morrison se quedaron fueran de la habitación, y fue el padre de Candy el primero saber la "enfermedad" de su hija.

-como te sientes hija,- pregunto Sandy con ternura al verla tan pálida.

-estoy bien, -fue la simple respuesta - lamento haberlos preocupado, que dijo el doctor Morrison, por que no quiso decirme lo que tengo- pregunto preocupada

- de seguro no tienes nada grave hermana, solo es el cansancio de estos días, el cuidar todo el día y todas las noches a tu hijo debe de ser agotador.

De pronto entra Eduart a la habitación, su cara tenia una extraña sonrisa y sus ojos un hermoso brillo, se acerco a su hija le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

-que dijo el doctor, es grave lo que tengo- pregunto a su padre

-no tienes nada de cuidado hija, a partir de hoy tienes que alimentarte bien y descansar un poco mas ya que estas esperando un hijo- dijo tomándola de las manos- y deseo que mi nieto nazca sano y fuerte.

**El corazón de Candy se lleno de alegría al escuchar a su padre, tendría un hijo, un hijo de su príncipe.**

**Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia. La habitación permaneció en silencio por unos segundos **** hasta que…**

-es una maravillosa noticia, voy a ser tío, de nuevo.- grito feliz Alex

**-**. Felicidades. –secundo Sandy a su hijo

-. No quisiera ser la vergüenza de la familia, imagino que se arrepienten de haberme encontrado, ya que voy a tener un hijo, y mi esposo se fue - hablo la pecosa tristemente mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, mi hijo es una bendición-.

**-.** Jamás serás una vergüenza hija,-la interrumpió Eduart - damos gracias a Dios por tenerte de nuevo a nuestro lado- tomando su barbilla para que lo viera de frente- es una felicidad el saber que seremos abuelos de nuevo, por que al paso con que va Alex creí que jamás vería a mis nietos. Quien iba a imaginar que Maxwell y Candy nos harían primero abuelos - sonrió Eduart- no te da vergüenza Sean Alexander- dijo mirando a su hijo- tu hermana menor y te mejor amigo te están ganando hijo.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-es bueno saber que Freddy tendrá un hermano o hermanita con quien jugar- hablo Max

-gracias a todos, - hablo llorosa la rubia-soy tan feliz

-no tienes por que llorar hija, un hijo es una gran felicidad.

-lo se, pero me siento tan feliz que no puedo evitar las lagrimas.

-ahora todos seremos una gran familia- dijo Alex – la casa llenara de niños.

La noticia lleno de alegría a todos los ahí presentes, cuando Candy se lo contó a Doroty, la mucama hablo sin pensar.

- imagino la cara que pondrá la Sra. Elroy cuando lo sepa, por que se lo dirás verdad- mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Doroty, me quieres mucho verdad,-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la joven

-si te quiero como a una hermana, y lo sabes

-entonces júrame por lo mas sagrado que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi embarazo.

-pero Candy,- sorprendida- la tía abuela tiene que saber donde estas, y que estas embarazada, ese bebe es parte de la familia Andrew y no es justo para ella privarla de esa alegría…

-claro que no, -la interrumpió- este bebe es solo mió,-tocándose el vientre- además el se fue sin escucharme no le importo dejarme sola.-dijo con dolor y los ojos llenos de rabia -Lo siento por la señora Elroy pero lo que ella no sepa no le hará daño.

-esta bien Candy se ara como digas, -la calmo- pero pienso que haces mal al ocultar una verdad de esa magnitud, el sr. Andrew estaría feliz de saberlo regresaría a tu lado y se olvidaría de la señorita Andretti y…

-no Doroty- grito asustando a la chica**-, "el"** fue muy claro y aunque así fuera, no deseo que este a mi lado por que debe, si no por que quiere. Además esa noche conocí a un William muy diferente, dijo lo que realmente pensaba de mí, que sus desgracias comenzaron desde que entre en su familia, se que estará bien lejos de mi, vivirá feliz y despreocupado como siempre ha sido.

-pero un embarazo no se puede ocultar pronto se te notara que excusas dirás.

-nadie me vera, tendré que permanecer oculta lo que resta de mi embarazo,

-no me gusta oírte hablar estas cambiando mucho,

-me alegra saberlo, no quiero ser mas aquella chiquilla llorona a la cual todos pisoteaban y humillaban, los tiempos cambian Doroty ahora tengo que ser una mujer fuerte, tendré que salir adelante sola con mis hijos, por que Freddy es mi hijo.-recalco

-lo se no tienes que recordármelo- afirmo la mucama- y no le diré nada, es un secreto que no me pertenece.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, mientras los hombres trabajaban en el imperio Wilson, Sandy enseñaba a su hija todo lo que una gran dama debía de saber, hablar francés, e italiano, la forma correcta de vestirse, caminar, y cocinar, Candy se esmeraba por aprender, ya que cuando conoció a su madre la admiro por ser una dama sencilla y noble, ya que siempre hacia lo correcto. Y ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida a cambiar, tendría que dejar atrás a la niña y dar paso a la mujer.

Estaba por cumplir su 5to mes embarazo, y todo parecía perfecto para Candy hablaba muy bien el francés y el italiano, Freddy crecía sano y fuerte, pero a pesar de estudiar con su madre y cuidar al bebe le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, **Alex **al verla pensativa le propuso enseñarle todo lo referente a los negocios de la familia, a lo cual la rubia acepto encantada, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber como se manejaba una gran empresa, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en unos hermosos ojos azules. Cuando algo inesperado apareció en el periódico de la mañana.

**Tragedia en tiempos de guerra.**

**Una explosión provoca la destrucción de un hospital ambulante, tanto médicos como enfermeras perecieron en el lugar, solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos pacientes que lograron salir antes de que las llamas los alcanzaran…**

La joven leyó rápidamente la noticia se estremeció ya que la mayoría del personal medico era proveniente de ese estado según el periódico.

Debido a la mala planificación y la poca información de quienes laboraron en aquel improvisado hospital, el nombre de Candice White aparecía entre los caídos. La noticia sobre la muerte de la que fuera la prometida del gran empresario William Andrew y protegida de Emilia Elroy dejo más que asombrada a la sociedad. Al enterarse tanto Candy y su familia se asombraron, los Wilson dispuestos a aclarar el mal entendido, pero la rubia les dijo que era lo mejor, si ante el mundo estaba muerta no tendría que esconderse mas, además había dejado de ser Candice White, ahora era Catherine Scarlett Wilson Forbes.

Los días pasaron lentamente el embarazo de la rubia iba viento en popa, estaba resolviendo en la biblioteca unos ejercicios que su hermano le dejara de tarea cuando el mayordomo le llevo el periódico, al ver la primera pagina se sorprendió.

_**Ayer por la tarde se llevo a cabo la boda de la Srita. Elisa Legan y el empresario Benjamín Knight, lo mejor de la sociedad de Chicago estuvo presente en el evento, la novia lucia radiante, pero cuando se le pregunto sobre su tío el Sr. William Andrew el gran ausente de la tarde, la ahora señora Knight solo comento que su tío se encontraba viajando por Europa debido a los negocios, y que esperaba volviera pronto para estar cerca de su nueva novia la señorita Megan Andretti, y que dentro de poco podrían sorprender anunciando su compromiso….**_

La rubia dejo de leer y se puso de nuevo a trabajar en los ejercicios que su hermano le había dejado, la noticia la había herido, pero el tocar su ya abultado vientre le daba fuerzas para continuar. Mientras tanto en el consorcio Wilson Alex también leía la noticia y pensaba en la reacción de su hermana.

-tengo que alejarla de todo lo que le traiga malos recuerdos- pensaba el guapo Alex- no es justo que siga sufriendo por un hombre que no supo valorarla

**Esa misma tarde al fin le llegaba los documentos de la resolución del matrimonio de su hermana, al leer con detenimiento los papeles su cara reflejo preocupación. **

Mas tarde ya en la casa Wilson, Alex le contaba a su amigo Max, la resolución que diera el arzobispo, pero este le dijo algo que lo preocupo aun más.

-pero como lo supieron- grito Alex

-no lo se, tal vez algunos de los empleados escucho sin querer alguna de nuestras conversaciones, de todos modos es un milagro que aun no lo sepan los periodistas, pero tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad, es mas he escuchado varios rumores, que es la razón por la que vivo con ustedes.

-entiendo, hablare con papa, para buscarle una solución a esto.

-ya en pensado en una solución, y mas ahora que tu hermana es una mujer libre.

- no te entiendo Max explícate por favor

- es sencillo le pediré a Candy que se case conmigo- dijo Max seriamente.

-acaso te has vuelto loco Maxwell, -grito- Candy jamás aceptara casarse contigo aun esta reciente la muerte de Diana y…

-no me mal interpretes- la interrumpió- si hago esto para evitarle mas sufrimientos a tu hermana. Me siento responsable por lo que paso, y de alguna forma tengo que corresponderle.

-pero Candy jamás se casaría contigo amigo, nada me daría mas gusto que verla feliz, pero se que en su corazón aun esta presente William y dudo que salga de un día para otro.

-Hablare con ella para hacerle saber lo que pienso.- dijo decidido – de todas formas no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Max jugaban con el pequeño Freddy en el jardín cuando.

-que piensas hacer cuando nazca tu hijo- le pregunto

-no lo se, trabajar tal vez con papa en las oficinas del consorcio, ya que no puedo ejercer nunca mas mi profesión de enfermera, y la verdad no me gustar estar encerrada.

-no comprendo, por que no puedes seguir con tu profesión

-sencillamente por que mi diploma decía Candice White y para el mundo estoy muerta

-entiendo

- espero y no te molestes, ya que atenderé a Freddy y a mi bebe por las tardes.

- al contrario te felicito por que veo que tienes deseos de superarte, pero has pensado lo que dirá la gente al creer que Freddy es tu hijo, y que yo soy el padre, por que nunca voy a negar que es mi hijo, y dudo que digas que no eres su madre

-nunca negare a Freddy es mi hijo le pese a quien le pese, además nunca me ha importado lo que diga o piense la gente- lo interrumpió

-pues debería de importarte, ahora perteneces a una de las familias mas importantes de América y Europa, tanto tu como tu hijo estarán en la mirilla de la sociedad

-entiendo lo que quieres decirme pero…

-te imaginas lo que sentirá tu hijo o hija cuando lo señalen por no tener un padre a su lado, y te juzguen a ti sin saber

-me basto sola para defender a mi hijo, no necesito un hombre a mi lado para salir adelante

-y no lo dudo, pero tu hijo es el que sufrirá, o piensas decirle a William que estas esperando un hijo suyo para que lo reconozca y le de su apellido.

-eso jamás, mi hijo es solo mio, -dijo molesta- anoche Alex me dijo que mi matrimonio esta anulado**. "El" ** se fue sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarme, y por lo que leí en el periódico esta por rehacer su vida, ni mi hijo ni yo tenemos cabida en ella, seré una feliz madre soltera- sonrió tristemente

-he pensando en una solución que nos conviene a los dos

-que nos conviene a los dos, no entiendo explícate por favor.

- has sido una madre para Freddy y me gustaría corresponderte de alguna manera, y la solución seria que te casaras conmigo,- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-pero que tonterías estas diciendo- lo interrumpió- no puedo casarme contigo, en primer lugar por que no te amo, en segundo jamás seria tu mujer, y en tercer lugar Diana era mi amiga y nunca la traicionaría de esa manera.

-no me has entendido, déjame explicarte por favor, si nos casamos nuestro matrimonio solo será de nombre, te quiero como una hermana y no me gustaría verte sufrir a ti o a tu hijo o hija, cuando esta sociedad en la que vivimos los señale, a ti por tener hijos sin estar casada o a tu hijo por no tener padre.

-agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero no- dijo tajante.

-no lo hagas por ti, si no por tu hijo, recuerda todos los insultos y humillaciones que pasaste cuando te creías huérfana, las lagrimas y el dolor que sentiste, acaso quieres tu hijo pase por lo mismo.

-claro que no-titubeo

-no me respondas ahora, piénsalo un poco, a los dos nos conviene, a ti para que estés tranquila ya que cuando tus padres te presenten en sociedad los hombres harán lo que sea para que seas su esposa ya que Alex y tu son los únicos herederos de consorcio Wilson. –Guardo silencio por unos segundos y continuo- y a mi para mantener a raya a todas esas mujeres sin escrúpulos que solo desean mi fortuna, además si algo llegara a pasarme mi hijo quedaría en buenas manos- dijo mientras se levantaba con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Esa noche Candy pensaba en lo dicho por Max, a su mente llegaron todos los insultos y humillaciones sufridas en su infancia y adolescencia, ahora gozaba del apoyo y protección de los Wilson, pero seria suficiente para callar las habladurías. A su mente llego el recuerdo de Terry, quien a pesar de ser el hijo del gran duque de Granchester era señalado por ser su hijo ilegitimo, fue duro para la rubia recordar a su "amigo" aunque muchas veces Terry le aseguro que no le importaba, ella había descubierto que el sufría en silencio, por eso se revelaba ante todos al mostrarse duro e inflexible. Pensó también Albert que pasaría si al verlo de nuevo, se diera cuenta que había tenido un hijo suyo, le reclamaría quizás el no decírselo, o no le daría importancia.

-creí que te conocía Albert, -pensaba la rubia en la soledad de su habitación al recordar la noche en el que la encontró con Max en su casa- pero no era así.

Paso toda la noche pensando hasta llego a la conclusión la propuesta de Max era la adecuada, su hijo no sufriría y seguiría junto a Freddy al que amaba como si ella lo hubiera traído al mundo.

Al recordar las palabras hirientes de Albert se dio valor para aceptar lo que había decidido.

Al día siguiente mientras todos desayunaban.

-Max he pensado tu propuesta-dijo seriamente la rubia- y acepto casarme contigo

Todos los ahí presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Max, ya que imagino que Candy jamás aceptaría su proposición.

-que estas diciendo hija- grito Eduart

- cuando le propusiste matrimonio a mi hija Maxwell- pregunto Sandy sorprendida

Fue el turno de Max para hablar, les explico sobre los rumores que circulaban por la ciudad, que el gran empresario Maxwell Vandervit vivía en concubinato con la recién aparecida señorita Wilson, con la cual tenía un hijo y que todo había pasado sin saber quien era la joven en realidad, que los Wilson estaban felices con lo sucedido y que dentro de poco darían a conocer al mundo la identidad de su hija. Y que esa era la principal razón de que el joven viviera con ellos.

-todos creen que Freddy es nuestro hijo, se imaginan el escándalo, cuando sepan que no estamos casados y que candy esta embarazada.

-a mi no me importa el escándalo- señalo Eduart- solo me interesa el bienestar de mi hija y mi futuro nieto o nieta.

-papa tiene razón, nunca nos a importado lo que la gente piense o diga de nosotros y eso lo sabes muy bien Maxwell- dijo molesto Alex.

-claro que lo se- se defendió- pero ahora no se trata de nosotros, esta en juego el futuro de un ser inocente y la tranquilidad de Candy

-piénsalo bien hija, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- dijo Sandy tomando la mano de su hija que estaba sentada a su lado.

-gracias mama, papa y a ti Alex por preocuparse por mi, pero la propuesta de Max es la mejor solución, y así evitamos el escándalo todo será por el bienestar de nuestros hijos, además nuestro matrimonio solo será de nombre, tenemos claro que ambos perdimos el amor- aclaro-.

-así es señora Wilson- intervino Max- Candy es como la hermana que jamás llegue a tener y lo ultimo que deseo es verla sufrir por las habladurías de la gente. Además si algo malo me pasara ella seguiría cuidando al pequeño Freddy.

Continuaron hablando cada uno de los presentes daba su punto vista, después de mucho discutir los Wilson dieron su aprobación para la boda, pensando que tal vez con el tiempo el amor volviera a sus vidas. Pero los 2 jóvenes fueron muy claros al decir que su unión era por el bienestar y futuro de sus hijos.

-entonces no se hable mas, imagino que la boda se celebrara cuando nazca mi nieto- pregunto curioso Eduart.

-de eso quería hablar, la boda tiene que ser lo antes posible ya que probablemente tendré que salir de viaje- explico Max- si a Candy no le importa claro

De pronto la rubia comenzó a reír, asombrando a todos.

-que es lo que te parece tan gracioso- pregunto Alex

- estamos discutiendo la boda,

-y cual es la parte graciosa- dijo Max mirándola sorprendido

-en que tengo un hijo tuyo y estoy esperando otro y ni siquiera fuimos novios, estamos fijando fecha para la boda y jamás estuvimos comprometidos,- termino de hablar con una triste sonrisa

-estas hablando de mis hijos- agrego Max en broma-**no te preocupes Candy voy a amar a tu hijo como si fuera mio. Y recuerda lo que hablamos si algún día nuestro matrimonio interfiere con tu felicidad nos separamos y tan amigo como siempre. **

- **lo se Max y lo mismo va para ti. Dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.**

Dos semanas después unían sus vidas la señorita Catherine Scarlett Wilson Forbes y el empresario Maxwell Vandervit Wagner, la boda fue solo por lo civil y solo asistieron los familiares mas cercanos, ya que la novia contaba con mas de 5 meses de embarazo. Tanto la novia como el novio lucían ausentes durante la ceremonia, **Steven Patinson** un viejo amigo de Max tomaba las fotos del evento, y se sorprendió al ver a la ahora señora Vandervit embarazada.

Tres días depuse de la boda Maxwell tenia que viajar a Londres debido a los negocios, le dolía separarse de su hijo, pero tendría que hacerlo.

- me duele separarme de Freddy pero es primordial mi presencia para cerrar un importante negocio, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible volver para cuando nazca el bebe.- dijo sinceramente

- agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero me gustaría ir a Londres contigo- fue la respuesta de la pecosa

- que has dicho- dijo Max más que sorprendido.

-me gustaría acompañarte respirar otro tipo de aire, ahora no tengo por que esconderme, todo el mundo me cree muerta, y no es justo para ti separarte de tu hijo, que opinas aceptas cargar con esta mujer embarazada que come como loca.- comento sonriendo mientras se tocaba el vientre

-por mi encantado- dijo Max - pero que dirán tus padres, no es correcto que viajemos solos.

-hablare con ellos no te preocupes, - sonriendo- no creo que se opongan estoy segura que comprenderán.

Al hablar con sus padres, estos no tenían nada que decir, ya que Candy era ahora la señora Vandervit y podría hacer lo que quisiera, así que la apoyaron, es mas decidieron irse también al viejo continente para estar mas cerca de su hija, ya que dentro de pocos meses daría a luz. Y no deseaban perderse el acontecimiento.

Luego que el doctor diera su autorización para que la futura madre viajara, todos tomaron el tren con destino a New York al día siguiente para después viajar en barco rumbo a Londres.

Seria el comienzo de una nueva vida, lejos de América, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Candy volviera a la tierra que la vio nacer.

**Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración chica, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad no se si quedo bien. Como le comente anteriormente mi lap se estropeo y desgraciadamente si perdí todos mis archivos y ya había avanzado varios capítulos de la historia.**

**Gracias mil a todas aquellas personas que me dedican un poquito de su tiempo en esta locura.**

**Y Si me tarde un poquito mas, fue por que estuve celebrando mi cumpleaños con mi familia y noviecito.**

**Como siempre a la espera de sus comentarios, ya que son la fuente de mis inspiración y el motor para continuar.**

**Para las que se preguntan que paso con nuestro amado príncipe, sabrán de el hasta dentro de 2 capítulos. Por ahora me concentro en la protagonista.**

8


	11. EL DOLOR DE ALBERT

**Para todas aquellas ****amigas que estaban preocupadas por mi príncipe, aquí le dejo un capitulo dedicado solo a el. Cabe mencionar que adelante este capitulo debido a la insistencia de varias lectoras que deseaban saber que había pasado con mi amado Albert. Espero y le guste.**

**Y ya saben sugerencias, porras y abucheos todos los acepto con gusto.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas chicas**** que leen mi fic, desde el fondo de mi corazón un millón de gracias, sus comentarios me motivan a continuar, y mil disculpas por no contestarle a cada una como es debido pero he tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para inspirarme.**

**Thania****, Nelly, Claridad, Kasandra001, Magdy, Themis78, Jipuk, Calemoon,****Yarda, Usagi13chiba, Alex85, Jenny, LadyGv, Galaxylam84. **

**Este capitulo es para ustedes con mucho cariño****.**

**A**** L B E R T **

Estando fuera del ultimo vagón de aquel largo tren Albert miraba hacia el horizonte, en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Candy fuera a buscarlo, con la firme intención de decirle que lo amaba y que lo ocurrido la noche anterior era solo un mal entendido.

Pero Candy nunca llego. Con paso lento se dirigió a su vagón, su razón fue cegada por su orgullo herido.

A su mente llego lo que Megan le dijera, antes de salir solo a la estación.

**FLASH BACK**

_- no vuelvas __a besarme nunca- dijo el rubio mientras la separaba de sus labios-_

_-ella no te amara como yo, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz__.-dijo Megan mientras lo abrazaba _

_-lo siento,__-dijo soltándose del agarre- pero mi corazón le pertenece solo a ella, me voy por un tiempo, y no se cuando volveré_

_- no entiendo- hablo desesperada, __(ya que no sabia el por que de la partida del rubio, ya que pensaba que su plan había fallado.)_

_-me voy por que no resistiría verla feliz con otro-_

_- explícate por favor,-sorprendida_

_- Candy y Maxwell Vandervit son algo más que amigos, anoche lo comprobé._

_-entonces es cierto- dijo sorprendida-Elisa tenia razón, y yo que creí que solo eran amigos_

_-acaso lo sabias- grito molesto._

_-era el secreto a voces mas comentado de Chicago, -mintió _

_-y por que no me dijiste nada- le reclamo-me hubieras evitado este sufrimiento_

_-por que creí que solo eran chismes- se defendió- además estoy segura que, si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubieras creído. –guardo silencio por un momento- vez, nadie te va a querer como yo, déjame ir contigo por favor se que puedo hacerte feliz,- hablo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Albert.- esperare hasta que te divorcies de ella._

_- lo siento,__ pero no soy hombre para ti.- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, estaba por salir cuando dijo algo que rompió con las esperanzas de Megan-. Aunque Candy no este a mi lado, siempre la amare a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ella siempre será la dueña de mi corazón, adiós Megan espero que algún día encuentres a la persona que te ame como te mereces.- cerro la puerta tras de si pero escucho hablar a la joven_

_-no te vallas William, por favor, perdóname __nunca quise lastimarte._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El viaje fue una tortura para Albert, la única imagen que había en su mente, era la de Candy en brazos de Maxwell, mientras este gritaba que ya no tendrían que esconderse más.

Mil y un pensamientos lastimaban su mente.

- creí que eras sincera al decirme que me amabas.- pensaba el apuesto rubio en la soledad de su vagón privado.

Ya en el barco las cosas eran iguales o peores, solo en el camarote, las palabras de Elisa lo torturaban.

**FLASH BACK**

_Son chismes tonterías de la gente, no hagas caso- se había disculpado Elisa_

_-habla Elisa, por que estoy perdiendo la paciencia-le había dicho_

-_Mis amigas dice que últimamente veían a Candy en compañía de ese tal Vandervit, claro que no hacían nada malo, solo platicaban, pero como tu sabes no es propio de una mujer comprometida dejarse ver en publico con otro hombre- dijo calmadamente- Y cuando estabas de viaje tío, me comentaban que diariamente la iba a buscar al hospital. Pero no me creas a mi investiga por tu cuenta. No quiero que pienses que soy yo la que comienza esta clase de rumores._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-todo tenia sentido, su forma tan extraña de comportase, las mentiras, por que no fuiste sincera conmigo, te hubiera entendido.-pensaba tristemente.

Albert esta decidido a que nadie lo encontrara, sabia de ante mano que la tía abuela haría todo lo posible para localizarlo, y mas aun cuando ordeno a George que publicara en los periódicos la cancelación de la boda, sabia que seria un gran escándalo. Y a pesar del cariño que le tenía a su tía no estaba decidido a dar explicaciones a nadie sobre sus actos.

Durante el tiempo que duro el viaje en el barco, se dejo crecer la barba y bigote, haciéndose ver mas viejo e irreconocible. Al llegar a Londres se fue a un pequeño pueblo lejos del bullicio y glamour de la cuidad, para estar mas cerca de la naturaleza, busco trabajo de lo que fuera, tenia la firme convicción de no tocar un solo centavo de los Andrew, a los pocos días de su arribo, fue contratado por el **Sr. James Hamilton** un rico y viejo terrateniente que necesitaba un hombre para cuidar y amansar sus muy costosos y amados caballos. El rubio acepto la oferta de James, el cuidar y domar a los pura sangre era una ardua tarea para el joven, pero lo hacia sin descanso, todo para no pensar una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

A pesar de trabajar sin descanso, nada lo hacia olvidar el vació y la ansiedad de su corazón, las semanas pasaban monótonas para el ojiazul, una noche no pudo mas, y salio a una taberna cercana para ahogar sus penas en alcohol, la bebida quemo su garganta y calmo su dolor por un momento, pero su mente lo traicionaba, recordaba los besos y caricias de la que era su esposa, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al recordar los bellos momentos vividos junto a la rubia, cuando de pronto unos hombres que estaban junto a el comenzaron a pelear, el lugar se convirtió en escenario de una gran batalla, sin darse cuenta Albert se vio envuelto en la disputa, pero estaba tan aturdido por haber tomado tanto que fue golpeado salvajemente. La policía llego al lugar y detuvo la pelea, como el joven estaba terriblemente golpeado fue llevado rápidamente al pequeño hospital de la localidad. Como no portaba identificación fue hospitalizado en calidad de desconocido, a la mañana siguiente el joven despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Victima de la resaca no recordaba como había llegado al hospital. Estaba por levantarse pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió, de pronto apareció frente a el una mujer de mediana edad que portaba un viejo uniforme de enfermera.

-buenos días- dijo la mujer- veo que al fin despertó

-que hago aquí- pregunto al verse en la cama

-por lo que veo no recuerda que lo trajeron unos oficiales en la madrugada, estaba tan…

-oficiales- grito interrumpiendo a la mujer

-si, usted fue golpeado por unos malhechores en una taberna, es un milagro que no lo hayan matado a golpes.- dijo sorprendida

-muerto quisiera estar- murmuro

-perdón no escuche lo que dijo

-nada, -dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

-aun no puede levantarse, tiene varias costillas rotas y golpes en casi todo su cuerpo.

El dolor obligo al hombre a acostarse nuevamente. La enfermera le acomodo la almohada, al terminar buscaba algo entre su uniforme.

-tenga- dijo dándole un hermoso relicario- anoche mientras lo atendía en doctor, en sus manos sostenía esto con fuerza, es una suerte que no se lo hayan robado, imagino que fue por eso se defendió de aquellos hombres es una joya muy valiosa, tal vez trataban de robarlo.

El joven tomo por inercia la joya.

-gra- cias- hablo arrastrando las palabras

-es muy joven y hermosa su esposa- comento la enfermera al ver la cara de sorpresa de su paciente al momento de tomar el relicario-

-como sabe que es mi esposa- dijo con pesar

-estuvo delirando el resto de las noche, y lo único que decía era el nombre de Candy imagino que es la chica de la foto, debe estar muy orgulloso de tener a una mujer así a su lado.- dijo la mujer tranquilamente

El silencio invadió la habitación por un momento, la enfermera miro con detenimiento a su paciente y pudo constatar que sufría en silencio, así que opto por dejarlo solo un momento, mientras buscaba el desayuno.

Al estar solo guardo la joya en una cómoda cerca de su cama. Sin querer recordó la noche anterior, cuando estaba viendo las fotos de relicario.

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que alguien trataba de quitarme algo que sostenía en las manos,

-sonrió- tal vez la enfermera tiene razón, peleé para que no me arrebataran la única imagen que tengo de ella.

Después de desayunar Albert cayó en un profundo sueño a causa del dolor. En sus sueños podía ver a una hermosa mujer rubia detrás de tres hombres, los cuales la protegían para que el no se acercara.

Mientras tanto James Hamilton era informado que Albert su cuidador estaba gravemente herido en el hospital. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo le había tomado aprecio, ya que el joven tenía modales y educación no vistos en ningún hombre que se dedicara al cuidado de los animales, cosa que lo tenía intrigado.

Hamilton llego al hospital, la enfermera lo condujo a una pequeña habitación, al entrar vio que la barba y el bigote de su empleado habían sido cortados, y frente a el estaba un hombre joven, y no un viejo como el creía. Lo observo por un momento y le pareció conocido.

Lentamente Albert fue despertando de su sueño, y se sorprendió al ver a su jefe frente a el mirándolo fijamente.

-Sr. Hamilton que hace usted aquí- dijo el rubio tratando de levantarse.

-me informaron que estabas mal herido, pero no te levantes por favor.

-lamento que me vea en estas condiciones- se apresuro a explicar- pero le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso.

-no te preocupes muchacho, el dueño del lugar me contó como sucedieron realmente las cosas, lo que no entiendo es que hacías en una cantina. En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte he notado que eres un hombre pacifico.

-necesitaba tomar un trago-

-para que, para consumirte en ese dolor que te agobia y no te deja vivir tranquilo.

-pero que cosas dices señor Hamilton- dijo el rubio mas que sorprendido

-te he observado sin que te des cuenta muchacho, trabajas casi sin descanso, comes poco, y tu mirada parece perdida- el hombre guardo silencio por un momento- **sufres por una mujer o me equivoco.**

Albert se quedo mas que sorprendido al escuchar lo dicho por su jefe.

-no, no se equivoca

-quieres hablar de ello, tal vez pueda aconsejarte-

-gracias, pero aun no me siento preparado.

-como quieras muchacho, pero si algún día necesitas con quien hablar, quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para escucharte, no es bueno guardarse las penas a la larga solo nos hacen mas daño.

-lo pensare, y gracias señor Hamilton por preocuparse por mi.

Debido a los golpes y a la fractura de 3 costillas Albert pasó casi un mes en el pequeño hospital, James lo visitaba casi todos los días, los dos hombres se habían hecho buenos amigos. El estar tanto tiempo en cama hizo recapacitar al rubio, necesitaba contarle su pena a alguien o explotaría.

Era mas de medio día cuando le dieron al fin de alta, el respirar el aire puro y sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel lo hacían sentirse vivo, James fue por su amigo al pequeño hospital, lo llevo directamente a su casa como su huésped, Albert agradeció el gesto y decido sincerarse con su nuevo amigo.

- y de que quieres hablar- fueron las palabras de Hamilton

-necesito decirle a alguien lo que tengo aquí- señalando su corazón- o me volveré loco

-te escucho- dijo mientras se sentaba frente al rubio

Albert fue muy sincero al contarle de su vida de vagabundo, a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más rico de América, la forma de cómo conoció a Candy cuando aun era una niña, de cómo la salvo de morir ahogada cuando cayo de aquella catarata. Las cartas que sus sobrinos le enviaron rogándole que adoptara a la chica para evitar el maltrato de los Legan, su amor y perdida de Anthony, la relación de la rubia con Terry su dolorosa y cruel separación. De cómo Candy arriesgo su reputación al cuidarlo cuando había perdido la memoria, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta quien era. La forma en la que ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos, su boda secreta y los anónimos que le llegaban a su oficina informandole la supuesta infidelidad de su esposa.

Al terminar su relato Albert estaba lleno de amargura al recordar a Candy y Maxwell juntos que guardo silencio por un momento y se sorprendió al ver a James que lo observaba como a un gusano.

James Hamilton analizaba lo dicho por su j0ven amigo, había escuchado atentamente todas y cada una de sus palabras, observo todas las reacciones que había hecho al hablar y llego a una conclusión.

-quieres que te de mi opinión sincera- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-por favor- susurro

-**ERES UN COBARDE- **dijo con determinación mirándolo a los ojos

El rubio guardo silencio, cosa que aprovecho Hamilton para decirle unas cuantas verdades al hombre que tenia frente a el.

-si eres un cobarde, utilizaste la salida mas fácil -hablo molesto- cuando te vi por primera vez creí ver a un hombre hecho y derecho, conocedor de la vida, con valores, y sabes por que te digo esto, por que se reconocer la bondad de las personas cuando las veo por primera vez, pero siento que me equivoque contigo

-entiendo - lo interrumpió- pero

- no me entiendes-grito-

- claro que soy un hombre que conoce la vida, se distinguir lo bueno de lo malo –se defendió

-si así fuera no hubieras dejado lo mas valioso que has tenido hasta ahora, no se deja a una mujer como Candy a si como así, acaso no lo entiendes.

-el que no entiende eres tu James, me engaño, no fue sincera conmigo, ella jamás me había mentido- se defendió Albert

-y tu fuiste sincero con ella desde el principio- lo cuestiono- por que no le informaste desde el primer momento en que te llegaron los anónimos

-por que no les di importancia- murmuro

-Albert el verdadero amor es confiar ciegamente a la persona amada, pase lo que pase. Digan lo que digan, hacerlo es una prueba de amor, tú dices conocer a Candy más que a nadie en el mundo, no es así-

-y de que me sirvió, se caso conmigo si estar realmente enamorada de mi, lo hizo tal vez por agradecimiento, por lo mucho que hice por ella en el pasado -hablo confundido

-realmente lo crees- lo reto mirándolo a los ojos- dime realmente lo crees

-la vi en brazos de Maxwell, que quieres que piense, que esposa decente esta en la casa de un hombre soltero a solas y de noche- dijo mientras golpeaba la pared.

-las apariencias no siempre son lo que pensamos hijo, recuerda que estas hablando de Candy tu esposa, la mujer que te cuido sin importarle las habladurías de los demás, la mujer que te demostró su amor gran amor al casarse contigo en el mas absoluto de los secretos, y que seguramente esta sufriendo por tu abandono, la mujer que se enamoro de ti.

-enamoro si, pero no de mi- dijo sarcástico

-ya deja de atormentarte así- grito James- no puedo creer que seas tan terco y ciego

-ciego fui al confiar en ella, no veía mas allá de mis narices.

-sabes me da mucha pena oírte hablar así, por culpa de tus celos y desconfianza puedes estar perdiendo a una mujer muy valiosa, que según tus propias palabras no pensabas tener a tu lado jamás. Y lo que es peor sufres por gusto, y por primera vez en tu vida no sabes realmente que hacer y que pensar.- dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo

-tiene razón por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer. Siempre actuaba escuchando a mi corazón, tratando de hacer lo correcto.-

- Albert, los celos son malos consejeros arruinan a las personas destruyen a quienes mas amamos, reflexiona por favor, o nunca podrás vivir en paz, y solo tu tendrás la culpa, busca a Candy pidele perdón, escucha lo que ella tiene que explicarte, no juzgues si saber lo que realmente paso. Según tus propias palabras, siempre estabas ahí cuando Candy mas te necesitaba, ahora ella esta sola a merced de la maldad de la gente sin escrúpulos.-suspiro- La soledad y el desamor son sentimientos que destruyen el alma y el buen corazón de las personas, las transforma para bien o para mal. En estos momentos Candy es vulnerable a la maldad de la gente sin corazón, ya que no estas ahí para protegerla.

Las sabias palabras de James hicieron reflexionar al rubio, su corazón le gritaba que tendría que volver.

-no lo había pensado de esa manera –murmuro interrumpiendo al hombre

-solo tengo una duda, por que te fuiste sin haber hablado con ella, no entiendo

-tenia miedo, me sentía muy confundido y herido

-miedo a que, y por que

-a que Candy me dijera que estaba a mi lado solo por agradecimiento, sentí miedo por primera vez, fui tan feliz a su lado, que al verla con Max perdí el control, al principio pensaba en darme la vuelta y guardarme todo el dolor que sentí, pero los celos me dieron el valor de encararlos, al verlos abrazados dije cosas que nunca sentí, y por eso tome decidí irme por un tiempo

-tomaste la salida mas fácil, huir de los problemas en vez de enfrentarlos

-si, deje que mi orgullo fuera mas fuerte que el amor que siento por ella, me arrepiento tanto, fui un estupido al dudar de Candy, ella es incapaz de hacer algo indebido, pero las circunstancias la acusaban, la mayor parte de mi vida he estado solo sin amor que…

-que no supiste como reaccionar ante una situación así.-lo interrumpió el buen hombre

- tal vez fue eso, y mis tontos celos infundados, caí en la trampa de quien me enviaba esos tontos anónimos

-eres una gran hombre Albert, todos cometemos errores, pero aun estas a tiempo de reparar lo que hiciste, no pierdas mas el tiempo busca a tu mujer pídele perdón antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Investiga quien o quienes fueron capaces de semejante infamia y castígalos sin piedad.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, mientras Albert reflexionaba sobre su gran error.

-tiene razón, es tiempo de volver.- dijo mirando a su amigo, el cual se había puesto muy serio- que pasa de pronto se quedo muy pensativo.

-pensaba que tal vez, mientras estamos hablado la persona que te enviaba esos horribles anónimos puede estar cerca de tu esposa planeando hacerle daño.

Albert palideció al escuchar a James, tenia toda la razón.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Albert se fuera de Chicago, partiría al día siguiente después de hablar con James Hamilton y reflexionar sobre su tonta actitud la preocupación no lo dejo dormir. James le ofreció hospedaje en su casa de Londres, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue salir a comprar su boleto para viajar a New York, pero debido a la guerra los viajes estaban suspendidos y el ultimo barco había zarpado una semana atrás, tendría que esperar un mes para volver, en todo ese tiempo pensó la en la forma de cómo pedirle perdón a su esposa, se imaginaba las reacciones de Candy, y sintió miedo. Decidió no informarle a nadie de su llegada ya que ingenuamente pensaba que Candy vivía en la mansión con la tía abuela, ya que era la protegida de la anciana, y sabia de ante mano que George cuidaría a la dos mujeres con su vida de ser necesario.

No sabía lo que le esperaba al volver.

La noche antes de su partida Albert sentía una horrible sensación en el pecho, abrumado salio a caminar por las calles, sus pasos lo llevaron cerca de un enorme hospital, la sensación aumento al estar frente del edificio, lo miro detenidamente, saco su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora.

-son casi las nueve-dijo sus pirando.

De pronto vio a una mujer de cabellera negra salir del edificio, sostenía a un pequeño niño de pronto la joven se acerco a un elegante auto, al verla le pareció conocida pero la oscuridad de la noche le impidió reconocerla por completo estaba por acercarse cuando.

-pero señorita- hablo otra mujer que bajaba del auto y tomaba al pequeño que dormía- piensa pasar la noche aquí en el hospital.

-si **Lili,** mi prima esta muy mal, nos necesita mas que nunca ni mis tíos ni yo pensamos dejarla sola, no sabemos si resistirá dar a luz.- hablo preocupada la joven

-tan mal esta la señora- dijo preocupada la mucama

- el accidente ocasiono que se adelantara el parto, los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a ella y al bebe, será una larga noche para todos, así que por favor cuida a mi sobrino, y no te separes de el.

-si señorita.

La hermosa joven se despidió de su empleada y entro rápidamente al hospital, sin percatarse que a pocos metros de ella, estaba un hombre que conoció meses atras. El auto se alejo en la oscuridad de la noche, el rubio estaba por cruzar la calle para entrar al hospital cuando un auto se interpuso en su camino.

-William, que haces en esta parte de la ciudad.-dijo James bajando de la unidad.

-Salí un momento a caminar-fue la simple respuesta-y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a este enorme hospital.

- se que extrañas a Candy, pero el hecho de que sea enfermera no significa que la veras en el primer hospital que encuentres.-dijo sonriendo James mientras señalaba el recinto.- recuerda que mañana zarpa al fin el barco que te llevara de nuevo a casa y a los brazos de tu esposa tienes que descansar.

-tienes razón, será mejor irnos de este lugar.- hablo mirando nuevamente el enorme edificio como sintiendo que algo malo pasaba en su interior.

Ambos hombre subieron al automóvil y se alejaron del lugar, pero la sensación de Albert no desapareció, pero no quería preocupar a James, no le comento nada sobre lo que sentía, lo único que hizo fue pedir a Dios que protegiera a todos sus seres queridos.

Durante su travesía en el barco, mando un telegrama a George anunciando su llegada, no sin antes pedirle que no comentara a nadie su regreso. Sin saber por que se sentía muy emocionado, una alegría inexplicable brotaba de su corazón. El viaje le pareció interminable, al llegar al puerto de New York, lo esperaba el chofer de los Andrew.

-es un placer tenerlo de regreso señor- fue el amable saludo de hombre

-gracias Bruce, -respondió- yo también estoy feliz de regresar

-se quedara mucho tiempo señor

-no Bruce, pasaremos por la estación de trenes para comprar mi boleto quiero partir mañana mismo a Chicago, ya que tengo algo muy importante que arreglar.

- no se preocupe por eso, el señor George me ordeno tener listo el boleto para cuando usted llegara, su tren parte mañana a medio día.

-gracias Bruce, no se que haría sin ti y George.

Ya era más de medio día cuando un muy entusiasmado Albert vio a pocos metros su casa.

Tal y como estaba previsto por George, Albert llego en el tiempo que el tenia calculado. El moreno estaba en la biblioteca cuando vio llegar al jefe del clan Andrew, sintió pena por lo que tendría que decirle, pero sabia que la tía Elroy no tendría el valor suficiente para contarle lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, así que discretamente tomo una copa de coñac para darse valor.

Por su parte Albert estaba tan feliz que bajo corriendo del auto, estaba por subir al segundo piso cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-me alegra verte de nuevo William- fue el saludo de George- veo que el viaje te hizo reflexionar.

-si George, un amigo me hizo ver que actué como un niño, estoy muy arrepentido, y he venido para pedirle perdón a Candy de rodillas de ser necesario.- donde esta ella- pregunto ansioso

-no esta en casa- fue la triste respuesta

-seguramente esta en el hospital, voy a verla necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes

-tampoco esta en el hospital- dijo tristemente el hombre

-bueno la esperare,- dijo resignado- entonces iré a saludar a la tía seguramente esta descansando en su habitación- hablo mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalera

-la señora Elroy no esta en casa, fue a visitar a la señora Candy.

-no entiendo George, acaso Candy ya no vive aquí, no entiendo.

-han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste de viaje William, las cosas ya no son como las recuerdas- dijo tristemente

-me estas asustando George, que pasa- pregunto al escuchar el tono del moreno

-ven conmigo necesitamos hablar.-

Ambos hombres entraron a la elegante a la biblioteca, se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-de que quieres hablar George, donde esta Candy, por que ya no vive en esta casa, a que se debe tanto misterio.

-no se como decirte esto William, me duele en el alma ser yo quien te diga esta terrible noticia, dijo el hombre bajando la mirada.- pero la dulce y tierna señora Candy

-sin rodeos George.- Grito interrumpiéndolo mientras se ponía de pie.

El hombre guardo silencio por un momento, respiro hondo y fue directo al grano.

- la señora Candy murió hace algunos meses.- hablo como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.-

Albert quedo en Shock al escuchar lo dicho por su casi hermano, sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies, se sintió mareado y cayo sentado en el sillón.

-no puede ser me estas mintiendo- dijo mirando a George como si este se hubiera vuelto loco.

- es la verdad-susurro

-no es cierto, dime que lo que dices, no es cierto- se levanto de la silla y tomo a George de las solapas de su saco y lo miro a los ojos.

-es cierto, al segundo día de tu partida la señora Candy se fue como voluntaria a la Guerra, y….

- por que no lo impediste- le grito mientras los soltaba y le daba la espalda

- Candy no le dijo a nadie de su decisión, cuando la señora Elroy y yo nos enteramos, ya era demasiado tarde por mas esfuerzos que hicimos no pudimos dar con ella fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pero lo que si sabemos es que tomo un barco del ejercito que la llevo hasta Londres, la mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras procedentes de Chicago fueron enviados cerca de las trincheras francesas. – tomo aire de nuevo y continuo- Y al poco tiempo de su arribo el hospital donde trabajaba fue destruido por una gran explosión, solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos pacientes- dijo perdido en sus recuerdos- la noticia abarco los principales diarios del país.

-no puede ser, mi princesa no puede estar muerta- murmuro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – me niego a creerlo

El silencio los invadió por un momento hasta que George decido continuar con su relato.

-por ordenes de la señora Elroy contrate a varios investigadores para buscar a **tu "esposa,"** por que tu tía se negaba a aceptar que su sobrina hubiera muerto, pero poco pudieron hacer, ya que el lugar al que fue asignada era de difícil acceso para los civiles. De hecho aun estamos con el alma en un hilo, por que Neil se fue al poco tiempo del anuncio de la muerte de Candy y no pudimos hacer nada por detenerlo, estaba destrozado con la noticia, lo ultimo que supimos de el fue que había llegado difícilmente a Francia.

La mente de Albert era un torbellino, pero aun así se percato de que el buen George había dicho en varias ocasiones la palabra "esposa"

-dices que contrataron investigadores para encontrar a mi esposa.

-así es, nos enteramos que Candy y tu se habían casado en secreto meses atrás. De hecho ella dejo algo para ti antes de partir. –el hombre camino rumbo al escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño cofre que entrego a un muy sorprendido William.

-que es esto –pregunto sorprendido tomando el cofre.

-son todas las joyas que alguna vez le compraras a Candy, me las entrego al día siguiente de tu partida.

Al abrir el pequeño cofre se sorprendió al ver el anillo de compromiso y de bodas, que con tanto amor e ilusión había comprado solo para ella.

A su mente llego el momento en la que ambos se habían jurado amor eterno, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía culpable,

-yo la mate- grito- yo tengo la culpa de todo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan necio, y cobarde

-no te culpes William- lo calmo solo fuiste una victima mas de las circunstancias

-es que no entiendes- volvió a gritar- ella se fue por mi culpa al sentirse sola, yo la mate George, y todo por culpa de mis celos.- Dijo mientras dejaba el cofre sobre el escritorio y tomaba un jarrón y lo estrellaba contra la pared

George estaba por contarle lo sucedido con Megan y Elisa cuando, alguien entro de improviso a la biblioteca.

-pero que fue ese ruido George- grito la tía abuela, pero guardo silencio al ver a su sobrino nieto casi frente a ella- hijo al fin has vuelto- dijo mientras se acercaba al joven.

La anciana corría hacia el y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente

-tía, Candy, yo la mate- dijo en el cuello de la anciana- yo tengo la culpa, soy yo el que debería estar muerto y no ella.

-no digas eso hijo- hablo con lagrimas en los ojos-

-todo esto paso por mis tontos celos- dijo mirando a la mujer a los ojos- nunca me lo perdonare

-no te atormentes hijo, ya no podemos hacer nada.- hablo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del bello rostro de su sobrino

- George me dijo que visitabas a Candy todas las mañanas, a que se refiere tía- pregunto

-cuando nos informaron de la muerte de Candy, me negué a creer que estuviera muerta, pero el tiempo ha pasado y poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea de que no esta en este mundo y mande a construir una tumba para rezar por su alma, ya que debido a la guerra fue enterrada en Francia, según nos informaron, pero cuando todo termine podremos trasladar su cuerpo para que descanse junto a Anthony y Steve, como la Andrew que fue.-dijo la mujer secándose las lagrimas

-perdóneme tía,

-no tengo nada que perdonarte hijo

- se que sufre por la muerte de Candy, la abandone sin escuchar sus razones, me convertí en un monstruo, un ser frívolo sin sentimientos, me deje cegar por lo escrito en un papel, y no escuche a mi corazón.

La tía abuela noto que su sobrino estaba muy alterado, le ordeno a George que fuera por un te para calmarlo, el buen hombre salio para dejarlos solos, ahora Elroy seria la encargada de contarle lo acontecido meses atrás.

-William necesitamos hablar, pero quiero que estés calmado

-como quiere que me calme tía, si la mujer que amo murió por mi culpa.

-entiendo tu dolor hijo, también sufro por la perdida de mi niña revoltosa, acaso crees que todos estos meses he vivido en un lecho de rosas, he tenido que lidiar con la prensa que gozan con mi dolor, he tenido que dar la cara para que el nombre de nuestra familia no se vea en el escándalo, Neil casi se volvió loco de dolor al enterarse de la muerte de Candy, salio en su búsqueda, decía que ella no había muerto, y juro que no regresaría hasta encontrarla, de eso hace 3 meses.

-siento que por mi culpa hayan pasado malos ratos, pero le juro que ya no huiré de los problemas, de ahora en adelante no pienso dejarla sola, en cuanto a Neil ordenare inmediatamente su búsqueda.

El buen Albert se limpio el resto de lágrimas que aun corrían por su rostro, y camino rumbo a la puerta.

- a donde vas William- pregunto sorprendida la mujer al verlo tan sereno de repente- necesitamos hablar tienes que saber lo que a pasado

-voy a visitar a Candy, - dijo calmadamente- después hablaremos tía.

Salio de la biblioteca, tomo uno de los autos y arranco con dirección al cementerio, al llegar camino hasta la cripta de los Andrew, le fue fácil localizar la "tumba" de su esposa, ya que frente a ella habían dulces candys frescas que aromatizaban el lugar. Al estar frente a la lapida vio una hermosa fotografía de la joven en la cual se mostraba con una gran sonrisa.

Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba, y así en esa posición comenzó hablar.

-perdóname Candy todo esto paso por mi culpa, jamás, jamás me lo perdonare- grito mientras con sus manos golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el frió concreto de la lapida, - no se como voy a vivir sin tu hermosa sonrisa, nunca mas veré el hermoso brillo de tus ojos, perdóname por todo el daño que te cause, perdóname por que no fui el hombre que merecías,- hablo derramando gruesas lagrimas de dolor, y sus manos se teñían de sangre a causa de los golpes- fui un cobarde por abandonarte de la forma como lo hice, se que no valgo una sola de las lagrimas que derramaste por mi, no quiero ni imaginar cuando debiste haber sufrido por mi causa, se que ni la muerte seria suficiente castigo para mi, era el encargado de protegerte, sin embargo te guié hacia la muerte. James tiene toda la razón soy un cobarde.

Albert paso mucho tiempo frente a la tumba de la que fuera su esposa, maldiciéndose a si mismo, ahora la vida no tenia ningún sentido para el, por su mente paso una macabra idea. Con paso lento se alejo del lugar, al llegar a la mansión, se fue directo al despacho, sentía la necesidad de llenar su cuerpo con alcohol, tomo un vaso y se sirvió, tomo hasta que perdió el sentido.

George había visto llegar a su joven amigo, comprendía su dolor y sabia que los mejor era dejarlo solo, ya era de noche cuando entro al despacho para verlo, se lleno una gran sorpresa al verlo tirado en el piso se asusto al ver sus manos ensangrentadas, se acerco para comprobar que estaba bien, respiro tranquiló al comprobar que solo estaba borracho, totalmente desaliñado, a como pudo lo levanto y acostó en un sillón cercano, pidió ayuda al mayordomo para limpiarle las heridas y subirlo a su habitación cuando de pronto William abrió los ojos, pero su mirada estaba totalmente perdida.

- sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido- hablo lloroso- perdóname Candy, mi dulce candy.- dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

A George se le rompió el alma ver a William en ese estado, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo sabia que había tenido parte de la culpa, ahora tendría que esperar al ver su reacción cuando se enterara que todo había sido obra de su sobrina Elisa y su socia Megan, en complicidad con Elizabeth mujer que fuera secretaria en el consorcio Andrew.

Al día siguiente Albert despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y manos, todo le daba vueltas, estaba por levantarse cuando vio en su habitación a **Teodoro** el mayordomo, levantar la ropa que estaba en el piso.

-buenos días señor- saludo Teodoro- desea que le traiga el desayuno.

-no, quiero una botella de whisky, o coñac, -ordeno-

-pero señor aun es temprano, para….

-acaso tengo que repetirlo – interrumpió asustando a Teodoro-

-no señor – dijo asustado el hombre que jamás había visto a su jefe en ese estado.

A los pocos minutos el fiel Teodoro llevo el encargo de su jefe y salio silenciosamente de la habitación. Pasaron varios días en los cuales Albert se perdía en el alcohol, al principio la tía abuela pensaba intervenir, pero George le hizo ver que William necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que había perdido al amor de su vida. Pero una mañana cansada de la actitud de su sobrino entro a su recamara, al verlo se lleno de dolor, el rubio estaba muy pálido, en pocos días había perdido peso, la barba le estaba creciendo, y tenia enormes ojeras, lentamente se acerco a el, lo vio sentado frente a la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, junto a el su inseparable botella.

- hijo ya no tomes por favor- rogó la mujer- solo te haces daño

-ya nada tiene sentido para mi tía, por favor déjeme solo con mi dolor. –dijo mientras llenaba un vaso y lo tomaba de un solo sorbo.

-no me iré hasta que me responda dos preguntas, después podrás ahogarte en alcohol si quieres y te juro que no voy a detenerte.- hablo con seriedad la mujer mientras se colocaba frente a su sobrino

-esta bien tía pregunte lo que quiere saber y déjeme solo- dijo el rubio sin mirarla

¿Amabas realmente a Candy?- dijo con firmeza - ¿ si ella estuviera viva harías lo que fuera por verla feliz.

Albert se sorprendió al escucharla, pero respondió sin inmutarse

- Me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi solo que aun era una niña, yo tenia como 12 años, era tan tierna,- suspiro al recordarla- parecía un ángel, dulce, suave y fuerte a la vez- aun la amo, y lo haré todo lo que mes resta de vida, la cual espero sea muy corta, y si ella viviera claro que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para verla feliz, aunque eso significara perderla para siempre, pero no entiendo su pregunta tía.

- aun recuerdo la vez en la que Candy me platico la forma en como la consolaste cuando Anthony murió, y te repetiré la mismas palabras que le dijeras a ella. –que le has dado desde que te enteraste de su muerte, solo lagrimas, y sufrimientos, piensas que a ella le gustaría verte a si,- suspiro- es ahora cuando debes mostrar tu fortaleza William y salir a delante, no maches la memoria de Candy comportándote de esta manera,- dijo señalándolo- emborracharse no solucionara nada. Por favor hijo recapacita, hazlo por Candy, por mi, me parte el alma verte así, Archie y tu son lo único que me quedan en el mundo, mi corazón no resistiría una perdida mas.- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

Albert pensó por un momento lo dicho por su tía, y sabía que tenía razón, ya había hecho muchas tonterías, y en honor a la memoria de Candy decidió no tomar más.

-tiene razón tía, ya no haré mas tonterías, a Candy no le hubiera gustado verme en la basura que me he convertido, a partir de mañana tomare de nuevo la riendas de mi vida, viviré solo y para el trabajo, Dios me dio la dicha de conocer el amor y la felicidad aunque fuera por un muy corto tiempo, pero el suficiente como para vivir de esos hermosos recuerdos.- dijo llenando el vaso que tenia junto a el.

- pero hijo- dijo la anciana al ver lo que hacia- seguirás tomando

-dije que mañana tomare las riendas de mi vida tía, por ahora déjeme estar con ella aunque sea de esta forma.- dijo mirándola con dolor por primera vez desde que la mujer entrara a la habitación- por favor

-entonces te acompaño- hablo la mujer sorprendiendo a su sobrino.

-pero tía, si usted no toma, -la miro sorprendido

-que sabes tú, si yo también tengo penas que ahogar, tu dolor es casi perecido al mío- dijo llenando el vaso y tomando frente a un muy sorprendido Albert que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Tomaron hasta terminarse la botella, como la tía no estaba acostumbrada a beber al tercer vaso estaba totalmente ebria, Albert llamo a Teodoro y entre los dos llevaron a la mujer a su alcoba. Al salir le ordeno a su fiel mayordomo le preparara el baño, y citara a George a la mañana siguiente. Ya en la mañana Albert vestía impecable, pero aun tenia enormes ojeras, bajo al salón principal a mirar la pintura de Candy, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que solo estaban su retrato y el de su sobrino, y donde debería estar la pintura de la rubia estaba un hermoso tapete con bordados de oro y finas sedas, estaba por llamar a Teodoro cuando George hablo detrás suyo. Como si leyera los pensamientos del rubio, el buen hombre hablo.

-la señora Elroy mando a quitar la pintura, el verla todos los días le hacia mucho daño, de hecho tuvo una recaída que casi le cuesta la vida, por suerte la señora Annie la cuido día y noche a pesar de que ella también sufría por la muerte de su casi hermana.

-entiendo, y donde esta la pintura

-en el sótano junto a la pintura de tu hermana y sobrinos. Acaso piensa colocarla de nuevo.-pregunto sorprendido.

-no, por favor ordena que la lleven a mi cabaña, ese será ahora su hogar. Dijo seriamente

-como ordenes,

- vamos al despacho tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Ambos se encerraron en el despacho donde hablaron por horas, George le contó la verdad, la forma en la que Elisa y Megan sobornaron a Elizabeth la secretaria para que les informara todos sus movimientos, las fotos que Candy recibió casi al mismo tiempo que el recibía los anónimos. Albert escuchaba atentamente a su fiel amigo, y su corazón se llenaba de rencor hacia esas 2 mujeres.

-tal era la confianza que mi princesa tenia en mi que no me dijo nada de los anónimos que ella también recibía- hablo el rubio con dolor

-de hecho fue Elizabeth quien cito a Maxwell utilizando el nombre de Candy, por esa razón estaban juntos. De hecho tu ex secretaria me contó que en un principio pensaban en Sean Alexander Wilson para la trampa, pero desgraciadamente Candy casi siempre fue vista con Maxwell, pero nunca haciendo algo indebido.- se apresuro a explicar- Es mas Maxwell fue a buscarte a tu oficina para aclarar el mal entendido, pero desgraciadamente ya te habías marchado.

- y no sabes donde puedo ver a Vandervit, necesito aclarar las cosas con el.

-lo ultimo que supe de el fue que viajo a Londres por negocios hace mas o menos 5 meses, de hecho por la ciudad circulaba el rumor que se había casado en secreto. Pero sabes bien que nunca presto atención a los chismes y no quise saber más.

-entiendo, y Megan que sabes de ella.

-esta en Florida, con su padre atendiendo los negocios.

-necesito una cita con Harry Andretti, quiero decirle personalmente la clase de hija que tiene, y Elisa donde esta.

-después de su matrimonio se fue de viaje de bodas, tal vez regrese para navidad, que piensas hacer

-lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo poner a Elisa en su lugar,

-pero antes tienes que limpiar tu nombre, ya que todo el mundo cree que Megan Andretti y tu están comprometidos.

-quien fue capaz de divulgar tal estupidez- grito furioso

-Elisa, lo grito a los cuatro vientos el día de su boda, desgraciadamente tanto la señora Elroy como yo estábamos tan consternados con la desaparición de Candy que no pudimos desmentir o confirmar la noticia.

- y Megan que hizo, apoyo lo dicho por Elisa

- de hecho no comento nada, después del anuncio de la muerte de Candy se alejo de Elisa. Hay algo de Megan que debes de saber.- Dijo serio – el día que te fuiste Candy fue a buscarte a la oficina, pero Elizabeth le mintió al decirle que ya te habías marchado, el portero del edificio me contó que la vio salir corriendo, tomo un carruaje que la llevo a la estación, pero no te encontró por que tampoco sabia que tu tren partía a medio día- guardo silencio por un momento.

-entonces fue a la estación por mi.- sorprendido

-si, pero al no encontrarte camino de regreso al antiguo departamento en el que vivía antes de venir a vivir aquí, por desgracia se encontró con Megan, la cual le dijo que entre ella y tu sostenían una relación desde hacia tiempo, y que si estabas a punto de casarte de Candy era solo por cumplir un deber moral.

-pero eso no es cierto, como se atrevió a decir semejante cosa.

- Candy se fue destrozada creyendo que entre Megan y tú había algo más que negocios,

-no puedo creer que mi princesa le haya creído a esa mujer

-y por que no, si tu desconfiaste de ella, además Megan le dijo el secreto que disipo sus dudas

-de que secreto hablas

-de tu matrimonio con Candy, cosa que ni yo siendo tu mejor amigo sabia, dime como no dudar ante esa verdad. Y que su supuesta infidelidad era el pretexto ideal para separarte de ella.

- y como sabes todo esto, acaso Candy te lo contó.

-no, mi novia me lo dijo, ella estuvo con Candy acompañándola todo el tiempo.

-cual novia- pregunto sorprendido- nunca me contaste que tenias novia.

-siempre creí que mi amor era imposible- dijo sonrojado- pero dentro de poco me casare con Doroty, solo esperaba tu regreso para que tomaras las riendas de los negocios Andrew y así fijar la fecha de la boda.

-jamás lo hubiera creído, Doroty y tu, me da gusta por ti George, por lo menos tu serás feliz, -hablo tristemente- y donde esta Doroty, me gustaría hablar con ella y disculparme por la forma en como la trate.

-no te preocupes por eso, pero dudo que quiera verte y hablar contigo, desde que se fue no ha puesto un pie en esta casa, por mas esfuerzos que hago, no logro convencerla,

-pero por que,

-según ordenes tuyas, Doroty tiene prohibido poner un pie en cualquiera de las propiedades de la familia Andrew, esa fueron las ordenes que le diste a Teodoro.

-entiendo en su lugar aria lo mismo y donde esta Doroty

-antes de que Candy se marchara, le consiguió trabajo con la señora Wilson, de hecho es el ama de llaves y esta a cargo de la casa ahora que los Wilson se fueron a vivir a Londres.

-mi princesa siempre pensando en los demás.

El fiel George le contaba a William parte de lo sucedido durante su ausencia, advirtiéndole que solo Archie, Annie la tía abuela y Neil sabían de su matrimonio secreto.

- ante la sociedad aun eres uno de los solteros mas cotizados del país.- agrego

-nunca mas me volveré a casar- hablo con firmeza- mi amor murió con ella-

-entiendo

-termina de contarme lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

Al terminar de contar todo lo que sabia, George noto muy pensativo a su joven amigo.

-William te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo cauteloso

-claro amigo

-que piensas hacer ahora.

-ya lo veras George, ya lo veras. –hablo con un extraño brillo de maldad en sus bellos ojos azules y una seriedad nunca antes vista por George.

12


	12. LOS VANDERVIT

Hola a todos estoy de vuelta con un nuevo y emocionante capitulo de A PESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA espero que les guste.

**Claridad**. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, dentro de poco vendrá lo mejor para los dos rubios. Y Candy ya no será tan linda, ya que hará sufrir a Albert sin proponérselo.

**Princesslove. Amiga **No sabes lo honrada que me siento ante tu comentario y gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Monapecosa. **Comparto tu opinión de que Megan y Elisa pagaran tarde o temprano su maldad solo es cuestión de esperar un poco.

**Judith****.** No encuentro las palabras para agradecerte a ti tu hermoso comentario, tus palabras me llegaron al alma, y claro que seremos amigas para mi todas son mi amigas, pero tu dirección de correo no me llego.

**LadyGV.** Vero, casi me muero del susto por lo que escribiste al principio de tu comentario, si tu lloras al leer imagíname a mi escribiendo, y aunque no lo creas siento todas y cada una de las emociones de los personajes. Espero que este capitulo no te haga llorar pero si así fuera me alegro por que no pienso perdonarte por decirme maldita. Ja ja es broma no te lo creas. Saludos y muchos besos, tu amiga Chepy.

**ARLY. **Te soy sincera Arly cuando vi por primera vez el anime, no tenía ningún candidato para la pecosa por que ninguno se la merecía, pero conforme fui analizando la trama, mi galán ideal fue Albert. Y en cuanto a Megan y Elisa tendrán su merecido castigo no te preocupes.

**MAGDY**. En este capitulo se disiparan tus dudas sobre el bebe de Candy, mil gracias por tus elogios y al igual que tu me identifico un poco con la historia, por que me inspiro en cosas que me han pasado. Es grato saber que mi pequeña historia hace aflorar tus emociones.

**Nelly. ** Al igual que tu me encanta leer, sobre todo novelas de época, y gracias por tenerme entre tus favoritos.

**Usagi13chiba. **Amiga no quiero que te pongas triste, en este capitulo los dos rubios estarán mas cerca que nunca, y bueno el castigo les llegara a las arpías de Elisa y Megan mas tarde que temprano. No te desesperes

**L Y sunade**. Aunque me duela se que Albert tenia que sufrir un poco, para así valorar a la mujer que ama, ya que en esta vida nada es seguro. Si me tardo en actualizar es por que tengo poco tiempo libre, y cuando termino el capitulo lo reviso minuciosamente y si no me gusta lo vuelvo a escribir. Y la inspiración me llega cuando menos me lo espero. Pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Serena.** Sabes, al principio pensaba igual que tú, ya que mi Albert siempre fue seguro de si mismo, y amante de la libertad. Pero los celos suelen hacer maravillas en las personas. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Themis78**. Tienes razón Doroty será una pieza clave, pero como es gran amiga de Candy la apoyara siempre a un en contra de su esposo.

**Galaxylam84**. Espero que te guste este capitulo, para serte sincera deseaba escribir un castigo monstruoso para Mega, Elisa y la secretaria, pero luego lo pensé mejor, la venganza es un plato que se come frió, y para Elisa le espera un gran castigo de quien menos se lo espera.

**Seré**. En este capitulo se disiparan tus dudas, espero y sea de tu agrado, ya que estaré esperando tu opinión.

**NN, Thania y Ale85. Gracias por su comentario. No las entretengo mas los dejos con el nuevo capitulo. Besos a todas.**

**LOS VANDERVIT**

Para darle realismo a su falso matrimonio Candy y Maxwell decidieron vivir en la misma casa ya que Sandy Wilson comento en broma, que era extraño que el joven matrimonio viviera aun con sus padres en este caso los padres de la joven esposa, a pesar de tener un hijo, y estar esperando otro.

Al llegar a Londres el joven matrimonio Vandervit se fueron a su hermosa villa en Escocia, ya que la Señora necesitaba aire fresco debido a su estado. Los empleados de la casa no daban crédito al ver a su señora, era tan joven, tenía un bebe de unos meses de nacido, y estaba de encargo nuevamente, cosa que les pareció un poco extraño pero con el trato diario comprobaron que la señora Vandervit era una mujer de buen corazón y se olvidaron del asunto.

Después la muerte de Diana, Max estaba muy triste, su hijo le daba un poco de alegría pero en el fondo extrañaba a su gran amor, Candy le recordaba mucho a su desaparecida esposa, ambas rubias y con un gran corazón. A la vista de todos, el matrimonio Vandervit parecía feliz, pero los sirvientes murmuraban que la pareja no dormía en la misma habitación a pesar de llevarse bien.

Mientras Candy vivía en la villa Vandervit de Escocia con su madre y prima, su esposo se la pasaba de lunes a viernes en Londres debido a los negocios. A Candy le gustaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza, diariamente caminaba por la enorme propiedad, se sentaba bajo un gran árbol y le hablaba a su bebe, su prima Kate que estaba de visita en Londres estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, ambas mujeres se habían hecho grandes amigas.

Faltaban pocas semanas para que Candy diera a luz, su madre alarmada por el gran tamaño de su vientre la convenció de irse a Londres con ella a la mansión Wilson por si había alguna complicación, la joven acepto para que su madre estuviera tranquila, al igual que en la villa Vandervit la pecosa caminaba diariamente por el jardín de sus padres a pesar de tener sus pies muy hinchados y moverse mas lentamente, esa tarde tal y como era su costumbre salio al jardín sola ya que Kate se estaba bañando y no quiso esperarla, por la mañana había llovido mucho y el pasto estaba aun húmedo, caminaba tranquilamente cuando de repente resbalo y cayó, sus gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el lugar y rápidamente los empleados llegaron a su auxilio, pero la rubia empezó a quejarse de fuertes dolores en el vientre, Kate bajo alarmada al escuchar los gritos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su prima en el suelo. Sin perder la serenidad la joven Forbes mando a uno de los empleados por el doctor a la vez que levantaban a la rubia del suelo y la llevaban a su habitación, mientras a otro le ordenaba buscar al señor Vandervit a sus oficinas. Los sirvientes prácticamente volaron.

Al llegar el doctor informo que debido a la caía el parto se había adelantado. Y tendrían que trasladarla rápidamente a un hospital ya que en la casa no tenía los medios necesarios para atender a la futura madre. Sin perder el tiempo Maxwell tomo a Candy delicadamente entre sus brazos la subió a su auto, manejo lo mas rápido que pudo y la llevo al mejor hospital de la cuidad.

Minutos mas tarde en el hospital Los Wilson caminaban de un lado a otro, esperando noticias, Alex estaba de lo más nervioso, temía que se repitiera la historia de Diana con su hermana. Sandy no dejaba de rezar, y Eduart Wilson se paseaba sin cesar por la sala de espera. Cuando de pronto salio el doctor, el cual tenia un semblante de preocupación.

- Como esta mi hermana doctor.- pregunto Alex rápidamente

**-** No les puedo mentir la señora esta muy mal, en este momento la están revisando para verificar posibles complicaciones,

**-** Y el bebe como esta. Dijo preocupado Eduart

-. Necesito hablar con el esposo de la señora.-dijo seriamente el doctor

**-**. Soy yo doctor,-hablo Max desesperado- puede hablar con toda confianza no tengo secretos para mi familia.

**-. **No voy a mentirle la situación de su esposa es difícil debido a la posición en que vienen los bebes, en el dado caso que la señora no reaccione favorablemente solo se salvara uno de ellos.

-No lo entiendo que quiere decir con eso de los bebes. - confundido

**-** _**La señora espera gemelos- hablo preocupado el doctor**_

Todos se fueron de espaldas con la noticia, ahora entendían el enorme apetito de la rubia, y por que del tamaño de su vientre.

- Es una maravillosa noticia, y mi hija lo sabe.-dijo Sandy sonriendo

- No lo se señora Wilson, tal vez su hija crea que es solo un bebe.- menciono el doctor

**-** Por favor doctor salve a Candy y a mis bebes.- suplico Max

- Si por favor haga lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi hermana y mis sobrinos no importa lo que cueste.- agrego Alex con evidente preocupación.

- La señora esta un poco débil, tenemos pensado hacerle una cesárea, pero no queremos arriesgarnos no sabemos si resistirá.

- Haga lo que crea necesario pero sálvelos a todos.-dijo Eduart con autoridad

**-**Bien, entonces necesito que el esposo de la señora me firme una autorización.-dijo el doctor

Maxwell sintió que el mundo se le venia encima de nuevo, mirando a su hijo en brazos de Kate quien estaba arrullándolo en un rincón, recordaba como perdió a Diana y temía que sucediera lo mismo con Candy a la que apreciaba mucho.

- Tienes que firmar la autorización para que mi hermana se salve. Grito Alex Sacudiendo a su amigo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-. Tengo miedo Alex. Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello

-. Miedo a que.- dijo Alex tomándolo por los hombros

- No quiero que algo malo le pase a candy, no quiero que se repita la historia de nuevo

- Ten fe hijo, nada malo pasara mi hija es muy fuerte y saldrá adelante,- le dijo Sandy mientras tocaba su hombro para brindarle valor

- Tenemos que agotar todos los recursos para salvarla, por favor hijo no nos niegue esa posibilidad.- suplico Eduart

-. Bien firmare. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.- resignado

-. Sígame a mi oficina para que firme los documentos señor Vandervit, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Como todos estaban muy preocupados por la situación de Candy ninguno de los presentes noto cuando Kate salio por un momento de la sala, todos habían decidido pasar la noche en el hospital para estar cerca de la rubia, pero como Kate estaba al cuidado del pequeño Freddy decidió mandarlo con la nana a casa ya que el lugar no era recomendable para el niño. Al salir del edificio le entrego el bebe a Lili la cual había preguntado sobre la salud de su señora, la joven le explico la situación, pero por un segundo le pareció ver a un hombre conocido en la acera de enfrente, el coche se alejo llevándose a Freddy, y la joven entro rápidamente al hospital, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que ella, se regreso a ver quien era el extraño que la había mirado minutos atrás.

- puedo jurar que era William Andrew- dijo la joven sorprendida mientras volvía sus pasos- y estoy segura que me reconoció.- sorprendida- ¿pero que hace aquí, acaso sabe que mi prima esta dando a luz a su hijo?

Pero al volver a la entrada principal de aquel enorme hospital vio que la calle estaba totalmente desierta.

- estoy muy nerviosa, como puedo pensar en William en estos momentos, tal vez fue mi imaginación, - suspiro y volvió de nuevo junto a sus tíos, decidió no contarles nada a su familia ya que estaba convencida que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

_Mientras tanto Albert viajaba en el auto de James, el buen hombre hablaba sin parar pero su joven amigo no lo escuchaba, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos._

_**-**__. Que es esta angustia, siento que algo malo esta pasando. Dios protege a todos los que amo, y perdón por estar junto a ellos en este momento. Pensaba el joven_

_Una gran sensación de vació lo inundo. La desesperación fue tan grande que no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche.- Tengo que volver y buscar a Candy para pedirle perdón, mi corazón me grita que es inocente-dijo preocupado-. Sin saber por que rezo con todas sus fuerzas._

Mientras tanto Sandy Wilson se daba valor al ver a su hija, se le encogió el corazón, estaba muy pálida sus mejillas habían perdido color. Sandy se asusto y al igual que Max, pensaba que tal vez se repetiría la historia de Diana. La pobre mujer no pudo evitar pensar en la irónica situación, hacia poco que habían encontrado a su hija, y ahora podrían perderla para siempre.

-te pondrás bien mi cielo, como te sientes- dijo Sandy mientras tocaba la frente de su hija

-. Muy mal. Que ha dicho el doctor, como esta mi bebe mama.- con voz débil

**-** El doctor dice que bien, pero tienes que ser fuerte si quiere que nazca con bien

**-** Tengo miedo me siento sin fuerzas, me duele todo el cuerpo

- Fue el golpe de la caída hija, te pondrás bien.

**-.** Mama si algo malo me pasa promete que cuidaras de Freddy y mi bebe-dijo con pesar recordando a su fallecida amiga- ahora entiendo la preocupación de Diana, los cuidaras verdad.- hablo mirando desesperada a su madre.

**-** Pero que tonterías estas diciendo hija.- sorprendida

**-** Recuerda que soy enfermera y se cuando algo anda mal. Por favor promételo.- se que algo grave pasa, lo se por tu mirada- susurro

- Te pondrás bien mi cielo, te daré una razón para que luches. Vas a tener gemelos. Y no querrás dejar solos a tus hijos verdad, además Freddy te necesita, nosotros te necesitamos.

Las palabras dichas por su madre animaron a la rubia, que sintió que de la nada brotaban sus fuerzas.

- Gemelos, voy a tener gemelos.- dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos-

-. Así es hija y tienes que vivir para tus hijos, recuerda que solo te tienen a ti

- Tienes razón mama haré lo posible para que nazcan con bien.

Después de que Maxwell firmara la autorización el doctor salio rápidamente para prepararse para la operación. No tenían tiempo que perder.

En silencio Candy agradecía a Dios por el maravilloso regalo.

- Gracias Dios por mis hijos, como me hubiera gustado que Albert estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos apoyándome.- aun recordaba al amor de su vida, pero ahora sus hijos serian su prioridad, (tocándose el vientre) – a mi lado hijos tendrán todo el amor que necesitan y que su padre les negó al abandonarme, juntos saldremos adelante y seremos una gran familia, ustedes 2, el pequeño Freddy, y yo. – pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormida a causa del cloroformo que una enfermera le había suministrado con anterioridad.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, toda la familia rezaba en el pasillo del hospital cuando una enfermera los llamo.

- La operación termino todo salio bien. Dijo seriamente la enfermera

Todos saltaron de alegría. Y prácticamente corrieron a la habitación de Candy. Pero su alegría se borro de sus rostros al ver la cama vacía.

- Donde esta mi hermana.- grito Alex al ver la habitación vacía

-. No lo entiendo si la enfermera dijo que todo había salido bien.- refuto Max sorprendido

**Estaban por salir cuando de pronto el doctor entro a la habitación**.

- donde esta mi esposa.-grito Max tomando al doctor de su bata

- Cálmese Sr. Vandervit su esposa esta todavía en observación, ya que esta muy grave.

- Y los bebes, como están mis nietos doctor-grito Sandy

**-** Afortunadamente intervenimos a tiempo y pudimos salvar a los dos bebes, están algo delicados pero estables, los tendremos en observación por unos días ya que nacieron prematuros y con bajo peso.

-. Y que fueron doctor- dijo Eduart emocionado

-. **Son 2 hermosos niños, ** gemelos no idénticos

-. Y Candy como se encuentra. Dijo Max visiblemente preocupado

**-. M**uy débil pero se recuperara, por un momento creímos que la perderíamos, pero al final reacciono, realmente estaba decidida a que sus hijos nacieran- dijo tomado a Max por el brazo mientras lo alejaba de los ahí presentes-. Sr. Vandervit, su esposa es una mujer muy valiente pero tengo algo que informarle, lamentablemente _**no podrán tener más hijos, hay posibilidades de que si su esposa se embaraza de nuevo tanto ella como el bebe podrían perder la vida. Pero necesitamos que se recupere completamente para hacerle las pruebas y tal vez...**_

**-** no se preocupe doc.- lo interrumpió- no será necesario hacerle pruebas a mi esposa ya que no tendremos más hijos, por favor no comente nada con mi familia, esto queda entre usted y yo.

– Pasa algo malo doctor, -dijo Eduart al ver al doctor hablar secretamente con Max-Cuando le dará de alta a mi hija y nietos doctor.-

**- No, pasa nada malo **–dijo nerviosamente al verse descubierto- Como le dije los tenemos en observación, su hija quedo muy débil debido a la operación, ahora duerme debido a los efectos de la anestesia. Pero si gusta puedo llevar al orgulloso padre a conocer a sus hijos,

**-** en verdad los puedo ver.- grito Max emocionado

- Claro acompáñeme.

-. Puedo ir también. -Dijo Sandy- le recuerdo que son mis nietos

-y yo- hablo Kate por primera vez

-. Será solo un momento. No es recomendable tanta gente en la habitación.

Una enfermera los guió al cuarto de los niños, estos dormían plácidamente, tanto a las mujeres como a Max los niños le robaron el corazón.

- Pero si son unos ángeles, mira Max los dos son tan pequeños - dijo Kate emocionada mientras sostenía con cuidado a uno de los bebes

- mira tiene el lunar, la marca de los Wilson. Hablo Sandy que sin querer vio la marca en el brazo del bebe-

**-** Son hermosos. Es una verdadera lastima que el verdadero padre se este perdiendo de estos momentos.-dijo seriamente al recordar a William

- Es verdad, pero ni mi hija, ni tu tienen la culpa, William tomo la decisión de irse, dejo a mi hija para estar con otra y al hacerlo perdió sus derechos como padre.

- Pero algún día sabrá la verdad.- comento Max seriamente

**-** Lo siento por el pero será demasiado tarde, ahora tu eres el esposo de mi hija y padre de estos angelitos, y debes de velar por ellos, recuerda lo prometiste al casarte con ella.- lo cuestiono

-mi tía tiene razón Max, cuidaras de estos niños tal y como Candy cuida de Freddy.

**- **Y es lo que haré Kate, pero si algún día William se entera de la verdad no lo negare.- comento con seriedad- Pero será demasiado tarde ya que estos niños ahora son mis hijos, llevaran mi apellido, ahora soy el encargado de proteger a Candy.-dijo sosteniendo con cuidado al mayor de los bebes

Tanto la madre como los niños se recuperaban en el hospital, debido a su operación la pequeña señora Van como cariñosamente le decían, la obligaban a estar en cama casi todo el día, cosa que la disgustaba ya que se sentía inútil. Con el nacimiento de los gemelos el trabajo para Candy se había multiplicado. Días después en el hospital Sandy le pregunto a su hija.

-. Y como se llamaran estos angelitos hija. Hablo mientras acostaba al mayor de los bebes después de que su madre lo alimentara.

- al verlos por primera vez decidí sus nombres.-emocionada- El mayor se llama **William Anthony**, y el menor, **Eduart Alexander**.

-no crees que William es un nombre muy obvio, cuando el verdadero padre los vea se dará cuenta, además el mayor se llamara igual que el, podría sospechar.- comento sorprendida la abuela, mientras le daba al otro bebe a su hija para que lo alimentara, a la vez que la cubría con una manta

**-**. No lo creo, Maxwell me contó que su abuelo se llamaba **William Steve Vandervit**, -dijo calmadamente-además **el** debe de ser muy feliz con ella,-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- y no creo que el saber el nombre de mis hijos le quite el sueño, además estamos muy lejos y no creo verlo en mucho tiempo.

- de que hablan.-pregunto Max quien entraba de repente a la habitación

- De cómo se llamaron los niños. Dijo sonriente Sandy Wilson

-. Que bien, eso quiere decir que pronto los bautizaremos,

- Cierto, tendremos fiesta por partida Triple ya que Freddy aun no a sido bautizado,- hablo Candy mirando a Max quien sostenía a Freddy- solo espero salir pronto de este hospital, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada me siento tan inútil, ahora entiendo a los que alguna vez fueron mis pacientes, estar en cama es horrible.- dijo sonriente

Y así lo hicieron tres meses después del nacimiento de los gemelos, bautizaron a los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

**Maxwell Frederick**. Cariñosamente llamado **Freddy**, hermoso niño de cabello rubio lacio de hermosos ojos color miel, muy parecido a su padre Maxwell.

**William Anthony**. Al que le decían **Tony**, un precioso niño de grandes y hermosos ojos azules, de cabello rubio lacio, (Idéntico a su padre Albert)

**Eduart. Alexander. **El más pequeño de los 3, **Eddy** es rubio al igual que sus hermanos, solo que su cabello es semirizado, de hermosos ojos verdes y expresivos, parecido a su madre.

_**Un año había pasado desde que Albert regresara a Chicago. Estaba solo en su despacho mientras recordaba lo que había hecho meses atrás.**_

Lo primero que hizo fue romper sus negocios con los Andretti, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Harry Andretti. Que deseaba saber el por que. Su hija le había contado su verdad ya que se sentía culpable, pero necesitaba saber la versión de William Andrew.

-Y esa es toda la verdad Harry- le había dicho William al terminar su relato ignorando que el buen hombre estaba enterado de todo -pregúntele a la arpía de su hija si miento en algo.- hablo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada a Megan que estaba sentado junto a su padre.

Megan estaba mas que arrepentida por lo que había hecho, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Candy, ya que nunca imagino que todo terminara de manera trágica.

- no tengo perdón por el daño que te hice William- dijo arrepentida frente a el- pero realmente creí estar enamorada de ti, se que merezco todos y cada uno de los insultos que me digas- llorosa- pero Elisa me convenció de hacerlo, me aseguro que estabas cometiendo un grave error al quererte casar con Candy, que acepte lo que me propuso.

_**-**__eso era algo que a ninguna de ustedes les tendría que haber importado, estoy lo bastante grandecito para tomar mis propias decisiones- hablo con rabia y odio en sus ojos_

-entiendo por lo que esta pasando William- hablo Harry- Megan esta muy arrepentida por lo que hizo

-y de que me sirve su arrepentimiento Harry- grito interrumpiendo al hombre- eso no me devolverá a Candy, ni borrara todo el sufrimiento que seguramente paso.

-tranquilízate William, es muy fácil señalar y acusar, -grito Harry perdiendo la paciencia- mi hija acepta su culpa y esta muy arrepentida, usted también tuvo mucha culpa en lo sucedido al abandonar a la que era su prometida.

-tiene razón en lo que dice, pero todo empezó por las intrigas de su...hija

-se que nunca me perdonaras lo que hice, pero quiero que sepas que Candy te amo hasta el ultimo momento.-dijo la mujer perdida en sus recuerdos-

-eso lo se, y tu como lo sabes - pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-después que te fuiste a la estación, Salí a caminar por las calles pensando en lo que me habías dicho, cuando choque sin querer con Candy era la primera vez que la tenia frente a mi,__estaba tan triste, no te voy a negar que sentí envidia al verla, vestía de manera sencilla que pensé, como una mujer como ella pudo conquistar a un hombre como William Andrew, la envidia y los celos cegaron mi razón que le dije que tu y yo nos amábamos y que sosteníamos una relación desde hacia tiempo.-dijo mientras sollozaba

-no se como pudiste llegar a tanto- dijo aguantándose las ganas de estrangularla.

-te repito fueron los celos y la envidia, - suspiro- creí que ella reaccionaria de manera violenta por lo que le había dicho, yo en su lugar hubiera agarrado a cachetadas a la mujer que tratara de robarme al hombre de mi vida, pero ella era una gran mujer- susurro mientras tomaba aire-

_**-**_tranquilízate hija por favor- dijo Harry al ver alterada a su hija

_**-**_no papa, déjame hablar necesito sacar esto que llevo aquí- señalando su corazón- sabes fuiste muy afortunado al tener a una mujer como Candy, - mirando a William- se fue para que fueras feliz.

-que dices- sorprendido

-le di a entender que te dejara libre, para que fueras feliz a mi lado, sus exactas palabras fueron, **si realmente lo amas hazlo muy feliz, jamás seré un obstáculo entre ustedes,** casi pude sentir su dolor ante esas palabras, no hay día en que no me sienta culpable de su muerte, cuando le dije a Elisa, lo que sentía simplemente se burlo de mi dolor, y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, ese fue el motivo por el que me aleje de ella.

-No sabes el gusto que me da el saber que no soy el único que sufre, solo te voy a pedir, -guardo silencio por unos segundo y continuo- perdón pedir es una palabra muy grande, te voy a exigir que nunca te cruces en mi camino Megan, por que de lo contrario no sabes de lo que seria capaz.

-pero William- grito asustada

-agradece que aun soy un caballero, y que después de desmentir esa ridícula noticia ante los periódicos de que nunca estuvimos comprometidos y que jamás lo estaremos, no dije la clase de mujer que eres, pero aun puedo hacerlo- amenazo

-no te atreverás William- grito Harry sorprendido

-respóndase usted la misma pregunta señor Andretti, como reaccionaria al saber que su hija fue calumniada, y que por causas de esas calumnias halla perdido la vida.- hablo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El amable Harry Andretti no supo que decir, ya que si a su única hija le hubiera pasado algo parecido no hubiera descansado hasta castigar a los culpables. William entendió el silencio del hombre y salio tranquilamente del lugar.

Ahora los Andretti tendrían cuidado de no acercarse a los Andrew, ya que si William Andrew había perdido mucho dinero al deshacer los negocios, los Andretti prácticamente estarían en la ruina cosa que no soportarían.

Quiso buscar a Elisa para ponerla en su lugar, pero la pelirroja fue muy astuta al no volver después de su luna de miel, e irse con su marido a España, donde pasaría mucho tiempo.

Al salir del hospital el matrimonio Vandervit se fue a su casa en Londres y a la vista de la sociedad londinense eran un matrimonio exitoso y feliz. Ambos jóvenes se habían hecho grandes amigos, cuando estaban solos Max le platicaba a la pecosa sobre su infancia y la forma en como conoció y se enamoro de Diana. Por su parte Candy le contaba de su humilde infancia, **su amor por Anthony su dolorosa separación de Terry**, sus enormes deseos de superación y que sin proponérselo se había enamorado del que fuera alguna vez su padre adoptivo. Después del nacimiento de los gemelos, el cuerpo de Candy cambio, sus curvas se acentuaron, su busto había crecido su mirada cambio y sus pecas casi habían desaparecido. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa e inteligente, poco a poco ayudo a su padre y hermano en los negocios. Alex le decía que tenía que empezar a cuidar el negocio familiar ya que ella algún día heredaría la mitad del consorcio. Empezó manejando pequeños contratos, hasta que entendió todo el manejo del negocio a la perfección.

Había pasado casi un año desde su boda, para Max el estar con Candy era tan grato, su presencia le daba una paz desconocida, sin querer en su interior crecía el amor hacia la rubia. Por su parte Candy aprendió a cocinar en especial todo tipo de postres. A Maxwell le encantaba pintar y tomar fotografías, eran sus únicos pasatiempos, y que mejor inspiración que su esposa e hijos, a escondidas pintaba un retrato de Candy, el cual le mostraría cuando estuviera listo.

Por ser una importante familia de Europa Los Vandervit eran invitados a múltiples fiestas, pero no estaban exentos de chismes, a sus espaldas la gente murmuraban que la pareja no se había casado por la iglesia, y que casi nadie conocía a sus hijos. Pero los hombres envidiaban al millonario Vandervit por la belleza y sensualidad de su joven esposa. La cual trabajaba por las mañanas en las empresas Wilson y las tardes y fines de semana se dedicaba por completo a su familia.

Debido a sus múltiples negocios, Max trabajaba hasta tarde en su despacho, algunas veces Candy lo ayudaba con las graficas y revisando las cláusulas de los contratos, varias noches ambos se habían desvelado para tener toda la información a tiempo. Cierta noche Candy se quedo profundamente dormida sobre el sofá, Max estaba por levantarla cuando sin querer se fijo en los labios de la joven en un impulso los acaricio con los dedos los sintió tan suaves y cálidos que sin pensarlo la beso tiernamente, Candy por su parte soñaba que estaba junto a Albert que la besaba con ternura, era tan real el sueño que sintió el calor del rubio en sus labios que tomo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Por su parte Max se sintió confundido al ser correspondido, pero el gusto le duro muy poco ya que la joven hablo dormida.

- te extraño Albert

El pobre Max se quedo en una pieza al escucharla, recobro la cordura y rápidamente salio del lugar

-que hice Dios mío, solo espero que ella no se haya dado cuenta, por que sentí el deseo de besarla.

Minutos después Candy despertaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había tenido un hermoso sueño, Albert la besaba con timidez al principio y con mucha pasión después, -podría jurar que fue real-dijo Candy tocándose los labios- sentí el calor de tus labios sobre los míos. Pero la realidad la hacia recapacitar – es ella quien ahora disfruta de tus besos mi príncipe.- hablo mientras recordaba a Megan. Se levanto rápidamente y subió a su habitación olvidándose por completo de que estaba ayudando a Max con sus reportes.

Por su parte Max analizaba lo sucedido

- me estaré enamorado de Candy- sorprendido se a si mismo- pero es algo muy distinto a lo que sentí por Diana, no se que pensar, -confundido-.

Maxwell estaba confundido, como no tenia aun padre con quien desahogarse y hablarlo con Alex le resultaba incomodo y estaba seguro que le rompería la cara al confesarle lo que había hecho, ya que su "cuñado" defendía a su hermana a capa y espada" de quien fuera, decidió hablar con Eduart Wilson, fue a buscarlo a su casa, sin rodeos le confeso que sin saber por que, había besado a Candy y que posiblemente se estuviera enamorando de ella, el buen Eduart escucho con atención a Max y cuando este termino de hablar, le dijo tranquilamente.

-antes que nada agradezco la confianza que tienes en mi, pero no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles que ocurrieron entre mi hija y tu –hablo Eduart fingiendo molestia, para luego mirar a un muy sorprendido Max con cariño- nada me daría mas gusto que mi hija se enamorara de nuevo, y que mejor que tu Max, que has sido muy generoso con ella -suspiro- pero en el corazón no se manda, y solo Candy tiene la ultima palabras. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que primero aclares tus sentimientos hacia mi hija, y si realmente la quieres lucha por ella, tienes muchas cosas a tu favor.

-como cuales- pregunto incrédulo

- para empezar viven bajo el mismo techo, y aunque solo sea de nombre Candy es tu esposa, casi puedo jurar que comparten muchas cosas en común, una de ellas el mismo dolor de haber perdido el amor- guardo silencio por un momento-Piénsalo hijo.

El joven salio de la casa Wilson preocupado.

Después varios días de mucho pensarlo Max estaba decidido a conquistar a su esposa, ignorando que William sufría por la supuesta muerte de Candy y que todo había sido una trampa. El primer paso que hizo fue establecerse en la villa Vandervit de Escocia, ahí también podía atender sus negocios al igual que Candy lo hacia, no tenia caso quedarse en Londres, así tendría tiempo de sobra para estar cerca de su esposa e hijos, adoraba ver a Candy jugar en el campo con los 3 traviesos niños. Los jóvenes improvisaban días de campo cada vez que podían.

Por su parte a Candy le extrañaba un poco el comportamiento de Max lo notaba diferente unos días muy alegre y otros pensativo como si algo lo atormentara, una tarde mientras toda la familia comían no pudo más y le pregunto.

-te pasa algo Max, tienes algún problema-pregunto sin rodeos

-no, por que tú pregunta- contesto sorprendido- a Candy no se le escapa nada- pensó

-en estos días te noto algo distinto, si pasa algo malo me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de contarme, no quisiera que entre nosotros hubiera secretos, somos amigo no.- sonriéndole tiernamente

- me gustaría saber si eres feliz,- hablo con sentimiento- ¿no estas arrepentida de haberte casado conmigo y vivir a mi lado? -dijo viéndola a los ojos con ternura, mientras tomaba una de sus manos

- gracias a ti mis hijos tienen un padre - dijo con una tímida sonrisa – eres un gran amigo en quien puedo confiar- confeso

-no has respondido a mi pregunta, - la interrumpió- si aun amas a William me gustaría que me lo dijeras, o ya estas resignada a olvidarlo por estar a mi lado- dijo tranquilamente al momento que tomaba un poco de agua para observar a la joven.

-ya lo olvide -mintió- además eres mi esposo y aunque nuestro matrimonio solo sea un trato seria incapaz de faltarte. – Hablo mientras retiraba su mano de Max- por que la pregunta-sorprendida- no me digas que has encontrado a una mujer que te gusta- mirándolo con una sonrisa que Max no supo como responder

-por que lo dices- dijo sorprendido, casi escupiendo el agua que tomaba

-aun recuerdo la promesa que hicimos antes de casarnos, si alguno de los dos encontraba la felicidad, nos separaríamos y tan amigo como siempre- mirándolo sonriente.

-y si fuera así que harías, te molestaría- pregunto esperando que la pecosa se mostrara celosa aunque fuera un poco.

- claro que no,- sonrió- al contrario me daría mucho gusto por ti, eres un buen hombre y mereces ser feliz- hablo sinceramente la joven destrozando las esperanzas de Max

- tú también mereces ser feliz- agrego con tristeza -

-hubo un momento en mi vida que fui realmente feliz- hablo perdida en sus recuerdos.

Por la cara de la rubia Max se pudo dar cuenta de que en su corazón aun amaba a William, pero ahora el lucharía por conquistar su amor.

Max sorprendía a Candy, llevándole regalos, cuando no eran flores, eran chocolates, perfumes, hasta que un día le llevo un valioso collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, cosa que la joven no quiso aceptar.

-no puedo aceptarlo Max, es demasiado, no lo merezco- dijo devolviéndole la joya.

-acéptalo por favor, cuando lo vi me recordaron tus hermosos ojos y decidí comprarlo, la gente murmura que mi esposa la importante señora Catherine Wilson de Vandervit no tiene joyas nuevas e imponentes que lucir, por favor acéptalo.-dijo haciendo la carita del gatito de **Sherk**- también compre algo para los niños- agrego al verla reír

- esta bien acepto tu regalo pero solo por que también le compraste algo a esos 3 traviesos.-dejando de reír

-mira- dijo mostrándoles tres letras diferente- les traje a cada uno, una cadena de oro y un dije con sus iniciales.

A partir de ese día cada uno de los niños portaba una cadena con la inicial de su primer nombre.

Durante la temporada de fiestas en Londres, los Vandervit fueron invitados a todas las fiestas más importantes. Cuando llegaron a una importante recepción que ofrecía la reina, eran el centro de atención de los ahí presentes, la pequeña señora Vandervit se destacaba por sus finos modales, elegancia al vestir y su amplio conocimientos en los negocios, Maxwell por su parte se destacaba entre los caballeros ahí presentes, por ser un joven y exitoso empresario, entregado a su familia y a leguas se notaba que estaba loco por su esposa. Esa noche mientras bailaban Max decidió a hablarle a Candy sobre lo que sentía, ya no podía más.

Tres meses atrás había enviado un telegrama el detective a Charles Taylor para que investigara quien o quienes habían mandado los anónimos a Candy y la nota que recibiera el día en que William los había sorprendido en su casa. El detective solicito toda la información disponible para empezar su investigación, como Max no quería que Candy se enterara antes de tiempo y sabia muy bien que su amiga Doroty estaba al tanto de todo, le envió un telegrama urgente a la mansión Wilson de Chicago donde sabia que lo recibiría rápidamente ya que la joven ahora era el ama de llaves, sin que George el esposo de Doroty y mano derecha de William Andrew se enterara, Doroty se sorprendió por el encargo de Max, pero hizo lo que el ahora esposo de su amiga le pidió, hizo llegar a Charles varias fotografías y anónimos, que inteligentemente había guardado.

Al terminar su investigación Taylor le hizo llegar a Maxwell toda la información de lo que había sucedido, ya que hablo personalmente con Elizabeth mujer que fuera secretaria de William Andrew, la mujer estaba desesperada por no tener trabajo ya que **"alguien"** esparció el rumor de que no era una secretaria confiable y quien la contratara se arrepentiría. Al verla en tan penosa situación Charles le ofreció dinero a cambio de que le dijera la verdad sobre lo sucedido.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Maxwell al saber que Elisa Legan sobrina de William y Megan Andretti socia del rubio habían planeado todo. El corazón de Max se lleno de odio hacia esas dos arpías

La música termino y Max estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que eran la ultima pareja en la pista. Mientras los periodistas tomaban fotografías de la pareja.

-Max te pasa algo- hablo Candy- la música termino vamos a sentarnos por un momento si, estoy cansada.

-perdón me distraje- se disculpo mientras la tomaba del brazo y salían de la pista-

Mientras caminaban Max decidió que era la hora de hablar con la verdad.

- te gustaría ir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco

-claro, aquí dentro hace mucho calor- dijo sonriente la joven mientras se abanicaba con la mano

Ambos fueron al jardín, se sentaron en una banca, la pecosa notaba muy nervioso a Max.

- a mi no me engañas Maxwell algo grave te ocurre y no quieres decírmelo- lo enfrento la joven- no se pero aunque lo niegues presiento que estas así por una mujer,

-tienes razón-suspiro para darse valor- tiene que ver con una mujer.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, dime lo que te agobia.- Mirándolo con ternura

-esta bien lo diré, pero prométeme que no me interrumpirás mientras hablo- suplico mientras se ponía de pie.

-lo prometo- sorprendida al verlo por primera vez tan serio.

-no se como paso, -suspiro- pero desde hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta que siento algo especial por ti,- confeso al fin- tal vez el estar tanto tiempo juntos contribuyo a que este sentimiento creciera,-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras ponía una rodilla en el piso para estar a la misma altura de la rubia- al principio te vi como la hermana que nunca tuve y te consta, luche en vano contra este sentimiento, - mientras se tocaba el corazón- ya que cuando te propuse matrimonio te dije que era solo por el bienestar de nuestros hijos y que jamás pasaría algo mas entre nosotros.- suspiro de nuevo- Pero todo ha cambiado, y de ante mano te pido perdón por que falte a mi palabra.- hablo con el corazón en la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

Candy escucho cada palabra dicha por Max, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora entendía el cambio de su amigo. Se quedo sin habla, nunca se imagino una confesión de esa naturaleza

-pero que estas diciendo- dijo sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se levantaba de la banca del jardín.-lo que me dices no puede ser cierto, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado a Diana tan pronto.

- No le he olvidado, siempre estará en mi corazón pero merezco ser feliz no crees, se que te lastimo con mis palabras,-la interrumpió- pero tenia que decírtelo o de lo contrario explotaría, -al verla tan seria se asusto- no dices nada, que piensas

-la verdad no se que decirte, nunca imagine que tu…-dijo lentamente la joven

-no digas nada ahora,-la interrumpió imaginado lo que la joven pensaba- se que mis palabras te han incomodado-mirando a la joven que estaba con la mirada perdida- puedes hacer lo que desees, irte a casa de tus padres, si así lo prefieres, lo ultimo que deseo es que mi presencia te incomode, pero me gustaría que pensaras en lo que te he dicho, y si es posible me dieras una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, - susurro- piénsalo un poco por favor

-Max yo- hablo lentamente la joven,

-pero antes quisiera decirte una verdad que acabo de descubrir y que nos concierne a los dos y que puede afectar nuestras vidas, después de escucharme puedes pensar en que hacer y respetare tu decisión sea cual sea. - hablo dispuesto a contarle lo que había descubierto.

-no quiero saber más- sorprendida interrumpiéndolo- quiero irme a casa.

-pero es importante- insistió incrédulo a lo que escuchaba

-por favor, quiero irme a casa.- suplico

- esta bien.

De regreso a su casa, ambos jóvenes estaban de lo más callados, ella metida en sus pensamientos, ahora le daba pena ver a Max a la cara, y más aun sabiendo que no podía corresponderle. El por su parte estaba de los más desconcertado, en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez la rubia le correspondería, pero su silencio era un veneno que lo mataba lentamente. Al llegar ambos jóvenes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por la mañana muy temprano Max salio de viaje, a lo que Candy decidió visitar a su madre y contarle lo sucedido.

-y que piensas hacer hija,

-no lo se mama,- suspiro- quiero a Max pero solo como un amigo, me duele no poder corresponderle, es un gran hombre de bellos sentimientos que merece ser feliz, pero aun amo a Albert con todo mi ser,-dijo tristemente la joven.- en todo este tiempo no hay ni un solo día que no piense en el.

-la verdad no se que decirte hija, solo tu puedes tomar una decisión.-preocupada

- tengo que pensar muy bien lo que haré, por el bien de mi hijos, ellos están acostumbrado a Max que no seria justo si los alejo de el.

-cuando aprenderás a pensar en ti hija, se egoísta por una vez en tu vida, piensa solo en tu felicidad-Dijo Sandy molesta. Busca a William y cuéntale la verdad.

-pero mama-sorprendida – aunque quisiera buscar a Albert no puedo dejar a Max, soy su esposa acaso ya lo olvidaste

-claro que no lo he olvidado, pero su matrimonio es solo de nombre de hija, ustedes solo han vivido como hermanos

-sea como sea mama, ante la ley soy la señora Vandervit, y dudo que Albert quiera saber de mi, además en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de el, seguramente es feliz con Megan- triste.

-eso ni tu ni yo lo sabemos hija, investiga no te quedes con la duda, no me gustaría que mas adelante te lamentes,- tomando su barbilla- recuerda que los hubiera no existen, es mejor haberlo intentado y perdido a nunca haberlo intentarlo.

La pecosa se quedo pensando en lo dicho por su madre, toda la noche recordó a William, en año y medio no sabia nada de el, si estaba comprometido o casado. La duda la atormentaba y al día siguiente pidió a uno de los trabajadores de las empresas Wilson investigar sobre el excéntrico William Albert Andrew. El hombre tardo 5 días en darle la información solicitada y de paso **errónea**. Según el informe el empresario aun era soltero pero dentro de poco anunciaría su compromiso con la hija de uno de sus socios mas cercanos, la noticia termino con las ilusiones de Candy, había perdido a Albert para siempre que caso tenia volver.

La rubia estaba tan triste que se le olvido preguntar el nombre de la prometida de señor Andrew, luego pensó que era Megan, pero por que esperaron tanto tiempo para anunciar su compromiso, -se preguntaba a si misma- tal vez se casaron en secreto tal y como el lo hizo conmigo.-se atormentaba-

Además no tenia nada que reprocharle todos las creían muerta, era lógico pensar que el rubio continuara con su vida. Era lo mismo que Maxwell estaba haciendo, Diana había muerto 2 años atrás, aunque ella había sido testigo del gran amor que ambos se habían profesado Max aun era un hombre joven con una gran capacidad de amar.

Al volver Max de su viaje, Candy había tomado una decisión. Ambos necesitaban hablar después de dormir a los 3 traviesos niños se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hablar en privado.

-cual es tu decisión –dijo Max yendo directamente al grano.

Después de un momento de silencio, que para Max resultó siglos la rubia respondió.

-acepto darte la oportunidad que me pides- dijo lentamente con una tímida sonrisa

-de verdad-grito de felicidad- no te arrepentirás-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y daba vueltas por toda la biblioteca, al dejarla de nuevo en el suelo la joven hablo.

-solo te voy a pedir que tengas paciencia-dijo tímidamente- será un cambio muy grande para mi, el no tratarte como hasta ahora te he tratado.

-tendré toda la paciencia del mundo-dijo feliz – se que no me quieres, pero con mi amor lograre que llegues amarme.- hablo lleno de esperanzas, mientras besaba sus manos.

Los días pasaron lentamente Maxwell lucia feliz, era el típico novio enamorado, hacia todo lo posible por agradar a Candy, salían a cenar a los mejores restaurantes, la colmaba de mimos y atenciones, lo mismo ocurría con los niños todos era una familia feliz. Para Candy el estar con Max era agradable, pero no sentía las mariposas en el estomago, ni el brincar de su corazón, lo que pasaba cuando pensaba en Albert. Pero no podía negar que su **"esposo"** era un hombre muy atractivo y estaba totalmente entregado totalmente a los niños.

Una noche después de revisar todos los documentos de un importante negocio, Max y Candy subían a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando de pronto Max tomo la mano de la joven y deposito un tierno y casto beso en la palma, la pecosa se sonrojo ante el tierno gesto, pero Max, jalo su mano atrayéndola hacia si dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Candy no reacciono estaba tan sorprendida que no dijo nada solo se quedo quieta frente a la puerta de su alcoba, apenado por su atrevimiento Max solo le deseo las buenas noches y entro en su habitación. Su corazón brincaba de emoción al menos por un segundo Candy había correspondido a su beso. Por su parte la rubia se sentía culpable, su interior le gritaba que estaba traicionando a Albert. Pero no había vuelta de hoja, le había prometido una oportunidad a Max y pondría todo de su parte para que la relación funcionara.

Tres días pasaron desde aquel beso, Candy se sentía emocionada y confundida, esa noche el matrimonio Vandervit asistía al estreno de la obra teatral Otelo de la compañía Stranford, obra que había sido muy exitosa en América meses atrás, pero debido a problemas personales del actor principal, la obra había suspendido su estreno en el viejo continente, ahora por fin después de mucho esperar esa noche los londinenses verían actuar a la máxima estrella del teatro Terrence Granchester. El teatro estaba lleno, las más importantes familias del país estaban presentes, los Wilson y los Vandervit ocupaban el palco principal, esa noche Candy lucia particularmente hermosa y radiante, Max la llevaba orgulloso de su brazo, para la rubia el ver a Terry la emocionaba, después de tanto tiempo.

Detrás del telón una muy emocionada Karen veía a al publico mientras le comentaba a su compañero de tablas.

-estoy tan nerviosa-dijo Karen- solo la crema y nata de la sociedad de Londres esta presente.

-siempre es lo mismo-dijo con indiferencia el actor- solo vienen a criticar quien asiste y quien no

-no debes de hablar así Terry, esa gente a la que atacas es la que mas te admira-dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el publico, de pronto la joven palideció- creerás que estoy loca, pero aquella que esta en el palco de honor es idéntica a Candy.

Al escuchar ese nombre el joven perdió su frialdad y se acerco a Karen para ver a través del telón. Al mirar hacia el palco principal Terry palideció, sus ojos no lo engañaban ahí a pocos metros de distancia estaba una joven muy parecida a su aun amada pecosa, pero sus movimientos eran mas finos, su mirada mas altiva, toda una mujer de sociedad, de pronto vio a un hombre junto a ella, dándole un beso en la frente mientras se retiraba del palco. En un impulso el actor le ordeno a uno de los empleados de la compañía que investigara quienes eran las personas que ocupaban palco de honor.

A los pocos minutos el empleado volvió, Terry lo llevo a su camerino, para escucharlo con atención. El joven le informo, que la familia del palco principal eran los Vandervit y los Wilson.

-y quienes son esas personas-dijo irritado el actor.

- la joven rubia es Catherine Wilson, esposa de Maxwell Vandervit, las otras personas son los Wilson, los padres y el hermano de la joven- dijo asustado el empleado.- es todo lo que pude averiguar señor.

-gracias por la información- dijo tristemente Terry- puedes retirarte.

-no es mi pecosa, -dijo al estar solo- pero se parecen tanto. Mi corazón no acepta que hayas muerto. Dijo perdido en sus recuerdos.

La actuación de Terry fue más que perfecta, al terminar el primer acto los ahí presentes comentaban la excelente actuación del actor, los Vandervit platicaban con unos amigos, cuando Max noto que Candy estaba de lo mas sonriente y emocionada, los celos lo invadieron ya que sabia lo que Terry significo para la joven.

-veo que estas feliz de ver nuevamente a tu amigo el actor-dijo serio recalcando las tres ultimas palabras.

-para serte sincera me siento muy orgullosa de Terry, es un gran actor del chico que conocí ya no queda nada, ahora es un hombre hecho y derecho.-dijo la rubia sonriente.- me acompañarías a su camerino a saludarlo después de la función,

-claro que te acompaño-dijo Max.- solo espero que no crea que ve un fantasma, sin mas no recuerdo en América creen que estas muerta.

-lo se, pero le contaremos la verdad, Terry entenderá ya lo veras- aseguro.

Pero tal encuentro no se llevo a cabo, ya que el actor tenia la costumbre de no recibir a nadie en su camerino después de la función. Para la rubia fue una decepción, el no saludar personalmente a su amigo, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de verlo convertido en una gran estrella.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y Candy se fue haciendo a la idea de que su destino era permanecer junto a Max aunque no lo amara.

Pero la vida tenia otros planes para con ella y su futuro.

Después de meses intentarlo, Maxwell llego a la conclusión de que Candy jamás lo amaría de la forma como amaba a William, desolado decidió darle su liberta para que al fin fuera realmente feliz, con el hombre que amaba, sabia donde encontrarlo puesto que había mandado a investigar su paradero y sabía que William sufría al creerla muerta. Por dentro Maxwell estaba destrozado amaba a los gemelos como si fueran sus hijos, pero era su deber darle la libertad a Candy para que los niños crecieran con su verdadero padre ahora que aun eran pequeños.

Debido a sus apretadas agendas de negocios Candy y Maxwell tendrían que asistir a varios eventos sociales impostergables, después viajarían al nuevo continente para hablar con William.

Eran mas de las once de la noche llovía a cantaros, el matrimonio Vandervit estaba de camino a su casa, después de asistir aun baile de caridad, en la mañana se habían puesto de acuerdo en volver a América para contarle la verdad a Albert sobre lo que paso la noche en que ambos habían caído en una trampa, sin imaginar que el rubio estaba al tanto de todo, menos que la joven estaba viva y se había casado de nuevo. Conversaban la forma de explicarle a William que todo su matrimonio había sido solo una farsa, Candy no dejaba de sonreír, al fin volvería a ver a su amado príncipe después de tanto tiempo, ya que habían comprobado que aun permanecía soltero.

-no te había visto sonreír así-dijo Maxwell ocultando su dolor

-la verdad estoy feliz, cuando viajaremos a América-pregunto emocionada la joven.

-el barco sale en unas semanas, desembarcaremos en New York, he mandado a modificar nuestra casa y todo esta listo para recibirnos.-dijo tristemente el joven sin dejar de mirar al frente

- perdóname- hablo Candy al escuchar el tono triste de Maxwell- se lo mucho que te duele el tener que separarte de los niños, pero cuando las cosas se arreglen podrás verlos cuando quieras. En cuanto a Freddy te suplico que no lo apartes de mi lado por favor.-suplico

Candy yo-dijo Maxwell apretando fuertemente el volante del auto- yo quisiera decirte que si a pesar de saber la verdad William decide no volver a tu lado, yo…

- Max eres un hombre con muchas cualidades,-lo interrumpió- juro que intente amarte pero…

-no me respondas ahora, -la interrumpió- primero tenemos que hablar con William.-sonrió

- no quisiera que te hicieras falsa ilusiones, si Albert decide no volver a mi lado de todas formas nos divorciaremos.

-pero por que,-grito sorprendido- podemos seguir como hasta ahora, me conformo solo con tenerte cerca, te juro que nunca volveré a decirte lo que siento pero por favor no…

-Max te aprecio mucho,-lo interrumpió- pero si seguimos viviendo como hasta ahora, en el futuro llegaras a odiarme

-claro que no

- ES lo mejor para los dos, nos separamos y tan amigos como siempre- dijo la joven mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar hacia el frete- cuidado Max. -grito Candy con terror al ver que un árbol caía sobre el camino-

Maxwell intento maniobrar el auto, pero los frenos no respondieron ya que el piso estaba mojado cayendo en un barranco, al impactarse el automóvil la rubia se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente y lastimando su cuerpo quedando inconsciente, Máx. Se llevo la peor parte al salir volando por el parabrisas, perdiendo mucha sangre, pero aun así logro levantarse y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ayudo a Candy a salir alejándola del peligro.

A causa de las heridas y la gran perdida de sangre Máx. Fallecía 2 días después del accidente. Su esposo, el hombre que había sido su amigo, su paño de lagrimas durante muchos meses, aunque nunca consumaron su matrimonio Candy quería mucho a Máx. Y mas aun por que nunca mostró diferencia entre los niños, a los 3 el amo por igual.

A pesar de sus graves heridas y golpes, nada ni nadie le impidió a Candy estar al lado de su esposo en sus últimos momentos, sentía la necesidad de acompañarlo para así compensar en algo lo mucho que el hizo por ella.

Para Candy ese era otro duro golpe que la vida le daba, otra persona importante y querida moría dejándola desolada. Ahora de nuevo estaba sola, pero con la gran responsabilidad de educar a 3 pequeños. Todos sus planes de volver se fueron a la basura.

Durante el sepelio de Maxwell Vandervit, su ahora viuda lucia seria y ausente, las pocas personas ahí presentes casi podían palpar el sufrimiento de la joven a la cual no le importaba las miradas de lastima que sentía sobre su espalda, lloro ante el féretro como nunca lo había hecho, sentía la necesidad de darle el último Adiós al hombre que se había sacrificado por ella, ya que se sentía culpable. Fue Alex quien delicadamente la tomo por lo brazos y la consoló, ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar. Su familia y Jackson el tío de Maxwell le brindaron todo el apoyo en ese terrible momento.

Regresaban del sepelio cuando, la joven se desmayo frente a todos. Rápidamente llamaron al doctor el cual pasó mucho tiempo con la Joven y al salir el semblante del hombre no era bueno.

-que es lo que tiene mi hija- dijo angustiado Eduart

-su hija esta mal- dijo el doctor seriamente- quisiera saber por que después del accidente su hija no recibió atención médica,

- ella no quiso separarse de su esposo- dijo Sandy- no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de alejarse de su lado, a duras penas logre que se diera un baño para limpiarse las heridas.

-la señora Vandervit tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual ha tenido graves consecuencias

-que quiere decir con eso doctor- dijo Alex sorprendido

- la señora perdió la memoria

-no es posible- grito Jackson- esta mañana estaba perfectamente bien

-la muerte de su esposo fue un golpe muy duro, es un milagro que no se haya vuelto loca, a causa del dolor su mente bloqueo todo sus recuerdos.

- y que podemos hacer- dijo Eduart asustado

-en las afueras de la ciudad hay un hospital alejado del bullicio, internen ahí a su hija por un tiempo, estar alejada de todo le hará bien.

-cuanto tiempo estará sin recordar- dijo Alex

-no lo se, puede ser días, meses incluso años, su hija es joven señor Wilson, con amor y cuidados se recuperara pronto y volverá hacer la misma de antes.

Y así lo hicieron, la rubia estuvo 2 meses en el hospital, poco a poco algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, reconoció a sus padres y hermano, sus 3 hijos, y recordó parte de su vida junto a Maxwell, pero ignoraba totalmente su pasado, su familia estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad sobre sus orígenes, pero el doctor recomendó no hacerlo ya que podría confundirla aun mas, alegando que sabia lo suficiente, y que poco a poco sus recuerdos volverían a su mente.

Pasaron los días, los cuales se volvieron meses. Jackson Vandervit apoyo a Candy en todo ya que ella y sus hijos, eran la única familia que le quedaba, la pecosa poco a poco se fue haciendo cargo de los negocios de los Vandervit ya que ella y los niños fueron los únicos herederos, tanto su padre Eduart Wilson como Jackson Vandervit habían sido excelentes maestros, ya que la mujer era un tigre para las finanzas. Los hombres de negocios se sorprendían ante la inteligencia de aquella mujer, que a pesar de ser tan joven no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y no dejaba pasar una oportunidad por pequeña que fuera, y a la que en silencio nombraban la dama de hielo, puesto que después de la muerte de su esposo nadie la había visto sonreír nuevamente, además era muy fría y distante con los demás.

La guerra había terminado el año anterior, y debido a los múltiples negocios Candy pasaba varios meses en Francia siempre en compañía de sus hijos y su madre, su francés era perfecto al igual que su italiano, París poco a poco se fue haciendo muy glamoroso y con ello la moda comenzó a cambiar.

La señora Vandervit manejaba perfectamente los negocios sin descuidar a su familia, hasta que algo se topo una piedra en su camino, uno de los empleados de su padre le informo que para cerrar una jugosa inversión tenía que asociarse con el imperio Andrew ya que estos conocían muy bien el mercado americano. El secretario le informo que tendrían que hacer un viaje a los Estados Unidos para poder cerrar el trato.

**-** Y usted no puede ir y cerrar la transacción Sr. Newman.- pregunto Candy mirando a su empleado fríamente

**-** Me es imposible Sra. Vandervit, solo los socios mayoritarios como usted puede cerrar este tipo de contratos.- dijo tímidamente Newman

- Entiendo entonces viajare a Estados Unidos, de paso supervisare los negocios que tenemos en ese país. Dijo con autoridad- prepare todo Newman mi familia y yo nos iremos a América.

Toda la familia arreglo todo para volver a los Estados unidos. Candy estaba muy nerviosa durante el viaje sin saber por que, lo único que la mantenía ocupada era el entretener a sus 3 pequeños hijos los cuáles tenían 3 años. Los niños estaban felices ya que era la primera vez que salían de viaje y más aun cuando su madre les dijo que se encontrarían de nuevo con su **tío Jack **como ellos le decían de cariño.

Al llegar el barco a Nueva York, dos coches esperaban por la joven Sra. Vandervit y toda su familia.

Desde una distancia prudente Albert que había ido al puerto a despedir a un importante socio, le pareció ver a una joven idéntica a Candy, pero alejo esos pensamientos de su mente.

-me estaré volviendo loco- pensó- han pasado ya 3 años desde que te perdí y aun me parece verte en los lugares menos inesperados.

De alguna forma el niño que cargaba la joven llamo poderosamente su atención, lo único que vio del niño fueron sus rubios cabellos. La chica se coloco frente a un auto de lujo, desde una prudente distancia Albert reconoció al tío de Maxwell el cual abrazaba a la joven, no pudo ver bien a la dama por que estaba de espaldas, vestida de forma elegante y a la vez atrevida, un sobrero negro con velo de tul cubría parte de su rostro y cabello, además Sean Alexander Wilson estaba tras ella como protegiéndola de algo o alguien. Curioso Se abrió paso entre la gente para observar mejor a Wilson y a la misteriosa mujer, pero solo escucho el grito de un niño llamarlos a los 2.

**-**. Mami, papi vamos tengo ganas de conocer la casa. Dijo Freddy emocionado

- Ya vamos hijo.-escucho decir a la mujer

- No cambias, impaciente como siempre- dijo Alex mientras acariciaba al niño y ayudaba a la joven a subir al auto.

Todos subieron al automóvil el cual se alejo rápidamente.

Albert se quedo inmóvil y pensativo al escuchar la voz de la mujer, habría jurado que era la voz de Candy, pero lo que le helo la sangre fue cuando aquel niño de unos 3 años llamo mama a la joven.

-debo estar alucinando, dentro de unos meses seria tu cumpleaños numero 22, será por eso que te recuerdo mas- pensaba el joven Andrew.- esa joven tal vez es la esposa de Wilson.

Rápidamente se alejo de lugar desconcertado, al llegar a su casa, ordeno que le prepararan un caballo. Cuando estuvo listo se subió al animal cabalgo un poco por la enorme propiedad. Desde la muerte de su esposa era lo único que le proporcionaba un poco paz.

Elroy Andrew había visto llegar a su sobrino, y como otras veces lo vio cabalgar, pero eso ya no la sorprendía, aunque William había cambiado mucho ante los demás era muy estricto, duro e inflexible, para ella aun seguía siendo el mismo hombre justo, sabio y noble que había aprendido de sus errores, aun recordaba lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hacia ya mas de 2 años.

**Flash Back**

-no te atreverías hacerlo William- lo cuestiono Elroy

-es lo menos que se merece esa arpía de Megan – hablo con rabia

-pero ponerla en evidencia ante los periódicos es demasiado destruiría el prestigió de su familia

- y yo tía, por culpa de esa mujer y de Elisa estoy destruido.- grito furioso

-entiendo lo que sientes hijo, y es comprensible que quieras desahogarte pero hay otros métodos y ante todo eres un caballero, y no cualquier caballero, eres un Andrew

-hay días en los cuales prefiero no serlo

-se que Megan no merece ninguna consideración de tu parte hijo, pero yo si- tristemente

-no la entiendo tía, usted también sufre por la muerte de mi princesa,

-hijo, sabes que estoy enferma del corazón y cualquier emoción fuerte puede costarme la vida, es por eso que te suplico no hagas nada en contra de esa mujer, rompe los negocios que tenemos con ellos si gustas, habla con la prensa de que nunca estuvieron comprometidos, pero de una forma educada y sutil ya no quiero mas escándalos, por favor- suplico- y aunque me duela decirlo hagas, lo que hagas no le devolverá la vida a mi adorada Candy

-esta bien tía, lo haré pero solo por usted, en cuanto a Elisa ni usted ni nadie me impedirá castigarla como se merece. Cuando vuelve de viaje- pregunto molesto

-no lo se hijo, Sara no me ha dicho nada, pero se que la previno para que no volviera al enterarse de que la buscabas para reclamarle. Pero conociéndola no la veremos por un tiempo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Mientras tanto Albert miraba absorto el relicario donde estaba el retrato de la que alguna vez fuera su esposa y los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

**Flash Back**

-toma- dijo Elroy llorosa mientras le daba un sobre

-que es tía- confundido tomaba el sobre.

-antes de partir Candy me envió esta carta con George, pero me la entrego al día siguiente de que Candy se fuera, cuando llego esa tarde estaba descansado en mi habitación y no quiso molestarme, tal vez por eso no pudimos encontrarla perdimos un tiempo valioso,-suspiro al recordar- me gustaría que la leyeras, así sabrás cuanto te amo, te dejo a solas para leas con tranquilidad

El joven abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Sra. Elroy Andrew

Se que una carta no es medio para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, pero no encontré otra forma de hacerlo. No resistiría volver a esa casa que me trae bellos y tristes recuerdos. Mirarla a los ojos seria duro para mí.

He tomado la decisión de irme esta tarde como enfermera voluntaria, se que le sorprenderá la noticia pero lo hago para que su sobrino sea realmente feliz con una mujer de verdad y no una niña tonta y llorona como yo, es ahora cuando entiendo el por que me decía pequeña, nunca estuve a su altura, fui una tonta al poner mis ojos muy alto, y enamorarme de un hombre como William Andrew.

Quiero que sepa que fui a buscarlo a su oficina, y grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que se había marchado, al llegar a la estación corrí como loca por el lugar gritando su nombre pero fue inútil el tren se había marchado y con el mi corazón. Derrotada camine sin rumbo cuando me encontré con Megan la cual estaba radiante y feliz por que al fin Albert estaría con ella, ya que mi mal entendido con Max fue el pretexto para que el se deshiciera de mi.

Solo quiero que sepa que la quiero como a una madre, es por eso que no tengo el valor de mirarla a la cara y decirle todo lo que siento de frente, pero donde quiera que este estaré pidiendo a Dios por usted para que recupere pronto su salud, por favor cuide mucho a Annie y Archie se que sufrirán al saber donde estoy, pero dígales que no se preocupen ya que estoy siguiendo el camino que escogí para vivir, soy una enfermera y como tal debo de servir a mi país.

De ante mano le pido perdón por todo el dolor que por mi culpa a pasado, ya que mi presencia siempre atrajo las desgracias a su familia, varias veces pensé que solo eran coincidencias, pero Albert me hizo recapacitar y ver la verdad, tal vez si no hubiera entrado en sus vidas Anthony y Steve aun seguirían vivos y junto a usted. Perdóneme nunca fue mi intención causarle tanto daño a su familia.

A su sobrino lo admire como Albert el vagabundo que siempre estaba ahí cuando mas lo necesitaba brindándome su apoyo de forma incondicional, lo respete como el sabio y generoso abuelo William, pero ame a William Albert Andrew el hombre a quien entregue mi alma y corazón. Y si mi vida terminara mañana quiero que sepa que moriré feliz, al saber que conocí lo que es el verdadero amor, aunque solo haya sido una triste ilusión, ahora estoy totalmente convencida que el amor y la felicidad no se hizo para mí.

Gracias por todo señora Elroy, y quiero confesarle que a pesar de esos hermosos vestidos y joyas que hacían parecerme una dama, en el fondo era la misma revoltosa inquieta y trapa árboles que creyó haber educado lo siento, por favor siga las indicaciones del medico para que recupere pronto su salud, solo espero que mi partida sea el comienzo de la felicidad para su familia.

Y si el destino decide ponernos de frente nuevamente seré una mujer totalmente diferente a la que conoció.

Adiós mi querida Tía abuela Elroy.

Atte. Candy White

Fin de Flash Back.

El recodar aquellas tristes palabras el corazón de William se lamentaba. Recostado sobre el suave pasto hablaba mirando hacia el hermoso cielo.

-realmente te ame mi princesa, todo el amor que te demostré fue real y no una ilusión como erróneamente creíste. Si tan solo Dios me diera una nueva oportunidad de estar a tu lado, te demostraría todo mi amor, y no cometería los mismos errores.

De repente una suave brisa con un rico olor a rosas inundo el lugar, sorprendiendo al joven.

Albert no los sabia pero su deseo había sido concedido.

Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración nenas hermosas. Como siempre a la espera de sus críticas ya sean buenas o malas las acepto con gusto.

Les adelanto un poco, en el próximo capitulo los rubios se verán nuevamente después de 3 largos años.

18


	13. LA DAMA DE HIELO

Se que me odian por la tardanza, pero estuve muy enferma y no podía levantarme de la cama, apenas me estoy recuperando y para colmo mi hermoso estado de Tabasco esta sufriendo por las torrenciales lluvias que están azotando el país.

Me siento mal por ustedes mis fieles lectoras se que esperan con ansias el reencuentro de mis dos rubios favoritos, espero no decepcionarlas con lo que sigue, pero mi inspiración e imaginación no esta al 100%.

**Anahis**. Gracias por preocuparte por mi historia, el siguiente capitulo lo escribí pensando en tu preocupación, asi que te lo dedico con mucho cariño.

**Ceshire**.mil gracias por tu palabras

**ladyGv.** Amiga Vero mil perdones por la tardanza, estoy empezando a leer tu nuevo fic y me encanta. En cuanto a la plática de Candy y Max se sabrá muchas cosas pero eso es mas adelante.

**Calemoon.** Espero y te guste este capitulo y espero tus comentarios.

Pido disculpas a todas ustedes si no respondo a cada una como es debido pero aun me siento un poco mal. **Y para aquellas chicas que desean entablar una amistad conmigo les dejo mi correo personal y con gusto les responderé**.

**LA DAMA DE HIELO**

Maxwell Vandervit tenia entre sus propiedades una hermosa mansión muy cerca del centro de la cuidad de Nueva York, la cual paso a ser de su ahora viuda, la cual había acondicionado para su familia, imaginando que alguna vez los 5 irían a esa gran ciudad.

Al entrar a su nueva casa Candy se maravillo de la hermosa decoración, en el salón principal cerca de la chimenea se encontraba un hermoso cuadro de ella que Max termino poco antes de morir, sentada en un elegante sillón con un hermoso vestido verde oscuro que ceñía su cintura, y hacia resaltar el brillo de sus ojos. Sobre la chimenea se encontraba varias fotografías de Maxwell y Candy. Sin faltar las pequeñas fotos de los niños cuando eran mas pequeños

En otro salón mas intimo al que solo tenia acceso la familia, se encontraba otro cuadro de la señora Vandervit junto a ella estaban Maxwell su esposo, entre los dos sostenían a sus 3 hijos, el cuadro había sido traído desde Londres por ordenes de Jackson 6 meses atrás. A raíz de la muerte de su sobrino el buen hombre había mandado hacer el retrato de la pareja junto con sus hijos, como un recordatorio para que los niños no olvidaran quien había sido su padre. Jackson vivía con su sobrina política y los niños, pero solo era por cortas temporadas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo viajaba debido a los múltiples negocios de la familia.

Pasaron varios días desde su llegada, Candy se puso al corriente con los quehaceres de la casa, y como siempre Lili la nana se ocupaba de los traviesos niños Vandervit, como la propiedad tenía un inmenso jardín, los chicos se entretenían jugando en el.

Los Wilson Vivian cerca de la casa de Candy, como se había vuelto costumbre mientras estaban en Londres, Alex desayunaba con su hermana y sobrinos, pero ese día en especial el pequeño Tony que se había quedado con su madre mientras sus hermanos estaban jugando en el jardín se empeño en que su tío que lo llevara a conocer el lugar donde trabajaba.-

- Encantado, pero no se si tu madre lo permita.- Dijo cauteloso el hombre mirando a su hermana

-. No lo se,- hablo sorprendida la pecosa- Tony es un niño muy inquieto, no quiero que cause problemas.

-. Prometo portarme bien mama.- suplico el niño

-y por que deseas acompañarme al trabajo-pregunto curioso Alex

-quiero ser un gran empresario como tu y mi papa - grito inocente Tony

-. Entonces ve con tu tío, y no te separes de el.- agrego Candy al ver el entusiasmo del niño

-. Si mami.-grito el niño emocionado

-no te preocupes por Tony hermana, lo traeré de regreso a la hora de la comida.- hablo sorprendido Alex,- no tenia duda el niño seria un gran empresario como su verdadero padre.

Alex y el pequeño Tony llegaron a las oficinas de imperio Wilson.

Los empleados se sorprendieron al ver llegar a su jefe cargando a un pequeño niño rubio.

La secretaria de Alex, estaba sin habla ya que supuestamente su jefe era uno de los solteros mas cotizados del país.

-. Buenos días educadamente mientras dejaba al niño en el piso

**-.** Buenos días señor Wilson.-tartamudeo la joven sin dejar de mirar al niño.

- Tenemos algún pendiente para hoy.-pregunto casual sin percatarse del asombro de la joven.

-. Si señor,-recuperando la compostura- lo esta esperando el representante de los Andrew, el Sr. George Johnson.

El joven Wilson palideció al ver al buen George sentado a su espalda, ya que cuando entro a la recepción no lo había visto. Y más aun cuando tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño Tony.

George miraba al niño el cual le recordaba al William cuando tenía la misma edad.

-por favor pase a mi oficina Sr. Johnson.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano ocultando su nerviosismo.

Dentro de la oficina el pequeño niño curioseaba con los libros que estaba en un mueble cercano.

**-** A que debo el honor de su visita, para serle sincero no lo esperaba- hablo Alex primero

**-**. Recibí un telegrama del Sr. Newman, donde me informa de una importante inversión de bienes raíces que beneficiaran a nuestras empresas,

-. No se a que **"inversión"** se refiere.-sorprendido

- es sobre la construcción de un hotel con todas las comodidades cerca de la playa en Florida, la verdad es una propuesta muy interesante.-dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al niño.

**-** Ya veo, pero de eso se esta encargando mi hermana, déjeme examinar la propuesta y tendré una respuesta en 2 semanas.-serio-

**-.** Pero es mucho tiempo, si queremos ser los primeros inversionistas debemos firmar cuanto antes el contrato. De lo contrario perderíamos mucho dinero.- hablo preocupado

-. Tiene razón le pediré a mi hermana Catherine que hable mañana con usted.

-lo siento pero de eso se hará cargo el señor William Andrew, mañana parto para Chicago, pero le programare una cita para mañana, le parece bien a las diez.

-perfecto, - dijo con una extraña sonrisa que George no supo interpretar.

En esos momentos la señora Vandervit recibía un extraño sobre con una invitación.

**- **He sido invitada al baile de mascaras que organiza el gobernador de Nueva York para celebrar el inicio de primavera.-dijo la joven al terminar de leer

- valla honor hija,-dijo sorprendida Sandy que esta cerca de ella- seguramente estará lo mejor de la sociedad del país, asistirás verdad-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- No lo se mama, no quisiera dejar solos a los niños apenas se están adaptando a esta casa. Además no tengo ganas de asistir a otra ostentosa y vacía fiesta

**-**. No te preocupes por los niños hija, los cuidare sabes que adoro estar con mis 3 caballeritos, además seria una descortesía no asistir, como mujer de negocios, sabes perfectamente que debes de cumplir con ciertas obligaciones.

**-** Tienes razón mama. Según mi secretaria el Gobernador llevo la invitación en persona, pero desgraciadamente había salido desde temprano con papa, según le dio entender a Carrie, tiene mucha curiosidad por conocerme.

-Entonces acepta ir

-si, pero no se que ponerme, no tengo un vestido apropiado para la ocasión.

- no te preocupes por eso, en la tarde iremos de compras.- dijo sonriente- ya es hora de que pienses mas ti, tal vez conozcas a alguien que haga renacer el amor.

- lo dudo mama- hablo con pesar- siempre recordare al padre de mis hijos.

Sandy guardo silencio al escuchar hablar así a su hija. Desde la muerte de su esposo la rubia casi siempre vestía de negro. Hasta ahora su familia no le había aclarado la verdad sobre su falso matrimonio por temor a confundirla aun más. A lo que Candy creía que se había casado enamorada del que fuera su esposo, y el poco recuerdo que tenía eran de cuando Max la llenaba de atenciones y regalos. Cuando ambos se estaban dando la oportunidad de ser una pareja normal.

Por la tarde Sandy y Candy salieron de compras al centro de New York, la primera estaba mas que feliz ya que al fin su hija dejaría de vestir de negro.

Al llegar a una elegante tienda ambas mujeres estaban maravilladas al ver los hermosos vestidos, Candy se probó varios, como se había acostumbrado a vestir de negro, se decidió por uno de color negro con finos toques en plata, y otro en color verde oscuro.

- con el vestido verde te ves preciosa hija- suspiro resignada- pero para ser sincera con el vestido negro luces espectacular,-grito Sandy emocionada-

- en verdad lo crees mama- sorprendida

- claro hija, no puedo negar que tienes un gusto excelente.

-tuve una gran maestra-mirando a su madre con amor

Después de comprar los vestidos dejaron los paquetes en el auto, y continuaron comprando. Entraron en una tienda donde vieron unos hermosos sobreros y adornos para el cabello, Candy caminaba con paso decidido, sin percatarse de unos ojos azules la miraban desde un auto.

Eleonor Becker había visto a una joven muy parecida Candy entrar y salir de varias tiendas acompañada de otra dama, la hermosa actriz estaba sorprendida, sabia que Candy había muerto hacia ya mas de 3 años, pero esta joven era idéntica a la pecosa que ella recordaba, pero a la vez no era la misma solo había sonreído una vez, y estaba muy seria con la mirada perdida. Estaba por irse para dejar de pensar en tonterías cuando de pronto otro auto manejado por un apuesto joven con 3 niños llamo su atención.

**-** Perdón Mama, hermana pero los niños estaban inquietos por su demora así que decidimos venir por ustedes.

- Ya terminamos con las compras, pero ya que estamos todos aquí por que no vamos por un helado. –grito la pecosa

Los niños empezaron a brincar de emoción.

- Si, mama nos llevaran a comer helados- grito emocionado el pequeño Freddy

- Y luego iremos al parque.- secundo Tony

- Y jugaremos todos juntos.- dijo Eddy apoyando a sus hermanos

**-** Cuando dije semejante cosa- dijo molesta la joven, para luego sonreírle a sus hijos-, esta bien iremos pero por favor silencio.

-Si mama- gritaron los tres al unísono.

La actriz se fue mas que confundida del lugar.

-solo fue mi imaginación-pensaba- creo que la edad esta haciendo estragos en mi, mira que imaginarme a Candy, pero esa joven es idéntica a ella.

**Ya en la noche Alex hablo con su hermana.**

-entonces tendré que ir a la oficina de William Andrew- sorprendida

-así es Candy, tu cita es mañana a las diez, pero si no quieres, puedo ir en tu lugar- dijo con evidente preocupación-como no conoces a William Andrew yo puedo tratar personalmente con el y realizar el trato por ti

-claro que iré, -sorprendida lo interrumpió-el hecho de que no conozca a es hombre no quiere decir que no pueda hacer un trato ventajoso con el.-dijo enojada

-no lo dije para que te molestara- sorprendido- es solo que Andrew es un hombre muy diferente a los demás, es muy hábil para los negocios y.

- para mi todos los hombres son iguales,-interrumpió de nuevo a su hermano- Alex estoy cansada que todos me traten como a una niña, ya soy una mujer adulta y se valerme por mi misma.

-no es eso Candy, no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti, ya que no recuerdas muchas cosas de tu pasado, pero tienes razón eres una mujer que puede enfrentar toda clase de problemas, pero de todos modos pasare por tu oficina mañana para ver como te fue.-dijo saliendo preocupado de la habitación.

Pero tal encuentro entre los rubios no se llevo a cabo, ya que William Andrew dejo en manos de su secretario los documentos correspondientes para que Catherine Wilson los analizara, ya que después de su amarga experiencia con Megan Andretti, el magnate hacia lo posible para no tratar con mujeres. Ese "trabajo" se lo dejaba a George o a su secretario.

Llego el gran día del baile, la mucama se esmero en el peinado de Candy, su vestido color negro combinado con bordados en plata se amoldaba perfecto a su cuerpo resaltando sus voluptuosos pechos y estrecha cintura. La rubia se miraba en el espejo y no reconoció su reflejo.

-terminaste de arreglarte hija- dijo Sandy entrando precipitadamente a la habitación

- si mama y que te parece.-hablo mientras daba vueltas luciendo su hermoso vestido

-pero si estas bellísima hija mía,-sorprendida- serás la envidia de todas las mujeres ahí presentes, por favor sonríe, estas muy seria

-la verdad no siento muchas ganas de ir, presiento que algo pasara en esa fiesta.- preocupada

-pero que cosas dices mi cielo, lo que pasa esa que estas nerviosa

-tienes razón mama son solo los nervios, y Alex que no llega- dijo mirando el reloj

-pero que tonta soy, a eso vine, tu hermano acaba de llegar te espera en el salón hija, -mirándola nuevamente- que joyas piensas ponerte mi cielo.

-no lo se déjame ver – busca en su cómoda y saca un pequeño cofre-

-esas son las joyas Vandervit- dijo asombrada Sandy

-si, creo que combinan mejor con el vestido y hacen juego con la mascara -agrego con una débil sonrisa mientras tomaba un hermoso collar de diamantes y unos pendientes a juego- que te parece mama- mostrándole las joyas.

-son bellísimas hija, lucirás como una reina.

De pronto la joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza al sentir un fuerte mareo.

-que te pasa hija- grito Sandy asustada al verla que buscaba a tientas en que apoyarse

-no es nada madre, son estos mareos ahora los siento con mas frecuencia.

A las pocas semanas de haber perdido la memoria la joven comenzó a padecer de desmayos y mareos, al volver en si poco a poco algunos recuerdo llegaban a su mente. Los primeros recuerdos que tuvo fueron de sobre su boda con Max y el nacimiento de los gemelos, luego recordó las clases de francés e italiano que su madre le daba, el empeño de Alex al enseñarle sobre finanzas, los ratos que pasaba con su padre, hasta que recordó solo parte de su pasado, sabia que su esposo había muerto en un accidente, pero ignoraba que Max solo era el padre de Freddy.

**-**que recordaste hija- pregunto Sandy preocupada al verla mas tranquila

-ahora se como llegaron estas joyas a mis manos- sorprendida mirando el hermoso collar de brillantes que sostenía

**Flash Back**.

- Estoy lista Max- dijo alegre mientras le modelaba a su amigo su vestido-, solo espero no haberme arreglado demasiado para una simple cena

**-.** Estas hermosa,-sorprendido- pero te falta algo espérame vuelvo enseguida -sube a su habitación y baja con un pequeño cofre -toma son tuyas.

**-** que joyas tan hermosas-exclamo sorprendida al abrir el cofre- de quienes son-pregunto

- Eran de mi abuela, luego le pertenecieron a mi madre, pero ahora son tuyas.-agrego orgulloso

- no puedo aceptarlas, es demasiado, no lo merezco.-devolviéndole el cofre

**-** Eres mi esposa y como tal tienes derechos a disfrutarlas por favor acéptalas- poniendo el cofre nuevamente en sus manos-, en el futuro pertenecerán a la esposa de Freddy. Además que pensara la gente al ver a la esposa de un exitoso hombre de negocios como yo sin joyas-dijo haciendo gestos

- que eres un avaro.- riendo al ver la cara graciosa de Max- Pero no puedo no es justo para ti.

**-** Por favor acéptalas,-suplico de nuevo- de que sirve tener joyas hermosas si estarán guardadas en un cofre sin que nadie las admire, me enojare contigo si no las aceptas.

-. Esta bien, pero solo por que insistes, y por que estoy segura que las utilizare muy poco.

-Gracias no sabes lo que significa para mí que uses las joyas de mi familia- Tomando un hermoso collar de diamantes y aretes del cofre. Estos quedaran perfectos con tu vestido. Permíteme ponértelo. –la joven toma su largo cabellos y lo hace a un lado para que su esposo le ponga el collar

- Gracias Max, eres muy bueno conmigo.- exclamo agradecida mientras bajaba la mirada

- te mereces eso y mas, - tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha para que lo mirara a los ojos, mientras que su mano libre tomaba una de sus manos- soy yo el que te agradece, es gracias a ti que tengo una hermosa familia soy feliz, ya no me siento solo - agrego agradecido- pero cambiemos de tema- mirándola fijamente- seré la envidia de todos en el baile señora Vandervit, lista para la fiesta.-ofreciéndole su brazo.

**-**lista –sonriendo tímidamente.

**Fin flash back**

La fiesta estaba por comenzar el salón estaba de lleno de muchas personalidades importantes, cuando un joven rubio hacia su entrada vestido elegantemente con un finísimo smoking negro con una capa del mismo color.

Como todos los ahí presentes tenían diferentes tipos de mascara para el recién llegado no le fue difícil identificar a varios de sus socios.

-buenas noches señor Goldman –dijo acercándose aun caballero que estaba cerca de una ventana

-buenas noches caballero- respondió cauteloso mirándolo de arriba a bajo

-acaso no me reconoces Goldman, soy William Andrew-dijo bajando un poco su mascara para que el hombre lo reconociera

**- **Es un placer verte de nuevo muchacho,- hablo sorprendido- hacia mucho tiempo que no se te veía por New York. – comento **Sr. Goldman poderoso banquero.**

**-** Solo viene para cerrar unos negocios, y el gobernador me invito personalmente y no pude negarme-

-y como esta tu familia. -**Sr. Goldman**

**-** Muy bien gracias, de hecho mi sobrino Archie y su esposa no pudieron venir ya que mi sobrina esta algo delicada de salud debido a su embarazo.

**- **cuanto lo siento, me hubiera gustado saludarlo, ese muchacho es un genio en los negocios, espero que su esposa mejore pronto, pero cambiando de tema cuando piensas casarte, ya es hora de que tenga un heredero William, eres el ultimo Andrew y…

El joven Andrew se quedo mudo con la pregunta pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-disculpe la tardanza Sr. Goldman, pero la señora **Bartebly** me entretuvo un poco.

-no hay problema señorita Andretti – hablo Goldman al escuchar a la joven

Después de muchos meses Megan Andretti aparecía de nuevo ante William, el cual al escucharla no pudo disimular su enojo, pero su mascara cubría muy bien su malestar

Megan sintió cierta hostilidad por parte del acompañante del señor Goldman. Miro al hombre que estaba frente a ella, lo único que pudo apreciar fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con resentimiento, por la forma en que el hombre la miraba Megan se dio cuenta que estaba ante William Andrew motivo por el cual se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza.

-si me disculpa señor Goldman, veo otras personas que deseo saludar con permiso.-hablo mientras se alejaba sin dirigirle la palabra a Megan.

Salio por un momento al jardín, pero al ver a varias parejas decidió regresar. Al volver al salón se dio cuenta de que mas personas había llegado, cuando de pronto miro a una mujer con un hermoso vestido negro pasar junto a el en compañía de un hombre casi de su misma estatura. La joven caminaba con elegancia y altivez, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la mirada que el hombre le dirigió, Albert le resto importancia al asunto y continúo su camino.

Rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

Los Wilson eran socios importantes de la industria petrolera de Estados Unidos, y dueños del 60 % de la industrial hotelera y textil del país, y muchas otras empresas en Europa. Los Vandervit por su parte eran dueños del 80% de las vías ferroviarias del país, y tenían una fábrica de vinos y Jabones en Francia y en América.

La sociedad los aclamaba, pero poco sabían de ellos, ya que no gustaba asistir a fiestas y eventos importantes. Pero sabían que la Sra., Vandervit era Joven y hermosa.

Los ahí presentes rodearon prácticamente a la pareja, la cual era una de las mas elegantes de la noche. Pero como nadie podía quitarse las mascaras antes de la media noche, no vieron el hermoso rostro de la joven.

-señores tengo el placer de presentarles a mi hermana, La Sra. Catherine Scarlett Wilson Vandervit** – hablo Alex **Dirigiéndose a unos caballeros.

**-** Mucho gusto es realmente un honor conocerlos a todos- saludo educadamente la rubia con un ligero acento ingles.

. -Un placer madame **Jaques Piaff**a sus pies- dijo el buen hombre.

**-**. Es un gusto conocerla al fin-.**Benjamín Reeagan**.-saludo otro caballero- Lamento la perdida de su esposo lo conocí antes de casarse con usted, era un gran ser humano y excelente empresario.

- Lo se, gracias, señor Reeagan- dijo tristemente la rubia desviando la mirada

**-**. Pero que cosas dices Reeagan, no es el momento de recordarle cosas tristes a la señora. Catherine.-regaño Piaff

**-.** Lo siento no quise, se inoportuno.-se disculpo apenado

**- No **se preocupe señor Reeagan, poco a poco he superado la perdida de mi esposo**. **Por su acento veo que usted francés Sr. Piaff se que es socio de las empresas Vandervit desde hace mucho tiempo-hablo mirando al francés

**-** A si es, mi hermosa dama, pero desgraciadamente no he tenido el tiempo para tratar los asuntos mas importantes con usted- comento apenado

-lo se, su representante siempre se disculpa por lo mismo, sabe viví en Francia hace algunos meses, y me gustaría practicar un poco mi Francés, que le parece mi idea-comento

-estupenda madame,-sonriendo alegremente- hace mucho tiempo que no tengo con quien conversar en mi lengua materna. Será todo un honor.

Después de ser prestada a varios de los hombres más importantes del país, los cuales se quedaban mudos al saber que una mujer llevaba las riendas de las poderosas empresas Vandervit. Busco al Sr. Piaff. Ambos empezaron una plática. El Sr. Piaff noto que la mujer hablaba perfectamente su idioma, al principio solo hablaron del clima y cosas triviales. Y Piaff se admiro que la joven fuera la encargada de llevar las riendas de los negocios Vandervit y parte del imperio Wilson, a pesar de ser tan joven.

De pronto empezó la música y las parejas empezaron a llenar la pista, todos hablan de lo elegante y refinada que era la Sra. Catherine Wilson a pesar de que casi nadie la conocía en América

Minutos después Alex bailaba con su hermana.

**-**. Vaya, veo que tienes a la gente en el bolsillo hermana.- dijo sonriente Alex

**-**. Estaba tan nerviosa,-hablo la joven- no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, pero me trataron con tanta amabilidad que no se que pensar- confundida

**-**. Así es la sociedad de hipócrita hermana, hablaran a espaldas tuyas por que de frente no lo hará jamás, -se callo de repente al ver la mirada perdida de su hermana-te pasa algo.-pregunto

-. Siento como si alguien me estuviera observando.- sorprendida movía la cabeza de lado a lado como buscando a alguien.

**-**. Seguramente son tus nervios, todos te están admirando, es lógico que te miren.- hablo mientras que con la mirada buscaba a William a quien había reconocido minutos atrás

**-**. No lo creo pero gracias. -sonrió-

La música termino y ambos jóvenes caminaban por el inmenso salón.

-Será mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire no me siento bien – comento la rubia

**-.** Iré contigo.- agrego Alex

Estaban caminando rumbo al jardín cuando alguien llamo a Alex.

**-** No te preocupes iré sola.-le indico al ver el turbamiento de su hermano- Estaré bien, no es necesario que me cuides tanto, ya no soy una niña.-murmuro cerca de Alex

**-**. Bien, pero no te alejes demasiado eres mi hermana pequeña y debo cuidarte de todo peligro.-sonriendo-

Al llegar al jardín la joven cerró los ojos y aspiro profundo. Le agradaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Caminaba lentamente alejándose de la mansión, sin sospechar que era seguida de cerca.

Curiosa observaba las plantas que adornaban el inmenso jardín, sin pensarlo se quito su hermosa marcara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, le gustaba sentir el viento en su cara. Estaba por cortar una flor que salía de entre los arbustos cuando su mano fue tomada de repente.

Asustada miro al hombre que sostenía su mano con delicadeza llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

-pero - exclamo sorprendida mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella

-lo siento mucho no quise asustarte,- se disculpo el hombre mientras se quitaba su antifaz-

- tío Jackson, pero que susto me dio- hablo mientas se llevaba las manos al pecho -pensé que no vendría.

- lo decidí al ultimo minuto, veo que no pierdes esa rara costumbre de caminar sola por los jardines hija, solo espero que esta vez no te hayas subido a un árbol -mirando a todos lados- y donde esta tu hermano, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por lugares desconocidos.

-esta en el salón tío,- lo disculpo la rubia- estábamos saliendo juntos cuando un caballero lo llamo y no pudo negarse- dijo sonriendo

-y como siempre te saliste con la tuya de salir sola a caminar por el jardín. Pero Alex me va a oír- hablo fingiendo enojo

-no lo regañes tío por favor, no soy una niña a la que hay que cuidar no lo olvides

-lo se- mirándola con ternura- pero tu y mis 3 caballeritos son lo único que me quedan en el mundo y me siento responsable por ustedes, Maxwell fue como el hijo que nunca tuve, por consiguiente eres mi hija y debo protegerte.

-a veces creo que exagera tío-rió con tristeza

- si demostrarte el amor que les tengo a ti y a mis sobrinos es una exageración, entonces son un hombre muy exagerado - dijo con seriedad y emoción.

De pronto la joven escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

-al fin te encuentro Katy- hablo enojado Alex que siempre le decía Katy a su hermana cuando se molestaba- siempre es lo mismo contigo sales a caminar por el jardín y te alejas demasiado. –pero guardo silencio al ver a Jackson detrás de su hermana.

-lo siento Alex no quise preocuparte- se disculpo al escucharlo decir Katy

-es lo mismo que le estaba diciendo- agrego Jackson

-muchas veces les he dicho que ya no soy una niña- dijo molesta

-lo sabemos - sonrió Alex- pero te queremos y es lógico que nos preocupemos por ti y mas ahora que estamos en un país diferente

-tu hermano tiene razón hija.

-ustedes ganan- hablo resignada- yo también los quiero.- dijo colándose entre los dos a la vez que se abrazaba a ambos

Los tres volvieron al majestuoso salón.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta un muy desesperado y confundido William Andrew sentía que algo muy importante estaba por suceder. Su corazón latía desesperadamente sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel.

Estaba por salir al jardín para tratar de calmarse cuando de pronto vio a 2 hombres y una mujer con una hermosa mascara negra con finas plumas, entrar de nuevo al salón a la vez que conversaban animadamente.

Caminaba hacia ellos para poder reconocerlos cuando, la música comenzó a sonar y a escucharse por todo el recinto, Jackson amablemente le pido la pieza a su sobrina, ambos bailaron tranquilamente al terminar el baile, Alex fue en busca de su hermana para presentarla al gobernador al que había reconocido a pesar de la mascara que portaba. Caminaron un poco hacia el gobernador quien saludo al joven Wilson al que conocía con anterioridad.

-gusto en verte muchacho, veo que no has cambiado nada y tus padres

-mis padres se disculpan por no poder asistir excelencia, pero últimamente han estado muy ocupados, y hace poco regresamos de Europa usted entiende.

-claro que entiendo Alex no te preocupes

-gracias señor, mire le presento a mi hermana Catherine Wilson de la que tanto le he hablado

-un placer conocerla señora, esperare a la media noche para ver si la belleza en su familia es hereditaria, se lo digo por que conocí a su señora madre cuando era joven, y permítame decirle que era muy bella -hablo perdido en sus recuerdos a la vez que besaba la mano de la joven.

-mi hermana es una joven muy hermosa- recalco Alex- ya lo vera excelencia

-por favor no sigan me apenan, gusto en conocerlo señor Gobernador, - se presento- es un honor conocerlo al fin, lamento mucho no haberlo recibo la mañana que fue a mi oficina, pero no sabia que usted me honraría al llevar personalmente la invitación y desgraciadamente me ausente por negocios.

-no se preocupe señora Wilson, se que usted es una persona muy ocupada, imagino que manejar dos empresas a la vez es mucho trabajo para una joven mujer como usted.

-todo lo contrario excelencia- dijo Alex interviniendo- Catherine es una gran empresaria, posee la inteligencia, carácter y audacia que le faltan a varios de los empresarios con los que he tenido la oportunidad de negociar.

-le creo joven Wilson, se que usted y su padre son excelentes empresarios. Aunque para serle sincero el motivo por el cual lleve personalmente la invitación, fue para cerciorarme de que efectivamente una joven mujer llevaba las riendas de los negocios Vandervit. No lo tome a mal señora Wilson, pero aquí en América es poco común que una mujer lleve las rienda de 2 de las empresas mas importantes del mundo.

-entiendo su curiosidad excelencia y agradezco su franqueza, he pasado varias veces por la misma situación y de todas he salido airosa.-dijo orgullosa

-pero dejémonos de tonterías, la presentare con las personas mas importantes del país.

Los tres caminaron hacia un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban casi al final del salón.

-como le gustaría que la presentara, como la señora Wilson o la señora Vandervit- pregunto curioso mirando a la joven. Se lo pregunto por que no quisiera ser indiscreto, tal vez le gustaría que la presentara como la viuda Vandervit, ya su hermano me contó parte de su pasado y lo ultimo que deseo es incomodarla.

-no se preocupe excelencia, y le agradezco que se preocupe por mi estado de animo, pero quiero se presentada como la señora Wilson.

Estaban casi llegando a un pequeño grupo de personas cuando se escucho las campanas del reloj anunciando la media noche.

-señores será mejor volver al salón principal para bailar el vals de la media noche y después todos nos quitaremos las mascaras.-hablo el gobernador a los ahí presentes.- lamentó no poder presentarla por el momento –se disculpo con la rubia- pero lo are después del baile se lo prometo.

Al llegar al salón principal se iniciaría el baile de cuadrillas, sin saber el por que William invito a bailar a la hija de uno de sus socios con la cual no corría peligro ya que la joven estaba comprometida, su corazón le gritaba que el tenia que bailar, las mujeres del lado derecho y los hombres del izquierdo. El gobernador dio la señal para que sonara la música.

Primero la reverencia y luego las damas daban un paso hacia delante y uno hacia atrás, los caballeros hacían lo mismo, después ambos daban dos pasos hacia delante a la vez que unían sus manos, y caminaban en zig zag para cambiar de pareja, el movimiento se repetía en 3 ocasiones.

Candy inicio bailando con su hermano. Pero al cambiar de pareja por tercera vez. Sintió una extraña sensación.

-que es lo que me pasa- pensaba la rubia- por que siento esta enorme necesidad de salir corriendo.

Por su parte William pasaba por una situación similar al bailar con la desconocida que vestía de negro y que había llamado anteriormente la atención.

-por que me siento tan nervioso, es como si mi corazón brincara de alegría.-pensaba el rubio

De pronto la mirada de ambos jóvenes se encontraron, el vio en ella aquellos ojos verdes que llevaba guardado en el alma, esos ojos que lo miraban con indiferencia y asombro a la vez, ella por su parte vio en aquel desconocido ese hermoso color azul que le provocaba cosquilla en el estomago, y que le recordaban los ojos de su hijo Tony.

Si saber por que, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente al compás de la música, sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, sus manos se tocaban como reconociéndose.

-quien será este hombre, por que su presencia me incomoda- pensaba la rubia- y a la vez me inspira tanta paz.

-quien será esta mujer, por que al estar cerca de ella siento un deseo de no soltarla nunca mas. Poco a poco la música llegaba a su fin, al terminar la pieza los caballeros hicieron una reverencia, agradeciendo a las damas por el baile, pero todos se quedaron en sus lugares ya que era el momento de quitarse las mascaras.

**Ambos jóvenes lentamente fuero despojándose de sus antifaces, pero William no estaba preparado para lo que vería. Al ver a la mujer que tenia frente a el casi se cae de la impresión. El mundo pareció detenerse por un momento, junto a el estaba Candy, su Candy la mujer a la cual creía muerta, la mujer por la cual había llorado noches enteras, la mujer a la cual seguía amando con todo su ser. Estaba más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, sus curvas eran diferentes, su mirada distinta y así rodeada de joyas parecía una reina, rápidamente sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, admirando su belleza, la rubia no era mas una niña, ahora era toda una mujer. **

Ella por su parte se impresiono al ver al hombre frente a ella, era alto, muy apuesto y la miraba como si ella fuera la joya mas hermosa y rara del mundo, perturbada por la penetrante mirada solo alcanzo a decir.

-gracias por el baile- dijo seriamente mientras se alejaba en busca de su hermano.

El pobre hombre tardo segundo en reaccionar, para cuando recupero la compostura y el habla, la joven había prácticamente desaparecido. Desesperado la busco por el salón cuando alguien lo llamo.

- señor William su excelencia desea hablar un momento con usted- dijo el secretario del gobernador mostrándole el camino.

Camino lentamente mientras que con la mirada buscaba a su amada.

-se que no lo soñé- se cuestionaba. Pero al llegar junto al gobernador este lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-señor Andrew- saludo el gobernador al verlo tan distraído- por su cara veo que no se esta divirtiendo

-no es eso excelencia la fiesta es magnifica- hablo mientras que con la mirada aun buscaba a la rubia.

- señor Andrew,- dijo al verlo tan distraído- venga conmigo le presentare a algunas personalidades del viejo continente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo de personas que tenían rodeada a una pareja.

-señores por favor no acaparen a mis invitados de honor - bromeo el gobernador para que le permitieran el paso.

Poco a poco los ahí presentes le dieron al paso al anfitrión el cual quedo de frente a la pareja formada por los hermanos Wilson.

-veo que ambos son la sensación de la fiesta- agrego el gobernador al llegar a ellos

-no es eso excelencia,-hablo mientras perdía la sonrisa al ver con quien llegaba- solo desean conocer mejor a la señora Wilson- dijo Alex recalcando las dos ultimas palabras.

Al escuchar las sarcásticas palabras de Alex, el pobre de William quedo mas que sorprendido.

-veo que todos admiran su belleza señora Wilson-dijo el gobernador-

-no es eso excelencia, es solo que están sorprendidos al conocerme- dijo seria

-Permítame presentarle al hombre más importante del país,

Mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de William, sus neuronas trabajaba a mil por hora.

-pero mira que sorpresa- dijo Alex con sarcasmo- si es nada menos que William Andrew.

-ya se conocían- intervino el gobernador sorprendido

-así es excelencia, conocí al señor Wilson hace algunos años, teníamos negocios en común.- hablo mirándolo de arriba abajo-veo que ya conociste a la señora Wilson- dijo recalcando las ultimas palabras a la vez que abrazaba tiernamente a la joven.

-aun no hemos sido presentados formalmente- serio- William Andrew, un placer conocerla señora Wilson- dijo irónico mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la pecosa esperando ver su reacción

-mucho gusto señor Andrew- hablo la joven sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción.-un placer conocerlo.

-la señora Wilson es una de las mujeres mas importantes e influyentes de Europa- recalco el gobernador orgulloso de su invitada

-exagera excelencia- se defendió la pecosa- habla igual que mi tío.

-no es ninguna exageración, se de buena fuente que es amiga personal de la reina, son muy pocas las personas que gozan de tal honor.

-es cierto que conozco a su majestad, pero no somos tan amigas como la gente cree, por así decirlo tenemos algunos negocios en común.

Alex que no tenía un pelo de tonto, se dio cuenta que William sabia perfectamente que estaba ante Candy, bastaba con la ver la forma en que miraba a la rubia mientras hablaba, a lo que inteligentemente pensaba como sacar a su hermana de ahí antes de que William cometiera una indiscreción.

-si nos disculpa excelencia aun nos falta saludar a algunas personas

-Claro, están en su casa

**Los hermanos se alejaron de ahí presentes**.

-pasa algo malo Alex- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba junto a su hermano

-no nada, por que-nervioso

-te note un poco nervioso cuando llego el señor Andrew, pasa algo que deba saber,

-no pasa nada.

-no se porque pero no te creo nada,- sabes algunas veces quisiera poder recuperar mi memoria, no me gusta depender de los demás.

-que quieres decir- sorprendido

-sabes muy bien que no recuerdo casi o nada de mi pasado, solo dependo de lo que tu y mis padres me dicen, y no me gustaría que me ocultaran sucesos tristes o vergonzosos solo por no hacerme sufrir. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo esta por suceder y…

-nada malo va a pasar Candy- la interrumpió- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, y con respecto a William te soy sincero ese hombre jamás me agrado, nuestra antipatía es algo natural-sonrió-. Pero dejemos de hablar de el, vamos por Jackson debe de sentirse muy solo.

-tienes razón.- hablo recuperando la serenidad- después del baile no volví a verlo.

Mientras tanto William se torturaba al hacer falsas conjeturas.

-es Candy lo se mi corazón no me engaña, pero su mirada no reflejo ninguna emoción al verme, actuó como si no me conociera, así que se caso con Wilson, pero cuando, como, esto no esta pasando, ella no pudo casarse por que esta casada conmigo. Necesito investigar.

Caminaba con lentitud por el salón, cuando sin querer las pláticas de unas damas llamo su atención.

-y viste las joyas de la señora Wilson

-claro, lleva una fortuna en el cuello, esas piezas son únicas

-según mi esposo, es muy amiga de la reina, de hecho dicen que su majestad le presto una de sus casas de verano para que se recuperara después de aquel terrible accidente.

- tal vez por eso se siente la gran cosa.

El buen William siguió su camino pero a su paso escuchaba pláticas similares.

- la señora Wilson es una mujer muy hermosa -decía un elegante caballero-lastima que sea tan altiva y orgullosa

-escuche decir a la señora **Woolwort **que estuvo en Londres hace algunos meses–agrego el otro caballero- que le apodaban la dama de hielo,

- que nombre tan frió, pero admito que le va muy bien ya que su mirada es fría.-le respondió

-cierto, pero es una de las mujeres mas ricas e importantes de Europa y de América según se.

-será por eso que su familia la cuida como un tesoro, no dejan que nadie se le acerque

William necesitaba respuestas, con paso seguro caminaba por el salón necesitaba hablar con Candy y Alex Wilson para disipar sus dudas.

Alex vigilaba con la mirada a William sabia perfectamente que el rubio estaba desconcertado y mas aun cuando deliberadamente había presentado a su hermana como la señora Wilson. Sus miradas se encontraron, para colmo el rubio caminaba directamente hacia el, mientras avanzaba buscaba a Candy a la cual no encontró, a como diera lugar Alex tenia que alejar a William de su hermana, se había jurado a si mismo que nada ni nadie volvería hacerla sufrir.

-. Me alegra volver a verlo tan pronto Sr. Andrew –hablo irónico al tener al rubio frente a el mientras tomaba un sorbo de champagne

-. Es una lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo Sr. Wilson- contesto de la misma forma

**-** Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos fueron en circunstancias muy distintas a las de ahora.

**-**. Tiene razón, pero ahora el que desea una explicación soy yo.

- Es un poco tarde para explicaciones no lo cree. Además no es lugar ni el momento me estoy divirtiendo con mi familia, que le parece si le digo a mi secretaria que le programe una cita para la semana siguiente.- dijo burlándose

-si no quieres que arme un escándalo tenemos que hablar ahora mismo.-serio- y Candy donde esta acaso se esta ocultando de mi- dijo furioso

-no digas tonterías,-se rió- ella fue al tocador, no tiene por que esconderse de alguien como tu

-necesito respuestas y tu me las vas a dar ya que ella no esta dispuesta a darme la cara.

-esta bien, vamos un momento al jardín, no deseo que nadie escuche nuestra platica- dijo Alex mientras caminaba

Se alejaron un poco de la mansión.

**-** Necesito saber que tonterías es esa de que Candy es la señora Wilson, no entiendo.-grito al verlo de frente

**-** Eso es fácil, todo fue resultado de la fatalidad y tu desconfianza.- le reclamo

-. No entiendo, explícate.-confundido

- quieres saber la verdad,-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- prepárate por que lo que vas a escuchar no será de tu agrado.

La candy que alguna vez conociste ya no existe, ahora es Catherine Scarlett Wilson la mujer que acabas de conocer y que no sabes quien eres y lo que significaste en su pasado.

- pero que tonterías estas diciendo-lo interrumpió

-hace algún tiempo Candy y su esposo sufrieron un terrible accidente, y en consecuencia ella quedo viuda y sin memoria.

-eso quiere decir que no es tu esposa- interrumpió- pero con quien se caso

- - Candy es mi hermana, una autentica Wilson. -grito Alex-me vas dejar hablar no me gusta que tu mente perturbada imagine cosas que no son -

El pobre William tenia la cabeza apunto de explotar.

-perdón continua-tartamudeo

- al poco tiempo de tu partida o debo decir abandono Candy se caso con Maxwell Vandervit,

**Lo dicho por Alex provocó la ira del rubio**.

-. Eso es imposible no pudieron casarse por que ella y yo estamos casados

-tu matrimonio se anulo- lo interrumpió

-eso no es cierto, no te creo- le grito

-puedes investigar, y salir de dudas-dijo Alex tranquilamente

- Maxwell siempre estuvo interesado en ella, ahora no me queda la menor duda, espero el momento oportuno para que ella lo aceptara sin importarle que estuviera casada conmigo- dijo desesperado

**-** Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no te permito hablar mal de Max, eso no borra la forma en como trataste a mi hermana, la hiciste sentir la peor de las mujeres, acaso ya se te olvidaron todos esos insultos que le dijiste, Max me contó todo lo que sucedió aquella noche.-hablo molesto mirando acusador al rubio

**-** Aun los recuerdo,-bajando la mirada- y me arrepiento de todo, pero los celos y la rabia me cegaron, soy humano y cometo errores, no soy perfecto.-se defendió

**-** De nada sirve ahora tu arrepentimiento, ahora Candy me tiene a mí para protegerla. Luego de tu partida nosotros su familia la recibimos con amor a pesar de ser una esposa abandonada por su marido, fui yo quien realizo los tramites para anular tu matrimonio eclesiástico, todo con tal de que ella se liberara de alguien como tu, nunca me inspiraste confianza y esa vez entendí el por que, pero todo se arreglo y muy bien. Ya vez se caso con un hombre que realmente la amo y la hizo feliz. Es una lastima que el no este aquí, para decirte todo esto en tu cara.-grito Alex

-entonces por que la mentira de su muerte,- dijo Albert molesto– no tienes idea de cómo sufrimos mi familia y yo, mi tía contrato a varios detectives para buscarla ya que no aceptábamos su muerte.

-lo se –lo interrumpió Alex- estoy enterado de todo, page mucho dinero para que los investigadores le dijeran a toda tu familia que Candy había sido enterrada en Francia.

-eres despreciable, no sabes la angustia que nos causaste, no te imaginas el dolor y la culpa que sentí al creerla muerta,-de pronto el rubio comenzó a reír sorprendiendo a Alex- que irónica es la vida, mientras nosotros llorábamos su muerte, Candy estaba mas que feliz en brazos de Maxwell, y ese era el gran amor que decía tenerme,

-no te permito que te expreses a si de mi hermana, ella es una dama- grito Alex tomando al rubio de su saco

En un rápido movimiento Albert le propino un duro golpe en la cara a Alex necesitaba sacar su coraje. Pero Wilson respondió golpeándole fuertemente en el estomago tirándolo al suelo.

-. Estamos a mano, desde hace mucho tiempo ansiaba hacerte esto.- dijo mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre alrededor de su boca

-. No pensé que fueras tal vil.- dijo Albert mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago

**-**. No lo soy, pero tú lo mereces, que pensabas que Candy te estaría esperando después de tanto tiempo con los brazos abiertos, fui testigo de su sufrimiento, no te imaginas la rabia y la impotencia que sentí al ver como se consumía por el dolor, tu eres el que no tienes idea de cómo sufrimos al saber que se marcharía como enfermera voluntaria, estábamos tan desesperados que le confesamos la verdad antes de tiempo que nosotros los Wilson éramos su verdadera familia, nos costo mucho trabajo lograr que no se fuera, la llevamos a la que siempre fue su casa, bajo nuestra protección fingía estar alegre y mostrarse fuerte ante todos pero su mirada ya no era la misma había perdido su brillo, sus ganas de salir adelante- hablo perdido en sus recuerdos- pero afortunadamente paso algo que le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

-Y que paso. Acaso se enamoro de Maxwell.-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del sueloa la vez que pensaba y recordaba lo que el mismo hizo cuando la rubia terminara con Terry.

**-** Puedes pensar lo que quieras William no tengo que darte mas explicaciones, ahora Candy es una mujer muy diferente a la que conociste. Es feliz tiene hijos que son su mayor alegría, una familia que la adora como vez la vida la esta recompensado por tanto sufrimiento.

Albert quedo más que impresionado con la noticia, ya que nunca imagino que Candy tuviera hijos.

**-** Que pasa, te has quedado mudo de la impresión. Dijo Alex al ver la cara de William

**-** No lo creo, es imposible no puede ser, mientes

**-** claro que es posible,-hablo mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos- Candy es una mujer muy hermosa y estuvo casada con un gran hombre. Y como es lógico de esa unión nacieron sus hijos, que irónico verdad, todo gracias a ti.

-Alex necesito hablar con ella, decirle que nunca la engañe con Megan, todo fue una sucia trampa- suplico

-te repito William, Candy no sabe quien eres y lo que significaste en su vida es feliz tal y como esta, y si alguna vez la amaste te pido que la dejes en paz, el contarle la verdad la confundirá mas y corremos el riesgo de que pierda la razón, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

-pero yo la amo, y no me importa que se haya casado con otro.-dijo desesperado

-no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero me encargare de que no te acerques a ella.

Diciendo esto último se aleja rápidamente en busca de su hermana. - perdóname William pero necesitas una lección para no desconfiar de la persona que amas, se que algún día me perdonaras, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan ciego, como reaccionaras cuando sepas que el matrimonio de Candy y Max solo fue una farsa y que 2 de sus hijos son tuyos.

Mientras tanto Candy y Jackson buscaban a Alex.

-no lo encuentro tío, Alex jamás se desaparece por tanto tiempo

-no te preocupes hija, seguramente estará con alguna joven por ahí.

-ojala ya es hora de que ese hermano mi siente cabeza, una vez casado tendré mas libertad de hacer las cosas a mi manera- dijo sonriendo

-y quien te lo ha impedido-dijo Alex llegando repentinamente asustando a su hermana

- Alex, así que estaba escuchando- asustada

-lo escuche sin querer y como muchas veces te he dicho aun no encuentro a la mujer que me haga soñar despierto, y si algún día llegara a casarme tendrá que ser por amor.

-me alegro que pienses así hermano- hablo la rubia.- donde estabas

-al igual que tu hermanita me gusta caminar salo por el jardín

-pero que te paso en el labio,- dijo asustada al ver el labio hinchado – esta sangrando

-no fue nada Candy, solo me tropecé y me golpee con una piedra

-ven vamos a la cocina tratare de curarte.

-no es nada,-dijo sacando un pañuelo de bolsa- con limpiarme un poco bastara.

-tu hermana tiene razón Alex, se te esta hinchando el labio y sigue sangrando,- agrego Jackson- vamos al baño para que te laves la cara.

-no Jackson iré solo, por favor de no dejes sola a Candy- hablo mientras se alejaba

-esta bien hijo.

-tío tengo sed-dijo repentinamente la pecosa-

-igual yo hija que te parece si vamos por una copa

-excelente idea tío- dijo sonriendo

Ambos caminaron hacia una mesa donde había copas llenas de champagne, y gran variedad de bocadillos, Jackson se alejo un poco de su sobrina para probar algunos bocadillos, la pecosa estaba por tomar una copa cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-disculpe- dijo una varonil voz junto a ella- pero no creí que la tomaría- dijo señalando la copa-

-la verdad estoy sedienta- dijo sincera la rubia al ver al hombre junto a ella se sorprendió- su cara se me hace conocida.

El hombre al ver a la joven se sorprendió tanto que solo atino a decir,

-Terrence Granchester- dijo lentamente

-claro- dijo chasqueando los dedos- usted es el famoso actor de Broadway, disculpe pero no lo reconocí, soy Catherine Wilson- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-un placer conocerla señorita Wilson- dijo mientras besaba la mano de la joven

-señora Wilson por favor- lo corrigió

-veo que ya no será necesario presentarlos- agrego Alex sonriendo mientras llegaba junto a su hermana

-conocías al señor Granchester Alex- sorprendida miraba a su hermano

- muchas veces te dije hermana que cuando quisieras te presentaba a la máxima estrella del teatro de América

-siempre creí que alardeabas- le reclamo dándole un codazo

-ya ves que no, Terry es mi amigo desde hace 2 años nos conocimos en Londres bajo extrañas circunstancias, verdad Terry- mirándolo extrañado

-así amigo Alex- refuto Terry- siempre que hablabas de tu hermana, imagine que era una niña, por la forma en que la defendías, pero veo que es una hermosa mujer-mirando fijamente a la joven.

-verdad que es hermosa- agrego Alex al mirar el sonrojo de su hermana

-ya basta, por favor me apenan- dijo sonrojada la joven.- ahora me van a contar como se conocieron.

Fue el turno de Alex para hablar.

**-** mientras tu hermana vivías en la villa de Escocia con tu marido, yo estaba cuidando los negocios de la familia en uno de mis viajes a Inglaterra fui al teatro, como el lugar estaba lleno deje mi auto a dos cuadras del lugar camine un poco y tropecé con alguien, la verdad no sabia que se trataba de la máxima estrella del teatro Terry Granchester, me disculpe y seguí mi camino como si nada, y al ver la obra supe quien era. Ya te imaginaras mi sorpresa- sonrió Alex

**-** Era la primera vez que una persona no sabia mi identidad- dijo Terry perdido en sus recuerdos-, al terminar la obra Alex estaba fuera de teatro y mi auto se había averiado y muy amablemente se ofreció llevarme a mi hotel, desde entonces somos amigos.

-vaya quien lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Candy

- y tu esposa Terry no vino contigo- pregunto Alex al verlo solo

-no se sentía bien, y decidió quedarse en casa-fue la simple respuesta del actor que miraba a la rubia de pies a cabeza

-lastima, espero pronto saludarla-

-según se señor Granchester su esposa es una mujer muy bella- dijo inocentemente Candy

-es cierto- dijo sin emoción- pero por favor dígame Terry, y su esposo no vino con usted.-pregunto curioso

-Terry –dijo Alex sorprendido- te recuerdo que mi hermana es viuda creo habértelo dicho

-lo siento-comento apenado- no lo recordaba

-no se preocupe- lo interrumpió la rubia- ya estoy acostumbrada a que todo mundo me pregunte lo mismo- hablo seria.

Desde una prudente distancia Albert observaba el comportamiento de Candy, la joven casi no sonreía, sus modales eran muy finos, su manera de caminar era distinta, pero su mirada ya no reflejaba aquel hermoso brillo que recordaba. Alex tenia razón era una mujer muy diferente a la que conoció.

-se que el fondo sigues siendo la misma, le pedí a Dios una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores y lo hare, tal vez no me recuerdes pero voy hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a enamorarte de mi, lo juro- pensaba el guapo Albert.

La música volvía a escucharse por todo el salón.

-me concede el honor de bailar esta pieza señora Wilson- dijo Terry sorprendiendo a Alex

**-**Por lo que se nunca invitas a bailar a nadie, eres un poco antisocial- dijo sorprendido Alex.

-encantada, no veo que tenga nada de malo- dijo la pecosa

Ambos caminaron hacia la pista, las miradas se posaron en la pareja, era por todos bien sabido que el actor nunca invitaba a nadie a bailar. Y rápidamente el salón se lleno de mordaces comentarios-

-ya viste la cara de Terrence-dijo una mujer de mediana edad que estaba junto a William- jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

-que tendrá esa mujer que hace que el hombre más serio y petulante le dedique esa hermosa sonrisa- dijo otra mujer muerta de la envidia

William estaba celoso al ver a Candy bailar con el que alguna vez fuera su amigo.

-tal vez a Terry si lo recuerda- se atormento mientras se tomaba una copa de un solo trago

Por su parte la rubia se sentía incomoda con el guapo actor.

-Que me pasa, por que siento nerviosa ante Terry, ciento que esto ya lo viví hace tiempo, pero cuando como- pensaba Candy

-le pasa algo malo- pregunto Terry al ver la cara de confusión de la joven.

-no es nada, le parecerá tonto pero siento que ya he bailado con usted

-puede ser-dijo Terry- en otra vida tal vez.-susurro

El actor se sentía en las nubes su corazón le gritaba que estaba con Candy, sin proponérselo la abrazaba posesivamente necesitaba sentirla cerca.

-podría no tomarme tan fuerte- se quejo la rubia a la vez que lo miraba con enojo

-discúlpeme por favor- apenado- no me di cuenta.

Al terminar la música la rubia se alejo rápidamente del lugar en busca de su hermano, desconcertando al actor. Caminaba sin fijarse cuando de pronto tropezó con.

-discúlpeme no vi por donde iba- se disculpo la rubia

-acepto sus disculpas solo si acepta bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo- dijo Albert regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo temblar a la rubia.

-si-dijo en un susurro

Caminaron hacia la pista mientras la orquesta comenzaba un hermoso vals.

William Lentamente fue acercando a Candy hacia el, ambos bailaban como si fueran las únicas personas en aquel enorme salón, la rubia se sentía entre nubes, los fuertes brazos de William la tomaban con dulzura y posesión a la vez.

Los reporteros tomaban las fotos de la fiesta la cual era un éxito total, era la primera vez que veían a William Andrew bailar alegremente con una joven, y mas aun si esa joven era la heredera de dos de las principales fortunas de América y Europa.

Desde una distancia prudente Terry observaba la escena, y dedujo que Albert continuaba enamorado de Candy, si era así por que habían terminado su compromiso años atrás, tenia que investigar, era consiente de que no tenia ni la mas mínima esperanza con la rubia, pero al menos tendría la conciencia tranquila al saberla feliz.

-es Candy ahora todo concuerda, Alex me dijo tiempo atrás que recién habían encontrado a su hermana desaparecida, la cual se caso muy joven, cuanto debiste haber sufrido por la perdida de tu esposo, pero lo que no entiendo por que te hiciste pasar por muerta, tendré que hablar con Alex y disipar mis dudas.

Por su parte Candy se sentía entre nubes al bailar con aquel atractivo hombre.

-siento una calidez en mi corazón al estar junto a este hombre, es como si lo conociera de algún lugar, su voz es tan dulce, el calor que emana su cuerpo me están familiar que..-se sonrojo al pensar en esto ultimo. La rubia estaba como hipnotizada al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Albert junto al suyo

Por su parte William noto el sonrojo de la joven y sonrió complacido. Al terminar la música se atrevió a preguntarle.

-le gustaría salir un momento al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo William

-encantada- dijo sin pensarlo

Caminaron al jardín, al llegar se sentaron en una de bancas.

-nunca imagine que una joven mujer llevara las riendas de la empresas Wilson

-lo se todo el mundo piensa lo mismo-agrego la rubia

-y para serle sincera creí que el hombre que dirige las empresas Andrew era casi un anciano

-entiendo, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo- sonrió al decir las mismas palabras de la joven-piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en New York

-el suficiente, solo vine para resolver algunos negocios, después partiré de nuevo a Londres mi esposo y mi hogar esta allí- sonrió sin querer

-creí que era viuda- sorprendido

-lo soy pero mi esposo esta enterrado en Londres y donde este el esta mi hogar.

El pobre William quedo en shock al escuchar a la rubia

**-n**o me mal interprete- dijo al ver la cara de asombro de William- pero me gustaría que mis hijos no olviden quien fue su padre, eran unos bebes cuando mi esposo falleció.

-entiendo- dijo tristemente el rubio-

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, como el clima, los negocios, cuando sin querer notaron que estaban muy juntos que solo unos centímetros los separaban de sus labios, William lentamente acaricio el rostro y cabello de la joven ansiaba un beso de esos labios carnosos que incitaban a ser besados, no resistió mas y beso tiernamente los labios de Candy esta al principio se resistió pero se dejo llevar por el sabor de los labios de Albert, pero el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, Candy estaba entre nubes, pero de pronto recordó su posición y empujo al rubio dándole una fuerte cachetada.

**-** Pero como se atreve a besarme.-grito mas excitada que enojada

**-**- Al principio no te quejaste, respondiste a mi beso,-dijo William tocándose la mejilla

**-** Fue la sorpresa, no se emocione Sr. Andrew, nadie me había faltado al respeto de esa manera

**-** por favor perdone mi atrevimiento- se disculpo al ver el enojo de la rubia.

La rubia no lo escucho se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, las lagrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por comportarse como la mujer fría y sin sentimientos que deseaba proyectar. Todavía sentía en sus labios el sabor del beso.

-que fue lo que me paso, yo también deseaba ese beso, es como si mi cuerpo deseara estar junto a William, pero no lo conozco ni se nada sobre el, mi corazón latió como loco al estar a su lado, pero mi cabeza me grita que me aleje, no se que hacer- pensaba mientras sentía un mareo que la obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

Alex y Jackson estaban preocupados por la rubia la cual había desaparecido del salón, Alex estaba muy preocupado y mas cuando descubrió a William bailando con su hermana, fiel a sus instintos salio al jardín a buscarla, por suerte la miro cuando estaba por sentarse en unas de las bancas, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue que William Andrew caminaba tras Candy y la joven no se había dado cuenta, pero William al ver a Alex que corría junto a su hermana decido alejarse del lugar, ya tendría tiempo de reconquistarla. Debido a la poca iluminación Alex no se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba su hermana.

-Katy- grito molesto- donde te habías metido estábamos muy preocupados- dijo junto a ella,

-no es conveniente que salgas sola hija- recalco Jackson

-no me siento bien- dijo la rubia antes de desmayarse.

Asustados los hombres decidieron abandonar la fiesta, Jackson fue por el auto mientras Alex cuidaba a su hermana, al ver el auto estacionado en la puerta, tomo a candy entre sus brazos y la subió al auto, y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, en la distancia Albert los siguió con cuidado a no ser descubierto. Era casi las 2 de la madrugada cuando llegaron a la casa Vandervit

Albert si fijo muy bien en donde vivía la dueña de su corazón, espero a que todos entraran a la hermosa residencia, al cabo de unos minutos se encendieron unas pocas luces. El rubio se alejo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Vandervit, Alex llamaba a la mucama para que atendiera a su hermana.

-pero que le paso a la señora- pregunto preocupada la mucama al ver que Alex llevaba a su hermana a su habitación

-se desmayo de nuevo- dijo Alex- por favor trae las sales

-si señor- salio rápidamente del lugar

-estos mareos son mas frecuentes cada vez- dijo preocupado Jackson

-lo se, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto Candy recuperara la memoria-hablo preocupado Alex

-por lo que veo no estas muy contento-lo cuestionó Jackson

-tengo fuertes motivos para creer que cuando Candy recupere la memoria sufrirá mucho.

A la mañana siguiente Albert despertaba con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Y sin ganas de ir a trabajar, preocupado George fue en búsqueda de su amigo.

-no piensas ir a la oficina William, se esta haciendo tarde- dijo George preocupado

-no George tengo mucho que pensar,

-te noto triste y preocupado, paso algo en la fiesta

-si George, pensaras que estoy loco, pero Candy estaba en esa fiesta

-que- grito el moreno sorprendido- no te habrás confundido

- Tampoco lo creía pero es verdad, solo que ahora ya no es Candy White, si no Catherine Scarlett Wilson- dijo lentamente- y se caso con Maxwell Vandervit-hablo con dolor

-no lo puedo creer.-dijo el pobre George sentándose un pequeño sillón

- Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre los Wilson y la familia Vandervit. Tengo que saber que paso durante todo estos años.-agrego serio

- Pero nada cambiara el hecho de que Candy se halla casado, y según recuerdo Maxwell Vandervit falleció hace algunos meses en Londres.-

- tienes razón, ahora recuerdo que leí la noticia pero no le di importancia – dijo tristemente- pero me sentiré mas tranquilo, al saber un poco mas de su vida, sabes anoche me enteres de que Candy es madre.-bajando la mirada

- No te atormentes William, eres joven aun y puedes volver a enamorarte. Y formar tu propia familia

**-** No George-lo interrumpió- si no fue con Candy no será con nadie. Ella es el amor de mi vida. Y la entiendo, es una mujer digna, merece ser feliz, y si ella es feliz tendré mi conciencia tranquila.

**-** Entiendo, de todos modos investigare, puedes estar tranquilo.- dijo George saliendo de la habitación.

El hombre salio de la casa confundido, ya que su esposa no le había comentado, de que Candy era una Wilson, pero entendió que tal vez tendría sus razones para callar, ahora entendía muchas cosas, una de ellas era que Doroty nunca había ido a visitar la tumba de Candy a pesar de que la joven apreciaba a la rubia como una hermana, hablaría seriamente con ella. Decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto así que empezó esa misma mañana.

Al llegar a las oficinas Vandervit en Compañía de Alex, Candy se sentía más segura, la oficina principal, tenía una pequeña sala privada, a Candy se le ocurrió que la podría acondicionar como un cuarto de juego y dormitorio para tener a sus hijos cerca y no perderse así el crecimiento de los futuros herederos, la idea fue bien vista por Alex.

Esa misma tarde comenzaron con los trabajos, ya que para Candy era esencial el tener a sus hijos junto a ella.

Toda la tarde Candy estuvo de lo más pensativa y confundida.

-por que no puedo dejar de pensar en William Andrew, aun siento el calor y el olor de su cuerpo, esto no puede estar pasando.

**De pronto escucho que alguien abría la puerta de su oficina.**

-que pasa Carrie-dijo dirigiéndose a su secretaria.

-señora perdone mi atrevimiento le pasa algo malo,-hablo tímidamente la joven

-no Carrie solo estoy un poco cansada

-entiendo trabajo sin descanso toda la mañana, y no ha salido a comer debe tener hambre

-tienes razón Carrie, -se levanto de la silla apenada-ya es muy tarde por favor termina los pendientes y después vete a tu casa, ya he abusado mucho de ti.

-no se preocupe por mi señora, usted es la que debe irse a descansar, le espera una semana muy complicada.

-tienes razón, me voy en cuanto llegue a mi pasa mandare al chofer a buscarte para que te lleve a tu casa.

-no se preocupe por mi señora

-claro que me preocupo, también tienes derecho a descansar- dijo antes de salir de su oficina.

Al llegar a su casa Candy jugo un rato con sus hijos, pero en especial miro a Tony que era el más travieso de los tres niños.

-los ojos de Tony me recuerdan a tanto William, tengo que descansar un poco, apenas conozco a ese hombre y ya lo veo hasta en mis hijos.

**La rubia no lo sabía pero William buscaba la forma de estar cerca de ella para reconquistarla y esta vez nada ni nadie se lo impediría.**

16


	14. INVESTIGANDO EL PASADO

**Hola a todas, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, agradezco a todas aquellas personas por sus comentarios. En cuanto a mi estado de salud, estoy un poco mejor, un poco débil pero mejor ji ji. Si no actualizo rápido es que estamos evacuando el lugar donde vivo ya que mi hermoso estado de Tabasco esta sufriendo por la torrenciales lluvias que han azotado últimamente el país.**

**Magdy. **Tienes razón amiga últimamente están pasando muchas desgracias, pero confió en Dios de que todo pasara, de hecho donde vivo es una zona de riesgo, pero soy de las que piensan que al mal tiempo buena cara, ya que no ganamos nada con entristecernos, si no al contrario es cuando debemos estar mas unidos que nunca.

**Calemoon**. Mi querida Scarlett eres mas cruel que yo, no puedo creer que te alegres por el sufrimiento de mi príncipe (aun que tienes razón se lo merece ja ja) espero que te recuperes de tu resfriado, y como siempre a la espera de tus comentarios.

**Usagi 13 chiba. **Agradezco mucho tu comentario, y tienes toda la razón poco a poco se sabrá la verdad, pero aun falta lo mejor. Y si Albert sufrirá un poquito más.

**Yarda. **Prepárate para lo que viene por que estará súper, y como siempre a la espera de tu comentario.

**LadyGV**. Vero preciosa no te preocupes que poco a poco se desenredara la madeja, y saldrán varias verdades a la luz, paciencia amiga todo a su tiempo. Y tienes razón nosotros tenemos mucha agua y a ustedes les falta que ironía verdad. Y gracias por preocuparte por mi, aun estoy algo delicada, pero como dice chente mientras me envíen reviews seguiré escribiendo, (bueno no lo dice a si pero yo lo modifico a mi manera ja ja).

**Passcusa. **No sabes lo halagada que me sentí al leer tu comentario, si no actualizo rápido es que algo malo paso, pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana, mil gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Monapecosa.** Tenia pensado que Terry ayudara a Albert, pero luego pensé que no ya que el actor tiene su vida resuelta con la gusana, pero aun así aparecerá no te preocupes, por que sin querer ayudara a su rival.

**Wendy.** Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfrutes, y espero tu comentario.

**Mushita. **Gracias por tus palabras no sabes el aliento que me das, y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Anahis. **Preciosa mil gracias por tus palabras, y tienes razón ahora es cuando mostramos nuestra solidaridad, en cuanto al capitulo espero que te guste me encanta leer tus comentarios ya que son el motor que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, besos y cuídate.

**Mily. **Te juro que escribi mi correo pero el sitio de fanfiction lo borra asi que tratare de escribirlo nuevamente. Gracias por tus palabras y el siguiente capitulo te lo dedico con mucho cariño.

**Ceshire, key, fan 30, LY Tsunade, Magdy, jazmine21, claridad, lady Karin Andrew, jipuk, arly, themis78, Jenny, poison7812, Elena, galaxylam84, mil gracias por leer mi historia.**

Mi correo es chepys seguido de la palabra hot, seguido de la palabra baby seguido de arroba, luego hot después mail, punto com. mx Para todas aquella personas que deseen escribirme con mucho gusto contestare, y cuando estemos en línea poder platicar.

**INVESTIGANDO EL PASADO.**

Tres días después de la fiesta, William recibía en su despacho la visita que tanto esperaba.

-que bueno que llego tía-dijo feliz de ver a la anciana mujer- no imagine que viniera tan pronto

-para serte sincera hijo me preocupe al recibir tu telegrama y tome el primer tren, que pasa por que la urgencia de verme

-tía estoy feliz-grito

-me doy cuenta hijo-sorprendida- pero no me has dicho el motivo de tanta felicidad

-tía siéntate por favor, lo que voy a decirle es algo increíble, aun me pellizco para saber que no estoy soñando

-dime por favor no me dejes con esta incertidumbre- dijo sentándose

- Candy esta viva tía,- dijo lentamente sin dejar de sonreír

-te has vuelto loco William- grito sorprendida y preocupada a la vez que se levantaba

-loco estoy pero de felicidad, sabia muy bien que no me creerías tía, pero tengo pruebas- hablo mientras caminaba hacia un mesa y tomaba un periódico- mira y créelo por ti misma es el diario del día después de la fiesta.

En la página principal de sociales estaba una fotografía de Candy y William bailando alegremente. La reseña dejaba mucho que hablar.

_**El poder y la elegancia unidos por el baile.**_

_Anoche se llevo a cabo el baile de inicio de primavera que cada año organiza el alcalde de nuestra ciudad, múltiples personalidades se dieron cita en la residencia oficial del gobernador, entre las cuales destacaron el __**Sr. William Andrew, Oliver Bartebly, Howards Goldman, Jackson Vandervit, Terrence Granchester y Sean Alexander Wilson que llego en compañía de su famosa y poco conocida hermana Catherine Scarlett Wilson la cual a pesar de ser tan joven y no tan conocida en América es considerada una de las mujeres mas importantes e influyentes de Europa debido a los múltiples negocios de los cuales es la presidenta y accionista mayoritaria.**_

_La señora Catherine Wilson fue la sensación de la fiesta al deslumbrar a más de uno con su porte, elegancia y belleza._

La anciana mujer dejo de leer y centro su atención en la fotografía de la joven.

-no lo puedo creer – exclamo sorprendida- es Candy, pero como

-al principio estaba igual que usted tía, asombrado e incrédulo, pero hable con ella, la tuve entre mis brazos sentí su calor, era ella no hay duda.-

-lo que no entiendo es por que nos hizo sufrir con su supuesta muerte, por que no se comunico con nosotros aclarando el mal entendido, Candy sabe perfectamente cuanto la queremos y

-entiendo todo lo que me dice tía,-la interrumpió- pero tenemos que ponernos en su lugar

-que quieres decir

- ella se fue creyendo que solo jugué con sus sentimientos,-hablo perdido en sus recuerdos- además le dije cosas tan horribles que por ese motivo decido irse como enfermera voluntaria.

-eso lo entiendo-lo interrumpió la mujer- pero que locura es esa de que es Catherine Wilson

-lo único que se es que Candy, es decir Catherine es hija de Eduart y Sandy Wilson, el mismo Sean Alexander me lo confirmo la noche del baile.

**La mujer guardo silencio por un momento, a su mente llegaron recuerdos del pasado.**

-pero claro- dijo sentándose nuevamente- ahora lo recuerdo, los Wilson perdieron a su hija cuando apenas era una bebe por ese motivo se fueron a vivir a Londres, ahora veo todo muy claro, por esa razón hace algunos años Sandy llego de visita sorpresivamente y pregunto muchas cosas sobre Candy, de hecho pensé que solo era mi imaginación por la pobre mujer lloro al verla, como no me di cuenta mucho antes las dos se parecen mucho la única diferencia es que Sandy es de cabello lacios, y Candy tiene el cabello rizado al igual que su padre.

-William por favor llévame con ella-suplico la mujer-necesito verla abrazarla

-no puedo hacer eso tía.

-por que, ella es tu esposa su deber es estar a tu lado

-han pasado muchas cosas que ignora tía,- hablo con tristeza- Alex Wilson anulo mi matrimonio con su hermana al poco tiempo de mi partida semanas después Candy se caso con Maxwell Vandervit

**-** no puede ser cierto, fui testigo del gran amor que Candy sentía por ti, no pudo haberse casado con Vandervit- dijo incrédula la mujer, para después decir tranquilamente-significa que la has perdido para siempre hijo-triste

**-** te equivocas tía, ahora mas que nunca haré lo posible para que Candy se enamore nuevamente de mi

-que caso tiene William, ya esta casada-triste

-mi princesa es viuda- hablo con pesar-

-no puedo creerlo, como puede mi pequeña revoltosa soportar tantas desgracias.

-eso no es todo tía, Candy perdió la memoria al morir su esposo,

La noticia dejo impactada a la mujer, se quedo sin habla, al ver la reacción de su tía el buen William le contó lo que Alex le dijo la noche de la fiesta. Y que George estaba investigando lo sucedido en los casi 4 años que creían muerta a la rubia.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del poderos imperio Wilson Alex aun no asimilaba lo que los periódicos decían en sus páginas principales.

-es una tontería lo que estos tonto escriben en sus paginas- dijo mientras arrugaba el diario del día anterior- mucha gente reconocerá a Candy a través de estas fotografías, ahora mas que nunca tengo que estar al pendiente de ella, no quiero que nadie la haga sufrir nuevamente, ella es feliz al no recordar su tan doloroso pasado.

-te pasa algo Alex- dijo Eduart entrando precipitadamente a la oficina de su hijo

-papa, no escuche que tocaras- grito sorprendido y asustado

**-**lo hice varias veces hijo pero como no me respondiste decidí entrar, se que algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, recuerda que además de tu padre soy tu amigo

-lo se papa, y tienes razón estoy preocupado- admitió

-es por tu hermana verdad

- si papa es Candy la que me preocupa

-por que hijo le pasa algo malo a tu hermana

-no papa, es solo que no se si fue conveniente que volviéramos a América, mucha gente puede reconocer a Candy,-suspiro- William Andrew ya lo hizo y esta empeñado en hablar con ella.

-entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación hijo, pero es algo que no podemos evitar, tarde o temprano tenia que enterarse, no podemos tener a tu hermana escondida para siempre, tal vez el estar una temporada en New York le haga recuperar la memoria.

-eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, cuando recuerde todo, sufrirá mas que antes

-pero eso ni tu ni yo lo podemos evitar hijo, y en cuanto a William eso es asunto de Candy no tuyo deja que ella resuelva su vida, y sus problemas como mas le convenga, ya es una mujer, deja de tratarla como a una niña.

-pero papa-sorprendido

-pero nada Alex -suspiro- sabes que tanto a ti como a tu hermana los amo con todo mi corazón, y por nada del mundo me gustaría verlos sufrir, pero es algo que no podemos evitar, la vida esta llena de amargas experiencias, y a tu hermana le ha tocado vivirlas pero aun así ha salido triunfante, déjala que cometa sus errores, que también tu cometerás los tuyos.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio Alex reconoció que su padre tenia razón. Pero de todas formas tomaría sus precauciones para proteger a su hermana.

Mientras tanto George llegaba a su casa en Chicago para averiguar lo que pasó después de que dejara a Candy en el departamento hacia más de 3 años.

-no te esperaba cariño- dijo Doroty al ver llegar sorpresivamente a su marido.- creí que vendrías la semana entrante.

-adelante mi viaje por que sucedió algo inesperado.-dijo seriamente mirando a su esposa

-me asustas, le paso algo al señor Andrew

-no el esta bien,-serio- vine a hablar contigo sobre la supuesta muerte de la señora Candy,

**La joven palideció al escuchar a su esposo.**

-que quieres decir con eso de la supuesta muerte- nerviosa

- Doroty, sabes muy bien que Candy esta viva. Y que es una Wilson.

Doroty se quedo sin aliento al escuchar a su marido, había descubierto la verdad que tanto trabajo le había costado ocultar. Apenada bajo la mirada a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Al ver la reacción de su esposa el buen hombre se calmo.

-no te lo estoy reprochando cielo -apenado- lo que sucede es que estoy dolido, creí que entre tú y yo no había secretos.

-y no los hay, la partida de Candy era una verdad que no me correspondía contar a mi, entiendes. Ella me hizo jurar que no le diría nada a nadie.

-entiendo tus motivos, pero ahora que sabemos que esta viva me gustaría que me contaras lo que paso al momento de su partida.

-te lo contare, y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Doroty le dijo a George que después de que el las dejara en el departamento, Candy se había despedido de todos sus conocidos, y que los Wilson alarmados por la decisión de la rubia, decidieron contarle la verdad antes de tiempo, Candy le comento sobre su encuentro con Megan Andretti, y que ese fue uno de los motivos mas fuertes por el cual había decidido no aclarar su muerte.

-cuanto habrá sufrido- dijo enojado George- y todo por culpa de las mentiras de esa mujer, pero como logro el joven Wilson anular el matrimonio eclesiástico, eso es casi imposible

-según el señor Alex, el dinero es un arma muy poderosa, con la cual se consigue todo lo que deseamos. Al igual que tu estaba tan sorprendida de lo rápido que fue la anulación del matrimonio de Candy y el señor William.

-tendré que investigar a fondo ese asunto, -pensativo- y que me dices del matrimonio de la señora Candy con Maxwell Vandervit.

- al verse libre Candy la paso muy mal, y peor aun con lo que se publico en el periódico, cuando se caso la señorita Elisa y esta dijo sin remordimientos que el señor Andrew estaba comprometido con Megan, imaginaras cuanto sufrió Candy, pero el señor Maxwell estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo entre el y el señor Alex buscaban la forma de hacerla sonreír, con el trato diario y la convivencia el señor Vandervit le pidió matrimonio a Candy sobre todo cuando un hijo los uniría para siempre. – dijo la verdad a medias.

-un hijo dices- grito sorprendido George

-así es un hijo,- repitió sorprendida- a las pocas semanas de que Candy se fuera a vivir a casa de sus padres, los Wilson le propusieron a Max irse a vivir con ellos también ya que a los dos jóvenes los unía un hijo, después del nacimiento de Freddy el hijo de Maxwell, se casaron en una intima ceremonia en la mansión Wilson, la señorita Kate Forbes y yo fuimos testigos de tal acontecimiento, a los pocos días de la boda ambos se fueron a vivir a Londres y yo me quede al frente de la mansión Wilson, ya que los señores también decidieron irse para no separarse de su hija, estaba tentada a irme con ellos, pero como siempre Candy pensando en la felicidad de los demás, me convenció de quedarme para podernos casar lo antes posible, aun recuerdo sus palabras,-suspiro al recordar- por lo menos tu serás feliz con el hombre que amas Doroty, me dijo con tristeza- dijo abrazándose a su esposo, no quería continuar el relato, ya que al hacerlo tendría que confesarle que su amiga se casó estando embarazada de William Andrew.-

-entonces significa que se caso sin estar enamorada- murmuro abrazando a la joven

-exacto, Candy solo lo hizo por el bienestar de su hijo, -dijo hundida en el pecho de su marido.- tiempo después nacieron sus otros dos hijos, es todo lo que se, por favor no me preguntes mas

-esta bien, no te preguntare mas- el buen hombre no entendía el por que del comportamiento de su esposa, pero sabia que ocultaba algo importante. Ahora tendría que investigar por otro lado para no incomodarla.

La mañana siguiente de su arribo a New York, Emilia Elroy decidió visitar a su vieja amiga Sandy Wilson, ya que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. El mayordomo la recibió con agrado y la condujo a la hermosa sala de estar preferida de su señora, mientras le informaba que tenia visitas, al centro del enorme salón estaba una elegante chimenea, y encima de esta había varios retratos de la familia, a la Tía abuela le llamo la atención tales retratos y se levanto de la silla para verlos mejor, en una foto Candy estaba junto a Maxwell, ambos estaban serios pero elegantemente vestidos, en otra fotografía se observaba a Candy en compañía de sus padres y su hermano, ambos jóvenes de pie detrás de sus padres los cuales estaban sentados en un hermoso sillón, ahí noto el gran parecido de Candy con Sandy Wilson, en otra estaba la joven sosteniendo a 2 bebes junto a Max quien sostenía a un niño un poco mas grande, y en otra estaba Candy junto a su esposo y 3 pequeños niños. Estaba por tomar una última fotografía en donde estaban 3 niños riendo alegremente cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto.

- Emilia, que sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo- saludo Sandy- no sabia que estabas en New York.

-llegue ayer por la mañana, imagino que sabes el motivo de mi visita- hablo señalando el retrato de Candy

- no imagine verte tan pronto, por favor siéntate- hablo amablemente Sandy- imagino que tu sobrino te puso al tanto de todo.

-así es, lo que no entiendo es por que no me contaste la verdad de que Candy era la hija que creían muerta, pensé que éramos amigas.

-lo somos Emilia, pero antes que nada soy madre y como tal debo de proteger a mis hijos, en este caso a mi hija Catherine, se lo mucho que sufrió de niña y por nada del mundo deseo verla sufrir de nuevo, no sabes como me sentí al verla llorar por el abandono de tu sobrino

- todo fue una sucia trampa- la interrumpió

-por los motivos que hayan sido Emilia, - dijo alzando un poco la voz- no se abandona a una esposa así como así, no te voy a negar que cuando conocí a William me cayo muy bien, a leguas se notaba que estaba loco por mi hija y creí que seria su felicidad, pero al abandonar a Candy de la forma en que lo hizo, cambio la opinión que tenia sobre el. Así que por favor dile a tu sobrino que no se acerque a mi hija.

-pero Sandy-sorprendida

-no quisiera ser grosera contigo Emilia, se lo que mucho que aprecias a mi hija, e imagino lo que habrás sufrido con su supuesta muerte, pero ahora nosotros, su familia la protegeremos de todo y de todos aquellos que intenten hacerle daño.

-mi intención no es hacerle daño, solo quiero estar cerca de ella, sabes perfectamente que la quiero como a una hija- dijo tristemente

-lo se, pero mi hija no recuerda quien eres y al verte tal vez la confundirías mas, tal vez en el futuro cuando recupere completamente la memoria y si ella así lo desea podrás visitarla y…

**De pronto se escucho un gran alboroto que venia del pasillo, y 3 niños entraron corriendo al salón gritando por su abuela a la vez que se lanzaban sobre ella sin percatarse de que Emilia Elroy estaba a sus espaldas.**

-tita, tita- grito emocionado Freddy – ya estamos aquí

-tita, mama nos dio permiso de estar contigo hasta la tarde- grito Tony

-tita nos hornearas galletas verdad- grito Eddy

**- me alegra que estén aquí mis niños, claro que les horneare galletas- respondió nerviosa- pero por ahora vayan a jugar al jardín, mientras atiendo a la señora-señalando a Emilia**

Al ver a la mujer los niños solo atinaron a decir.

-Si tita,** - hablo Tony.- con permiso- mirando a la anciana**

-Disculpe nuestro comportamiento- dijo** Freddy** Dirigiéndose a la mujer mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

**-**con permiso**- dijo Eddy tímidamente imitando a su hermano mayor**

Sandy observaba como sus nietos salían de uno en uno cuando de pronto su mirada se poso en la Sra. Elroy y para su horror comprobó que la anciana mujer miraba fijamente a Tony el cual fue el ultimo en salir.

-son tus nietos verdad- hablo Elroy sacando a Sandy de sus pensamientos

-si son mis 3 caballeritos- respondió orgullosa

- se ve que son unos niños muy educados, cual es el hijo de Candy- pregunto curiosa

-los tres- fue la simple respuesta

-eso es imposible Sandy esos niños tienen la misma estatura- incrédula

-lo se, pero Freddy el mayor nació prematuro, Candy lo cuido día y noche a pesar de su dolor pero afortunadamente el niño sobrevivió, pero su crecimiento fue lento- mintió- por eso Freddy que es el mayor tiene la misma estatura de sus hermanos menores.

Sandy sabia perfectamente que Emilia era un mujer muy inteligente así que dijo algo que lleno de dudas a su amiga.

-no pensaras que uno de mis nietos es hijo de William verdad-

-por que no, tu hija y mi sobrino estuvieron casados

-te recuerdo que Candy era enfermera, sabia muy bien como evitar un embarazo no deseado- dijo sarcástica viendo a su amiga a los ojos.- te juro que Freddy que es el mayor de los tres es hijo de Maxwell Vandervit.

Minutos después Emilia Elroy salía con el ánimo por los suelos, mientras su auto avanzaba por el inmenso jardín, vio a dos de los tres niños jugar alegremente, ordeno al chofer detenerse por un momento, se acerco más a la ventana del auto. Se sorprendió al ver a un niño muy parecido a Candy, el mismo color de ojos, sus cabellos no eran tan rizados como el de su madre, pero aun así se parecían mucho, el segundo niño era igual de rubio que el primero, la diferencia es que este niño era idéntico al difunto Maxwell Vandervit. Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, ordeno al chofer continuar su marcha.

-como me hubiera gustado que uno de esos niños hubiera sido mi nieto- pensaba tristemente a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas.- no le diré a William sobre los hijos de Candy mi pobre sobrino ya ha sufrido mucho.

Por su parte William buscaba la manera de acercarse a Candy, discretamente vigilaba a la pecosa cuando esta llegaba a las oficinas del imperio Vandervit, tratando de buscar una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero desgraciadamente Alex no le hacia el trabajo fácil, el joven Wilson llegaba muy temprano con su hermana, y por las tardes pasaba por ella para llevarla a su casa.

Alex por su parte había visto a William cerca de las empresas Vandervit, así que inteligente no se separaba de su hermana, con el pretexto de ver el avance de los trabajos del cuarto de juegos de sus sobrinos estaba con la rubia la mayor parte del tiempo.

**Al día siguiente en su oficina Candy recibía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.**

-quien las manda Carrie- pregunto sorprendida la pecosa a su secretaria

-no lo se señora- respondió buscando entre las rosas- pero trae una tarjeta.

La pecosa tomo la tarjeta y leyó en voz alta.

_**Espero que las rosas no se marchiten al ver tu belleza, me has cautivado ¿me darías la oportunidad de conocerte? Atte. Un admirador**_

- tíralas a la basura- dijo molesta al terminar leer

-pero señora, si están preciosas-

-no me importa, no me gusta recibir regalos de quien no se identifica. Además odio las rosas-hablo con rabia

-si señora- dijo Carrie mientras tomaba el ramo y salía del lugar.

La rubia trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado pero se sentía intrigada sobre quien le había mandado tal presente, eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando sin querer se fijo en uno de los retratos que tenia sobre su escritorio. Una de las fotografías era de Maxwell en la cual estaba sonriendo y vestido elegantemente, la rubia tomo la foto en sus manos.

-por que no puedo recordar el amor que sentí por ti- se torturaba-no se ni como fue nuestro noviazgo, no recuerdo tus besos, ni tus caricias-guardo silencio por un momento intentando recordar- no se si te hice feliz- dijo sin querer mientras acariciaba el retrato.

-claro que lo hiciste feliz- dijo Jackson que sin querer había escuchado lo ultimo

-tío Jack – dijo sorprendida- no lo escuche entrar

-toque pero no me respondiste y decidí entrar, por favor hija no te tortures mas, fui testigo de lo feliz que fue mi sobrino a tu lado, prueba de ello son mis 3 caballeritos.

-lo se tío, pero hay días en los cuales deseo recordar tantas cosas, no se como ocurrió aquel horrible accidente, no recuerdo la agonía de Max, tengo imagines en mi mente pero no logro ordenarlas.-hablo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-no te desesperes hija tus recuerdos llegaran a su debido tiempo, no es bueno que te alteres.

-tienes razón tío, pero no me has dicho a que has venido-calmándose un poco

- me informaron que ya esta listo el cuarto de juegos de los niños y vine a verlo.

-los trabajadores terminaron hoy por la tarde, para serte sincera no le he visto,

-pues que te parece si lo hacemos juntos

-encantada tío

Ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto de junto, se sorprendieron al ver el lugar, había una pequeña sala con muebles pequeños para los niños, diversa variedad de juguetes, tres camas acomodadas estratégicamente cerca de la pared, una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso parque que estaba frente a las oficinas.

-que hermoso- exclamo Candy- estoy segura que los niños no se aburrirán

-lo creo y si eso sucede, pueden ir jugar al parque que esta frente a nosotros.

-lo importante es que voy a estar cerca de ellos, por nada del mundo deseo perderme su crecimiento, -

-y no lo harás hija, soy testigo de que eres una excelente madre a pesar de llevar sobre tus hombros la enorme responsabilidad de las empresas Vandervit. Dijo orgulloso -

-lo hago con gusto por que es el patrimonio de mis hijos, pero a veces siento que este no es mi lugar, sabes tío hay días en los cuales desearía estar corriendo por el campo, descansar sobre la hierba, dormir al aire libre

**Al escucharla el buen Jackson reía sin control.**

-pero hija siempre lo haz hecho, sabes que cuando quieras puedes tomarte unas largas vacaciones, -serio- se que desde que murió mi sobrino has trabajado sin descanso y te has ganado a pulso el respeto y la admiración de todos aquellos que no creyeron en tu capacidad de liderazgo, pero me gustaría que pensaras un poco en ti, debes cuidar mas tu salud.

-lo hare tío- lo interrumpió- ahora vamos a casa me muero de hambre, Alex no vino por mi ya es tarde y como vez hoy no traje chofer.

-de hecho también vine por ti hija, tu hermano me envió un mensaje informándome que tenia algo importante que hacer.

**La rubia fue la primera en salir de las oficinas mientras Jackson iba por el auto, sin sospechar que alguien la vigilaba. **

Como todas las tardes William hacia guardia para ver a Candy desde lejos, sin saber por que estaba feliz, por la mañana Alex no llevo a su hermana al trabajo y eran más de las 6 de la tarde y no había pasado por ella.

-hoy es mi oportunidad- pensó alegre al ver a Candy que salía sola del edificio. Sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba, cuando de pronto sintió sobre su hombro la mano de alguien.

-por lo visto no entendiste lo que te dije verdad-hablo Alex molesto.

**William se sobresalto al ser descubierto, pero no perdió la serenidad bajo lentamente de su auto ultimo modelo para enfrentar al joven Wilson**

-y tu tampoco entendiste lo que te dije, ni tu ni nadie me impedirá buscar a Candy, hare todo lo posible por reconquistar su amor.-hablo desafiante mirando a su "cuñado a los ojos"

-y estas tan convencido de lograrlo- sonriendo

-no estoy convencido, estoy seguro que lo hare- lo desafío

-admiro tu seguridad William, es una lastima que no te sirva de nada, muchos lo han intentado y han fracasado-mintió

-explícate- molesto

-esta muy claro, mi hermana tienes muchos admiradores no te sientas el único, Candy es una mujer muy bella, joven, sobre todo dueña de una de las empresas mas importantes de América y Europa, además es heredera de la mitad de las empresas Wilson. Una joya que todos quisieran poseer.

**William palideció al escuchar a Alex, tenía toda la razón.**

-no estas tan seguro ahora verdad William- hablo sarcástico al ver palidecer al rubio - pero no seré un obstáculo para ti, puedes intentar todo lo que quieras de todas formas el resultado será el mismo, Candy se enamoro perdidamente de Maxwell y le será fiel hasta la muerte- dijo dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Si lo dicho por Alex era cierto William tenia que pensar la forma de cómo conquistar a Candy, y tendría que entrar en acción cuanto antes ya que los días pasaban y el no había podido hablar con ella.

**La mañana siguiente como era sábado la joven señora Vandervit se disponía a pasar el día con sus hijos, cuando le informaron que una inesperada visita la esperaba en el salón.**

-sorpresa- grito Kate abrazando a su muy sorprendida prima cuando la vio llegar

-pe pero que haces aquí, te creía en Londres- tartamudeo la rubia recuperándose de la sorpresa

-visitándote prima, perece que no te da gusto verme- le recrimino- al contrario de ti yo estoy feliz por verte nuevamente

-por que no me avisaste que vendrías, te hubiera preparado un gran recibimiento

-si te avisaba prima, ya no seria sorpresa, además alguien además de mi se moría por verte de nuevo, - dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Junto a la puerta estaba un hombre al que Candy no había visto desde que salio de Francia y conocía muy bien, el joven en cuestión era **Gavin Maurice Lefleur** hombre de 30 años, cuerpo atlético, piel clara, hermosos ojos verdes, cabellos castaños, y sensual sonrisa que estaba mirando como tonto a la rubia.

-Maurice- grito emocionada Candy.

**Gavin Maurice Lefleur**, era un acaudalado francés socio de las empresas Wilson y dueño de varios viñedos, amigo de Kate y Alex, conoció a Candy cuando estaba casada con Maxwell, los tres iniciaron una sólida amistad, de hecho Maurice fue uno de los pocos que estuvo presente en el velorio del magnate, admiraba a la rubia ya que después de la trágica muerte de su esposo esta al poco tiempo se hizo cargo de todo demostrado un fuerte carácter y determinación que no le conocía, ganándose así el respeto y la admiración de todos, sin proponérselo se había enamorado de Candy pero era consiente que no tenia oportunidad con ella, así que solo se resigno a ser su amigo.

-tanto tiempo sin verte Maurice- dijo abrazándolo con cariño

-veo que me extrañaste- Divine Deesse (divina diosa)-dijo en francés correspondiendo a su abrazo

- pero cuéntenme cuando llegaron-pregunto mientras se soltaba de Maurice y miraba a Kate-

-ayer por la noche- dijo Kate- como no queríamos molestarte invite a Maurice a pasar la noche en casa de mis padres, por la mañana visitamos a mi tía Sandy y nos rogó que nos hospedáramos en su casa, ya que según ella no es propio que este en mi casa sola con Maurice y no tuve corazón para decirle que no.

-entiendo, mama y sus anticuadas costumbre – respondió Candy sonriendo- pero no me has dicho a que se debe la sorpresa Maurice

-decidí tomar unas largas vacaciones y ya que estoy de este lado del mundo tal vez decida buscar a una hermosa mujer con quien casarme-hablo mirándola fijamente.

-entonces te ayudare de paso que haré todo lo que este en mis manos- sonriente- por buscarle una novia a Alex

-y donde están mis sobrinos les traje unos regalos- interrumpió Kate

-están jugando en el jardín, los llamare para que te saluden, pensaba pasar todo el día jugando con ellos. –comento apenada

-no te preocupes por nosotros Divine Deesse (divina diosa)-la interrumpió- no quisiera que perdieras el poco tiempo libre que tienes para tus hijos

-gracias Maurice, pero que pensaras de mi, me gustaría atenderte como te mereces, pero le prometí a mis hijos estar todo el día con ellos y tu entiendes - apenada

-no te preocupes prima- hablo Kate- nosotros entendemos, verdad Maurice- dijo mirando al joven

-Kate tiene razón –la interrumpió- que te parece si cenamos los 3 hoy en la noche para celebrar mi visita así no descuidas a tus hijos.

-me encanta la idea- secundo la pecosa- y podemos desvelarnos ya que mañana no trabajo. Y puedo levantarme tarde

-dormilona como siempre- rio Kate.

Las visitas se fueron, y Candy paso todo el día jugando con sus hijos los cuales veían a su madre como una compañera de juegos, a la cual no le importaba subirse a los arboles, de hecho enseñaba a sus hijos las técnicas de cómo trepar un árbol y esconderse entre ellos.

Al caer la tarde los niños estaban tan cansados que se durmieron antes de las 6 después de que cenaron la pecosa los llevo a su habitación donde los arropo y les dio el beso de las buenas noches, después corrió a su habitación se baño y se arreglo para salir con su prima y amigo. Se puso un hermoso vestido color vino, como única joya llevo un relicario de oro en forma de corazón en el cual habían dos fotografías, del lado derecho estaban ella junto a Max, y del lado izquierdo estaban los tres niños. Su cabello lo sujeto en una cola, dejo sueltos varios rizos, y se puso un poco de color en los labios. Estaba por bajar cuando el mayordomo le aviso que su prima acababa de llegar.

La rubia bajo rápidamente ya que no quería hacerlos esperar, pero se sorprendió al ver a Alex.

Al ver la cara de su hermana el joven atino a decir.

-no pensara que dejaría a Maurice solo con dos hermosas mujeres- hablo sonriendo a su hermana

-me alegra que nos acompañes Alex- hablo Candy

-lo mismo le dije- hablo Maurice no quiero que la gente me odie por estar con 2 de las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo

-no sigas que me lo voy a creer- dijo sonrojada Kate

-nos vamos entonces –hablo Maurice ofreciendo su brazo a Candy

Los cuatro llegaron a un elegante restaurante, Alex solicito al capitán de meseros una mesa algo alejada de los comensales, siguieron al mesero quien los conducía a una hermosa mesa la cual estaba rodeada de hermosa plantas.

-que lugar tan agradable- comento Maurice quien llevaba a Candy de su brazo

-es la primera vez que salimos a cenar fuera-comento Candy mirando a Alex

-tienes razón, -la secundo Alex- tenemos tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo para divertirnos

-si van a empezar hablar de trabajo les juro que me voy, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, no hay duda de que son hermanos- dijo Kate con falso enojo mientras se soltaba del brazo de su primo.

Los 4 rieron al escuchar a Kate, sus risas atrajeron la atención de varios de los comensales, en especial de uno de hermosos ojos azules.

William Andrew estaba terminando una cena de negocios cuando una risa llamo su atención, y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Candy sonriendo del brazo de un desconocido. Por un momento pareció que el mundo se detuvo y recordó las palabras de Alex.

**-**_mi hermana tienes muchos admiradores no te sientas el único, es __Una joya que todos quisieran poseer._

Esas palabras lastimaban su corazón, pero decidió observar mejor no se dejaría llevar por la primera impresión. Candy caminaba alegremente con Maurice la conversación del hombre era tan entretenida que todos pasaron junto a William sin notarlo siquiera.

La mesa de William estaba junto a la de Candy, solo unas plantas los separaban.

Maurice ordeno una botella del mejor vino. A los poco minutos el mesero llego con el encargo. Y sirvió las copas de todos.

-brindo por estar juntos de nuevo- dijo Maurice alzando su copa

- salud- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-piensas quedarte mucho tiempo Maurice- pregunto Alex

-el suficiente para cerrar un negocio- respondió

-me dijiste que estabas de vacaciones- regaño Candy

-y lo estoy Divine Deesse (divina diosa)-dijo con calma-

-te he dicho que no digas así Maurice –sonrojada- que pensara la gente

-no creo que las personas que estén aquí nos escuchen, además estoy hablando en francés, y los únicos que hablan mi idioma eres tu, tu madre y Alex que entiende un poco.

-gracias por tomarme en cuenta- intervino Kate

- pero -_**lumiere de mes yeux (luz de mis ojos)**_ hablo en francés- tu no aprendes por que no quieres.- sonriendo

- me da mucha flojera además no me sale el acento, y que quisiste decirme con eso de lumiere -te dijo que eres la luz de sus ojos-intervino Candy sonriendo

-que haremos contigo Kate- sonrió Alex- no veo el día en que encuentres un buen hombre para casarte y sentar cabeza

-mira quien lo dice el inconquistable Alex Wilson- sonrió Kate a su primo

-pues para mi son los dos que deberían pensar en casarse- corrigió Candy

-pues hermana estamos en las misma, por que yo pienso lo mismo de ti cuando volverás a enamorarte y casarte nuevamente.

El rostro de Candy cambio al escuchar a su hermano, su semblante se volvió triste. Apenado por lo que dijo Alex se disculpo.

-lo siento no quise ser inoportuno

-me acompañas al tocador- dijo la rubia mirando a su prima

-claro- respondió rápidamente

**Ambas jóvenes se levantaron con dirección al tocador.**

-no te sientas mal Candy, Alex lo dijo sin querer- comento cuando estuvieron solas

-lo se, pero no estoy triste por lo que dijo Alex, me siento mal conmigo misma, se que todos desean verme feliz

- entonces por que reaccionas así, no entiendo

-es tan difícil entender que seré realmente feliz cuando recupere completamente la memoria, saber quien soy en realidad.

-no te preocupes tu memoria volverá cuando tenga que volver, mientras tanto disfrutemos la velada si, sabes que no me gusta verte triste- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

-tienes razón- sonriendo de nuevo

Al volver el camarero esperaba para tomar las órdenes.

-ya ordenaron- dijo Candy sonriendo

-las estábamos esperando- comento Maurice apenado

Las chicas tomaron asiento y hojearon la carta, después de ordenar continuaron hablando alegremente olvidando así el incidente.

Cenaron a la vez que conversaban alegremente, Maurice sabia que la rubia le encantaba hablar de sus hijos.

- tus hijos están creciendo muy rápido verdad -Divine Deesse (divina diosa)- parece que fue ayer cuando los vi por primera vez eran tan pequeños y ahora son casi unos hombrecitos-sonrió

- cierto, por eso no quiero perderme ningún detalle de su crecimiento, **Freddy **es todo un caballerito, es atento, educado, a pesar de su corta edad habla con propiedad, **Tony **es tan tierno, tiene un carácter fuerte sin ser agresivo, le encanta estar rodeado por la naturaleza, y mi pequeño **Eddy**, -suspiro, es tan arrebatado le encanta cuidar de las plantas, subirse a los árboles y están goloso no se a quién salio- dijo sonriendo

-yo se a quien salio, es igualito a ti le encanta comer toda clase de dulces- acuso Kate

Todos rieron con ganas ante lo dicho por la ocurrente Kate

El socio de William se despidió, este al verse solo decidió acercarse mas hacia la mesa de junto para escuchar de que tanto se reían. Sin sospechar que no le agradaría lo que escucharía.

- en definitiva tienes unos niños preciosos- dijo Maurice

-mis hijos son la muestra del gran amor que sentí por su padre- dijo orgullosa la rubia

-te creo Divine Deesse (divina diosa)-comento Maurice, fui testigo de lo mucho que Max amaba a sus hijos, jamás vi a un padre tan amoroso como el.

-cierto Max fue un padre excepcional.- dijo orgullosa

-dejemos de cosas tristes-regaño Kate-estamos aquí para pasar un rato agradable

-tiene razón Kate- sonrió Alex- que les parece si después de cenar nos vamos a dar un paseo por el centro de la cuidad

-excelente idea- secundo Maurice- serás mi guía de turistas por que solo he visto las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Al terminar de cenar los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta.

-se me olvido mi bolso- dijo sorprendida la rubia- adelántense por favor en seguida los alcanzo- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa donde habían estado.

-no tardes- grito Maurice.

La joven llego a la mesa y comenzó a buscar su bolso, al encontrarlo se giro con rapidez para alcanzar a sus amigo cuando tropezó sin querer con alguien.

-discúlpeme por favor- dijo sin ver

- es la segunda vez que tropieza conmigo- dijo William sonriente.

Al escuchar aquella voz la joven se sonrojo hasta las uñas, lentamente alzo la mirada y vio a William Andrew, quien la miraba dulcemente. Pero Candy recordó aquel beso que le robara el día de la fiesta del gobernador, así que orgullosa respondió.

-al parecer tengo la mala suerte de toparme nuevamente con usted- molesta

- para mi es un placer verla de nuevo- sonriente

-es una lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- hablo mirándolo a los ojos

-por que esta molesta, no entiendo- pregunto con inocencia

-y todavía me lo pregunta, cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de besarme-

-aun esta molesta por eso, pero solo fue un inocente beso, de hecho si no lo recuerda usted me correspondió y le pedí disculpas por mi atrevimiento.

-pues no acepto sus disculpas nadie me había ofendido de esa manera, así que con permiso- hablo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Al ver que la rubia se alejaba William la tomo por el brazo. Con el bruco movimiento a la joven se le zafó el broche de su relicario, cayendo este al suelo sin que lo notara.

-que puedo hacer para que me perdone- suplico el rubio

-nada

-hare lo que sea con tal de que perdone

-de verdad estaría dispuesto hacer lo que sea- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-si

-entonces déjeme en paz- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-todo menos eso-murmuro al verla salir. Estaba por caminar tras ella cuando vio tirado el relicario en forma de corazón que minutos antes había visto en el cuello de Candy, lo tomo y al abrirlo vio las dos fotografías en blanco en negro de su pecosa junto a Max y de tres niños pequeños.

-cual de los tres es tu hijo- murmuro.

Por su parte George investigaba el pasado de la familia Wilson y descubrió que Alex había hecho todos los trámites referente al cambio de nombre de su hermana, borrando prácticamente el nombre Candices White, dando así vida a Catherine Scarlett Wilson Forbes, ahora viuda de Vandervit. Pero al analizar un documento descubrió algo que lo hizo sonreír internamente.

-no todo esta perdido- hablo con alegría.- William debe saber esto cuanto antes.

El buen hombre se fue a su casa, tenía que viajar cuanto antes a New York, y como todo buen esposo aviso a su mujer, la cual no le hizo preguntas ya que sabía perfectamente que George era el hombre de confianza de los Andrew.

Al llegar a su destino el hombre fue directo a la mansión Andrew, por suerte William aun no había salido a trabajar. Lo encontró en su despacho acomodando unos documentos

-George- dijo William sorprendido al verlo- pero que haces aquí, creí que estarías en Chicago con tu esposa.

- y así era William, pero estuve investigando a Candy y su familia como me lo pediste y descubrí algo que te puede interesar.

-pero por favor siéntate, y cuéntame.

- comenzare por el principio, en efecto Candy es hija de Sandy y Eduart Wilson, hace algún tiempo uno de los trabajadores en Lakewood me informo que un hombre estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre la señorita Candy, en ese entonces no le di importancia al asunto, pero este hombre resulto ser un detective contratado por los Wilson para localizar a su hija. Y al encontrarla hicieron todo lo posible por acercarse a ella.

-eso lo entiendo George, pero que paso con Candy después de mi partida.

- mi esposa me conto, que después de que Candy fuera a la estación por ti, los Wilson le confesaron la verdad, al principio los rechazo pero luego los acepto y accedió a irse a vivir con ellos, sin embargo Maxwell se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y no se separo de Candy, al poco tiempo los Wilson invitaron a Max a irse a vivir con ellos ya que Candy esperaba un hijo de Vandervit.

De pronto George se fijo en el triste semblante de Albert. Y guardo silencio

-por favor continua - dijo el rubio – quiero saberlo todo

-Esta bien, Doroty me conto que Candy habla muy bien el francés, e italiano, su madre Sandy le enseño el idioma, mientras estaba embarazada. Por lo que se, es una experta en negocios, al parecer lo heredo de su padre y según mis informes su difunto esposo le enseño antes de morir el manejo de sus empresas

-entiendo- suspiro el rubio- pero que hay de su hijo

-Candy es madre de tres niños

**Albert tuvo que sentarse y servirse un vaso de whisky ante tal noticia.**

-tres niños dices- repitió incrédulo al tomar un sorbo de la bebida, y recordó a los niños de la foto del relicario-

-así es, el mayor es idéntico a su padre según rumores ya que casi nadie ha visto a los 3 niños juntos, ya que su madre es un poco celosa de su privacidad, pero conozco a uno de sus hijos, le dicen Tony, es un niño muy despierto e igual de rubio que su madre.

-donde lo viste- pregunto incrédulo

- recuerdas cuando fui a las oficinas Wilson a investigar sobre el contrato del hotel que estamos construyendo en Florida en sociedad con ellos, pues bien estaba Alexander Wilson, con un niño rubio, me pareció raro ya que el no esta casado, el niño lo llamo tío, y me sorprendí aun más cuando me contó que tenía una hermana, y que esta era la que estaba al frente de los negocios de bienes raíces de su familia

-Así que mi princesa esta al frente de ese contrato. Pues bien empezaremos a darle dolores de cabeza.- dijo sonriente

- No pensaras cometer errores para que ella este junto a ti verdad.

- Tal vez, no lo se, pero por favor continua

- Mi esposa estuvo con Candy antes de que se fuera de América, asistió a su boda con Maxwell de hecho fue su testigo, a los pocos días el matrimonio Vandervit se fue a vivir a Londres donde estuvieron por 2 años, cuando estaban por cumplir 3 años de casados ocurrió aquel terrible accidente. Según el investigador que contrate me informo que ambos regresaban de una cena de negocios en las afueras de Londres, el auto en el que viajaban se quedo sin frenos cayendo a un precipicio, el cuerpo Max quedo salio volando por el parabrisas del auto, Candy quedo inconsciente debido a los golpes que se llevo en todo su cuerpo. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Max ayudo a su esposa a salir del auto antes de que este explotara. Pero el esfuerzo le costo la vida, ya que falleció 2 días después. De hecho cuando los encontraron Máx. Estaba abrazado al cuerpo de su esposa, protegiéndola de todo peligro. De hecho Candy recobro el conocimiento a las pocas horas del Accidente, a pesar de sus graves heridas y las recomendaciones de los médicos acompaño a su esposo hasta el final. Y desde entonces su hermano Sean Alexander no se separa de ella, ya que Candy mostró muy deprimida durante el entierro de su esposo. Como vez William la vida de Candy no ha sido fácil de la noche a la mañana se vio sola con 3 hijos que cuidar sin un hombre a su lado. Desde entonces es conocida en Londres como la dama de hielo, ya son pocos quienes la han visto sonreír de nuevo, y maneja con mano de hierro las empresas Vandervit y parte de las Wilson que son el patrimonio de sus hijos.

-ahora entiendo, eso significa que realmente se enamoro de Maxwell.- dijo Albert tristemente

- Eso no lo se, es algo que no me incube, y creo que a ti tampoco.

- la amo George, y haré todo lo posible para que ella se fije nuevamente en mí, no me importa que se haya casado con otro, yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado

- pero te advierto que Candy tiene muchos admiradores. Y mas ahora que es viuda y dueña de una de las empresas mas importantes y sólidas del país. Los hombres la perseguirán por el dinero.- dijo para ver la reacción de su jefe

- Lo se, pero Candy es una mujer muy inteligente que no se dejara deslumbrar por cualquier patán que la pretenda solo por su dinero, -triste- y si se casara de nuevo con alguien será solo por amor.

-es una lastima, por que Candy no se puede casar con nadie por ahora- dijo sonriendo

-por que dices eso.- sorprendido

-mira- dijo mientras le entregaba un papel.

**Al tomar el papel William leyó rápidamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.**

-bueno mi trabajo ya esta hecho, ahora si ya me dio hambre iré a desayunar luego descansare un poco pienso irme mañana temprano, si no me necesitas claro.- hablo el moreno sonriente mientras salía de la hermosa biblioteca.

Esa misma mañana Candy recibía otro ramo de rosas, junto a una caja de chocolates los cuales siempre terminaban en la basura ya que la tarjeta solo decía **atte. Un admirador.**

-estoy harta de este juego- dijo molesta, para luego pensar- pero tengo que reconocer que mi admirador tiene buen gusto en sus detalles, es una lastima que no me gusten las rosas, aunque quisiera comerme los chocolates, no debo.- dijo tirando la caja a la basura.

Por la tarde en las oficinas Wilson, Alex era informado de una sorpresiva visita.

-señor Wilson, el señor Andrew desea hablar urgentemente con usted- dijo Marie la secretaria de Alex-

-esta bien Marie dile que pase.

-por aquí por favor- dijo la eficiente secretaria,- desean algo de tomar- pregunto

-quiero un Whisky por favor Marie- hablo Alex- y tu William- dijo haciendo una señal con su mano para que se sentara.

-lo mismo.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente a Wilson

La joven fue hacia un pequeño bar que estaba casi al fondo de la oficina de su jefe, sirvió las dos copas, y abandono el lugar.

-a que debo el honor de tu visita William- dijo con sarcasmo- ya te cansaste de vigilar a mi hermana. Pero que rápido te diste por vencido

- no me he dado por vencido Wilson,- hablo seguro- al contrario ahora estoy mas que seguro que tu hermana volverá a mi lado.

-pero que tonterías estas diciendo- sorprendido

-no es ninguna tontería,- hablo mientras le daba el mismo papel que le entregara George esa mañana.- lee y entenderás de lo que hablo.

Alex tomo nerviosamente el papel y comenzó a leer, mientras avanzaba en su lectura sus manos temblaban, su rostro palidecía y su garganta se secaba. Al terminar de leer se tomo el whisky de un solo trago.

-veo que no te lo imaginabas- sonrió Albert

-es imposible, realice los tramites del cambio de nombre todo es legal- sorprendido

-tienes razón pero diste por hecho que al realizar el cambio de nombre de Candices White y demostrar que había muerto, nuestro matrimonio se anularía, lo cual no fue así, según el arzobispo dejaste el tramite a medias ya que al cambiar el nombre de Candices White, por el de Catherine Scarlett Wilson Forbes se realizo una nueva acta en donde aparecen nuestros nombres, como vez aun sigo siendo el esposo de tu hermana y tu cuñado.- Sonrió al decir esto ultimo.

-entonces tendré que hablar nuevamente con el arzobispo para que anulare este absurdo matrimonio.

-no lo permitiré, estas olvidando un pequeño detalle, tu hermana se caso con otro estando casada conmigo, y puedo acusarla de bigamia.

-no te atreverás- grito sorprendido Alex

-ponme a prueba, por tenerla de nuevo a mi lado seré capaz de todo.- guardo silencio un momento y continuo.- a menos que me ayudes

-ayudarte a que- hablo intrigado Alex

-a reconquistar a tu hermana,

-estas loco quieres que te la sirva en charola de plata. –molesto

-claro que no, solo quiero que me lleves a su casa, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, deseo conocer el ambiente en el que vive, no has pensado que tal vez al estar junto a mi recupere mas rápido la memoria.

-lo dudo- dijo tajante

- se que me odias, sufrí amnesia hace varios años, y entiendo lo que Candy esta pasando. Piénsalo Wilson te daré 24 horas para que lo analices con calma, mañana vendré por tu respuesta- dijo mientras salía de la elegante oficina.

Alex tardo varios minutos en reaccionar, al hacerlo fue al pequeño bar que estaba al final de su oficina y se sirvió otro whisky, la bebida calmo sus nervios y agudizo sus sentidos.

-todo marcha de acuerdo al plan- dijo sonriente.- ahora viene lo mas difícil.

13


	15. RIVALES 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo, de ante mano les pido una disculpa por mi tardanza pero debido a las múltiples tragedias que han pasado en mí vida y mi país, me vi obligada a dejar por un tiempo mi historia. Agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas amigas que se preocuparon por mi, de salud estoy mejor, Mily, Anahis, Magdy, jazmine21 sus palabras fueron una alegría ante todo el sufrimiento que pase, es bueno saber que aunque no nos conocemos en persona se preocuparon por mi estado de salud. Mil gracias el siguiente capitulo se los dedico a ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Mily, mi correo se escribe todo con minúscula y todo junto. Primero escribe, ****chepys****, luego la palabra ****hot****, seguido de ****baby****, arroba (), ****Hotmail**** seguido de punto com **

**Y eso es todo la vez anterior lo escribí mal ya que al final le puse con punto mx y no lo lleva, lo siento.**

Dices que me enviaste tu dirección de correo electrónico, lo siento mucho pero no me llego. **Espero y ahora si puedas enviarme un mensaje para que te agregue a mis contactos.**

**R I V A L E S**

William estaba feliz había llegado muy temprano a las afueras de las oficinas Vandervit, decidido a hablar con Candy estaba desesperado dentro de su auto cuando la vio llegar, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver a su princesa. La joven llegaba como todas las mañanas en su automóvil, pero esta vez un hombre bien parecido y de aspecto imponente descendía primero del auto, para después abrirle la puerta. Al ver con más atención a aquel intruso lo reconoció, era el mismo del restaurante. Pero lo que le helo la sangre fue que la rubia estaba de lo mas feliz del brazo de aquel tipo.

**William Andrew se aferro al asiento de su auto, no esperaba ver aquello.**

-Bruce alejémonos de este lugar- dijo molesto

-si señor- contesto el chofer sorprendido de la reacción de su jefe.

Candy llego a las oficinas Vandervit tan puntual como siempre, todos los ahí presentes estaban mas que sorprendidos ya que la **"dama de hielo"** hacia su entrada del brazo de un apuesto caballero, al cual le sonreía amablemente. Para la rubia el estar con Maurice era tan agradable, el hombre la hacia reír con sus ocurrencias y chistes, el francés era tan ocurrente que la joven no dejaba de sonreír. Al entrar a su oficina el hombre se sorprendió del buen gusto en la decoración.

-debo felicitarte _**lumiere de mes yeux**_** (luz de mis ojos)** – hablo Maurice- tu oficina es muy hermosa, la decoración es de lo mas exquisita.

-gracias la verdad no hice gran cosa, solo cambie algunos muebles, pero de lo que estoy orgullosa es del cuarto de juegos de mis hijos.

La joven le mostró la habitación contigua, Maurice se maravillo con los detalles infantiles y la decoración.

-es bellísima- atino a decir

-mis hijos estarán muy cómodos y entrenidos- hablo orgullosa la pecosa.

-lo imagino, no se de donde sacas tantas energías, el trabajar durante toda la mañana y atender a tus hijos por las tardes debe ser agotador- opino el francés

-lo era- respondió la pecosa- pero poco a poco me fui adaptando a mi nuevo estilo de vida, y ahora te puedo decir sinceramente que me gusta mi trabajo, genero empleos, colaboro con la economía de mi país, ayudo a mucha gente con mis obras de caridad.

-en resumidas cuentas eres un tesoro de mujer- dijo con sinceridad

-exageras, siento en mi corazón la necesidad de ayudar a los que menos tienen, por eso enseño a mis hijos a ser sencillos, no deseo que crezcan llenos de frivolidad y creyéndose mas que otros niños menos afortunados.

-tienes toda la razón, por eso cada día que pasa te admiro mas.-mirándola con amor

Candy sabía perfectamente que Maurice estaba enamorado de ella, pero desde un principio fue clara con el francés al decirle que solo lo apreciaba como a un amigo. Por eso al ver la mirada que Maurice le dirigía decido cambiar el tema.

-bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.- dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles.- después tendremos tiempo de charlar.

Mientras tanto en las oficias del consorcio Andrew un muy mal humorado William hacia su entrada. Los empleados al verlo guardaban silencio, y continuaban con su labor. El día fue de lo mas negro para el rubio, el recordar a su princesa del brazo de **"aquel Francés" **hacia que toda la sangre se le fuera a los pies. Al terminar con sus pendientes, salio de su elegante oficina, tenía una última cosa por hacer, subió a su auto donde el chofer ya lo estaba esperando.

-a casa señor- pregunto Bruce como siempre

-no Bruce, vamos a las oficinas Wilson.

El fiel chofer llevo a su jefe al lugar indicado.

Alex Wilson estaba en su oficina esperando a William Andrew, el joven estaba de lo mas tranquilo y un sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios al ver por la ventana al rubio, el cual bajaba de su automóvil.

-es hora del show- sonrió

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando la secretaria anuncio al señor Andrew.

-hazlo pasar Marie- hablo Wilson- por favor que nadie nos moleste, y si mi padre viene le dices por favor que me fui temprano a casa, por nada del mundo permitas que entre a esta oficina

-si señor- dijo la joven sorprendida antes de salir.

Alex fue hacia el pequeño bar que tenía al fondo de su oficina. De pronto escucho que William Andrew entraba a su oficina.

-siéntate por favor, enseguida estoy contigo- hablo Alex mientras servia dos copas.

William tomo asiento cerca del enorme escritorio de Wilson, cuando tres fotografías que no había visto la tarde anterior llamaron su atención. Curioso tomo una de las fotografías.

En la primera se podía observar a toda la familia elegantemente vestida reunida, los señores Wilson, Candy, Alex y el difunto Maxwell, todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. En una segunda foto estaban Kate, Candy, Maxwell, Alex y ese "intruso" posando en los jardines del palacio de Buckingham**,** pero al mirar con más atención la foto noto que la sonrisa Candy era triste.

En la tercera vio a Candy quien sonriente abrazaba a tres niños de unos 3 años aproximadamente sonriendo alegremente, pero como la foto era en blanco y negro no distinguía bien a los niños.

-son mis sobrinos- dijo Alex sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras le daba la copa que momentos antes había servido.-

- he, si claro son unos niños muy hermosos -dijo sorprendido a la vez que dejaba el retrato en su lugar y tomaba la copa- lo siento pero no resistí la tentación- señalando la foto.

-no te preocupes no eres el único que siente curiosidad, mis sobrinos son unos niños muy famosos en Europa, ya que la reina se autonombro madrina de los tres en cuando los vio- suspiro al recordar-Mientras mi hermana y mi cuñado vivían juntos hicieron lo posible por llevar una vida normal y tranquila, al morir Maxwell, Candy educa a mis sobrinos de forma sencilla y humilde, protegiéndolos de la prensa, no quiere que mis tres caballeritos crezcan siendo frívolos, vacíos e insensibles-

-entiendo, -dijo con tristeza- pero por que me dices esto, no entiendo.

- por que he decidido ayudarte para que te acerques a mi hermana,

-lo dices en serio- dijo alegre

- muy en serio, pero no te alegres antes de tiempo,- hablo con suma seriedad- lo único que haré será invitarte a una cena que se llevara a cabo el próximo sábado, en honor de un gran amigo de la familia y pretendiente de Candy,- dijo con doble intención- fingiremos ser los mejores amigos, lo demás corre por tu cuenta.

-esta bien- hablo sonriente- se que Candy se fijara nuevamente en mi

- admiro tu seguridad, pero tienes que darme tu palabra, que si las cosas no funcionan como tu esperas, firmaras la anulación del matrimonio y jamás te acercaras a Candy.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, a la vez que extendía la mano para cerrar el trato.-

Albert se quedo como estatua al escuchar a Alex, pero estaba mas que convencido que reconquistaría a la que aun era su esposa.

-acepto, te doy mi palabra- dijo dándole la mano.

-bueno mañana te are llegar la invitación, puedes llevar a alguien, a tu tía si así lo deseas.

Momentos después de que William saliera de la oficina de Wilson, Alex decido caminar un momento por el parque antes de volver a casa, tenia que idear un buen pretexto para justificar la presencia de Andrew en la cena que ofrecerían en honor a Maurice. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sin querer tropezó con una joven la cual cayó al piso.

-lo siento mucho- dijo Alex apenado a la vez que ayudaba a la joven a levantarse- no vi por donde iba.

-no se preocupe, también venia distraída-contesto la joven mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al hombre causante de su caída- Alex Wilson-dijo sorprendida

-disculpe acaso nos conocemos- pregunto sorprendido

-soy Patricia O' Brian no me recuerda- hablo al ver la mirada confundida de Alex- hace años nos presentaron, mas bien mi amiga Candy nos presento.- hablo tristemente

-claro- dijo recordando al fin- nos conocimos en la boda de Archivald Corwell, pero has cambiado mucho por eso no te reconocí- hablo sinceramente mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza.

En casi 4 años Patricia había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo se amoldo de aquella chica gordita y tímida no quedaba nada, ahora era una hermosa mujer de sensuales curvas y bella sonrisa, recién había terminado sus estudios de medicina, era toda una doctora, estudio la carrera a un en contra de los deseos de sus padres que planeaban casarla cuanto antes, pero su abuela Martha la apoyo en todo momento y por primera vez en su vida Patricia se había salido con la suya.

-estas irreconocible, luces muy bella.-hablo sorprendido

-gracias- sonrojada

- y que haces en New York, creí que vivías en Florida

- así es, pero vine con mi abuela ya que a partir de mañana empiezo a trabajar en el hospital central de la ciudad.

-me alegra saber que serás voluntaria.

- te equivocas soy medico recién titulado, - dijo orgullosa-

-eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo admirado- disculpa mi sinceridad pero cuando te conocí te creí tímida, sin carácter

-lo se, lo mismo pensaba de mi misma, pero gracias al ejemplo de Candy decidí darle un rumbo nuevo a mi vida, estudiar una carrera y no ser solo una niña tonta que se dejaba manipular por sus padres- de pronto su semblante se vuelve triste- es una lastima que Candy no halla visto en lo que me convertí.

**Alex sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Paty, el remordimiento lo atormento por unos segundos**.

-fue un placer haberla visto de nuevo señorita O Brian, con permiso- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-el gusto fue mió, hasta luego señor Wilson- imitando al joven.

Alex se fue rápidamente del lugar, ahora más que nunca sentía aquel molesto nudo en la garganta. Mientras caminaba pensaba.

-será que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ocultar a mi hermana de sus amigos como si fuera una delincuente, pero si le cuento la verdad sobre William y su pasado temo confundirla mas, no se que hacer.

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a contarle sus penas a la única persona en quien podía confiar ciegamente.

Sandy Wilson escucho con atención a su hijo.

-entiendo tu dolor hijo, pero no podemos hacer nada por evitar que las personas vean a tu hermana y la reconozcan, tarde o temprano Candy recuperara la memoria y lo ultimo que deseo es que nos reproche el no decirle a sus amigos que estaba viva.

-eso lo entiendo mama, pero como reaccionara al saber que aun continua casada con William Andrew. – dijo sin pensar

**Al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo la mujer tuvo que sentarse.**

-que has dicho.- lo interrumpió

**Alex palideció, había metido la pata.**

-tal y como lo escuchaste madre, mi hermana aun continua siendo la señora Andrew

-pero como, si tu mismo realizaste todos lo tramites para el cambio de nombre y la anulación del matrimonio eclesiástico- dijo preocupada-, eso significa que Catherine nunca fue la señora Vandervit,

-mi reacción fue la misma a la tuya madre, pero desgraciadamente cometí un pequeño error, y he ahí las consecuencias, pero mi hermana ante la ley fue la señora Vandervit, no te preocupes por eso, lo único que une a mi hermana con Andrew es el matrimonio religioso

-y lo dices a si tan tranquilo hijo, tu padre lo sabe - asustada

-aun no madre, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá, por que William estará frecuentando la casa de Candy, esta mas que decidido a reconquistarla y nosotros no podemos evitarlo, por que aunque no me guste la idea William es parte de la familia.

-para serte sincera hijo, a mi no me desagrada en nada William,-dijo sinceramente la mujer- es mas siempre me cayo muy bien, pero lo que no le perdono es que haya abandonado a tu hermana de la forma en que lo hizo. Además es el padre de los gemelos y tarde o temprano se enterara,

-acaso piensas decirle la verdad madre- dijo asustado y sorprendido

-claro que no hijo, pero William no es ciego y mucho menos tonto, si como dices frecuentara a tu hermana es lógico que tarde o temprano vera a Tony, -suspiro- el niño es su viva imagen

-lo se madre pero antes de que eso suceda tenemos que actuar,

-que quieres decir, explícate por favor

-tengo un plan, me ayudaras, ya que conociendo a papa se que no estará de acuerdo.

**Alex hablaba en voz baja explicándole su plan a una muy interesada Sandy que sonreía a cada palabra de su hijo.**

-y que opinas madre-

-es una gran idea hijo te felicito, y no te preocupes por tu padre yo me encargare de el, es mas nos ayudara sin darse cuenta.

Era miércoles por la tarde Candy estaba jugando en la parte mas alejada del jardín con sus pequeños cuando de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente, la joven corrió junto con sus hijos pero al llegar a las puertas de la mansión estaban totalmente empapados, rápidamente subió a los niños a su habitación para que se cambiaran de ropa, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Freddy se resfrió. El jueves por la mañana el pequeño amanecía con alta temperatura asustada Lili la niñera llamo a su señora para infórmale que el niño estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Candy tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llevo al hospital, al llegar fue atendida rápidamente, los médicos llevaron al niño a una sala especial para cuidados infantiles, en ningún momento la rubia se separo de su hijo. **Estaba tan preocupada que no se percato que una joven morena de cabellos castaños que se encontraba casi junto a ella la miraba asombrada.**

-te pondrás bien mi cielo-dijo Candy a su hijo, el cual deliraba y temblaba a causa de la fiebre- pero tienes que poner de tu parte.

-mami tengo mucho frió- decía Freddy en susurros.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Candy que en su preocupación se le olvido avisarle a su madre, le partía el alma ver a su hijo mayor en ese estado, poco a poco los medicamentos fueron surtiendo efecto y el niño se quedo dormido. Al salir de la pequeña habitación en donde habían recluido al pequeño se topo de frente con su familia.

-pero que hacen aquí, como se enteraron-sorprendida

-Lili nos aviso hija- dijo Eduart al ver la cara de asombro de su hija

-estabas tan asustada que solo pensaste en tu hijo y se te olvido por completo avisarnos hija- reclamo Sandy

-y como esta mi sobrino- pregunto Alex visiblemente preocupado

-según el doctor esta fuera de peligro, de no haberlo traído a tiempo le hubiera provocado neumonía.- y como están mis otros 2 angelitos

-están bien hija no te preocupes- dijo Eduart, - Lili esta en nuestra en casa con los niños

**En ese momento llego el doctor**.

-señora Wilson su hijo esta respondiendo satisfactoriamente a los medicamentos, de continuar en dos días se lo puede llevar a casa.

-gracias a Dios – dijo aliviada- y el tío Jackson donde esta acaso nadie le aviso- pregunto a su hermano.

-le mande un recado con el chofer, estábamos tan preocupados por el niño que lo primero que hicimos fue venir para acá.

-podemos entrar a ver a mi nieto- dijo Eduart

-claro- dijo el doctor- pero solo por un momento

-señora Wilson por que no va a su casa a comer algo, ha estado todo el día junto a su hijo, y se que no a probado alimento- reclamo el doctor mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-ve a tu casa a comer y darte un baño hija, no quiero que tu también te enfermes- regaño Eduart

-te acompaño Candy- dijo Alex- de paso le avisamos a Kate y Maurice que el niño esta fuera de peligro se quedaron muy preocupados.

-Maurice- exclamo Candy sorprendida- me olvide por completo de el, creo que será un mala idea lo de la cena, que opinas Alex

-el doctor ya nos explico que Freddy esta fuera de peligro, no veo inconveniente de cancelar la cena, además seria una descortesía –dijo mas nervioso que preocupado.

-tu hermana tiene razón hijo, suspendemos las cena para otra ocasión, ahora lo importante es la salud de Freddy – dijo Sandy apoyando a su hija

-gracias mama, por favor encárgate de avisar a los invitados que la cena se pospone para la otra semana.

**De pronto Jackson Vandervit llegaba ante ellos.**

-como esta mi nieto- grito asustado

-afortunadamente esta fuera de peligro tío no se preocupe- dijo Candy quien lentamente se llevaba una mano a su frente mientras caía al suelo victima de un desmayo.

Rápidamente Alex la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la primera habitación, al entrar depósito a su hermana en la cama, mientras su padre buscaba a un doctor. Este al llegar, pidió estar a solas con la paciente.

Afuera Sandy estaba sentada, Alex daba vueltas como león enjaulado, y Eduart y Jackson hablaban en voz baja.

-estos desmayos son cada vez mas frecuentes Eduart- dijo preocupado Jackson

-lo se, y cada vez me preocupa mas- dijo Eduart- recuerdo que el doctor nos dijo que los desmayos serian frecuentes, y eran el primer paso para que mi hija recupere la memoria,

-entonces no entiendo tu preocupación.

-no te das cuenta Jack que cuando Candy recupere la memoria sufrirá aun mas, desde que tu sobrino murió, nadie se ha atrevido a decirle las verdad sobre el accidente.

-entiendo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo, y si nadie de tu familia se atreve, seré yo quien le cuente toda la verdad, tu hija es una mujer muy fuerte, y no es justo que la sigan tratando como una niña., en todo este tiempo a demostrado su fortaleza, además esta resignada a la perdida de Max, y tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto el amor tocara de nuevo su corazón, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-lo dices en serio, -pregunto sorprendido- no te opondrías a que Candy se casara de nuevo.

-claro que no, tu hija aun es muy joven y hermosa, es lógico pensar que algún día quiera casarse de nuevo, pero el hombre que quiera estar junto a ella, primero deberá mostrar que es merecedor de su amor y amar a mis tres caballeritos como si fueran sus hijos. No lo crees a si Eduart.

- tienes la razón.

**En ese momento una joven morena caminaba hacia el cuarto de Candy, al verla Alex palideció y se dio la vuelta para no ser visto**.

Desde la mañana Paty había visto a Candy, pero la rubia estaba tan concentrada en su hijo que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la morena.

Paty estaba de lo más desconcertada, al igual que los Andrew ella creía que Candy había muerto hace casi 4 años, y por azares del destino la volvía a ver en un hospital, lugar donde jamás espero verla nuevamente. Al entrar al cuarto el doctor terminaba de suministrarle una inyección.

-como se encuentra la paciente doctor Lewis-preocupada

-bien, fue solo un desmayo, al parecer los padece con frecuencia según me informo su familia.- dijo tranquilamente el doctor

-su familia ha dicho -repitió incrédula

-si doctora O Brian, los señores Wilson me pusieron al tanto sobre los desmayos de su hija,

-cual es el nombre de la paciente- pregunto mientras miraba la tablilla que estaba a los pies de la rubia.

-Catherine Scarlett Wilson de Vandervit- dijo el doctor

Paty tuvo que sentarse en la silla más próxima, la noticia la había dejado en shock.

-le pasa algo doctora- pregunto el doctor- de pronto palideció

-no es nada doctor es solo que me impresiono un poco el nombre de la paciente.

-la señora esta bien, le diré a su familia que pase a verla, en unos minutos el calmante que le administre la hará efecto.

-doctor podría dejarme un momento a solas con la paciente, y decirle a su familia que pase dentro de unos minutos.- dijo bajando la voz

-claro, pero por favor no demore mucho,

-gracias doctor Lewis. –dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a Candy.

La morena miraba fijamente a Candy la cual estaba aturdida y con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a una joven doctora frente a ella.

-como te sientes Candy- dijo Paty sin pensar

-quien es usted y por que llama así- fue la respuesta de la rubia

-acaso no me recuerdas soy Patricia O Brian, estudiamos juntas en el colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra.

Candy estaba confundida aquella joven le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y cariño que no sabia que decir o como actuar.

-lo siento pero quien es usted,- dijo con seriedad y altivez- y mi nombre no es Candy, seguramente me confunde con alguien mas.

Al escucharla Paty se sorprendió, la rubia le había hablado duramente y con desprecio. Cosa que jamás imagino, pero algo en su corazón le gritaba que estaba frente a su mejor amiga.

-tal vez tenga razón, disculpe mi atrevimiento –dijo antes de salir

Al ver salir a Paty de la habitación de su hermana Alex fue el primero en entrar, solo el se había fijando en Paty ya que sus padres y Jackson estaban tan adentrados en sus pensamientos que nadie noto cuando la joven había entrado a la habitación, y como ahora la señorita O Brian estaba tan cambiada, nadie de los ahí presentes la había reconocido.

Al ver a su hermana dormida Alex se tranquilizo un poco ya que imagino que Paty no pudo hablar con Candy.

Mientras tanto Paty caminaba rumbo a la habitación del niño al que Candy había cuidado por la mañana. Al estar junto al pequeño leyó su historial y se quedo sin palabras al leer el nombre.

**Maxwell F. Vandervit Wilson**. La joven se llevo la mano a la boca, miro fijamente al niño el cual era idéntico a Maxwell Vandervit, pero con la diferencia que el niño tenia el cabello del mismo color rubio que Candy. Curiosa pregunto a la enfermera que en la mañana habían atendido al niño y le informaron que el pequeño era el hijo mayor de la joven Wilson, la cual era viuda. Confundida la joven decido investigar y sabía que una persona la ayudaría sin preguntar.

El viernes llego y Freddy fue dado de alta por la tarde, en las afueras del hospital estaba Maurice esperando a Candy y al pequeño, la rubia al verlo se alegro por que el francés le había llevado un juguete al niño.

Por su parte William estaba de lo más preocupado, según informes la señora Wilson no había llegado a trabajar en 2 días, cosa que lo tenía preocupado y mas aun cuando Alex le había mandado una nota donde le informaba que la cena había se llevaría a cabo hasta la semana entrante. El rubio se armo de valor y fue personalmente a las oficinas Vandervit a preguntar por la señora Wilson. La secretaria de Candy, Carrie le informo sobre la salud de su jefa y su hijo mayor.

-así es señor Andrew la señora Wilson tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital junto a su hijo, al parecer hoy le dan de alta al pequeño.

-entiendo gracias por su información.

El magnate salio a toda prisa de ahí, se sentía impotente.

-por que Alex no me aviso -pensaba-

Con paso veloz se dirigió al hospital, al llegar vio un hermoso automóvil estacionado en la entrada, bajo de su auto y comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto vio a Candy a pocos metros de el, y a Alex junto a ella el cual cargaba a su sobrino, estaba por acercarse a ellos cuando algo llamo su atención, y para su asombro vio cuando la rubia caminaba hacia Maurice que le sonreía amablemente.

Incapaz de seguir mirando volvió sus pasos subió a su auto y se alejo rápidamente. Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su despacho, se sirvió un trago para calmar su enojo.

**-No estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, a partir de ahora ese francesito será mi rival a vencer.**

Era sábado por la mañana Freddy se recuperaba lentamente, así que el niño observaba a sus hermanos jugar desde el balcón de su habitación.

-cuando podre salir a jugar con mis hermanos al jardín mama- pregunto Freddy

-cuando estés completamente recuperado hijo, acaso no te gusta que este contigo- dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-no es eso mami, estoy aburrido mis hermanos solo vienen un rato y luego me dejan solo.

-entonces juguemos a algo, o dime que te gustaría hacer.

-me gustaría pintar- dijo con algo de temor- me darías permiso mami

-claro mi cielo,-dijo amorosa- sabes a tu padre le gustaba dibujar y pintar.

-de veras mami-sorprendido

-si mi amor, al rato saldré a comprar lo necesario para que comiences a pintar, solo espero y no pintes las paredes y los muebles,

-no mami- grito emocionado el niño- mientras la abrazaba.

-bueno ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Después de desayunar Candy salio con dirección al centro para comprar todo lo necesario para que su pequeño comenzara con sus deseos de pintar. Después de estar en varias tiendas entro a una donde compro mas de lo que podía cargar, estaba saliendo cuando sin querer se tropezó.

-disculpe no vi por donde iba- dijo la rubia apenada. Como sus compras cayeron al piso, rápidamente se inclino a recogerlas.

-parece que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos en esta forma- dijo una voz varonil.

Al escuchar esa voz la rubia levanto su mirada.

-otra vez usted señor Andrew,- molesta- acaso me esta siguiendo

-podría decir lo mismo de usted señora Wilson- dijo pícaro- le recuerdo que fue usted quien tropezó conmigo- hablo mientas se inclinaba a ayudar a la rubia con sus cosas.- acaso le interesa la pintura- pregunto curioso al ver la paleta, y varios frascos con pintura.

-son para mi hijo, -fue la simple y fría respuesta

-permítame por favor- se ofreció el rubio al ver la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba- acaso no tiene quien la ayude, donde esta su doncella o chofer.- dijo curioso

-mi chofer esta a 2 cuadras de aquí, y no me gusta tener una doncella, me gusta caminar sola sin sentirme perseguida, y como ve- señalando las calles llenas de automóviles- no hay mucho lugar donde estacionarse.

-entonces seria un honor para mi ser su sirviente mientras realiza sus compras.- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la vez de esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa que hizo temblar a Candy.

-no quisiera molestar- dijo nerviosa

-no es ninguna molestia,-la interrumpió- soy un caballero y no permitiré que una dama tan hermosa como usted camine sola por las calles. – sonrió nuevamente mientras ofrecía el brazo a la joven.

Candy estaba confundida, su corazón le gritaba que aceptara la oferta, pero su mente le decía que se alejara. Mente y corazón peleaban en ese momento. En un impulso la joven tomo el brazo que William le ofrecía, al sentir el contacto del rubio, sintió en su estomago miles de mariposas revolotear, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y un nudo su formaba en su garganta haciendo que las palabras no salieran de su boca.

Por su parte William se sentía en las nubes, aunque fuera por solo un momento caminaba con su princesa del brazo, tal vez era su imaginación pero le pareció ver que la joven se había sonrojado. Gesto que le pareció muy tierno.

-que falta por comprar- pregunto William saliendo de su embeleso

-_uuunos_ cuantos pinceles y lienzos- hablo arrastrando las palabras.

-entonces vamos- dijo William- conozco un lugar donde podrá comprar lo necesario

Mientras Candy realizaba las compras William la miraba fijamente para no perder detalles, era tan hermosa, la maternidad había hecho maravillas en su cuerpo y los aires de Londres habían moldeado sus modales. Pero sabía que la Candy alegre, despreocupada y humilde aun vivía en ella.

-y pensar que tus hijos pudieron haber sido míos- pensaba William al verla.

Por su parte Candy no sabia como actuar junto a ese hombre que con solo mirarla la hacia sentir nerviosa y vulnerable, la joven estaba al limite de su autocontrol, si ese rubio la seguía mirando de esa manera estaba segura que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Así que por instinto se mostro frívola y altiva era una forma de infundirse valor.

-creo que es todo- dijo la joven seriamente para distraer a William.

-estas segura, no falta nada-

-no, es mas creo que me excedí con las compras.-dijo con voz fría

-entonces la acompaño a su auto.

Las personas los observaban al pasar.

Ella tan linda y elegante, el tan caballeroso cargando todos sus paquetes a la vez que caminaban juntos como si jamás quisieran separarse, sin duda alguna la pareja ideal.

Al llegar al auto el chofer inmediatamente le abrió la puerta a su señora. Y ayudo a William a acomodar los paquetes.

-agradezco su ayuda señor Andrew- dijo seriamente la joven

- al contrario, soy yo el que le agradece, fue un placer haber pasado un tiempo con usted, espero y se repita.- dijo mas en suplica que en sugerencia.- Y si me lo permite me gustaría conocer a su hijo y darle algunos consejos sobre pintura.

- no lo creo- dijo la rubia incomoda- a Freddy no le gusta convivir con extraños.

-una vez que me presente dejaremos de ser extraños -sonriente-

-no lo creo pero agradezco su interés, - nerviosa- de nuevo gracias por su ayuda señor Andrew debo irme en casa deben de estar preocupados por mi, buenas tardes.

-buenas tarde señora Wilson.

El auto se alejo dejando a un William sonriente, había descubierto que no le era del todo indiferente a la dama de hielo, el nerviosismo de la joven la había delatado.

-**seré yo quien derrita el hielo que hay alrededor de tu corazón.**

Al iniciar la semana todo parecía volver a la normalidad, después de días de ausencia Candy volvía a su oficina y como todos los días, le esperaba mucho trabajo, pero a pesar de trabajar sin descanso el recibir su acostumbrado ramo de flores acompañado de un hermoso poema, los cuales terminaban en la basura, la hacían sentirse bien.

-quien será mi admirador- se preguntaba-

Por fin llegaba el día de la cena, la cual se celebraría en casa de Candy, desde la mañana la rubia se había preparado para honrar a su amigo Maurice, decoro la mesa con adornos franceses, y personalmente cocino el platillo favorito de su amigo. Dejo a la cocinera al frente de los demás platillos y el postre, mientras subía a su habitación para arreglarse faltaba poco para que llegaran los invitados.

Mientras tanto un muy puntual William Andrew llegaba antes que nadie a las puertas de la mansión Vandervit, se asombro de lo majestuosa y elegante que era, no se podía negar que el difunto esposo de Candy había sido un hombre muy rico. Toco la puerta, e inmediatamente un mayordomo lo atendió.

- Larry conduzca al señor al salón de visitas - dijo Jackson Vandervit serio al ver a William

-enseguida señor- respondió Larry el mayordomo.

-le haré compañía mientras la anfitriona termina de arreglarse- dijo serio Jackson mientras caminaba junto a William.

- al parecer llegue muy temprano- se disculpo-

-no se preocupe señor Andrew, al contrario es usted un hombre muy puntual.

- acaso sabe quien soy,-sorprendido perdón no me he presentado William Andrew un placer señor Vandervit…

- Jackson Vandervit- lo corrigió-, me han hablando tanto de usted que tenia curiosidad de conocerlo personalmente, aunque para serle sincero he visto su fotografía muchas veces en los periódicos, pero en persona luce mas joven.

Al llegar al salón de invitados una pintura de Candy que estaba encima de la chimenea llamo la atención de Albert, quien sin pensarlo la miro fijamente

-Es muy hermosa mi sobrina verdad.- hablo Jackson esperando la reacción del rubio

- Si muy hermosa.- dijo sin querer

**-** Mi sobrino hizo un excelente trabajo al pintar a su esposa, era uno de sus pasatiempos, este cuadro lo hizo pocos meses antes de morir.- dijo orgulloso Jackson

**-** Capto la esencia de su esposa en esta pintura.-comento sorprendido. Ya que parecía que en cualquier momento la rubia saldría del lienzo.

- Maxwell estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa, sin duda este cuadro fue su obra maestra.

- su sobrino, fue un hombre muy afortunado- hablo el rubio sin ocultar su tristeza

- Lo se, y Cathy lo hizo muy feliz aunque fuera por poco tiempo, prueba de ellos son mis tres sobrinos nietos. Si gusta le muestro las fotos mientras esperamos a mi sobrina.-dijo Jack señalando las fotos.

**El rubio no se había dado cuenta de las fotografías que estaban en una repisa bajo la pintura de Candy. Sin pensarlo tomo una donde estaba Maxwell y Candy juntos y sonriendo.**

**-** Esa es la foto de cuando se casaron. -Presumió el hombre mayor- es una lastima que no haya podido asistir a la boda, estaba en Francia atendiendo unos negocios, y como la guerra estaba en su apogeo era casi imposible salir del país. Los dos estaban tan enamorados que solo celebraron una boda íntima.- dijo Jackson ignorando la verdad

**- e**ntiendo, -susurro el rubio.

**Pero al ver más de cerca la fotografía Albert se dio cuenta de que la pareja lucia como ausente y con la mirada perdida**.

**-** En esta foto, Candy sostiene a los gemelos, por que Freddy estaba durmiendo.- hablo mientras señalaba una de las fotos.

- gemelos, no sabía que la señora Wilson había tenido gemelos.-sorprendido

**-** son gemelos no idénticos, de hecho pocas personas saben que lo son ya que los tres tienen la misma estatura debido a que solo tienen algunos meses de diferencia, miré esta foto es reciente.-hablo mientras tomaba otra fotografía

**En la fotografía estaban los 3 niños de pie sonriendo pícaramente**.

- Y donde están los niños- hablo curioso y sorprendido al mirar fijamente el retrato el cual estaba a colores y fijarse en uno de los niños el cual le recordaba a su difunto sobrino Anthony

**-** Se durmieron hace poco, mis caballeritos **Y **son una tormenta juntos

-. Los caballeritos Y - hablo sorprendido el rubio

- -riendo- lo siento así les digo de cariño a los 3 cuando están juntos, debido a sus nombres, **Freddy, Tony y Eddy.**

**-**. Entiendo,-sonriendo-, pero cuales son sus nombres de pila.-curioso pregunto

**El buen hombre estaba por contestar cuando de repente se abre la puerta del recibidor y una hermosa rubia hacia su entrada.**

-Perdón por la demora, tarde más de lo acostumbrado en arreglarme- dijo una muy sonriente Candy. – gracias por hacerle compañía al señor Andrew tío Jack no se que haría sin usted

-no tienes nada que agradecer hija sabes que lo hago con gusto.

El cambio de carácter de la rubia desconcertó a William, pensó que se debía a la presencia de su tío político. En la seguridad de su hogar Candy se comportaba como Albert la recordaba, alegre, sonriente, libre de hacer lo que se le venía en gana.

-luces hermosa hija, toda una Vandervit- dijo Jackson mientras tomaba su mano y hacia girar a la joven,

-gracias tío usted tan galante como siempre. Pero de que hablaban- Pregunto curiosa al ver al rubio con una fotografía de su hijo mayor en la mano

- de nada en especial hija, le mostraba al Sr. Andrew las fotografías verdad señor Andrew

**El pobre Albert aun no salía de su embeleso, miraba a la joven de pies a cabeza.**

**-**.así es, sus hijos son muy hermosos señora Wilson, se parecen tanto a su padre. –comento mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar

-Acaso conoció a mi esposo- pregunto sorprendida la joven

-Conocí a Maxwell hace algunos años antes de casarse con usted, -suspiro mirando a la joven- es una lastima que no pudimos ser amigos. Solo nos vimos unas pocas veces, pero fue un hombre muy afortunado.

- se a lo que se refiere.- contesto Jack al ver como William miraba a Candy con amor.- me retiro hija estoy muy cansado, por favor me disculpas con tus invitados. Hasta mañana

-que descanse tío Jack, hasta mañana

**El buen hombre dejo solo a los dos rubios, sin saber por que Candy se sentía muy nerviosa.**

-no sabia que usted y Alex fueran grandes amigos, disculpe mi sinceridad pero creí que mi hermano no toleraba su presencia.- hablo la rubia para romper el silencio

-de hecho hablamos hace algunos días y aclaramos todos los malos entendidos desde entonces me considera de la familia, por esa razón me invito- sonrió al recordar

-entiendo-dijo nerviosa

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, un incomodo silencio los invadió por un momento.

-tiene una hermosa casa señora Wilson la felicito, pero es tan grande imagino que debe sentirse sola –hablo con doble intención

**-** nada de eso señor Andrew, atender a mis hijos y los negocios ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo.- dijo con sinceridad

**-** Pero ha pensado en rehacer su vida, volverse a casar, enamorarse de nuevo, imagino que debe de tener muchos pretendientes.- hablo sonriente

**La rubia analizo las palabras dicha por William y pensó muy bien su respuesta ya que se había dado cuenta de la doble intención de las preguntas. Y algo en su interior le gritaba que tenía que ponerse a la defensiva.**

- _**no creo volver a casarme, perder el amor y la compañía de mi esposo dejo un gran dolor y un vació muy grande dentro de mi corazón, dudo que cualquier hombre por mas bueno y gentil que sea llene el vació que el dejo en mi. **_

Las palabras de Candy cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Albert, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios, y por unos minutos estuvieron en completo silencio,

- Que pasa, acaso dije algo malo señor Andrew de pronto se quedo muy callado.- dijo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al ver la expresión de William.

**-** No es nada,-dijo tristemente- pensaba lo que me dijo hace unos momentos, discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir, pero aun es una mujer joven y hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría más que orgulloso de hacerla su esposa y llevarla de su brazo.

-y usted seria uno de esos hombres verdad- lo interrumpió

- y por que no, creo que se ha dado cuenta que siento algo por usted y me gustaría que me diera la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

**La joven estaba por contestar cuando de pronto Larry el mayordomo entro.**

-señora sus invitados y su hermano han llegado- dijo solemne el hombre-

-gracias Larry por favor que pasen y que nos traigan un aperitivo mientras se sirve la cena.

-enseguida señora.

Kate fue la primera en entrar seguida de Maurice y Alex, al ver al rubio junto a su prima la morena casi se cae de espaldas.

-creí que ya no vendrían- reclamo la rubia al verlos llegar

-imagine que seriamos los primeros en llegar pero veo que se nos adelantaron-mirando al rubio que estaba cerca de su prima.

-perdón que mal educada soy, Kate, Maurice les presento al señor William Andrew- dijo señalando al rubio

-no te preocupes prima conozco al señor- dijo Kate mientras la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro.

-un placer conocerlo señor Andrew, Maurice LeFleur - dijo sorprendido el francés ante el desaire de Kate la cual se había puesto seria de repente, -

-el gusto es mío- respondió el rubio mirando fijamente al hombre que desde ese momento seria su rival a vencer.

Después de las formalidades el pequeño grupo comenzó con una amena conversación. Por cosas del destino William estaba sentado junto a Candy, quien sin saber el por qué se sentía nerviosa cada vez que estaba junto al rubio.

William no podía apartar la vista de la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, se moría por abrazarla, besarla. Pero ella parecía tan lejana y distante. Por su parte Candy usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a Albert el cual estaba elegantemente vestido, parecía un Dios griego, no podía negar que el hombre le atraía.

Durante la cena Alex y Kate estaban de lo mas callados, la conversación estuvo a cargo de Maurice, William y Candy. Los tres hablaban de negocios, terreno neutral para los 3, pero mientras hablaban Maurice noto la forma en como William devoraba a Candy con la mirada, cosa que no le gusto para nada.

-y es usted casado señor Andrew- pregunto Maurice curioso cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-no, soy soltero- respondió- y antes que lo pregunte no estoy comprometido, soy un hombre totalmente libre.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Candy

-es raro que un hombre como usted no se haya casado aun, - hablo Kate – por que

-entiendo su curiosidad señorita Forbes pero si llegara a casarme seria por amor- respondió William tranquilo

-es raro que un hombre de su posición piense así- comento Kate seriamente

-no veo donde esta lo raro Kate- dijo Alex sorprendiendo a todos- yo pienso lo mismo que William por esa razón aun no me he casado, no he encontrado a la mujer ideal para compartir mi vida. Estoy en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, o casarme solo por que es un buen negocio.

-jamás imagine que pensaras de esa manera Alex- dijo Candy sorprendida al escuchar a su hermano

-lo que dijo Alex tiene mucho sentido- hablo Maurice- las personas que piensan de esa manera son capaces de amar a una sola mujer.

-entiendo- dijo Kate- me gustaría casarme con un hombre que piense de esa manera.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, la cena termino y todos fueron al salón para tomar un café. Cada uno caminaba por la enorme sala, a la vez que disipaban sus pensamientos.

-todo estuvo delicioso- dijo Maurice quien estaba cerca de la rubia- como todo lo que preparas

-gracias, no es para tanto solo hice tu platillo favorito.

William estaba de pie junto a la ventana, utilizaba todo su autocontrol para no partirle la cara a Maurice al ver la forma en como la trataba, pero tenia que reconocer que el francés era un hombre educado, conocedor del mundo, y para su mala suerte conocía perfectamente a la nueva Candy. Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Kate estaba frente a el.

-valla que tienes agallas para estar en esta casa y ver a mi prima a la cara- dijo Kate con ironía

-no entiendo, que quieres decirme- se defendió

-veo que tengo que refrescarte la memoria, acaso ya se te olvido la forma en como la abandonaste, si tuvieras algo de vergüenza te marcharías de la casa de Maxwell, machas su memoria con tu presencia.

-tal vez no lo sepas pero lo que paso hace años fue una trampa- se defendió

-se muy bien lo que paso, -lo interrumpió- y eso es precisamente lo que me molesta, perdiste tu oportunidad de ser feliz con Candy, déjala que continúe con su vida, hace muchos años que te olvido.

-como puedes estar segura de eso,

-quieres pruebas, te demostrare lo mucho que ella y Max se amaron. -mintió

Kate conduce a William a un salón contiguo, el que era de uso exclusivo de la familia, al entrar el rubio vio un enorme cuadro donde se encontraba Candy junto a ella estaban Maxwell su esposo, entre los dos sostenían a los 3 niños, ambos se mostraban felices.

-por que haces esto Kate, por que me torturas de esta manera- dijo bajando la mirada

-no tienes idea de cuanto quiero a mi prima, se lo mucho que sufrió por ti, y me molesta que ahora vengas a esta casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto Alex entro al salón quien sin querer había escuchado parte de la conversación, al ver a su prima algo alterada, intervino.

-Kate entiendo tu molestia, pero no podemos hacer nada por cambiar el pasado- dijo Alex sorprendiendo a su prima.

-pero que te pasa Alex si tu eras el primero en querer romperle la cara a William por lo que le hizo a tu hermana.

-siento decirte que ya lo hizo- dijo William interrumpiendo a la joven a la vez que recordaba el golpe que Alex le diera en la fiesta de New York.

-nada de eso importa ahora Kate, es mas todos debemos de apoyar a William en estos momentos-recalco Alex

-pero por que no entiendo Alex, a mi parecer el mejor partido para Candy es Maurice-

-William aun es el esposo de Candy- dijo Lentamente Alex

La pobre de Kate tuvo que sentarse en la silla más cercana, jamás se imagino escuchar esa noticia.

-pero, como, por que y Candy lo sabe

-claro que no, eso la confundiría aun más,- dijo nervioso Alex-

-se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice Kate- dijo William mirando a la joven- merezco todos y cada uno de los insultos que quieras decirme, pero amo a Candy con todo mi corazón, en todo este tiempo que la creí muerta no ha habido un solo día que no pensara en ella. Por favor Kate ayúdame a reconquistarla.

**Después unos minutos de silencio, que para William parecieron siglos, la joven hablo.**

-bien te ayudare,-dijo Kate al fin- pero si Candy no desea estar a tu lado la dejaras en paz.

-acepto,-hablo William- es lo mismo que me dijo Alex, no cabe duda que son familia.

-aclaradas las cosas será mejor volver a salón no es conveniente dejar a Candy con Maurice solos por mucho tiempo.- dijo serio Alex.

**Los tres regresaron al salón de visitas, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Maurice solo.**

-donde esta mi prima Maurice.- pregunto Kate

-subió por un momento, al parecer Tony despertó al tener un horrible sueño.

-iré con ella- dijo Kate saliendo rápidamente.

-donde estaban –pregunto Maurice a Alex

-le mostraba la casa al señor Andrew- dijo Alex

-y que le pareció

-es una casa muy hermosa, el diseño muy elegante y sofisticado, ideal para una gran familia - respondió sinceramente William

-vaya, tenemos la misma opinión, y espero que no los mismos gustos-

-cuanto tiempo estará en América señor Lefleur- pregunto curioso William cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-el suficiente para conseguir lo que quiero- respondió mirando el retrato de Candy que estaba en el centro del salón.

-espero y no se lleve una decepción-

-señor Andrew no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero soy un buen observador y me he dado cuenta del interés que tiene por Catherine, y le advierto que…

-el que le advierte soy yo-lo interrumpió- conozco a Candy desde mucho antes que usted, y si la perdí una vez con Maxwell, le juro que no la perderé ante usted Maurice- dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos.

-me esta declarando la guerra Andrew- dijo en tono amenazante mientras empuñaba sus manos

-tómelo como quiera- respondió William poniéndose a la defensiva

-por favor, Maurice, William somos hombres sensatos, no es lugar ni el momento para pelear- intervino Alex mientras se colocaba entre los 2 hombres, los cuales parecían destilar chispas.

-Alex sabes perfectamente lo que siento por tu hermana, y que si antes no hice nada por ganarme su amor, fue por que aun estaba reciente la muerte de Max –se defendió Maurice

-lo se Maurice, pero solo Candy decidirá su futuro y sea cual sea su decisión solo me queda apoyarla.-hablo Alex

-por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo William

-les propongo algo-dijo Alex- los dos tendrán la misma oportunidad de acercarse a Candy, pero si ella no acepta a ninguno de ustedes se retiraran como los caballeros que son.

-acepto- dijo Maurice

**-entonces desde ahora somos rivales** - recalco el rubio.-

-Lamento decirte que perderás.- dijo Maurice

-eso lo veremos- dijo un muy seguro William.

Ninguno de los hombres ahí presentes se dio cuenta de que Candy y Kate habían entrado al salón y habían escuchado parte de la conversación.

**Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración, les prometo que el próximo capitulo los dejara con la boca abierta, se acerca el momento en el que Candy recuperara la memoria.**

**Cual será su reacción.**

**Les prometo actualizar pronto, gracias por la espera y dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer A PESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA.**

13


	16. RIVALES 2

Hola a todos se que querrán matarme por la tardanza pero la verdad he estado sumamente ocupada y hasta ahora tuve un corto tiempo para escribir. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que mostraron su preocupación por mi salud, estoy bien gracias a Dios a pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado por mi estado. La verdad no tengo como agradecer todo su apoyo, por eso les escribí este corto capitulo espero que les guste y como siempre a la espera de sus comentarios.

_**R I V A L E S 2**_

Candy caminaba lentamente hacia sus invitados mientras miraba fríamente a William y Maurice, al parecer ambos hombre parecían discutir, pero no logro escuchar lo que ambos hombres se decían.

Al ver a su hermana y prima con dirección a ellos, Alex había palidecido ya que imagino que ambas mujeres estaban escuchando su conversación, y presuroso pregunto.

-como está el niño Catherine- dijo disimulando su nerviosismo, a la vez que hacia un gesto a los dos hombre que estaban enfrente suyo.

-mejor gracias, solo fue un mal sueño, ahora Tony duerme como los mismo ángeles – dijo sonriendo la joven madre-

-y de que hablaban -dijo Karen mirando fríamente a los 3 hombres

-negocios Karen querida- hablo nervioso Maurice- de que otra cosa podemos hablar

-pues me pareció escuchar que apostaban -mirando a los hombres con enojo

-que cosas dice señorita. Forbes – dijo Albert sin perder la compostura- no tengo necesidad de apostar.

-no digas tonterías Kate, no creo a Maurice capaz de semejante cosa, en cuanto al señor Andrew pienso que es un hombre intachable. –hablo Candy sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que había dicho.

- me halaga que piense así de mi señora Wilson- dijo William muy sorprendido mientras miraba tiernamente a su anfitriona.

-no lo se pero siento que lo conozco desde hace tiempo,-contesto la rubia mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de William- hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti Albert- hablo sin pensar

-Me dijiste Albert-hablo sorprendido

-siempre te he dicho así Albert, mi Albert- dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de William dándole un apasionado beso sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

A pesar de la sorpresa Albert besaba apasionadamente a la rubia, sus labios parecían hambrientos uno del otro, la falta de aire los hizo separarse un momento fue cuando Candy dijo.

-no tienes idea de cuánto te echo de menos, mi príncipe.

-te amo mi dulce Candy, mi pequeña.- respondió William sonriente mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Candy miraba a William con ojos de amor cuando un ruido, llamo su atención, miro en dirección contaría y no vio nada, al volver de nuevo su vista a William se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sola, todos habían desaparecido y el lugar se llenaba de una espesa niebla. De pronto sintió como si alguien la tocara mientras escuchaba una voz familiar

-señora Wilson, señora Wilson, despierte por favor

Lentamente Candy abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al verse en su cama.

-señora se le hará tarde para ir a la oficina- decía dulcemente Lili la niñera mientras tocaba suavemente el hombro de su señora.

-todo fue un sueño- dijo la pecosa mirando a su alrededor.

-qué hora es Lili- pregunto somnolienta

-casi las 8 de la mañana señora, a penas y le dará tiempo de desayunar,

-gracias Lili, y mis hijos ya se levantaron-

-no señora precisamente me dirigía a sus habitaciones para despertarlos y tenerlos listos para que desayunen con usted. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuche que hablaba en sueños, por eso me atreví a entrar

-así- sorprendida- y que escuchaste, -mirando a la joven fríamente

-pues- dijo con temor la amable niñera- decía, no tienes idea de cuánto te echo de menos, te amo mi príncipe pero fue lo único que escuche se lo juro señora.- dijo con temor

-no te preocupes Lili, pero no digas nada a nadie de lo que escuchaste-

-lo que usted diga señora,

-ahora ve con mis hijos, desayunaremos en la habitación de Freddy,

La joven salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando pensativa a su joven señora.

-que es lo que me pasa, que esta opresión que siento en el pecho cada vez que William Andrew está cerca de mí, hay algo en mi corazón que me grita que este cerca de el, y otra parte me dice que me aleje, admito que me gusta, pero no lo soporto, es un engreído, con una bella sonrisa, y esos ojos azules que me recuerdan a Tony, -dijo con la mirada perdida- ya ni sé lo que digo –se recrimino- comparar a mi hijo con ese hombre, pero es la segunda vez que tengo este sueño, desde la cena en honor a Maurice no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que esos 2 traman algo.- dijo Candy preocupada mientras entraba al baño.

Esa misma mañana, una muy emocionada y nerviosa Patty llegaba a las oficinas Andrew. Al estar dentro del edificio se sorprendió de lo elegante del lugar, se presento ante la secretaria pidiendo hablar con el señor William Andrew, espero por un momento y la hicieron pasar.

-que sorpresa verte de nuevo Patty- dijo Albert con sincera alegría- han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi.

-casi 4 años- respondió la joven- la última vez que tuve noticia tuyas fue hace años cuando Annie me escribió diciendo que estabas de viaje.

- lo se, si mi secretaria no me dice que eras tú no te hubiera reconocido, estas preciosa, pero por favor siéntate, a que debo el honor de tu visita.

-la verdad no sé cómo empezar – nerviosa- no tenia a quien acudir y decidí venir a verte

-tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-mirando a la joven dulcemente

- no quiero que pienses que estoy loca, he venido porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte, dijo mirando la oficina de arriba a bajo

-ahora si me estas preocupando, habla por favor.- hablo al ver el nerviosismo de la joven

- **Candy está viva, la he visto he estado junto a ella**- hablo rápidamente Patty sin poder ocultar su alegría.

Al escucharla el rubio solamente sonrió sin perder su serenidad, al ver su reacción Patty se sorprendió ya que había imaginado que al hombre le haría mil preguntas para saber más del asunto.

-veo que no te sorprende la noticia, -dijo mirando fijamente al rubio después de un breve silencio- lo sabías verdad- grito sorprendida-

-me entere hace poco por casualidad,-dijo lentamente- cuando la vi me sorprendí al igual que tu.

-pero como, y por qué se oculto de nosotros,-lo interrumpió- cuando la vi me sorprendí muchísimo, pero lo que más me dolió fue que hizo como si no me conociera, me trato con una frialdad y altivez que me dolieron.-hablo la joven.- y ahora se hace llamar Catherine Wilson, que es todo esto porque sinceramente no entiendo.

-entiendo lo que sientes Patty al igual que tu tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, por favor siéntate y te contare lo que ha sido de Candy en los últimos años.

Lentamente William le fue contado a una muy sorprendida Patty todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que viera a su amiga en la boda de Annie. Lo primero en decirle fue lo de su matrimonio secreto, a Patty casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso al escuchar lo que el rubio le decía, luego William continuo hablando sobre la trampa de Elisa, la forma en que abandono a Candy, en cómo había aparecido la verdadera familia de la pecosa, pero lo que más le dolió contar fue que Candy se hubiera casado con Maxwell Vandervit, a pocos meses de su partida, y que a causa de un terrible accidente la joven había quedado viuda, sin memoria y a cargo de 3 niños.

Con cada palabra que William decía, a Patty sele partía el corazón, de tan solo de imaginar el gran dolor que su amiga había pasado por culpa de Elisa, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, ahora entendía muchas cosas, el nerviosismo de Alex, la mirada tan fría de Candy su seriedad.

Al terminar su relato William miro a la joven y dijo.

-como vez Patty la vida de Candy no ha sido fácil, ahora ella es Catherine Wilson o como muchos la llaman a sus espaldas la dama de hielo, la mujer que lleva las riendas del gran imperio Vandervit, y a su vez administra la mitad de los negocios Wilson. Es por esa razón que se muestra altiva, es una mujer en un mundo de hombres, y como tal debe de darse a respetar.

-entiendo -dijo la joven un poco más calmada- pero la Candy que yo recuerdo era alegre, libre, sin preocupaciones y sobre todo amiga de sus amigos. Y ahora es todo lo contrario y todo por culpa de las intrigas de esa arpía.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero te repito la Candy que tu y yo conocimos no existe, en su lugar esta Catherine Wilson, la mujer fría y altiva que hace todo lo posible por cuidar el patrimonio de sus hijos, a la vez que se gana el respeto de los demás.

- pero algún día recuperara la memoria, la Candy que tu y yo recordamos está dormida en Catherine, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte, tal vez la perdida solo sea temporal

-no sabes cuánto deseo que llegue ese momento-la interrumpió el rubio- pero ella ha estado amnésica por más de un año, se que en ese tiempo su familia ha hecho hasta lo imposible por curarla pero, según su hermano no hay esperanzas.

- un año sin memoria es mucho tiempo, hablare con uno de los doctores del hospital, ahora más que nunca hare todo lo posible por estar cerca de Candy, en el pasado ella hizo muchas cosas buenas por mí, es mi turno de corresponder.

-me alegra oírte hablar así Patty, pero como le harás para acercarte a ella. –Pregunto sorprendido el rubio.- por lo que he investigado casi no tiene amigas, debido a su situación hace lo posible por alejarse de las personas no quiere que nadie se entere de su amnesia.

-hace algunos días uno de sus hijos el mayor creo estuvo en el hospital, -dijo la joven mientras meditaba

-cierto Freddy fue hospitalizado-la interrumpió el rubio-

-su nombre es Maxwell Frederick,-lo interrumpió la joven- es un niño muy hermoso, idéntico a su padre, la única diferencia es el color de cabellos, es rubio al igual que Candy. De hecho ella estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo a pesar de que se había desmayado según las enfermeras no hubo poder humano que la separara de su primogénito

De pronto la joven calla, al ver el semblante triste de William.

-lo siento mucho Albert, no era mi intención lastimarte con mis palabras.

-no te preocupes, soy el único culpable de todo el sufrimiento de mi pequeña.

-eso no es cierto-lo interrumpió- todo esto comenzó por las intrigas de Elisa, tanto Candy como tu fueron victimas de su maldad- dijo con resentimiento

- Gracias por tus palabras Patty. Pero por favor cuéntame que harás para acercarte a Candy.

-Patty ser acerca a Albert y comienza a contarle su plan, al escucharlo el joven sonríe complacido.

-que te parece mi idea

-genial Patty, no cabe duda que eres una mujer muy inteligente.

**Mientras tanto Maurice estaba con Alex en la oficina de este.**

-la verdad no te entiendo Alex, te pusiste de parte de Andrew, creí que éramos amigos-le reclamo el francés.

- y lo somos Maurice, pero antes que todo Candy es mi hermana, y para mí su felicidad es lo principal, por nada del mundo permitiré nadie le hagan daño

-pero sabes perfectamente que jamás le haría daño, la amo y lo último que deseo es verla sufrir.

-lo sé Maurice, pero-

-o tal vez piensas que no soy digno de tu hermana,-lo interrumpió- Andrew es el hombre más importante y rico de América, Maxwell fue uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Europa y yo solo soy un empresario mas del montón.-dijo molesto el hombre

-me ofendes Maurice, sabes perfectamente que a nosotros no nos interesan ese tipo de frivolidades, - grito Alex molesto

-lo siento Alex- se disculpo- pero he esperado esta oportunidad para acercarme a tu hermana, y algo en mi interior me dice que podría perderla ante Andrew.

-**solo te puedo decir algo Maurice,-hablo serio- no se puede perder lo que no se ha tenido nunca**, sabes que Candy te quiere pero como a un amigo, de hecho siento que ella sigue enamorada de su esposo es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se de cuenta- hablo Alex sin pensar

-por favor Alex ya paso más de un año desde la muerte de Maxwell, ya es hora de que Candy lo olvide y siga con su vida.- dijo Francés creyendo que Alex se refería a Max.- ella no debe vivir aferrada al recuerdo de un muerto.

El joven Wilson no contesto sabía que había hablado de más.

Al día siguiente la doctora O ´Brian hacia una inusual visita a la mansión Vandervit. Al llegar fue recibida por el mayordomo, quien la condujo al salón de invitados. Como aun era temprano Candy estaba desayunando con sus hijos, en la habitación de Freddy ya que no deseaba exponer a su pequeño a una recaída. La rubia se extraño cuando su mayordomo le informo que una doctora la buscaba.

-qué extraño- dijo la rubia- es raro que una mujer sea doctora, en fin la recibiré, en donde esta- dirigiéndose al mayordomo

-en el salón de visitas señora- contesto solemne

Sorprendida bajo al salón para atender a su inesperada visita.

-buenos días-dijo la rubia al entrar y ver a la joven que tenía enfrente

-buenos días-saludo Patty al ver a su vieja amiga la cual la miraba confundida- soy la doctora O 'Brian,- se presento- el director del hospital me envió para ver como sigue su hijo.

- pero por que, hasta ahora ningún médico ha venido, según el doctor Lewis el niño está perfectamente bien que solo necesitaba unos días de reposo- respondió la joven madre.

-es por eso que estoy aquí para corroborar dicho diagnostico, ya que mi especialidad son los niños- hablo muy segura Patty- se que esta sorprendida al verme ya que es muy raro ver a una mujer medico

-para serle sincera si- contesto la pecosa

-pero si usted no desea que revise a su hijo lo entenderé, y pediré al director que envié a otro de mis colegas. De hecho traigo conmigo la autorización firmada- dijo dándole un sobre a la rubia

-si el director la envió no tengo ningún inconveniente en que revise a mi hijo, no será necesario que me muestre la autorización, por favor sígame la llevare su habitación. –respondió Candy al ver la determinación de esa desconocida y dándole el sobre sin abrir.

Las mujeres salieron del salón, en dirección a la habitación del niño, en su camino se toparon con Eddy el cual corría hacia las escaleras al ver a su madre el pequeño detuvo su carrera.

-Eddy cielo, te he dicho muchas veces que no corran por el pasillo, puedes caer y lastimarte- dijo mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del niño- y dónde está tu hermano creí que ambos estaban con Freddy acompañándolo

-Tony esta en el jardín mami- respondió el niño sin ver quién estaba detrás de su madre – Freddy nos pidió que le subiéramos unas flores para que las dibujara, y regrese porque se me olvidaron mis guantes para no ensuciarme

-está bien hijo pero por favor no corras.

-si mama- dijo el niño mientras caminaba hacia la escalera con dirección al jardín.

Patty había presenciado toda la escena detrás de Candy, y pudo darse cuenta de que su antigua amiga aun era un alma noble, y cariñosa.

-su hijo es muy parecido a usted- comento Patty mientras veía al pequeño alejarse

-usted cree,- respondió la rubia- pienso que se parece mucho a su padre en el carácter- respondió amablemente.

Después de revisar a Freddy y comprobar que el niño estaba en perfecto estado de salud, la joven Patty hablo con Candy frente al niño.

-su hijo está perfectamente señora Wilson, de hecho puede abandonar la cama en este momento si usted lo permite.

Al escuchar a aquella extraña mujer Freddy casi brinco de la emoción.

-es cierto eso mama, puedo levantarme y salir a jugar con mis hermanos.- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta-

-si la doctora lo dice claro que puedes ir mi amor, pero antes vístete acaso bajaras al jardín en pijama.

Al verse en ropa de dormir, el pequeño corrió en dirección al baño completamente apenado, al ver la reacción de pequeño ambas mujeres no pudieron aguantar la risa.

Con el pretexto de revisar al pequeño Freddy, Patty se había ganado la simpatía de Candy, esa mañana después de que el niño saliera de la habitación, la rubia invito a la amable doctora a tomar el té, sin saber por qué Candy sentía que podía confiar en aquella joven, pero debido a la enorme carga de trabajo que le esperaba a Candy esa mañana no pudo platicar mucho tiempo con la joven doctora, pero la cito para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Patty volvió puntual, pero Candy estaba con su prima Kate la cual al conocer a la joven doctora se sorprendió ya que la única vez que la vio fue en la fiesta de compromiso de su prima con William Andrew años atrás, no era la sombra de la joven que recordaba, pero ambas mujeres simpatizaron de inmediato, algo dentro de Candy le decía que serian grandes amigas. Pasaron varios días, y poco a poco Patty se hacía presente en la vida de la joven señora Wilson. Las visitas eran cada vez más frecuentes pero por cosas de la vida cada vez que la doctora O Brian llegaba de visita el mayor de los gemelos Vandervit dormían la siesta o estaba con sus abuelos, a si que al igual que William la morena solo conocía a 2 de los niños Vandervit.

Por su parte Alex se mostraba cada vez más nervioso, las visitas de Patty a la casa de su hermana le daban mala espina, le atormentaba pensar que la joven dijera algo inoportuno, sin saber por qué el joven Wilson se inquietaba cada vez que Patty estaba cerca de él, sabía que tarde o temprano más personas que alguna vez conocieron a Candy White harían lo posible por acercarse.

Esa tarde la joven O' Brian llegaba a la mansión Vandervit con una invitación para un baile de caridad que ofrecería las damas voluntarias del hospital.

-espero contar con su presencia- dijo Patty sonriente mientras le daba un sobre a Candy y otro a Alex- el baile es el próximo sábado por la noche.

-no lo sé Patty, he tenido mucho trabajo y he descuidado a mi gran amigo Maurice,

- cierto desde la enfermedad de Freddy y la enorme carga de trabajo no hemos tenido tiempo de mostrarle la cuidad- comento Alex

-quien es Maurice- pregunto sorprendida la joven

-cierto, no te he hablado de él, Maurice es un gran amigo lo conozco desde hace 3 años, fue amigo de mi difunto esposo, de hecho es socio minoritario de las empresas Vandervit.

-ya veo, por un momento pensé que era algún pretendiente- dijo sonriente Patty

-lo quiero mucho pero solo como amigo, me gustaría presentártelo, ustedes harían una hermosa pareja, verdad Alex.

-no lo creo-dijo Patty- mostrándose seria-

-pero que cosas dices hermana, tal vez la señorita O Brian tenga novio o este comprometida.

-lo siento mucho Patty, acaso tienes compromisos con alguien - dijo curiosa la pecosa

-no,-dijo tristemente- no tengo novio, ni estoy comprometido si a eso se refieren,

-como es eso posible, eres muy bonita, inteligente, hija de una importante familia, no puedo creer que los hombres sean tan ciegos.

-no es eso Catherine- dijo Patty- es solo que el amor no se hizo para mi

-pero que tonterías estás diciendo, todos merecemos amor, verdad Alex

-Catherine tiene razón Patty, acaso nunca ha tenido novio-pregunto serio mientras tomaba una copa de coñac

-lo tuve, pero desgraciadamente murió durante la guerra y desde entonces nadie ha ocupado el lugar que Steve dejo en mi corazón.- dijo tristemente la joven

-entiendo- agrego Candy sintiéndose mal sin saber por que- discúlpame si mi curiosidad te hizo recordar momentos dolorosos

-no tengo nada que disculparte Catherine- dijo Patty- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y Steve es un bello recuerdo que nunca olvidare.

-si me disculpan tengo que irme- dijo Alex seriamente- gracias por la invitación Patty. Vendré mañana por los niños para llevarlo con mama, para que estén unos días con ella no sé cómo puede soportar a esos 3 juntos.

-Alex no hables a si de mis hijos- lo regaño la rubia- cuando se ira de viaje mama y papa- pregunto

-como siempre de olvidadiza en dos semanas viajaran a Chicago, te recuerdo que también tenemos negocios en esa parte del país, de hecho mientras papa este cerrando un lucrativo contrato, mama estará re decorando nuestra casa de campo, para que dentro de poco todos estemos ahí

-ya recuerdo la casa que está cerca de lago

-así es, todos nos merecemos unas vacaciones, en especial tu hermana que has trabajado sin descanso.- dijo Alex tomando a su hermana de las mejillas mientras besaba su frente.

-mira quien lo dice – dijo mirando a su hermano

-me voy, hasta pronto Patty- se despidió besando la mano de la joven

-se ve que se quieren mucho- comento Patty cuando estuvieron solas-

-así es, Alex además de mi hermano es mi mejor amigo, solo espero que algún día encuentre la mujer ideal para crear su propia familia y sea totalmente feliz

-por que lo dices-extrañada

-sabes Patty a pesar de que te conozco de hace poco me inspiras mucha confianza, así que te lo contare, aun que Alex es algo reservado en cuando a su vida sentimental, estuvo enamorado pero nunca fue correspondido, y lo sé porque guarda celosamente una fotografía de una hermosa joven.

-y sabes quién es la joven- pregunto curiosa

-no, y jamás le he preguntado, según Mama conoció a esa joven desde pequeño, pero ella siempre lo trato como amigo. Cuando Alex estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro y que se casaría dentro de poco.

-debió de ser un golpe muy duro para Alex- dijo Patty

-así fue y para colmo su rival era uno de sus amigos, al ver la felicidad de ambos Alex decidió enterar su amor en lo más profundo de su corazón, tal fue su sacrificio que acepto ser el padrino de bodas de su amigo.

-nunca imagine que Alex tuviera un alma tan noble, disculpa mi sinceridad pero creí que tu hermano no tenia sentimientos, siempre se muestra serio, distante

-lo sé Alex se comporta a si con los demás, pero es un gran hombre, solo espero que algún día el amor toque de nuevo a su puerta.

Al decir esto último Candy mira fijamente a Patty, su hermano había perdido el amor al igual que su amiga Patty, la mente de Candy trabajaba a mil por hora, sin querer un risilla se escapo de sus labios.

-de que te ríes- pregunto Patty

- de nada, es solo que una loca idea cruzo por mi mente, ahora por favor cuéntame mas acerca del baile de caridad, ya me entro la curiosidad.

Llego la noche del baile de caridad que ofrecía el hospital general de la ciudad, toda la crema y nata de la sociedad estaba reunida. Para los Wilson no era nuevo asistir a esta clase de evento, por su parte Alex llegaba en compañía de su hermana Candy causando un gran revuelo entre los ahí presentes ya que la joven portaba un hermoso vestido rojo hecho a la última moda francesa, el cual acentuaba sus curvas. Por su parte William Andrew habían asistido sin acompañantes, las mujeres al ver solo al soltero más cotizado del país se lanzaron sobre el como moscas a la miel, pero el guapo rubio sabía muy bien como repeler a esas mujeres hambrientas de poder, pero a Candy no le fue tan bien, ya que un tal **Ian Paterson Crafman**no dejaba de molestarla. Por lo que la rubia se refugió con sus padres que llegaron poco después

Acompañados de Jackson Vandervit, ya que su hermano fue prácticamente secuestrado por unos inversionistas.

Al comenzar la música las parejas llenaron la improvisada pista de baile, tanto William como Candy, permanecieron sentados uno frente al otro, hasta que una de las organizadoras de baile le pidió a Candy que la siguiera, al llegar a una sala apartada del bullicio, la reunió con otras mujeres. Y se presento

**-** Mi nombre es Sara Whitman Como ustedes saben este baile es a beneficio de los sobrevivientes de la Guerra, y ustedes han sido seleccionadas para ser subastadas.

**-.** Como dice.- hablo una sorprendida Candy

**-.** No me mal interpreten, la subasta solo será de un baile, ustedes bailaran con quien ofrezca mas dinero por ustedes, por favor chicas es por caridad.-suplico la mujer

**Patty **estaba en el grupo de mujeres que serian subastadas fue la primera en hablar.

**-** Por mí no hay problema, con tal de ayudar.

**-** Por mi tampoco, pero dudo que alguien de un centavo por mí, tengo entendido que en este tipo de subastas solo participan jóvenes solteras y no señoras como yo- objeto Candy

**-** Se sorprenderá señora Wilson cuando vean lo que un baile con alguna de ustedes es capaz de reunir, no importa si la dama a subastar es soltera o casada- dijo segura Sarah Whitman

**La mujer condujo a las participantes detrás de un pequeño escenario y salió para empezar la subasta**.

**-** Señoras y señores espero que se estén divirtiendo, pero es el momento de hacer sus cuentas y contar cada dólar que tengan, por que subastaremos un baile con estas preciosas mujeres, recuerden que si ganan el derecho de bailar con una de estas bellas damas, ya no podrán apostar por otra. (Al decir esto todas las mujeres entran al escenario). Comenzaremos con una colaboradora de nuestro hospital la señorita. Patricia O `Brian.

Patty estaba más roja que un tomate segura de que nadie ofrecería ni un dólar por ella, pero se sorprendió al escuchar que poco a poco los caballeros ofrecían entre 50 a 100 dólares por bailar con ella. Pero las apuestas callaron cuando un joven dijo.

-ofrezco 1,000 dólares.

Al levantar la vista una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Patty al ver que William Andrew había ofrecido tal cantidad solo por bailar con ella.

- Nadie ofrece más. – grito Sara complacida

-ofrezco 2, ooo- grito Alex Wilson sorprendido incluso a sus padres y hermana.

-vendida- dijo Sarah saliendo de su asombro.

Candy estaba totalmente sorprendida, ya que William Andrew había ofrecido dinero por su nueva amiga, los celos se apoderaron de ella, tenia que averiguar si Patty conocía al rubio. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al escuchar que su hermano había ganado el derecho de bailar con Patty.

Y así pasaron todas cuando llego el turno de Candy, que sin duda fue una de las más esperadas.

- por ultimo tenemos a Catherine Wilson, escucho sus ofertas

-200 dólares dijo un joven moreno

-400 dijo un hombre calvo de unos 50 años

-500 grito un joven doctor

Albert miraba a Candy estaba tan bella, con su vestido rojo derrochaba sensualidad, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por los hombre que la miraban como lobos hambrientos. El suave rubor de sus mejillas, acentuaban el color de sus labios rojos y carnosos.

**De pronto alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que dos jóvenes que estaba cerca de el comentaban.**

-que no piensas ofrecer nada, se que Catherine Wilson te impresiono mucho

**-**. Puedo bailar con ella cuando lo desee, aunque se este haciendo la difícil, ella será para mi.- dijo el petulante de Ian Paterson

- Ofrezco 10oo.- grito Eduart Wilson

**La rubia miro a su padre con cariño**

De pronto de escucha una voz desconocida para los presentes.

- ofrezco 3,000

La mayoría se volteo al quien había hablado que resulto ser nada menos que Jackson Vandervit, tío político de la joven.

- Vaya tenemos otra gran apuesta, alguien ofrece mas a la una a las dos

-. 5000 – volvió a gritar Eduart Wilson

-6,000 -dijo Jackson mirando a Candy con ternura, esta le sonrió provocando los celos de Albert que estaba molesto,

-7,000 dijo una voz con un suave acento Francés

**-**El señor Piaff ofrece 7,000 alguien ofrece mas, por favor señores es para caridad.

8,000- Eduart.

.- 9,000.- Jackson

- Ofrezco 10,000.-dijo Ian altivo joven de cabellera negra y hermosos ojos grises.

**La mayoría de los presentes dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación**,

-por lo visto Ian se impresiono con mi hermana mira que ofrecer tanto dinero solo por bailar con ella. Y Jackson me recuerda tanto a Maxwell siempre ofrecía grandes cantidades de dinero para que nadie bailara con su esposa. -Comento Alex a su madre que estaba cerca de Albert para provocarlo

-. Silencio Alex te pueden escuchar –dijo Sandy bajando la voz

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo dicho por Alex término con la poca paciencia de Albert.

-ofrezco 20,000- grito furioso Albert

Un silencio invadió por completo el salón, tanto Alex como Jackson y el propio Ian se miraron incrédulos.

Vendida al señor William Andrew.- dijo Sara. Arrastrando las palabras por la impresión

Rápidamente la música se volvió a escuchar por todo el salón, pero la pista se preparo solo para las parejas de la subasta.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste Alex,- dijo Paty

-No tienes nada que agradecer Patty, como tu misma dijiste todo sea por ayudar

Por su parte Candy estaba en las nubes, Albert la abrazaba posesivamente mientras bailaban. Pero en su rostro se observaba el enojo.

- Estas molesto por algo William.

- no estoy molesto- dijo serio

- si estas molesto.-dijo triste la joven sin saber por que a lo que sin querer dijo- Si es por el dinero…

- No es por el dinero, acaso no te viste al espejo antes de salir.-le reclamo

- me veo mal acaso. Dijo la joven sorprendida mientras se miraba su hermoso vestido

Todo lo contrario la rubia se veía muy hermosa ese vestido rojo resaltaba sus curvas, como se recorto un poco el cabello, sus rizos llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, cubriendo sensualmente sus hombros, y cuando se volteaba dejaba ver su cuello que parecía gritar muérdeme. Y esos labios, el pobre Albert hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por no besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Una parte de su anatomía le dolía por el deseo.

- Ese vestido es algo atrevido, si miras a tú alrededor ninguna de las damas presentes se visten así.-dijo molesto

El cometario dejo helada a la pecosa, esperando tan solo un comentario positivo, pero nada. El vestido había sido regalo de su amigo y socio el Sr. Piaff, traído para ella especialmente desde Francia como regalo anticipado por su cumpleaños. La rubia se quedo en silencio, al terminar de bailar se despidió amablemente de William y fue en busca de algo de tomar, le sirvieron un poco de Champagne.

-veo que no se esta divirtiendo madame- dijo una voz conocida que la saco de sus pensamientos

- todo lo contrario señor Piaff me estoy divirtiendo.

-Pues no lo parece, pero la felicito sinceramente, su amigo gasto una fortuna solo por bailar con usted eso demuestra cuando la aprecia.** -Piaff.**

- Usted cree.

- Claro y Me alegro ver que lleve el vestido que le obsequie luce verdaderamente hermosa,

- Gracias, de verdad me veo bien.

- Claro, luce espectacular me vasto ver la cara de sir William para cerciorarme que estaba celoso de todos los hombres que la miraban. Por cierto donde esta el.

- no lo se tal vez salio al jardín

William había salido al jardín para calmarse un poco, había perdido los estribos al ver como los hombres miraban a la que aun era su esposa, estaba arrepentido por lo que había dicho, regreso a la fiesta para disculparse cuando vio a Candy bailando con el Sr. Piaff, de pronto alguien llamo su atención.

-por que tan solo William.

El pobre Albert se sorprendió al ver a **Cristina****Hutton**, una bella mujer, de cabello color rojizo lacio y ojos verdes que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

-que sorpresa verte de nuevo Cristina

-La sorpresa ha sido mía el encontrarte aquí, ya que sin mas no recuerdo, no te gustaban esta clases de eventos.

-Los tiempos cambian, tanto tiempo sin verte, que te trae por New York

- Estoy divorciándome. Dijo sin reparo

Cristina Hutton conocía a Albert desde que ambos eran niños, pero a ella sus padres la habían casado a los con un hombre muy rico y al hacerlo se fueron a vivir a Europa. En el pasado tuvieron una bonita amistad, pero sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes.

-invitarías a bailar a una vieja amiga

-claro.

Mientras bailaban se contaron un poco sobre sus vidas. Ella lo puso al tanto de vida, que su matrimonio había sido un infierno, y así cansada de pleitos y humillaciones opto por dejarlo. Lo único malo es que la mujer tenia sospechas de estar embarazada, y si su aun esposo se enteraba la obligaría a regresar con el.

De pronto las parejas se encontraban bailando muy cerca de Candy y esta vio con horror que William bailaba de lo mas alegre con otra mujer, pero al verla de cerca la reconoció, ya que se habían conocido en un baile en Londres, pero era raro su esposo **Nicolás **no estaba por lo alrededores. Al terminar la música Candy se despidió del Sr. Piaff y fue como si nada a saludar a su "amiga" la cual estaba sorprendida de encontrarla en ese lugar.

-que alegría verte de nuevo Cristina, jamás imagine encontrarte en New York

-lo mismo digo Catherine, (mirando a William) perdón conoces a…

- no te preocupes conozco al señor Andrew, nos presentaron hace poco

-cierto, si me disculpan iré a saludar a unas personas- hablo William para dejar solas a ambas mujeres.

Las mujeres platicaron un momento hasta que la madre de Cristina fue por ella para presentarla con otras damas. Por su parte Candy se sentía molesta al recordar lo amable que William se había comportado con Cristina.

Sin querer William se la paso platicando la mayor parte del tiempo con Cristina ignorando a Candy, por lo que esta molesta se fue a sentar junto a sus padres, pero estos ya querían retirarse, así que Alex fue a buscar el auto para llevar a todos a casa.

Durante el trayecto Candy estaba de lo más pensativa.

-te pasa algo hija-pregunto Eduart

-no me pasa nada papa, estoy cansada es todo-respondió

-fue una hermosa velada-comento Sandy- se recaudo mucho dinero

-es una lastima que Kate no haya asistido se hubiera divertido mucho

-ya sabes como es Kate mama- recalco Candy- se empeño en cuidar a los niños y no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de venir, es una lastima que Maurice se ausentara de la ciudad por unos días, solo espero y se encuentre bien.

-claro que esta bien hija, solo fue a concretar un negocio veras que en un par de días estará de vuelta

-papa tiene razón Candy- dijo Alex- recuerda que su viaje también fue de negocios, no solo de placer.

Al llegar a su casa la rubia estaba como ausente le dolía la forma como la había tratado William al llegar a su habitación lentamente empezó a quitarse la ropa, miro el vestido y lo arrojo lejos de ella, William le había dado a entender que lucia como una mujerzuela. Se puso su camisón y se dispuso a dormir.

Los periódicos contaban en primera plana la gran suma de dinero, que William Andrew había gastado solo por bailar con la hermosa Catherine Wilson, es mas en una fotografía se observaba a la pareja bailando felizmente, y en un ultimo comentario del articulo que mataba las esperanzas de todas las jóvenes casadera, esperamos escuchar pronto la noticia de un compromiso oficial, ya que según nuestras fuentes el magnate Andrew se muestra interesado en sostener una relación con la hermosa Catherine Wilson.

-no puede ser- grito Maurice al ver el periódico mientras salía de la estación de trenes- solo me alejo por unos días y William se me adelanta. Tendré que actuar rápido.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, la señora Elroy leía complacida la noticia.

-valla veo que gastaste una fortuna solo por bailar con ella William

-el dinero es lo que menos me importa tía, no tienes idea de como me sentí al ver la forma en que los "caballeros" la miraban.

-es lógico William Candy es una mujer muy hermosa, y por el vestido que llevaba deduzco que lucia espectacular.

-tienes razón tía, esa fue una razón por la cual fui grosero con ella, le di a entender que ninguna mujer decente vestía de esa forma

-William- grito la anciana- eso no es de caballeros, esa no fue la educación que te di

-lo se tía, pero me dio tanta rabia que a pesar de las indiscretas miradas de los ahí presentes, ella sonreía ante todos

-hijo, recuerda lo que hablamos sobre tu celos, Candy no tiene la culpa de que los demás hombres la miren, al contrario debes de estar orgulloso de que tu aun esposa sepa comportarse a la altura. Debes de disculparte con ella,

-tienes razón tía, me comporte como un patán, hoy mismo le pediré disculpas. Iré por la tarde a su casa.

Esa misma tarde Candy estaba en su salón privado el piano sus hijos estaba cerca de ella, sin saber por que se sentía muy triste las palabras de William retumbaban en su memoria

- si miras a tú alrededor ninguna de las damas presentes se viste así.-dijo molesto

-no se por que sus palabras me afectan,-pensaba la joven

-que te pasa mami te sientes mal-dijo Freddy al ver que su madre movía la cabeza

-no mi amor estoy bien- contesto la pecosa- les cantare una canción si

-si mama- gritaron los 3

**Dulce amor ven a mi, lléname de alegría, llévame hacia la luz, no quiero estar tinieblas,**

**Guíame con tu amor hacia la felicidad.**

**Tiempo atrás conocí, lo que era el amor**

**Como extraño tu calor**

-entonces por que lloras- dijo Eddy interrumpiéndola mientras le secaba una lágrima

-me duele un poco la cabeza es todo-

-vamos a tu habitación para que descanses- dijo Tony que en vez de sugerencia parecía una orden.

-esta bien mi cielo.

Estaba por subir a la habitación cuando uno de los empleados la llamo,

-señora tiene visitas

-quien es- pregunto

-el señor William Andrew- contesto

-William aquí, a esta hora- dijo sorprendida- esta bien dígale que me espere un momento

-si señora- contesto el hombre mientras se alejaba

-niños por favor suban a su habitación en un momento estoy con ustedes.

-si mama- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-la señora vendrá enseguida, siéntese por favor- dijo el mayordomo- gusta algo de tomar

-no gracias- contesto el rubio mientras dejaba un enorme ramo de rosas cerca de la mesa- me gustaría hacerle una pregunta

-usted dirá

-cuando llegue escuche un piano, y a una mujer cantando tristemente y para serle sincero me sorprendió mucho

-la señora tiene un piano en su sala privada, a la cual solo la familia tiene acceso- contesto el fiel mayordomo- y la voz que escucho era de la señora de la casa, la cual canta cuando se siente algo triste.

-entiendo gracias

-para servirle-dijo el hombre antes de salir.

A los pocos minutos Candy entro al salón

-buenas tardes Sr. Andrew a que debo el honor de su visita- dijo con frialdad

-buenas tardes Candy-dijo tímidamente- te traje estas flores

-señora Wilson para usted por favor- lo interrumpió- aun no me ha dicho el por que de su visita.-dijo sin tomarle importancia al hermoso ramo de rosas

-he venido a disculparme, reconozco que fui grosero al decirle que

-y por que si solo dijo lo que pensaba de mi-lo interrumpió

-no es cierto, lo que dije fue por celos, de ver como los demás te miraban

-celos, pero celos de que, yo no le he dado motivos

-lo se, pero llevo años pidiendo a Dios una oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado y ahora que la tengo no quiero desperdiciarla.

-pero que tonterías dice Sr. Andrew

-es que acaso no me recuerdas, -dijo tomándola delos hombros- soy Albert, tu Albert por favor recuérdame

-suélteme me asusta

**-**lo siento no quise asustarte- dijo mientras la soltaba-pero estoy desesperado no se que hacer para que me recuerdes

-usted me conoce, sabe que no recuerdo mi pasado verdad- dijo sorprendida

-así es, te conozco desde que eras un niña

-eso quiere decir que conoció a mi difunto esposo cierto, por favor William cuénteme quiero saber todo.

-estas preparada para saber la verdad

-si

-entonces comenzare por el principio, antes de fueras la señora Vandervit, estuviste comprometida con otro caballero.

-no entiendo, si estuve comprometida con otro como termine casada con Maxwell- interrumpió la pecosa

-acaso tu familia no te ha dicho nada relacionado con tu difunto esposo y tu pasado

-bueno sinceramente no han dicho nada para no confundirme mas, ya que cada vez que pregunto me dicen que ya lo se todo, que Max fue un esposo y padre ejemplar, un hombre intachable y no tengo por que dudarlo, ya que los pocos recuerdos que tengo de el, siempre me trataba como a una reina. En cuanto a mi pasado pues, se que fui a los mejores colegios de Europa, que mi padre y hermano fueron mis maestros en casa, fue de ellos que aprendí todo lo que se sobre negocios e inversiones.

-no recuerdas nada de tu niñez,

-no, lo único que recuerdos es que camino por una colina pero nada mas, ahora por favor dime con quien estuve comprometida.

-antes de que te casaras con Maxwell Vandervit, estuviste a punto de casarte con William Albert Andrew.

El silencio los invadió por unos momentos hasta que la joven hablo.

- eso es mentira yo no pude estar comprometida con usted, no puede ser

-no estoy mintiendo, estuvimos a punto de casarnos- mintió- pero por obra del destino tuvimos que separarnos, y cuando te busque ya era demasiado tarde. Te habías ido sin dejar rastro, no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí, page muy caro mi error y ahora que tengo otra oportunidad no pienso desperdiciarla.

La cabeza de Candy daba muchas vueltas, lentamente se dejo caer en el sofá, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas para sostenerla.

-te sientes bien Candy- pregunto el rubio al verla tan pálida

-por favor váyase- dijo lentamente

-no me iré, no te dejare en ese estado

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, la Sra. Elroy recibía una interesante e inesperada visita.**

- pero que descaro el tuyo aparecerte por aquí.- dijo la anciana sorprendida

- a mi también me da gusto verla de nuevo tía.- Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa burlona- es agradable estar de nuevo junto a la familia.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí llego mi inspiración, les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos pronto.**


	17. QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD

**Hola se que estuve ausente mas de lo debido, pero la verdad he tenido mucho trabajo, y no he podido inspirarme lo suficiente para continuar con mis historia.**

**Anahis****Mily****,**** mi especial gratitud hacia ustedes, gracias por preocuparse por mi salud la cual ha mejorado mucho, con mucho cariño les dedico el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y como siempre a la espera de sus comentarios.**

**También agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para pedirme que continuara la historia, de verdad muchas gracias, como he dicho algunas veces son el motor de mi inspiración.**

**Y les pido una disculpa ya que el capitulo es algo corto, pero le prometo mas en el siguiente.**

**¿QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD?**

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, la Sra. Elroy recibía una interesante e inesperada visita.**

-Pero que descaro el tuyo aparecerte por aquí.- dijo la anciana sorprendida

- también me da gusto verla de nuevo tía.- Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa burlona- es agradable estar de nuevo en casa, junto a la familia.

-que haces aquí Elisa,-pregunto nuevamente la anciana-

-ya lo dije tía, visitando a la familia, por si ya lo olvidaste aun pertenezco a los Andrew.

-eso es algo que no puedo olvidar por mas que quiera, espero y entiendas que después de los que hiciste años atrás no eres bienvenida en esta casa.

- No hice nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, mi tío fue quien mal interpreto las cosas, es mas tiene que estar agradecido por que lo libre de esa sirvienta.

- No voy a discutir eso contigo Elisa, tu esposo donde esta.

- mi marido tiene que ponerse al corriente en sus negocios, ya que estuvimos mucho tiempo de viaje por Europa, al llegar se fue directo a la oficina.

- No entiendo esa manía tuya de viajar, sabiendo la situación por la que atraviesa el viejo continente, acaban de pasar por una cruel guerra y tu insiste en viajar.

-Por eso me case con un hombre rico, para que cumpla todos mis caprichos. Además me aburro sola en casa. Solo he venido para saber que hay de cierto sobre el rumor que corre por toda la cuidad.

- que clase de rumor.- repitió la anciana sorprendida

**- **no es secreto para nadie que el tío William pretende a una viuda, no recuerdo el nombre, pero según mis amigas es una mujer joven, fue lo primero que escuche al llegar a New York hace una semana.

**-** La verdad no se de lo que me estas hablando, -mintió la anciana- sabes muy bien que no soy mujer que le presta atención a los chismes. Pero si fuera cierto, es asunto de William y no mío.

**-** Veo que se ha suavizado tía abuela,- dijo sarcástica- en otros tiempos usted hubiera elegido a la esposa de mi tío, y hubiera hecho callar toda clase de habladurías.

- Tú lo haz dicho Elisa en otros tiempos, William ya es un hombre y puede hacer con su vida lo que desee, solo me queda apoyarlo en sus decisiones aun que no este de acuerdo.

**-.** Pero como has cambiado tía, veo que no te has quitado aun la influencia de esa sirvienta, no sabes como me alegro que se haya muerto.- hablo con odio en su voz

-. Si has venido solo a esparcir tu veneno te pido que te marches.- grito enojada la anciana

**-** Me iré luego de hablar con mi tío, necesito su ayuda. Mi esposo tiene problemas económicos los negocios no están saliendo como lo esperaba. Y necesita un préstamo para poder salir adelante, no creo que mi tío se niegue ayudarnos.

**-** Pero vaya que eres cínica. Como se te ocurre pensar que William te ayudara después de lo que le hiciste.

**La pelirroja estaba por hablar cuando se escucho una voz.**

- Estoy de vuelta Tía donde estas.-grito William

- En el recibidor hijo, ven por favor.- contesto

William entro precipitadamente al salón, pero al ver a Elisa junto a su querida tía, su desesperación se transformo en odio.

-que haces aquí Elisa- dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja

- Viene a visitarlos tío, que tiene de malo.- hablo fingiendo inocencia

**-** Valla que eres cínica como te atreves a verme a la cara después de lo que me hiciste.

**-** No hice nada malo tío, si te refieres a lo sucedido con la huérfana años atrás, tu fuiste el que mal interpreto todo, yo solo te di el empujón que necesitabas para que vieras la clase de mujer que era Candy

-Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que pierda la paciencia Elisa- dijo señalando la salida

- Pero tío, si vine es por que necesitamos tu ayuda.

- y que te hace pensar que te voy ayudar.- sonriendo

**-** Por favor tío mi esposo esta desesperado necesita un préstamo para salir adelante, solo tu puedes ayudarlo, de no hacerlo los acreedores nos quitaran las casas y las propiedades. Eso seria una deshonra para la familia Andrew

**-** Lo siento pero no es mi problema, por que no le pides ayuda a tu padre o a tu hermano tengo entendido que ambos han hecho buenos negocios.

**-** Ellos no me perdonan lo que hice, me culpan de la muerte de Candy. Desde que Neil regreso de Francia no me dirige la palabra, para el estoy muerta. Te juro que lo que hice solo fue para separarte de Candy, pero jamás imagine que se iría de voluntaria y moriría en la guerra.- sollozo mientras derramaba lágrimas falsas.

**-** Puedes estar tranquila Elisa, Candy no esta muerta.-hablo tranquilamente el rubio esperando ver la reacción de Elisa

- Pero como, no entiendo según mi padre y Neil esta muerta, su cadáver esta enterrado en Francia según se-dijo sorprendida-

**-** Lo único que te diré es que Candy es una mujer feliz se caso con un buen hombre y es madre de 3 hermosos niños.

**-** No lo puedo creer, mientes- grito molesta

-yo no miento querida sobrina. Puedes estar tranquila, gracias a ti ella es muy feliz, quien lo diría Candy te debe su felicidad.

-eso significa que no murió,-murmuro la pelirroja,- pero aun así esparció su veneno- y ese era el gran amor que decía tenerte tío, tanto te amaba que no dudo en casarse con otro.-le grito a su tío

-será mejor que cambiemos de tema Elisa, pasa a mi despacho para que hablemos sobre el préstamo que necesita tu esposo.

**Después de hablar unos minutos a solas con el jefe de los Andrew la pelirroja se fue muy sorprendida, pero un poco confundida. Sentada en su lujoso auto meditaba**

-así que la sirvienta esta viva, y felizmente casada, vaya si es un mundo pequeño, tendré que averiguarlo todo.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew.**

- Pensé que no ayudarías a Elisa después de lo que te hizo William.- dijo la tía abuela

**-** Elisa tiene razón tía, fui yo quien mal interpreto todo. Además no lo hago por ella, si no por Neil, a pesar de todo estoy en deuda con el, ya que fue el único que no renuncio a la búsqueda de Candy cuando todos las creían muerta, su amor fue mas fuerte que el mío

-entiendo hijo, pero no te atormentes mas, por que no vas a verlo y hacen las paces

-lo intente tía, pero el no me dejo explicarle que Candy aun estaba viva de hecho ni siquiera me recibió, me arrojo prácticamente la puerta en las narices.

-hablare con el hijo no te apures, pero dime que paso con Candy le contaste la verdad.

El rubio se dejo caer en el sofá a la vez que se tomaba el cabello con ambas manos.

-todo fue un desastre tía, me arrepiento de haberle contado parte de la**" verdad".-** dijo lentamente mientras recordaba

**Flash back**

Antes de que te casaras con Maxwell Vandervit, estuviste comprometida con William Albert Andrew.

- eso es mentira yo no pude haber estado comprometida con usted, no puede ser-grito sorprendida y asustada

-no estoy mintiendo, estuvimos a punto de casarnos- mintió- pero tuvimos que separarnos, y cuando te busque ya era demasiado tarde. Te habías ido sin dejar rastro, no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí, page muy caro mi error y ahora que tengo otra oportunidad no pienso desperdiciarla.

**La cabeza de Candy daba muchas vueltas, lentamente se dejo caer en el sofá, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas para sostenerla.**

-te sientes bien Candy- pregunto el rubio al verla tan pálida

-por favor váyase- dijo lentamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-no me iré, no te dejare en ese estado- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-suélteme, no le creo nada-

-todo lo que te he dicho es verdad,

-váyase de mi casa- grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas

-no me iré, no te abandonare, no ahora

**La rubia hacia todo lo posible para que William no la abrazara, pero el hombre era mas fuerte que ella, cuando de pronto entro Jackson Vandervit, quien al oír los gritos de desesperación de su sobrina política no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarla.**

-suelte a mi sobrina, -grito Jackson mientras tiraba de William con todas sus fuerzas

**Debido a la sorpresa William soltó a la rubia.**

-tío Jack dígale que se vaya- hablo desesperada la joven

-ya escucho a mi sobrina márchese,

-pero solo quiero ayudar, mírela esta muy alterada

-creo que ya ayudado lo suficiente, que le dijo a mi sobrina que la puso en ese estado

-que se vaya tío por favor, no quiero seguir escuchándolo

**Gritaba la joven mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto caía al suelo al perder la conciencia. Al ver a la rubia desvanecerse ambos hombres corrieron en su ayuda. Por ser más joven y fuerte que Jackson, William fue el primero en llegar a la rubia a la cual levanto con sus fuertes brazos.**

**-**Candy despierta- hablaba desesperado al ver a su amada sin sentido

-llevémosla a su habitación, sígame por favor señor Andrew- dijo Jackson olvidando el incidente, ya que lo primero para él era la salud de su sobrina.

**Al llegar a la hermosa habitación William deposito a Candy en la cama.**

-por favor no la deje sola ni un momento, buscare a la doncella para que atienda a mi sobrina- hablo Jackson con evidente preocupación antes de salir de la habitación y dejando sorprendido a William por su repentino cambio de actitud-

**Al estar a solas con Candy William dijo preocupado**.

-de haber sabido que te pondrías en ese estado, hubiera sellado mi boca para siempre, porque olvidaste el gran amor que sentías por mí, no entiendo- dijo confundido al ver en la cómoda un retrato de Max.

**Debido a su estado Candy hablaba estando inconsciente, sus recuerdos llegaban poco a poco y en desorden, al escucharla William se sentó a su lado pero lo que escucho no le agrado en lo más mínimo.**

- si Max acepto ser tu esposa- respondía la rubia

-está soñando con Maxwell, llegaste amarlo tanto que aun no lo olvidas.- hablo mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la joven.

- Max, no te mueras por favor, - decía la joven al confundir con un sueño el recuerdo de la muerte del que fuera su esposo-prometiste velar por mis hijos-sollozaba- prometiste llevarnos a América para que al fin fuéramos felices.

William escuchaba con atención cada palabra de la joven, las cuales para el no tenían ningún sentido, su curiosidad pudo mas así que se sin pensarlo pregunto.

-acaso no fuiste feliz- dijo cerca de la joven.

**En su inconsciencia Candy había escuchado la pregunta, creyendo que Max le preguntaba contesto**.

- a tu lado me siento en paz,- decía lentamente

- no eres feliz- volvía a preguntar William

-mis hijos son mi felicidad- respondía la rubia-ellos son la razón de mi vida, yo te quiero Max, eres un padre excelente, quiero enamorarme de ti, pero mi corazón no puede….

-no puede que- interrumpió el rubio

-mi corazón no ha podido superar….

De pronto la puerta se abrió asustando a William, quien se sorprendió al ver a una mujer, la cual se presento.

-disculpe si lo asuste señor, soy Molí la mucama personal de la señora, desde hace cuanto esta sin sentido

-como 15 minutos- dijo lentamente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-

La mujer le tomo el pulso a su señora, la cual comenzó de nuevo a delirar.

**-Max no te mueras, te necesito, prometo estar a tu lado para siempre, lucha por tu vida, tu hijo te necesita, todos te necesitamos.**

Molí palideció al escucharla, su joven patrona había hablado de mas frente a William, hombre que había sido el gran amor de su señora.

-puede dejarme a solas con mi señora por favor- dijo Molí amablemente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-si, lo siento, solo esperaba a que el señor Vandervit regresara- hablo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la salida totalmente confundido por lo que había escuchado

-el señor Vandervit fue personalmente por el doctor, puede esperarlo en el recibidor, dentro de poco vendrá la familia de mi señora y no es correcto que este aquí.

-tiene razón, con permiso-hablo el rubio a la vez que salía de la habitación.

Al estar a solas con Candy, Molí comenzó a desvestirla para ponerle su pijama, busco un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro el cual tenia un par de lagrimas.

-pobre señora Candy- dijo Molí con ternura- Cuanto debes de estar sufriendo

Mientras tanto William caminaba por el pasillo, cuando una risa llamaron su atención, siguió caminando para ver de donde provenía el ruido, de pronto vio a un niños salir de una habitación, el pequeño se sorprendió al ver aquel extraño frente a el.

-hola- dijo el niño de lo más natural al estar cerca de aquel extraño

-hola- respondió William quien se sorprendió al ver de cerca al niño el cual era muy parecido a su madre.-como te llamas

- Eddy, y tú

-me llamo William,

-no te había visto por aquí, trabajas con mama

-si somos socios

**El llamado de la sangre es tan grande que William se sentía tan bien junto a ese niño, algo dentro de su corazón le gritaba que lo abrazara, estaba por tocar los rizos de Eddy, cuando una mujer salio del fondo del pasillo.**

-Eddy vuelve a la cama es hora de tu siesta,- hablo la joven mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-voy Lili-respondió el pequeño- adiós señor William

-hasta pronto Eddy

La niñera se acerco hacia William cuando el niño entro a su habitación.

-lo siento, pero son unos niños muy traviesos en especial Eddy es un poco rebelde, sus hermanos mayores no me dan tanta lata como el.

-entiendo, debe de ser muy difícil cuidar de 3 niños pequeños

-la verdad no- respondió la joven- los 3 son encantadores, cuando su padre vivía todo era mas fácil, el señor Max se desvivía por ellos, lastima que la felicidad le duro tan poco, amaba tanto a su esposa e hijos.

De pronto Lili dejo de hablar cuando vio a la señora Molí detrás de William

-Lili por que no estas con los niños sabes que a la señora no le gusta que los deje solos

-si Molí enseguida voy, con permiso- dijo antes de abandonar el hermoso pasillo

-señor Andrew por favor acompáñeme al recibidor, no tardan en llegar los familiares de la señora

**Al llegar al recibidor Molí dejo solo a William para volver con su señora, a los pocos minutos llego Alex con evidente preocupación**.

-que hace aquí-dijo sorprendido al ver a William

-al igual que tu estoy preocupado por Candy- respondió

-sabes lo que paso, el mensajero enviado por Jackson solo nos informo que Candy había tenido una crisis nerviosa.

-así fue-respondió culpable

- tuviste algo que ver,-lo interrumpió al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio- no te habrás atrevido a decirle la verdad William

- si así fuera que, ya es tiempo de que Candy sepa toda la verdad sobre su origen, no es justo que desconozca su pasado.

- por si ya lo olvidaste tienes mucha culpa de que mi hermana este en ese estado.

-se que tengo mucha culpa por lo sucedido, y ustedes también, si no la hubieran ocultado como si fuera un criminal.- se defendió

-nadie la oculto,-lo interrumpió de nuevo- ella tomo la decisión de no decirle a nadie su paradero, lo que ahora me preocupa es saber como esta, te juro que si algo malo le pasa me las pagaras.-dijo tomándolo a William de su saco

-estoy harto de tus amenazas, - hablo enojado el rubio

**Ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear, cuando una voz llamo su atención.**

-Alex, Sr. Andrew, que les pasa no es lugar ni el momento para pelear.-grito Eduart Wilson quien entraba de pronto

**Al escuchar a Eduart ambos hombres se separaron.**

-disculpe señor Wilson, pero estoy cansando que su hijo se pase la vida amenazándome

-conozco el carácter de mi hijo señor Andrew no tiene por que disculparse-

-pero papa, William es el causante de que mi hermana este en crisis- se defendió Alex

-es cierto eso William – hablo mientras miraba fijamente al rubio

-si señor Wilson, -respondió bajando un poco la mirada pero jamás imagine que Candy reaccionara de esa manera

-por eso nosotros no le contamos la verdad, por que corremos el peligro de que Candy pierda la razón.- grito furioso Alex-

**Al escuchar al joven Wilson, William palideció aun más, lentamente se dejo caer en el sofá, Eduart Wilson comprendió lo que el rubio estaba sintiendo así que fue a su lado para reconfortarlo.**

-imagino lo que sientes William, hace algunos años pasamos por el mismo dolor,-suspiro- fue por esa razón que decidimos ocultarle la verdad a mi amada hija

-eso es lo que no entiendo señor Wilson en que afectaría el que su hija sepa la verdad sobre su pasado

-veras William, el especialista que atendió a Candy fue muy claro en ese sentido, cualquier noticia dolorosa podría ocasionarle la locura. –Tomo aire para continuar- al parecer su mente borro todos los tristes recuerdos de su pasado.

-eso quiere decir que recuerda solo parte de su vida anterior.

-sus recuerdos son pocos y confusos, incluso para nosotros que hemos estado a su lado en estos últimos años.

-entiendo.

**De pronto Alex que estaba junto a la ventana grito.**

-ahí viene Jackson con el doctor.

**Los tres hombres se apresuraron hacia la puerta, Jackson entro precipitadamente seguido por el medico, estos ignoraron a los 3 hombres que estaban cerca de la puerta y prácticamente corrieron a la habitación de la enferma**.

Molí estaba desesperada por que el doctor no llegaba y su señora no despertaba, estaba a punto de bajar cuando se topo en la puerta con Jackson y el medico, este le ordeno a Jackson esperar a fuera mientras revisaba a la paciente.

Lentamente el buen Jack bajo hacia el vestíbulo se sorprendió al ver a 3 hombres que lo miraban interrogante.

-como esta mi hija Jack- hablo Eduart

-no lo se amigo, el medico prácticamente me hecho de la habitación- contesto pero rápidamente su mirada se poso en William- que hace el aquí- dijo con rabia,- por su culpa mi sobrina esta en ese estado, que le dijo para que cayera en crisis

-el señor Andrew ya me conto lo sucedido Jack, -intervino Eduart- al parecer estaba hablando con Candy de negocios cuando le vino la crisis. -Mintió

-es cierto eso señor Andrew- exclamo Jackson

-así es señor Vandervit, de hecho cuando usted me vio forcejeando con su sobrina estaba tratando de calmarla. –mintió para seguirle el juego a Eduart Wilson

-entiendo, disculpe mi comportamiento señor Andrew, espero y me comprenda, Candy y mis tres pequeños sobrinos son el único recuerdo de mi querido sobrino Maxwell.

-no se preocupe señor Vandervit lo entiendo.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para los cuatro hombres, Alex miraba hacia la escalera esperando ver salir al doctor de la habitación de su hermana, Eduart estaba perdido en sus pensamientos en su interior pedía que nada malo le pasara a su hija, Jackson temía lo peor ya que recordaba las reacción que había tenido su sobrina y William se sentía culpable, si algo malo le sucediera a su amada princesa nunca se lo perdonaría.

Al poco tiempo el doctor salio de la habitación, los cuatro hombres se apresuraron para hablar con el doctor. El primero en llegar fue Alex

-como esta mi hermana doctor

-mejor joven Wilson, por lo que pude notar y lo que me conto la señora Molí, no es la primera vez que la señora Vandervit sufre esta clase de crisis,

-así es doctor- dijo Jackson

-no conozco las circunstancias por lo que la señora Vandervit este en ese estado, pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que necesita reposo, el exceso de trabajo esta afectando su salud.

-que nos recomienda hacer doctor- dijo Eduart

-por el momento la señora duerme, le suministre un tranquilizante dormirá hasta mañana, mi diagnostico es reposo absoluto por lo menos por un par de semanas

-haremos todo lo posible para que mi sobrina se recupere doctor.

Jackson amablemente condujo al doctor hacia la salida, cosa que aprovecho Alex para hablar con William.

-como ya escuchaste William mi hermana esta mejor, te pido que te marches.

William decidió marcharse no tenia caso seguir ahí, lentamente salio de la hermosa residencia, conduciendo hacia su casa.

**Fin de Flash back**

**-y **eso fue todo tía, por mi culpa Candy tuvo una crisis muy fuerte

-entiendo tu preocupación William, pero Candy tiene que saber tarde o temprano la verdad, quien mejor que tu para contársela.

-no lo se tía, me sentí tan mal, tan inútil al verla en ese estado

-no te atormentes hijo, mejor sube a tu habitación a descansar ha sido un día muy pesado para todos.

**Mientras tanto en la residencia Vandervit.**

**-**y como esta mi hija, quiero verla- gritaba Sandy Wilson al ser informada sobre la crisis de su hija

-esta mejor cariño-contesto Eduart- por ahora duerme el tranquilizante que le suministró el doctor la mantendrá dormida hasta mañana

-pero lo que no entiendo, es que pudo haber dicho William para que Candy reaccionara así- dijo Kate pensativa

-pues es obvio prima- contesto Alex- el muy imbécil estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad

-es cierto eso Eduart- dijo Sandy mirando preocupada a su marido

-eso parece querida-le contesto

-debemos alejar a Candy de ese hombre es un peligro que este cerca de mi hija-

-no es para tanto Sandy, no podemos evitar lo inevitable, algún día nuestra hija sabrá la verdad

**-**el tío Eduart tiene razón, ya es hora de que mi prima sepa la verdad

-de parte de quien estas Kate- dijo Alex interrumpiéndola

-estoy de parte de la razón Alex, no podemos pasarnos la vida diciéndole a Candy mentiras, para ocultarle la verdad

-comparto la opinión de Kate- dijo Eduart sorprendiendo a todos- cuando mi hija este mejor responderé sinceramente a todas sus dudas y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo no aceptare negativas por parte de nadie entendieron- concluyo mirando a cada uno de los presentes fijamente.

**Los Wilson pasaron la noche en casa de su hija, la mañana pintaba un futuro diferente para todos. **

Candy se levantaba lentamente, sentía su cuerpo ligeramente pesado, se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, se dirijo al baño, el sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo la reanimo, cuando de pronto varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Se veía en una hermosa casa bailando con Maxwell, cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos, rápidamente Max le cedía su lugar, se sorprendió al verse a si misma bailando con William Andrew. Y más aun cuando lo escuchaba decir

-te amo mi princesa

-y yo a ti mi príncipe

**De pronto otro recuerdo llegaba a su mente**

-Max he pensado tu propuesta-dijo seriamente la rubia- y acepto casarme contigo

-entonces no se hable mas, imagino que la boda se celebrara cuando nazca mi nieto- pregunto curioso Eduart.

-de eso quería hablar, la boda tiene que ser lo antes posible ya que probablemente tendré que salir de viaje- explico Max- si a Candy no le importa claro se imaginan el escándalo, cuando sepan que no estamos casados y que candy esta embarazada

-a mi no me importa el escándalo- señalo Eduart- solo me interesa el bienestar de mi hija y mi futuro nieto o nieta.

-papa tiene razón, nunca nos a importado lo que la gente piense o diga de nosotros y eso lo sabes muy bien Maxwell- dijo molesto Alex.

-claro que lo se- se defendió- pero ahora no se trata de nosotros, esta en juego el futuro de un ser inocente y la tranquilidad de Candy

-piénsalo bien hija, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- dijo Sandy tomando la mano de su hija que estaba sentada a su lado.

-entonces no se hable mas, imagino que la boda se celebrara cuando nazca mi nieto- pregunto curioso Eduart.

**La rubia estaba confundida y erróneamente llego a una conclusión **

-eso significa que me case con Maxwell por que esperaba un hijo suyo, -dijo sorprendida mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, para luego agregar –mis padres lo sabían, tal vez por esa razón cuando les pregunto sobre mi pasado me responden con evasivas. Tendré que investigar por mi cuenta, pero tengo que hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, necesito saber la verdad, a partir de hoy no les preguntare nada sobre mi pasado.

La pecosa termino de vestirse y bajo a desayunar sorprendiendo a todos, que la creían dormida.

Tal y como lo esperaba los ahí presentes la bombardearon con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, pero tenia un plan y estaba decidida a seguirlo al pie de la letra, aunque significara mentirle por primera vez a su familia.

-ya les dije a todos lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo es que el señor Andrew y yo hablábamos de negocios cuando sentí un fuerte mareo y me desmaye es todo.

-esta segura Candy- pregunto Alex mirándola sorprendido ya que el sabia la verdad

-completamente segura Alex, crees que miento- mirándolo fijamente

-claro que te creemos prima, lo que pasa es que Alex estaba muy preocupado por ti al igual que nosotros.-intervino Kate fulminando con la mirada a Alex

-me alegro que te sientas mejor hija- hablo Eduart-pero creo que es mejor que subas a tu habitación a descansar, el medico receto reposo absoluto.

-tu padre tiene razón Candy, ya es hora que tomes un merecido descanso- interrumpió Jackson- desde que Max murió no has tenido tiempo para ti.

-Jackson tiene razón hija, que te parece si vamos de vacaciones a nuestra nueva casa de Chicago, esta cerca de un hermoso lago, hay muchos arboles y flores- decía Sandy emocionada-

-no lo se mama, tengo mucho trabajo, además Maurice esta de visita y seria descortés dejarlo solo

- por favor hija a los niños le vendría bien un cambio de clima, -la interrumpió Sandy

-por el trabajo no te preocupes Candy me are cargo de todo-hablaba Jackson- lo importante es tu bienestar

-y por Maurice no te preocupes-dijo Kate- yo me encargare de el.

-entonces esta decidido tomare esas vacaciones, pero antes iré a mi oficina para terminar un asunto que tengo pendiente no tardare,- dijo la rubia que se levantaba de la mesa-

-no se diga mas comprare los boletos para que el viernes salgan a primera hora-dijo Alex

Dentro de tres días estarás lejos de las presiones de New York.

Candy junto con Jackson se fueron directamente a las oficinas Vandervit, la rubia con una sola idea en la cabeza averiguar su pasado, ya en su oficina llamo a Carrie su fiel y eficiente secretaria, al explicarle lo que necesitaba la joven la miro atónita pero hizo lo que le ordeno. Al terminar su encomienda Carrie regreso con su jefa para que ella tomara la última decisión.

- así que estas personas son los mejores investigadores de la ciudad- dijo la rubia mientras miraba fijamente una hoja, que Carrie le había dado con anterioridad.

- si señora Vandervit –respondió la joven sin atreverse a preguntar.

-excelente trabajo Carrie, esta de mas advertirte que nadie debe saber de esto- le dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

-no se preocupe señora, es parte de mi trabajo ser discreta.- dijo antes de abandonar la oficina

Candy analizo detenidamente todos los nombres de la lista, hasta que uno en particular llamo su atención.

-esta persona me parece el indicado, presiento que **Charles Taylor** despejara todas mis dudas.

Rápidamente la rubia salió de su oficina, tenia que actuar de prisa antes de irse de viaje, tomo su auto y salió, no utilizo al chofer por temor a que este cometiera alguna indiscreción, al llegar se sorprendió al ver un pequeño edificio, pregunto al portero por el señor Taylor, este le indico el numero del departamento que buscaba, al llegar al lugar indicado toco la puerta, a los pocos minutos un hombre de unos 40 años le abrió.

-buenos días- dijo Candy- es usted el señor Charles Taylor-pregunto

-a sus ordenes señorita- dijo Taylor al ver a la joven

-soy la señora Vandervit, he venido por que necesito de sus servicios, y tengo entendido que usted es uno de los mejores.

-adelante por favor señora Vandervit- hablo sorprendido Taylor al ver a la hermosa joven

Ya en el interior la rubia se sorprendió ya que Charles tenía su sala acondicionada como una oficina.

Después de las formalidades ambos comenzaron a hablar, Candy le explico detenidamente lo que deseaba saber. Pero Taylor no tenía un pelo de tonto, se dio cuenta de que algo no concordaba, así que sin temor pregunto.

- señora Vandervit déjeme ver si le entendí, lo que usted desea saber es, porque su esposo se caso con usted, no entiendo si me dijo que es viuda que caso tiene saberlo ahora

-quisiera saber que vida llevo mi marido antes de casarnos eso es todo-mintió la rubia

-señora Vandervit, si realmente desea saber la verdad sobre el pasado de su difunto esposo, tendrá que ser honesta conmigo desde el principio, me caracterizo en saber cuando las personas mienten y déjeme decirle que usted solo me ha dicho la verdad a medias.

-tiene razón señor Taylor tendré que ser honesta con usted, pero tiene que jurarme que nada saldrá de esta habitación,- tomo aire y le advirtió- esta demás en decirle que mi familia es muy importante y ..

-no tiene ni por que mencionarlo señora Vandervit, -la -interrumpió - soy de un hombre de principios y lo que usted me diga, quedara solo entre usted y yo- hablo con un seriedad que a Candy le inspiraron confianza.

Antes de comenzar hablar la rubia tomo aire, no sabía como iniciar su relato así que comenzó a contarle, desde aquel terrible accidente en el que perdiera a su esposo, fue tan honesta con Charles que, este se sorprendió que una mujer tan importante viviera sin saber nada sobre su pasado.

Al terminar de hablar la rubia sintió que se le había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero al ver a Charles tan sorprendido decido hablar nuevamente.

-entiendo perfectamente su asombro señor Taylor, mi familia ha sido muy precavida para ocultarle la verdad al mundo, tal es su prevención que guardan secretos hasta para mi, por eso he decidido averiguar todo lo referente a mi pasado, ahora depende de usted el poder ayudarme.

Taylor miro fijamente a Candy, su mente analizaba lo que había escuchado, ante el estaba el caso mas importante de su carrera, pero también el mas difícil. Por su parte Candy estaba muy nerviosa sabia que su caso no era sencillo, espero a que Taylor respondiera.

-señora Vandervit acaba de contratar mis servicios- dijo al fin de unos minutos de silencio

-gracias Taylor. Iré de vacaciones a Chicago dentro de 2 días, -hablo mientras le daba una tarjeta- aquí esta la dirección de mis oficinas cualquier información por favor désela a mi secretaria, ella me la hará llegar sin que mi familia se entere.

Al salir de aquel edificio la rubia sintió que dentro de poco sabría la verdad sobre su pasado.

En su departamento el cual estaba acondicionado como oficina, Taylor hacia memoria.

-el rostro de la señora Vandervit me parece tan familiar, donde he visto esa cara antes.

Al día siguiente Albert llegaba a la mansión Vandervit. Al tocar fue recibido por el mayordomo.

-buenas tardes, vengo a saber como se encuentra la señora.-dijo tímidamente

-buenas tardes señor Andrew, pase por favor, la señora esta mejor de salud, tal es así que se fue con su tío a la oficina, a terminar todos sus pendientes, ya que saldrán de viaje.

Al escuchar al hombre William palideció, imaginando que su princesa regresaría a Londres, lo cual significaría perderla para siempre. Salió a toda prisa del lugar sin mirar a nadie, subió a su auto en busca de su amada. Esta vez no la perdería.

Por su parte Alex salía de la estación acababa de comprar los boletos para las próximas vacaciones de toda la familia, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su auto rumbo al hospital central en busca de Paty, al llegar la vio en el jardín, sentada junto a un pequeño grupo de niños, a los cuales leía un cuento, le hizo una seña con la mano para llamar su atención, pero Paty estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que Alex estaba a pocos metros de ella. El joven decidió observar por un momento a la doctora. Sin saber por que sintió una extraña sensación, al día siguiente se iría de viaje y no la vería por algún tiempo.

-pero que siento esta sensación, me angustia alejarme de Paty- dijo en voz alta sin ver que a su lado estaba una enfermera mayor.

-a eso se le llama amor joven- le contesto dulcemente la mujer

-perdón, podría repetir lo que dijo –dijo Alex sorprendido

- pero si esta muy claro joven, la angustia que siente en el pecho, ese latir acelerado de su corazón cuando esta cerca de la chica que le gusta, y ese brillo en sus ojos no es otra cosa que amor, y por lo que veo usted esta enamorado de la doctora O Brian.-afirmo la enfermera.

-se equivoca, Paty es solo una amiga de mi hermana, además nos conocimos hace poco- se defendió-

- el amor no conoce tiempo, edad, ni clases sociales, -lo interrumpió la enfermera- y la negación es la primera señal de que le gusta- dijo antes de dejar solo a Alex.

El joven Wilson volvió su mirada a Paty, la cual seguía absorta en su lectura.

-será que me estoy enamorando de Paty,- se decía a si mismo, para luego responderse- lo que esa mujer me dijo no es cierto, será mejor que me valla, la verdad no se que vine hacer aquí.

**Alex salio rápidamente del hospital, las palabras de la enfermera retumbaban en su mente.**

-a eso se le llama amor joven.

-no es posible, mi corazón no ha podido olvidar a la mujer que despertó en mi el amor- hablo Alex mientras manejaba con rumbo a su oficina.

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar Charles Taylor buscaba en un pequeño cuarto lleno de cajas y documentos algo que lo hiciera recordar, donde había visto a la señora Vandervit, cuando sin querer en el fondo de una caja encontró lo que ansiaba, pero al verlo se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

-**es ella, por eso su cara se me hacia conocida, la señora Vandervit es Catherine Scarlett Wilson antiguamente Candice White, ahora recuerdo hace años el señor Eduart Wilson me contrato para buscar a su hija desaparecida. Ahora como le digo la verdad a la señora Vandervit sin traicionar a su padre.**


	18. QUIEN ERA CANDICE WHITE

15

**Hola aquí nuevamente, se que querrán matarme por la eterna espera, se que no tengo excusa, pero mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, este a sido un año muy agitado para mi, pero doy gracias a Dios que después de mucho intentarlo me dio la dicha de ser madre nuevamente, mi bebe nació en agosto, razón por lo cual me ausente tanto tiempo ya que mi parto fue complicado.**

**Agradezco a Irene Magdalena Jiménez, María Saucedo, María Gabriela Hernández, y a otras chicas que no recuerdo su nombre completo, los mensajes que me enviaron a mi correo personal, la verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles su preocupación hacia mi persona. Este capitulo se los dedico de todo corazón espero y les guste.**

**QUIEN ERA CANDICE WHITE**

Albert llego a las oficinas Wilson, con la única intención de hablar con Alex tenia la urgencia por saber sobre el viaje tan repentino de Candy. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Mary la secretaria del joven Wilson, le informo que su jefe no había llegado en toda la mañana, y que probablemente estaría ausente por largo tiempo.

Desesperado y un poco nervioso William dirigió sus pasos hacia las oficinas del presidente de las empresas Wilson, al llegar la secretaria lo recibió amablemente mientras avisaba a su jefe la -inesperada visita. Minutos después Eduart Wilson platicaba amablemente con William Andrew.

-así es William mañana a primera hora mi familia se ira de viaje, yo los alcanzare en cuanto termine todos mis asuntos pendientes- dijo amablemente Eduart

-pero señor Wilson, no entiendo, si su hija esta enferma no tiene sentido hacerla viajar, seria perjudicial para su salud.-hablo tratando de ocultar su desesperación

-entiendo tu preocupación William, pero es precisamente por su salud que Candy se ira de viaje, el doctor receto reposo absoluto, es mas desde que Maxwell murió mi pobre hija no ha tomado vacaciones, trabaja si cesar todas las mañanas, para así poder atender a mis nietos por las tardes,-suspiro y agrego orgulloso- admiro a mi hija, no se de donde saca tantas energías.-

- veo que aun sigue siendo la misma aunque haya perdido la memoria- dijo Albert

-tienes razón en eso William aunque mi hija no recuerde su pasado su esencia es la misma

-señor Wilson si no es muy atrevido de mi parte preguntarle podría decirme donde irán de viaje, se que para usted no es ningún secreto que amo a su hija y por nada del mundo deseo perderla de nuevo.- hablo sinceramente el rubio

-lo se muchacho, pasaremos un tiempo en nuestra nueva casa de campo en las afueras de Chicago, seria un honor si un día fueras a visitarnos, siempre y cuando no hagas, ni digas algo que llegara alterar la tranquilidad de mi adorada hija.- señalo el buen hombre.

-se lo juro señor Wilson- dijo William sin poder ocultar su alegría, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- William, -lo detuvo- si realmente amas a mi hija, lucha por ella, pero esta vez, no cometas los mismos errores del pasado.

-se lo juro Sr. Wilson, esta vez no la perderé.

Lleno de esperanzas el magnate salió de las oficinas de su aun **"suegro",** pensando que el también merecía unas largas vacaciones.

Mientras tanto Charles Taylor desempolvaba todo el archivo de un antiguo caso.

-aquí esta toda la información que necesito de Candice White,-dijo mientras limpiaba un folders – la mitad de mi trabajo esta hecha, ahora me toca la parte mas difícil, investigar que fue de la vida de Catherine Scarlett Wilson Forbes, antes y después de haberse casado con Maxwell Vandervit. Según la señora Catherine, después de su boda se fue a vivir a Londres donde nacieron sus hijos, tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi gran amigo, **Nicolás Spencer** para saber que clase de vida llevo el matrimonio Vandervit-Wilson.

Después de guardar el folders, Charles tomo pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir, al terminar salió hacia la oficina postal, donde enviaría un telegrama urgente a Londres. Estaba decidido a contarle toda la verdad a su cliente.

En otro punto de la cuidad Kate estaba haciendo compras de ultimo momento, el pequeño Tony la acompañaba, a la joven le encantaba salir de compras con sus sobrinos, pero en esta ocasión debido a que había salido a las prisas solo el pequeño Tony la acompañaba ya que los otros 2 pequeños dormían la siesta. Tanto el niño como Kate estaban tan absortos mirando todo a su alrededor que no se dieron cuenta y sin querer tropezaron con un joven el cual se había separado un poco de una mujer mayor que miraba con atención un hermoso tapete.

-disculpe usted- dijo Kate sin mirar al hombre con quien había chocado- caminaba distraída-se disculpo-

La vida da muchas vueltas, el hombre con el que Kate había tropezado era nada menos que Neil Legan, el cual acompañaba a la señora Elroy que estaba de compras.

-no se preocupe señora- contesto el hombre al ver a la hermosa joven con el niño el cual llamo su atención, el pequeño le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien, de pronto Neil miro a la dama de hermosa cabellera negra rizada, su rostro le parecía familiar, así que pregunto.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, no nos hemos visto antes, su cara me es familiar- dijo curioso y admirado ante la belleza de la desconocida.

-no lo creo caballero- contesto nerviosa Kate que había reconocido al joven- creo que me confunde con alguien mas.- dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño Tony de la mano

-disculpe mi torpeza - dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

Al entrar en su auto Kate respiro aliviada, no le había gustado la forma en la que Neil la había mirado.

-dios mío-dijo exaltada- solo espero que no me haya reconocido

Por su parte Neil estaba intrigado.

-pasa algo malo hijo- dijo Elroy al ver a su sobrino confundido- quien era esa mujer con la que hablabas, como estaba tan absorta mirando el tapete que compre no me fije en su cara.

-no lo se tía abuela, pero se que la he visto en alguna parte, solo tengo que recordar donde

-entonces tienes una difícil tarea hijo, con tantas jóvenes que te presentan en cada reunión social a la que asistes dudo que recuerdes el nombre de esa dama, y por lo que vi creo que es casada.

-por que dices eso-

-me pareció verla con un niño, podría ser su hijo

-no lo se tía,-dijo confundido- te parecerá tonto pero siento que he visto a ese niño antes, y casi podría jurarte que esa joven no es su madre. Dijo en un susurro que la anciana no alcanzo a escuchar.

Era viernes por la mañana, Alex daba al acomodador los boletos para que condujera a su familia a su respectivo vagón privado mientras que el revisaba que el equipaje estuviera en su lugar, los niños estaban inquietos y emocionados, era la primera vez que viajaban en tren, Candy estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una hermosa sensación en su corazón. Horas mas tarde los niños se había dormido, Sandy platicaba con Kate, por su parte Candy miraba fijamente hacia la ventana tenia la extraña sensación de conocer aquel paisaje.

Al llegar a Chicago dos autos esperaban a los Wilson, faltaban poco para terminar el viaje, en el primer auto viajaban Kate, Alex y Sandy Wilson. En el segundo auto viajaba Candy con sus tres hijos, faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a la propiedad los autos avanzaban por un hermoso bosque en la distancia se podía apreciar la imponente casa, los niños miraban a través de la ventana lo majestuoso de la propiedad.

-mama- decía Tony- ahora viviremos aquí

-no mi amor, - respondía la rubia- solo estaremos de vacaciones por un tiempo, después volveremos a New York, recuerda que mama tiene trabajo pendiente y no puedo dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

-por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí- preguntaba Freddy

-solo unas semanas hijo- respondía Candy

-entonces podremos jugar en el rio que vimos hace un momento mama- gritaba Eddy

-claro mi cielo, pero con mucho cuidado.

Minutos mas tarde todos llegaban a una moderna mansión. Una fila de empleado esperaba recibir a sus nuevos dueños.

-es una hermosa casa- exclamaba Candy mientras bajaba del auto.

-si el frente esta hermoso, imagino el resto de la decoración- decía Kate emocionada

Al estar todos frente a los empleados estos se fueron presentando uno a uno, al terminar todos se fueron a sus actividades, solo el mayordomo quedo frente a los Wilson. Ya que era el encargado de mostrarle a todos sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya en sus habitaciones todos estaban más que satisfechos con el trabajo que Sandy había hecho, la mujer conocía perfectamente los gustos de todos y eso se plasmaba en la forma de cómo había decorado las habitaciones. De hecho hasta sus nietos tenían una habitación para cada uno.

-las habitaciones fueron de su agrado-preguntaba Sandy

-mejor imposible tía- respondía Kate- la decoración es exquisita pensaste hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, cuando me case quisiera ser una gran señora como tu

-y lo serás Kate- decía Candy- solo falta que llegue el hombre adecuado para que formes un hogar.

El silencio los invadió por un momento, sabían que uno de los sueños de Kate era casarse algún día, y para no atormentarla más decidieron cambiar el tema. 3 días después, Candy junto con los niños estaban más que felices, sin embargo la rubia presentía que algo sucedería tarde o temprano.

-que es esta sensación que siento en el pecho-decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.- siento que alguien me observara

Los 3 pequeños jugaban alrededor de su madre, pero Tony era un niño muy observador y vio a su madre un tanto pensativa a lo que pregunto.

-pasa algo malo mama- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Candy

-no hijo- Exclamo sorprendida por el poder de observación de su hijo- por que tu pregunta

-te vi un poco triste, estabas pensado en papa

-pero que cosas dices Tony- dijo la rubia sorprendida por lo dicho por su hijo-mejor vamos a seguirnos divirtiendo hijo, no todos los días estamos de vacaciones.

Tanto la madre como los niños se divirtieron a lo grande. Pero en la mente de Candy aun estaban las palabras que le dijera su hijo.

-Tony tiene razón, siento que estuve con su padre en este hermoso lugar.

A los pocos días Candy recibía un telegrama urgente por parte de su secretaria. La rubia recibió el papel de manos del mayordomo y le ordeno no decirle a nadie que había recibido tal misiva. Ansiosa por leer el documento Candy se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

**El Sr. Charles Taylor le esperara en el restaurante** **"LUMIRE" que se encuentra en el centro de Chicago, el próximo viernes a las 5 de la tarde. Tiene algo muy importante que comunicarle.**

**Atte. Carrie Simmons**

Después de leer aquellas líneas una sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro. Temerosa de que alguien descubriera su próxima cita, rompió el papel en varios pedazos. Pero en su mente se había grabado aquella cita que tenia con el destino.

En ese preciso momento William Albert Andrew llegaba a su amado Lakewood le había costado mas de lo planeado deshacerse de todos sus pendientes, y cuando al fin pudo hacerlo lo primero que hizo fue tomar el primer tren con destino a Chicago, su tía abuela había sido la primera en llegar. Al ver a su sobrino la mujer fue a su encuentro.

-William no creí que llegaras tan pronto- dijo sonriente la anciana

- hice todo lo posible por llegar hoy y lo logre tía- dijo abrazando a la mujer- pero dígame que ha averiguado, ella esta aquí en Chicago.

- si hijo, las vueltas que da la vida, la propiedad de los Wilson esta junto a la nuestra.

-de veras tía- grito haciendo girar a la anciana.

-así es hijo, pero por favor bájame, cuando fui al lago vi a lo lejos a Candy y los 3 niños jugar cerca de los arboles. Sabes me recordaron tanto a mis 3 paladines. – dijo la mujer mientras recordaba

-la entiendo tía, pero por favor no se ponga triste,

-y como quieres que no este triste, si ninguno de mis 2 sobrinos me ha dado la dicha de ser tía abuela de nuevo.-hablo fingiendo estar molesta.

-no se enoje conmigo tía, dentro de poco nacerá el hijo de Archie y tendrá a quien regañar y mimar de nuevo

-lo se hijo, pero también ansió ver un hijo tuyo antes de que Dios me llame para rendir cuentas sobre mis actos.

-no diga eso tía, -la interrumpió- claro que me gustaría ser padre, pero la única mujer que quiero como madre de mis hijos es a Candy.

-lo se hijo pero- dijo la anciana dudosa

-pero que tía -la interrumpió

-William hace tiempo que deseo hacerte una pregunta y espero que no me mal entiendas, -tomo aire para después continuar- que harías si a pesar de recobrar su pasado y perdonarte por el daño que le hiciste al abandonarla, Candy no desea estar a tu lado, -la anciana mujer vio como el bello rostro de su sobrino perdida la alegría- la herida que le causaste fue muy grande, la abandonaste sin escucharla y por lo que Doroty me contara tiempo atrás Candy estaba muy cambiada antes de partir supuestamente al frente de guerra.

La pregunta le cayó como agua fría al rubio, que nunca se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. Elroy noto la angustia en el rostro de su sobrino que agrego.

- he pensado esa posibilidad tía, y estoy mas que convencido que Candy volverá a mi lado, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que vuelva a quererme.

-me alegra oírte hablar así hijo, pero por favor piensa un poco en lo que te dije.

Finalmente llego el tan esperado viernes para Candy, quien a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por ocultar su nerviosismo no pudo pasar desapercibida ante su madre, quien desde hacia días la notaba inquieta, ansiosa. Pero opto por guardar silencio, ya que pensaba que solo era su imaginación, además su hija se notaba demasiado feliz y tranquila como para pensar que algo malo estaba pasando. La pecosa tomo uno de los coches que estaban a la entrada principal, anteriormente le había preguntado al chofer la forma de llegar a la ciudad, Adam el chofer se había ofrecido amablemente llevarla a la ciudad, pero la rubia se había negado, alegando que no era necesario, ya que solamente tenia ganas de conducir. Camino a la cuidad la joven estaba muy nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que un auto la seguía a una prudente distancia, al llegar al centro pregunto la dirección del restaurant, al llegar al lugar indicado la joven estaciono su auto y prácticamente corrió al restaurante **"LUMIRE".**

Al entrar el capitán se acerco rápidamente a ella, al decir su nombre el buen hombre la condujo hacia una mesa algo apartada.

Mientras tanto en la calle William estacionaba su auto, le había sido difícil encontrar estacionamiento con el crecimiento de la cuidad ahora los autos se apoderaban de las calles, tenia pocos días de haber llegado y le había sido imposible acercarse a Candy, ya que esta solo salía de paseo con sus hijos y su hermano cerca de la enorme propiedad Wilson, así que no le quedo mas remedio que observarla desde lejos y escondido, cuando ese día se sorprendió cuando vio a la rubia que manejaba rumbo a la cuidad. Pero debido a la falta de espacio la había perdido de vista.

Sentada en la elegante mesa Candy tomaba un vaso de jugo, habían pasado varios minutos y el señor Taylor aun no llegaba, desesperada se puso de pie, cuando en la puerta vio a Charles Taylor. Este al verla se acerco.

-disculpe mi tardanza Sra. Vandervit, pero hace mucho que no vengo a Chicago que sinceramente me perdí, la cuidad esta tan cambiada

-no se preocupe Taylor, lo importante es que esta aquí.

-ahora dígame señor Taylor que es eso tan importante que ha descubierto sobre mi pasado.- dijo la rubia yendo directamente al grano.

-para serle sincero no estaba seguro de proporcionarle la información Sra. Vandervit.

-por que Taylor-dijo asustada- tan grave es, por favor lo que sea que haya averiguado dígamelo por favor.

-por eso estoy aquí ya que usted me contrato para despejar sus dudas, y es lo que voy hacer.- De pronto Taylor extrae de un portafolio una carpeta llena de documentos y fotografías, el cual le da a Candy.- aquí esta escrito todo su pasado señora Catherine, el cual me temo afecta su futuro.

La pecosa tomo con manos temblorosas los documentos que Charles le proporcionaba.

-solo espero que su familia me perdonen por lo que acabo de hacer- agrego Charles al ver el nerviosismo de la dama-

-por que me dice eso, que tienen que ver mi familia con todo esto.

- hace mas de 6 años atrás el Sr. Eduart Wilson me contrato para encontrar a su hija Catherine quien había sido secuestrada cuando era casi una bebe. Para ese entonces habían pasado 15 años desde aquel suceso, tarde casi 3 años en encontrar a la señorita Wilson.

Las palabras de Taylor tomaron desprevenida a la pecosa, que se imaginaba todo menos eso.

-esta tratando de decirme que hasta hace poco conocí a mis padres- lo interrumpió-

-así es señora, para ese entonces usted tenia otro nombre y era la hija adoptiva de uno de los hombre mas importantes del país.

-como dice, explíquese por favor- dijo confundida.

-como le dije al principio en estos documentos esta escrita toda su vida y hay fotografías que avalan mis palabras- hablo mientras señalaba la carpeta donde estaba la información-tómese su tiempo para leerla. Se que será difícil para usted enterarse de esta manera sobre su pasado, pero piense que tal vez su familia le oculto la verdad por su bien.

-aun así no entiendo Charles.

-cuando era apenas una bebe a usted la secuestraron Sra. Vandervit, creció en el campo, en un pequeño orfanato llamado Hogar de Pony, en el cual vivió hasta los 12 años, mas tarde fue adoptada por los Andrew, al ser una señorita de sociedad fue enviada a Londres a estudiar en el mejor colegio, para luego volver a América donde se recibió de enfermera, eso es a grandes rasgos parte de su vida, pero por favor lea estos documentos la despejaran de todas sus dudas.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo la rubia llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- toda la vida que conozco es una mentira

-piense que tal vez su familia tuvo un motivo muy poderoso para ocultarle la verdad, no los juzgue sin saber, por mi parte la mitad de mi trabajo esta hecha Sra. Vandervit, ahora viene la parte mas difícil de mi trabajo,

-por que dice que ahora viene la parte mas difícil de su trabajo señor Taylor

-investigar su vida de casada es mas difícil de lo que pensé, según los datos que tengo usted se caso aquí en Chicago, pero no encontré su acta de matrimonio, al parecer toda esa información esta en el mas absoluto secreto, además el registro de nacimiento de sus hijos es confuso.

-como dice- lo interrumpió la muy sorprendida

-al parecer solo su hijo mayor esta registrado, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, ya que según mis investigaciones, usted dio a luz a gemelos a los pocos meses de haber nacido su primer hijo

- es cierto, mi hijo mayor es Freddy, pero los gemelos nacieron en Londres y según se fueron registrados en Escocia

-entonces me pondré en contacto con uno de mis colegas para que investigue toda la información necesaria-

- continúe con sus investigación señor Taylor, y por favor manténgame al tanto de todo.

-así será señora Vandervit, y si tiene alguna duda sobre lo que esta escrito en esos papeles puede localizarme en el hotel Place, permaneceré algunos días en la cuidad, es mas si desea la puedo llevar al orfanato donde creció esta a varios kilómetros de su propiedad.

-déjeme pensarlo un poco ya que para serle sincera Charles no imagine que tendría noticias tan pronto. Y no esperaba nada como esto.

-todo fue cosa del destino señora. Pronto tendrá noticias mías, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus órdenes-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras se colocaba el sombrero y se alejaba.

Al estar sola la rubia comenzó a leer los documentos que Charles le había dado, a medida que avanzaba su lectura sentía que la cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos.

En ese momento William caminaba por el lugar, buscando a su amada pecosa, su andar era lento, se sentía desubicado había perdido de vista a su amada, después de caminar por varios minutos decidió entrar en un restaurant. Al entrar fue bien recibido por el capitán todos en la cuidad conocían al magnate, el rubio saludo amablemente al hombre.

-buenas tardes Sr. Andrew la mesa de siempre

-buenas tardes Howard, hoy no, solo estoy de paso, de casualidad no a entrado una hermosa dama de cabello rubio rizado, grandes ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa.

-no señor- le contesto

-estas seguro Howard

-completamente seguro Sr. Andrew, una dama tan bella como usted describe no debe de pasar desapercibida a mis ojos- respondió con una sonrisa

-tienes razón Howard- dijo sonriendo

William camino hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana, su mirada se fijo en la calle buscando entre los transeúntes a su amada Candy.

Por su parte al leer cada página los ojos de Candy se llenaban de lágrimas, y algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, decidió terminar la lectura en su casa estaba por anochecer. Rápidamente se levanto y tomo la carpeta, la abrazo con tal fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, pago su cuenta y salio sin rumbo sus pies se movían solos, su caminar era lento, ya que su mente trataba de ordenar los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza. De pronto su cuerpo no pudo con la presión así que delante de los transeúntes la joven se desplomo. Los ahí presentes se sorprendieron ante el hecho así que rápidamente ayudaban a la dama a tratar de incorporarse y buscar entre sus cosas algo que la identificara, cuando de pronto una linda joven se acerco por curiosidad y al ver a la rubia solo atino a decir.

-Dios mío, es la señorita Wilson-grito emocionada-la conozco será mejor llevarla a su casa, mi auto esta por aquí por favor súbanla.

Dos caballeros tomaron a la inconsciente mujer y la subieron al auto que la misteriosa joven había señalado como suyo. Del auto salió un hombre de mediana edad quien al ver lo que pasaba pregunto.

-que sucede señora Johnson- pregunto alarmado

-no te alarmes Tomas, llevemos a la dama a casa, al parecer ha tenido un desmayo.- hablo mientras abría la puerta del coche donde colocaban a la inconsciente rubia.-muchas gracias por su ayuda señores- dijo mirando a los 2 extraños hombres que la habían ayudado. Rápidamente la joven subió al auto y pidió al chofer que la llevara a casa.

Al llegar a la hermosa mansión la misteriosa joven pidió al chofer que llevara a la inconsciente mujer a la recamara principal, el chofer tomo entre sus brazos a la rubia para conducirla a la habitación principal, la dejo en la cama, la miro detenidamente y su cara se le hizo familiar, cuando de pronto una voz llamo su atención.

-se te hace conocida verdad Tomas,

-si señora Johnson, me parece haber visto ese rostro antes

- ella es Catherine, la hija menor de los dueños de esta casa.

-con razón se me hacia conocida, es la joven que aparece en el retrato de los señores

-así es Tomas, eso quiere decir que los señores Wilson pronto vendrán a esta casa.

Al estar a solas con la rubia, la misteriosa joven solo atino a decir.

- no lo puedo creer, eres tu candy, tantos años sin verte, estas mas hermosa que antes- dijo sinceramente la joven-, si lo que me contaron tus padres a través de sus cartas es cierto, no me recordaras.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Candy lentamente recuperaba el conocimiento, trato de incorporarse pero tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al estar en una elegante cama vestida con un hermosa pijama en color blanco.

-donde estoy- se pregunto al verse vestida así

-no te preocupes, estas en tu casa-dijo una joven que estaba junto a la cama

-quien es usted, que hago aquí- dijo sorprendida

-tal vez no me recuerdas pero fuimos buenas amigas en el pasado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Candy miro fijamente a la joven la cual se la hacia conocida estaba por decirle algo cuando, de pronto le vino un recuerdo, en el cual estaba la extraña mujer que la miraba asombrada, pero el dolor de cabeza fue tan insoportable que grito de dolor.

**Flash Back**

**-**- por mi culpa Doroty perdió su trabajo y seria una malagradecida si la dejara sola en estos momentos- además es una de mis mejores amigas.

**-.** No te preocupes por eso hija, si así lo desea tu amiga puede venir con nosotros.-dijo Eduart amablemente

**-** Claro ella puede ser tu dama de compañía, solo una amiga puede ocupar ese puesto.-dijo Sandy

**-** Que dices Doroty aceptas, nada me daría mas gusto que tener a mi mejor amiga de dama de compañía- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga con dulzura

**-** Acepto, ser tu dama de compañía.- respondió sonriente.

**Fin de flash back**

**Doroty no sabía como reaccionar al ver el dolor que su amiga sentía, así que solamente la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla. Pasaron solo unos minutos que para Doroty fueron eternos, cuando de pronto Candy la sorprendió al decirle.**

**-**claro, que te recuerdo, eres Doroty, mi amiga Doroty- dijo sinceramente al recordar a la joven, mientras la abrazaba.-

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, pero trata de calmarte al parecer estas un poco débil y confundida, que te paso, cuando te encontré estabas inconsciente

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba caminando cuando sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza, de pronto todo se oscureció y no supe mas.

-el doctor que te reviso dijo que necesitas descanso, tuviste una impresión muy fuerte.

-los papeles que traía conmigo donde están- pregunto asustada

-aquí están junto en la cómoda- dijo señalando la carpeta- no te preocupes

-esos papeles son de vida o muerte para mi, en ellos esta escrito mi pasado-susurro

-no necesitas esos papeles para saber de tu pasado, dime lo que deseas saber y con mucho gusto te lo diré. Se por tu padre que perdiste la memoria en el accidente donde murió tu esposo Maxwell.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la joven respondió con cautela.

-en verdad me dirás lo que deseo saber, -dijo dudosa la rubia- las personas que saben mi pasado prefieren callar para no hacerme sufrir.

- no tengo por que ocultarte nada, somos amigas, ya es tiempo de que sepas quien eres y de donde vienes, no quisiera conocer a la dama de hielo aquella mujer fría, orgullosa y soberbia de la que tanto hablan los periódicos.

Después de pensarlo algunos minutos la pecosa respondió.

- tienes razón, necesito hacerte muchas preguntas, pero ya es tarde, en casa deben de estar preocupados. Salí diciendo que solo tomaría un paseo en auto por los alrededores.

-no te preocupes por eso, si gustas envió a Tomas para avisarle a tus padres que estas aquí

-no-grito la joven- no quiero que sepan lo que paso, me vigilarían mi familia es muy sobre protectora y no me dejarían sola ni un segundo, y necesito saber cuanto antes mi pasado.

-entonces que haremos.-exclamo Doroty

Pasaron solo algunos minutos.

-la única solución es que regrese a casa, y volver aquí mañana.

-pero es muy peligroso- la interrumpió Doroty- podrías sentirte mal en el camino y sufrir un accidente.

-lo se pero no tengo alternativa, además ya me siento un poco mejor, solo necesito que me anotes la dirección para volver aquí mañana y me dirás todo lo que deseo saber.

-esta bien se hará como tu digas.

- La noche fue muy lenta para Candy había recordado muchas cosas, pero no sabia como relacionar tantos recuerdos. Se veía a si misma de enfermera, cuidando niños y ancianos enfermos, para luego verse en un hermoso campo junto con 2 chicas de su edad, y lo raro es que una de las jóvenes era Paty la doctora de sus hijos. Desesperada tomo su cabeza con ambas manos como si al hacerlo todos sus recuerdos volvieran a su mente, pero no sucedió, ya en la madrugada cansada la pecosa se quedo profundamente dormida. Eran las 6 de la mañana en la casa todos dormían, pero Candy estaba despierta y lista para salir, estaba decidida a que ese día Doroty la sacara de muchas dudas.

Llena de incertidumbre Candy llego a la mansión Wilson, Doroty la recibió con alegría. Al pasar por la puerta Candy sentía que ya había vivido esa sensación de que algo estaba por cambiar su vida completamente.

Doroty la recibió con alegría, pero Candy estaba con el semblante lleno de ansias y como toda mujer de negocios exitosa fue al grano.

- dejémonos de cortesías Doroty y vamos al grano cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

Doroty comenzó a platicarle a Candy lo que sabia, sobre como se conocieron, de cómo paso de sirvienta a hija adoptiva de uno de los hombre mas ricos del país, su amor por Anthony, la muerte de este, el desprecio de los Legan hacia ella, el gran cariño que sentían Steve y Archie, y sobre todo como había sido su viaje de regreso a América después de escaparse del colegio San Pablo de Londres.

Con cada palabra que Doroty decía los recuerdos de Candy adquirían sentido. Poco a poco el remolino que Candy sentía en su cabeza se fue calmando y su memoria llego de golpe.

-se quien soy, ahora lo estoy recordando todo- gritaba feliz la rubia.

Los gritos de felicidad desconcertaban a la pobre de Doroty que lloraba de felicidad.

-por que lloras Doroty deberías estar feliz

-y lo estoy, lloro pero de felicidad, sabes llegue a pensar que nunca recobrarías la memoria,

-para serte sincera en algún momento yo también lo pensé

-ahora que recuperaste la memoria, que piensas hacer, se lo contaras a tus padres

-no lo se Doroty, ahora que se quien fue Candice White y recordar todo su dolor y sufrimiento, conviene dejarla en el pasado, como dije alguna vez ahora soy Catherine Scarlett Wilson viuda de Vandervit, la dama de hielo aquella fría y orgullosa mujer, que solo vive para sus hijos y para la cual el amor esta prohibido.

-No me gusta oírte hablar así Candy, hablas con tanta amargura, como si nunca hubieras conocido el amor.- le reprocho

-eso es lo que he recibido toda mi vida Doroty, amarguras, penas y dolor, en cuanto al amor no se que pensar, los hombres que he amado me han traicionado y herido de gran manera, lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida son mis hijos

-hablando de ellos como están –dijo la joven para cambiar el tema al ver la expresión de rabia y dolor de la rubia

-mis hijos están muy bien, cada día se parecen mas a su padre-exclamo orgullosa.

Doroty sentía curiosidad por saber de los hijos de Candy a los cuales no conocía, y como se sentía en confianza inocentemente dijo.

-cuando traerás a los niños tengo muchas ganas de verlos, imagino que el mayor de los gemelos es muy parecido al Sr. William, un autentico Andrew

Al escuchar aquel nombre y apellido la sangre de la rubia ardió al recordar la forma tan cruel con la que Albert la juzgo.

-Doroty no quisiera se grosera contigo, solo mi familia y tu conocen la verdad sobre el padre de los gemelos, así que te voy a pedir que en ninguna circunstancia, jamás, repitas lo que acabas de decir, mis hijos solo tuvieron un padre que fue Maxwell Vandervit, - dijo la rubia con el semblante tranquilo- no me gustaría que personas mal intencionadas escucharan lo que acabas de decir, y si aun quieres ser mi amiga, evítame escuchar ese nombre nuevamente,

- discúlpame Candy, tienes razón jure no decir nada sobre el origen de los gemelos y lo cumpliré, pero acaso no has pensado en rehacer tu vida, aun eres muy joven, y muy hermosa, tal vez ahora si podrás ser feliz, -dijo sorprendida después de escuchar a la rubia.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la rubia pensó detenidamente lo dicho por su amiga.

- sabes Doroty ahora tengo un apellido y reputación que cuidar, además no debo de faltar a la memoria de Maxwell, -suspiro- solo mi familia y yo fuimos testigos del gran amor que sentía por mis hijos, los amo como si realmente hubieran sido suyos, me quiso mucho, a tal grado que sacrifico su vida por mi. Y por respeto a ese gran sacrificio le seré fiel a su amor y a su memoria. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por el único hombre que realmente me amo.

Doroty no supo que decir, la Candy que alguna vez conoció había muerto tiempo a tras. Entendió que ahora estaba frente a Catherine Scarlett Wilson viuda de Vandervit. Una mujer independiente y exitosa a la que lo único que le importaba, era el bienestar de sus hijos. Y como candy le había hecho entender, el amor y la felicidad le estaba prohibido a pesar de ser tan joven.

En esos momentos Eduart Wilson llegaba a la cuidad de chicago para reunirse con su familia y disfrutar de sus vacaciones, había llegado de sorpresa así que nadie lo esperaba en la estación. Camino con rumbo a la calle para tomar un taxi, cuando de pronto tropezó con un hombre que no había visto en muchos años.

-Sr. Taylor que gusto verlo nuevamente, me sorprende verlo por aqui creí que su oficina estaba en Nueva York- hablo sorprendido al ver al detective charles

Taylor se quedo de una sola pieza al ver a su antiguo cliente, que solo se limito a sonreir tímidamente.

**Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración chicas espero y les haya gustado, acepto sus criticas, ya sean buenas o malas, les recuerdo que ustedes son la fuente de mis inspiración. Espero subir cuanto antes el siguiente capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el. **

15


	19. LA SEÑORA ANDREW

13

**Hola a todas se que querrán matarme por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido muchos problemas desde que inicio el año, agradezco a Mily por todo su apoyo incondicional y sobre todo por sus consejos para sobre llevar los malos momentos que viví gracias amiga. **

**Alejandra gracias por tu correo y aquí tienes lo prometido, espero y te guste, para ustedes chicas les dedico el siguiente capitulo.**

**LA SEÑORA ANDREW**

Después de despedirse de Charles, Eduart quedo pensando, solo alguien con mucho poder podía haber contratado a Charles. Y no porque fuera un detective muy costoso, sino que lo hacia viajar tan lejos. Intrigado subió al taxi que lo esperaba. Decidió ir a su casa en la cuidad el viaje lo había agotado y le apetecía descansar, al llegar el mayordomo lo recibió y ambos entraron a la casa, el mayordomo subió rápidamente a la habitación a guardar el equipaje de su señor, mientras tanto Eduart caminaba con paso lento estaba por subir las escaleras cuando unas voces que al parecer discutían llamaron su atención y lo que escucho le erizo la piel.

-pero Candy, recapacita- decía con aflicción la bella Doroty- ahora todo puede ser diferente

- te repito Doroty ahora tengo un apellido y reputación que cuidar. Así que por favor no insistas.

- la Candy que conocí no le importaba el que dirán, no cabe duda has cambiado-decía con tristeza la joven

-puedes pensar lo que quieras Doroty, pero tienes razón no soy la misma que conociste, el dolor y las malas experiencias hacen cambiar a cualquiera.-hablo la joven con serio semblante, pero al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga decidió cambiar de platica. No quiero ser grosera contigo Doroty te aprecio como si fueras mi hermana, pero el pasado es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, me entiendes, saber quien era abrió viejas heridas que creí cerradas.-dijo mirando hacia un lado de la hermosa estancia- Informare al detective Taylor que ya no son necesario sus servicios.

Eduart había escuchado suficiente ahora entendía la presencia de Charles, en aquella cuidad, en silencio subió a su habitación, ya tendría tiempo de hablar a solas con su hija.

Minutos más tarde Candy caminaba por los jardines de la enorme propiedad, estar ahí le traía buenos y malos recuerdos.

- esta casa me trae tantos recuerdos, por la puerta principal entre con Freddy en mis brazos, aquí descubrí que seria madre nuevamente, en el recibidor me case con Max. De pronto los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.- Albert ahora tengo que alejarte de mi, aun recuerdo el baile en la casa del gobernador de New York, por eso me sentía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de ti, aun siento algo por ti pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser-dijo tristemente para luego agregar- tus ojos son iguales a los de mi hijo Tony, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Dijo la rubia perdida en sus recuerdos

**FLASH BACK:**

Antes de que te casaras con Maxwell Vandervit, estuviste comprometida con William Albert Andrew.

- eso es mentira yo no pude haber estado comprometida con usted, no puede ser-grito sorprendida y asustada

-no estoy mintiendo, estuvimos a punto de casarnos- mintió- pero tuvimos que separarnos, y cuando te busque ya era demasiado tarde. Te habías ido sin dejar rastro, no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí, page muy caro mi error y ahora que tengo otra oportunidad no pienso desperdiciarla.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-hasta en ese momento me mentiste,-dijo con furia, a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas- por que me dijiste que no nos habíamos casado, cuando realmente algún día fui la señora Andrew, y si me buscaste fue después de un año, por que Albert, por que dudaste de mi amor por ti,

La pecosa ya no sabia que pensar su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones.

-no se que hacer, si le cuento la verdad a mis padres tal vez todo siga como hasta ahora, pero y si no es así, lo ultimo que deseo es que cuestionen la decisión que he tomado, por nada del mundo quiero que Albert se entere de la verdad. Al abandonarme solo me demostró la poca confianza que me tenía. –Y tristemente agrego- Si el hubiera confiado en mi nunca me hubiera casado con Max, y tal vez aun estaría vivo, y mis hijos estuvieran creciendo junto a su verdadero padre.

Al llegar la tarde Candy estaba de vuelta en la casa de campo, estuvo lo que restaba de la tarde con sus hijos, al caer la noche en la soledad de su alcoba, la joven recordaba los momentos felices que los pequeños habían vivido junto al hombre que creían su padre.

**FLASH BACK**

Mira Candy- gritaba emocionado Maxwell- nuestro pequeño Tony al fin esta dando sus primeros pasos.

La rubia que estaba de espalda a su marido, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver la hazaña de su hijo.

-no puedo creerlo Max,- gritaba la rubia al ver a su retoño dar un par de pasos- pero aun no es tiempo de que lo haga, Tony no a cumplido 1 año de edad y Eddy apenas gatea.

Maxwell tomaba al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, no todos los niños crecen al mismo ritmo mi amor, te recuerdo que Freddy camino antes de cumplir 1 año de edad.

-lo se,-dijo nostálgica- que rápido pasa el tiempo Max parece que fue ayer cuando nacieron los gemelos, cuando Eddy camine será mas difícil mantenerlos quietos los 3 son muy inquietos.

-En eso se parecen a su madre- dijo sonriendo mirando a su esposa que estaba junto a el-, estaremos juntos durante el crecimiento de nuestros hijos Candy, te lo prometo, me esforzare por que sean hombres de bien, estaremos muy orgullosos ya lo veras. –agrego Max, sorprendiendo a la rubia que se asombro al escucharlo.

De pronto el pequeño Tony balbuceo su primera palabra, interrumpiendo a Max que miraba a la pecosa con devoción.

-pa, papa

-papa, me ha dicho papa, lo escuchaste Candy, mi hijo Tony me dijo papa- gritaba emocionado Max.

-al fin Tony dijo su primera palabra- decía la rubia emocionada

-que pasa cual es el alboroto- decía Alex que llegaba de repente-

-Tony ha dicho su primera palabra- gritaba feliz la rubia a la vez que tomaba a Tony en sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos.

Pa-pa repetía el pequeño al ver a su tío

De pronto el pequeño Freddy corría hacia su padre, y Lili llevaba a Eddy en sus brazos.

-papi, mami- gritaba Freddy mientras abrazaba las piernas de su padre

-campeón no corras de esa manera, podrías caerte y lastimarte- decía preocupado Max

-lo siento señor, pero Freddy salió corriendo al ver al señor Alex- se disculpaba la joven niñera que corría tras el pequeño.

-no te preocupes Lili –intervenía Candy- ya conocemos los modales de este jovencito- decía acariciando los cabellos del pequeño.

Tony al ver que Freddy estaba en brazos de su padre, comenzó a balbucear más fuerte, para que Maxwell lo tomara entre sus brazos.

-papa, papa- gritaba Tony

-no cabe duda que estos dos jovencitos requieren de mi atención- decía Max mientras cargaba a ambos niños-

-nunca imagine verte rodeado de niños, tu el gran empresario Maxwell Vandervit, todo un hombre de familia - decía en tono de burla Alex-

-no te burles Alex, por que te veré algún día haciendo lo mismo y seré yo quien me burle de ti. Además es maravilloso ser padre, mis hijos y mi esposa son lo mas importante que tengo en el mundo, nunca me separare de ellos, daría mi vida con tal de verlos siempre felices -dijo mirando a Candy quien jugaba con los niños a su lado.

**Fin Flash Black**

**-**no cumpliste tu promesa Max, prometiste estar conmigo. Por que Sacrificaste tu vida por mí, sin merecerlo, nunca me lo perdonare.

Los ojos de la joven volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, a pesar de estar rodeada de personas que la amaban, la rubia se sentía sola, se limpio las lágrimas de golpe, tenía cosas más importantes en que hacer, y llorar no era una de ellas. Amanecía cuando había tomado una decisión. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, se metió a la tina, le dolía la cabeza y el agua mitigo un poco su dolor, al mirar su armario se sorprendió al ver la enorme cantidad de vestidos negro que poseía-

-se me había olvidado hace algún tiempo decidí solo vestirme de negro en memoria de Max.- dijo tristemente.

Eligio un conjunto de blusa blanca, falda negra y un pequeño chaleco negro, al terminar de vestirse y arreglarse fue a la habitación de sus hijos que estaban junto a su recamara, los vio dormir plácidamente a cada uno, para luego ir a la cocina, estaba por cruzar la sala cuando una sombra en la puerta llamo su atención, intrigada dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba grito emocionada.

-papa, que gusto verte- exclamo mientras lo abrazaba

-a mi también me da gusto verte hija, -dijo mirándola fijamente- estas pálida y ojerosa. No me digas que no has dormido en toda la noche

-no papa, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero déjame ayudarte- dijo tomando el portafolios- debes de estas muy cansado, el viaje debió ser agotador

-un poco hija, pero donde están todos,

- deben de estar durmiendo aun es temprano

-que bueno, entonces podemos hablar a solas – dijo seriamente-

- claro papa pasa algo malo en la empresa

-no hija, todo esta muy bien, debemos hablar de algo mucho mas importante que las empresas

-esta bien papa vamos al despacho

-no hija, aquí no, que te parece si vamos al lago, no quiero que nadie nos escuche, lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado.

Ambos salieron en dirección al lago, al llegar Eduart fue directo al grano.

-Que tanto te dijo Charles Taylor sobre tu pasado.

La rubia se quedo paralizada, no esperaba algo así.

-como lo sabes- fue la simple respuesta

- ayer por la mañana que llegue de viaje decidí pasar a nuestra casa de la cuidad a descansar, estaba totalmente agotado, al llegar sin querer escuche dos personas discutir, al acercarme un poco mas, me di cuenta que era Doroty discutiendo contigo. Y sin querer supe que habías contratado los servicios de un detective para investigar tu pasado.

-es cierto papa- lo interrumpió- desde hace días se la verdad, y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme enterado de esa manera, por que ustedes mi familia no me dijeron lo que había vivido

-lo hicimos por tu bien hija, después de la muerte de Max caíste en un terrible shock, ni los mismos médicos sabían como tratarte, así que decidimos no decirte nada, ya que había la posibilidad de que enloquecieras al saber toda la verdad, ahora que sabes todo recordaras todo lo que sufriste.

- recuerdo todo lo que pase papa, y aunque han pasado 3 años de aquello, parece como si fuera ayer- dijo la joven con la mirada perdida pero sin derramar una sola lágrima-

-si recuerdas lo que viviste en ese entonces podrás comprender nuestra posición, tu madre estaba desesperada al verte en ese estado, Alex, tu pobre hermano se culpaba por no encontrar un medico que pudiera curarte, al verte a ti y mi familia en ese estado no sabia que hacer, cuando poco a poco empezaste a mostrar mejoría, decidí que nadie de la familia diría nada sobre tu pasado, y que a partir de ese momento iniciarías una nueva vida dejando todo atrás, y ahora que sabes toda la verdad hija, soy yo el que te pide perdón por ocultarte la verdad.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte papa, al contrario agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, si hubiera sabido la verdad en ese entonces tal vez si me hubiera vuelto loca, ya que mi vida ha sido muy complicada.

-entonces no me guardas rencor hija

-no papa,- dijo abrazando al hombre- imagino tu dolor al verme en ese estado yo me moriría si algo malo le pasara a mis hijos, pero ya paso todo papa.- dijo sonriendo levemente

-y que piensas hacer ahora que sabes toda la verdad hija,

- he decidido que mi vida seguirá como hasta ahora, pero me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie que recupere la memoria

-pero por que- dijo sorprendido el hombre- recuerdo que antes de accidente Max y tu habían planeado un viaje para aclarar los malos entendidos con respecto a tu desaparición.

-tu lo haz dicho papa antes del accidente, ahora todo es diferente,

-pero hija, acaso no recuerdas lo emocionada y feliz que estabas por regresar a América para decirle la verdad a William y demostrar que no habías muerto

-aun lo recuerdo papa, pero las circunstancias han cambiado, lo he estado pensando mucho y me he dado cuenta que no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, y como lo dije en el pasado Candice White murió hace 5 años, y con ella murió su pasado, empecé una nueva vida y ahora miro solo hacia el futuro.

-no voy a cuestionar tu decisión hija, eres una mujer independiente, y como padre lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que tomes las cosas con calma,

-entiendo lo que tratas de decirme papa, pero es mi ultima palabra, hace 3 años no estaba segura de lo que me esperaría al volver, pero con la muerte de Max todo es tan distinto, o dime, como les explico a mis hijos que el hombre al que vagamente recuerdan y veneran a través de una fotografía no es su padre, además seria un insulto a la memoria de Maxwell, el decirle la verdad a mis hijos, ellos sufrirían mucho sin contar que aun son muy pequeños.

-lo ultimo que deseo es manchar la memoria de Max y hacer sufrir a mis nietos hija, pero que pasara cuando William sepa que los gemelos son sus hijos, por que a pesar de lo que digamos no podemos negar el inmenso parecido que hay entre Tony y William,

-Tanto Eddy como Tony son Vandervit legítimos, -lo interrumpió- y por lo tanto no tienen nada que los relaciones con la familia Andrew, además yo no diré nada, y si por casualidad William se enterara de que los gemelos son sus hijos, seria mi palabra contra la suya, recuerdo que al aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Max también acepte que el seria el padre de mis hijos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, ya que jamás hizo diferencia en ninguno de los niños.

Al ver la determinación y el dolor en los ojos de su hija, Eduart decidió no decirle nada más, ya el tiempo se encargaría de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-esta bien hija, haremos las cosas a tu manera, solo te pido que lo pienses detenidamente Tony es el vivo retrato de William y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que es su hijo, o tendrá dudas, no es muy común que un niño sea idéntico a una persona que no es su padre.- dijo besando la frente de la joven.

Por la tarde toda la familia estaba reunida para la comida, Eduart ponía al tanto a Alex sobre los avances en las empresas, Candy estaba concentrada en la titánica labor de que sus hijos comieran sus verduras, Sandy charlaba con Kate sobre la nueva temporada de fiestas que estaba por iniciar dentro de 2 meses, al escucharlas Eduart dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Querida he pensando en hacer una pequeña fiesta para presentar a nuestra hija ante la sociedad americana-hablo mirando a Sandy-

Todos los presentes miraron a Eduart más que sorprendidos

- es una magnifica idea querido, hace años que habíamos planeado hacerlo, pero con nuestro repentino viaje a Londres, la muerte de Max y la amnesia de Candy la fiesta quedo en el olvido- dijo Sandy emocionada-

-que te parece la idea hija- hablo Eduart mirando a la rubia- estas de acuerdo

-es una gran idea papa,- dijo- mientras Lili se llevaba a los niños para limpiarlos- será agradable para mi conocer a la crema y nata de la sociedad americana.-hablo con doble intención, solo Eduart entendió el significado de esas palabras dicha por la pecosa.

-entonces no se hable mas, hoy mismo comienzo con los preparativos, pero donde realizaremos la fiesta, debe de ser un lugar muy grande y exclusivo- exclamo Sandy

-he pensado en eso Sandy la fiesta se celebrara en Nueva York, nuestra casa es muy grande, además solo invitaremos a lo mas selecto de la sociedad.- dijo tajante Eduart

-pero papa, Candy esta aquí para descansar y ustedes piensan hacer una fiesta- dijo Alex molesto- no me parece buena idea.

-pienso lo mismo que Alex tío- dijo Kate- los preparativos pueden alterar los nervios de Candy y ocasionarle una recaída.

-es que a ninguno de ustedes dos les interesa mi opinión- hablo molesta la rubia mirando a su hermano y prima respectivamente- por que no me preguntan como me siento, y dejan de decidir mi vida, ya no soy una niña para que me traten como tal.- se levanto de la mesa y sin mirar a nadie salió del lugar.

Tanto Alex como Kate se sorprendieron al escuchar a la rubia, a la que nunca habían visto actuar tan molesta. Es mas en los pocos años de vivir junto a la pecosa jamás les había hablado de esa forma.

-no entiendo el por que de su actitud- exclamo Alex solo me preocupo por su bienestar, ella esta enferma, no recuerda su pasado necesita muchos cuidados

-no dije nada que pudiera alterarla para que se comportara de esa manera solo pensamos en su bien- agrego Kate a modo de disculpa.

-ese es el problema con ustedes dos- dijo seriamente Eduart- Candy es una mujer hecha y derecha y desde que perdió la memoria ustedes, en especial tu Alex la tratan como si fuera una niña a la cual quisieran tener dentro de una burbuja para que no le pase nada, ambos deben de comprenderla y ponerse en su lugar, ninguno de ustedes saben como se siente, lo afligida que debe de estar al no recordar nada.

Sandy que miraba a su esposo sabía que algo ocultaba, ya que nunca le llamaba la atención a su hijo mayor sabiendo lo mucho que protegía a su hermana.

-pero tío nosotros solo pensamos en el bien de Candy- decía nerviosa Kate

-debe de disculparse con nosotros no merecemos ese trato de su parte-dijo orgulloso Alex-además ella sabe que lo hacemos por su bien

Por si alguno de ustedes no se había dado cuenta Candy se harto de su exagerada sobre protección, y exploto, son ustedes lo que deben una disculpa, como quieren que se cure si no la dejan que cometer sus propios errores. Así que de ahora en adelante les pido que por favor no cuestionen su conducta o decisiones. Al decir esto Eduart se levanto y fue a su despacho sabia que su esposa lo conocía muy bien, y no quería delatarse al cuestionar la actitud de su hijo.

Mientras tanto Candy daba vueltas en su habitación, estaba muy molesta.

-estoy harta que me traten como una niña, tengo que demostrarle a todos que he cambiado, que ya no soy una amnésica a la que hay que cuidar y sobreproteger, pero tengo que hacerlo sin que se den cuenta que he recuperado la memoria.

Varios días pasaron desde aquel incidente, y después de una disculpa por parte de Alex y Kate todo volvió a la normalidad en la casa Wilson, pero todos notaron un cambio en Candy, se vestía diferente y actuaba muy diferente. Por su parte Eduart y Sandy Wilson habían viajado a Nueva York para preparar la fiesta en la que presentarían formalmente a su hija en sociedad.

Era una hermosa tarde cerca del lago, Candy jugaba tranquilamente con sus hijos cuando sintió que alguien la observaba miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, los niños jugaban con su pelota cuando Candy pateo muy fuerte el esférico y esta fue hacia unos arbustos.

-voy por ella- grito Freddy

-ve con cuidado hijo- grito la rubia al ver correr a su hijo hacia los arbustos

Freddy buscaba entre los arbustos su pelota cuando alguien salió de entre los arboles.

-buscaba esto pequeño-dijo mientras mostraba la pelota que tenia en sus manos-

-si señor- dijo sonriente Freddy- encontró nuestra pelota

- mas bien la pelota me encontró a mi- dijo tocándose la cabeza- es una pelota muy bonita, es tuya

-es mía y de mis hermanos nos la regalo mi papa cuando hermanos mas pequeños- dijo inocente el niño- estamos jugando cerca del lago, siento mucho el golpe señor, pero mi mama pateo fuerte la pelota, no es muy buena jugando, pero el equipo tiene que se de 4 jugadores

-entiendo tu madre debe de tener mucha fuerza- dijo tocándose el golpe- si quieres puedo jugar con ustedes- dijo sonriente

De pronto se escucho una voz que llamaba al pequeño-

Freddy, hijo donde estas

- es mi mama, me esta llamando, estoy por aquí mama- grito el niño

-por que tardas tanto hijo, tus hermanos están impacientes- de pronto la rubia callo al ver el hombre que estaba con su hijo mayor.

-buenas tardes señora Wilson- dijo el hombre sonriendo al ver a su princesa la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada de tanto correr- se ve tan adorable pensaba Albert,

-buenas tardes señor Andrew- fue el frio saludo de la joven-

-Hola - grito Eddy que estaba junto a su madre-lo conozco usted estuvo en nuestra casa

- veo que aun me recuerdas pequeño,

Al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo menor Candy palideció y mas aun cuando Albert dijo haber tenido contacto con el niño.

-será mejor irnos niños se esta haciendo tarde, -

-pero mama aun es temprano- se quejo Freddy

-además aun no terminamos el juego- añadió Eddy- les estábamos ganando

-estoy cansada de correr hijos, y me gustaría descansar un poco

-si me lo permite señora Wilson yo podría jugar con sus hijos-agrego el rubio- en lo que descansa un poco

-de ninguna manera- lo interrumpió- no me gusta que mis hijos se codeen con extraños- dijo mirando nerviosa a Tony que se acercaba corriendo a ellos- con su permiso- dijo tomando a sus hijos de la mano a la vez que se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

-que le pasa a mi princesa, es como si quisiera huir de mi.

Por su parte Candy pensaba

-tengo que hacer lo necesario para alejar a William de mis hijos, por nada del mundo debe de enterarse de la verdad.

Cerca del lago Albert pensaba en lo extraño que había sido el reencuentro con su amada pecosa.

-que le pasara a Candy antes no me miraba de esa manera, su mirada era de temor y resentimiento a la vez, pero definitivamente algo a cambiado en ella, pero que será, no se como acercarme sin provocarle temor, pero Candy siempre actúa a la defensiva conmigo, pero no soporto estar alejado de ella por mas tiempo, tendré que ser sincero y confesarle mis sentimientos directamente, decirle quien es y quien soy yo, no es justo que no sepa nada de su pasado. Tiene que saber que aun es mi esposa.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, la señora Elroy tomaba el desayuno en el jardín cuando Albert se le unió.

-buenos días hijo veo que se te pegaron las sabanas- dijo a modo de saludo

-no dormí en casi toda la noche tía- respondió el rubio

-acaso te sientes mal hijo-

-estoy perfectamente de salud tía, me pase la noche en vela pensando la forma en como decirle a Candy la verdad sobre nuestro pasado.

-te entiendo hijo y apoyo tu decisión, solo te digo que tienes que hacerlo pronto

-por que lo dice tía

-ayer por la tarde llego esto- dijo mostrando un elegante sobre blanco

El rubio tomo el hermoso sobre y comenzó a leer, mientras avanzaba en su lectura sus ojos se abrían impresionados

SR. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW, ESTA USTED CORDIALMENTE INVITADO A LA PRESENTACION EN LA SOCIEDAD AMERICANA DE LA SRA. CATHERINE SCARLETT WILSON VIUDA DE VANDERVIT, ESPERAMOS PODER CONTAR CON SU PRESENCIA LA REUNION TENDRA LUGAR EN….

-Así que los Wilson por fin presentaran a Candy a la sociedad norteamericana- dijo dejando a medias su lectura.

-ahora soy yo la que te pide que cuanto antes le digas la verdad a Candy, tiene que saber que es una Andrew.

-no entiendo tía

-veras hijo, los Wilson al presentar en sociedad a su hija están dando pie para que Candy busque un nuevo esposo, una mujer joven con mucho dinero no debe de estar mucho tiempo sola, por mas inteligente e independiente que sea.

Las palabras de su tía hicieron que el rubio reaccionara.

-pero eso no puede ser Alex Wilson sabe que aun soy el esposo de Candy, jamás permitiría algo parecido

-acaso lo saben los padres de Candy hijo

-no tía no lo saben

-entonces debes de hablar con los Wilson y explicarle que eres el legitimo esposo de Candy. Antes de que sean ellos quienes busquen un esposo para su hija.

Esa misma mañana el detective Taylor buscaba entre una inmensa torre de documentos algo que lo llevara a descubrir por que tanto misterio alrededor de Catherine Wilson, y lo que descubrió lo dejo sin aliento.

-así que es esto lo que los señores Wilson le oculta a la señora Catherine, ella estaba casada con William Andrew cuando era Candice White, su hermano trato de anular el matrimonio pero al parecer olvido la firma del Sr. Andrew para que todo fuera legal. La señora Catherine debe de saber esto cuanto antes.

Esa misma tarde Charles citaba a Candy en un pequeño restaurant,

-que es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme Charles, aunque para serle sincera ya se todo sobre mi pasado he recuperado la memoria mi familia no tiene secretos para mi, de hecho le mande un telegrama a mi secretaria para que finiquitara sus servicios.

-entonces ya no tiene caso que le diga que aun sigue siendo la esposa legitima del señor William Andrew

La rubia sintió que toda la sangre se la salía del cuerpo, acaso sus oídos la había engañado

-como dijo- exclamo lentamente

-aun sigue siendo la señora Andrew, nunca se anulo su primer matrimonio al parecer su hermano cometió un error y no se pudo disolver el vinculo matrimonial.

-eso quiere decir que yo- dijo mas asustada que confundida

-si señora legalmente es la señora de William A. Andrew

Los pensamientos de Candy no tenían pies ni cabeza hubiera imaginado muchas cosas, pero ni en sus mas locos sueño se imaginaba que aun seguía siendo la señor Andrew.

-se siente mal señora Andrew- dijo charles al verla tan pálida

-Estoy bien no se preocupe Charles, solo fue la impresión, por favor no vuelva a llamarme señora Andrew.

Después de hablar con Charles Taylor la rubia sintió la enorme necesidad de estar sola, camino hacia un parque cerca del centro de la cuidad, se sentó bajo un hermoso árbol, cuando sin querer un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-por que- se decía a si misma- por que cuando he decidido alejarme de ti, el destino se empeña en acercarnos mas- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, ahora tendré que irme lejos, tengo que huir de ti ahora mas que nunca

- de quien tienes que huir pequeña

Al escuchar aquella voz el cuerpo de la rubia se quedo paralizado, al abrir los ojos vio a la ultima persona que se hubiera imaginado ver.

-TU….

Hasta aquí llego mi inspiración chicas espero y haya sido de su agrado, ya saben quejas sugerencias, tomatazos y abucheos son muy bien recibidos. Y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, espero actualizar lo antes posible hasta entonces un beso a todas.

ATTE. CHEPYS


	20. VERDADES OCULTAS

**VERDADES OCULTAS**

-de quien tienes que huir pequeña

-TU- gritaba a sombrada

La rubia sintió arder su sangre, el destino jugaba con ella poniéndola de frente a su némesis.

-al parecer no le agrada mi presencia- dijo el rubio al ver la reacción de la pecosa la cual parecía estar llorando

-en eso tiene toda la razón Sr. Andrew, para serle sincera no tolero su presencia- hablo mientras discretamente se limpiaba las lagrimas

-y se puede saber el por que, no le he faltado al respeto, ni he sido descortés, mas bien es todo lo contrario. Dijo tratando de mirarla a los ojos

-No soporto a la gente como usted- respondió evadiendo la mirada curiosa del rubio

-y como soy descríbame

-déspota, autoritario, un hombre que cree que todo se lo merece-

-no se por que tiene esa opinión sobre mi- la interrumpió-

-y le parece poco lo que me hizo en la casa del Sr. Gobernador de Nueva York, dice que no me ha faltado al respeto pero si lo ha hecho, me beso en contra de mi voluntad y como lo rechace se encapricho conmigo, golpeo a mi hermano, ahora esta empeñado en conquistarme quien se cree que es.

-soy el hombre que te ama desesperadamente, y no pienso perderte de nuevo.

-el hombre que me ama- repitió la rubia en tono de burla, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Albert-como puede amarme si no me conoce

-tal vez no lo recuerdes pero hace algunos años estuvimos comprometidos, nos amábamos,

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo- lo interrumpió

- acaso lo recuerdas- grito al escucharla

-es la segunda vez que me dice tal cosa Sr. Andrew y la verdad ya estoy cansada de su persecución, entiéndalo de una vez por favor, sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, en mi mente y corazón siempre estará el padre de mis hijos.

-eso también lo he escuchado, pero solo pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerla feliz.- dijo tomándola por los brazos para que lo viera de frente

-tuviste la oportunidad hace mucho tiempo Albert y la desperdiciaste al dudar de mi amor, rompiste mi corazón, ahora ya es demasiado tarde no puedo ni debo amarte- dijo dolida mirando al hombre a los ojos,- nuestro tiempo ya paso. Albert al escucharla se sorprendió tanto que la soltó sin darse cuenta, al verse libre la rubia opto por salir corriendo del lugar, había metido la pata.

William quedo petrificado al escuchar a la joven, acaso lo había llamado Albert, acaso había dicho que ya había tenido su oportunidad, lo ultimo que vio al reaccionar fue a la joven correr hacia su auto.

-que hice, que hice, -se decía Candy mientras salía a toda velocidad del lugar- metí la pata, no podre callar por mas tiempo, todos deben de saber que he recuperado la memoria.

Al llegar a su casa pidió al mayordomo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su hermano y prima, el hombre hizo lo que le habían ordenado y minutos después Alex era el primero en llegar

-se puede saber cual es el motivo de habernos reunido con tanta urgencia, estaba por salir- reclamaba Alex al entrar mientras se servía una copa de coñac

-ya lo sabrás Alex no seas impaciente esperemos a Kate.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Kate que estaba de lo mas agitada.

-siento la demora pero estaba jugando en el jardín con los niños-

-bueno ahora que estamos reunidos les explicare el motivo de esta pequeña reunión, como ya sabrán hace algunos años perdí la memoria, motivo por el cual no socializaba, mi vida siempre fue mis hijos y trabajo, pero hace algún tiempo empecé a preguntarme quien era, antes del accidente, así que a espaldas de todos contrate a un detective privado para que investigara mi vida

Al escucharla hablar Alex escupió el coñac que tenía en su boca, ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre el cambio de conducta de su hermana.

-pero por que hiciste eso Candy- decía Kate- si deseabas saber algo de tu pasado simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado.

-lo hice varias veces Kate, pero solo me respondían con evasivas, y francamente me canse de su sobreproteccion

-por eso decidiste contratar un detective- interrumpió Alex-

-así es si mi familia no me decía la verdad, tendría que averiguarlo por mis propios medios, no saben como me sentí al saber mi origen.

-si callamos fue por seguir las órdenes de tío Eduart- se defendía Kate- por nada del mundo deseábamos verte sufrir de nuevo

- lo se Kate no te preocupes, -la interrumpió- solo quiero que ambos sepan que he recuperado la memoria

Tanto Kate como Alex quedaron asombrados por lo dicho por Candy que el silencio reino por unos minutos.

-ahora entiendo muchas cosas, tu cambio de actitud, tu forma de vestir, esa mirada desafiante- decía Alex- pero lo que no entiendo fue por que no nos dijiste nada, por que callaste

-calle por que las circunstancias no me favorecían, pero eso quedo atrás, ahora que se quien soy y de donde vengo, le pido por favor que cambien su actitud hacia mi, ya no soy aquella mujer desvalida y sin memoria

-eso lo sabemos Candy- la interrumpió Kate- nunca te consideramos débil, pero estabas enferma y nos preocupabas, pero ahora que sabes la verdad, todo será diferente.

- por tu forma de hablar veo que hay algo que te preocupa hermana- dijo Alex que miraba la reacción de su hermana al hablar

-tienes razón Alex hay algo que me tiene muy preocupada, según investigaciones mi detective me informo y comprobó, que aun sigo casada con William A. Andrew, puedes explicarme Alex, eso es posible.

Al escuchar a su hermana Alex se paralizo, ya que era según el, un secreto muy bien guardado. La pobre de Kate incrédula a lo que escuchaba solo se llevo las manos a la boca, sorprendida de que Alex confirmara la noticia.

-dime Alex es eso posible- volvía a preguntar la pecosa nerviosa

-lamentablemente es posible Candy-dijo lentamente- al parecer no se pudo anular tu matrimonio religioso, ya que el tramite quedo a medias y con el cambio de apellido y con tu supuesta muerte creímos que había sido suficiente para dar por anulado el vinculo matrimonial, pero no fue así, el sacerdote que los caso con ayuda del obispo, cambiaron los nombre y apellidos del acta matrimonial.

-eso quiere decir que nunca estuve casada con Maxwell-grito sorprendida- viví junto a un hombre bajo el mismo techo sin ser su esposa,

-no digas eso Candy, eres la legitima viuda de Vandervit, a pesar de que no se anulo tu matrimonio con William Andrew, tu matrimonio civil con Max fue legal,

-que cosa mas graciosa,- dijo riendo nerviosamente- ante Dios me case con William y antes los hombre con Maxwell, solo las cosas mas insólitas me pasan a mi.

-no lo veas de esa manera Candy, dejemos que los abogados arreglen este asunto

- significa que aun eres la señora Andrew- hablo Kate rompiendo el silencio-

-por favor Kate no me atormentes mas- decía la rubia- ya bastante tengo con asimilar lo que esta pasando

-disculpa prima, pero todo esto tiene lógica, desapareciste de América hace 5 años y en todo ese tiempo a William no se le conoció acompañante o novia, y hasta hace poco te vio se acerco a ti con el propósito de conquistarte hasta los periódicos publicaron la noticia con descaro, acaso sabe que aun eres su esposa.

Las palabras de Kate tomaron por sorpresa a los hermanos Wilson, que se miraron confundidos.

-si William supiera la verdad me lo hubiera dicho, y no estaría tratando de conquistarme sabiéndome su esposa.-hablo mirando a su hermano

- estas equivocada Candy, William sabe que aun eres su esposa, por eso esta encaprichado en conquistarte

Candy quedo sin habla al escuchar a su hermano, ahora todos sus planes por alejar a William se habían esfumado, su secreto estaba en grave peligro, tenia que actuar rápidamente antes de que el rubio descubriera la verdad.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, William no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría

-sabes quien soy, me recuerda, estoy tan feliz tía

-a que se debe esa felicidad hijo

-Candy, me dijo Albert tía, al fin recupero la memoria, sabe quien soy y lo que signifique en su pasado,

-me alegro por ti hijo, ahora que todo esta claro para Candy, ambas familias debemos de hablar para resolver esta situación lo antes posible

-de que habla tía no la entiendo

-ahora que Candy sabe quien eres, debemos de hablar con sus padres y decirles que aun eres su legitimo esposo, y ver la forma de resolver esta situación, lo ultimo que deseo es

-no hay nada que resolver tía, se muy bien lo que quiero

-imagino cuales son tus deseos hijo,-lo interrumpió- pero también debemos de tomar en cuenta la forma de pensar de Candy, por que si ella como bien dices recupero la memoria tal vez no tenga idea de que aun es tu esposa,

- de todas formas hablare con el Sr. Wilson para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Algo me dice que mi adorado cuñado no le ha dicho a la familia que aun soy el esposo de Candy

- hijo, ahora no sabemos como reaccionara Candy con la noticia, te recuerdo que ahora es una mujer muy diferente a la chiquilla que conocíamos.

-se que en el fondo sigue siendo aquella chiquilla alegre y de gran corazón que recordamos tía

-no te confíes William, -dijo seriamente- ahora Candy es madre y te puedo asegurar que antes que todo están sus hijos, empieza ganándote la confianza y el amor de esos pequeños y te aseguro que todo será más fácil para ti. Tendrás que luchar contra el recuerdo de Maxwell y te aseguro que no será fácil hijo. Por lo que he escuchado ellos fueron muy felices en su matrimonio de casi 4 años.

Las palabras de la anciana mujer se repetían en la mente de William, desde su encuentro con el pequeño Eddy, se había propuesto acercarse a los niños pero siempre algo se lo impedía.

Un nuevo amanecer iniciaba para William el cual se sorprendió de lo tarde que se había levantado pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, lleno de esperanzas bajo a desayunar, cuando su fiel amigo George llego.

-buen día George, me acompañas a desayunar- dijo con amabilidad

-no gracias, desayune en casa- respondió, pero vio algo diferente en la mirada del rubio

-sucede algo William, te noto distinto

-así es mi fiel amigo, estoy feliz, Candy recupero la memoria, ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido que volveré a conquistar su amor.- dijo ilusionado-

-pues tendrás que darte prisa William,

-porque lo dices-lo interrumpió

-la Sra. Candy y el resto de su familia salieron muy temprano rumbo a New York, lo se por que anoche Doroty fue ayudarla a empacar, al parecer en la fiesta de presentación de la Sra. Candy se anunciara su compromiso matrimonial con el empresario francés Maurice Leflour , según Doroty ellos se llevan muy bien y decidieron formalizar la relación, y los señores Wilson aprobaron tal enlace.

El pobre de William casi se desmaya al escuchar a George,

- seguro de lo que dices- hablo tan pálido que George tuvo que darle un vaso de agua para que se le pasara la sorpresa

-completamente seguro, mi esposa ayudo a la señora Wilson con las maletas de los niños, al parecer tenían mucha prisa en irse.

-esta vez no Candy, esta vez no te será tan fácil escaparte de mi- dijo con determinación mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Por su parte Kate hablaba con Candy, más bien se quejaba

-no puedo creer que me dejara convencer por ti,

-a que te refieres- dijo con indiferencia mirando hacia la ventana

- a salir así como si fuéramos unas delincuentes,

-no salimos como delincuentes Kate, mis vacaciones terminaron, además tengo múltiples obligaciones que cumplir, y dentro de poco los niños empezaran con su educación,

-sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso, estas huyendo de William por 2da vez y lo sabes

-no es huir Kate, puse distancia de por medio tengo mucho que pensar, ahora tengo que velar en el bienestar de mis hijos, muchas veces he pensado que nunca debí haber salido de Francia, a pesar de mi amnesia era feliz.

-y por eso le dijiste a Doroty que tu repentino viaje se debía a tu supuesto compromiso matrimonial con Maurice

-eso lo dije por que se que Doroty se lo dirá a George, y este a su vez correrá a contárselo a William,

-no entiendo tu proceder Candy

-es fácil de entender si William dice amarme me dejara en paz para ser feliz con el hombre que elegí como esposo, y todos volveremos a Francia de donde no debimos de haber salido nunca.

-estas segura de lo que dices, podrás sonar dura y hacerte la fuerte, pero te conozco y se que tienes miedo de aceptar que sientes algo por William, su presencia te perturba y tan solo escuchar su nombre te brillan lo ojos, y no me lo niegues por que es verdad. Además eres la señora Andrew tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo y aceptarlo.

-no digas tonterías Kate,- la interrumpió-todo esto lo hago en memoria de Max, si William descubre que los gemelos son sus hijos tratara de quitármelos y darle su apellido, y que pasara con Freddy, Jackson trataría de apartarlo de mi lado y eso no lo soportaría, antes muerta que perder a mis hijos.

-William no es de esa clase de hombres, y tú más que nadie lo debe de saber, lo describes como si fuera un monstruo, un ser sin sentimientos.

-eso a sido para mi, desde que me abandono a mi suerte. Esperaba todo lo malo de los demás pero menos de él, su desconfianza destruyo mi corazón y mato mi fe en el amor.

Al escuchar aquella amargura en las palabras de la rubia Kate guardo silencio lo que restaba del viaje.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres en Nueva York Candy se sintió aliviada, sus padres ya estaban enterados que había recuperado la memoria. Al fin la familia Wilson podía respirar tranquila, ya no se preocuparían por ocultar la amnesia de su hija.

Era el día de la fiesta de presentación de la hija de los Wilson, por la ciudad circulaba el rumor de que la joven contraería nupcias con un importante empresario francés que tal compromiso había sido acordado por el señor Wilson y que la fiesta solo era una formalidad para anunciar el compromiso. En la mansión todo era un caos, la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro para dejar todo listo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Candy estaba con sus hijos jugando en el jardín a las escondidillas, cerca de ahí estaban su madre y prima. En el recibidor un muy serio George esperaba ser atendido por el dueño de la casa, cuando una personita que pasó corriendo y se escondía detrás de una enorme cortina llamo su atención, intrigado se acerco.

-hola-dijo amable mientras tomaba la cortina para ver al pequeño

-hola- respondió el niño- no me descubras mama cree que estoy en el jardín escondido de mis hermanos.

-no te delatare no te preocupes, pero será mejor que vayas al jardín o tu mama se molestara por no seguir las reglas de juego al esconderte dentro de la casa

-tiene razón señor, gracias- dijo mientras corría

-dios mío,- exclamo el hombre al ver al pequeño que se alejaba a toda prisa- ese niño es el vivo retrato de William cuando tenía esa misma edad.

-siento haberlo hecho esperar Sr. Johnson, pero como vera el evento de hoy en la noche nos tiene un poco ocupados

-no se preocupe por mi Sr. Wilson, de hecho no le robare mucho tiempo.

-entonces sígame a la biblioteca ahí podremos platicar mas ajustó.

Los hombre hablaron a puerta cerrada por espacio de 1 hora, al terminar salieron tranquilamente del lugar. George se despidió con cortesía, mientras que Eduart Wilson aun pálido y nervioso, pidió al mayordomo que llamara a sus hijos.

Ambos jóvenes acudieron rápidamente al llamado.

-sucede algo papa- dijo la rubia- estaba por subir a mi habitación para arreglarme

-que es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana padre- dijo Alex

-Lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes no puede esperar, - dijo molesto

-pareces molesto padre que pasa- exclamo Alex

-Pasa que ya no puedo confiar en mis hijos, eso es lo que pasa, creí que nuestra familia era unidad, que después de lo vivido con Candy se habían terminado las mentiras y los secretos

-a que te refieres papa- dijo Candy acercándose a su padre

-me refiero a por que ninguno de ustedes me había dicho que mi hija aun sigues siendo la esposa de William Andrew

Los hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar a su progenitor.

-me entere hace poco papa, y para serte sincera no veo lo grave al asunto, hablare con mi abogado para que tramite el divorcio lo mas pronto posible.

-pero que tontería estoy escuchando-grito Eduart- acaso ninguno de ustedes ve la magnitud del problema

-he investigado, solo se requiere que William firme el acta de divorcio- agrego Alex

-por lo visto no entienden, me sorprenden hijos ya que ambos son experto en cuestiones legales, así que se los explicare, hace unos minutos se marcho George Johnson representante de William Andrew, hablamos sobre la situación y fue muy claro al decirme que por nada de mundo William te concederá el divorcio hija, es mas amenazo con denunciarte ante las autoridades por bigamia.

-que—grito la rubia- eso es imposible, que argumentos tiene para decir tal cosa

-es posible hija, ante la ley fuiste tu quien abandono la casa Andrew, además no aclaraste tu supuesta muerte, y pueden denunciarte por cambiar de identidad para así casarte con Maxwell, imagínate el escándalo que se amaría, mis nietos serian lo mas afectados además como tu legitimo esposo William **exige **que regreses a la mansión Andrew

-eso es imposible- dijo Alex- nosotros sabemos como sucedieron las cosas William no puede exigir nada así. Fue el quien abandono a Candy

-y crees que no lo se hijo, pero ante la ley nuestros argumentos no son validos, te recuerdo que en la sociedad donde vivimos la mujer es quien tiene que vivir bajo las ordenes y deseos de su marido.

-no lo acepto, no quiero, no puedo- grito la joven al borde del llanto.

-tiene que haber una solución padre- dijo Alex mientras trataba de consolar a su hermana

-claro que hay solución y la he aceptado por el bien de todos, así que por favor les pido que se comporten a la altura de las circunstancias, a partir de ahora nada de tomar decisiones tontas. Hija mía ahora es cuando tendrás que demostrar tu fortaleza,-dijo tomando las manos de la joven- podrás,

-si papa, lo are para que mis hijos no se vean envueltos en un escándalo

-entonces dinos padre cual fue el trato que llegaste con el representante de William.

La recepción era espectacular, todos los invitados elogiaban el excelente gusto de los Wilson, pero también murmuraban cuando aparecería la dama de hielo.

Por su parte Maurice estaba de lo mas nervioso presentía que algo malo sucedería. Escuchaba la frívola charla de aquellas "damas" de sociedad

-ya viste, dicen que ese francés es quien conquisto a la fría Catherine Wilson, -decía una elegante mujer quien discretamente señalaba a Maurice

- no tiene mal gusto, es muy atractivo-respondía otra

-lastima pensé que elegiría a William Andrew, es mucho mas rico y atractivo.

-dicen que solo fue un truco publicitario, que ellos nunca se llevaron bien- hablaba una dama mucho mas joven

Maurice solo escuchaba aquello en lugar de fiesta parecía una sala de prensa donde los chismes iban de boca en boca. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los hermanos Wilson estaban en la fiesta, de pronto los meseros aparecieron con sus charolas llenas de copas de champagne, la música dejo de sonar, y el anfitrión Eduart Wilson junto a su esposa, comenzaba hablar desde la mitad de la imponente escalera que estaba al centro del majestuoso salón.

-buenas noches a todos es un gusto para nosotros el contar con su presencia, como mucho de ustedes saben el motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles formalmente a mi hija, la cual es muy conocida en Londres, Francia e Italia su vida social esta hecha del otro lado del océano, pero ahora ella ha venido a conquistar América. Señoras y señores mi hija Catherine Scarlett Wilson.

Al decir estas palabras la joven Catherine bajaba lentamente la escalera, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro que ceñía su pequeña cintura, sus cabellos estaban recogidos por una media cola y sus rizos colgaban por su espalda, llevaba un hermoso collar, aretes y pulseras de esmeraldas y brillantes que hacían juego con el brillo de sus ojos, su caminar era elegante y su mirada desafiante y melancólica.

Los ahí presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de la joven, pero en silencio murmuraba que tenían la impresión de haberla visto antes.

-es un gusto para mi el tenerlos en nuestra casa-dijo Candy con voz dulce pero firme- espero el poder saludarlos a todos esta noche, pero por ahora que comience el baile. Al decir esto la orquesta comenzó a tocar iniciando la velada. Algunos invitados poco a poco fueron llenando la pequeña pista de baile, otros conversaban y los más osados esperaban a la heredera Wilson para tener el privilegio de bailar con ella. Por su parte Maurice miraba con embeleso a la joven, cuando una conversación llamo su atención.

-esta mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo, no cabe duda que Dios la a recompensado por todo su sufrimiento- dijo una mujer rubia sentada junto a un apuesto caballero

-no te dejes impresionar por lo que ves, ella ya no es la misma mujer a la conociste años atrás, créeme te sorprenderías al ver cuanto a cambiado.

- ella siempre será la misma Terry- dijo Susana segura de sus palabras- solo espero que se acerque a mi para poder saludarla.

-me temo que con tanta gente queriendo hacer lo mismo será imposible,-dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor.

Candy iniciaba el baile con su padre, Eduart estaba más que orgulloso de sus hijos, y más ahora que ambos habían decidió no ocultarle la verdad.

-estas hermosa hija

-papa siempre me dices lo mismo cuando bailamos

-es la verdad hija, me recuerdas a tu madre cuando era mas joven

-eso quiere decir que aun estas enamorado de ella

-locamente enamorado hija, tu madre siempre fue la mujer de mi vida desde que la conocí supe que era la indicada para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

-sabes papa me hubiera gustado encontrar un hombre así como tu

-pero que cosas dices hija, aun lo puedes encontrar eres muy joven y sabes que hay muchos que suspiran tu amor.

-pero bien sabes papa, que el amor murió para mi desde hace años

-eso es por que tu así lo decidiste,

-cambiemos el tema por favor papa, déjame disfrutar mi fiesta que después comenzara mi calvario

Eduart decidió callar, ya el tiempo y el amor harían cambiar de opinión a su necia hija.

Al terminar la música Eduart condujo a su hija hacia un pequeño grupo de personas donde la presento, comenzaron una amena platica, los ahí presentes se sorprendían por lo desenvuelta y educada que era la joven Wilson. De pronto un joven se acerco al grupo que se sorprendió al verlo.

-buenas noches a todos,-dijo el apuesto joven, a tiempo que la orquesta tocaba de nuevo- Catherine me concedes el honor de este baile

-será un placer para mi Maurice-respondió la joven con triste sonrisa- con permiso señores

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a paso lento hacia la pista, la rubia estaba un poco distraída al ver a gente que no conocía que no se fijo que un par de ojos azules la miraban con molestia.

-gracias Maurice-dijo la joven mientras iniciaban el baile

-no tienes por que darlas, note que estabas sumamente aburrida y decidí rescatarte, espero que mi atrevimiento no te cause problemas

-por lo visto ya sabes lo que pasara verdad, quien te lo dijo Kate o Alex

-no importa el nombre Candy, lo se y punto, admiro la decisión que tomaste, solo espero que logres ser feliz, pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre podrás contar con mi amistad

La joven guardo silencio ante el comentario. Continuaron bailando en silencio, cuando la música termino, ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban Alex, Kate y los señores Wilson, los últimos comentaban el éxito que era la fiesta.

-ya que la fiesta es un éxito tío-dijo Kate- podrías hacer el último anuncio de la noche

-por que apresurar las cosas-interrumpió Alex

-tu que dices hija-pregunto Sandy a su hija

-es que aun no ha llegado el invitado de honor- dijo Eduart mirando a todos lados

-te equivocas padre- dijo Alex con un toque de molestia- tu invitado de honor llego no hace mucho con la señorita O Brian, el muy cínico trajo acompañante sabiendo lo que pasara, bailamos Kate- dijo mirando a su prima-

-acepto primo, pero por favor cambia esa cara- dijo mientras caminaban a la pequeña pista de baile- veo que William no pierde el tiempo- agrego Kate- mira lo divertido que esta con Paty desde hace un buen rato no a parado de sonreír

-si no conociera a Alex, diría que estas celoso de Andrew, pero le celebro el buen gusto esa dama es muy hermosa la conoces Candy- dijo Maurice

-claro que la conozco, -dijo mirando fijamente a Paty- estudiamos juntas en Londres, era una de mis mejores amigas, de hecho ahora es la doctora de mis hijos

-es una hermosa mujer, celebro el gusto de William- dijo para ver la reacción de la rubia

-al mal paso darle prisa papa- dijo seria mirando a su padre- ya es hora que digas el ultimo anuncio de la noches para salir de todo esto de una buena vez.

Por su parte Paty miraba a su alrededor, se sentía incomoda por bailar con William como si alguien la observara. Así que este le empezó a contar anécdotas graciosas para que riera

-nunca pensé que la vida de vagabundo fuera tan divertida- comento

-y eso no es nada comparado con las veces que tuve que trabajar de lo que fuera para ganarme el pan de cada día, -al mirarla a Paty agrego- pero por favor Paty cambia esa cara, quien te mira creerá que te estoy aburriendo con mi conversación, sabes que eres la única amiga en quien confió, con la que puedo bailar sin sentirme comprometido, o incomodo.

-no es por eso William es solo que no me siento cómoda ante esta situación, la gente nos mira sin el menor recato, pensaran que somos algo mas que amigos.

-las personas siempre va a pensar mal de los demás Paty, así que no te fijes por eso, y disfrutemos del baile que dentro de poco comenzara la verdadera fiesta.

-lo dices por Maurice el futuro esposo de Candy, escuche rumores sobre su compromiso -dijo inocentemente la joven

-espero no decepcionarte pero Candy no se casara con Lefour,- ella se casara conmigo….

Paty estaba atónita ante la confesión de William, pero su atención fue capturada al ver a Alex Wilson bailando con su hermosa prima Kate, el hombre le dirigió una fría mirada, que la joven se sintió intimidada e incomoda.

Al terminar la música, William se disculpo con Paty y camino rumbo a los anfitriones, los cuales lo esperaban, Eduart junto con Alex y Candy llamaron la atención de los presentes.

-señoras y señores, es para mi Eduart Wilson un honor anunciar el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija Catherine Wilson con el empresario William Andrew los cuales me han expresado su interés en unir sus vidas para siempre.

Un silencio se escucho por escasos segundos, seguidos de aplausos y felicitaciones a la feliz pareja.

Muchos de los ahí presentes se quedaron mudos de la impresión, uno de ellos fue Terry ya que nuevamente perdía lo que alguna vez considero suyo. Susana al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su esposo, opto por mirar por una ventana que estaba cerca de ella. Nuevamente comprobaba que el amor de Terry nunca seria completamente suyo.

Los ahora comprometidos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, para deleitar a los ahí presentes.

-luces muy elegante Candy- dijo William a manera de saludo, aunque en el fondo sabia que su ahora novia lucia, hermosa, despampanante, espectacular, pero al ver el semblante serio y distante de la joven, pensó que hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado callado.

-gracias-fue la seria y fría respuesta

Al ver la actitud de su prometida William decidió actuar de la misma forma.

- por lo menos procura sonreír, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso, se supone que debemos de mostrarnos felices y enamorados-le reprocho a la vez que esbozaba una falsa sonrisa

-pero William si tu eres el que debes de estar feliz y enamorado,-dijo mientras esbozaba algo parecido a una sonrisa- confórmate con ser tu, el que será feliz por los dos, después de todo me obligaste a aceptar esta tonta farsa.

El pobre rubio callo ante lo dicho por su prometida, y bailaron en silencio hasta que la música termino, y poco a poco varios banqueros que conocían al novio se acercaron a desearle lo mejor en su próxima boda.

-esta vez si que nos sorprendiste William, que calladito te lo tenias

-veo que te llevas una mujer muy valiosa

-hacen una hermosa pareja

Era algunos de los muchos comentarios que recibieron esa larga noche.

Mientras tanto Paty después de escuchar la noticia del compromiso de William y Candy decidió salir al jardín a respirar un poco de aire puro ya que algunos invitados le habían comenzado a preguntar si ya estaba enterada del compromiso de William con la hija de los Wilson, y se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo compañero de clases sentado en el balcón.

-Terry-dijo la joven sorprendida-me asustaste

-lo siento, pero suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres-

-veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y antipático Terry de siempre

-vaya con la gordita me doy cuenta que ya no me tienes miedo- dijo con arrogancia

-eso quedo en el pasado Terry ambos hemos crecido y madurado, o por lo menos yo,

-al igual que tu Paty he madurado pero de diferente manera- dijo melancólico mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Terry espera- dijo- se que nunca fuimos amigos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacerte esta pregunta y no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-imagino que la pregunta tiene que ver con Candy, perdón con Catherine verdad

-NO, pero si te molesta,

-no me molesta, a ver cual es la pregunta

- eres un excelente y exitoso actor, hijo de un duque, y por lo que he leído en los periódicos un gran padre y dedicado esposo, pero eres realmente feliz, esta es la vida que siempre soñaste.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, Terry estaba tan absortos por el giro que había dado la pequeña conversación que no se dio cuenta que eran escuchados por una joven de ojos azules y lacia melena dorada, la cual había llegado a la terraza al jardín con dificultad ante la tardanza de su esposo.

-estoy satisfecho con mi vida y con lo que he logrado Paty- dijo sincero

-no has respondido a mi pregunta, satisfacción no es felicidad

-y por que deseas saberlo, no creo que mi felicidad sea algo que te impida dormir

- tengo curiosidad, amabas mucho a Candy y no creo que ese amor haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, quiero saber cómo lo hiciste para olvidar un gran amor y salir adelante.

- ahora que lo mencionas, soy feliz a mi manera Paty, no estaré perdidamente enamorado de Susana, pero he aprendido a respetarla, es la madre de mi hijo y la mujer que elegí para compartir mi vida, Candy siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero tanto ella como yo tomamos caminos distintos. Y no pienso pasar toda la vida anhelando lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Lo mismo debes de hacer Paty, Steve esta muerto, pero tú vives y por ahí debe de haber un hombre que sea tu felicidad y el gran amor de tu vida. Abre tu corazón para que un nuevo amor entre en el, es lo que yo haré, abriré mi corazón para poder amar a Susana como se lo merece.

Susana escuchaba atenta a lo dicho por su esposo, y comprendió al fin que Terry se había acostumbrado a su compañía y a su amor, sabia que nunca ocuparía el lugar que Candy tendría siempre en su corazón, pero al menos Terry la respetaba y por lo que había escuchado estaría siempre a su lado. Con toda la sutileza que pudo se alejo lentamente del lugar contenta con lo que había escuchado. En adelante sería la mejor esposa y brindaría a su esposo la familia que el siempre había soñado y que de pequeño nunca tuvo.

El baile seguía en la mansión, la pareja comprometida bailaba nuevamente ante el deleite de los ahí presentes que miraban con asombro la hermosa pareja que ambos rubios formaban. Candy bailaba mirando algunas veces el piso y otras veces el techo, por nada del mundo le demostraría a William lo perturbada que estaba al sentirse entre sus brazos. Por su parte William tomaba posesivamente a la rubia, quería recuperar años de no sentirla en sus brazos, deseaba que el tiempo pasara volando, ya quería estar en su luna de miel. Cuando la voz de la joven la saco de su ensoñación

-podría no tomarme tan fuerte por favor Sr. Andrew- dijo Candy – me lastima

-discúlpame no me había dado cuenta-apenado

-no es la primera vez que lo hace sr Andrew

-podrías llamarme Albert –la interrumpió-como antes solías hacerlo

-veo que no a entendido Sr Andrew, ya no soy aquella joven tonta, que conoció en el pasado,

-siempre serás la misma para mi- volvió a interrumpirla- así que no te hagas la fuerte conmigo que no te queda.

-puede pensar lo que guste Sr. Andrew, el tiempo se encargara de sacarlo de su error.

El baile termino hasta bien entrada la noche, el ultimo invitado se fue a las 5. Am, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y el ejercito de sirvientes no terminaba de limpiar la enorme casa, en su recamara Candy no dejaba de dar vueltas, como se había metido en semejante lio.

-Dios mío, no se que hacer, tan solo de pensar de que viviremos bajo el mismo techo me aterra, descubrirá mi secreto, y el tío Jackson que no se aparece le debemos una explicación.

Mientras tanto Jackson Vandervit, leía con asombro el compromiso matrimonial de su sobrina política.

-no puede ser los Wilson me deben una explicación, cuando decido Catherine casarse con Andrew, si lo odiaba- decía mientras subía a su auto.

Al llegar a la mansión Wilson lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Candy, pero no había sido necesario llamarla, por que esta venia bajando las escaleras

-tío Jack- grito feliz la rubia- que gusto el verlo de regreso, tengo tantas cosas que contarle

-lo imagino,- dijo mostrando el periódico- mas bien tu familia me debe una explicación

- si es por el matrimonio déjeme decirle que

- no dejare que otro hombre eduque a mis pequeños sobrinos- la interrumpió- si quieres casarte de nuevo no puedo impedirlo, eres joven y tarde o temprano reharías tu vida, pero a mis 3 caballeritos los educare yo, como pariente directo del padre tengo todo el derecho de pelear por su custodia.

La joven se había quedado sin palabras, ahora tenía un enorme problema.

-no se atreverá tío- lo interrumpió-usted sabe perfectamente lo mucho que amo a mis hijos,

-lo se, pero tu nueva vida de casada te quitara mucho tiempo, tu marido requerirá de atención, y además del trabajo en las empresas, podrías descuidar a mis nietos

-mis hijos serán lo primero tío Jack se lo juro-lo interrumpió

-no jures en vano hija, quien me asegura que no descuidaras a mis nietos

-no estoy jurando en vano, tío si piensa quitarme a mis hijos le juro que no me casare, así William Andrew arme un gran escándalo por faltar a mi palabra, mis hijos son lo primero.

Eduart Wilson había escuchado llegar a Jackson estaba por bajar a saludarlo cuando escucho la pequeña discusión que sostenía con su hija, intrigado se quedo escuchando, ya que temía que Candy cometiera alguna imprudencia. Estaba por intervenir cuando Jackson hablo nuevamente.

-te creo hija, solo quería saber que estarías dispuesta hacer por estar al lado de mis nietos ahora veo que sacrificarías hasta tu felicidad. Pero aun así tendré que hablar con William Andrew para saber su modo de pensar sobre mis niños.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Jackson padre e hija suspiraron aliviados.

La tarde paso rápidamente los niños Vandervit jugaban con su tío abuelo, al cual no había visto en 1 mes debido a los negocios. Ya eran mas de la 7 de la noche cuando Jackson se despidió de los Wilson, desde la tarde tenia un propósito que tenia que realizar antes de que terminara el día, le pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a la mansión Andrew, al llegar fue recibido por el mayordomo el cual lo paso a la sala de espera. A los pocos minutos fue atendido por el jefe de la casa.

-buenas noches Sr. Vandervit, esperaba su visita

-buenas noches Sr. Andrew disculpe la hora pero a lo que he venido a decirle no puede esperar,

-imagino el motivo de su preocupación Sr. Vandervit.

-podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-por supuesto, vamos al despacho. Al llegar al lugar Vandervit fue directo al grano

-Seré claro Sr. Andrew, quisiera saber porque quiere casarse con mi sobrina

-no entiendo su pregunta

-seré mas claro, usted puede unir su vida a cualquier joven virtuosa sin un pasado tan doloroso como el de Catherine, y con esto no digo que sea vieja y sin cualidades pero ella es viuda y…

-se a lo que se refiere Sr. Vandervit, pero las jóvenes de sociedad no me atraen en lo mas mínimo son ambiciosas y superficiales, quiero junto a mí a una mujer en toda l extensión de la palabra, que diga lo que piensa y siente sin miedo a ser reprendida, que sea tierna y de carácter fuerte para afrontar juntos las pruebas que la vida nos imponga, y su sobrina tiene esas cualidades, además me gusta mucho y siento un gran afecto por ella, y casi le puedo jurar que formaremos una gran pareja

-se lo pregunto por qué mis 3 pequeños sobrinos son lo único que me queda de mi difunto sobrino Maxwell. Y no me cae para nada bien la idea de que su madre se case nuevamente

-entiendo perfectamente su preocupación Sr Vandervit, pero le repito siento un gran afecto por su sobrina y formaremos un buen matrimonio.

El viejo Jackson analizo cada una de las palabras de William, suspiro y…

-para serle sincero Sr. Andrew, pienso que ya casada Catherine descuidara a mis sobrinos, y lo que es peor los niños borren de su mente el recuerdo de su padre que celosamente hemos cultivado en su memoria.

-eso nunca pasara Sr. Vandervit, entiendo perfectamente que los niños deben saber quien es su padre, con gusto contribuiré con eso, yo crecí sin conocer a mis padres y entenderé el sentir de los niños.

-mis 3 caballeritos son los últimos Vandervit de descendencia directa y si quiero que nuestro apellido no se pierda tengo que velar por ellos-

-entiendo- dijo el rubio

- pero le advierto William si alguno de mis niños es maltratado, o humillado por usted, o alguien de la familia Andrew me los llevare de América sin importarme los ruegos y lagrimas de su madre

-no se atreverá- grito William sorprendido- no puede alejar a los niños de su madre

-claro que puedo,- dijo lentamente pero su tono no era amenazante, suspiro y agrego- solo espero que ese día nunca llegue, esta advertido William si realmente siente afecto por mi sobrina tratara bien a mis niños,- camino hacia la puerta estaba por salir cuando- solo espero que algún día ese **"gran afecto"** que dice sentir por mi sobrina se convierta en amor, Candy a sufrido mucho desde antes de casarse con Max y ya es hora de que sea feliz.

Muchos cambios había ocurrido desde el anuncio de la inminente boda Wilson -Andrew, un auto vigilaba las 24 hrs. la casa Wilson y la casa Vandervit, por órdenes del mismo William Andrew, cosa que tenia molesta a la novia, así que esta pidió una cita para hablar sobre su futura boda. La cita tendría lugar en la mansión Vandervit actual domicilio de la novia y por así decirlo un lugar donde ninguna de las 2 familias los pudieran interrumpir. Albert fue puntual como era su costumbre, fue recibido por el mayordomo el cual lo condujo a una estancia que no conocía, se sorprendió al ver la decoración la cual era antigua pero con toques modernos pero lo que más le sorprendió fue un cuadro situado al centro de la estancia. A simple vista parecía una fotografía, pero mirando más de cerca y con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era una pintura tan bien elaborada que le sorprendió el haber creído que era una fotografía.

-ciento haberlo hecho esperar Sr. Andrew- hablo Candy a manera de saludo al verlo tan concentrado viendo su cuadro el cual había sido la obra maestra de su difunto esposo.

-es una excelente pintura, captaron el brillo de tus ojos, es como si de un momento a otro ambos saldrán del lienzo. Imagino que el pintor debe de ser muy famosa y debió de haber cobrado una fortuna por el cuadro

-se equivoca Sr. Andrew el cuadro no fue hecho por ningún famoso pintor, y para mi tiene un gran valor sentimental- al ver la curiosidad del rubio continuo hablando- el cuadro es un Maxwell Vandervit original. Fue el mejor cuadro que hizo mi difunto esposo a pocos días de morir. Se llama cuento de hadas, y le queda el nombre, y sabe por qué Sr. Andrew, porque a su lado viví un cuento de hadas.

William observo detenidamente Candy y en sus palabras había dolor y nostalgia.

-Cambiando de tema-hablo la pecosa sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos-pasemos a la biblioteca ahí nadie nos molestara, al llegar la rubia tomo asiento en el imponente escritorio y le extendió un papel.

-iré directo al grano, quiero que firmemos este acuerdo prenupcial-dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que imagino que solo hablarían cosas relacionadas con la recepción, lista de invitados y el viaje de bodas.

Al terminar de leer detenidamente el papel la mirada de William torno fría y una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. La rubia al verlo sintió un apretón en el estomago nunca en su vida había visto esa mirada en él, y sin saber porque se sintió intimidada. Aun así saco fuerzas de la nada, no permitiría que Albert se diera cuenta de su miedo.

-nuestro matrimonio solo será de nombre, viviéremos en esta casa, no quiero que mis hijos sufran por vivir en un lugar que no es su hogar.

La rubia hablaba sin parar, el buen Albert solo es cuchaba esperaba que su "prometida" terminara de hablar para dar la estocada final, y cuando la joven dejo de hablar su puso de pie y dijo en tono frió y sarcástico.

-al parecer no has entendido Catherine, no estás en posición de imponer condiciones- la amenazo- soy yo el que tiene la sartén por el mango. Y se hará todo lo que yo diga, así que olvídate de tu ridículo acuerdo prenupcial, porque si aun no lo asimilas ya estamos casados y las condiciones las pongo yo. Vivirás donde yo diga, dormiremos en mi habitación y se hará lo que yo diga.

Al ver la cara de impresión y asombro de Candy, se dio valor para continuar

En cuanto a la boda, se realizara en Chicago y la recepción tendrá lugar en Lakewood, mi secretaria le hará llegar a tu secretaria los pormenores de donde se llevara a cabo la boda religiosa. Te advierto que estoy preparado para cualquier imprevisto, así que no se te vaya a ocurrir escapar, porque no llegarías muy lejos. En cuanto a tus hijos tratare de ser el padre que les hace falta no soy el monstruo que piensas, se que en pasado cometí errores imperdonables pero estoy tratado de enmendarme y francamente tu actitud no me ayuda en nada.

-ambos rubios se miraron desafiantes a los ojos, la guerra de orgullos estaba declarada.


	21. PENSAMIENTOS Y DESEOS

**Mil perdones por la tardanza pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir y ahora menos por que tengo mucho trabajo y solo escribiré los domingos. Y me gusta publicar capítulos de calidad por que antes de actualizar leo una y mil veces el capitulo hasta quedar plenamente satisfecha. Así que si demoro demasiado en actualizar ya saben la razón**

**PENSAMIENTOS Y DESEOS**

El tiempo paso muy rápido, a pesar de los malos tratos, peleas, y desacuerdos el día de la boda llego, mientras terminaba de arreglarse la novia pensaba.

-no quiero hacerlo, no podré vivir bajo el mismo techo, descubrirá la verdad no se qué hacer, tengo mucho miedo, pero no quiero mortificar a mis padres, ya sufrieron demasiado con mi amnesia, para que encima les dé una preocupación mas -afligida cerró los ojos mientras Kate terminaba de acomodarle el cabello.

-luces radiante prima, ese maquillaje que te hicieron llegar de Francia es una maravilla- dijo sincera Kate- William se ira de espaldas en cuanto te vea

-gracias Kate, solo espero que dentro de poco seas tú la que este vestida de novia-sonrió triste

-ojala prima,-grito emocionada, que no se fijo en la tristeza de la rubia- pero por si acaso procura que el ramo caiga en mis manos he- sonrió divertida-

-lo haré no te preocupes

De pronto se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-pase-grito Kate-

Alex al ver a su hermana exclamo

-estas hermosa Candy, eres la novia más linda del mundo-exclamo sincero- me parece mentira verte vestida de novia el blanco te sienta muy bien

-los dejo-dijo Kate-aun me falta peinar a tía Sandy y ya se está haciendo tarde

Al salir su prima Candy miro a su hermano y todo su nerviosismo salió a flote

-ayúdame a escapar Alex, no puedo hacer esto, tengo mucho miedo-dijo afligida-no quiero casarme con William estar cerca de él me aterra, no es el mismo William que conocí años a tras, por favor Alex ayúdame.

Alex solo tomo a su hermana de las manos y sonrió.

La recepción era magnifica, el decorado del jardín pareció haber salido de un cuento de hadas, a pesar de solo estar la familia y amigos más cercanos la boda seria inolvidable, Albert estaba muy atractivo su traje negro lo hacía verse muy sexy pero a la vez discreto, junto a él estaba la imponente Elroy Andrew. Cerca de ellos estaban Sandy y Alex Wilson, este último miraba divertido a William todos en espera de la novia.

-que le pasa a ese tipo- dijo casi al oído a su tía abuela- parece que se burla de mí

-cálmate hijo por favor,- hablo Elroy- no imagines cosas que no son

-no me gusta la forma en que me mira Tía, algo trama.-Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza llamo a George, el cual llego más rápido que un rayo.

-necesitas algo William- pregunto serio al ver el semblante desencajado de su jefe

- aun mantienen la vigilancia en casa de Candy verdad George-dijo molesto cerca del oído de su amigo

-por su puesto, la Sra. Candy está vigilada las 24hrs, según tus ordenes

-entonces por que aun no ha llegado, tiene 20 minutos de retraso

-iré a ver, pero por favor tranquilízate, las novias siempre llegan tarde a su boda, dime que es lo que te preocupa

-no me gusta para nada la sonrisa que Alex Wilson, es como si se burlara de mi-dijo mirando en dirección a su cuñado el cual sonreía sin razón aparente mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño Freddy.

- te preocupa que la Sra. Candy te deje plantado o se escape de nuevo-dijo mirando en dirección al jardín

-que ni lo piense si quiera, esta vez no escapara tan fácilmente, si es necesario yo mismo la traeré a rastras si es posible, así que cerciórate que este por llegar-

-no será necesario William, tu futura esposa acaba de llegar-dijo sonriendo más relajado mientras señalaba discretamente el camino, al ver el auto Wilson, William retomaba la serenidad al ver en donde George le había señalado, y volvía a su antiguo lugar junto a su tía abuela.

Candy llegaba del brazo de su padre y entro a la hermosa casa donde había vivido momentos amargos y felices, Albert al verla aunque fuese de lejos casi se va de espaldas, pero utilizo todo su autocontrol y se mostró sereno, por su parte Candy al verlo también de lejos, se sorprendió que se sujeto de su padre sentía que caería en cualquier momento, pero su orgullo salió a flote y al igual que Albert se mostró serena.

-es el momento, ya no hay marcha a tras- dijo la rubia a su padre, el cual solo le dio unas palmaditas en su mano para darle ánimos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos contrayentes ocuparon sus lugares para dar inicio a la boda del año, tal y como lo habían publicado todos los periódicos del país.

Los invitados estaban asombrados por la decoración, la novia lucia espectacular, muy joven para ser una viuda.

Jackson aunque renuente asistió al evento, sentía que perdía parte de la única familia donde su sobrino fue feliz, por dentro se reprochaba el haber peleado con su sobrino y distanciarse, había perdido a Maxwell al que quería como a un hijo, y cuando hicieron las paces le sorprendió encontrarlo casado y nada menos que con la hija de sus mejores amigos. Aunque por dentro siempre se preguntaba que había pasado con **Diana **aquella modesta joven por la cual su sobrino se le había enfrentado y juraba estar perdidamente enamorado. Pero todas sus preguntas se habían esfumado al ver la familia que Maxwell había formado junto a Catherine Wilson, tenían un hermoso hijo de unos 6 meses y esperaban otro que nacería dentro de poco, al principio dudaba de que ambos jóvenes fueran felices, porque se trataban como amigos, en vez de marido y mujer, poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que tal vez ambos jóvenes eran discreto en cuanto a sus demostraciones de amor en público, pero lo que era evidente ante todos era el gran amor que ambos jóvenes sentía por el pequeño Freddy. Cuando los gemelos nacieron algo pareció cambiar en la pareja, Maxwell era más atento y detallista con su hermosa y joven esposa, hacia lo posible por terminar rápido su trabajo y prácticamente salía corriendo para llegar a su casa y pasar más tiempo con su familia, poco a poco ambos jóvenes asistía a fiestas y eventos públicos, eran la pareja perfecta y ejemplo de un matrimonio unido y feliz, pero siempre noto algo en la mirada de su sobrina política una tristeza y nostalgia, casi imperceptible para los demás, pero él era muy observador, Candy como todos la llamaban era atenta y complaciente con su enamorado esposo, poco a poco sin pensarlo la joven se fue involucrando en los negocios, la rubia resulto siendo muy hábil e inteligente, cosa que lleno de orgullo a Máx., a tal punto que le heredo el 50% de las empresas a su esposa y el otro 50% a sus 3 hijos. Todos los recuerdos venían a la mente de Jackson, al ver a su sobrina política vestida de novia y uniendo su vida a otro hombre.

Elroy Andrew veía a los rubios, sabía que Candice prácticamente estaba ahí a la fuerza, pero tenía fe que poco a poco el amor que alguna vez le tuvo a su sobrino renacería en ella. Ahora si podría morir en paz

Sandy Wilson, miraban con orgullo a su hija, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento esperaba y esta vez fuera feliz, aunque sabía que Candy se negaba a la felicidad tenía la esperanza de que con el trato diario y el amor que William demostraba con cada mirada, su hija al fin alcanzaría la felicidad que años atrás les fue negada.

Eduart Wilson estaba feliz de que su hija al fin uniera su vida al hombre que desde pequeña amaba, a pesar de todo lo vivido con Maxwell, William siempre estuvo en su mente y corazón, ya era hora de que todo fuera como debió de haber sido años atrás, ya tendría tiempo de pedirle perdón a William por el egoísmo de toda su familia de alejar a Candy de todos, pero habían sido años de angustia y dolor por no tener a su hija junto a ellos. Ya habría tiempo de pedir perdón pensaba mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño Eddy.

Aunque serio Alex estaba feliz por su hermana, al fin su plan daba resultados, ante su padre había quedado como un inexperto al no anular el matrimonio de su hermana, pero todo había sido un plan que junto con Maxwell habían fraguado años atrás, para que ambos rubios algún día pudieran volver a verse. Sonreía al recordar a su desaparecido amigo

**FLASH BACK**

-estás loco Maxwell, si hacemos eso, el obispo solo cambiara los nombres y Candy seguirá siendo la esposa de William

-es precisamente lo que quiero Alex, el día que William regrese de su tonto viaje y quiera rehacer su vida tendrá que ver a Candy y llegar a un acuerdo para anular el matrimonio, y justo en ese momento tendré la oportunidad de aclarar todo el malentendido

-pero si te casa con ella, estaría cometiendo bigamia, y William pensara que todo fue cierto

-eso no pasara al casarme con Candy tendré lista una anulación donde especifique que el antiguo matrimonio de mi esposa no se disolvió, y que el obispo nunca nos hizo llegar una notificación de cambio de nombres donde especifica que el matrimonio Andrew-White seguía vigente, y ambos ignorábamos el hecho. William entenderá que mi unión con Candy solo fue para darle una madre a mi hijo.

-veo que lo tienes todo planeado Max

Había dicho el joven Wilson, pero casi 2 años más tarde después de la boda, todo había cambiado

-qué tontería estás diciendo Máx.- grito sorprendido Alex

-mis sentimientos no son ninguna tontería, aunque no me creas Alex me enamore de Candy, es tan hermosa de buenos sentimientos, el convivir todos los días a su a lado, ver el amor que le profesa a los niños su dedicación y esmero al cuidarlos sus deseos de aprender y salir adelante, es imposible no amarla

-escúchate Maxwell, sabes muy bien que Candy no te ama, su matrimonio solo es de nombre y apariencias, esa fue tu condición recuérdalo-

-claro que recuerdo Alex, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, si te digo esto es porque eres mi amigo, y se lo mucho que quieres y cuidas a tu hermana,

-pero sabes que ella aun es la esposa de Andrew-dijo molesto-no es correcto lo que pretendes

-lo sé por eso he mando a investigar a William, si compruebo que aun es libre y a pesar de saber que Candy esta muerta conserva su recuerdo, yo mismo los reuniré, pero si tiene una relación con alguna dama, o se ha casado, moveré cielo y tierra para anular su matrimonio, y le pediré a Candy una oportunidad para demostrarle que la amo

-no lo sé Máx. Todo esto me parece tan absurdo y sin sentido- dijo confundido

-solo pido una oportunidad Alex,- dijo sincero- sé que no le soy del todo indiferente, te juro que si ella no logra enamorarse de mi yo mismo me alejare de su lado y dejare que busque su verdadera felicidad. Por favor Alex eres mi amigo me conoces y sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo malo en contra de Candy, solo pido por favor una oportunidad.

- está bien aunque tengo mis dudas se que te mereces una oportunidad, te ayudare a investigar a William, solo espero y algún día no me arrepienta de esto, o lo que es peor que Candy no me perdone por ocultarle algo así.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Pero todos esos planes se fueron a la basura con la muerte inesperada de Maxwell y la amnesia de Candice, ahora al ver a su hermana solo esperaba que ahora si fuera feliz, además sus sobrinos debían de crecer con su verdadero padre. Al ver a William sonrió, porque presentía que dentro de poco el también estaría en esa misma posición. Pero a su mente volvió lo vivido horas atrás

**FLASH BACK**

-ayúdame a escapar Alex, no puedo hacer esto, tengo mucho miedo-dijo afligida-no quiero casarme con William tengo miedo de verlo a los ojos, de estar sola con el por favor Alex ayúdame.

-Candy no puedo ayudarte-le había dicho serio mientras tomaba sus manos- ambos dimos nuestra palabra a papa, además tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontar esta situación

-pensé que me ayudarías Alex- dijo quitando sus manos de las de su hermano

-y lo he hecho Candy, pero ya es hora de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, a pesar de todo William te ama, pero a ambos el orgullo los ciegan, por favor hermana trata de ser feliz se que has sufrido mucho, pero William también sufrió al creerte muerta, aunque ambos lo nieguen se aman,

-es que no entiendes Alex-lo interrumpió- no debo casarme con William

-si es por la memoria de Maxwell, déjame decirte que él estaría feliz de verte casada y feliz con el hombre que nunca dejaste de amar, por favor Candy no te niegues a ser feliz, cuéntale toda la verdad a William el entenderá tu proceder.

-siempre has sido mi incondicional, pensé que me ayudarías Alex-le reprocho- se que odias a William y...

- te ayudo a ser feliz Candy aun en contra de tu voluntad, ya cometí una vez el error de impedir tu felicidad ahora todo será distinto- la interrumpió –y estas equivocada no odio a William, solo tenemos diferencias de opiniones- dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habilitación de su hermana.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Las pocas personas presentes internamente le deseaban lo mejor a la nueva pareja sin sospechar lo que ambos contrayentes pensaban.

**-como llegue a este punto-pensaba Candy-** no sé qué hacer, aun lo quiero, pero no puedo no debo, se lo debo a Máx. Murió por mi culpa, por otra parte no quiero separar a mis hijos, si Jackson se entera de que solo Freddy es su nieto se lo llevara de mi lado para siempre y eso no podría soportarlo, que hago Dios mío, que hago. Como llegue a este punto pensaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

**-es la novia más hermosa que he visto-pensaba Albert**-muero de ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento, pero debo de ser duro e inflexible, por nada del mundo debe de saber que la amo más que antes, si quiero reconquistar su corazón debo de ganarme a los niños. Pensaba mientras veía a los 3 niños que estaban junto a sus abuelos, a la vez que a su mente llegaban recuerdos del último mes.

Había llegado a la casa Wilson a buscar a Candy para darle la lista de sus invitados, como el mayordomo de los Wilson tenia instrucciones de dejarlo pasar a la sala porque seria ya parte de la familia le dijo que la señora Candy estaba en el salón con su prima afinando detalles de la boda, el rubio le respondió el iría solo que ya conocía el camino.

Estaba por tocar cuando algo llamo su atención

-no me has dicho como te sientes con la boda -Kate le preguntaba a Candy -

-la verdad no lo se kate, de todos modo es solo una formalidad por que ya estamos casados,

-hay prima, no me gusta escucharte hablar así, no creo que no sientas un poquito de emoción, o dime como te hubiera gustado tu boda, la verdad prima-dijo con doble intención ya que se había dado cuenta que William estaba en la puerta

-sabes me hubiera gustado que los solo nosotros 2 estuviéramos al tanto de todo los detalles, y no mi madre, la señora Elroy y yo, no quiero un novio que solo llegue a la iglesia y nada mas, quiero un novio que opine en todo lo relacionado con la decoración, la comida la música, por que se supone que la boda es de los 2 y no solo mía, además no me gustan esas bodas grandes y estrepitosas que no dejan contento a nadie, me gustaría algo sencillo e intimo, por que los novios son lo que tienen que recordar ese momento especial junto con sus seres mas queridos.

Albert se alejo un poco, ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba, el también deseaba todo lo dicho por Candy solo le quedaba demostrárselo, años atrás había planeado una gran boda pero el destino jugo en su contra, era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A partir de ese momento todo fue muy diferente, ambos rubios asistían a las citas para ver todo lo relacionado con la boda, y aunque candy pareciera fría e intransigente, en el fondo estaba feliz por que ambos estaban organizando la boda a pesar de sus apretadas agendas de trabajo.

En algunas ocasiones hasta le pareció que la joven le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa, cosa que le recordaba aquel pasado en el que ambos había sido muy felices. Albert quería estar al pendiente de todo y no solo ser un simple espectador en su boda, deseaba que todo fuera inolvidable, a pesar de estar peleando por casi todo al final se ponían de acuerdo.

En lo único que William no pudo opinar, fue en el vestido de novia, ya que Candice fue muy explícita al decir que ella decidiría el modelo y la modista, el vestido era de la más fina seda, y aunque la rubia se mostraba renuente, en el fondo estaba emocionada.

Como ninguno de los 2 quiso una boda por la iglesia, esta se realizo en los jardines de Lakewood en una improvisada capilla al aire libre, el día estaba tan hermoso que el sol parecía acariciar a la pareja.

**Ahora caminando hacia William del brazo de su orgulloso padre, Candy pensaba.**

-Que diferente hubiera sido todo, si la boda hubiera ocurrido años atrás. Ahora tengo sobre mi conciencia la muerte de Max, el miedo de perder a mis hijos si Jackson se entera de la verdad, el odio que Albert me tendrá si se entera que los gemelos son sus hijos, estoy en un callejón sin salida.

Al llegar junto a William Candy-Suspiro-, ahora empezaba su agonía.

Se pusieron frente al juez el cual comenzó a leer aquel discurso que diariamente leía a parejas mucho más felices que las que tenía en frente.

Cada uno de los invitados con sentimientos y deseos diferentes, pero la mayoría deseaban que ambos rubios fueran felices. Cuando los contrayentes terminaron de firmar las actas los ahí presentes aplaudieron de pronto se escucho

-beso, beso, beso

La rubia suspiro, y con todo su autocontrol espero a que su esposo la besara, pero este la sorprendió con un rápido beso que solo rozo sus labios por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera entre nubes.

La música comenzó a tocar un vals para iniciar el baile, los novios fueron los primeros en bailar tal y como lo dicta la tradición, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, el novio ocultaba su felicidad con su seriedad aunque en el fondo quería gritar lo que su corazón callaba, la novia se mostraba de lo más tranquila su cara no reflejaba ninguna expresión, pero en su corazón saltaba de felicidad, al terminar el baile la nueva pareja se dirigió a su mesa para degustar la comida, mientras los músicos tocaban nuevamente poco a poco algunas parejas se reunieron en la improvisada pista, mientras que otras se dirigían a los ahora esposos para felicitarlos.

A la distancia una joven miraba incrédula la escena, tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos que la boda se había llevado a cabo. Lentamente fue avanzando hacia el centro del jardín cuando estuvo frente a William lo miro a los ojos y dijo

-felicidades tío veo que al fin decidiste sentar cabeza- dijo sarcástica

-vaya pero que sorpresa mi querida sobrina- respondió en el mismo tono sarcástico de la joven-a que debemos el honor que recuerde no te envié invitación.

-soy de la familia y no necesito invitación y lo sabes-hablo irónica mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien-

-a quien buscas Elisa- pregunto William

-a mi nueva tía muero por saludarla y darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones-sonrió con malicia

-no te atrevas a hacer un escándalo Elisa, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa y puedo mandarte a sacar a patadas si lo deseo- dijo en un tono amenazante que la pelirroja jamás había escuchado en su pacifico tío.

-no te preocupes tío, como dije solo he venido a darles mis felicitaciones

Por su parte Candice estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de los amigos más cercanos a los Andrew, cuando sin querer miro a William muy entretenido con una mujer a la cual no alcanzaba a distinguir, y giro sus pasos hacia su esposo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Elisa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, Elisa moría de envidia al ver el hermoso vestido, y las joyas que su ahora tía portaba, estaba más que segura que solo los aretes de diamantes valían más que su departamento de New York. Razón para empezar a esparcir su veneno

-vaya vaya, pero si es la sirvienta de establo, todo este tiempo pensé que estabas muerta

-ya ves que no Elisa mírame bien,-la interrumpió mientras daba vueltas mostrando su vestido- al contrario estoy más viva que nunca

-lo estoy viendo, y por lo que se no perdiste el tiempo, mira que casarte con Maxwell Vandervit, cuando todos te creíamos muerta. Y mírate ahora siendo la señora Andrew no eres tan tonta como creía

-Y por eso te mueres de envidia verdad -respondió sarcástica- porque tus padres no pudieron encontrar a un hombre muchos más rico y poderoso que quisiera casarse contigo, y mira como vives ahora Elisa en un departamento de 2da clase, con un esposo lleno de deudas, y para colmo asistes a fiestas de sociedad sin ser invitada todo para guardar las apariencias. Vaya tu sí que eres cínica y te dices a ti misma una dama

Al escuchar las hirientes palabras de Candy, Elisa se quedo fría, nunca pensó que la rubia le respondiera de esa manera y menos aun delante de su tío.

-pero bueno, de tus modales hablaremos después Elisa, ahora disfrutare de mi boda, así que con tu permiso-dijo mientras se alejo con pasos lentos y elegantes para seguir saludando a los invitados, dejando a una Elisa sumamente molesta.

-viste como me trato tío- le reprocho a William que solo miraba el caminar de su esposa

-Te dijo menos de lo que merecías, te recuerdo que no es la misma Candy que humillabas en el pasado, te aconsejo si no quieres pasar un mal rato compórtate como la dama que dices ser.

El rubio se alejo con paso firme dejando a una Elisa sumamente furiosa.

-me las pagaras maldita, ahora serás toda una Wilson-Andrew, pero no dejas de ser una sirvienta de establo.

Por su parte Albert se acercaba a su esposa que conversaba con unas personas

-y a donde se irán de viaje de bodas-preguntaba la esposa de un importante banquero

- tengo una agenda de trabajo un poco apretada-respondía la rubia- y como no he hablado de ese tema con mi esposo y el tampoco ha dicho nada al respecto, imagino que no habrá viaje de bodas

-es una lástima- respondía la mujer- quien al ver al rubio dijo- Sr. Andrew es muy cruel con su esposa mire que no tener un viaje de bodas

-gajes del oficio Sra. Perkins, pero mi esposa entiende que por el momento es imposible irnos de viaje-mirando a Candy-pero algún día se lo compensare

La boda continuo sin ningún contra tiempo, los novios bailaron su segundo vals dejando boquiabiertos a muchos, e ilusionados a otros, al llegar el momento de aventar el ramo las pocas jóvenes solteras presentes hicieron fila para ganar el ramo, la novia se puso de espaldas, rogándole al Dios que dicho ramo cayera en manos de su prima Kate, al escuchar los gritos de aquella jóvenes ansiosas por casarse lo aventó, al mirar grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Paty con el ramo en sus manos, la pobre joven parecía asustada y a la vez confundida por que no tenía ni siquiera pretendiente, Candy se alegro por su amiga y se entristeció al ver la cara de desilusión de su muy querida prima Kate.

Como la arpía que era Elisa se había quedado por los alrededores buscando la forma de cómo esparcir su veneno, y al ver a su atractivo tío solo se le ocurrió una maléfica idea, como serpiente se acerco sigilosa nuevamente al rubio.

-veo que nuevamente te dejaron solo Tío, en las bodas las novias son el centro de atención, solo espero y no te sientas relegado

-no te preocupes por mi Elisa, me siento muy bien, nada opacara mi boda y la disfruto a mi manera porque es algo que recordare por el resto de mi vida.

-y hablando de recuerdos tío, solo espero que en tu noche de bodas todo sea inolvidable para ambos, y no solo para ti

-a que te refieres- dijo con duda

-la verdad me da vergüenza decirte esto tío, -comento apenada y sonrojada- son cosas de hombres pero he escuchado algunos comentarios mal intencionados sobre ti y tu ahora esposa…

-habla sin rodeos Elisa

-solo espero que Candy no te compare con su difunto esposo cuanto estén en juntos en la alcoba, entiendo que vivieron juntos muchos años y una esposa no olvida tan fácilmente las caricias de su esposo y dudo que ella olvide a Maxwell después de todo es el padre de sus hijos, y seguramente vivieron momentos inolvidables- dijo con el tono más dulce e inocente que tenia – además mis amigas dicen que mas de una vez la han escuchado decir que el padre de sus hijos será por siempre su único amor.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto y dudas de su tío Elisa se alejo feliz de haber sembrado esos pensamientos el corazón de William.

Por su parte Jackson se despedía de su sobrina.

-me voy hija-dijo con cansancio- estoy un poco cansado y me gustaría dormir un poco antes de mi viaje

-pero tío imagine que se quedaría más tiempo

-los negocios hija, aunque sabes estoy triste porque ya no podré verlos tan seguido

-pero no este triste tío Jack, sabe que puede visitarnos cuando quiera-Dijo sincera la joven mientras lo abrazaba.

-no lo se hija, no quisiera que mi presencia te trajera problemas con tu ahora esposo

Después de lo dicho por Elisa, Albert tardo varios minutos en reaccionar, sabia que su "dulce" sobrina le había dicho esas palabras con doble intención, pero había mucha razón en cada una de las palabras, mientras caminaba analizaba la situación. Su mente estaba muy confundida por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, además recordaba las palabras que candy le había dicho mas de una

-En mi mente y corazón siempre estará el padre de mis hijos- el pobre caminaba como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor, cuando una voz llamo su atención, al levantar la mirada miro a su esposa dándole un afectuoso abrazo a su tío político. Lentamente se acerco y escucho sin querer lo que ambos hablaban y eso confirmo las palabras dichas por Elisa.

-no creo tener problemas con William si me visita tío Jack, el sabe perfectamente que es parte de mi familia, además tiene el derecho de ver a sus nietos. Y por si lo ha olvidado dentro de 3 meses será aniversario de la muerte de Maxwell y me gustaría realizar una misa en su nombre.

-gracias hija-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- cada día confirmo el por que mi sobrino te amaba tanto, eres un ángel y no te preocupes estaré presente en la misa, además le tengo que hablar a mis nietos sobre su padre para que siempre lo tengan en la memoria

-si tío-dijo con tristeza- quise mucho a Maxwell y siempre lo recordare

Fue lo último que escucho Albert, se alejo sin ser visto, necesitaba algo que le quemara la garganta, deseaba que Candy lo amara con antes, pero no sabia como luchar con el recuerdo de un fantasma que lo quisiera o no empañaba su futura felicidad, a su lado paso un mesero con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne, tomo 2 copas y se las termino tan rápido que el mesero no había avanzado un metro cuando el rubio tomaba una tercera copa, al verlo Elroy se acerco a su sobrino.

-no tomes demasiado rápido hijo, te embriagaras

-eso es lo quiero tía emborracharme para no pensar en hacer una tontería

-por favor hijo no me asustes, acompáñame por favor

Ambos se alejaron de los invitados y fueron a una parte del jardín donde había una banca, la anciana se sentó e hizo un ademán con la mano para que su sobrino se sentara junto a ella.

-a ver hijo ahora si, dime que es lo que preocupa ahora,

-me preocupa Candy tía

-creo entenderte hijo, y a pesar de que casi la obligaste a casarte contigo, se que serán felices, solo será cuestión de tiempo y paciencia de tu parte.

-no es eso tía, hice mal en obligarla a casarse conmigo

-pero por que dices ahora eso William si estabas tan feliz e ilusionado con la boda, por tener a Candy a tu lado que te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora

-pensaras que estoy loco tía, pero Candy aun piensa y vive por el recuerdo de Maxwell,

-de donde sacaste semejante tontería- decía Elroy

-no es ninguna tontería tía, escuche a Candy sin querer cuando le decía a Jackson que siempre recordaría a Max, y precisamente hoy que es el día de nuestra boda,

-entiendo tu forma de pensar William, pero también debes de entender el por que Candy dijo eso, Maxwell siempre vivirá en su memoria por que aunque lo olvides ellos tuvieron 3 hijos y es un lazo muy difícil de romper, o crees que, por que se caso contigo ella se olvide de sus hijos, tu mas que nadie debe de entenderla ya que creciste sin tus padres, ahora Candy tiene que hacer el papel de madre y padre para esos pequeños lo cual no debe de ser fácil. Los niños querrán saber de su padre sus gustos costumbres y pasatiempos, y la única que puede hablarle de eso a los niños es su madre, o que le prohibirás a Candy hablarles a sus hijos sobre quien fue su padre.

-claro que no tía que clase de hombre cree que soy

-entonces es otro tema el que te preocupa-

-si tía, pero prefiero no hablar con usted sobre ese tema, cosas de hombres-dijo apenado-

-si lo que te preocupa es que Candy te compare con Maxwell mientras están en la alcoba, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Al escuchar a la anciana el pobre de William se puso rojo hasta las orejas, jamás pensó que su muy recatada tía le dijera sin rodeos lo que lo tenia tan pensativo.

-pe peero, coomo supo- dijo el pobre rubio cuando al fin pudo hablar

-William te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas, te recuerdo que soy viuda nunca te has preguntado por que no volví a casarme

El rubio solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación

- por que los hombre de mi generación pensaban que si se casaban con una viuda el recuerdo del marido anterior siempre rondaría por su cama y estaría en la mente de la esposa comparando cada beso, cada caricia, cada gesto. Pero sabes hijo, ese no es tu caso, tú fuiste el primer hombre en la vida de Candy, esta en ti que ella olvide todo lo que vivió con Max,

-pero tía yo-

-no te has puesto a pensar que Maxwell pensó lo mismo que tu cuando se caso con Candy, pero la diferencia aquí es que ella se caso con el por despecho, por saber que estabas enamorado de otra. Y lo se por que Sandy me lo dijo sin querer la otra tarde mientras tomábamos el te, Candy tomo la decisión de casarse a Maxwell cuando vio en el periódico una reseña de la boda de Elisa en donde se decía que Megan Andretti era tu nueva novia y prometida,

-por que no me lo había dicho antes tía

-esperaba el momento perfecto y veo que no me equivoque. Así que por favor saca esos tontos pensamientos de tu mente y disfruta lo que queda de tu boda por que dentro de poco subiré con la novia para prepararla para su noche de bodas-hablo mientras se levantaba y daba unos pasos- aunque debo de decir que ya es muy tarde por que ambos tuvieron su primera noche de bodas años atrás o me equivoco.

El rubio solo sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había estado con su muy amada Candy

-recuerda hijo, solo se feliz y hazla feliz- dijo antes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto la novia se tomaba fotografías junto a sus hijos y su familia, a pesar de ser la boda del año solo habían 2 fotógrafos, ya que ambos contrayentes eran muy celosos de su privacidad, ellos se encargarían de enviar las fotos a los principales diarios del país, pero no faltaba ningún fotógrafo audaz que tratara de colarse y lograr la exclusiva, pero el fuerte dispositivo de seguridad impidió la entrada de algún intruso. William se reunió con su esposa ambos fotógrafos tomaron excelentes fotos de la pareja que lucia feliz, al terminar la sesión de fotos, una de las mucamas toco el hombro de la ahora señora Andrew.

-señora ya es hora de que se cambie la señora Elroy la espera

-dígale a la señora Elroy que subiré en un momento.

La rubia camino en dirección a sus padres.

-la boda es un éxito hija- decía orgullosa Sandy-

-no me cansare de decirte que luces hermosa hija- decía Eduart- y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti

-papa no sigas que me harás llorar- decía mientras lo abrazaba tratando de contener las lagrimas

-cariño no sigas que arruinaras el maquillaje de nuestra hija

-perdón hija, es solo que estoy muy feliz

-lo se papa, y Alex hace mucho que no lo veo

-tu hermano desde que invito a bailar a la doctora O`Brian no se aparto de hija, al parecer le gusta por que se fue con Kate a dejar a Patricia a su casa por que mañana tiene guardia en el hospital, creo que dentro de poco tendremos otra boda.

-ya es justo mama, por que creía que Alex se quedaría a vestir santos, lo siento por Paty

-no te burles de tu hermano hija, todos sabemos la razón por la cual se a negado a la felicidad

-lo se papa, pero ya es hora que el olvide y siga adelante. Y los niños mama no los veo desde que el tío Jack se fue.

-están explorando el jardín, ya sabes como son les encanta estar rodeados de la naturaleza, pero míralos ahí vienen y justo a tiempo por que ya tenemos que irnos ya la mayoría de los invitados se fueron.

Los 3 niños llegaban corriendo al ver a su madre se abrazaron a sus piernas

-mama este jardín es muy grande- decía Eddy- tiene unas rosas muy hermosas

-y al parecer hay lago también mama- exclamo emocionado Freddy

-cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí mama- preguntaba Tony

-viviremos aquí por unos días hijos, recuerdan que le dije que me casaría con el señor William Andrew

Los niños movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-el, es el dueño de todo esto, y ustedes tiene el permiso de explorar todo lo que quieran, solo espero que sigan mostrando sus buenos modales como siempre ante el Sr. Andrew y lo traten con el respeto que se merece, recuerden que el solo quiere ser su amigo

- si mama- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-ahora vayan con su abuelita, mañana temprano iré por ustedes y jugaremos en este enorme jardín.

-vamos niños dejemos a su madre y abuela despedirse- decía Eduart- te espero en el auto querida-

-llego la hora hija, debes de subir, la nueva matriarca de los Andrew no debe de hacer esperar a la vieja matriarca Emilia Elroy es su deber dejarte hermosa para tu noche de bodas con el patriarca de los Andrew-dijo dulcemente Sandy Wilson tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

-mama te quiero- decía la rubia mientras abrazaba a su madre

Desde una distancia prudente William observaba la escena, era la primera vez desde que descubrió que Candy estaba viva la rubia se mostraba vulnerable y mostraba sus sentimientos.

Los Wilson se fueron dejando a una nerviosa novia, la rubia camino hacia la casa, la mucama la guió a una habitación en el segundo piso, la casa había sido renovada por que habían menos habitaciones de lo que Candy recordaba. Nerviosa entro a la habitación donde Elroy Andrew la esperaba.

-veo que no has cambiado nada Candice-dijo en molesta- sigues llegando tarde como siempre, ahora debo de darme prisa para dar mi aprobación

-no sabia que tenia que seguir un horario-contesto a la defensiva- es mas no sabia que tenia que pasar una revisión antes de mi noche de bodas. Pero le ahorrare el trabajo señora Elroy, soy viuda, tengo 3 hijos así que virgen no soy.

Una de las 3 mucamas presentes trato de ahogar su risa fingiendo un estornudo.

-ustedes esperen a fuera- grito la anciana

Las 3 jóvenes salieron cual rayo

-no era necesario que dijeras lo que ya se, lo único que iba a hacer era aprobar que lucieras hermosa para William, pero se que no te importa la opinión de esta vieja. Dijo la anciana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-disculpe señora Elroy- dijo la rubia arrepentida- es solo que no sabia nada de esto y para serle sincera no me siento cómoda ante esta situación.

-te entiendo hija, pero todas las esposas de los Andrew han pasado por esta incomoda situación. Pero al ver tu ropa de noche de bodas veo que mi sobrino se ira de espaldas. Tu baño esta listo la mucama vendrá en 1 hora para ver si estas lista y si necesitas ayuda 2 mucamas mas estarán fuera del baño esperándote.

La hora pasó tan rápido y justo a tiempo por que Candy ya estaba lista al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió por lo pequeña de las prendas, pero según su amiga Madmoselle Channel era el último grito de la moda francesa en lencería femenina. Apenada corrió a la cama a ponerse la bata la cual le cubría hasta los pies.

-ya se fue el ultimo invitado- pregunto la rubia a las mucamas para romper el silencio

-el señor despidió al ultimo invitado hace pocos minutos señora, de hecho acaba de subir a sus habitaciones. Desea la señora algo más

-no gracias ya pueden retirarse

-su habitación es la segunda puerta-decía la joven mientras señalaba la habitación-

-entonces esta no es mi habitación-preguntaba confundida la joven- pero si esta alcoba es gigantesca

-hace 3 años cuando el señor volvió de su viaje mando a modificar la casa, y esta habitación se hizo mas grande por que utilizaron la habitación contigua, de hecho la habitación que usted ocupara con el señor es el doble de grande

-entiendo

Las jóvenes salieron de la habitación, no sin antes pasar a la alcoba del señor para informarle que la señora estaba lista.

-gracias- respondía William ya pueden retirarse a descansar.

Mientras tanto Candy daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación para calmarse abrió la ventana suspiro el aire fresco, sus manos le sudaban, sus piernas temblaban, estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposo entro a la habitación. Y poso sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Y exclamo **AL FIN SOLOS**


	22. EL AMANECER

Hola a todos se que querrán matarme por lo tardado de mis actualizaciones, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada, agradezco sinceramente a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios, cada vez que los leo encuentro la inspiración y la motivación para continuar la historia.

La verdad mil gracias a todos y sin más preámbulos le dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste y espero sus comentarios. Atte. chepys

EL AMANECER

-Al fin solos- había dicho William, el silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Candy estaba tan pensativa había decidido decirle casi toda la verdad a William, esperaba que el entendiera las razones que la habían orillado a casarse con Max, después de todo el tenia un poco de culpa por haberse marchado sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Estaba tan concentrada en la manera de cómo hablarle con la verdad a su nuevamente esposo, cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros mientras escuchaba una dulce voz que decía AL FIN SOLOS, al escuchar aquellas palabras todo lo que estaba pensando se borro de su mente.

Minutos antes Albert estaba en su habitación lo dicho por su tía le daba ánimos, la anciana tenía razón, de el dependía que su ahora esposa borrara de su mente el recuerdo y las caricias de otro hombre, después de todo el había sido el primero en la vida de Candy una sonrisa se dibujo en sus hermosos labios al recordar cuando Candy fue suya por primera vez, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-adelante

La mucama entro rápidamente

-señor, le informo que la señora ya esta instalada en su habitación

-gracias Amy, la señora esta en lo que será nuestra habitación-pregunto el rubio con duda

-no señor, la señora Elroy nos ordeno que su esposa debía de cambiarse a la recamara que se remodelo hace 3 años, pero si gusta yo misma la conduciré a la que serán sus habitaciones.

-no te preocupes Amy, yo le mostrare a la señora cual será nuestra habitación,

-se le ofrece algo mas señor

-nada Amy gracias,

-sí señor, hasta mañana.

La joven salió dejando a un Albert pensativo, había sido una buena estrategia de su tía dejar a Candy en la que alguna vez había sido su alcoba, aunque había sido remodelada y ahora estaba más grande albergaba muebles y todos los detalles con los cuales alguna vez Candy la había decorado. Esperaba que todo aquello le trajera buenos recuerdos. Moría de ganas por ir hacia la recamara y besar a su princesa eran años de estar lejos de ella, el tratar de recordar su olor, la suavidad de su piel, sus besos sobre todo aquel dulce beso dado minutos antes en el altar, hacían estragos en cierta parte de su anatomía.

-Como será su cuerpo ahora- hablaba el rubio en la soledad de su habitación-, la maternidad fue generosa con ella, sus curvas son muy llamativas, sus pechos generosos, pero que estoy diciendo, estoy hablando solo y para colmo en voz alta. Pero la amo tanto, ella deseaba solo un matrimonio de apariencias, pero yo no quiero eso, la amo, la deseo cada día con más fuerzas. Pero si me pide que, no la toque, respetare su decisión, no solo quiero poseer su cuerpo, quiero ser el único dueño de su corazón

El rubio salió de la habitación después de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo se dirigió a la alcoba donde lo esperaba su esposa. Toco un par de veces como no obtuvo respuesta entro rápidamente temiendo que se hubiera escapado, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, busco con la mirada por toda la habitación preso del pánico, pero al verla pensativa recargada cerca de la ventana todos sus miedos desaparecieron, se acerco lentamente, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminando el cuerpo de la joven, aquella luz resaltaba sobre la bata haciendo a esta invisible, la miro detenidamente por un par de minutos, que hermosa es, pensaba el rubio, estas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que pensaras mi amor – se preguntaba a sí mismo. Su cuerpo reacciono ante el deseo de tocarla así que sus manos cobraron vida y se posaron en los hombros de la joven y de sus labios salieron aquella palabras que semanas atrás se moría por decir AL FIN SOLOS.

Sus manos bajaron hacia la cintura de la joven abrazándola por la espalda, su nariz se hundió en aquellos rizos con los que tantas noches había soñado, para su deleite aquel aroma no había cambiado, beso el cabello de su amada sus manos dejaron su cintura para acariciar aquellos rizos que había crecido mucho y que ahora llegaban casi a la cintura.

Candy se sentía entre nubes, el sentir la manos de Albert acariciando sus cabellos la hacia olvidar hasta su nombre, pero algo dentro de su corazón le gritaba que tenían que hablar antes de llegar mas lejos.

Pasaron varios minutos y Albert continuaba acariciando el cabello de su hermosa esposa cuando esta por fin hablo.

-William-dijo Candy nerviosa- necesitamos hablar

Al escucharla, William dejo de acariciar el cabello de su esposa, odiaba que lo llamara William, la hizo girar sin soltarla de los hombros para que estuvieran de frente.

-de que quieres hablar princesa,-dijo mirándola con la más infinita ternura

-quiero hablarte de Maxwell- dijo seriamente

El rubio se quedo helado al escuchar aquellas palabras, acaso Candy deseaba hablar de su ex marido precisamente en su noche de bodas. Celoso soltó a la joven

-Y tiene que ser precisamente ahora-dijo molesto mirándola fijamente

-tiene que ser ahora,-suspiro- necesito hablarte de Max, para mí es muy importante-dijo mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la bata, la mirada de Albert hacia su cuerpo la hacía sonrojarse.

-todo lo que deseo saber sobre ti y Maxwell ya lo sé, -hablo muy serio tratando inútilmente de controlar sus celos-

-aun así hay cosas que ignoras y me gustaría que supieras, así que por favor escúchame- dijo nerviosa- después no tendré el valor de hablar

-desde que te vi en Nueva York- la interrumpió haciendo caso omiso a lo ultimo dicho por la joven- inicie una extensa investigación sobre la misteriosa y poderosa Catherine Vandervit-Wilson la gran dama de hielo inglesa, deseaba saber mas de ti, mi corazón me decía que eras mi Candy, pero tu actitud y tu forman tan fría y altiva de mirarme me hizo dudar, aunque pensaba que era demasiada casualidad que 2 personas fueran exactamente iguales.

-veo que a pesar de mi amnesia y de ser alguien totalmente distinta a la chiquilla tonta, con la que te casaste tiempo atrás hayas podido reconocerme- dijo dolida-pero es hora de hablarte de mi relación con Maxwell es muy importante que sepas que….

-que tienes que decirme que yo no sepa,-dijo en tono molesto interrumpiéndola nuevamente- se todo sobre su feliz matrimonio, que te embarazaste de Freddy a los pocos meses de mi partida, razón por la cual te casaste embarazada, que vivieron 2 años en Londres, que fueron la pareja dorada de la sociedad europea, hasta la Reina sucumbió ante su amor y felicidad, hasta los hizo sus amigos, que tus hijos tienen el honor de ser ahijados de su majestad, y al quedar viuda decidiste alejarte de todo lo que te causaba dolor, y que nadie salvo tu familia y algunos amigos cercanos sabían de tu amnesia.

-vaya si que estas al tanto de mi vida en Londres- dijo sorprendida

- Si te digo todo esto es porque te amo Candy, que siempre te he amado, no me importa tu pasado, no me importa que haya habido otro hombre después de mi, por que se que fui el que te hizo mujer.

Las últimas palabras del rubio lastimaron a Candy, ella estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad sobre su relación con Max, pero lo celos de Albert salían a flote nuevamente, haciéndole perder el control, entendía erróneamente que Albert se tragaba su orgullo de hombre solo por que el había sido el primer hombre en su vida.

-Al parecer eso es lo único que te importa, que fuiste el primer hombre de mi vida- dijo molesta mirando fríamente a su ahora esposo-

- y como quieres que reaccione, no puedo creer que quieras hablar de Maxwell precisamente en nuestra noche de bodas-dijo molesto tomándola por los brazos

-desde el principio te deje muy claro que nuestro matrimonio era de apariencias-dijo furiosa soltándose y dando 3 pasos atrás- me obligaste aceptar tus condiciones, pero no aceptas las mías, de haberlo hecho nos evitamos muchos problemas y discusiones.

-te dije que no estaba de acuerdo, yo no puedo tener un matrimonio de apariencias, te deseo-dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, es que no te das cuenta de todo lo que provocas en mi

-pero yo no puedo ser tu mujer-dijo empujándolo, su cercanía le dolía-

-por que Candy, acaso no ves lo mucho que ….

-lo siento William, pero no te conozco-lo interrumpió alejándose aun mas

Al escuchar lo dicho por la joven Albert se quedo sin palabras, solo Candy era capaz de dejarlo sin palabras, sin pensamientos, y sin aliento el silencio los invadió por unos minutos

-como que no me conoces-grito molesto saliendo del Shock- soy Albert mírame, soy el hombre siempre estuvo a tu lado desde que eras niña, soy el hombre que lloro amargamente al creerte muerta, soy tu Albert mírame- dijo tomándola de lo brazos para que lo viera de frente

-creí conocerte William- dijo recalcando el nombre- pero no fue así, a la primer duda de tu parte hacia mi me juzgaste sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicarte, y lo que es peor huiste dejándome sola y con el corazón hecho pedazos- se defendió con la frente en alto

-lo se y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, pero todo te acusaba- la interrumpió- los anónimos, tus salidas mal justificadas

-a mi también me llegaban anónimos,-lo interrumpió- me deban celos el saber que estabas con Megan Andretti en la oficina, no era de piedra William pero confiaba en ti, en el gran amor que decías tenerme, por eso nunca, óyeme bien nunca, te dije de los anónimos que me llegaban. Pero ya no quiero hablar mas de eso ya es parte de mi pasado- dijo haciendo su cabeza aun lado para que su esposo no viera las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

-Candy-dijo Albert dulcemente controlando sus celos, pero sin notar las lágrimas de la pecosa- dime con toda sinceridad que sientes por mí

-no lo se William- contesto sin pensarlo- lo único que siento en este momento es que no puedo confiar en ti,

-Candy- dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que acababa de notar- te amo, siempre te he amado, eres el amor de mi vida y la mujer que siempre espere, dame la oportunidad de ganarme nuevamente tu amor y tu confianza, déjame de mostrarte cuanto amor he guardado para ti a lo largo de estos años.

-déjame pensarlo un poco William por favor-dijo mirando fijamente al rubio en sus ojos había anhelo y ternura

De pronto el rubio no pudo mas, sentía que si no la besaba explotaría, tomo con sus manos el rostro de la joven y comenzó a besar la frente de Candy, lleno el rostro de su amada con pequeños besos calidos y suaves, que la pecosa poco a poco fue bajando la guardia, el rubio al ver que la joven cerraba los ojos como dejándose llevar por el momento, tomo la boca de su esposa y la beso con tanta pasión e intensidad que ambos olvidaron hasta de que estaban discutiendo. Pasaron varios minutos y Albert no dejaba de besar aquella boca, quería recobrar en una noche casi 5 años de soledad. Poco a poco los besos fueron cambiado de intensidad de calidos y suaves a intensos y urgente ambos deseaban mas uno del otro, las manos de Albert morían por recorrer ese cuerpo que otras veces había explorado, lentamente las manos deseosas de tocar acariciaron aquellos hombros suaves tersos, bajando lentamente a la cintura, no podía resistir mas, en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a Candy, Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama depositándola suavemente, la luz de la luna llegaba hasta la hermosa cama haciendo que la rubia pareciera como salida de un cuento de hadas, de pronto para sorpresa de Candy, Albert se quito la camisa frente a ella dejándola sin aliento, pero a su mente volvió aquella verdad que deseaba decirle.

-William-dijo sin aliento tratando de recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba pero sin apartar la mirada de aquel hermoso cuerpo masculino -mientras cubría sus pechos con sus manos

Al escucharla el rubio se sentó junto a ella, tomo su rostro con sus manos la beso con pasión -mi amor no hay nada de ti o tu pasado que deba saber- dijo mirándola fijamente- dejemos el pasado en el pasado te amo y es lo único que importa. Déjame ser parte de tu vida, no solo ser tu esposo, quiero ser tu amigo, ayudarte con la crianza de tus hijos ser un ejemplo para ellos, cuidarlos y amarlos como si fueran míos, déjame ganarme nuevamente tu amor y ser el dueño absoluto de tu corazón

-William yo…. Volvió a interrumpir la pecosa, sabia que si no decía la verdad ahora no tendría el valor para decirla nunca más, de pronto el sentimiento de culpa comenzó hacerse presente

-no digas nada mas mi amor, por favor solo déjate amar-dijo volviéndola a besar

Aquellos besos dados con pasión hicieron olvidar a Candy todas sus quejas, Albert poco a poco fue besando el cuello de su amada, sus manos suaves y calidas acariciaron los blancos hombros y bajaban lentamente a la cintura, pero necesitaba quitar esa estorbosa la bata que le impedía sentir su piel. Sin dejar de besar a su amada quito de manera ágil aquella prenda tan hermosa y frágil, y al ver a su princesa con aquella ropa interior atrevida su deseo se agudizo más, pero sabía que tenia que ser paciente y no solo pensar en su satisfacción.

-te amo tanto Candy- dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre y volvía a besarla

La rubia se habia quedado sin palabras y sin aliento, los besos apasionados de su William la dejaban solo con el oxigeno suficiente para respirar. Una de sus manos se posó en uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir de placer, y la otra mano bajo a acariciar aquella parte intima haciendo a la rubia gemir de placer.

Al sentir en su cuerpo las caricias de Albert el deseo nacía en Candy, eran años de soñar con su príncipe y ahora que al fin estaban juntos a pesar de que el prácticamente la había obligado no desaprovecharía la oportunidad lo amaba mas que antes pero no daría totalmente su brazo a torcer, sabia muy bien lo celoso y posesivo que era Albert y que tarde o temprano esos infundados celos le traerían problemas, pero solo por ahora, solo por esa noche se olvidaría todo y disfrutaría de aquellos besos y caricias que tanto había extrañado.

Pasaron toda la noche amándose, Albert estaba tan feliz que no podía dormir, el ver a su amada dormida cansada de amarlo tanto le llenaba el pecho de una inmensa felicidad. Paso un par de horas mirando aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo.

-la maternidad fue muy generosa contigo mi amor- dijo en un susurro- eres tan hermosa, te amo tanto, juro que pasare el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz, nada ni nadie opacara nuestra felicidad. Al terminar de hacer el juramento el sueño poco a poco fue venciendo la voluntad de Albert que antes de dormirse profundamente abrazo a su amada, al sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, una sensación de felicidad lo invadió.

Los rayos de sol poco a poco entraron por la venta levantado a la rubia, había sido una noche maravillosa pero ya era hora de despertar y volver a la realidad, tenía que ir a su antigua casa por sus hijos y el resto de su equipaje, recordaba lo ansioso que estaban los niños por vivir en lakewood, como ella misma le había dicho la casa tenia un hermoso jardín en el cual podrían explorar y estar en contacto con la naturaleza, movió la cabeza un poco y vio a su amado príncipe profundamente dormido, aquella visión la dejo sin aliento que guapo era, siempre lo había sido aquel rostro tan perfecto, aquellos labios tan suaves y apetitosos, la joven no pudo resistir las ganas y beso aquellos labios con cuidado para no despertarlo y con suavidad se levanto de la cama. Después de bañarse y vestirse salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido ya que el rubio seguía durmiendo, bajo hasta la cocina donde solo había 3 personas ya que los demás sirvientes seguían durmiendo por que habían pasado el resto de la noche limpiando.

-buenos días señora-dijeron las 3 personas presentes-

-buenos días- respondió la joven-

-necesita algo señora Andrew no era necesario que viniera hasta aquí-dijo el mayordomo sorprendido de ver a la esposa de su señor, vestida y arreglada como si fuera a salir-

-gracias, pero necesito ir a mi casa a buscar a mis hijos y el resto de mi equipaje- dijo amablemente-podría darme las llaves de uno de los autos por favor

-enseguida señora-respondió el mayordomo-iré por Bruno el chofer para que la lleve donde usted necesite

-no es necesario, -dijo al ver el cansancio en la cara del hombre-imagino que ustedes no han dormido nada, solo necesito las llave yo misma conduciré

-de ninguna manera señora, el señor William ni me perdonaría esta descortesía hacia su esposa

-no se preocupe se conducir, además todos ustedes están cansados y no acepto negativas-hablo sonriente

-esta bien señora, traeré las llaves del auto de señor,

El hombre salio y tardo solo unos cuanto segundos en volver, entregándole las llaves. La joven salio rápidamente y mientras conducía a su casa, extrañaba tanto a sus 3 pequeños hijos que acelero para llegar cuanto antes y desayunar con ellos. Al llegar a su casa el mayordomo la recibió con alegría, Candy saludo a cuanto empleado encontraba a su paso pero su mente estaba en sus hijos.

Los niños ya estaban despiertos al ver a su madre corrieron a su encuentro,

-mama, mama, gritaban los 3 al mismo tiempo

-mis amores, los extrañe tanto-dijo mientras los abrazaba a los tres

Casi era medio día, cuando Albert despertaba de la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Renuente en abrir los ojos, con sus manos buscaba a su ahora esposa y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba solo en la cama, rápidamente abrió los ojos y busco con la mirada a su pecosa, el silencio fue la única respuesta, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto, en su búsqueda, en la habitación no estaba, se vistió a prisa, cuando de repente vio el reloj que estaba cerca de la pequeña chimenea, ya pasaba de medio día, nunca en su vida había dormido hasta esa hora, lógicamente pensó que su esposa estaba ya tomando el desayuno conociendo el gran apetito de Candy era lo mas lógico, de pronto el mismo reconoció que estaba mas que hambriento. Salio de la habitación se asombro al ver que la casa ya estaba más que reluciente, quien no hubiera estado en la fiesta de día anterior hubiera jurado que en esa gran mansión no se había llevado a cabo la boda del año.

-el señor desea tomar el almuerzo- dijo el mayordomo al verlo

- si por favor-respondió con una sonrisa

-enseguida señor

-la señora desayuno-

-no señor la señora se levanto muy temprano, pidió un coche según sus propias palabras deseaba ir a su casa.

-QUEE- grito el rubio sorprendiendo al mayordomo- esta es su casa ahora- dijo mas molesto que sorprendido-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Vandervit uno de los empleados terminaba de subir las maletas en el auto. Esperaba que la señora terminara de hablar con su prima. En el despacho la ahora señora Andrew revisaba algunos documentos, mientras Kate trataba inútilmente de obtener información sobre la noche de bodas de su prima.

-entonces se aclararon los malos entendidos entre ustedes. Le contaste la verdad sobre los gemelos, por favor Candy cuéntame, muero de curiosidad

-te juro que intente hacerlo Kate, pero el no me dejo, me dijo que ya sabia todo mi pasado con Maxwell, que había contratado a un investigador privado, para que le diera santo y seña de vida en Londres, - dijo desilusionada.

-y que piensas hacer Candy, tarde o temprano debes decirle la verdad

-lo se Kate, pero no será ahora, según sus palabras no hay nada de mi pasado que el quiera saber. Además después de lo de anoche no creo volver tener el valor de decirle la verdad, al contrario tomare medidas que crea convenientes para guardar mis secretos.

-pero Candy -dijo Kate tristemente

- sabes Kate he pensado que si le cuento a William la verdad, de que mi matrimonio con Maxwell fue solo de apariencia no me creería,

-por qué dices eso Candy- respondió Kate

-no me creería y sabes porque, por que aun no confía plenamente en mi, y tiene toda la razón, porque yo aun no confió en el.

Por su parte los 3 pequeños toman cada uno un juguete para llevar a la que seria su nueva casa, pero Freddy en vez de tomar su juguete favorito tomo uno de los retratos favoritos de sus padre aquella fotografía donde su padre estaba detrás de su madre abrazándola ambos con una hermosa sonrisa, eso era para el pequeño su mas grande tesoro, recordaba poco a su padre y una fotografía de el era lo que necesitaba para no olvidarlo. Como en su maleta ya no cabía nada, guardo su tesoro en la pequeña maleta de objetos personales de su madre, imaginando que ella sabría donde ponerla en cuanto llegaran a su nuevo hogar.

En la mansión Andrew Albert daba vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, su pobre tía ya no sabia que decirle, la partida de Candy en la mañana era desconcertante.

-cálmate hijo tu esposa volverá de un momento a otro- decía con calma la anciana

-te juro tía que no la entiendo, creí que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros, -dijo pero guardo unos segundos de silencio al recordar su apasionada noche de bodas- mas bien yo hable mas que ella, creí que ambos iríamos por los niños para que poco a poco fueran familiarizándose a mi presencia.

-entonces no entiendo William, si las cosas son como dices no entiendo el proceder de Candy, al menos que su salida tenga que ver con sus negocios, ella al igual que tu tiene muchas responsabilidades hijo no lo olvides.

-pero claro como no se me avía ocurrido esa posibilidad. Cuando se trata de Candy olvido hasta la noción del tiempo.

Ya era mas de la tres de la tarde cuando la señora Andrew llego a su ahora casa, los niños entraron junto a su madre y se quedaron maravillados al ver aquella casa un poco mas grande que la que su madre tenia en la ciudad.

-las maletas de los niños están en el auto- dijo la rubia al ver al mayordomo- por favor que alguien las suba

-enseguida señora la habitación de los niños ya están listas. El señor esta en el comedor con la señora Elroy, gusta la señora y los niños gustan acompañarlos a comer

-no gracias, mis hijos y yo comimos en casa, pero por favor avísele al señor que volví y que estoy con mis hijos desempacando.

El mayordomo fue al comedor a informarle a su patrón que su esposa acababa de llegar con sus hijos.

-gracias-dijo Albert al mayordomo- por favor indique a mi esposa cuales son las habitaciones de los niños. El hombre salio rápidamente a cumplir la orden.

-estoy tan feliz hijo- dijo Elroy sin ocultar su sonrisa-otra vez se escucharan sonrisas, y el alboroto de niños en esta casa, solo espero que dentro de poco se escuche el llanto de un bebe

-es muy pronto para decir eso tía- dijo el rubio sonrojado

-pero si es lo mas natural hijo, Candy es joven hermosa, ustedes están casados y es lo mas normal que dentro de unos meses nos sorprendan con la noticia de que el heredero de los Andrew viene en camino.

La sola idea lleno de felicidad a Albert el tener un hijo con Candy seria la realización de uno de sus mas grandes sueños, el formar una familia. Y serian una gran familia por que dentro el crecía un gran amor por aquellos pequeños hijos de su esposa a los cuales había visto varias veces

-ojala tía- dijo el rubio perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Candy acomodaba a sus hijos en su habitación cuando de pronto el mayordomo

-señora las habitaciones de los niños ya están listas, sígame por favor-

El buen hombre condujo a Candy a la habitación de los niños, la cual era enorme un ventanal al fondo que iniciaba en el techo y terminaba en el suelo daba una hermosa vista del jardín, tres pequeñas camas junto a sus cómodas lucían hermosas, los cuadros y la tapicería con motivos infantiles le daban un aire de ensueños a la gran habitación que desde hoy ocuparían los 3 hermosos hijos de la rubia. Después de desempacar y acomodar la ropa de sus hijos, la joven madre dijo

-espero que todo sea de su agrado mis caballeritos, desde ahora este será nuestro hogar

-todo es hermoso mama- grito Freddy

-el jardín es enorme- dijo Eddy

-segura que podemos jugar sin que nos reten mama- dijo Tony preocupado

-muy segura mi amor siéntanse como en su casa, adema la señora Elroy estará contenta de tenerlos aquí, y William quiere ser su amigo y ser un padre para ustedes.

-eso no, grito Freddy- nadie ocupara el lugar de mi papa

Candy se sorprendió ante la reacción de Freddy el niño jamás se expresaba de esa forma

-Freddy tiene razón mama, nadie ocupara el lugar de mi papa-decía Tony fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en su madre-

-lo se hijos nadie ocupara el lugar de su papa, -dijo dolida ya que nunca imagino que sus hijos mayores defendieran al que creían su padre, el sentimiento de culpa se hacia presente nuevamente en su corazón- pero me gustaría que conocieran un poco a William que fueran sus amigos, se que tienen poco tiempo de conocerlo pero se que el los esta empezando a querer

Candy abrazo a sus hijos transmitiendo todo su amor de madre

-prométanme que serán buenos con William, además será un gran compañero de juegos para ustedes,

-cierto- dijo Eddy – recuerdan aquella vez que jugábamos a la pelota, el nos puede enseñar como jugar mejor, además con mama no podemos jugar juego de hombres

-como dices Eddy- dijo la rubia fingiendo enojo-

-si – dijeron los hermanos mayores

-todos nos divertimos mucho- Eddy estaba emocionado- será como si fuera otro tío Alex

-tienes razón Eddy- dijo Freddy -ya tenemos otro compañeros de juego

-el señor William nos puede enseñar el bosque y llevarnos a acampar, a pescar y tal vez sepa trepar arboles como mama y el tío Alex

-claro que si mis pequeños- dijo Candy sonriente- además William les enseñara todo lo que quieran saber sobre los animales y la naturaleza.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de los señores una de las mucamas dejaba una pequeña maleta con los objetos personales de la señora en su tocador. Albert entraba a su ahora nueva recamara para ver si ya estaban acomodadas las cosas de la señora en el armario.

-falta mucho Mari- pregunto a la mucama-

-no señor solo falta acomodar los objetos personales de la señora en su tocador- dijo abriendo la maleta que para sorpresa de la joven una fotografía voló por los aires, siendo este atrapado rápidamente por el seño que estaba mas cerca, ignorando el contenido de la foto la joven continuo con su labor al terminar se despido con reverencia y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Por su parte William no daba crédito a aquel papel o más bien aquella fotografía un poco arrugada que tenía en sus manos, una y otra vez miraba con atención aquella imagen Maxwell y Candy lucían radiantes y a juzgar por la dedicatoria tenían poco tiempo de casados.

_**Mi amada esposa Te amo,**_ _**gracias por darme tan hermosa familia, soy muy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado.**_

_**Eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida **_

_**Maxwell V.**_

Aquello era el colmo-pensaba William- pero no dejaría que sus celos dominaran su buen juicio, seguramente había una explicación para que esa foto estuviera en las cosas personales de su esposa. Era absurdo sentirse celoso por una fotografía pero no lo podía evitar.

A los pocos minutos Candy entro a lo que seria a partir de ahora su nueva habitación, se sorprendió al ver a su esposo, estaba muy serio en su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna emoción,

-pasa algo-dijo rompiendo el tenso silencio

-que significa esto-dijo mostrando la fotografía

La joven se quedo paralizada al ver aquel retrato pues sabía lo que significaba.

-como obtuviste esa fotografía- se defendió

-no respondas mi pregunta, con otra pregunta, respóndeme que hace esta imagen en tus cosas personales.

-al parecer no has comprendido, ese retrato es del padre de mis hijos,

-sé que es del padre de tus hijos,-grito furioso- acaso lo tendrás en nuestra habitación para consolarte al estar junto a mí.

Candy inhalo lo más profundo que pudo, su agonía comenzaba.

Mientras tanto los 3 pequeño niños, daban un paseo por la casa para conocerla mejor, cuando sin querer entraron en una habitación donde Elroy Andrew tomaba su te vespertino, al verla los niños se sorprendieron.

-hola-dijo anciana dulcemente, por favor acérquense niños no tengan miedo

-buenas tardes dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Los 3 pequeño se colocaron frente a la anciana, Elroy Andrew al fin pudo ver a los 3 niños de cerca y se sorprendió en gran manera al ver a Tony

-no puede ser- dijo sin aliento- es William vuelto a nacer.


End file.
